A Heart Harder than Stone and Colder than Ice
by ill0gical
Summary: For a moment, Sasuke wondered whether he should permanently sedate her for the duration of their relationship, but then thought better of it. "Sasuke? YOU'RE TOUCHING ME IN MY SLEEP? You absolute perv..." "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE."
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**- Shattered Glass -**

Ah, man. I hate moving schools. Like, seriously. You're always – and I mean almost straight away – labelled as 'new kid' and it's infuriating. And then you normally feel really awkward. Everybody knows everyone else, and then there's you. The loner; the outcast.

But I'm used to all that crap now. I've been changing schools pretty much every six months, from Oto, to Suna, from Kumo to Kiri – and now Konoha.

The little town was hidden in the countryside, almost cut off from the outside world, but there were some towns that we passed in the Range Rover, towns that bustled and sparkled and looked pretty.

Yeah so anyways, this Konoha was small, not like Suna, which was like. Freaking huge. This place smelt nice. That was the first thing I realised. It was spring, and the cherry blossoms were beginning to bloom.

Sometimes, when you live in different places it's quite easy to learn the difference between good air and polluted air. Though, I'm not too sure how I would explain it – it's just less heavy, I guess.

The houses were all colourful and pretty and big. I felt quite peaceful driving through all the greens and blues and pale, pale pinks: it was nice.

And now, here I stood, outside the huge varnished black gates of this new school: Konoha Academy for Gifted Students.

_Heh, gifted… more like immorally rich._

Inhale, exhale, check make-up – Good, a little mascara and eyeliner around my ice and ocean blue eyes were all that I could really ever wear in the hotter seasons, foundations and powders somehow make me feel hot and sticky and slimy… bleh.

Check hair? Today it was in a high, swishy pony tail with my side fringe hanging loose. My light brown hair was highlighted with light blonde streaks which brought out my tanned skin. I love my aunt and her hair dressing skills! Okay, so that was sorted.

Uniform? Pfft, one of those retarded half sleeve blouses? Check. Straight black skirt? Check – though I'd rolled it up. I'm not a slut or anything! I just cannot wear knee length skirts, and there was no doubt in my mind that the other girls in the school had rolled them up too. I'd also refused to wear the black shoes. They were completely not my thing – I probably sound like a bit of a brat. I'm not. But I'm only here for six months, so why should I bother buying a new set of shoes. I already bought the freaking uniform, I'm already paying the fees!

Um, okay, rant over, I walked along the path towards what I supposed was the reception building – ya know, coz it had the sign on it saying 'RECEPTION'. I walked as confidently as I could past groups of chattering students, looking around I saw that I was right about the skirts. Some of the girls had them higher than should have been legal and I almost walked over to them and yanked them down myself, but I restrained myself.

I was walking at a fast pace now, getting some glances from people and dirty looks from people I didn't even know. Don't ya just hate that? When you're instantly disliked? It's like, bitch, please, you don't even know me.

Yeah so anyways, I was walking at a faster pace when I collided with a rather solid form.

"Ow…" I mumbled thickly, stepping back and looking up. My blue eyes connected with purple swirling orbs, "Oh, sorry…" I grinned sheepishly, my ponytail swishing behind me.

"Suigetsu! Are you a complete retard or what? Help the girl before she, like, dies!" shrieked a girl about a head taller than me with amazing pinky-red hair.

"Uh… I'm okay, really I—"

"APOLOGISE, NOW!"

"Sorry, short stuff: I didn't see you down there. You okay?" asked the guy with swirly purple eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I smoothed out my fringe and examined the two in front of me.

The girl was petite, with fiery hot pink locks and eyes of almost the same shade. She wore thick rimmed librarian glasses over them. She was extremely pretty, but I couldn't help but wonder if that was her real hair colour. She wore a pretty small white blouse and had rolled her skirt up about an inch higher than mine – however I was still tempted to yank it down over her amazingly long legs. She wore thigh-high black socks and funny little boots on her feet. I envied her brave fashion sense.

The other – Suigetsu, wasn't it? – had hair of a snowy white and blue, with bangs hanging over those stunning purple eyes and a pretty shabby cut at his shoulders. But it looked good. He wore his shirt sleeves rolled up scruffily to his elbows, his top button left unlinked, and his shirt un-tucked from his black pants. Most of the boys seemed to be dressed like this. I guessed the school wasn't too strict on their uniform regulations. I also noticed that he was wearing white plimps, like me.

I decided to take the chance at getting a few friends while I had it.

"Um, would you guys mind showing me where the reception building is? I'm new, kinda clueless." I laughed.

"Sure." Suigetsu answered with a smile, a rather sharp, white tooth sticking out on the side of his lip.

"Thank you so much."

"Hey, you're Kari Tenatai, aren't you?" The girl asked, looking generally curious.

"Yes?" I replied, looking just as curious.

"Ooh! Ooh! You're in our class! Yeah, hi, I'm Karin, and this is Suigetsu, he's a moron." She spoke quickly. I decided that I was lucky that I had been friends with Temari, because when she got hyper… sheesh! It was hard to keep up with her.

"Really?" I asked, out of habit, "Orochimaru-sensei, right?"

"Yeah." Karin replied with a flick of her hair.

"Well that's great!" I smiled again, feeling a little silly.

"I know right? You want the 411 on everyone while we head to reception?"

"That'd be nice. Yeah," I smiled, I liked Karin, she spoke quickly and insulted the guy who followed her around.

"Suigetsu, come on."

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" He muttered, strolling lazily behind us, his hands behind his head, elbows in the air. Then he stopped. "Hey… aren't we forgetting someone?" Karin turned and stared at him incredulously, before a look of realization and dreaminess dawned on her.

"Oh yeah," She said softly, twirling a strand of hair around her forefinger, "Where's Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?" I felt the need to speak, since I felt as if I was being forgotten.

"Yeah. Hey, Kari, do you mind waiting a little while 'till he gets here? Jerk's always late." Suigetsu sighed.

"Nah, it's cool."

Karin and I sat down on the stairs while she informed me of the rest of my new class.

"Okay, so there's me and Sui, and then there's Sasuke, and Juugo. Sasuke's like, hot, okay? He's got an older brother called Itachi, who is also hot. You ever heard of Fugaku Uchiha?" I nodded, of course I knew.

"Oh! Yeah, that guy… the guy who owns the Uchiha clothing brand, right?"

"Right, well that's their dad." Karin smirked.

"No way!" I was flabbergasted, to say the least. The Uchiha clothing brand was one of those high street brands which everyone wears. They're kinda like… high street designer, in competition with Abercrombie and Fitch, or Superdry. "You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"Wow, so I guess they're pretty rich, huh?"

"You bet. But not only that, they're… they're talented and gorgeous and smart and—"

"Ignore her." Suigetsu nudged me.

"—and they have these amazing eyes, ya know? Like dark as coal!" Karin finished, nodding vigourously.

"I see." I replied simply, "And what about this Juugo guy?"

"Juugo's… well he's really smart and strong and all that…" Karin began before Suigetsu intercepted.

"Basically, you don't ever wanna piss him off. He can get… pretty scary."

"Oh, I see," I nodded to myself, "Do not piss off Juugo."

"Right!" Karin smiled, "Oh yeah, then we have Orochimaru-sensei—"

"—who is a paedophile." Suigetsu finished. I snorted, and then saw their blank faces.

"Oh, you were serious."

"He pretty much molested Sasuke after our Taijutsu class last week."

"Do tell." I grinned.

"I'd rather not." Suigetsu said with a distant look of horror.

"It was kinda like, he kept him after class and then next thing we know Sasuke's walking out like, _'Guys, get me the fuck away from him.'_ And Juugo was like _'Why what's up?'_ and Sasuke was just like… completely freaked. It was really weird." Karin told me with a frown.

"Oh gosh, that's fucked up." I too frowned. Suigetsu yawned.

"We've also got Kabuto in our class. Keep on your toes around him, he's Orochimaru's favourite, after Sasuke, of course." He muttered with a glare directed at a tree.

"Keep on my toes?"

"He's just. Gay. To the max."

"Heh, kay." I giggled.

Suddenly, Karin squealed, and Suigetsu groaned. I looked to where their attention was focussed. Stepping out of a rather stunning black Bentley were two dark haired boys, and it didn't take me that long to guess who they were. A group of girls congregated at the gates, Karin tapped my arm and pulled me towards the crowd. Suigetsu walked in line with us.

We got closer and I heard cries of 'Sasuke!', 'Itachi!'  
There was also a lot of giggling and cooing and fawning and jealous murmurs from the other boys in the area. Karin dragged me through all of this, to the front of the congregation.

"Hey, Sasuke, over here!" She shouted. He looked up at her through…

_Oh my god._

He looked up at her through the darkestdarkestdarkest eyes I had ever seen in my life and gave her the barest hint of a nod. He spoke to whoever it was that was in the car and slipped his bag over his head. I looked at Karin. Surprisingly, she had managed to stop drooling and was standing up straight with her arms folded. I watched as the two boys exchanged words before parting in separate directions. Karin quickly whispered to me that the one with longer hair was Itachi.

"See, he wears the red and black striped tie?"

"Yeah."

"Sporting colours. You only get to wear one if you represent the school or something. I don't get it. Sasuke's got one too."

"I get it." I whispered back.

Sure enough, the two Uchiha boys were wearing black and red striped ties, though Itachi's uniform was definitely a lot smarter than Sasuke's… Kinda. Itachi had at least the front of his shirt tucked in, and his white sleeves cuffed at his wrists. He'd left his top button undone and his tie was hanging quite loosely around his neck. On his feet he wore black plimps.

Sasuke was dressed pretty much the same, except that he hadn't bothered to tuck his shirt in at all and had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Again, his tie hung loosely around his neck without his top button done up, and instead of black plimps he wore black converses. His black hair was spiked up messily at the back, but hung loosely in his (darkdarkdark) eyes. I thought that it contrasted pretty well with his ivory skin.

Well, it wasn't that ivory-ish. It was one of those skin tones that you get confused about. It's like, tanned but not tanned, if you get me? Whatever.

"Sasuke," Karin grinned up at him. Like, UP at him, "You okay?"

"Yeah." He replied, not looking at her, but rather scanning the school grounds.

"That's good. Oh, by the way. This is Kari; Orochimaru-sensei told us we were getting a new student?" She hinted, he looked down at me. I felt small…

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He replied.

I almost died.

He gave the barest hint of a smirk at the sight of my eyes widening.

_Damn my inability to control my emotions! _

I _freaking_ composed myself and looked at Karin, who had an amused look on her face.

"So, where have we gotta go?" She asked me.

"The reception building, gotta pick up my timetables and stuff."

"Got it."

Karin and I walked ahead whilst Suigetsu and Sasuke started a quiet conversation behind us. I looked at Karin, saw her grinning, and looked away.

"I told you." She giggled, I simply smirked and nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the front building, glass shattered across the paving stones in front of it. Karin, Sasuke, and Suigetsu's eyes all narrowed. An actual desk followed the glass and landed right in front of Sasuke. He stared at it for a second before looking up. I heard shouting, and a heck of a lot of swearing. Through the massive gap in the window came a tall, orange haired typhoon, screaming obscenities at the empty window pane. Suigetsu and Karin rushed forward and held his arms, with what looked like everything they had. Karin received an elbow to the face and swore before falling to the ground, clutching her cheek. Suigetsu looked from Karin to Sasuke before yelling at the frowning teen next to me.

"SASUKE, WOULD YOU MIND?"

"Juugo," He said, loudly and firmly and confidently, "Stop it."

Immediately, the swearing and shouting and movement stopped, and the orange-haired beast stared at Sasuke before falling to it's knees and breathing deeply. Suigetsu patted it on the back. Sasuke jumped over the desk and turned to me,

"Kari, go see if Karin's okay." I nodded and stepped cautiously around the table to where Karin was looking forlornly into a hand mirror. I bent down next to her.

"Karin, are you alright?"

"I DUNNO, AM I?" She almost shrieked.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at it, Kari, LOOK AT IT!" She squealed, prodding her cheek. "It's almost ALIVE!"

"It's only a little bit swollen, don't worry." I mumbled, trying to calm her down.

"Are you sure?" She looked at me with her hands clasped together, hope shining in her crimson/pink eyes. "It's really not that bad?"

"No, don't worry."

"That's a relief." Her shoulders sunk. She glanced at Sasuke and Suigetsu, who were speaking to the tanned thing. "Is… is Juugo okay?"

"That's Juugo?" I asked ponderously, Karin nodded, "I don't know, Sasuke told me to come check you out."

"Okay. Gah, my ass frickin' hurts. Help me up?" I grasped her hand and pulled her up, she walked towards this Juugo guy, as Suigetsu helped him up too. "Hey Juugo." She said cheerfully, the big guy looked at her through sad, amber eyes.

"Karin, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me. How are you?"

"I'm okay now, thanks to –" he glanced at Sasuke, "Yeah."

"Well that's good. Juugo, this is Kari, remember, Orochimaru-sensei told us we'd be having a new student—"

"He's not retarded, Karin." Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"OH YEAH? WE'LL SEE HOW RETARDED _YOU _ARE WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!" She raised her fist and stepped menacingly towards him.

"Karin!" Sasuke barked. She stopped and went back to being all angelic. I glanced up at him.

"Way to keep the troops in line." I grinned.

"Heh." Was his reply.

"Yeah, so Juugo, this is Kari." Karin continued, as if she had not just threatened to hit a guy who was at least two heads taller than her.

"Hey," said the Juugo (sorry, but ya know what they say – first impressions do kinda count), despite his size and scariness he spoke softly and calmly. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." I smiled back, even though I could still feel myself shaking slightly. I looked at the front building which now had a few people cleaning up glass inside and outside. Karin looked at it too, biting her lip.

"So, Kari, we'll just come get your timetables and shit at break, we have a free period first thing on Mondays anyways."

"Oh well that's great." I smiled. Free periods! Oh how I'd missed them! …We never had any in Suna. It was lame. Eventually Karin and Suigetsu, Juugo and Sasuke and I all made our way to our homeroom. Or – as Sasuke called it – "The den of the poisonous Snake."

* * *

**Anddddd CUT!  
Sorry, but 7 pages is a lot for me. I've done like eighty drafts already so I've got most of this story sorted. This was just an introduction to Kari. I hope you're liking! If not – give me a little advice? I thought Kari seemed so stuck up in the beginning, so I worked on chilling her out a bit. God I hate introductions! **

**For all of you who love a bit of FanArt – I'd like someone to do an art trade for me. I'd like for you to draw a picture of Sasuke and Kari in kind of a winter scene? And then post it on your deviantART or FanArtCentral or whatever account, and send me a link. If you want a more in depth description of Kari, mail me. **

**Thanks a lot for reading, I hope this is okay so far. Please leave a review; I will love you forever! **

**- YourChemicalRomancex**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**- The Den of the Poisonous Snake -**

When you think 'classroom', you generally think, a well lit room with desks and chairs and books and windows and pictures on the walls. It's a place where you spend a huge portion of your teen years. It's intended to make you feel comfortable while you make friends, relationships, futures…

Except that Orochimaru-sensei's room was, well, the complete opposite. It was dark, there weren't any desks at all, just plush purple cushions on the floor and riding up walls. People sat talking quietly, staring at their phones or iPod's. When Sasuke entered the room, I heard a sudden silence, not like on the playground. It was a cautious silence, as if he was dangerous or something. Well, it _was _a silence, until there was a delighted hiss from the front of the room and a tall, dark figure with long swishy hair and glowing green eyes stood up from a book he had been reading in the corner.

"Sasuke! How nice of you to join us!" Sasuke simply looked back and threw a glare over his shoulder before continuing into the darkness, directing a mule-kick behind him into a snickering Suigetsu's knee. All I can say is that Suigetsu was lucky that it didn't connect.

"Orochimaru-sensei," Karin walked confidently up to her teacher, dragging me along beside her, "This is Kari."

"I see, well Kari, welcome to my classroom and I'm glad to see that you've made some new…" He twirled a finger in the air, searching for a word, "…friends."

"Thank you, sir." I nodded, before Karin yanked me along to the back of the room and plonked us down in the corner. Through the dark I saw Suigetsu's white mop-head shaking before he stood up again.

Before I even knew it, the boys were sitting next to us. Karin smirked her little smirk, and batted Suigetsu away as he tried to take her pink Sony Ericsson Vivas away from her, then he wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her towards him to kiss her on the side of her forehead.

_Woah. Wasn't expecting that. _

With all the abuse Karin threw at Suigetsu on the way here, it certainly came as a surprise to me.

"Oh…" I grinned evilly, "You two are-" I linked my two pinky fingers together, "Heh?" Karin blushed, even through the darkness. Suigetsu grinned a toothy grin. "Aw! That's so cute!" Karin giggled. I was then suddenly confused, hadn't she been going on about how _hot _Sasuke and Itachi were right in front of her boyfriend less than half an hour ago? _Weird girl._

On my right, Sasuke pulled out his own rather interesting phone. It was black with a crystallised pattern on the back and a keypad that was invisible until he switched the mechanism on.

"That's a pretty phone." I said, feeling brave. Sasuke looked up and tilted his head at my sentiment. "What make is it?"

"Not a clue, my dad brought it back from China." He replied awkwardly, twisting his wrist so I could get a better look at it.

"Hah! Well that's helpful."

"Ah, hush. It does its job." He smirked.

"I bet it does." I nodded, marvelling at it. It was _such _a pretty phone. I wanted one.

"Hn. Let's see what you've got then, new girl." I twitched. I _told _you! Always labelled. I pulled out my pathetic little Blackberry Curve and stared at him with a forlorn expression.

"Crackberry..." I sighed. Sasuke full on smirked before shaking his head.

"S'not that bad. Blackberry's a smartphone, isn't it?" I frowned.

"You lost me at smartphone." Sasuke just stared.

"Well… a Blackberry is a smartphone. And that's all you need to know."

"Oh, okay." I giggled. Seems that smartass didn't really know exactly what one was either.

Suigetsu and Karin grinned at each other before looking at me and asking simultaneously:

"Where'd you used to live?"

"Suna; and a few other places."

"Suna's a big city, isn't it?" Karin asked, before googling it oh her phone.

"Yeah, huge. Not as quiet as here, that's for sure."

"Ah, Konoha ain't that quiet, you'll see." Suigetsu informed me as he stretched. I scoffed. Normally, when I come into a place, it's easy for me to judge exactly what said place is like. Give or take a few burglaries or car crashes. Suigetsu nodded at me vigorously, "Remember, Sasuke here almost got raped by his own teach—" he was cut off by a pillow hitting him square in the face, and the rest of his sentence was mumbled through feathers and fluff and the like. "What the hell?"

"Watch it." Sasuke murmured. It was cold, and sent a shiver down my spine, but Suigetsu just laughed! I guessed that the two of them were close enough not to be scared of one another.

Karin passed me her phone. I looked at her, confused.

"Put your number in, and your e-mail." She smiled, I smiled back and tossed her my phone.  
"And you." She nodded, typing away furiously.

When we'd finished that, we both flicked our phones at each other and caught them. Suigetsu took the number off of Karin's phone and texted me his own number.

_I liked this sudden phone thing we all had going. _

Even Juugo had swapped numbers with me. And there I was: thinking he was just one of those quiet psychos that sits in the corner just waiting to knife you the second you were left alone. Sasuke passed me his beautiful phone and shrugged, so I passed him mine and grinned.

_Yay yay yay yay yay!_

"Thanks," I said as he returned my phone to me. I pocketed my Blackberry just as Orochimaru-sensei stood up and addressed the class.

"I believe you have a free period on Monday mornings, so you can all go out, as long as you stay on the school grounds and away from working classes. Go now." He hissed. I wondered if it was a psychological thing: the hissing. The boys shouldered their bags and Karin and I held them at our wrists, stuffing our phones into our ridiculously small pockets. Suigetsu grabbed Karin by each of her shoulders and marched her out the door chuckling at her objections. I was _still _confused about the whole Sasuke-and-Itachi-are-hot-but-that's-okay-because-it's-not-like-my-boyfriend's-here-or-anything thing.

I watched Orochimaru-sensei watch Sasuke walk out the door, and – I'm not even kidding – I swear I saw him lick his lips.

_Sick old man._

I scuttled out of the classroom and towards the little group of four that stood waiting for me at the end of the dark (thanks to the flickering fluorescent lights over head) corridor. We walked in silence across the field and sat down on the sun dried grass. Karin whipped out a little solar powered radio and flicked it onto a radio station. There was static for a while until we landed on some ancient summer hits.

'—_a sexy chick, damn you's a sexy chick—'_

"Switch that shit off." Suigetsu groaned, Sasuke twitched, Juugo stroked his earlobe politely hinting that his ears were bleeding. Karin frowned and flicked to another station.

'_And I was like: BABY, BABY, BABY, NOOO…'_

The boys covered their ears and rolled on the floor.

"…_When I was thirteen, I had my first love." _Karin sang along, having her own little rave, and issuing loud groans from the three teens before one of them managed to take the offending box from her hands and switching it off. I almost sighed with relief. I know that the boys did!

"Karin, why?" Suigetsu cried, before clutching his heart and feigning death. Sasuke simply sat up and glared at the music machine, his gaze flickering to Juugo before patting him on the back.

"Survivors!" Karin squeaked, clutching her hands together. She flopped down onto the ground next to me and grinned. There was a comfortable silence in which everyone just stared at the cloudless sky.

"It's a nice day." Juugo informed us, his voice soft and level.

"Shame we have to spend it in school."

"Mmm." We all agreed. There was another silence, before I sat up and looked around at them.

"What lesson do we have next?"

"History." Someone answered.

"And the topic is…?"

"Something about a guy who killed prostitutes for kicks." The same voice answered. I guessed it was Suigetsu when Sasuke, Juugo and Karin snorted, their white teeth glistening in the aftermath of their chuckling.

"Jack the Ripper?"

"That's the one." Suigetsu snapped his fingers.

"And how far are you into the topic?"

"We're only just starting it today." Sasuke rubbed his wrist.

"Kay. And who's teaching?"

"Sarutobi-sensei. He's an old dude, but he's one of the nicest we've got."

"Okay."

"…Why the interrogation?" Karin asked, sitting up. I grinned and giggled.

"I'm a nerd." I said in a forlorn tone. Karin 'aw-ed' and hugged me.

"Ah you're tiny!" She squealed, "Are you sure you're fifteen?"

"Karin…" Juugo sighed.

"What? She's like five feet tall!" Karin giggled, squeezing me. I blinked up at her.

"I'm five-one, _actually!_" I told her indignantly. The boys – excluding Sasuke – laughed. Sasuke just smirked and put his head in his hands. Karin looked at him with a slightly worried look.

"Sasuke?" She nudged his foot with hers.

"Hm?"  
"Are you alright?"

"Tired." He answered with a small smile.

"How's your mom?" Suigetsu asked, suddenly. I would have laughed at this – Suigetsu being the pervert that he seemed to be (believe me, I have good instincts, I know these things). I would have laughed, but everyone suddenly looked serious.

"Worse than ever." He muttered, pulling a clump of grass from the ground. I whipped out my phone and texted Karin, not wishing to speak it out loud.

**Kari: What's up with his mom? Sorry, but he's cute, we can't have cute guys all depressive and suchlike. **

She looked up at the sharp vibration in her pocket and shot me a questioning glance before texting back at a rapid speed.

**Karin: Cancer; I don't think he'll mind telling you if you ask him. His family are famous; it's pretty much public news now.**

I slowly put my phone down, and nudged the raven haired teen.

"Sasuke, sorry to intrude but, is there something wrong with your mom?" I asked softly, carefully. I remembered how sensitive Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara all got about their mothers death. Kankuro suffered the worst.

"She's sick." He answered, looking right at me, "Cancer. They don't think she'll make it through the treatment." I felt something at the back of my chest pang. He knew, and he wasn't afraid to tell me, when he'd only met me a mere hour ago.

"Shit," I whispered, "You're okay with it?"

"No." He answered, returning to murdering the grass. "We want her to pull through, but she's… not as strong as she used to be."

"I'm sorry." Was all I could bring myself to say… to hear someone speak so openly about his mother's oncoming death, and not break. He was so strong. My respect for him increased.

"Don't worry about it?"

I saw Suigetsu whip out his phone and text at a rather admirable speed. Seconds later, I noticed Sasuke take his phone out and glance from it to Suigetsu, to Karin and then me. He did something completely unexpected and _grinned_. Suigetsu nodded vigorously. This was getting strange. Karin and Suigetsu both raised their eyebrows at Sasuke who looked at me sideways and smirked.

"Hey there."  
"Hi?" I said, unsurely. The four of them cracked up laughing, leaving me giggling nervously and clueless as to what was going on.

* * *

We walked to History, I was still confused as to what exactly had happened back there, but I was about to learn something rather shocking.

Karin grabbed my wrist and pulled me into one of the girl's bathrooms to check her make up. As she re-applied her mascara I finally managed to ask her about the Suigetsu-Sasuke thing.

"Hey, Karin?"

"Huh?"

"How come, if you're going out with Suigetsu, did you tell me that Sasuke's hot right in front of him?"

"Oh!" She turned around, "I trust Suigetsu not to get jealous, and he knows that he's my one and only, so he's fine with it. Also, Sasuke and him are really close, so they know where to draw the line. And… there's something else." She added, almost in a whisper.

"What is it?"

"He likes someone else, so Suigetsu knows he wouldn't go after me, or I go after him. We have too tight a bond, the four of us. And when Sasuke told you about his mom, you became one of us. Yes, he speaks about it openly, but only to us. And when you asked him, he didn't hesitate. I think… I think he trusts you."

"Huh?"

"I told you that he wouldn't _mind _telling you, but he did it straight away, he didn't attack the grass either, did he?"

"No, I guess not."

"Suigetsu thinks he likes you." Karin informed me, glossing her lips.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked, thoroughly shocked.

"Well, I could tell you liked him from the second you laid your eyes on him, DON'T speak, you know it's true."

"….Kay?"

"And then, Suigetsu and Sasuke are like this—" Karin linked her pinkies, "So they know a lot about each other, and Sui texted Sasuke asking him what he thought of you, and Sasuke texted back… hang on a sec…" She whipped out her phone and read out the message. "_She's tiny!_" I blinked.

"And how does that mean that he likes me?"

"Normally he puts something like: Nah, ew, blah, or please never ever bring that girl near me again."

"…Oh?"

"Yeah…"

"Right so…"

"Sui and I are totally gonna hook you both up."

"KARIN!" I shrieked as she ducked out of the bathrooms. I caught up to her just as she reached the boys and hid behind Suigetsu giggling. "Karin I'm going to—" She put a long, slim finger to her lips, her glasses glinted in the light. I twitched and turned around. Behind me was Juugo, his arms were folded and he smirked widely.

"Kari, I know what's going on…" He grinned evilly and whispered in my ear. "…And weather you like it or not, Karin and Sui are never gonna give up."

I shivered. That was really, really, really, creepy okay? I realised something.

I was _screwed_.

* * *

**That's where I'm gonna cut it today; I've got a lot lined up for the next chapter. Karin and Juugo's plan is going to go into action, the terrible twosome, poor Kari, so much is about to go wrong for her. **

**I'm sorry if Sasuke seemed out of character in this chapter, I'm really not sure how to characterize him. I know he wouldn't just go out and say stuff like he did, and I know he wouldn't get all cheeky with the "Hey there." Thing… forgive me?**

**Thank you for adding this story to your favourites, putting it on an alert or reviewing. It'd be nice if you did that for me now! Please leave me some tips on how I could faze Sasuke into being his emo-self, but how he could be… I don't know… would you use the word fluffy?**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! Tell me what you thought, anything, at all.**

**-YourChemicalRomancex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**- Rivals -**

I've always liked history. I've always felt that I was pretty good at it. That was until I came to Konoha Academy for Gifted Students. I mean… sheesh! They really weren't kidding when they said _gifted. _When Sarutobi-sensei – a tall, old man with kind eyes that wrinkled and creased when he smiled – asked a question, every hand in the room flew up at top speed. I suddenly didn't feel quite so smart.

A girl at the front with like AMAZING pink hair (why did everyone have such amazing pink hair colours?), I think her name was Sakura or something, was always the first to have her hand shoot up into the air, followed closely by Karin. Finally, we were told to get into groups and re-enact the gruesome murders of the five women whom Jack the Ripper had supposedly killed. Naturally, I followed Karin, Juugo, Sasuke and Suigetsu to a desk at the back of the room. We discussed roles, and how we should enact it.

"…And Suigetsu can be Mary Kelly—" Sasuke concluded, adding a blunt "Ow." When Suigetsu punched him.

"Fuck you man, I'm no prostitute!"

"…Karin's being one." Sasuke argued back with a shrug.

"Karin _is_ one, what's your point?" I gasped, Karin's draw dropped before she collapsed into giggles, repeatedly smacking said offending purple eyed teen.

"Suigetsu! You're so horrible to me!" She whined. I watched the two of them 'kiss-and-make-up' feeling kind of… empty…

I haven't ever been able to keep up a strong relationship for more than three months. I usually get bored pretty quickly. Sadly.

"I'm sorry, Karin." He grinned, kissing her cheek. She batted him away when Sarutobi-sensei came over to see how we were doing.

"We'll have less of that, and more work, Mr Hōzuki."

"Sorry, sensei, but she's just so preeeetttyyyy…" Suigetsu drawled, not taking his eyes off of Karin. Sarutobi-sensei smiled and walked away murmuring something about 'Young love' and 'the old days'. Poor bloke, must be going senile. I grinned at Juugo who had been watching me.

"They always like that?" I asked, flicking my wrist in Suigetsu and Karin's direction.

"Pretty much, so. It's a love/hate relationship."

"Aah," I nodded, "And you, Juugo? Have you got someone special?" His amber eyes warmed to the colour of the leaves that fall off of trees in the winter, "Ooh? Was that a yes?"

"I do… but she moved to Suna."

"Oh? I'm intrigued, do you still speak to each other."

"Yeah," He whipped out his phone and showed me a picture of himself and a girl on a yacht. I gasped, I knew that girl, "her name's Temari." He told me with a faint smile. I clapped my hands like a child.

"I know her!" I squeaked, "She was a good friend to me when I lived in Suna!"

"Really?" Juugo asked me, teeth glittering as he grinned stupidly. Love-struck idiot…

"Yeah! I know her brother's also."

"That's so weird." Juugo informed me, gazing out of the window, "How come you never mentioned her before?"

"I didn't think to, but that is kinda weird that I've been hanging around with you all day and I we had a mutual friend the whole time."

"Heh, yeah." Juugo agreed. That conversation died when Sasuke finished writing his basic script for the role play.

"Kari, you'll be my first victim." He said smirking. I blinked. "Mary Ann Nichols. And I'm supposed to rape you and then kill you. Sound nice?"

"Uh… very… appealing…" I told him, my tone dwindling on the thought of a woman murdered in a smoky London street.

"Heh… and then… Karin can be Annie Chapman."

"Koolio, so I'm a whore now, right?"

"Damn right." Sasuke continued to read, rubbing his wrist. "Yeah, and I'm supposed to shank you as well. Then – oh hold up, we need another person." He looked around the classroom, looking for someone who'd been left out (poor thing). He spotted someone and shouted across the room, "Sakura!" Karin stiffened and twitched and squeezed his arm with a death grip.

"No, no, no, no. Sasuke if you bring that girl here then _I _will be the one shanking _you!_" She growled menacingly. Sasuke merely looked at her with raised eyebrows and a slight twitch.

"Sakura, join our group, we need another whore." He stated bluntly as the pinkette approached our table.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" She asked, tucking a strand of (amazing, amazing hair) behind her ear and smiling shyly at him. Sasuke suddenly stood up and grabbed her wrists then bent down over her.

"Scream," He ordered, she cried out awkwardly as he ran his pen along her throat in a rather sexy manner. He was an amazing actor. I could see his eyes smoulder as he continued to act out the killing of Elizabeth Stride. I felt my insides squeeze and I suddenly became jealous. The way that Sasuke leered over Sakura with that hot smirk and those amazing eyes of his, which almost (_almost)_ had a crimson tint to them darkening as he got nearer to her. She looked anything but how a woman would when faced with a rather unpleasant and grisly death would.

_She was totally enjoying it. _

Karin had probably sensed my growing antagonism and promptly kicked Sasuke in the leg.

"Gah- ah, you crazy bitch!" He spat, limping back to his chair. Sakura's shoulders sunk. Karin saw this and smirked a satisfied smirk, in the background I could hear Sasuke's agonized groaning. "And, I mean who the fuck does that? How could you just… cut me off in mid flow, why, Karin, why?"

"Kari Tenatai, Right?" Asked a silky innocent voice from behind me, I turned to the pinkette and smiled a very fake smile.

"Yeah, that's me. And you're Sakura, correct?"

"Yup. Sakura Haruno. I just wanted to, like, introduce myself." She giggled, her green eyes sparkling with something I didn't quite recognize, but I felt familiar.

_Of course!_

Temari's Bitch Stare. I tuned my smile down and gave her a rather false, misleading, grateful grin.

"Well thanks, Sakura. How nice of you."

"Well, I do try to be as welcoming as I can!"

"Oh I bet you do." I nodded, my cheeks practically melting from over-use.

"…So you're in Sasuke's class, right?" She asked, touching her hair. I became suspicious.

"…That's right."

"He's nice isn't he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rich, hot, smart, cute… funny when he feels like it." She added, blushing.

"You like him?" I asked, my eyes narrowing a fraction.

"I guess you could say that, pretty much everyone in the school is in love with him – girls _and_ boys." I snorted frigidly at this.

"Well he is good looking." I admitted.

And that was when _it_ happened. When the silent threat passed between us. Her eyes narrowed into green slits, mine mirrored hers, only a dark shade of blue. She told me to back off without saying a word, I replied with a sort of try-me-bitch glare. Karin skipped over and pulled me away from her before there was any damage done. I have a short temper when I don't like people…

Sasuke stared at the sheet he was holding in his hand for a moment before looking at Suigetsu.

"Sui, swap roles with Kari." Suigetsu's eyes twinkled, I felt my stomach eat itself.

"Yes boss." The snowy haired Karin-bully waltzed past me beaming, a sharp, white canine sticking out of his mouth. My stomach was now probably dissolved.

"…and it says here that Jack the Ripper… did _what?_ " Sasuke stood up and pointed at his teacher accusingly. "ARE ALL THE TEACHERS IN THIS SCHOOL PERVERTS OR WHAT?"

"Sasuke, chill, man," Suigetsu said to Sasuke from his seat next to me, "People are staring." He didn't care. He got stared at all the time. I held my breath as Sarutobi-sensei came towards us.

"Sasuke, keep your voice down." He told him.

"No, look, the words clearly state—"

"I know what they say, Sasuke. It's up to your group to alter the murders – make it funny, make it love born, it's up to you. It doesn't have to be centred around the—"

"OHHHH!" Karin cut the sensei off, obviously wishing not to discuss the rest. "Okay, guys – so here's what I think happened. Jack the Ripper was actually a woman called Jacqueline and she got jealous because her husband slept with all of those prostitutes and she went on a rampage and… you get me, guys?"

"I understand." Juugo nodded. Suigetsu agreed. Sasuke made a sound that sounded as if he was agreeing and Sakura nodded. I, too, agreed that we should just do the thing like that. We'd wasted enough time.

"Kari should be Jacqueline." Suigetsu said, "And Sasuke can be her husband."

"Hey, why am I the psycho?" I asked in an offended voice.

"Because you're short."

"…That's… Suigetsu... that's discrimination…" I whispered in mock shock. He grinned and hugged me.

"Sorry, midge."

_And that was where the nick-name started._

* * *

After history, we had break. Karin came with me to fetch my timetable. The walk was quiet and awkward until said red-head suddenly stopped and looked down at me with her crimson eyes.

"I don't know what he thought he was doing, but I'm sure it didn't mean a thing."

"It looked like it meant a heck of a lot." I replied, feeling like a cat in a room full of balloons.

"Listen, Kari, truth is Sasuke and Sakura dated a while ago but broke up because someone leaked to the media that she was only dating him for his money and shit. For some reason or another, he believed it, but she was still in love with him… still is apparently." I twitched with annoyance. I mean, even if it was Sakura, who'd go and say something like that to the whole world? I decided that that was one of the lowest things I'd ever heard of. And Sasuke was stupid to believe it. However… I guess… being famous isn't all that easy.

"Why does he still speak to her if that's what happened?"

"Because he knows he can get her to do anything he wants." Karin answered with a sneer at something she was seeing in her head. "Dirty boy…" She burst into a fit of giggles. I decided I'd rather not try to picture what she was thinking. I remembered how disgusted Sasuke had been at the prospect of having to re-enact the killings of the five women in history – especially Mary Kelly who was sexually assaulted and brutally mutilated the worst out of the five.

"Karin, you're disgusting." I told her, starting to walk again.

"You love it, midge."

"Of course," I laughed, "But does he still have any feelings for her? Like, is there any point in me putting myself out there for him or…" I trailed off, she'd know what I meant.

"Not for Sakura, no."

"Not for anyone?"

"At the moment, the only woman in his life is his mom, and the only thing he's focussed on is her getting better… though, well, you've heard how pessimistic he is about it." She told me, a sad mist swarming through her eyes. We walked for a while.

"Is she nice? His mother, I mean."

"She's practically _my _mother." Karin said, looking at the ground, "I never really knew my parents – I lived in care for most of my life – Sasuke and Itachi used to walk with me from school to the Care Home. Or I'd wait for them to come out in the mornings and Mikoto would invite me in, 'cuz, like, boys are slow…" She stopped talking and smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"Aw, Karin…" I squeezed her arm.

"But yeah, anyways." She straightened up and marched across the concrete towards the reception building. "I reckon Suigetsu is lecturing Sasuke right about now. And don't worry, we're all here to back you up if that Sakura tries anything." Karin swore.

"Thank you, Karin." I smiled and skipped along side her. "But ya know, I could totally whip that girls ass."

"Oh you think so?"

"I know it."

"How so?"

"I've lived in a lot of places; I've picked up a lot of fighting skills."

"I see, I see…" Karin nodded. "What, you mean like martial arts?"

"Yeah."

"We have a dojo underneath the sports hall." Karin grinned, bouncing on her toes. "Itachi's Gai-sensei's… like… assistant? Gai-sensei usually lets him take the classes because Itachi is a total genius."

"Isn't everyone in this place?"

"…Well… there is this one guy who's like… pretty slow… butbut_but_ he_ totally_ makes up for it in sports. He's one of the guys who get to wear '_the tie.'_" She said, making speech marks with her fingers.

"Hey, just wondering… are there any girls that wear 'the tie'?" I asked, trying to think of anyone I had seen wearing one.

"Sakura is the only girl in the whole school who wears it." Karin hissed, "She's freaking crazy, man."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. In taijutsu class after lunch." She continued. I nodded and continued forward.

* * *

I couldn't wait for taijutsu. I was interested in what this Sakura could do… what made her so special that _the _Sasuke Uchiha would go out with her. Don't get me wrong, at first I liked the girl, I thought she seemed smart and pretty and dedicated all at once… until she started acting like a slut to me. Or was it Sasuke who had been acting like a slut?

_ARGH!_ I was so _confused! _Stupid, stupid pretty boys and bitch-stares and new schools and history classes! Gahd…

English and Math flew by, and lunch was spent back on the field, sitting in the shade and talking about the most random things, like what cereals everyone preferred.

Finally the taijutsu class arrived. The moment I'd been waiting for. The moment I could finally show what I was made of.

The first thing I realised was that Gai-sensei was probably the goofiest looking man I had ever met in my entire life. He wore green shorts that were pulled up probably well past his belly button and a green polo neck t-shirt with the school emblem of a leaf sewn over his heart in red. He had the shiniest hair in the world, cut into a straight bowl haircut (seriously!) with a gappy straight fringe. And through that fringe one could see the most bizarre eyebrows in the world. I think I mistook them for caterpillars or something because I did a double take and backed into Juugo and almost hid behind him.

"You'll get used to it." He'd said.

"Aha! So you would be Kari." Gai-Sensei beamed down at me. I nodded meekly. He probably thought I had something wrong with my eyes, because they kept travelling up to those enormous eyebrows.

"Yes sir."

"Your old Phys-Ed teacher, Baki-sensei sent us a report that you were especially skilled in the body arts!" A few people giggled. "In fact, he had only the highest praise for you, so today, I'm going to pair you up with Sakura." Both of us probably snapped our necks at the speed we turned to glare at each other. I noticed Sasuke's older brother sitting behind Gai-sensei taking notes. I saw him look up and smirk (so _that_ was where Sasuke got it…).

Behind me, I heard a few murmurs of 'that'll be interesting' and 'that little one? Nah, she can't take Sakura on'. I was slightly offended.

"Before the two of you face off, raise your hand if you didn't get to fight last week." Gai-sensei instructed: two hands floated into the air. "Okay, step forward – Sasuke and Naruto!"

_Sasuke._

The raven haired teen strolled to the front of the room, hands stuck in his white gym shorts and the collar of his red polo-shirt turned up. He stood at the front of the room and watched silently as his opponent bounded to the front of the room. And this guy was frickin' adorable. He had these uncontrollable blonde spikes sticking up in all directions and eyes a shade or two lighter than mine. Like the sky in the summer. He stopped grinning when he was stood before Sasuke, and instead glared. And all of the warmth that had been surrounding me suddenly vanished. Apparently these two had serious grudge against one another.

This fight was going to be interesting…

* * *

**ZOMG, what now? I hate this chapter so, so, SO much! Basically, I hate being mean to Sakura, but I know how much everyone loves the SasuSaku pairing, so I thought I might throw a little healthy competition in. **

**I was going to write a Sasuke vs. Sai fight, but the choice was so hard I eventually ended up playing a game of eenie meenie with myself to see which of the boys Sasuke would go up against. **

**Thank you for the reviews! I didn't expect this story to get any at all so to be honest I'm pretty grateful that I even got two.**

**So… next chapter… Naruto vs. Sasuke, who's gonna win? Hahaha, I haven't got a clue! And then Kari vs. Sakura – is Sakura gonna pound Kari into the floor? …Shit, I hope not, because that would just be **_**embarrassing**_**.**

**It's now exactly six minutes past midnight and I've been typing away for three hours, I think my fingers are going to have a breakdown. So I'll stop babbling and just let you tell me what your thoughts were, if you have anything to share, please do. Thanks for reading, faving, reviewing, alerting – blah. It makes me happy when I read my e-mails and know that this story is actually capturing people's attention. **

**-YourChemicalRomancex **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**- When Things Got Out Of Hand - **

When boys start fighting, it's really scary. They both push each other with words until one of them lashes out – and that's when things get ugly. Itachi and Gai-sensei stood at either end of the mats, preparing to stop the match if things got out of hand… and by their grim looks, it seemed that something was bound to go wrong.

"Sasuke, Naruto, are you ready?" Gai-sensei said, his eyes flickering from one to the other, and then to Itachi. The boys didn't say a word; instead they just stared at each other. "Alright then," Gai-sensei stepped back and nodded to Itachi, who also stepped back slightly, "Begin!" He roared.

There was an almost dead silence. The two glared at each other before Naruto bent down low into a fighting stance. Sasuke simply stood there, waiting.

"Go for it Naruto!" A few of the boys shouted, whilst most of the girls in the room were almost biting their nails.

"Who's gonna win?"

"I don't know! Last time was pretty bad…"

"I mean, both of them are evenly matched."

"Naruto's bigger than Sasuke."

"What's your point? Sasuke's _Itachi's _little brother."

"True…"

There were lots of different conversations going on around me, I tried not to pay attention to them, but I was curious as to who was the stronger of the two. I from the front of the room, I heard a loud scratching sound. Someone had moved. I squeezed past a few taller males ("Excuse me, short person coming through…") and gasped at the sight before me.

Sasuke and Naruto were moving so fast! It couldn't have been a natural speed. Throwing punches and kicks at absurd angles, catching and ducking and rolling and dodging. Flipping and jumping and spinning and grabbing. Naruto's fists moved so quickly I would have thought that there were about sixteen of him in the room. But Sasuke dodged them all easily and managed to trip Naruto with a sweep of his leg. However, once Naruto was down, he grabbed a hold of Sasuke's ankle and twisted it into what looked like an excruciatingly painful position. Sasuke's face screwed up and he went down into a sort of hand stand, and promptly kicked Naruto in the face.

Naruto flew backwards with a grunt, but immediately got back up, rubbing his nose.

"Daooww…" He mumbled before flashing past and grinding his fist into Sasuke's stomach. I gasped as Sasuke coughed loudly and stepped back clutching his abdomen. Naruto smirked. "That all you've got?"

"Far from it." Came Sasuke's reply, I saw the way he caught Itachi's eye before sprinting around the mat. Naruto stood, arms folded and waited patiently until the raven haired teen slipped from the side of the mat and aimed to land a kick to the back of the blonde's leg.

It would have shattered a bone if Naruto hadn't back flipped over Sasuke's head. There were gasps of wonderment as he landed gracefully and stood up straight again. Sasuke growled and for a moment, the two of them just stared at each other before dashing towards one another, fists raised.

There was a sickening thud as tanned skin connected with a pale jaw, and an ivory fist smacked into a perfect, freckled nose. I gasped and closed my eyes. I heard both of the boys groan and opened my eyes to see them staggering away from each other, both mumbling curses.

"Sasuke, _COME ON!_" Karin shrieked, suddenly standing next to me, a girl on the other side with long, long,_ long_ midnight blue hair glanced at Karin before raising a fist and pumping it in the air.

"Go on, Naruto!" She shouted. Only, she wasn't as loud as Karin. I focussed my attention back on the two teens in front of me. They were probably having a psychic argument with each other with the way that they were both getting so wound up just looking at each other.

"SASUKE!" Naruto finally roared, "I'm not gonna let you beat me!"

"Keep telling yourself that, loser." Sasuke muttered, rubbing his jaw before they both ran at each other with that same unnatural speed. I noticed a few of the girls around me squeak and the boys look at each other worriedly. Karin nudged me.

"Shit's about to go down."

"What do you mean?"

"Itachi and Gai-sensei are gonna have to step in."

"Why—?"

My question was cut off by another loud scratch of feet on the mats – I twirled around so fast my neck probably snapped – and, once again, the boys were in motion. Only this time, not dodging a single attack but reverting to plain blocks. I noticed Sasuke trap Naruto with his ankle and toss him over. Naruto sat up and rolled backwards onto his feet. However, before he could fully re-gain his balance, Sasuke caught a hold of the blond and slammed him back onto the ground. I couldn't see what was happening, but heard choking sounds and ferocious punching.

_Where the heck had that come from? Sasuke: the calm, unemotional, never phased, confident, god-like being – was pummelling the sunny, loud, warm looking person into the floor. And no-one even knew why._

"Sasuke! Stop it." Itachi said loudly, his deep, well spoken voice resounding around the hall. Everyone's conversations stopped, but the steady thudding and groaning and choking didn't cease. I was almost completely horrified. I watched as Itachi and Gai-sensei leaped over the mats and made their way to where Sasuke was continually smashing the now probably bleeding blonde teen into the ground. Itachi swiftly caged his arms underneath Sasuke's armpits and dragged him backwards with a harsh yank. This caused a growl to escape from Sasuke. Eventually, Itachi managed to get him to flop down into a chair and spoke to him with sharp features.

"I'm not kidding, Sasuke. You've got to watch what you do here, these are _our _school fighters, and it's not like how it is in the competitions. You're not supposed to totally deck your classmates. Especially with such a force, understand?" Itachi was referring to the whole choking thing

"Yeah… but… I know. Whoa, fuck." Was all I caught from the (slightly shaky) pale Uchiha boy. Karin tugged at my gym shirt sleeve.

"Let's go see him." She said before completely dragging us over to Itachi and Sasuke. Karin beamed at Itachi who was probably about the same height as Sasuke. It was almost scary how alike they looked, except for Itachi's tanned skin and long hair – they could have been twins. Now that I was so much closer to the eldest of the two I could see a few more differences. Itachi had lines of stress etching out from under his smouldering onyx eyes. He nodded to Karin and then to me before sitting down next to Sasuke and offering him a drink.

Karin and Sasuke started a quiet conversation as Gai-sensei and Naruto limped off of the green mats. Naruto hugged the girl I'd seen earlier – the one with the long, long, _long _hair. She kissed his (now swollen) cheek and rubbed a hand soothingly on his back. He too, took a seat.

"Sasuke, what happened just then?" Karin finally asked. The younger of the Uchiha brothers ran a hand through his (very soft looking) darker than midnight hair, making its already messy style even messier. I resisted the urge to go 'aww' and tell him how cute he looked. Because he was a tired angry looking male, who had just beat the crap out of his floored opponent. Meanie.

"I'm not sure. He's gotten stronger. I just wanted to whack the shit outta him before he could do anymore damage to me. Kari, it's your turn." He said suddenly and looked up from his chair, nodding to me. I looked from my silver toe-nails and stared at him, long and hard. I tried to tell him with my eyes that I was about to freaking annihilate that girl with the pink hair and the green eyes who he once dated but broke up with because of some media shit. The only girl in the school with the sports honours tie – I was going to beat her.

* * *

Sakura and I met in the centre of the floor of mats. My bare feet were almost sticking to them as I approached the pinkette. I sized her up. She had to be at least five inches taller than me, and she looked very feisty. But judging by the information Karin had given me, Sakura was only trained in Konoha's fight skills. I had a whole array of different skills and talents that I had picked up from years of travelling and the likes. I'd stayed with many families famed for their skill levels in the body arts. And I _had _been in Baki's favourite fight team. I smirked at her. She raised her pink eyebrows and placed a hand on her hip. Queue the bitch glares. We stared at each other whilst Itachi carefully explained his rules to us with a stern face.

"…And if we have a repeat of what Sasuke and Naruto just performed, Gai-sensei and I are going to have to intervene. So don't try to kill yourselves okay?"

"Yes." Sakura and I replied, not taking our eyes off one another.

"Okay then… begin!" He said loudly (Itachi rarely shouted).

To say that Sakura was strong was an understatement. She was _crazy!_ I barely managed to dodge the numerous punches she threw at me. I could literally feel the air around her balled fists shatter as she stumbled forward from not being able to let her fists connect properly. I was shaken at first, until I managed to find a safe footing. I leant in my stance, rolling my body and sweeping backwards in an almost limbo-like movement, safe from yet another bone smashing hit.

"What are you DOING?" Sakura growled at me, before launching, once again, towards me. Her shout distracted me and I felt her knuckles slam against my forearm. I gasped at the numb feeling slithering up my arm. Around us there was a low 'ooohh…' sound.

"She's screwed." Someone said loudly, I saw Sakura smirk. I realised something. She swung blindly – that was why she missed so many times. And she didn't kick either, all she seemed to do was fight with her fists. If I could just get enough height in a jump, and land it on one of her shoulders…

Yeah. That was what I'd do. I followed Sasuke's technique and sprinted around the mats. Faster and faster until I couldn't read the pinkette's facial features. Not that I wanted to. She was probably smirking. Bitch.

Then I suddenly pivoted on my toes, don't ask me how but I managed to be standing right behind her before grabbing each of her arms and pulling them up backwards – this is immensely painful, as you will know if you have an older brother who just happens to be the biggest sadist in the world. Sakura threw me a dirty look over her shoulder. I knew she was bigger than me and could have flipped me over her back in one second. But for some reason she didn't. Instead she caught my ankle with her foot. In shock, I let go. Tried to escape. If she caught me in another one of her fist firing rounds, I was completely screwed. Pathetically I whined.

"Let me go… that wasn't supposed to happen…" Sakura grabbed the front of my polo shirt, pulled me forward gently, and then roughly shoved me backwards. The force almost sent me toppling backwards. Almost.

I managed to land my hands and toes on the ground, going into what's called 'The Crab' …or something… Then, I applied pressure onto my hands and threw my body backwards. I tucked my knees in before back flipping and landing just less than a meter away from her, breathing deeply. How the hell was I supposed to beat this girl? She was psychotic! I mean… sheesh…

I mean… _SERIOUSLY!_

"Come on, Kari!" I heard Karin yell. Of course Karin would be the one yelling. But shortly afterward I heard a few more encouraging calls from a deep voice (Juugo) and a determined, pissed off, strained voice (Suigetsu). Why pissed off? Was the fight getting boring?

_Well then, I guess I'll just have to liven things up a bit._

I lowered myself into one more stance, pushing out my hands until I felt the muscles underneath the golden tanned skin on my arms strain with effort. Sakura thundered towards me. I danced around her in a circle. This was going well. I managed to stab her in the stomach with my fist – even though I knew that was dangerous to us girls.

"No more dirty moves, Kari!" I heard Gai-sensei yell out from where he was sitting with Naruto. I rolled my eyes and stabbed her with the tips of my fingers. Shoulders; arms; back; legs… everywhere. _Someone _was going to wake up with _quite a few _bruises tomorrow. I felt proud of my work when her face scrunched up into pain. She took one step back. I relaxed slightly. Thought I'd let her get her breath back. I'm a decent person, see.

Sadly, Sakura wasn't. She took the advantage of my lowered guard and swiftly punched me in the side of the face. I stared at her for a few seconds before blacking out completely.

* * *

Voices. That's what I could hear. Why were they all so loud? Stupid loud voices.

"Midge? Midge, wake up!" Oh hey, I knew that voice. That was Karin: the one with red hair and red eyes and librarian glasses. Why was she telling me to wake up again? Oh yeah. That Sakura bitch knocked me out. Fuck… that means I lost. Damn.

What was that smell? That lovely cinnamon and new cotton and slightly sweaty smell. It was surrounding me.

"Should I take her to the med room?" I liked that silky voice too. Whose was it again? It belonged to someone pretty.

"No, she'll come round in a sec." That voice was pretty too. That voice was soothing.

I leant into the cinnamon and new cottony smelling person and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my abdomen and pull me upwards so that I was sitting. Well, leaning against something warm and hard and soft all at the same time. Wow, my cheek hurt. I was totally gonna beat the shit out of that girl. I groaned loudly when pressure was applied to the injured cheek.

"You waking up, huh?" Silky, perfect voice. Right by my ear.

OH SHIT.

* * *

**I'm not gonna lie, I hate this chapter. I can't do action scenes. Seriously. So, Sasuke took care of Kari? What the fuck! I can't write emo; it's not my thing. Sorry if he seems too OOC. Uhm, yeah if you have any tips for that, I'd be saooooo grateful. **

**Wow, I need bed. Now. **

**I will be updating more frequently from now on; since next Friday school finishes up for the summer and I'll have more time to kill. I probably wont be able to update at all next week though, going camping :s… **

**So; thank you, kind person, for taking the time to read, and please leave a review. It will make me literally squeak with happiness. **

**Next time: Kari and Sasuke have an awkward moment. Karin and Sakura will have a "little chat" and Suigetsu's house. Maybe. I haven't thought about that part yet. Hmph, whatever. **

**Cha, cha cha…**

**-YourChemicalRomancex**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**- Confusion -  
**

Waking up in Sasuke Uchiha's arms was really nice. I've had a lot of boyfriends in my life, but like I've said – I get bored easily. But those guys were never as nice smelling and warm and comfortable all at the same time. I wanted to stay there, with my head slanted against his chest underneath his chin with one of his hands adding a gentle pressure to the bottom of my bicep. Soft strands of dark hair were tickling my forehead and I was cloaked by the scent of cinnamon and new cotton.

_What am I thinking? I've only known the guy for five hours, and I'm already wishing I could lie in his arms forever? Wow, I'm such a creep. _

I shuffled out of his grip and turned to blink up at him. I felt myself sink slightly when my deep blue eyes clashed with his onyx optics. I stared at him, willing myself not to blush – because, like, I just _don't_ do that stuff. I pulled myself together and glared around the room until I spotted the pinkette sporting a malicious grin as she high-fived a dark haired boy who looked suspiciously like Sasuke (only, this guy was sort of dead looking. And gay looking…). I turned back to Sasuke to see him sitting in the same place as before, and Itachi kneeling next to him.

"I don't believe it." Suigetsu said, finally.

"Huh?" I stared at the snowy haired human with swirling purple eyes.

"One punch… and you were down for about five minutes."

"I don't know what happened!" I defended. Karin flopped onto the mats next to me and patted my shoulder.

"I told you," She said, "That bitch is _crazy_…" She drawled out the 'crazy' with a distant, scared face, as if haunted by a distant memory. "You're okay though, right?"

"Yeah."

"Your cheek," Itachi began, frowning, "If you don't want a messed up bruise – make sure that you get some ice on it." I nodded, not knowing what else I _could _do. There was a long silence.

"That's the longest I've ever seen anyone go at Sakura for." Juugo mumbled from somewhere behind Itachi.

"It was, wasn't it?" Karin grinned up at the amber eyed being excitedly. Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other, not saying a word. Synchronised, they stood up and walked over to Gai-sensei who was speaking to Sakura with a ridiculously white-teethed smile on his face.

My face ached. Stupid, stupid pink haired genius! How could she even do that? I wasn't easy to bring down. I was kind of like a cat after someone had thrown it into a pond. I bit and scratched and scarred until I had my revenge. I was gonna get one of those stripy ties, and show Sasuke that Sakura wasn't the only special—

What the fuck? Why was I acting like such a jealous bitch? I was only going to be in this village for six months. What was the point in me even _trying _to impress someone like Sasuke? What was the point in _bothering _to get Sakura back for hitting me? I guess I'd never know, because right at that moment I was yanked up by someone behind me. I squealed and spun around.

"Who's—" I began before almost fainting. He smirked at me, his dark hair swishing slightly, dark eyes sparkling. His head tilted – almost making him look like a confused puppy. How the hell did he get from Gai-sensei to me in such a short period of time? That was fricken' scary, man. "Sasuke?"

"Thought I'd help you up."

"Help appreciated." I giggled. I think this was the first time I'd spoken to him on my own since the 'Juugo-throwing-desk-through-window Incident.'

"Wasn't much of a chore, you're small."

"Ch." I folded my arms over my chest and looked to the corner of the room, tapping one of my feet. My gaze glittered back onto his perfect features. Seriously, how could anyone be so good looking? "Are you okay now?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "kinda lost it back there, huh?"

"I guess you did. Are you and that Naruto guy, like, rivals or something?" I combed my fingers through my fringe – praying that it hadn't gone all stringy with sweat and whatever. Sasuke pulled a face.

"Our moms are friends. We've known each other all our lives—"

"You just don't like him, right?"

"No, he's a bit of a jackass."

"Ahh, I get you." I nodded, looking down at my silver toenails. I felt icy fingertips on my bruising cheek and stiffened.

"Sorry, d'zat hurt?" Sasuke asked, removing his hand from my face. I stared at him.

"No, your hands are cold." I replied, bluntly. Why the frick would someone I just met make me feel so… self conscious? I never would have given a damn before now! Why should this be any different? Sasuke grinned, perfect, straight, white teeth glittering under the fluorescent lights dangling from the roof on what looked like metal, or maybe nylon strings. I couldn't help but grin back.

"You busy tonight?"

"NO." I answered a little too quickly, and a little too loudly.

"Wanna come to Suigetsu's house later? His parents are out all week so he's basically got the whole place to himself." Sasuke said all this without blinking or flinching or babbling. Over-confident maybe, but I wasn't about to say no if it would piss Sakura off. Assuming that she still '_loved_' the Uchiha boy, it would.

"Yeah, if that's cool with the others…" I trailed off. I was still a polite person, even if I was desperately trying to piss of a girl with pink hair and green eyes who completely PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE about sixteen minutes ago.

"They'll be cool with it." He reassured me.  
"Oh?"

"They like you." He shot a glance over his shoulder at the three who stood in conversation not that far away from the two of us.

"Aw, I like them too!" I giggled. He gave me a funny look before spinning me around and holding onto each of my shoulders and marching me towards Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. I took smug note of the veins standing out on Sakura's forehead. Not to mention quite a few of the other girls in the dojo. Sheesh, it wasn't like Sasuke and I were _together _or anything. People can be so silly.

Karin winked at me when she saw us coming. I almost cringed but instead just looked at the floor.

"Karin. Could you not?" I mumbled when we reached the other three. She grinned and danced away to speak to a girl with almost the same shade of hair as hers.

"What was she doing?" Suigetsu asked. I wanted to throw myself against a brick wall and die.

"Uh, nothing."

"She wants me and Kari to date." Sasuke explained in a bored voice. Okay, _now _I wanted to throw myself against a brick wall and die. I couldn't have given a damn about a boy throughout my whole life, and yet today…

"Oh. Well, anyways. Kari, are you coming over to mine tonight or what?" Suigetsu asked, obviously knowing what Sasuke and myself had been speaking about before.

"If that's cool with you." I repeated.

"It's cool." He grinned before yelling at Karin to get her ass back here. The redhead scampered over, and we awaited Gai-sensei's next instruction.

"We haven't got much time for anything else but," before he could finish, a small girl with the strangest shaped orange pigtails and rosy cheeks handed him a pink slip of paper, "Thank you, Moegi… Sasuke!" Gai-sensei passed Sasuke the note before continuing to ask questions about what people thought of how the matches went. Sasuke frowned, his perfect eyebrows knitting together. Suigetsu used his middle and index fingers to whip the paper from the Uchiha's white hand. He read it for a few seconds before snickering and handing it to Karin.

"Looks like he wants to bang you again Sasuke." The swirly purple eyed being laughed, a pearly canine sticking out.

"I'm guessing this letter came from Orochimaru-sensei?" Karin mumbled with a confused expression.

"He did _not_ bang me." Sasuke defended, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sasuke, don't go." Karin said, straightening up. "I've got a weird feeling." Sasuke simply nodded before taking the pink slip back and crushing it into a little ball.

* * *

The five of us headed for the changing rooms, the three boys departing at the boys whilst Karin and I continued along to the girls. She was pretty quiet all through the process, her mouth set into a firm, straight line. I worried at that.

"Something wrong, Karin?" I asked, as she sprayed on a perfume that reminded me of candyfloss.

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yup," She plonked herself down onto one of the benches as she rifled through her bag. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to me, "I don't like the way that Orochimaru-sensei's being with Sasuke. It's really creepy and weird and ew."

"Then why don't you just report him?"

"Don't you think people would have already done that?" She hissed. I flinched slightly.

"I guess so." I mumbled, suddenly more than a little worried about the state that Karin was in.

"Sorry, Kari. But it's just so weird! The first time was funny, but not after taijutsu again, I mean… that's just wrong… "

"No, I get you, you're worried about your friend."

"Like, it's the exact same thing and same time and pink fucking slip of paper and –" She stopped and sniffed the air, "damn."

"What?"

"The boys are listening."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm gifted." Was her answer before she flounced over to the door and kicked it open. Hard.

This was quickly followed by a few violent shoving's and swear words. I giggled when Karin returned to pick up her bag and my wrist, and drag me out of the door. She passed Suigetsu who was lying on the floor, apparently in pain, without a second glance and then passed Sasuke and Juugo.

"To Suigetsu's?" She asked, turning from the glass paned door that she had begun to push open. In a flash Suigetsu was on his feet and dusting himself off.

"Sure. Kari you still coming?"

"Yeah?"

"Sweet. Let's go…!" He shot off out of the door in a dramatic way. Karin grabbed his elbow and was, of course, pulled after him. Juugo jogged after them laughing slightly leaving Sasuke and I to trail through the corridor awkwardly.

_Well... _It was awkward for _me_. Maybe not so much for him, who sauntered along, hands in his pockets, mouth in a straight line, staring straight ahead.

_He was so cool. _

I fiddled with a silver bracelet on my left wrist for a while before looking at him sideways.

"You were, like, amazing out there."

"Thank you. You too." He replied simply. I laughed, "What? It's true, I've never seen anyone go against Sakura for more than forty seconds."

"I've been told. She must be… a handful if she gets angry…" Sasuke's eyes glazed over in a distant look before, very faintly, his lips curled up into a little smirk. Idiot.

"I think handful's an understatement. When we were thirteen, she sent that guy, Naruto, flying sideways into a building. He's still got a few of the scars."

I felt myself sweatdrop.

Naruto: The guy that had almost taken _Sasuke_ down, had been beaten by a girl. And not just any girl, but Sasuke's ex-girlfriend. Sheesh.

"Were you and Naruto friends once?"

"Yeah."

"And you and Sakura dated once?"

"Yeah."

"Cool... so how come you were so… violent?"

"Ah…" He shrugged, "I dunno, I just flipped."

"Oh, I get you."

"Yeah…"

…_Awkward turtle… _

"So, those sports honours ties," I gestured to his red and black striped tie, "how do you get one?"

"Um, you represent the school in a tournament. And you usually only get them if you win certain things, like out of the whole tournament, hence why so few people actually wear them." He nodded to a few more people exiting the changing rooms as we passed through the corridor and out of the building.

"Oh right… think I could get one?" I grinned.

"Yeah, beat Sakura and I reckon the school'd give you one off the bat."

"No way…"

"Yeah, 'cuz none of the girls actually wear them, see?"

"Right, right…"

As we stepped out of the sports building, we were greeted by an insane amount of squeaking, screaming girls.

"Ah, shit. Sorry, Kari, mind if I use you for a sec?"

"What?" Sasuke intertwined his fingers with mine and wrapped an arm around my waist possessively. I stared at him, flabbergasted.

"Sasuke, what the—?"

"Please do this, just for me?" He breathed against the side of my head before I felt something warm and soft collide with my forehead.

Almost instantly, all of the noise ceased, and a fair amount of the girls jaws around me dropped to the ground.

"Did he just…?"

"He did!"

"What the hell? Isn't she, like, new?"

"Yeah, she only got here today."

"That little slut…"

I allowed myself to be manoeuvred by Sasuke until we reached Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. Sasuke stared straight at Suigetsu without turning around or letting me go.

"Are the psycho-bitches still watching?" He asked quietly?

"Yes." Suigetsu replied, his eyes tracing just behind Sasuke where the group of girls had turned to watch us and were now congregating in little groups and staring at the five of us.

"Okay. Kari, I may have just ruined your entire school life here." The Uchiha stated, rather bluntly.

"Really? And you're still not letting me go?" I tried to escape, but his arm tightened around my waist… I kinda liked it.

"…No."

"Sasuke, you're… a total idiot." Karin stared straight at him without looking anywhere else. I was so confused.

"Guys, tell me what's going on?" I mumbled, almost squished against Sasuke's white school shirt and nice scent. Juugo and Suigetsu started walking towards the black Bentley outside the school gates, Karin sighed and followed them, waving a hand behind her.

"Tell you at Suigetsu's place, get in the car!"

Sasuke released his grip around my waist but kept a hold on my hand and lead me towards his rather shiny, rather spacious car.

The car ride was quiet, unusually awkward, and squashed. I couldn't really be bothered to say anything, and so I just leaned back against the plush seats Sasuke's side and listened to the music.

"It's lucky you're so small." Sasuke murmured eventually. Karin and Suigetsu burst out laughing. Juugo grinned to himself in the front seat. I smiled, unable to stop it.

* * *

Suigetsu had a big house. Not that it wasn't uncommon in Konoha, pretty much all of the houses were big. It painted white and navy blue on the windowsills and doors and a paved driveway.

The five of us disembarked from the car and shuffled into the great house, removing our shoes and telling Suigetsu what pizza toppings we had in mind. He left to dial the pizza place whilst Karin lead Juugo, Sasuke, and I through the warm, uncharacteristically clean house and into a large living room with two squishy sofas and chairs surrounding a low, square coffee table and wide, flat screen TV. Juugo flopped into a chair closest to the TV and not too far away from the coffee table either, smart bloke. He was a professional cotcher. Karin sunk into one of the squishy sofas and beckoned me to sit down with her.

"You okay?" She asked, as Sasuke dropped onto the other sofa and asked Juugo the same question.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." I answered just as Suigetsu strolled into the room carrying many glasses of drink.

"I figured the girls wanted Sprite?"

"Yeah, thanks, Sui." Karin swiped two of the glasses filled with the clear, fizzy liquid and handed me one.

"How did you guess?" I grinned, taking a sip.

"Karin's all: I don't wanna get faaaaat…" He said in a mocking voice before he grinned, passing Juugo something orange and sitting down next to Sasuke, who simply took his drink from the tray with a grateful nod.

"So guys, before I'm weirded out any further, would you please tell me what happened back there?" I asked, placing my drink on the coffee table and staring straight at Sasuke.

* * *

**So, like, oh my gosh, that was weird. Sasuke should know better than to kiss a random girl when they've only known each other for about six hours. Tch… What's his explanation for that one then, huh? **

**Yeah, I've had a pretty weird week, what with school finishing and going camping and parties and getting a cold (SERIOUSLY, how do you get a cold in the summer?), and so I haven't had that much time to get on the computer. However, now that it is summer, and my head is full of romance and beauty and cuteness - I will be writing much more. **

**Can I just ask, because I know people often do breeze past OC and High School fics, if you're enjoying this story? Do you have any ideas about what could happen later on? How could I make this more interesting? HOW ON EARTH CAN I MAKE SASUKE LESS OOC? Because I feel at the moment, that this story is a little bland. Like, people usually have their plot starting in the very first chapter, and yet – mine has only just begun to develop here, in this chapter, which is like, the fifth. Haha…**

**Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now! Thank you for reading, please leave a review, or even put this story on your alerts, just to tell me what you think. **

**-YourChemicalRomancex**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**A Game of Let's Pretend -**

There was a short silence in which everyone stared at Sasuke, Karin bit her lip before the dark haired boy sunk back into his chair with a quiet sigh and massaged his temples. I looked at Karin again, who also had sunken into her chair. I didn't get what the big deal was, and so I just waited until Juugo's deep, calm voice spoke up.

"Well, Kari, you know how Sasuke is…" He scratched his forehead, searching for the word, "Well… loved by many people…" I laughed at this.

"Yeah?"

"Well sometimes they can get a little crazy and weird and—"

"Midge, don't be pissed with him."

"Sui, shut up!" Karin growled and set her drink down, "Okay, Kari, Sasuke, this is a very tricky situation we have here," she began, "but I'm afraid the two of you are going to have to pretend to be girlfriend and boyfriend—"

"What?" I squeaked, not that I wasn't thrilled or anything, I glanced at Sasuke, but was embarrassed to see that he was watching me, running a finger over his lip. I tightened my pony tail and ran my fingers through my fringe (DAMMIT!) before looking at the others. "But guys, I don't get it…"

"Well, like, everyone thinks you're dating because Sasuke kissed you and…"

Karin's words disappeared… so that was what was so nice and warm and soft and had collided with my forehead.

"…So if that's cool with you," The redhead's voice twittered back into my head, "It'll probably be in those retard magazines tomorrow anyway. That you two are _'together'_, I mean."

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait. So… Myself and Sasuke are gonna, like, _pretend_ to be _together_. Is that what you're saying?"

"Are you cool with that?" Suigetsu asked after a moment of silence, causing me to snort.

"Well… okay, yes." I replied, and then looked at Sasuke, "Hello boyfriend." I greeted.

"Hn." He grunted, flicking two fingers off the side of his head. Karin clapped her hands and squealed.

"Yay, yay, yay! Ohmaigawrsh, I LOVE THIS!"

I giggled and hid behind a pillow. I was actually pretty thrilled with this. Not only because now I _knew _that I could get closer to Sasuke, but because I could also get Sakura back for punching me earlier. This was perfect.

_Kari, seriously, what's wrong with you today. Since when are you such a devious little bitch?_

I suddenly stopped grinning, and took a sip of my drink. I had also noticed the way that Sasuke's mood had gone down since we'd gotten into the car. He'd talked less, replacing words – sentences, even – with 'hn' and nods or glares.

He had probably sensed my eyes on him and glanced at me through those smouldering onyx orbs. And we just stared at each other for the longest moment. My eyes traced over his darker-than-the-midnight-sky bangs; down to his perfectly arched eyebrows that had knitted together just the tiniest bit as he stared at me, forming a crease in between them both; his glittering black eyes with natural flecks of the darkest crimson that you'd only see if you looked hard enough; …that perfectly pointed nose – fair skinned with some of the lightest (and I mean _almost undetectable_) freckles dotted over it; and lips of the most delicate apricot. They didn't shine in the light, but had a dull glint to them and I couldn't _actually_ work out if it was there or not.

In conclusion: Sasuke was an inhumanely good looking person that wasn't safe to be put in a school full of screaming girls, nor should he ever be allowed outside where he could _devastate_ females like he was currently doing to me.

I looked away and smiled to myself. I probably looked like a bit of a retard but to be honest, I didn't care at all.

Actually, I did care about one thing: the fact that we were '_just pretending'_. That was a bad feeling.

"Sui, I'm hungryyyyyy! When's the pizza getting here?" Karin whined in the background of my thoughts, Juugo busied himself with switching that massive TV on, and Suigetsu went through a box of DVD's muttering to Karin the time that the pizza was due to arrive.

"I'm in the mood for something with blood. So, we've got… Kiba's favourite – _The Wolfman_–"

"Suigetsu! I am not watching that with you! Last time we watched that you bit me!" Karin squeaked, hugging a pillow.

"I can do that again if you want."

"Gah! Kari! Hide me!" She tried to scramble behind me but Sui flew from his spot on the floor and caged his arms around her, twirling her around so that he was sitting on the sofa with her in his lap and making _strange _dog-nomming sounds while she shrieked and wriggled and whacked Suigetsu's amethyst eyed form. I stood up, wishing not to be drooled on and moved to where Sui had been sitting next to Sasuke before he… yeah…

"Sorry, but I think my seat's taken." I told Sasuke, when I plonked myself (rather ungracefully) onto the couch next to him.

"I can see that." He smirked before twisting his head, just slightly, to get a better look at the two of them. "Ew, guys, get a room."

"Got one, it's full of chairs and sofas and a big ass TV." Suigetsu chuckled before going back to attacking Karin's squealing frame. Sasuke rolled off of the couch and picked up the set of horror movies splayed across the floor, then sat back down next to me. His eyes flickered over each box as he read out the titles, Karin and Suigetsu now silent – curled up cutely in the corner of the sofa.

"Uh," The Uchiha rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb, "Kay, we've got – Karin, don't scream – yeah, _The Wolfman, IT, Creep, Saw VI, _and _The Unborn_. So which one is it?"

"_IT._" Karin eeped immediately. I giggled at her.

"We watched that when Gaara was like, five, and there were about six thirteen year-olds in the room – we're all there like screaming our heads off, and Gaara just laughed." I giggled at the memory; Juugo laughed his deep, accented laugh.

"Gaara's a different kid, isn't he?"

"Ch'yeah." I giggled. Sasuke smirked and shook his head before shooting a questioning glance at Suigetsu, who shrugged.

"I've seen all of them, your choice, guys." He said. Sasuke turned to Juugo who thought for a second before answering.

"_The Unborn_." My turn.

"I've seen all of them except for '_The Unborn'_." Without an expression Sasuke picked _'The Unborn'_ from the pile of boxes.

"Aw, this film is _lame_. But it wins." He frowned for a second before placing the box for the DVD onto the coffee table and sliding it across to Juugo who caught it with an un-Juugo-like grace and slid the shimmering disk into the DVD player. Suigetsu hit the lights and settled back down with Karin.

"It's gonna totally ruin the moment when the pizza guy gets here." The redhead giggled, I heard Suigetsu chuckle. I curled up against the arm rest, hugging one of the squishy, tan cushions. I was getting very comfortable and warm when I felt a foot knock mine. I glanced at Sasuke sideways to see him staring intently at the television, running a finger over his bottom lip.

His lips that were _smirking. _

Slyly, I tapped his socked foot with my tiny toes. I saw his smirk curve up deviously as he kicked me again lightly. This time I turned my head to look at him properly, he continued to stare blankly at the screen with that _ridiculously _hot smirk playing across his face, making his eyes glitter. I nudged his leg and watched as his eyes slowly travelled from the TV screen where the story was beginning to unfold and clashed with mine. Synchronized, or eyes narrowed and we began to attack one another with our feet until Suigetsu quirked an eyebrow at us and we stopped, Sasuke grinning slightly while I giggled breathlessly. From across the room, Karin winked. I smiled and turned my attention to the film.

I didn't really pay attention for a lot of the beginning (because my attention was being brutally stolen by random nudges on the backs of my legs from Sasuke) until it got to the part where the old man goes mega-freaking-scary-psycho and chases the old lady. And that's when Karin screamed.

"OH MY GOD, THAT IS SO DISGUSTING SWITCH IT OFF! SWITCH IT OFF! Oh my— EEEEW!" She squealed, Suigetsu rolled his eyes and shoved a pillow in her face.

"Wuss…" He muttered. I turned to see what was so horrifying. And oh-my-fucking-god-what-the-fuck? I screamed for a short moment, but only slightly. I didn't know these people well enough to make a scene. I was better than that— what the hell was touching my neck?

Out of instinct I screamed and flew out of my seat, shaking and breathing heavily and rubbing the back of my neck. After a few seconds I realised that Suigetsu and Sasuke were rolling on their backs laughing, clutching their lungs. Juugo, too, had his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking, heavily accented laughs echoing throughout the room.

"Sasuke! Did you _touch _my _neck_ and _make_ me _scream?_" I asked, shaking. I could be a total wuss sometimes. Instead of answering, the Uchiha simply nodded before collapsing into a fresh set of chuckling.

"She's better than Karin!" Suigetsu admitted weakly, rubbing his eyes and giggling. Sasuke stood up and high-fived Sui.

_What the fuck? Tch. Men. _

He moved over to Juugo and clapped his hand to Juugo's. I pouted and folded my arms.

"That wasn't nice…"

"Sorry, Kari." Sasuke grinned (wow, perfect teeth? Much.), making his way back over.

"No, you don't _understand!_ That was really, _really_ _scary…_" I whined, Karin giggled.

"Aww, Sasuke look at her! She's shaking…"

"I am _not!_" …actually that was a lie. I was very disturbed.

"Yeah… she… scream… pfshahahaha." Suigetsu had his hands in the air and was shaking his head, he was_ literally_ unstable. I glared at him. Sasuke sat back down and looked at me with his glittering darker-than-coal eyes. And I saw the way his lips quivered as he tried to fight back another devastating grin or smirk.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, "Come sit?" I eyed him with caution before sliding back into the corner and sitting very rigidly, muttering obscenities. "No," He tugged on my wrist and pulled me against his side, "_here._"

"I don't like you." I mumbled into his shirt (that smelt so very, very nice).

"Hn." He turned his attention back to the television.

* * *

I was trying very hard to ignore Karin's pinky finger that she appeared to be waving in the air when the pizza arrived. Suigetsu and Karin (knowing the house better than any of us) skipped into the kitchen and began preparing… like… plates and stuff… Juugo excused himself to go to the bathroom and Sasuke and I were left alone. It was excruciatingly quiet in the living room. Sasuke was so still I almost thought he was asleep until I moved and stabbed him in the ribs with my elbow. Completely by accident, of course.

"Ow." He said in a deadpan voice.

"Shit, I thought you were, like, dead." I gasped.

"S'okay."

I lay, partially squished between Sasuke's side and the back of the sofa. And looked up at him.

"How's this gonna work then, huh?" I asked him, not meeting his gaze.

"What?"

"This… 'faking it' thing." I decided not to look at him whilst saying that particular sentence.

"Hey, you don't have to do it if you don't want to, I mean I can tell them otherwise. It'd just be so much simpler if we kept up this… charade."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. The media are intent on destroying the Uchiha family. If it appeared that we were… together, they'll stick with that story. But if I tell them that we're not, they're gonna hound the both of us. They'll say that we're trying to cover up something. Like, you're pregnant or something." My eyes widened at that and I stared at him, shocked.

"What? No!"

"Yeah; it's like, whoever created those magazines wants to see celebrities ruined. I mean like, emotionally destroyed."

"Awh." I couldn't help it, "I can't imagine you having a breakdown."

"Oh, it's happened." He murmured, staring at the blurred, paused image on the TV. I didn't reply, but listened to the sound of Karin and Suigetsu bickering playfully in the kitchen ("God! Suigetsu! You have _no _manners! _LAY OFF OF THE PIZZA!_") and watched as Sasuke's chest rose up and down. He sighed and stood up, then kneeled on the floor, rifling through a cupboard to find something. Which, apparently, he found. I stared at the old-looking Dell laptop, with **'PROPERTY OF MR. D. HOZUKI' **scrawled across a label on the back. Sasuke picked it up and came to sit back down, flipping the screen up and switching it on. He tapped his fingers across the keyboard when the screen flashed with the guest user, asking for a password. Wow, Sasuke and Sui must be pretty good friends if he knows one of the family passwords.

"Watcha doing?" I asked him, seeing him log into an instant messenger.

"I wanna see how far the news has gotten."

_News? What news?_

**INO loves Shikamaru lots+lots Says: **_SASUKE! Heyhey, are you dating Kari or what?_

…Oh. _That _news.

Sasuke glanced at me briefly.

"Should we do it?"

"Yeah." I replied, not wanting to hear him talk about how brutal the media are again.

**_Sasuke Says: **_Yes. I'm with her right now._

**INO loves Shikamaru lots+lots Says: **_Ooooh! Hello Kari. I'm Ino. Hi. (:_

**_Sasuke Says: **_She said hi. _

Sasuke turned from the screen and locked eyes with me.

"Ino is the school's whore."

"Oh, pleasant."

"Nah, I'm kidding. She's just very blonde."

**INO loves Shikamaru lots+lots Says: **_LOL! Hi. Webcammage?_

**_Sasuke Says: **_Fine. _

Sasuke accepted her requests for a video call and leant back so that I could see into the computer. Ino was _very _blonde. She had big, beautiful blue eyes and long (possibly bleached) blonde hair. And there was another thing. She wasn't alone. I noted another girl, one I recognised – the one with lilac eyes who'd cheered Naruto on during Sasuke and the blond monkey's fight. There was also a girl with high brunette pigtails and big brown eyes. Though, she was in the back of the scene. Being wrestled on the bed. By a pink haired person. Ew…

"So, can you hear me now?" Ino grinned, Sasuke visibly cringed.

"Yeah, we hear you."

"HEY KARI!" Ino grinned wider. If it were possible.

"Hey?" I smiled sheepishly. Meeting people online is awkward.

"Hi. So, like you guys are officially an item, yes?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke and I replied in unison.

"Hey, is that Sasuke?" Ino turned to where the pink haired person and the brunette with pigtails had stopped wrestling. Before the blonde had a chance to reply, the pink haired person flung herself towards the computer. The pixels melded together to form an image of that ridiculous pink hair and massive green eyes. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Sasuke!"

"Hey, back off Forehead! I'm introducing everyone to Kari!" Ino squeaked. I saw through the slightly blurred pixels the way that Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Kari?" She spat, "Is she with him?"

"Oh my gosh, Sakura, please don't tell me you haven't heard…!"

Sasuke muted our microphones.

"You probably know this already, but I am Sakura's _fetish._ She's going to be scary. Watch… three… two… one…" He un-muted the mic to hear Ino finish her sentence.

"…and they're like, together now." The blonde Barbie doll's smile faltered for a few seconds, "Oh… shit."

"Ino, mute the mic." Sakura hissed. Sasuke raised a finger to his mouth and ran it over his bottom lip in thought.

"Now, she'll look at the computer." He smirked and kissed my cheek. I grinned at him for a second before he nodded back at the screen. "And now, she's gonna get _really _pissed." I saw Sakura turn away from the camera as if breathing a sigh of relief, before she did a double take and her jaw fell to the floor. The brunette walked with her out of the line of the camera. Ino had a worried look on her face as she said something, and sat back down with the girl with impossibly long hair and lilac eyes. She flicked her microphone back on. Sasuke now had a very concerned look on his face.

"Is she okay?" He asked. I was confused. He kissed me when Sakura was looking at the screen.

"Um… I'm not sure…" Ino mumbled, glancing back at the door, "That was really weird. Anyways, Kari – this is Hinata. She's Naruto's boyfriend. Ya know," She gestured in Sasuke's direction, "from the fight." I nodded, and mumbled a 'Hi…' to the girl.

"Hi." She mumbled back. The lighting in Ino's room changed and a loud voice was heard from somewhere out of the webcam's line of sight.

"Ino, it's official. Sakura needs _therapy. _I mean the kind that chills you out? You should see her on that mother-fucking punch bag. Jesus."

"Tenten, come say hi to Sasuke's girlfriend!" Ino twisted back to face the computer and rolled her eyes. The one named Tenten skipped behind Ino and Hinata and grinned, her big chocolate brown eyes sparkling and her pigtails swishing behind her.

"Oh! So you're Kari!"

"Yes. We established that, Tenten." Sasuke drawled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, hush – ya big emo."

"Sorry, what?"

"…Nevermind." She giggled, Hinata and Ino smiled at her. Apparently she was the _funny _one.

"So, hi Kari. My name's Tenten, I was born into a family with a father who used to work in the marines until he got his arm amputated because a bullet shot through his shoulder. My mother is a weapons expert, and she loves me very much. The two of them brought me up like a boy, I don't do bitching, scratching, gnawing, biting – if I have a problem with you, I'll fuck you up. But I really like you because you're going to pull Sasuke out of his socially retarded, gay, emo-ish ways. Yes? Yes."

"Yes?" I answered, Sasuke almost laughed… _almost. _

"Oh good. Yeah, so anyways, I need plasters." She said to Ino. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"What do you need plasters for?"

"Sakura's knuckles. She couldn't find the gloves."

"Oh. Um. Here…" Ino rummaged in a draw for a few seconds and handed her a box of band aids.

Karin started walking through the door when Sasuke turned around and ushered her out. I twitched.

"Ino, we gotta go." He said before shutting down the conversation and logging off. I noticed at least eighteen flashing boxes pondering about the me and Sasuke 'item' thing. "Kay, you can come in."

"What were you doing?" Karin asked, balancing several bottles of fizzing drinks and two large pizzas in her arms (well, they weren't like, literally in her arms. They were in boxes.), I went to help her. "Thanks."

"We were pissing Sakura off." Sasuke said, moving the glasses on the table out of the way, so that there was more room for the (OH SO YUMMY SMELLING) pizzas.

"Eugh. I _dislike_ her." Karin commented, topping up her glass with some more Sprite. "What did you say to her?"

"Ino heard about me and Kari being 'an item'," He drawled. I was slightly hurt by the coldness in his voice, "So she asked, and we went on webcam and Sakura saw, and, being Sakura, she saw Kari, and she freaked." He shuffled into a comfier position on the couch.

"She does _not_ like me." I fiddled with my silver bracelet.

"Clearly." Karin and Sasuke said in unison. Suigetsu and Juugo traipsed into the room and sat down quietly.

"Alright, let's _eat!_" Sui cried, diving for the biggest slice of pepperoni pizza he could. Juugo and Sasuke followed. Because they are men. And are greedy. Karin and I quietly munched away on the Hawaiian and contributed to conversations when they needed… contributions. We watched the rest of the film, with occasional "ew"'s from Karin and fun-poking…s at my earlier shrieking.

* * *

My sister picked me up at ten and drove me home. I love my sister. Keri, her name is. She's small, like me, but with short blonde hair and big, green eyes. She's always been described as the 'loud one'. And I mean, she must be _really _loud to override me on that point.

"So how was school?" She asked, turning a corner in her tiny smart-car. I grinned widely, thinking of Karin and Suigetsu and Juugo and Sasuke. Sasuke who was unpredictable and gorgeous and smart and my 'pretend' boyfriend. Aw, the whole 'pretend' thing was shit. Though, I did _thoroughly _enjoy the whole 'pissing-Sakura-off thing. That was _FUN_!

"Wasn't that bad actually. I got beat up in Taijutsu though. I need ice." I complained, showing her my bruised face. She laughed.

"Kari! _You _got beat up? What has the world come to?"

"I have no idea."

"Heh, well, you make sure you get the bitch back, okay?"

"Plan's already in motion, dear sister." Keri laughed again.

"My god, Kari. You are funny."

Keri babbled on about her boyfriend taking her out earlier and how she had had such a good day. I listened and joked when I felt the need to. The lucky bitch had been fortunate enough to be able to bring her retard boyfriend, Jey, to Konoha. Since his family no longer wanted him around. Pft, can't imagine why! …The slimeball.

I've never trusted Jey with my sister, even though even I can see that he cares for her very much, there's always been something kind of weird about him. Bleh, whatever.

Thank god it was a Saturday tomorrow. I was so unusually tired. Maybe it was a side effect from when Sakura PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE earlier.

That night, I slept like a log. A smiling log. If that was like… even possible.

* * *

**It's kicking off, guys! It's kicking off…!**

**I know, Ino and her BM4L's should have known about Sakura's fixation with Sasuke, but I kinda left that part out – whoops!**

**Okay, I'm tired now. I've been on here since seven, and it's now twenty minutes past midnight (DAMMIT FACEBOOK!). I wasn't sure how this chapter would go, really. I'm looking forward to seeing the comments, if you have any. **

**Thank you EmoWithASpork for your wonderful wonderful help! I was so grateful to get some really helpful constructive advice. Also, thank you for faving or adding this story to your alerts or whatever; I'm always glad to see that my stories are actually being read. **

**So, don't forget to review! Please?**

**-YourChemicalRomancex**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**- Paparazzi -**

I was having _such_ a nice dream. Ya know, the ones that make you feel all dizzy when you wake up, and then you want to go back to sleep to finish it. But you can't go back to sleep. And then that dream is gone forever.

Yeah.

I was kind of having one of those dreams (don't ask what it involved, I can't remember anymore… sad face.) when all of a sudden, this _ridiculous_ light shone like, _through_ my eyelids. I groaned and dug myself under my cream-and-mocha duvet.

I mean, what _complete idiot _wakes Kari Tenatai up on a _Saturday_ during _such _a nice dream? Well, it's someone who's suicidal, for a start.

"KARI TENATAI! WAKE UP THIS SECOND!" Eewh, Mom? Go away…

"Sleeping." I muttered.

"Kari." I heard the crazy lady inhale and exhale, "Would you _please_ explain to me why there is a group of journalists and photographers asking to see you _this _early in the morning?" My mother almost shrieked. I sat up, rubbing my sleep boogered eyes (I know, ew.), and stared at the blurred brunette woman.

"What time izzit?" I mumbled, rolling out from under the covers and looking out of the window, "Oh shit, who are they?" I asked, blinking down at the small crowd gathering on the driveway.

"I don't _know, _but they're requesting to see you. And it's eight a.m. Get dressed and go… ask them what the _hell _they want!" My grouchy parent stormed out of the room, hitting the white painted door on her way. I blinked, my vision slowly coming together.

_Jeez. These people better have a good reason for being here. Because if they don't… I'm going to __**crush**__ them. _

My walls are a light, mocha brown. They're usually very calming and make me sleepy, or feel at home. But right now? Right now I was pissed. And not even the walls could calm me down. I yanked my closet door open and rifled through a few drawers. I took a cold shower and brushed my teeth; lined my eyes with kohl and mascara and light dashes of dark brown eye shadow on the corners of my eyelids; tucked my hair up into a messy bun with my fringe falling through; and then rummaged some more for clothes. I found some clean underwear, a blue T-shirt with a picture of that giant cat with the stripy hat saying:

'**Everything I know, I learned from Dr. Seuss.'**

Daddy bought it for me. From Hot Topic. I love him. I scrambled into a pair of plain, black, denim shorts and pastel yellow flats. It wasn't exactly a perfect combination, but whatever. I was only gonna talk to some weirdo's on my doorstep.

I trudged downstairs and opened my door, smiling, as you do when greeting someone politely. I was blinded by three flashing cameras and deafened by journalists pushing their Dictaphones in my face and asking questions.

Well, I was already peeved and so I yelled at them.

"ONE AT A TIME, _PLEASE_!" I inhaled through my nose, "Now, could you please tell me _why _you're at my doorstep?"

"Is it true that you slept with Sasuke Uchiha?"

"WHAT? NO!" I stared at the woman who had asked the question and tried to understand what she was talking about. Sasuke Uchiha? Oh yeah. Dreamy grin. My _'boyfriend'._

"Is it also true that you're pregnant?" _Woah, _man. Woah.

"_No, _it is _not _true. I'm _FIFTEEN _for Christ's sake!"

"You're not? We heard from a close source to the Uchiha's that you were…"

"Well, your 'source' is totally wrong." I glared.

"Is it true that you're dating Sasuke Uchiha?" Another of the journalists spoke up. Woah, okay, this is the big one.

"Yes."

"But did you not only meet him yesterday at Konoha's Academy for Gifted Students."

_Oh, shit._

"…It was love at first sight?" I wanted to stab myself in the eye and die right there. Who _says _that? Who actually goes and tells a bunch of journalists _THAT _sentence? Wow. I needed therapy. _Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty… _

"Thank you for your time, miss." The cameras flashed a few more times with clicking noises. I smiled and waved before tottering back indoors and slamming the front door shut. It was then that I realised I was shaking.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't been kidding when he said that the paparazzi were brutal. Holy shit, dude.

I literally ran up to my bedroom on the third floor of the house and threw myself into the chair at my desk at such a speed that it almost toppled over. I flipped my laptop screen up and logged onto msn. Karin wasn't online. Pfft. Of course she wasn't. It was half past eight in the friggin' morning! God. I texted her quickly.

**To: ****Karin**

**From: ****Kari**

_**KARIN! PLZPLZPLZ COME ONLINE. NEED 2 SPK TO U. URGENTTTTT.**_

I waited patiently (that translates as continuously checked that my phone had signal and that the message had sent and if she had replied and what not), checking e-mails and—

Buzz.

**To: ****Kari**

**From: ****Karin**

_**It had better be good. **_

Karin's scary in the morning. Even through text… I was terrified. Her name flipped up on the IM screen.

**K.A.R.I Says: **_Karin. Sorry for waking you up so early butbutbut, liek. There were these guys at my door, with cameras. And Dictaphone-things. And they asked me if I was pregnant. And I said no. And now I'm SCARED._

**Karin… Sui(L)…x Says: **_Already? Wow. News travels fast. _

**K.A.R.I Says: **_Yes. Please help me?_

**Karin… Sui(L)…x Says: **_What do you want me to do? I'm sure you did fine! …tell me what they asked you._

**K.A.R.I Says: **_mmflrpg. Fine! okay, so I went out the door and they were like standing there and askin' loadsa questions and so I was like for fucks sake. STFU. And they were like M'key but did you sleep with Sasuke. WTF? And I was like NO!._

**Karin… Sui(L)…x Says: **_OMG. LOL._

**K.A.R.I Says: **_asjkfl? ZOMG I was so freaked! Yeah so anyways then they go are you pregnant and I was like. NO. I'M FIFTEEN. WAHA. :'(_

**Karin… Sui(L)…x Says: **_Hahaha...__ sorry Kari but that is soooooo funny. _

**K.A.R.I Says: **_Yeah? Well it's about to get seriously hilarious… _

**Karin… Sui(L)…x Says: **_OMG… what happened?_

**K.A.R.I Says: **_Well for some reason they knew I only met him yesterday and were like 'so are you dating?' and I was like… yes. Coz that's what we're supposed to b doing raaiitttt? And then they were like: but didn't you only know him for a day? I was like. FML._

**Karin… Sui(L)…x Says: **_Woah. Shit. What did u tell them?_

**K.A.R.I Says: **_I said… 'it was love at first sight?' Kill me, quickly please?_

**Karin… Sui(L)…x Says: **_LOL. HAHAHA, KARI, YOU MADE ME LOL. AT TWENTY TO NINE IN THE MORNING. ON A SATURDAY. You did not seriously say that?_

**K.A.R.I Says: **_*hangs head in shame* :S_

**Karin… Sui(L)…x Says: **_Hahaha, aw, it was cute. Go on Google and search 'KARI TENATAI AND SASUKE UCHIHA' – there's an article up already. Wtf. Lol. _

**K.A.R.I Says: **_Awh shit. _

I quickly Googled mine and Sasuke's names and clicked on the first link I could find.

**SASUKE UCHIHA: "…I've always liked short girls, nothing else to it."**

"_Yesterday afternoon the son of the infamous Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha was seen out with one young Miss. Kari Tenatai – Daughter of the well known businessman Don Tenatai. _

"_The pair were seen holding hands walking out of their school gates (see left.)."_

To the left of the article was a photo of Sasuke and I as we walked to the Bentley yesterday. What the… how did they even get that photo? What the hell?

"_Sasuke attends the Konoha Academy for Gifted Students with his brother Itachi. They both were awarded with the schools' famed Sports Honours ties for their excellent performances in the schools Martial Arts tournaments in their first years."_

Well of course, you just have to look at their eyes and you know that they can fight. Duh.

"_Last night, Sasuke confirmed that he and Kari were now together. When asked what he thought of her he told a reporter: "Hn. Kari's the smallest…" he searched for a word before continuing "Sweetest… little thing. I've always liked short girls, nothing else to it.""_

I stared at the computer. That jerk. How _dare _he. He… he basically confessed to the media that he was only going out with me because I am _small._ What the fuck.

"_When I spoke to Kari earlier this morning, she skipped out of the door wearing a smile on her face. She was completely flustered by the cameras, of course, but answered all of our questions with a polite etiquette."_

I snorted. I thought I'd been particularly rude to them to be honest, but someone out there likes me. Yay.

"_Kari denies rumours about any intimacy involved in the relationship she's sharing with Sasuke and was shocked by anything that was asked in that direction."_

Again, _thank you!_ I loved this reporter. But still. What the hell. Where did the whole 'intimacy' thing come from? I'm FIFTEEN. _Yikes…_

"_When asked about Sasuke, Kari's mood was lifted even higher. She smiled and confirmed that her and Sasuke were now an item. "It was love at first sight." She claimed, before turning and going back into her three-story home in a private sector of Konoha."_

It wasn't the most professionally written article, but at least the photos were flattering. At the bottom of the page there was a little section about my outfit. What the fuck? Fame was weird.

Sasuke signed in.

Sasuke _SIGNED IN_. Yay.

**_Sasuke Says: **_That article is wrong._

Aww, hello boyfriend! Yeah, I slept well thank you. Missed you too, lots and lots! ...Karin must have told him. About the article I mean. I glared at the computer, as if he would feel the coldness through the computer screen.

**K.A.R.I Says: **_The parts about moi are all correct._

**_Sasuke Says: **_Yeah, but the part about me is so, so wrong. I didn't speak to anyone last night, except for Kisame when he dropped me off to pick Itachi up. And Kisame wouldn't leak such utter bullshit._

**K.A.R.I Says: **_That's kinda harsh, since I thought what 'you' said was really… cute. Lol._

**_Sasuke Says: **_Hn. You wanna go out today? _

YES.

**K.A.R.I Says: **_Depends, where to?_

**_Sasuke Says: **_I dunno. Out. For like. A walk. _

**K.A.R.I Says: **_Tenten was right. You're a total emo. LOL JOKE SORRY I LOVE YOU REALLY._

Really?

**_Sasuke Says: **_Well sorry but ^_^ isn't really my style. _

**K.A.R.I Says: **_Okay, yes I will come for a 'walk' with u today. Where should I meet you…?_

**_Sasuke IS NOW OFFLINE.**

Well.

_Well. _

_Awh, Sasuke! You suck eggs._

I didn't like his virtual personality. It was way too cold… I went to my closet, took a black, leather jacket out, and placed it on my bed. Then I returned to my conversation with Karin.

**K.A.R.I Says: **_So, apparently I'm going out with Sasuke today. _

**Karin… Sui(L)…x Says: **_Oh cool. We'll meet you guys in town. _

**K.A.R.I Says: **_Okay? _

**Karin… Sui(L)…x IS NOW OFFLINE.**

WHAT THE _FUCK?_ How do these people know how to do everything? They must have been like, ninjas in a past life or something. My phone buzzed.

**To: ****Kari**

**From: ****Sasuke**

_**Yeah, so where do you live again? x**_

I smiled at his idiocy. And then noticed something. He put an 'x'. Sasuke Uchiha texted me and put an 'x' on the end of it. I texted him back my address (but I didn't put a kiss. Because I'm just too cool for that shit.), and lay down for a bit, just smiling.

I realized that now that I was supposedly 'linked' with a celebrity (a very _desirable_ celebrity at that.) I was going to have to watch my back. I mean, you heard those girls yesterday. The ones who called me a slut. They were going to cut my face open and tear my eyeballs out if Sasuke, like, touched me!

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the door bell rang. I crept down the stairs, wanting to know what my mom thought of him. Because, like, if mom doesn't like you… then there's no point in even talking to me.

"_Hello! And who might you be?"_

"_Mrs. Tenatai? I'm Sasuke. I was wondering if I could speak to Kari for a moment." _Wow… polite and cute-looking in a black-and-white striped polo T-shirt, skinny jeans (…visible white and black striped boxers…), a silver-studded belt, and _red _Converses. _Red!_

"_Well of course you can, Sasuke! …You're not one of those psychos with the cameras are you?" _She whispered, peering outside the door. I _cringed. _Sasuke grinned, shook his head. His pretty hair swished as he did so.

"_No ma'am." _Aw, I like Sasuke when he's talking to my mom. He's so nice.

"_Ah, well that's good." _A slight pause as my mother turned around,_ "Do you want to come in for a sec while I go find her?"_

"_Um, if it's no imposition..." _Sasuke smiled his devastating smile. Jeez. Show-off.

"_No imposition at all, sweetie. Go on, the kitchens just through there. Kari like, lives in there."_ Thanks mom. Thanks a mother laughed, and ushered him through the door. He slipped his (red) Converses off and thanked that _embarrassing _woman.

"Kari?" I waited for the second call before answering. "Kari!" She found me walking down the stairs, "Who is that _handsome _young man in my kitchen?" she was smiling, holding onto my shoulders and looking down into my eyes. So… she liked him… great! I grinned back.

"…Woah mom, back off. He's like. Fifteen."

"So, is he your like, boyfriend?" …I hate my life.

"Um, yes?

"…I thought you only started school yesterday." She had a confused look on her face as she looked over her shoulder.

"…It was love at first sight." I muttered. "I'm going out. Bye." I mumbled skipping down the stairs. Well, at least she didn't think he was a creep. I just had to watch that she didn't get too attached to him. Like she had Kankuro. Wow that was creepy.

Sasuke was standing in the kitchen in all of his black and white glory (because he left the red converses in the hall… boo…). I smiled at him. He smirked.

"He-ey!" I pulled my jacket on and stood with my hand on my hip, waiting for him to respond.

"Hey." He said in a monotone. My smile faltered.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him as we walked to the door. Sasuke was obviously eyeing the staircase to see if my mother was listening. Which she _definitely _was.

"I thought I'd show you around town… meet up with Karin and Sui later… Juugo's gone to see Temari in Suna."

"Awh, how nice of you." I grinned, elbowing him as he stepped into his _red _converses.

Oh, in case you hadn't guessed… I have a fixation with red shoes.

"Yeah," He stood up, glaring at me and rubbing his ribcage, "let's go. Thank you Mrs. Temari!" He yelled up the stairs. My mother answered by sticking her head over the banister.

"Have fun, kids!" Urgh. She was so embarrassing. I grimaced and pushed Sasuke out of the door.

I shut the door and walked with him down the drive. I didn't miss the photographers standing at the bottom of the driveway and murmured my worry.

"Sorry. They're gonna be, like, eating your air now."

"That's a charming thought, Sasuke." I glanced at him sideways to see him chuckling at my sarcasm. I huffed and carried on walking. As we neared the paparazzi, Sasuke took on a more relaxed look. They shouted his name and mine, calling out for us to look their way. They parted a path for us as we continued to walk. Sasuke told me to pretend that they're not even there. I glared up at him briefly.

"That's kind of hard to do when I'm being blinded, here."

"Hn."

"…You suck."

"You love me." He was so cute.

I giggled and clasped his arm like the cute, adorable, short girlfriend that I was known to be and flashed a smile to the cameras over my shoulder. That was going to be _such _a nice photograph. I hoped they posted it.

"Show-off." He muttered as we crossed the road, getting away from the cameras.

"Or you're just jealous of how much the world loves me."

"Hush, small person."

"I can't help being short, okay?"

"You wore flats on purpose."

"You… have red shoes."

"Noted."

And just so you all know: that was indeed the weirdest conversation I have ever shared with a boy to this day.

* * *

**Okay, hi. I'm cutting it there, because that's where the part about the paparazzi ends basically. **

**I love Kari's mom! She's really funny. I think she scared Sasuke. Poor Sasuke. **

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! I'm sorry that this chapter was so short – it's about 400 words shorter than I usually write but… whatever. I hope you liked it. Personally, I thought this chapter was a little more crack-ish than usual. I'm relaxing [READ: Getting lazier] more and more as I write, so if there's anything wrong here – advise me. **

**Please review!**

**-YourChemicalRomancex**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**- Getting To Know Him -**

"So when's your birthday?" I asked the _gorgeous _teen walking alongside me, his onyx eyes directed at the pavement as we made our way into town. Though, of course, our time was slowed by the occasional flurry of fan girls (and boys) asking for Sasuke's autograph and giving me filthy glances.

"It's July 23rd. When's yours?"

"May 27th. We're kinda close then, huh?" I grinned.

"Hn."

I literally almost sweat-dropped. Is that like, his catchphrase or something? A caveman/boy/angel…thing? Whatever. He's handsome. It's fine.

"Come on, Sasuke!" I moaned, "If this thing's gonna work then we'll need to know everything about each other. You get me? We're in _love_ now." I prodded him in the chest.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Whatever. I'll go first. So hi, my full name is Karissa Nyx Tenatai. I'm fifteen years old, my birthday is May 27th, and I'm five foot one. My mother is Karissa Lee Tenatai, and my father is just plain Don Tenatai. He's a business man. And he loves me."

"So you've said."

"I have a sister called Keri, and she's got this retard boyfriend that I completely despise. And she looks like me only she's blonde with green eyes."

"Oh."

"Yeah. She's eighteen next month. Uhm. My favourite hobby is taijutsu with my sister and shopping. And going to the cinema and such like. Uh, that's all I can think of right now. Your turn!" I smiled brightly. I heard him sigh.

"Fine… my name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is stupid. Period."

"I hate you!" I wailed, "Do it properly!"

"I'm fifteen years old. And my birthday is July 23rd. I'm five foot six… and—"

"Woah, you're like a whole five inches taller than I am!" I squeaked. I realized that Sasuke had stopped walking.

"How did you even… how did you even _get _to join Konoha's Gifted?"

"I'm insulted, but continue." I told him, turning around and marching onwards. Swiftly, the pretty boy caught up and rolled his eyes.

"You're so lame." I glared at this sentiment, "Okay. Sheesh, fine. Fine. My mother's name is Mikoto and my Dad is Fugaku. And, like, you know Itachi. He's also eighteen next month."

"Oh really? When's that?"

"July 9th." Sasuke replied.

"Ooh! Keri's is the 10th!" Wow. They should go out." I said, because that is what I always say. And also because I don't like Jey. Like I've said, he's a slimeball.

"Mm. Didn't you say Keri had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, but I also said that I hated him. Why? Does Itachi have a _girlfriend_?"

"Yeah. She's hot." He grinned idiotically. I punched him in the arm, "Midge, she's my _brother's _girlfriend. The one he lost his virginity to. I wouldn't wanna bang her. She's banged him." His grin faltered as his eyes misted over. Then he shook his head. "Eewh." He muttered.

"You're really weird!" I giggled. I was completely still pissed about him thinking that his brother's girlfriend is hot thing. Gah. I hate boys!

"You were the one who asked."

"Not if you wanted to bang— forget it." I sighed with a small smile. Sasuke was just one argument after the next. Tch.

* * *

Konoha's town centre wasn't at all like I had imagined. In Suna, everything had looked the same. The houses were built of rock and sand surrounding the desert – and yet, here? It was so pretty. Every house was made up of wood, and painted at least three different colours. The shops glittered with brand-spanking-new goods and glinted with tempting price tags. Sasuke showed me around the whole place. The parks, the high street, the best places to eat out, the mall…

The mall. Oh, _the mall! _I could hardly believe anything could be prettier than the one in Suna, with it's shining marble floors and trendy window displays. We walked into it, now acting like the _adorable_ couple we were, and holding hands _as you do, _and the first thing I saw was this _magnificent _water fountain. There were five black, shining marble statues of apparently: great people.

"They're headmasters of our school." Sasuke stated bluntly, staring up at them.

"What… seriously? Why are their statues up here?" I asked, Sasuke threw me a dry, exasperated look.

"How should I know?"

"Oh. Hey, isn't that Sarutobi-sensei?"

"Yeah. He resigned his place as the head in my first year."

"Why?"

"Stressed? I dunno. This guy's Naruto's father." We rounded the fountain to a big black marble statue of a very spiky haired man.

"_HE _was a head teacher too?"

"Well yeah…"

"But he must still be pretty young, right? How come he's not _still_ the head?"

"Kushina had Naruto." He began to walk again, through shiny glass doors and over white granite floors.

"Ah. The stories aren't great but that thing is so pretty."

"I know." He smirked and dragged me through the shiny passages. We stopped at a Starbuck's where Sasuke bought himself and myself one of those ridiculously priced cappuccinos that are just so frothy and hot and nice with chocolate sprinkled over the top – except Sasuke didn't _have _chocolate because he disliked sweet stuff.

"So do you, like, drink coffee without sugar!" I asked, incredulous.

"No." He proceeded to tip one sachet of white sugar into the foamy drink. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well that makes a whole lot of difference."

"Do you _ever_ stop talking?"

"No." I giggled and scooped up a load of foam up on one of those little sticks for stirring things with. "So, what kinda music are you in to?"

"Uhm. Alternative, heavy metal and techno." He muttered, looking as if he wanted to dive into his coffee.

"Me too." I told him simply, because it was true.

"Oh, for real?"

"Yeah. Though I probably don't know so many good bands as you do, I mean, guys are always on top with music aren't they?" I grinned.

"Who're you into at the moment?" He asked. It wasn't out of interest though, I could tell. He was _testing _me. The bastard.

"Uh, I like All Time Low, YouMeAtSix, ya know. Those kinds."

"Right, right. Those two are pretty similar though, aren't they?"

"Yeah." I nodded, staring at the silver bracelet on my wrist, "I also like Simple Plan, Linkin Park, Pendulum—" Sasuke smirked as I ticked each one off on my fingers, "Wait, what are you _smirking _at?"

"You."

"Why?" I whined, Sasuke merely shook his head.

"'Cuz you're funny." He grinned (was that a dimple dent upon your cheek, young sir?), and scooped some of that foamy goodness from his mug.

"Wha—?"

"Shh." He leaned over and prodded the tip of my nose. I blinked for a few seconds. I could _feel _the foam on my nose, okay. Sasuke hand completely just smished a spoonful of foam onto my nose. "Sasuke."

"Yeah?" He asked, perfectly serene and stoic, examining his finger that was now covered in froth before licking it off.

"Sasuke, did you just… put foam… on my nose?"

"Well, yeah… that was kind of the point." He muttered as I pawed at my nose, trying to get every ounce of that deliciously tasteless foam off of my nose.

"Unbelievable." I muttered once it was all off. Sasuke shrugged before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Sui? …Yeah… Yeah… wait, what? ...Now? …Yeah, we'll be there in five. Bye." He hung up and stared down at his coffee for a moment, "We're meeting up with Suigetsu and Karin. And then we're going to watch a movie." He stood up and downed started to leave the café. I stared after him for a second, then followed his scent, whining at him for ditching me.

"I mean, I don't know this town, I could have been _kidnapped,_ Sasuke! Or maybe one of your fan girls could have killed me. _Seriously._"

"Pfft. The outcome would more likely be you leave her to die. Don't act as if you're just some innocent little girl, because you're a psychopath." He stated in monotonously, staring straight ahead at the lifts. I reluctantly agreed, nodding after him as he stepped into the elevator. The interior of the metal box was quiet until a little (littler than me!) old woman looked up at Sasuke and gasped. I rolled my eyes. So he even turned the OAP's to jelly.

"Excuse me, young man, but you wouldn't happen to be Sasuke Uchiha, would you?" She asked in her sweet old-lady voice, I grinned to myself from Sasuke's right.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Oh, I've read all about you in the newspapers! Could I get your autograph?"

"Sure." He whipped out a pen and signed the diary she was now holding as if it were her own child.

"Thank you so very much. You're such a sweetheart."

"Uhm, thanks for your support!" He called as she stepped out of the elevator; she turned and smiled, and waved. Sasuke turned to see me grinning at him.

"You're so sweet with older people!" I burst into a fit of giggles. He rolled his shocking eyes and smirked.

"Were you never taught to respect your elders?" He asked. That shut me up. For a few seconds.

"Of course I was. Idiot."

"Midget."

"Man whore."

"Skank."

The elevator door bell gave a ding, indicating that there was to be a new arrival, so Sasuke and I shut up and waited for the woman and her baby to get on and off. I stuck my tongue out at him surreptitiously as the pair disembarked.

"I'm starting to think we've got, like. A love/hate relationship here." He told me when the doors closed. I grinned at his sense of humour. We _finally _reached the top floor which, apparently, contained an arcade and cinema. Sasuke and I walked at a slow pace. Well. Sasuke probably was walking at a slow pace. I was walking like a penguin. Sometimes, being short isn't at all what it's cracked up to be. Or cracked down to be… whatever.

The redhead that was Karin was clearly visible through the crowds that lined the doors of the cinema screens. It seemed she was bickering with Suigetsu about something, and they started a fake bitch fight. Sasuke sighed.

"Those two..."

"And they're supposed to be an example to us."

"Hn."

We entered into the dark blue room with TV screens on the walls displaying the times for movies that were about to show, and made our way over to Suigetsu and Karin who seemed to had stopped fighting and were sneaking pieces of popcorn from the machines and eating it.

"Mm-oh! Sasuke, Kari! How are you both?" Karin asked marching over and swallowing (her popcorn, that is.), Suigetsu sauntered over too, not rushing, not shouting. Completely chilled, in a dark purple T-shirt with black designs printed over it, grey skinny jeans and white plimps. Karin was also wearing purple, but had a black leather jacket over it. In fact, our outfits looked pretty similar except for the shoes and shirt. On her feet she wore silver gladiator sandals. Sasuke and I exchanged our greetings with the pair and told them about what a _wonderful _time we'd been having 'getting to know each other'. Karin aw-ed at every possible moment, she then dragged me over to order some milkshakes and a two boxes of popcorn.

"So, do you think the two of you have anything in common?"

"No!" I blurted, Karin looked almost hurt, "Well, we like the same music. I think. But that's about it. He doesn't like sweets, and look at him, he's like to total opposite of me. I don't know how we're ever going to pull this off." I whined. Karin glanced from me to Sasuke and then back to me.

"Uh. Okay, yeah you have a point. Sui was saying the same thing. But you know what they say – opposites attract." She grinned and thanked whoever served us with a smile, carrying the two boxes of popcorn while I balanced the four milkshakes until we reached the boys.

"What are we watching?" Sasuke asked, Karin and Suigetsu stiffened.

"The Karate Kid." Suigetsu said quickly, before Karin could yell out.

"INCEPTION."

"Damn, these movies suck." Sasuke muttered before looking at Sui, "What did you say?"

"Karate Kid." Suigetsu grinned as Karin huffed.

"Let's watch that. At least it's actually based on something."

"INCEPTION IS BASED ON HOT MEN." Karin cried, I sweat-dropped as she turned to me.

"Uh, I've seen them both. Sorry, Karin, but the Karate Kid is the better of the two…" I hid behind Sasuke whilst Karin stuck her nose in the air.

"Fine. Karate Kid it is then."

The four of us lined up and bought our tickets, then made our way to where the doors were currently closed for cleaning. Suigetsu and Sasuke sat on the carpeted floor and fiddled with their phones. Karin looked down at them and whipped her own phone out. She snapped a picture of them.

"Karin, you did not just take a photo did you?"

"No, of course not. You little tramps." She grinned affectionately. They eyed her evilly for a few seconds.

"Does my hair look okay?" Sasuke asked, causing Suigetsu and myself to collapse into laughter. Karin stared at him for a long moment, eyebrows raised, Sasuke just stared back, a very serious look caressing his features. This only caused Sui and me to fall backwards again, laughing loudly.

"Who knew…" Karin breathed. I was practically hanging onto her for support.

"Hey, in my defence, I like, can't have bad photos. I'm like, the son of the creator of the Uchiha clothing line. I cannot look like shit."  
"Hmph." Karin smirked, "Yes, Sasuke, your hair looks fine."

"Oh good." He relaxed with a content little grin, "Sorry for making you panic, guys."

"You love yourself." I giggled, rubbing under my eyes with the backs of my hands, checking none of my make up had smudged from laughing so hard.

"You're just as bad. I heard you had the journalists waiting an hour this morning." He defended.

"That's different though, I'm a girl." I countered. Hah!

"You sure?" Damn him…

"Shh." I hissed, prodding the tip if his nose. He sneered evilly before standing up and towering over me.

"Copycat…" I grinned at the private joke and rubbed my nose, remembering the foam incident earlier.

"Excuse me, you can go in now. I'm all done cleaning up." One of the staff smiled and beckoned us through the doors, "enjoy your movie!"

"Thanks." We chorused going, stepping into the darkness.

*LINE*

"Oh holy shit, I hate this part." Suigetsu muttered as we stepped through the two-meter corridor. Cold, hard knuckles knocked against mine. Which was weird since I was carrying a milkshake, and that was at least at chest height.

"Sasuke?"

"No?" I literally heard him smirk. I almost hit him through the darkness, but like. He bought me coffee earlier. So... yeah.

* * *

**Woah. Okay, I'm cutting it there because I have a lot of laughs lined up for the next chapter. What's everyone thinking? I'm quickly falling in love with SuiKar. They're so funny to write. The movies were summer releases this year, this story's time-line is all messed up, lol. ****The art-trade is still open if anyone's interested in doodling for me? It will be mussshhhhappreciateddddd.**

**Urgh, this chapter is so short. It's grating on my nerves. Also - I'm sorry there was so much dialogue in this particular chapter. I know Sasuke wouldn't actually ever talk as much as this, but... well you gotta have some conversation, between two characters, right? Otherwise it's just a drag.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Make sure you review this chapter too, okay? **

**Please + Thankyou.**

**-YourChemicalRomancex**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**- Pointless Arguments -  
**

The cinema was dark. Okay, stupid observation. They're always dark. But, seriously, weren't they supposed to have little lights on the ceiling so that you could find your seats? All we had was a slightly blue glint coming from some lights surrounding the screen at the front of the theatre. I was actually kind of glad, I don't know why. I felt better in the dark. Except when I tripped on a step. That was embarrassing.

"D'aow!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just… just hangin', ya know?" I scrambled to my feet and scampered (carefully) up the stairs to join Karin, Suigetsu and Sasuke at the back. The theatre room was actually quite small compared to some of the ones in Suna. I glared at my ticket through the darkness.

**SCREEN TWELVE**

**ROW J**

**SEAT 8**

It probably was the smallest, with only ten rows. And the movie had been out for quite a while now, so it had been moved to be played in the smaller screening rooms. Awh, its okay. I'll always love you, Karate Kid.

"You tripped." Karin stated once I was seated on the end next to Sasuke.

"I did not." I replied, indignant, "The floor looked lonely so I thought I'd give it a hug..." To my right came three amused snorts, I smirked to myself and vacuumed up some milkshake through my straw.

"It's empty today." Karin observed, eyeing every seat in every row.

"Nah, we just came in early." Suigetsu remarked, Sasuke relaxed into his seat and propped his feet up on either side of the chairs in front of us.

"It's not that bad. We might actually be able to watch the movie this time." He murmured.

"Oh my gosh," Karin gasped and swivelled in her seat so that she was perched at an odd angle so that she could speak to me, "last time we were here, we watched ToyStory—"

"It's a classic." Suigetsu informed me.

"True, true." Sasuke agreed.

"Aha." I almost laughed, boys...

"Guys! So we were watching ToyStory and a group of about fourteen girls came in and stole a bunch of little kids' seats so that they could watch Sasuke watch the movie. It was _so _funny!"

"It was not." Sasuke defended, digging himself further into his seat, "It was creepy, weird, and I'm so freaked out that if they do it again, I may get a restraining order against fourteen to nineteen year old females."

"Aw, how sad."

"Yeah, it would be if you were included in it, Karin, because then you couldn't hang out with your precious Suigetsu. Because. Like… Sui I'm moving in with you."

"Cool." Suigetsu shrugged.

"See? Suck it." Sasuke smirked, Karin arched an eyebrow.

"Pfft, you wish."

"Everyday…" Suigetsu butted in. The three of us stared at him through the darkness for a long while before Karin placed a hand on her hip.

"Honey, you only have to ask." I giggled and turned away. Because my laughing face is embarrassing.

I grinned at the way Suigetsu was just shaking his head and smiling. I wished I could have had a bond like that, just pissing each other off, watching movies and drinking milkshakes. I really did.

Then I thought, well, if I'm supposed to be faking out Sasuke's girlfriend, then I'm going to be spending a lot of time with these people. I'd probably end up joining in with their piss-taking, their movie-watching and their milkshake-drinking.

Yeah.

That'd be nice.

"Kari?" That was Sasuke. His head tilted and his brows knitted together in mild confusion.

"Huh?" I looked down at him, because he was now leaning so far back in his seat that it was basically only his head and torso that were actually on the seat.

"I said do you want some popcorn?" He held up the box, his eyes glittered in the dim light.

"Thank you!" I grinned, taking a handful. I can be a real pig when I want to. Like mom said, I practically live in the kitchen.

The blue lights on the side of the screen went off and the adverts started playing. A few people scuttled through the doors and took their seats talking quietly amongst themselves while Karin skipped up and down the stairs (now illuminated by the flashy movie trailers being displayed on the screen) and singing loudly. She also happened to be attracting glares from the insignificant humans sitting at the front of the room.

"Ugh. Sui, go get her before we get thrown out." Sasuke sighed. Suigetsu stood up and went to catch Karin at the bottom of the theatre. I smiled at their cuteness as he picked her up. She was shrieking and giggling whilst Sui tried desperately to shut her the _fuck _up, and old people frowned at them.

What the hell were old people doing watching this movie anyways? They'd probably die from heart attacks at how awesome it is.

Sasuke yawned beside me.

"You tired?" I asked him, digging through my bag to switch my phone off.

"No." He plucked my phone from my fingertips and went to media, flashed a photo of himself and myself and continued to scan through, like, everything… ignoring any questions I asked as to what on earth he thought he was doing. He finally landed on my Facebook. Which I was, of course, already logged in to. Damn him. He uploaded the photo from my albums and set it as my profile picture with a quiet laugh. He then proceeded to update my status in the most patronizing way he could think of. I twitched at this.

**Kari Tenatai **_is with her amazing boyfriend, Sasuke. No jokes, I fucking love you. Sasuke is awesome. Yayayayayayay! xxxxxxxx_

I read it once he'd posted it and laughed out loud. Temari was sure to comment any second now telling Sasuke to leave my phone alone. She'd do that, even if she didn't even know who Sasuke was. Temari was like that. He handed me back my phone with an angelic tipping of the chin as Karin and Suigetsu seated themselves in their correct places. I glared at him for a long moment before switching my phone off completely and settling down as the movie began.

_If it's alright with you, _

_Then it's alright with me,_

_Baby let's take this time_

_Let's make new memories._

_Do you remember,_

_Do you remember,_

_Do you remember,_

_All of the times we had?_

Ah. I loved that soundtrack so much. I had a little rave in my seat for the short section of the song. Then stole another handful of popcorn from Sasuke and watched as Dre took off for China.

* * *

"That was awesome." Suigetsu grinned as we walked out.

"…Agreed." Karin…agreed… "But next time we watch my film. We always watch your shit." She glared at Sasuke who merely shrugged. I stared straight ahead to wherever we were walking. Suigetsu was in the lead.

It turned out that we were just 'randomly walking around' and Karin was bored, not to mention hungry, and so she and I scampered off into MacDonald's and bought ourselves fries. Fries are good.

"Was the movie alright?" Karin asked as we waited to be served by the fat man behind the counter. It would seem that _someone_ preferred to eat more than he preferred his job. I glared at him as he waddled into the kitchens. Probably to eat our fries.

"Uh, what? Oh, the movie. Yeah it was okay actually."

"Did he try anything?" She meant Sasuke.

"…No…"

"Did you try anything?"

"No!"

"Aww, you're both so shy and cute!" Karin squealed, then turned to glare at a few girls who 'tch-ed' at her. I too, glared, since Karin was my friend, and probably the only girl I was going to get along with at school. And maybe Ino, Tenten and Hinata too, but they were Sakura's friends, and I had no doubt in my mind that Sakura would be mouthing me off to them as much as she could. Because _I _was 'going out with' her _one true love. _ Actually, now that I think about it, there are going to be _a lot_ of people mouthing me off because of Sasuke and I being 'together'.

Speaking of Sasuke…

Just as my thoughts drifted towards the Uchiha boy, there was this sudden rush of wind and the doors were thrown open— okay, well the doors opened and it was so sudden that everyone turned to see who it was that had entered the room, but it was still majorly dramatic. I couldn't help but grin as Sasuke and Suigetsu strolled into the diner. Well, Suigetsu strolled, Sasuke sort of glided in, hands in his pockets and looking mother-fucking-fine.

Every single girl in that clue turned into an uber-slut. I swear! Every single one of them was pushing out their chests, flicking their hair, checking their nails or, for the… not-so-gifted in the looks department, well, they had their jaws on the floor. I felt slightly threatened when the two of them (Sasuke and Sui, not the uber-sluts.) sauntered our way and stood in line with us. I could _feel _the steam radiating off of every girl's forehead as we walked out. Sasuke slid an arm around my waist and pinched a chip from my bag of fries (which was a small, by the way, and was almost empty. That fat guy was gonna paaaayyyyyy. No-one steals Kari's food. Like, ever.), and I felt awkward. Not because of the arm around the waist, I loved that, it's warm and snugly and smells nice, but because it was _Sasuke. _And it seemed that the more I was around him, the more Karin would ask about how things were going, and I felt that I couldn't just go and say 'uh, we're not getting anywhere' because that's lame, and I usually never say the same thing twice.

* * *

We ended up in the music and games store for quite a long period of time because Suigetsu claimed that he just _had_ to try out the new PS3 games. And so, while Sasuke and Suigetsu played on the PlayStation that was just… there… playing Carbon-something, Karin and I skimmed through the posters, because we 'are so lame and are embarrassing the boys by even trying to play those games,'

"Karin," I said finally, while she stared, with eyes glittering, at a poster of that were-wolf guy with the hothothot body from Twilight, she gave a slight 'heh?' indicating that she was listening, and so I continued, "Karin, what music is Sasuke into?"

"Cobra Starship… he's gay for them…"

"Oh, wonderful."

"Yes, it _is,_ isn't it?" She shrieked, tugging a copy of the poster from it's rack, just as Sasuke and Suigetsu found us. Suigetsu sighed, and took one look at the poster before grinning like a… like a really weird animal with pointed teeth. Like, a piranha or something…

"Karin, you're not twelve."

"Suigetsu, ESS-TEE-EFF-YEW, HE'S BEAUTIFUL."

"…And hairy…" Suigetsu muttered before looking at me expectantly, "And you? Who's your current obsession…?" He drawled. I stared at him for a long moment, feeling Sasuke's gaze.

"Cobra Starship." I told him.

Okay, it was lame, I'd never even heard of them, but I told Karin earlier that Sasuke and I had a similar taste in music, and I needed to know that we had at least _something _in common, because, well, um, yeah… Karin's eyes widened behind her glasses and she tugged on Sasuke's arm.

"Oh my Taylor Lautner. SASUKE! THAT'S, THAT'S, THAT'S YOUR FAVORITE BAND."

"I'm aware of that."

"SO YOU GUYS CAN GO AND BE GAY OVER COBRA STARSHIP TOGETHER, ISN'T THAT GREAT?"

"Smashing."

"AHA. I KNEW IT WASN'T ALL A—" Sasuke's hand shot out and clutched her arm sharply, Suigetsu sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"Karin, seriously, shut the fuck up, we're in public." The Uchiha hissed, a menacing red glint in his charcoal-dark eyes. I twitched, and then remembered.

_Oh yeah. The whole faking it thing._

Karin's exotic eyes widened even more, she raised the hand that wasn't being clamped by Sasuke's iron grip and pressed her fingers to her lips.

"Ouchies…" She whispered. I cracked up and turned a few steps so that I could completely die laughing. The tense atmosphere evaporated and Sasuke's pale hand slipped back into his pocket.

"Kari, come on." He muttered and dragged my still shaking-with-laughter self towards the exit. Karin and Suigetsu following behind us, a slightly worried look on the redhead's face.

We stayed about ten steps in front of them the whole way to the exit. Sasuke's lips were pressed into a firm, straight line, though he had slowed down slightly, and my wrist wasn't in pain from his dragging.

"Sasuke," I murmured after a while, I received a grunt in response, his face never changed from it's statue-like expression, except that the bangs over his eyes were swinging slightly from the fast pace, "Sasuke, slow dow- SLOW DOWN, DAMMIT." I spat eventually, realizing that as I began my speech he sped up. We came to a very abrupt stop. "What… what the fuck?" I asked him as we walked at a regular pace. I was still nearly jogging, but, whatever…

"What?" He asked, his tone ignorant to the fact that I had just panted out my question.

"You- you like, freaked out… there weren't that many people in the shop, it-it doesn't matter…" I began, ignoring the way his eyes narrowed at the door we were walking towards.

"Hn."

"I mean—"

"Kari."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"M'kay…" I finished lamely, my confidence totally blown away by his cold tone. And then it occurred to me. I am _KARI_. I do not get bossed around by boys that are veryveryvery gorgeous. I boss _them _around. "NO! You can't tell me what to do, you don't even know me!" I hissed as we passed a group of elderly people.

"Sure I do."

"Fuck off."

"Right now, I'd love to. Only problem being that you don't even know where you are right now and I'm supposed to get you home." He said hotly, and for a second, I was touched by this sentiment. He was currently very annoyed with me and still wanted to make sure that I got home okay. Aw... But... _STAY STRONG, KARI, FIGHT BACK!_

"What's your problem?" I growled, how had his mood changed so quickly? "Karin made one little slip-up and you're being a complete jerk. Chill. The fuck. Out." And now we were having a stupid little argument because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. And because I liked the way his voice sounded when he was angry. It was all low and if-you-fuck-up-I'm-going-to-spit-on-your-face.

"Karin does that all the time, she's used to it. Maybe you should chill the fuck out."

"I just— Sasuke! Urgh!" I almost freaked out. Right there. On the street. Proving his point. I sighed and dropped down onto a bench. The soft thump next to me told me that he did the same. "Sorry." I said it like a child, my eyes narrowed at the passing cars and paparazzi across the road.

"Keh." Was his reply.

_Most pointless argument ever._

I glanced at him through my bangs and realized that he, too, was glaring at the paparazzi. I laughed. Why was I laughing? Nothing was funny right now. But I was laughing, because it was the most ridiculous thing ever. We were pissed at each other for no reason.

Kinda.

"You're ridiculous." He muttered, probably hearing my giggles as I tried to hide it behind my hands, maybe pass it off as a cough. But I stopped there and just stared at him, laughing my head off. What the fuck? Oh my god. Don't you just hate those moments? Where you laugh for no reason what-so-ever? "You also laugh a lot." He stated, suppressing a smirk. And don't think I couldn't see it! The way he was blatantly biting his cheeks. This only caused me to giggle even more. Eventually I came to an awkward stop. "You done?" Sasuke turned his head to actually look at me this time. I nodded and smiled like the retard I was. I saw his smirk and decided we were cool now. I leant against his shoulder and flipped my legs up onto the bench. Giving the paparazzi something to go nuts over.

A cute moment between Tenatai and Uchiha.

"Where are Suigetsu and Karin?" I asked after a while.

"Gone back to Sui's." Sasuke answered shortly after checking his phone. Before he put it away and reached behind me and kidnapped it. "Oh my god. What are you doing _now_?" He asked, slightly exasperated. I raised an eyebrow at him and, after (quite a while) of searching, I found a way to access his internet and Facebook. And since this was his beloved, amazing, prettypretty phone, and he probably rarely let other people touch it, his Facebook was, of course, signed in. I chuckled against his arm and tapped my fingers over the keypad, then gave it back to him.

I had updated his status.

**Sasuke Uchiha: **_Kari is better than me at bowling._

He took the phone back with the most confused expression on his face. It was adorable; he even tilted his head in a puppy-like manner. I resisted the urge to squeal like a fan girl and simply looked up at him. He was still giving me the what-the-fuck face.

"Well, next Saturday we're going bowling, duh?" I grinned and saw him smirk.

"Fine."

"And I'm also gonna be better than you."

"Of course." He rolled his eyes.

"And, when I win, you're buying me a slush puppy."

"Hn."

"Yay! Okay, take me home now, please? I'm… I'm kinda cold." I indicated to my bare legs and the clouds above us. The weather was feeling bi-polar today. Sasuke stood up and we began to walk back to my place.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I kind of got stuck. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue because, like, I just wasn't. So I was checking the traffic for this story, and I realized something: The views on each chapter have been going down, and down, and down. **

**Could it be the description has betrayed me? Was it too early to change the rating? Do you want me to bump the spice up? Because I was reading this other story and it was like, rated M, and there was like ****nothing ****until about the 20****th**** chapter. **

**So, if you could review this chapter on what you would like – that'd be great, and I'd love you for it. Also, if you like SASUSAKU, read 'A Change In Direction', because that was the story that motivated me to continue this. And I really do want to continue this, because I never finish my stories and I ****like**** Kari, she's like, my favourite OC. Okay, depressive-ness over. **

_**Pleasepleaseplease**_** review, it really does mean a lot. I've enabled anonymous reviews so if you don't have an account and you're liking this story, you could give me some of your feedback. I usually update within 3-7 days. I love all reviews. Except flames, they make me sad, and… well, actually, I don't get sad, I get super bitchy towards anyone that comes near me. I'm kind of like a really bad-tempered dragon. Or Dre's mom from the Karate Kid. It's baaad bad. **

**Kaythanksbye! **

**-YourChemicalRomancex**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**- When It Rains - **

Mine and Sasuke's walk home was awkward, quiet, and cold. But mostly cold, I was too focussed on _not_ shivering to pay attention to the awkward and quiet part.

"I thought it was summer!" I almost gasped eventually. Sasuke just stared straight ahead. And so we carried on walking. After about three minutes, a small, red mini with a Learner's sticker and pink haired driver zoomed past us. Sasuke's head turned sharply in the direction that the car had gone.

"Sakura…" He murmured. I twitched. Not that I had a problem with her or anything, because I didn't. She just didn't like me, and my feelings were definitely mutual. So, see? No problem. But I still twitched.

"So what's up with you two anyway?" I asked as casually as I could, since I was definitely very confused by the way he acted towards her. Uh, okay. First there was that 'incident' in our History class where he seemed to be getting _very _into the acting. And then there was back at Suigetsu's place with the webcam and the kissing just to piss her off. I mean, oh my god. What was that about? Sasuke glanced at me and shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… but you guys used to be pretty close right?"

"Right…"

"And, like, you went out…?"

"Right…"

"Were you serious?" I asked. Sasuke shrugged again, uncomfortable. "Oh my gosh, do you still like her?"

"No, I broke it off."

"Yeah, but—"

"No, I do not still like Sakura."

"Oh, okay." I grinned, "Then who do you like?"

"You, you weirdo." _Oh, please. Just please, pretty boy._

"For _real_, Sasuke." I hummed.

"Nobody." _Ouch._ "What about you?"

_You! You weirdo._

"Ahh, I dunno. I thought that Naruto guy was kinda cute…" I tried to fight a smirk. Hah. Take that, jerk face. But Sasuke was un-phased. Not a single emotion flickered across his face.

"He has a girlfriend."

"No shit, was it Hinata?"

"Yes."

"Aww, that's a shame." I informed him. Still nothing. I think it was Oscar Wilde who once said: A gentleman is one who never hurts anyone's feelings unintentionally. Or something. But the point is: My plan backfired, because _some_ passive-aggressive little shitbag decided that today was the day that no emotion could be shown.

Fricken' emo.

So then I thought: _Maybe that was his plan all along… _But that was stupid. Because I'd only just met him, I'd spent two days with him; I'd already gotten into his bad books and, well, basically—

Hey, Sakura's learning to drive a car… what the hell? I wanna learn how to drive! Oh my _god._ Today just plain hates me. Urgh.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No." He said slowly, as if still thinking about it.

"Was that a yes?"

"Uh-huh. Wait, what? No."

"Oh my— you're doing this on purpose." I spun around to glare at him, hand on hip.

"...What?" He looked up, a tad shocked at my tone and as to what he _possibly _could have done wrong because he was like the _king _and he was frickin' _perfect._

"You're… you're intentionally trying to piss me off." I stalked off in front of him, with my hands almost thrown up into the air. Sasuke stopped walking and just stared for the longest time. I spun around again and stared right back. "There, you're doing it again!"  
"…What?" And now he had that confused look on his face. This made me want to go and snatch him and keep him and eat him and aww…

"Tch. Forget it." I turned around and carried on walking. Sasuke caught up with me easily and flung an arm over my shoulder. I was getting used to the random acts of love and sort of snuggled into him.

"What's up with you?" He sighed, as if he really couldn't care less, as if the comfortable arm was all just for show. Which it was… Urgh.

"Nothing." I muttered. Except it didn't come out how I'd wanted it to since I could literally feel his minty breath on my cheek. It came out sort of weak.

"That's cool."

We walked for another five minutes before I realized that my hand was now clinging to his that was draped over my shoulder. Upon seeing this I inhaled sharply and looked at the clouds.

"It's gonna rain." I stated, clearing the thoughts of the hand holding that I had no idea was happening.

"It's gonna storm."

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically, but was cut off by a sudden hammering _roar from the sky._ "Oh my gosh!" I squeaked, shocked by the thunder.

"It's thunder, stop being a wuss."

"Shut up, you jumped too!"

"I did not…"

"Yeah well, whatever, you can stay at mine until the storm dies down."

"Awesome." He deadpanned, and then, the two of us completely sprinted up my drive, we'd rather look like total idiots than get wet in front of the paparazzi. How odd.

By the time we reached my door the rain was pounding down on my fathers BMW and the concrete beneath it. Sasuke and I stood on the porch for a minute, catching our breath and watched as the media people ran like ants for cover. Well, I can't exactly say that with a smug face since that was exactly what Sasuke and I had done. I leant against the door, only to tumble backwards as Keri opened it with her slime-ball boyfriend. Who I landed on.

"Kai, let go of me _right this second._" I growled. Kai promptly shoved me forwards into Sasuke. I swear, it was like _pinball! _"Asshole." I muttered stepping away from Sasuke and _away_ from Kai. Keri smiled her sunshine smile that could have scared the clouds away… theoretically…

"Kari! Oh my gosh, and are you…" She looked Sasuke up and down. He frowned slightly and looked towards the top of the door, his face screaming _'save me from the crazy lady!' _"You are! Kai, this is Kari's new boyfriend, Sasuke _Uchiha._"

"Sup." Kai tipped his head in his cool-guy way and then walked past both of us, intentionally shoving me again. He then put up an umbrella and waited for Keri to join him as they walked to his shitty little smashed up car that wasn't even recognizable as a car anymore. Ferserious.

"Talk about a ten-foot pole up the ass." Sasuke muttered as we walked indoors.

"I know right? Everyone seems to _love _him but he's just the biggest mother-fucking jerkwa— Oh, hi daddy." I smiled up at my dad who had stopped at the top of the stairs to listen to my conversation with Sasuke. That was actually really embarrassing.

"Kari, nice to see you." He stated bluntly. I twitched. Dad's like, never blunt unless he's pissed off.

"You too… this is Sasuke! We're just waiting out the storm and then he's going, okay? Buh-bye." I grinned, Sasuke nodded curtly before I dragged him through the kitchen and into the living room. I dropped onto the dark grey sofa along with Sasuke. We sat at opposite ends awkwardly for about three seconds before I jumped up and skipped back into the kitchen. "D'you want a drink? Ya know, water, coffee…?" I yelled from behind the fridge.

"Water's fine." Came the answer from the living room.

"Kay." I skipped back into the living room in a very bouncy-hyper-weird way and presented Sasuke with a bottle of chilled mineral water, and one for myself, and then dropped back down into the corner of the sofa. "So yeah, Kai's an asshole, he really shouldn't be with Keri because she's actually really nice— then again, he is only ever nice to her and my parents so, whatever."

"Heh…" Sasuke muttered from behind the water bottle.

"So anyways—" There was a silver flash of lightning and then that terrible roar of thunder. I swore before looking out the window. "Shit, it's pouring down now."

"No duh, that's what happens when there's a storm."

"Yeah, I know, I know…" I mumbled, trying to switch the TV on. Except that I couldn't. "Urgh. Electricity's out now too?"

"…Konoha hasn't got the greatest power lines."

"That's lameeee." I sighed, sitting back down and taking a sip of my water. Sasuke surveyed the room, his eyes landing on my martial arts trophies for a second before continuing to the photos from when Keri and I were younger. "Oh my gosh, don't look at them." I shrieked, standing up and blocking his view, he smirked slightly, eyes glittered. Sasuke stood up and walked around me to eye them with interest. "Okay, you've had a look, now stop."

"Um, a fairy?" He fixed his gaze on one in which Keri and I were throwing a 'tea party for the kingdom' …or something. "And… batman?" He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. I died a little inside. Then came back to life and grabbed him around the waist, trying (and failing) to drag him away from them. "And you know, if your family walked in, this would probably look quite awkward. So quit it." He said it lightly, but he was probably getting really irritated. Or something.

"Tch. Stop perving on my baby photos." I laughed, and then released him. "They're embarrassing." Sasuke _smirked._

Again, I died inside.

* * *

"So that's Naruto?" I asked. We were in my bedroom now, stalking people on Facebook. We were currently flicking over Naruto's page, because Sasuke told me to.

"Well duh, you've met him before right?"

"Not met him. I saw him fight you. Look in the background. He's got a poster of noodles on his wall."

"…Yeah." Sasuke smirked and rolled backwards, resting his head against the pillows on my bed.

"…Well that's normal." I said, clicking on his profile pictures. I went to what was the first profile picture ever and cracked up. "It's a pot of ramen!"

"It's not that funny, you know." Sasuke sat up and took the laptop from me. he stared at it for a long moment before removing his face from the screen. "Nope, it's not funny at all."

"Comments." I whispered before rolling of the bed and hugging a pillow.

"There are no comments."

"Exactly!" I collapsed into yet another fit of giggles.

"…You're so weird." Sasuke muttered and pushed himself off of the bed to grab my hands and yank me up.

"Yeah, well your hair makes you look like an evil parakeet." I giggled, somehow unable to stop laughing.

"Whatever." He smirked, flicking his bangs out of his eyes. "You're having the urge to touch it, right?"

"Yeah," I grinned, dropping down to sit by the laptop, "It looks fluffy." Sasuke's smirk faltered and his eyebrow rose slowly. I grinned. Because he was so funny.

"Right…" He said slowly, always slowly, and moved back to the computer screen, "Let's just pretend you never said that."

"But—"

"Hold up, got a call." He prodded my nose as I neared the computer for the seconds time today and answered his phone. "Yeah?... I can't get home now, can you not _see _the storm?... Then you're a blind moron. You can pick me up, can't you?... I can't drive yet…" Sasuke's brows furrowed and he stared at a spot on the floor, "Fine. Yeah. But just so you know, he had sex in the back of his car with another guy."

I pretended that I wasn't listening as Sasuke continued to converse with whom I guessed was Itachi on the phone.

"If Konan drives, she'll try to pierce my face again. Pein will do the same. Only Konan will do it with paper… Whatever. No, no, no, _not_ Madara. Never. Again."

I gave up, and shot him a questioning glance.

"_Thank you._ I'm at Kari's place… yeah… uh… Nine Kalm Avenue. It's big with a long drive." I nodded. Sasuke Hung up and let out an exasperated sigh, "Woah, what a retard." His lip twitched up slightly. "I'm getting picked up soon."

"Awesome." I was slightly disappointed. "Thanks for today, by the way."

"That's… okay." He replied slightly awkwardly as he pulled his hoodie on, his hair ruffled slightly when his head emerged.

* * *

We continued to talk and stalk and (on my part only) laugh, with the occasional sarcastic remark from Sasuke until there was a hooting from outside. I looked out of the rain splattered window to see a shiny black Porsche Cayenne, with silver and red metallic clouds spray-painted over it parked in the drive. I gasped.

"Porsche with clouds?" Sasuke asked, I nodded, "It tends to have that effect on people."

"It's so pretty!"

"Bah, he ruined it with the Clouds."

"Who?"

"My brother," Sasuke hesitated before continuing, "but he's with my uncle. Oh, I am _so _looking forward to this…" He flicked his bangs out of his eyes and made his way to the door.

"Who's your uncle?" I asked as we made our way downstairs.

"Madara. Oh, ick." Sasuke made a face at the name, as if it tasted like something… icky. I decided that I wouldn't keep him and waved to my dad who was examining something by the phone on the low table in the hallway. "Thanks for having me, Mr. Tenatai." Sasuke grinned a very boyish, un-Sasuke-ish grin, my dad smiled a very un-dad-like smile and raised a hand in goodbye as Sasuke straightened up, red converses now covering socked feet. There was an uncomfortable silence as I opened the door, and as Sasuke left, he placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. I felt my face heat up and mumbled a 'bye' before closing the door.

I would not allow him to see me blush.

* * *

"Who was that?" My father asked.

"Oh, you know Fugaku Uchiha?"

"Of course…" Dad stared at me. He was only in Konoha right now so that he could make a business deal _with _the man. And a few other people. But they didn't count right now. "Oh!" He clicked. _Well done daddy..._

"Yeah, that was Sasuke!" I knew that all of my dad's icy protectiveness was now gone, replaced by a very dad-like sunshiny smile.

"Yeah, he's a good kid. His brother helped me once, did you know that?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Well. He did." My dad returned to his work with a satisfied look on his weathered face. His dark blue eyes crinkling. "They're all good people, Kari, if Sasuke was raised in the same way as Itachi, he'll be a good friend to you."

"Oh, right. Yeah…" I smiled and danced into the kitchen, watching as Sasuke got into the back of car with a scowl on his face, as he said something to Itachi was in the front with someone I didn't recognise, and I wouldn't have anyways because his face was shrouded by the tinted windows.

"_He'll be a good friend to you…" _Haha. Oh daddy, if only you knew.

* * *

**Waha, short chapter. Apologies, I thought I'd have to update sooner or later. Sorry about the first bit, I thought Kari was just picking fights with Sasuke for no reason there and decided to cut it short. But they're both strong characters who hate to loose, so I don't know... I also find confused Sasuke off the charts on the adorable scale, and so I intend to make him do the cute face as much as possible. Lawl.  
**

** Wow, thanks for the reviews, they're what pushed me to get this chapter finished tonight.**

**I didn't think it was too special to be honest, but, whatever. I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter might take a while because I haven't actually slept in three nights and have been sleeping all day, and I'm trying to fix my sleeping pattern, and also my sister's started FanFiction so she will be using the laptop, and my time on it is lessened *crycrycry*. Her username is YourPandaBearx - THIS IS ONE OF MY USERNAMES! GRR. But because I'm a good sister and remind myself of Itachi and Sakura combined (LOL.) I let her keep it. So if you read any of her stories and they sound similar to mine, don't yell at her for it, I gave her permission (eventually) to use some of my ideas and I offered to edit for her too, because I'm really_ really_ nice. Of course, they won't be anything close to mine, because she writes in the English style (using words like Secondary School, and Mum instead of High school and Mom), and I write more with a more American style and accent. I'm South African, by the way, so most of my spellings and words go with the American accent anyways. **

**Anyway... I promise I will continue this. I've made it one of my life's priorities to finish this story.  
**

**Also, if you thought that this chapter was a little bit more… boring… please tell me. I want to liven up the moments between Sasuke and Kari. I think the music I listen to affects my writing. Dammmmnnnnnn Secondhand Serenade and their beautiful music!**

**Alright, don't forget to leave a review!**

**-YourChemicalRomancex**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**- Whispers -**

Sunday passed in the usual way, I got up at nine, got cleaned up and dressed and went to church with my family. Minus Keri, who had been whisked away to Kiri by her 'amazing boyfriend' who she 'loves so much' according to her Facebook status. I facepalm every single time she puts an update about him. Like, I have Sasuke, right? But I haven't been posting 'Sasuke. SasukeSasuke. Sasuke_Sasuke_Sasuke.' all weekend.

However I have been texting 'SasukeSasukeSasuke' to Temari all weekend. She saw that status he posted about himself from my phone. She saw my profile picture, and she happened to be with Juugo at the time. Juugo had said something to her about Sasuke and I and our 'dating' and she'd been brutal with her text messages ever since. I was grateful that she didn't write her text messages like _'hi how r u can I plz anny u wit meh awsum wurdz?'_ because that would have grated my nerves that were already looking like a limp piece of cheese about to be dropped onto the spaghetti and melted on it's heat.

**To: Kari**

**From: Temarixo**

_IS HE CUTE? _

I didn't respond. I knew there had to be at least six more texts like this. I wasn't disappointed either, after two more minutes the messages flowed in a constant stream. They went something like this.

_1. IS HE NICE?_

_2. Can I meet him?_

_3. He has a nice smile. I saw your Facebook piccy, missy!_

_4. JUUGO SAID HE'S A DOUCHE. __OMG, KARI. YOU'RE DATING A DOUCHE._

_5. KARI. KARI, IT'S OKAY. JUUGO TOLD ME HE WAS JUST PLAYING. Sasuke isn't really a douche._

_6. TEXT ME BACK BIATCH!_

_7. That's it. I'm calling you. _

Despite her brilliant scores in English and commandments for her writing, and for my respect in her skill, she was a serious caps lock abuser. Like, seriously.

She called me, and we gossiped for about an hour, giggling like we used to. It was almost as if I was back in her room and we were laughing about the most pointless things….

…But then her phone cut off. Twenty seconds after I realized that I was still talking into the receiver to nobody, and I felt a cold loneliness. You know the one: You're all excited and happy and chatting into the phone and then **BAM!** You realize that you've been speaking to yourself for the past twenty seconds. I got a text.

**To: Kari**

**From: Temarixo**

_You made me use up all my minutes. Bitch. Speak to you soon! xxx. _

I smiled, imagining her smirk as she wrote that.

* * *

This may not be a big deal to most of you, but it was to me. It was a Monday morning. Seven am. Kari was ready to kill. Keri took my hair straighteners. I was livid.

It's not that my hair is curly; it's just that it feels so much better when it's completely silky, you know?

But still. She took my straighteners.

She even had the cheek to leave a little note in my drawer where they should have been. It read

**Sorry, chick. Mine broke. **

**Love you! xxxxxx**

That sneaky little troll. I couldn't believe it. I ran into my mother's bedroom, flailing and shrieking about having super frizzy hair after just taking a shower and paparazzi and looking bad and people hating me.

My dad didn't open his eyes, but his arm waved around by his drawer. Reaching it, he pulled it open and pointed in it with a grunt. I grinned and took my moms ghd's from the wooden compartment, thanked him, and skipped back to my room.

I was like, expressly forbidden from touching mom's ghd's. _I know! _I had no idea why, but she only ever let me use them when it was her who was playing with my hair. Or something. So when dad opened the glorious drawer, it was as if a holy white light had shone and I was now brutally abusing my hair with said holy white light.

So that panic was over. And my hair looked awesome. The ghd's were so much better than my ancient pair of straighteners. Haha, suck on that, Keri. I got better hair than you do.

* * *

After eating breakfast and having another fit about something school related, walking out of the house (only to remember I had forgotten my phone), walking back into the house (retrieving phone from desk, and carefully placing the now cool straighteners back into their safe little drawer), and exiting for the second time, I decided I was ready for school and began to make my way down the drive. When a crazy awesome black Porsche with silver and red clouds spray painted over it shot up my driveway and stopped with a skid right next to me. Sasuke's brother stuck his (beautiful) face out of the window and said smoothly, like they do in the cheesy high school movies,

"Need a ride?" Sasuke's head appeared from the seat next to him.

"You know you want to ride in the Porsche." I grinned,

"If that's okay with you…" I trailed off, because I'm so polite and – kay.

"We're already _at _your house," Itachi drawled, Sasuke finished the sentence,

"So get in."

Woah. That was creepy. They were like those twins from _Ouran High School Host Club_, only less yaoi-ish.

Hmm…

"What about yaoi?" Itachi glanced at me in the back seat with a small, confused frown on his face. I twitched.

"Uh… what _about _yaoi…?" I asked slyly, Itachi opened his mouth to say something, thought it over, and then let the information enter his brain. Then he looked confused again. Aw, aw, aw.

"What?"

"What?"

"…Itachi, drive the car…"Sasuke muttered, looking between amused and mildly irritated. Itachi gave me one last confused stare, narrowing his eyes slightly, working me out. _Reading my mind._ Creepy thought.

Itachi reversed out of my driveway at an alarming pace and shot up the road towards the school. It would only take me a fifteen minute walk, so I was still slightly confused about why they bothered to pick me up.

"So, it took us three minutes to drive here," I said, once my feet touched the concrete and I disembarked, trying to ignore the same cooing and calling that had happened last Friday. "It would have taken me fifteen minutes to walk… why'd you pick me up?" Itachi's lip quirked up into a smirk that I was beginning to become rather fond of. The Uchiha Smirk.

"I saw the way you were looking at my car on Saturday evening." He flicked his bangs out of his eyes carelessly, causing the girls crowding outside the school gates to almost scream. He nodded to Sasuke and I and walked to join a friend of his whose name I learnt was Kisame, the one that Sasuke and Itachi both trusted very dearly.

Sasuke touched my shoulder and nodded towards the gates, silently telling me that we should go find Sui and Karin, and Juugo if he wasn't breaking things.

When the girls at the gates saw Sasuke walking with this short brunette girl, they went silent. Some gave one another questioning glances whilst others proceeded to glare at me.

"_Didn't you hear? That's his girlfriend." _Someone whispered loudly, causing Sasuke's dark eyes to travel down and meet mine. I was straining my ears to listen to the fan girls, but gave him a bright smile anyway. He smirked and automatically we interlaced our fingers.

"_She's molesting him." _I frowned at this while a few others giggled. Sasuke did nothing, he was searching the school grounds for Karin's bright red hair. Or something.

"_Shut up! Oh my gosh, they're just holding hands, can't you, like, control your jealousy?" _Someone hissed scathingly at the one who'd accused me of 'molesting' Sasuke.

"_She's cute. With him, I mean."_

"_Kh, are you blind? He's obviously only dating her because her dad threatened him or something."_

"_Who's her dad?"  
_

_"That Don Tenatai guy. He's in the mafia." _WHAT THE FUCK? That was so not true. My dad wasn't in the mafia!

"_You moron. Don's a name. It's short for Donald." _I loved that person, whoever they were. _"But you never know, he might actually be. He's a _businessman _apparently."_

"_What kind of—"_

"You're aware that the two of them can hear you, right?" Came Suigetsu's bored drawl as he pushed past a few of the girls. I had a small frown on my face as I turned with Sasuke to greet the tall, white haired, white toothed joker that was Suigetsu. Karin and Juugo followed behind with Karin sending a glare directed at one of the girls who hissed something at her for standing on her toe and being a 'dumb redheaded slut'.

"Hey, Sasuke! Are you going out with the Tenatai girl or what?"

"Yeah. I am. This is Kari." Sasuke looked annoyed.

"Oh my gosh you two are so _cute!_" Someone squealed. They were one of the people that weren't against me. Problem was that there were only a few of these people. And these people grew braver now.

"What happened to Sakura?"

"Yeah, she was so much better for you Sasuke!"

"Look, there she is now." Sasuke merely shrugged and continued to walk briskly to wherever he, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo usually hung out which happened to be indoors where there was a row of lockers and a staircase placed conveniently in a wide corridor.

"You okay, Kari?" Karin asked as she and I sat down on the third and fourth steps in the science blocks while Suigetsu and Juugo leaned against the lockers with slight grimaces. Juugo muttered something about a granola bar and headed towards the canteen.

Shame really, I liked Juugo when he wasn't scaring people. He was so quiet and sweet. And Temari was lucky to have him.

"Those girls were… what the fuck?" I said breathlessly, I couldn't find a word to describe them, "My dad is most definitely not in the mafia." I assured Sasuke. He let out an amused snort.

"They're a little weird." He admitted. I nodded, mumbling to myself. Karin sat untangling a knot in the wilder side of her hair. I stared at the floor for a bit, chewing my nail, whilst Sasuke and Suigetsu were talking quietly.

Ugh. You know the way boys talk quietly and shoot you glances and then look at each other and laugh a little bit. That's what they were doing.

"Whaaattttt…?" I inquired. They did their uber sexy smirks and just turned to each other to continue their… gossiping…

* * *

We went to homeroom with that creepy Orochimaru. Oh my life. I have never been so freaked out by a teacher in my life. I think I was getting the vibes from Sasuke, who looked extremely small whenever he passed the man.

Tayuya, the girl with the foul mouth and hair a few shades lighter than Karin's, jabbed Sasuke in the ribs as he walked past her. She gave him a look that said:

_Hey emo boy, what are you doing with the prep?_

Sasuke ignored her and continued to walk to the back of the room. I decided that a lot of the students in Orochimaru's class were funny-looking, sick-looking, or just plain handsome (Sasukeeeeee).

"Sahhhhh-sssssu-keeehhhyyyy," Came Orochimaru's hissing voice from the shadows at the back of the room. Sasuke's arm went rigid and he stared ahead into the golden/green eyes of our tutor.

"What?" He glared. Orochimaru-sensei came from the depths and into the flickering light of… a candle? What the hell?

"I need to speak with you for a moment; your Phys Ed teacher wants you on the soccer team this year."

"If you're co-coaching, you can forget it." And Sasuke stalked away and dropped his messenger bag onto the ground, sitting next to it and rubbing his temples. Not sure what to do, I sort of smiled at Orochimaru and ducked out of his line of laser-vision and next to Sasuke.

"Are you all right?" I asked him, randomly squeezing his (firm) bicep. He just nodded. "Why don't you go for it?" I asked, "I bet you look good in a soccer kit."

"Hn." The Uchiha smirked slightly and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I kind of do."

I totally blushed. Like, in _public_. Gah! The world is ending! I turned to survey the classroom, unable to stop a smile making it's way over my lips, my ear tickling slightly from where his breath had hit it. I felt Sasuke relax next to me, not smirking anymore but grinning, perfect white teeth glittering in the frail light, satisfied.

_Wait, what? _

Sasuke… grinning? I had to spin around to check that I got it right, but managed to flick him in the side of the face with my (swishaaaay) hair.

"Sorry!" I eeped. He shrugged. _No big deal. _

Urgh. Why was I getting so flustered and, like, _fan girlish_? I've asked this so many times, haven't I? I put it down to his otherworldly handsomeness and spiky hair and piercing eyes and stupid firm biceps. Stupid pretty boys. Always making your head hurt.

* * *

We managed to get out of homeroom without Sasuke getting molested by Orochimaru, without Juugo freaking out, and without Karin and Suigetsu freaking out. Come to think of it… Karin and Sui were being rather quiet today… I wondered what could be wrong – but only briefly, because we walked past Sakura and her friend, Tenten I think it was – who both glared at me.

_Nice._

I thought Tenten said that she was cool with me because I was going to 'pull Sasuke out of his emo-ish ways.'

Actually, looking back, a lot of the girls we passed either sneered at me, went quiet or tried to speak to Sasuke about me, giving me one of those sick, I'm-your-friend-but-really-I-talk-about-you-behind-your-back-all-the-time smiles. The ones that made you smile back and give that stupid little I'm-better-than-you-bitch 'hn'. I didn't steal Sasuke's, I swear!

* * *

"Kari, you're not paying attention to my lesson," Our English teacher almost looked hurt, "Are you not interested in my… poetic writings?" A few people laughed. The blonde kid from Sasuke's fight stood up from the desk in front of me, and yelled

"Poetic writings? You're trying to read us one of your _porn stories_ and you're asking for feedback!" The whole class laughed. The white haired old man at the front looked as if he were about to snap.

"It is not porn!" He yelled, "Listen to the way the words overlap each other, like the sea's waves that wash up on the shore, bouncing over one another—"

"Jiraiya-sensei, you sir, are a PERVERT!" Naruto shrieked. I let a smile creep over my face, and giggled before I returned my attention to watching the boys outside on the field. They were playing soccer in their free period. Suigetsu was out there, easily recognizable by his snowy mop. He was in goal, looking all cocky and throwing his hands into the air, pointing towards his chest, a huge grin on his face…

…that was until the ball hit him smack-bang in the face and he doubled over. I twitched slightly.

_Holy shit. Is he okay?_

He stood up, rubbing his nose. And then burst out laughing.

_Woah. I swear boys have _no _fear._

Dark haired and stunning, Sasuke came into view, almost breathless with laughter. He looked so happy, and yet concerned as he asked Suigetsu if he was okay, patting him on the back.

"Sasuke just got Suigetsu in the nose!" A girl with purple-ish hair laughed next to me. I nodded, smiling a bit. It was nice to see Sasuke looking so happy; I hadn't seen him laugh like that before. "I'm Ami, by the way." She whispered, seeing Jiraiya-sensei slow down his reading (he was getting to an emotional part… or… something…).

"Kari." I smiled, looking her in the eye. She had a kind of mean look about her, radiating in her dull brown eyes. Then again, Karin had that and so far she was the only girl I trusted at this place.

"Kari Tenatai?" Her eyes widened. I nodded. "So _you're_ Sasuke's new girlfriend!"

"…Yeah." I grew weary as a hair on the side of her hair curled slightly. "He's great."

"Oh, I bet!" She suddenly looked sad, "Though, I wouldn't really know, I don't really hang out with him or anything. We've never gone out…"

"Oh, that's a shame." I said bluntly. I could see where this was going. She was, like, hinting at me to let her join us all for lunch or something.

"Yes. It is." She replied, just as bluntly, realizing she'd been spotted in her evil designs. "Dump him." Her eyes narrowed at the same time as mine. The temperature in the room plummeted. I looked out the window; Sasuke was bouncing the soccer ball on his knees, then landing it on his forehead, balancing it in a way I'd only seen people do when doing the limbo. Show off…

"Sorry, what?"

"Dump. Sasuke. Or I won't be held responsible for whatever happens to you."

"Why… would I ditch him? And I'm sorry, but your threat… failed."

"You have to, because otherwise my friends and I will have to befriend _Billboard Brow _over there." Ami jerked a thumb in Sakura's direction. Sakura's pink head bobbing as she took notes. She took notes on a porno book? Who knew… "And I don't really wanna do that, since she's a very difficult person to reason with."

"I'm not leaving Sasuke." I stated firmly, Ami glared. I didn't think it was possible for her eyes to narrow anymore than they just did. She was practically squinting! "And what's Sakura got to do with it?" I hissed, making sure Sakura wouldn't hear and look up. And beat up.

"Because I know that she's probably the only one who could beat you up." The brown eyed girl stated matter of factually. I stared at her. How utterly _pathetic._ "Like, I'll give you praise for your Taijutsu. I know you've got that down, if you could hold your own against her…" Ami glanced over again at Sakura's desk. "But you still got knocked out and she only punched you once. Imagine what would happen if my friends and I were holding you still, and Saks took all her anger out on you, how pretty would you be then, huh?" I glared. Oh well, at least she knew I was pretty. Haha.

"Yeah, whatever." I hissed, "I'm pretty sure Sakura's smart enough not to join you in your ridiculous fan-girl ways or… whatever it is you're trying to do." I whispered, resisting the urge to spit on her. I looked up at Jiraiya-sensei, who seemed to be listening intently to our conversation.

"If you're quite finished." He stated. I realized a few of the other students turn to watch us, while most of the others face-palmed. Apparently the story was getting to the 'good bit'.

I don't know what urged me to do it, but I stood up, a scowl on my face, and packed my bag, then proceeded to walk out of the classroom. All eyes were following me.

"I'm not up for listening to such crude stuff today." I muttered. I hoped that Ami had heard me; because I wasn't trying to insult Jiraiya… the story was… erm… interesting… It was just. That friggin' Ami and her whispered threats.

Was everyone like that in this school? Like, if you even looked at Sasuke and you weren't popular… you were on the hated and slated list? I wondered if Karin had ever had any of this abuse. And I felt (very mildly) bad for Sakura. After the media ruined her and Sasuke's relationship, she must have gotten loads of hate for it. Like, 'Why'd you hurt Sasuke like that? You bitch!' I could hear it now. I could _see _her walking the school corridors, keeping to herself and staying away from the creepy fan-girls (AmiAmiAmi…)

I decided to make my way to the field where Sasuke and Sui, and maybe even Juugo, were. I didn't want to be in a room where I didn't have any of my friends.

Stupid Ami. Her little threat had somehow gotten into my head. I remembered how Ino and Tenten had spoken about Sakura killing their punch bag when she saw Sasuke kiss me on webcam.

It wasn't even a proper kiss, for crying out loud!

"Sasuke!" I yelled, running onto the field. He looked away from the ball and held his hand up, telling the guys that he was going to see what I wanted, then he jogged over, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "Sasuke—"

"Why aren't you in class?" He asked, a small frown creasing his gorgeous face.

"One of your fan-girls pissed me off." I told him, he looked to the window where Jiraiya had been teaching. I looked too, "Hey! You knew I was in there?"

"Yeah." He smirked. I grinned.

"So that's why you were showing off, huh?"

"Sure." He rolled his eyes. The ball rolled over to us, Sasuke put his foot out to stop it but I tackled him and basically danced over to the pitch, smirking at him, then I booted it back into the game and returned to Sasuke. He didn't look impressed or anything, but asked "Join in?"

"Okay, I would have had like half an hour left in that class anyway…" I followed Sasuke onto the pitch, dumping my bag where the boys had made a make-shift goal, shortening the pitch so that their small numbers could play easily.

I spent the rest of that lesson playing soccer with the guys, who weren't half bad considering that they kept making remarks about me being a girl and not wanting to injure me when tackling. Sasuke assured them I could handle myself – since I _was _Kari Tenatai and his girlfriend for a reason. Those were his exact words. I felt a surge of pride when he said that.

Sasuke scored the 'winning' goal and hugged me enthusiastically (out of character for Sasuke, but since he didn't want to join the official school soccer team, I understood his… happiness?) He Suigetsu and some guy called Sai basically scored all the goals that were recorded in that game.

Sai was gay-looking. I mentioned that before, right? And Sasuke hated him, tripping him as many times as he could. I grinned whenever this happened, because, despite their skin tones, their hairstyles and their personalities, Sai looked like a basic clone of Sasuke. So when I saw Sai's face land in the dirt, I saw Sasuke's face in the dirt. Funny, eh?

After that, school passed quickly. All of my lessons were either with Karin or Suigetsu, and Sasuke for Physics and Chemistry, since we were both super nerds in science. Sasuke was, like, a total brain box. He was in the top set for every subject that had sets, I discovered, and was the top of the class in everything. His parents must have been especially proud. I wished I was as good as that in school, I basically suck at maths and anything related to it (I still don't know why I was top set for Chemistry and Physics, that was kind of odd. Maybe it was because I copied Temari last year in the end of year tests… oh well. I'd get dropped if they thought I was bad. Who cares though? I'm not even going too be staying in this school for that long.).

Hold on a second… I wasn't gonna be at this school for that long? But I liked Sasuke. There was no denying it now. I was definitely enjoying it every time he handed me a test tube and our fingers touched or eyes connected. I didn't even mind the way that Naruto would tell us to get a room if we started acting like a couple in the hallway. We didn't do that too often though, since I was kind of afraid of being mauled by his creepy stalkerish fan-girls. BACK TO THE POINT!

I really liked this school.

I really liked this town.

And I really liked Sasuke.

* * *

**Hello! Woah, it's been a while, hasn't it? Boy do I feel bad. Sorry for making you wait and thank you to those who are still reading! Your attention and reviews mean a lot.  
****I was kind of pinky-crossing-hoping that we could get to like seventeen or eighteen reviews as I post this chapter? Idk. I like those numbers. Lol.  
****I thought the beginning of this chapter was kind of sucky, ya know? I prefer it when there's a bitta Uchiha in the works! You catch my drift? Oh, I'm sure you do, I'm sure. :3**

**Oh. My. Gosh. I was so completely shocked by some information I heard the other day. I didn't expect it at all. And. well. You probably already know… but I found out that Sasuke… can SING! AHA, I've been listening to his voice actor singing it, like three days straight. Yay… the song I heard was Kimi Monogatari and the cover was by Sasuke's Japanese voice actor. I was so surprised when I heard it. Not even joking, I was listening to it in Geography all of Friday afternoon. It's so freaking WOW.**

**Anyway, I'll stop my fan girlish babbling, and allow you to continue with your lives.  
**

**Don't forget to review, okay? Thanks!**

**YourChemicalRomancex**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**- Art And Girl Talks -  
**

Suigetsu and I walked out of maths with our heads buried in our exercise books. It was Wednesday, and we had just taken a brutal mental test and were being asked to now complete homework on something circumference or pi related. Suigetsu just growled and raised a hand to scratch the back of his head in frustration.

"Screw this. If Kakashi wants to know the average of whatever number that is he can do it himself." He huffed. I nodded, closing my book and stuffing it in my bag, deciding that I could get Keri to do it later. She's the real smarty-pants of the Tenatai household.

"Yeah," I agreed, "I don't have the patience for it either." Suigetsu laughed.

"So why _did _you walk out of class earlier?" He asked once we'd stopped to wait for Karin and Sasuke's class to finish.

"Oh… some girl called Ami was getting all bitchy with me about Sasuke." I said vaguely, looking through the circular window seeing Sasuke at the back of the room putting his stuff away as the girl I recognised as Ino attempted to converse with him.

"Oh." Suigetsu rolled his eyes, "Ami's just one of those obsessive girls, know what I'm saying? Don't take any notice of her." He thought for a moment, before nodding and smirking to himself.

"What is it?" I asked, immediately suspicious. "_What?_"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about how many people are going to hate you now."

"Gee, thanks Sui, real confidence booster there." I laughed a little; turning it into a joke, even though I knew what he'd said was true.

"Don't worry though; you have Karin and me to back you up, Sasuke and Juugo too. Though, they're kind of… well you know, they ignore things."

"Yeah, I know." The door opened and a stream of people who were in top set maths flew by us, Suigetsu latched onto Karin and pulled her to our side. Sasuke followed, of course, at the back and came out of the door. Still speaking over his shoulder to Anko, and then he smirked down at me.

"Hey." I said. Sasuke just nodded, still smirking. I felt my fingers twitch. "Why are you being so weird?" I asked as we began to walk down the corridor.

"Weird?" He repeated, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Yeah?" …What?

"Sasuke!"

"_Sasuke…_" He copied me in a whiny voice. I laughed and looked around, curious to see who'd seen Sasuke act so out of character. I realized that the smirk had returned to his face as we walked past a group of girls, a lot of them clutching at their hearts and squealing in his wake. Can you guess who was among these girls? Ami was. And she was talking to Sakura.

As we walked by, Ami stuck her friggin' foot out and tripped me. But it was okay because thanks to all of that crazy martial arts training, I was pretty nimble on my feet.

"What the fu—?" I spun around to see Ami look _oh so _concerned.

"Oh! Sorry, Kari! Wow, sorry! Are you okay?" I twitched.

"Yeah… don't worry about it." Ami nodded and looked up at my companion - the tall, dark and handsome Uchiha boy. The one that made girls and boys alike stop and stare and watch him pass, either in jealousy or just pure want.

"Heeeeeeyyyyy… Sasuke," Ami tilted her head in the way Sasuke often did when he was confused or curious, trying to be cute, "Aw, now look at that Sakura, it's Sasuke and Kari. Aren't they just the cutest?" Her tone wasn't mocking, as I had expected it to be. It was sly, and you could only tell that she was being a cow if you were a girl. Boys just wouldn't understand the way a girls eyes flash when they're in bitch-mode. We're like an undetectable gas, one that seeps into your lungs, choking you, drowning you. And no one would ever know. I guessed she was a great actor. You had to be to pull that one off, that snake-like deception. Ami's 'girls' minus Sakura nodded and cooed, Sakura just glared at a space on the wall behind Sasuke, who gave her a tiny tilt of the head to try and get her attention.

_Sasuke, you dirty little flirt. _

"So what lesson do you have _now,_ Sasuke?" One of Ami's gang asked.

"Art." Sasuke replied bluntly, not even looking at the girl (to her dismay), and then looked down at me with that bright shine in his obsidian eyes, "With Kari." And with that he took off, dragging me by the wrist.

Once outside the maths building Sasuke let go and walked at a normal pace. Pfft, when I say normal, I mean for him. Not for me. I was still practically running after him.

"Was that the girl in your English class you were talking about Monday?" He asked, slowing down before we reached the Expressive Arts block.

"Yeah, Ami or something." I replied vaguely, "But I can handle myself." I added hastily, seeing Sasuke grimace.

"I know that." He thought for a moment, "But if she gets Sakura backing her up you better watch out—"

"Oh, come on! Do the girls at this school actually lash out at each other? I'm sure Sakura's intelligent enough not to get herself into that kind of trouble."

"You'd be surprised how the Tai-jutsu and extra curricular activities affect the psyche of some of the chicks here…" Sasuke trailed off, his fingers going absent-mindedly to his red and black striped tie. "Not to mention how bad most of them want one of these."

"Are the ties really such a big deal? Like - no offence or anything."

"Not to me or Itachi really, our whole family's scored one of these in their first or second years here. The Uchiha are bred from a warrior clan and— well, you get my point." He looked at his reflection in one of the windows as we made our way up the stairs and along the corridor towards our art class. "But anyway, the girls seem to have developed this idea that I'd only ever date girls that are elite enough to earn a sports honours tie." He smirked at the idea. I looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

"Would you?"

"Tch, no." He scoffed at the thought, "How's that idea gonna work when I _leave_ school?"

"Good point." I shrugged, pushing open the door and stepping into the classroom, apologizing for our lateness to Kurenai-sensei, who was actually the prettiest lady in the whole world. She had shoulder length, curly hair that was so dark brown it was almost black, and blood red irises. Her eyes were always wide open which gave her a slightly crazed or on-drugs look, but at least you knew she was paying attention to you when she spoke.

"Why _are _you so late?" She questioned as Sasuke and I made our way to our assigned (lame) seats. Sasuke sat down in his seat, looking out of the window with a bored expression on his face next to a girl from homeroom who I'd come to know as Kin. I didn't like her, she always acted in an 'I'm too cool to be here' manner and was the personification of BITCH.

Or… was that Ami?

Meh.

I mumbled something about 'Let out of class late' whilst plonking down into my seat at the back, next to some creepy guy who would always draw bugs down to the smallest detail. He didn't talk much, but when he did, it was quiet and vague, and quite frankly, he creeped me out. His name was Shino.

Kurenai explained that today we'd be doing some realism, and that usually involved us choosing an object in the classroom and sitting there for the whole hour and ten minutes complaining about how we couldn't draw a jar properly or how our petals looked like deformed books.

Sasuke never complained. He was usually subtly batting Kin away from him and just… drawing.

Which, may I say, he was _really _good at. It was as if the marmite jar was about to leap off of the page or the flower would wilt if you touched it. I don't know, he was just really good.

There was about five minutes of shuffling and bickering as people chose their… things to draw… and borrowed pencils and such like. And there was the usual circle of whingeing and bitching at Sasuke to draw it for a certain group of girls.

"Ha, no." Was the usual response, a glare thrown in or cute shrug. He probably knew he could get them to do anything he wanted with a simple glance in their direction. Lucky guy.

So I was just, like, there. Ya know, doing my work, rubbing out furiously, growling and almost pulling out my hair, when I felt a shadow looming over me. I looked up and almost fell off my seat. Sasuke was just looking at my book with a small smirk on his (gorgeous) face.

"What the hell?" I gasped, then laughed, "Scared me!" Sasuke continued to stare at my pathetic line drawing, he picked up my book and looked at it even harder, for a long, long time.

"This _sucks_." He said eventually.

"Gee, thanks for the support." I muttered, half smiling half cringing. Sasuke quietly moved his chair around from where Kin was sitting and dropped down in front of me. I just stared, obviously making him uncomfortable since he moved his gaze to my mess of rubbings out and dodgy looking lines, then back up.

"You want some help, or what?" He asked me, tilting his head slightly so that his bangs shifting across his face.  
"What about your work?" I took his book and opened to the latest page, surprised to see that he hadn't done anything.

"Hn. I can do it later…" He told me distractedly, sketching swiftly over my page. I stayed quiet, just watching as the shape of a human hand came into view. And then another one, bigger, he drew their fingertips touching just barely and so lightly that you'd have to look at it really hard to see, but they were touching, each of the hands middle and index fingers barely ghosting over one another.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" I asked, completely amazed. He looked up briefly, lip twitching upwards.

"I'd be laughing if I was."

"No fair, I've only ever seen you laugh when you hit Suigetsu in the nose with the soccer ball a few days ago."

At this, Sasuke chuckled: a light, airy sound that had a few people looking in our direction. He was immediately stone-faced again.

"Good times…" He said quietly, handing me back my book.

"Sasuke, how do you draw like this?" I asked, purely shocked. He gave one of those one-shoulder shrugs and opened his own book, sketching away while I asked him what he did Sunday and sang the chorus to 'The City is at War' under my breath. I'd been friggin memorizing it ever since Sasuke left my place on Saturday evening. Sheesh.

I noticed something. Sasuke was wearing arm-warmers. Dark blue and running from his knuckles to the middle of his forearm. And, if I recall correctly, he was wearing them on Saturday too. He'd just looked so stunningly hot that I hadn't really noticed his accessories.

Huh, funny.

"I like your wrist warmers." I stated, just because I'd seen them. Sasuke's wrist shifted slightly but he gave no other response, then closed his book, stood up, stretched slightly, gave a small smirk, and walked back to his desk. I stared after him, curious. Then down into my book at the picture of the hands he'd drawn for me.

"Hey, hold up. Miss! Kurenai-sensei!" Someone shrieked.

"What is it?" Kurenai turned around, exasperated.

"Kari made Sasuke do her sketch _for _her! That is _so not fair_! Sasuke's really good at all that stuff so she's gonna get a good grade for it! Miss, make her do it again!"

"Tch," Came Sasuke's arrogant sneer from across the classroom, "I didn't do Kari's work for her," A few of the girls looked at the one who'd spoken against him with contempt. "I just felt like doing a picture for her… in… her book…" He trailed off, probably realizing how odd that sounded. A few people raised their eyebrows. "Am I not allowed to draw a picture for my girlfriend?" He asked suddenly, rolling his hand open so that his palm was facing the ceiling in a lazy and bored manner, causing me to look down as the girls instantly began gushing and cooing and squealing at how 'cute' and 'sweet' and 'cool' Sasuke was.

* * *

"I am so bored." Suigetsu informed the group of us at lunch. Karin threw him a sideways glance.

"You're always bored."

"No…"

"Yes, you are."

"Yeah, but I'm not though. I just… don't like doing repetitive things. Nor do I like the way your _fan girls_ are treating Kari at the moment, Sasuke."

"Huh?" Sasuke and I looked up in unison. Karin nodded in agreement, playing with a strand of her hair and handing Juugo the rest of her sandwich. A boy's gotta eat…

"You know that girl—"

"Yeah, Suigetsu, it doesn't matter, I can handle myself." I interjected, finding the whole subject of me being targeted by a group of obsessive girls intensely embarrassing. I don't wanna know how weak I may be… I especially don't want Sasuke thinking I need anymore back up like he'd done in art. Urgh. That was so _embarrassing!_

"That's not gonna stop them leaking rumours and shit, is it?" Sui piped up, Sasuke stopped yanking grass out of the ground – apparently a habbit – and bit his lip, thinking.

"What do you mean?" I asked, Karin whipped out her phone and began texting violently. Seconds later, my phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my school blazer pocket and walked away, mumbling something about a phone call.

It wasn't really, I just didn't want Sasuke to know that Karin had been texting me something about him. Because, I mean, how much does it hurt when you're speaking about someone right in front of them, and the conversation is so awkward that you have to pretend that the person isn't there? Man, it's just… bad. Sasuke had probably worked it out anyway because he was now giving Karin his 'thinking' evils.

"Hello?" I spoke to nobody, in particular, just my phone that wasn't even connected to anyone… scanned through my text messages and opened the new one from Karin.

**To: Kari**

**From: Karin**

_Hi, rumours are what broke Sasuke and Sakura up, duh! Bye xxx_

Duh… how could I be so stupid? Urgh, get your brain in gear, Kari!

"So, how's Mr. Nobody doing?" Sasuke asked lightly when I returned. I saw that he wasn't smirking and sat down, flushing. DAMN! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK.

"Uh."

"If you and Karin want to talk about me, go ahead. I don't mind. I'm in those magazines and gossip articles enough, I don't think your pretending I don't exist would hurt _that_ much. Suigetsu, Juugo. Let's go play soccer. I'm bored." And he stood up, taking his blazer off and dropping it by his bag, a small frown on his face. Suigetsu gave Karin a look that said 'Now look what you've done!', however, she just rolled her eyes and allowed him to kiss her cheek Juugo smiled and nodded at the two of us and the three of them left us in the shade of some giant tree with a name that I did not know and headed off to where most of the boys from our grade had started a game of soccer.

Karin sighed.

"I think I pissed him off."

"No, it was me, I think..." I said, feeling slightly guilty, watching him retreat. "Sorry."

"Hah! Don't worry about it. Sasuke just gets stressed out and paranoid over everything these days."

"Paranoid?" I quizzed her, "What, because of the thing with his mom?"

"No… like, every time he gets a girlfriend or something, the media and all that go really weird and never shut up or leave him alone and it creeps him out, ya know? He prefers being alone."

"Alone." I repeated, the picture of the hands flashing through my mind. "I get it." There was a short silence.

"He was pretty impressed about how you handled the paparazzi." Karin told me, nodding expertly, "It freaked him and Sakura out quite a bit, and there was so much tension that…"

"They believed anything that was said to them?" I finished. Karin nodded again.

"Yeah."

"Aw…" I rummaged through my pockets, searching for my time-table to find out what lesson I had next. Ewh, Citizenship… "My first day here, I told him that I couldn't imagine him having, like, a breakdown."

"Uh-huh?"

"And he said 'Oh, it's happened.' – like that. I didn't understand what he meant…"

"He's punched a few of the paparazzi before because they were asking him all of this personal shit about Sakura – Sasuke was like, thirteen when he started dating her – and they were asking all of this 'have you had sex yet?… are you planning anything for the future?', you know, that stuff—"

"And they were _thirteen_? That's ridiculous!" I was incredulous.

"Yeah! I know, it's unbelievable." Karin focussed back on what she had been telling me, "But yeah, anyway, so he's lost his temper a few times. And then about a year ago he had like a really hard time when he heard his mom was sick and the media caught wind of it." Karin fidgeted, as if deciding whether or not she could trust me with this information, she decided I was worth it and nodded again – this time, more to herself – "Like he would actually not come out of his room, and whenever Sui and Juugo went to see him, Suigetsu would be texting me the whole time going 'He's so freaked out, get over here, now.' And all this." Karin tripped over her words a few times, obviously hurting remembering it. Sasuke was one of her best friends, after-all. I was still curious to what she meant by 'freaked out', but let it slide.

"Oh my gosh, was he okay?"

"He was after a while, I think Itachi spoke to him or something and, as you can see, one year on, he's grown up, he knows that his mother may not make it, he understands the consequences…" Karin listed each one with a serious expression. "But still, we're all praying and hoping that she'll get better, because if that was how bad it was when he _found out _that his mom was sick, what's it gonna be like if – God forbid – she _does _die?"

I stayed silent, thinking. I couldn't imagine. I didn't want to. Sasuke in _'freaking out'_? Panicking? Crying? _What? _I don't think I'd be able to imagine him as the smart-Alec-y, calm and controlled, smexalicious beast that he was.

_No, wait. He could keep the title of smexalicious beast. Because it suits him. _

* * *

I jogged along the corridor to keep up with Suigetsu and Sasuke as they sped off to citizenship. Karin and Juugo had gone to get some water or something.

"Sasuke!" I yelled eventually, reaching the door to the classroom. He just gave me this look that said 'act natural or I will _cut _you.'

"Yeah, what? Let go of my arm... good."

"Uh, sorry about earlier, I wasn't really thinking." I said quietly, yanking him down to my level so that he would hear me over the hubbub of the routine school lesson-finding and what-not.

"Don't worry about it." Was what he said before he took my hand in his (tighter than usual) grip and walked stiffly into class.

I don't think he'd gotten over it yet. Ugh, why must we always fight?

* * *

**OH WHY, BT, WHY WOULD YOU CUT OFF MY INTERNET AT SUCH A CRUCIAL TIME? DID YOU NOT KNOW I HAVE IMPORTANT PEOPLE READING THIS STORY? PEOPLE WITH NEEDS? NEEDS THAT ****MUST**** BE SATISFIED, DAMNIT?**

**Ehem. I'm so sorry that I left this to dwindle away. I got scared, people weren't reviewing, and it took me longer to write chapters and we're starting our GCSE coursework and what-not in Citizenship and I'm task-leader and it's all just so damn confusing. HOWEVER – THIS **_**WILL**_** BE CONTINUED! FOREVER…!**

**_Please_ review! I've missed those things!**

**YourChemicalRomancex**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**- Sakura, can I talk to you? -**

"Sasuke!" I whined for the billionth time that lesson, "Please talk to me!"

"Hi."

"Hi!" I replied excitedly, it had been a whole hour and now he was talking to me! _Finally!_ Only… it would have been better if we didn't have just ten minutes of citizenship left… "So, I was thinking, I'm lame? And I suck?"

"Mhmm."

"And I'm really, really sorry."

"Hn." He turned around smirking. "Get on your knees." He stated, eyes glittering. I glared at him for at least thirty seconds and there was a moment of tense silence between us.

"You _nasty_ pervert." I seethed, then cracked up laughing. I don't think he was expecting that. Ten points to Kari! Ch'yeah!

"I was going to say… get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness, but if that's the way you wanna play it, you sick minded little imp, then let's go." He motioned to the classroom door. "The corridors are deserted for at least another five minutes. You could blow me in that time, right?"

"Oh my gosh!" I burst out laughing. Our citizenship teacher looked over, "Sorry, Ibiki-sensei!" I called.

"Have you written your homework in your journals?"

"Yes, sir." Sasuke answered for both of us. A few girls giggled, apparently it was unusual for Sasuke to address the teachers at this school as 'sir' or 'miss'. Tch, as expected of Uchiha Almighty.

"All right." Ibiki stood up, his long leather jacket flapping around his ankles and his heavy footfalls echoed around the classroom. Everyone grew silent and sat up properly – except for Suigetsu of course, he was discussing with someone his apparently 'amazing' goal earlier, during lunch.

"You had to be there, man. I was friggin' great. Shot it all the way down the field, smacked the keeper in the nose. I swear, it didn't even slow down. You know when you hit the back of the net and you can hear the 'swishoo' sound— Oh, sorry sensei, my goal was awesome, just so you all know."

"Astounding." Ibiki muttered to himself. Kabuto, the _teacher's pet, pervert, asshole, and cradle-snatching-weirdo_ laughed.

"His attention span of two seconds is rather astounding, isn't it Ibiki-sensei." Ibiki gave him this weird look, saying 'I don't fall for your creepings, Mr. Yakushi', and continued speaking to the class.

"If your name is called out, please remain seated – you're all scheduled for detention tomorrow lunch time." A few people groaned, including Suigetsu and this really funny chubby guy called Choji. Choji never stopped eating, I swear, the bottom of his stomach was endless, and you could usually see his pink skin protruding from behind his white school-shirt buttons. "Don't moan, it's your own fault for not completing your homework, unless you have a valid reason…" He said menacingly, Sasuke snorted in a fear-me-for-I-am-better-than-you-and-I-am-not-afraid-of-your-scaryness way, Ibiki just gave him a short glare and continued, "Then you _will_ do your detention _without_ fail. Uchiha, you can have one just for that smart idea."

"What?" Sasuke asked, grinning boyishly, "I was thinking how unfortunate poor Sui here is…" Sasuke fumbled behind him and jabbed Suigetsu in the arm.

"Yeah, he was. No he wasn't. Sasuke! You _lied_!" Suigetsu said dramatically and the two boys smirked at each other.

"…Detention tomorrow lunchtime." Ibiki said swiftly, dismissing the rest of us. Sasuke got up and left too, since he hadn't been told to stay for homework.

"Kari…" He stopped me, eyeing the throng of girls waiting at the bottom of the stairs, among them were Ami and Sakura, and a few other girls with over-back-combed, over curled, or over straightened hair. They hadn't noticed us yet, "Walk past them on your own. I want to see what they say to you."

"You sure? You were just telling me on, like, Monday to watch it with them." He just shrugged, his attention focussed solely on the girl gang. I shrugged too and made my way down the stairs. I wasn't surprised when Ami reached out a hand and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked in a way too nice manner. I searched all of their faces. They were mean looking. Except for Sakura, she just looked plain bored.

"Ami, can I leave now? I'm not really in the mood to be within six meters of this girl." The pinkette said, and without waiting for an answer she turned the corner and left us.

"Where's Sasuke?" Ami repeated, her grasp on my shoulder tightening. "Isn't he supposed to be with you right now?"

"We're not in the same class. He's got French, and I've got Spanish." I told her, which was true.

"You'd still be walking together."

"What, am I forced to now that we're seeing each other?"

"No…" Ami said slowly, a sly smirk creeping over her face, her dark brown eyes glittering with the same devious shine that Sasuke got when he spoke to me in a perverted way or had a joke going on inside his head. "I heard that you and Sasuke had a fight earlier." I twitched.

"Back the fuck down, Ami." I hissed, "It's none of your business what happens between Sasuke and I."

"Oh! Girls! They're fighting!" Ami told her friends they all looked pretty cheerful about that. "What did you say to him? If you did something to make him angry…" She trailed off threateningly. I swore and stepped away from her.

"Okay, let me get one thing straight here, if you're so desperately interested in Sasuke, go get him – oh, but before you do, brush your teeth, sweetie. You've got a little broccoli… right here." I pointed to one of my canines. Ami looked livid. I smirked to myself and turned to continue straight down the corridor, but was caught by my Nike drawstring bag and dragged back to the group. "What the hell is your problem? It's not my fault that Sasuke's attracted to me more than you, _Ami_!"

"Tch, he only likes you because you're short. Apparently he's got a thing for midgets. My sister told me, she's a reporter."

"Midgets?" Came Sasuke's smooth voice from the top of the stairs he was walking down with Suigetsu. "Ami, people can't help it if they're midgets. It's a growth deficiency. Oh, and Kari's not a midget. She's over five feet."

"Sasuke!" Ami gasped, her friends stepped away from her like she was the plague, like if they were near her, Sasuke would ignore them for life. "That was just a little joke that Kari and I had going there!" She said fakely, Sasuke snorted and continued his ramblings. Or… factlings. Heeh, factling. That's a fun word.

"If you're shorter, you tend to look better with your boyfriend too." He said, long fingers taking my bag from Ami and slipping it around his arms. "Like, you can pick her up, and no one will judge you for it." He then, literally, swept me off of my feet and held me bridal style at the bottom on the stairs. I giggled insanely, thankful that my skirt was straight and not flared, and that I hadn't chosen to wear my snoopy underwear today.

"Put me down!" I shrieked through my breathless laughter, Sasuke had on the cutest smirk-smile right there. Ami was glowering. Her friends were stepping further and further away from her by the second, and Suigetsu? Suigetsu was just laughing.

"Uchiha, put that young lady down." Said Ibiki-sensei yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Don't you think we look cute, Ibiki-sensei?" Sasuke asked, turning to look up and him while I flailed in his arms.

"I think you look like you should be arrested for sexual assault." Ibiki told Sasuke, who chuckled lightly before setting me down. I was still practically choking from laughter and clung to him, doubling over.

* * *

"You're such a crazy fuck." Suigetsu told Sasuke as we left the building. Only one more lesson left. Damn, I hated Spanish. I would be better off in French!

"It was funny though." I defended. Sasuke nodded with a small smile, thinking back. And then his smile faded and his eyes caught contact with something that I recognized as a flash of pink hair.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted over the crowds. She turned and found his face, smiled, and then saw me. She the scowled and continued on to her next lesson.

_What the hell was her problem? Like, get over yourself, chickadee, it's all in the past._

"Sak!" He yelled again, then let go of my hand and mumbled an apology, then disappeared through the crowds.

"Suigetsu," I said quietly, "I think he still has feelings for her."

"Why does it matter to you? You're both faking it—"

"You are _absolutely _right!" I cut him off, realizing that it was only Karin who knew that I was secretly falling for Sasuke. Just like any other girl who's ever laid eyes on him. Damn it.

* * *

**_Sasuke's Point Of View. Just this part._**

Sasuke grabbed the pink-haired girl by the wrist and tugged her into a random alcove between a wall and the lift for disabled students.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked hurriedly.

"What could you have to say to me? Last time I checked, the only one you had anything to say to was that Kari girl." Sakura hissed, resisting the urge to spit in his beautiful face and storm away. She had to behave like an adult, and ignore her Inner. Her Inner was never right. Ever.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Sasuke asked, exasperated by the way she was acting.

"I never said I hated her…"

"Sakura..."

"What the fuck do you want me to say, Sasuke?" Sakura felt her face heat up as she confronted him, "Am I supposed to be happy for you or something?"

"Well, yeah, that'd be a start."

"You and me… things were starting to work out again." Sakura told the Uchiha boy quietly, focussing her eyes on the laces of his converses. "I thought we could be together again, remember the old times? How much fun we had? You only met _her_ on Friday, and now you're going out? That's just wrong. You and me… we have history!"

"History is history, it stays in the past." Sasuke said quietly, not looking at her.

"You were feeling it too, Sasuke, I know it!" Sasuke winced at her tone of voice. She knew everything about him, it was scary. The girl's cherry blossom hair swished as she tried to calm herself, grabbing fistfuls of his blazer and looking him dead in the eye now, "You can't lie to me."

"I wanted to check if you were okay with it first…"  
"_You knew I would never be okay with this, Sasuke!_" Sakura seethed, her grip tightening ever more on his jacket. "You're such a liar! You didn't even tell me when you _did _start going out with her."

"No duh, maybe because I thought you'd act like this?" Sasuke spat, loosing his cool. Sakura was the only one who could ever get him so pissed off. And maybe Karin at times. He'd tried to explain! He really had, but of course, she was so wrapped up in her own feelings she couldn't give a shit about his... and it was so rare that he ever _did _unlock his heart, that it hurt when he was rejected like this.

"Acting like what? Come on, say it…"

"Oh, I don't know, like a jealous little bitch that needs to get herself a life and stop… _obsessing _over her _ex_-boyfriend!"

"_Obsessing? _Sweetheart, don't flatter yourself." Sakura whispered before pressing her soft, cherry-balm flavoured lips to his. Sasuke's eyes widened, however, when she parted from him, all she did was tap his cheek with the inside of her palm and smirk before walking off in the direction of the language department.

"Sasuke!" Karin's voice shrieked and she joined him in the alcove. "What the absolute fuck was that?"

"I didn't… do anything… I think." He told her, dazed. He hadn't kissed Sakura in so long. It had felt good.

"What did you think you were playing at?" Karin scolded him.

"Karin… just… just stop… five seconds…" Sasuke gathered his thoughts together. These thoughts consisted of:

Fuck my life.

Fuck my life.

Fuck my life.

What the fuck?

"You okay now?" Karin asked him, after a long moment of silence and swearing, brushing his bangs out of his eyes to get a better look at him. Sasuke just looked confused. His fingers travelled to his lips, tingling from the kiss. Then he just swore and headed off to French with Karin scurrying along behind him.

* * *

Spanish. Why on earth was Spanish, of all the language arts, on my timetable? It's not that I don't like the language; it's just that I was so bad at it. I _suck_ at Spanish. Sakura's really good at it. She seemed to be in a very good mood, even though she'd walked in late and been scolded for it. Our Spanish teacher's a nice person and all, but she really did have, like, OCD or something. She'd wait until everyone in the class was lined up outside the door in registration order, and then order us to walk in and sit down in silence. She was super nice, Shizune-sensei, but the obsessive-compulsive thing could be a pain. Yeah, so Sakura was in a really good mood and even passed me a Spanish dictionary when I couldn't reach one (I blame the shortness of my legs). Sasuke must have said something to her.

_BANG_. It hit me at the same time I hit my hip on the edge of the desk.

"Owcchhhhhh! Mother fuhhhh—" I began, then received a look from Shizune, "—lipping happy Jesus!" I finished, clutching my hip and sitting down. I wasn't one to use the Lord's name in vain, I was a good Christian, but that _fucking _hurt. What had hit me again? Oh yeah: the thought that Sakura might _know_ something about mine and Sasuke's little plot. I continued to worry over this throughout the whole lesson, until I left and almost sprinted down the corridor like a fourth grade nerd to the French classrooms and smacked my forehead against Karin's who had, apparently, been rushing to tell me something too.

"Karin!" I squeaked after swearing a bit about a sore head and major headache.

"Kari!"

"Something happened with Sakura!" I said at the same time that she said to me:

"Something happened with Sasuke!" We both stopped and blinked.

"What happened with Sasuke?" I asked quickly before she could.

"I think you have to tell me the Sakura thing first sweetie, because I saw something that could jeopardize our entire plan."

"I think… I think Sasuke _told Sakura about the plan._" I whispered the end. Karin's eyes grew big and sad and she took me outside of the building. It was the end of school now and everyone was leaving.

"Babe," Karin took my hand and said calmly, "Sakura kissed Sasuke." I stared. I _knew _that little pink haired bitch did something! I knew it!

"What… did… did he kiss back?"

"No."

"Why did she kiss him?"

"I have no idea."

"Why isn't he telling me this?" I asked.

"He's kind of spazzing out about it too. In his own way… But Kari, you can't overreact towards him, as hard as this will sound, he doesn't share your feelings yet… and he's so confused." Karin searched for some more words. "If the story gets out, you're allowed to go bat-shit on him in the corridors, you know, for the act, but it's just going to make Sasuke even more confused if you confront him on your own, do you understand me?" Karin asked, squeezing my hand reassuringly, "Sasuke didn't know what was happening. He went to tell her sorry or something, and she yelled at him, and he lost control and she kissed him, and then he was so weirded out that he skipped French with Juugo." She explained.

"Where is he now?" I asked, surprised at how calm I sounded despite the feeling I was having that was trying to get me to scream and punch a wall. I was mostly struggling against this because I knew it would hurt afterwards, and I needed my hands for… stuff. Like writing and… hitting things.

"I don't know. My guess is town, that's where they usually go."

"Should we go meet them?" I asked, kind of hopefully.

"No… best thing to do right now is leave him. He'll IM you later for sure."

"Sure?"

"…For sure." Karin repeated. I nodded.

* * *

After that, I walked home. It was nice outside. Almost summer. I'd taken my blazer off and was holding it over my arm. I know that Karin said that Sasuke hadn't kissed Sakura back, and that he didn't like me in the same way, and that he was doing it all for the show we had going, but still.

It's that feeling you get when you see your best friend kissing your boyfriend – that only ever happened once, and I forgave Temari after a while… like I said, the boys I've been out with before never really meant much to me – but anyways… yeah it's that short stab of betrayal.

Urgh. I totally shouldn't be feeling this way. Sasuke should just be another guy who doesn't mean much to me. There was no denying it though, he'd got me the first time I saw him: quiet and cool at first, then as we got to know each other, feisty and dominating, and lately, relaxed and playful.

Sakurakissed _him_. I reminded myself. He hadn't done a thing. He'd been trying to explain something to her, and she'd kissed _him_.

* * *

I was lying on my bed now, staring at my laptop, watching the bottom right corner for when Sasuke would come online. I'd done all my homework, washed the dishes, done the laundry, spoken to Keri on the phone ("Paris is brilliant; I just bought a pair of Jimmy Choo shoes! Jealous, much? Yeah, well I'll speak to you some more later… I have dinner with the boyfriend. Au revoir!"), and spent several hours messaging Temari. Nothing…

And then the 'ding' sounded, and I swear I almost fell off of the bed. It wasn't the ding of the IM either, it was the doorbell. I made my way downstairs.

"If it's a bunch of photographers again, I swear to God, Buddha and Kami that I'll _kill_ something—" I was muttering as I opened the door. Sasuke stood before me, smirking slightly uncomfortably.

"Can I come in? I don't want _them_ hearing anything." Sasuke thumbed behind him to where the paparazzi were standing, craning their necks to see him, hear him, and harass him.

"Go for it." I said, standing aside and letting him in and closing the door. He sat at the foot of the stairs to take his shoes off.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked after a long awkward silence. I debated for a long time my answer.

"No, I'm not mad at you."

"Okay, but you heard, right?" I nodded and he joined me in sitting on the carpeted stairs. "Karin said she was going to tell you before I said anything to avoid you punching me in the face."

"Ha." I laughed, "No, I'm not mad at you, I just don't understand what happened really…" I trailed off.

"Does it honestly matter? I went to talk to her about you and me—"  
"You were gonna _tell _her that we're faking it?" I asked suddenly,

"No! No, it's just that ever since you came to the academy, she's been acting weird."

"Ever since I came to the academy? Sorry for ruining everything." I said bitterly. Sasuke sighed.

"Why are you making such a big deal? It was just a kiss, and I didn't even do anything!" I stayed silent for a few seconds. Sasuke still didn't have a clue how I felt about him. Should I tell him now?

"I don't know." I answered finally. "I just…" I thought quickly. I'd say it. "I didn't think you'd blow it like that, ya know?" I chickened out.

"Blow what?"

"The act. If someone sees you kissing Sakura, and a lot of people prefer you with her than me, then we're screwed and this 'faking it' goes out the window."

"Nobody saw."  
"Karin saw."

"Karin's not going to tell anybody. Nobody else saw." Sasuke stated with finality. He also sounded bored of the whole thing. I stayed quiet for a second, thinking. I've done a lot of that today! It was making my brain ache. I rubbed my head.

"Ugh."

"Problem?"

"Nope!" I said brightly, standing up. "Is that all, do you wanna stay for a bit?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" I took his wrist and dragged him upstairs. "…And I've got so many e-mails saying shit like 'stay away from my man' and all this, it's scary, but it's super funny at the same time, ya know?"

"I know. I'm getting them too."

"Like what?"

"Like_ 'your girlfriend looks about five years old.'_ That sort."

"Do I look like a five year old?" I asked, not wanting to go back into that awkward silence. Sasuke shook his head and I grinned, flopping down onto my bed while he dropped into the spinning chair by my desk. "I miss being five, ya know?"

"Hn."

"Like, nothing matters when you're five, and the hardest choice you have to make is what flavour ice-cream you want."

"I don't like—"

"Or what flavour of unsweetened ice cream you want." At this, Sasuke chuckled quietly, turning his attention to the laptop.

"Ami's talking to you." He said, referring to my msn screen.

"What'd she say?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"She said: I know what you were up to earlier, you little bitch." I sat up.

"Since when does she even have my msn?" I blinked. Sasuke shrugged. "Ask her what she's talking about."

"What… are… you… on… about… send." Sasuke muttered to himself as he typed. I giggled and knelt next to him, reading. "She said 'quit stealing Sasuke, he's mine.' Exclamation point times one-thousand." He wasn't smirking, like I'd expected he was sort of, I don't know, analysing the sentiment.

"Say: 'hi, it's Sasuke, how are you?' that'll be hilarious!" _Now_ Sasuke smirked and tapped at the keys.

"She said put webcam on. Does it work?" He asked accepting the cam invitation.

"Yeah." I nodded. Sasuke yanked me up and sat me on his lap. "Gawd, you don't hold back with the pissing-people-off-over-webcam-thing do you?"

"Nope." He smirked, the webcam loaded and Sasuke and I did the most patronizing wave of all time. The one where you duck your head and wiggle your fingers at the person. Like, lawl at Ami. Her face sort of dropped. Sasuke muttered 'that's right, bitch…' under his breath and made me laugh so hard that I just got off of his lap and walked away.

"…Wasn't that funny." Sasuke said eventually, bored of watching me laugh.

"'Ahz right, bitch.' I repeated in his dark tone, causing him to smirk, and then I walked back and leaned over his shoulder while he spoke to Ami a little more.

**A M I; Says: **_What did you say?_

**A M I; Says: **_Why's she laughing?_

**A M I; Says: **_What's so funny?_

**[A M I; HAS JUST NUDGED YOU] **

**A M I; Says: **_Sasuke… tell meeeee… _

**K.A.R.I Says: **_Nothing. _

Sasuke cruised through a few pages on Facebook, then decided that he was bored and put some music on. Then just looked at me expectantly.

"'_In every circle of friends there is a whore…'_" He mouthed along to the lyrics, tapping his foot.

"You're so rude." I laughed. He continued mouthing the words. I just shook my head and flitted through a few pages of my homework. That I had already done. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you come over to tell me? Like, why didn't you just message me?"

"I had a feeling you'd be more willing to forgive me if I came and said it to your face."

"But I don't need to forgive you, you didn't do anything." I stated, wondering why I was so calm whenever I spoke about this subject aloud. Barely and hour ago I'd almost been pulling my hair out.

"Yeah, well…"

"Juugo made you come over?"

"Yeah, partly. And I guess it's also hard to explain online."

"Aw, aren't you cute, getting all confuzzled." I giggled to myself, tugging lightly on one of his ebony spikes. He just batted me off with a 'nooo, not my hair..!' sort of muttering. I chuckled to myself, satisfied. I'd always wanted to touch his hair. Haha.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed peacefully with Sasuke filling out his homework on my desk and listening to his kinda music – which wasn't so bad considering he looked like the type to headbang to screamo and heavy metal ("No, I just guessed you were more of a pop-lover, so I put nicer stuff on. I still headbang."). We went downstairs and ate whatever was chilling in the fridge; watched some mindless TV whilst Sasuke claimed quietly that he'd screwed certain weather girls – I couldn't tell if he was joking or not…

All in all, it was so nice. When it got to about nine, mom came home, and almost jazzed when she saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke! How are you, sweetheart?"

"Uhm, I'm fine thank-you, Mrs. Tenatai. How've you been?" Why was he never that polite towards me or the teachers at school? It was _so_ not fair. I gave him a knowing glare, which he ignored.

"Oh, I've been the usual, thanks for asking!" My mom gushed, I cringed in the corner of the grey sofa.

"That's good." Sasuke said, smiling as if he'd known her forever. "And Mr. Tenatai? How's he keeping?" ASJKFL. SASUKE. YOU'RE SO WEIRD.

"He's doing well, obviously thrilled about the business link up with your father – how is he by the way?" Mom knew Sasuke's dad? Huh, funny.

"He's good. Worried about mom and all that, but he still manages to keep the business going. It's all good."

"Ah, I see. And Miki?" _Miki?_ "Is she doing well?" Sasuke nodded, not quite managing to hide a small frown, "Ah, tell her I send my thoughts, as do all of the Tenatai family. And to your father, of course." Mom smiled, turning to walk out of the lounge. "Well, if you guys ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Sure." Sasuke waved a little and then stood up. "I think I'll get going now. Before I get attacked by rabid fan-girls in the dark." I laughed at his serious tone.

"All right." I walked with him to the door to bid him farewell. "Thanks for coming, by the way. And telling me." I added, feeling mom's watchful presence.

"Heh, bye."

"Buh-bye!" I opened the door and let him step outside, not before he placed that same chaste kiss on my cheek.

Damn him.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Didja see how quickly I updated this time? Ohmaigawd. I'm super chuffed. Lol. Okay, I have nothing to say except for thank-you.**

**_Please_ review! **

**YourChemicalRomancex**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**- The Art Of Being Two Faced -  
**

Friday… I love Fridays, they're the nicest day of the week. The one where you get up and you just sigh, knowing that in about six hours you'll be free to do whatever the heck you want for a whole weekend. I love Fridays, just so you know.

So I was walking to school, there was no breeze to swish my hair and make it look silly – it was tied up anyways, for Phys Ed and kicking-of-butt later – but anyways, it was just a nice morning. No breeze, sunshine, text messages from everyone… it was just great! That was until I actually _got _to school of course, and showed up at the stairs by the science block, there was chaos! Girls standing inside and outside the doors, muttering and hissing abuse about a certain someone, which I dearly hoped was not me.

I stepped around the girl gangs and towards the steps to where Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be having a very heated argument. Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo were backing up Sasuke at random points, and Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were also backing up Sakura whenever someone said anything.

"—And it makes no difference really, does it, Tenten?" Ino asked her friend. Karin's fiery hair curled slightly in her seriously pissed way.

"Listen up, blondie. It's got nothing to do with you or Tenten, so stay the fuck out of it!"

"Oh, but it has everything to do with you, right?" Tenten glared in Karin's direction.

"Well, yes it bloody well does! I was _there_, I'll have you know." Karin informed the group of offenders. I squeezed Juugo's arm, attracting his attention.

"Juugo, what's going on?"

"It's that thing with Sasuke and Sakura yesterday. Somehow it got out." Juugo answered in his deep, calm monotone.

"No way!" I whispered, how could that have gotten out? We'd made sure that it was only Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin and I who knew about the… fuck. Sakura wouldn't have…

"Sasuke, you're too soft." Karin hissed at the Uchiha who rolled his eyes, "Why don't you just let me beat the crap out of her now?"

"Because she'd probably beat the crap out of you first." Sasuke hissed back, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and then returned to Sakura who was glaring at him. "What? I already told you, I didn't do shit."

"Oh, what, like pull me into some random alcove, tell me to get along with your _girlfriend_ and then kiss me? Sasuke, I'm pretty sure that comes under molestation somewhere. Or sexual harassment." Sakura replied smartly. Sasuke's face remained impassive, but his eyebrow twitched.

"Quit lying. I didn't kiss you."

"He didn't! I saw it!" Karin put in with a squeeze to Sasuke's shoulder.

"You obviously saw wrong." Ino hissed back.

_Woah, these girls are scary. Maybe I should just go to homeroom and wait for the others… _I thought, tiptoeing past a few people, including Ami who sneered at me as I passed her.

"Karin really wasn't the only one who saw, you know. And I would have thought that you'd be more bothered about someone else kissing your boy, Tenatai." The violet-haired girl hissed, joining me as I sped off toward homeroom.

"Tch, why should I be bothered if he came to my house afterward to apologise for whatever happened? I trust Sasuke, Ami." I told her, smirking, "And if you did too, you'd know not to get involved when Sasuke's already made it clear that he can handle stuff like this." I added, causing her to glare at me even harder than usual. "Is there a problem? Or do you just need to use the bathroom? It's not healthy to keep it in…"

"You filthy little bitch. What the hell is wrong with you?" Ami suddenly screamed, grabbing my arm and whirling my chuckling face around. Her palm came towards my cheek at an alarming face, but being the skilled martial artist that I am, I managed to grab her hand to stop the assault. However, Ami too was apparently trained in martial arts and twisted my wrist, causing me to bend over and for my face to collide with her knee. Nice. Bloody nose for the rest of the day… "Kari, you don't know everything about me, so don't underestimate me." She said between blows with her fists that I blocked with ease once I'd gotten rid of the initial shock of having a bloody waterfall for a nose. I just hoped it wasn't broken. _Please don't be broken, please don't be broken, please don't be broken…_ "You don't know everything about Sasuke either, so stay away from him!"

"Stay away from my own boyfriend?" I laughed, drawing back and feeling the bridge of my nose gently. No break, just achy. Apparently some tissue got torn or something. "I don't think so. You've gotta learn to get over yourself, and if you run at me one more time… I'll break your arm."

"Kari?" I heard Sasuke's voice behind me. Ami and I both looked shocked and turned to look at him standing awkwardly underneath one of the shelters by the RE department.

"Sasuke." Ami and I said at the same time, both shocked. How much of that had he seen? Or had he only heard me threaten Ami? Damn fuck shit.

"Ami just… go away. Kari, what happened to… your nose?" He asked incredulous as Ami scurried off.

"Nothing happened to my nose." I said in an annoyed voice, knowing that he was about to lecture me or something. "Sasuke, can we just forget about it? You go to homeroom, I'll go get cleaned up."

"Yeah, no. I'm not going on my own to that psychopath's room…" He trailed off, following me as I slipped into the girls bathrooms to check out my face. It wasn't that bad. I grabbed some tissue and dampened it and rubbed my face until it was all gone.

"You ever get taught how the signs on the doors work?" I asked him smirking to myself and washing my hands. Sasuke also smirked and leant against a wall.

"Hn. Done?"

"Yes."

"Let's go." He walked out of the doors, and I followed behind him, still mildly annoyed that he'd seen me acting like such a hypocrite. I'd said to him that girls shouldn't lash out at one another, and what had happened back there? Tch. Even if Ami _did _start it, I still felt like a bitch. And what was happening earlier with Sasuke and Sakura and all the others?

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why was Sakura going psycho on you earlier?"

"Back at the labs?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yeah."

"She told someone. And someone leaked it. And she's twisted the story. And it's not really that important, we all know the real truth—"

"I don't know for sure though, do I?" I interrupted. Sasuke stopped and turned to look at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "Did you enjoy it?" I asked eventually.

"Um. Excuse me?"

"When Sakura kissed you… did you like it?" I repeated, not looking at him. No answer came and when I looked up, Sasuke was still looking at the floor, troubled. I sighed. "So that's how it is."

"Well, it'd be lying if I told you that I didn't enjoy it. Sakura and I used to be together, right? Kissing her isn't exactly a bad thing to feel."

"Oh." I said again, surprised that there was a playful smirk on my face, but Sasuke continued to glare at the floor. "I'm not asking you because I'm pissed off with you or anything," I added, the silence becoming too much, "I just… wanted to know, ya know?"

"I know."

"Awesome. Let's go to homeroom!" I squeaked skipping down the corridor before he could say anything else to make the rest of the day more awkward.

* * *

Homeroom was filled with that quiet mumbling that usually met one's ears as you walked in. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were sitting in the usual corner of the room on the plush floor pillow things that Orochimaru had organised to look kind of like on the floor desks. Karin called the two of us over by waving her phone in the air, the light catching our attention.

"Sasuke, where'd you go?" She asked when we sat down.

"For a walk."

"Oh, well, Sakura told everyone that you kissed her."

"Whatever, you saw what happened." Sasuke sounded exasperated, tired of the whole subject.

"I did." Karin smirked to herself through the dim light. "But still, don't you just wanna kick her ass for spreading that crap?"

"She wouldn't do that…" The Uchiha defended quietly, Karin rolled her eyes, but Sasuke continued regardless, "She wouldn't make up crap just to get people to go against me. Or rather, against Kari… Sakura's got more brains that that; she's more subtle."

"Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't, it doesn't really matter to me. _Someone's_ making rumours up—"

"Karin, leave it." Sasuke said sharply, a few people turned to see what he'd raised his voice for, then turned when they saw that it was just Karin 'as usual'. "It doesn't matter what she says, or what people tell her to say. The thing is that we know the real truth, and she can't get around that. So just leave it. Man… you people are so repetitive." He sighed leaning against the wall and rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Karin said, he just made the 'hn' sound and closed his eyes. There was a long, long silence.

"Sorry to bring this up again…" I said quietly and directly to Sasuke, "But you know when I was with Ami?"

"Mm." He mumbled, irritated.

"She told me that Karin wasn't the only one who saw."

"She's lying." He said plainly. Jeez, someone was in a bad mood.

"Okay." I said, deciding to let it go. Suigetsu looked at Sasuke for a long moment before sighing loudly and taking a sip out of the juice box he was holding.

"Sasuke, you seem so depressed since yesterday."

"Yesterday's yesterday. It's really not important."

"Is—"

"I'm going. Tell Orochimaru that I'm here, I'm just not staying for homeroom." He stood up and walked out, the door slamming quite loudly behind him.

"Oh dear." Kabuto said loudly, "Someone's having a tantrum."

"Shut your mouth Kabuto!" Came Sasuke's muffled voice from the other side of the door. A few people giggled, including myself, at Kabuto's stupefied expression.

* * *

Three lessons, and I hadn't seen Sasuke once. Karin said he wasn't in maths. He hadn't come to biology either, and in free period, Suigetsu and Juugo didn't show up to sit with us either.

"Guess it's just you and me." Karin sighed.

"Haha," I laughed dryly, "What do you think made him so… grr…?"

"Probably the fact that we wouldn't shut up." Karin said, attacking the grass on the field in the same way that Sasuke did.

"Oops." I said quietly, Karin lay back on her blazer and nodded.

"Yep."

* * *

It was lunch now, and no one had seen Sasuke. A few people said that Juugo and Suigetsu had bunked off and gone to town, but other than that, we were given no news…

…That was, until in Tai-justu, when Karin and I came down the stairs and into the dojo in a forlorn manner, having not seen our friends the whole day and Karin walked straight into Suigetsu.

"Asshole! Watch where you're— ohhai, Suigetsu." She grinned up at him and then raised her fingers and jabbed him in the centre of the chest. "Where the _hell _have you been all day? You've had Kari and me worried _sick!_"

"Oh wow, sorry _mother_."

"So you should be! …Seriously though, where were you?"

"Town with Juugo and Sasuke." Suigetsu replied, "And before you ask, yes they _are_ here too. And don't poke me anymore!" He mumbled defensively, holding where she'd stabbed him in the chest with a kind of hurt-puppy look on his face. Karin's sharp features softened at his stupid cuteness and pushed him forwards and through the dojo to where Sasuke and Juugo were leaning against a tall pile of mats, arms folded and apparently talking to each other. I decided I would totally keep my mouth shut. 'Speak when you're spoken to!' – I think that was the phrase.

"Hey guys…" Karin said cautiously once we reached them, "Everything good now?"

"Hn." Sasuke hn'd lazily.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Juugo said calmly, touching his bright orange hair.

"Good." Karin sighed to herself, relieved. She didn't really have the time to say anything else, because Itachi and Gai stopped talking, Itachi rolled his eyes and sat down, and then Gai stood at the front of the room, addressing everyone.

"Nice work to everyone over the last flew weeks! We had a few broken bones, but that's _nothing _the power of youth can't fix!" Itachi coughed. "Oh! But if you listen to your sensei's awesome message, there won't be anymore!" Again, Itachi rolled his onyx eyes, all the way up to the ceiling. "We're going to work on some basic blocks— don't yawn, it's part of the training routine, we'll spar at the end of the lesson, LET THE POWER OF YOUTH _EXPLODE!_" The kid at the front raised his fist and pumped the air.

"You're so wise, Gai-sensei!"

"That's right, Lee. Now, everybody, pair up with someone at your level – that is, the people you usually spar with." Naruto groaned loudly from somewhere near the back, but Gai continued on regardless. "You're not going to throw _damaging_ hits, this is just so that your opponent can practice blocks. For those of you with sports honours ties for your tai-justu, I give you permission to attack with harder force—"

"Um, excuse me, Gai-sensei, my partner hasn't been awarded a sport's honours tie." Sakura's voice piped up from behind Sasuke. I resisted the urge to sigh dramatically.

"That's all _right_! Kari can handle herself for sure, we saw that last Friday, did we not?"

"…Sure."

"That's right! Itachi, watch these two, Sakura, don't use any force over what you used last Friday."

"Yes sir."

"All right everyone. Go!"

Sakura and I walked to one of the mats near to the centre of the room, so that Itachi could still see us, but not in the dead centre so that Naruto and Sasuke could still be watched carefully. After last time's match, thing's didn't look too great between the two of them. In fact, right at that very moment, Naruto was screaming something about him being a could hearted bastard while Sasuke just stood with his arms folded and a smirk playing on his lips. Apparently angry Naruto was amusing for him.

Sakura stood before me, her bright viridian eyes rising from the floor and clashing with my own cobalt blue irises.

"Sakura," I greeted awkwardly after about thirty seconds of silence.

"Kari…" She replied evenly. I twitched. She kissed my boyfriend— Okay, so he wasn't really my boyfriend, but he was _kind of_ my boyfriend, you know what I mean?

"So, shall we get down to it…?" I asked, raising my arms to block as she fisted her palms and fingers. For a while we practiced basic blocks, not throwing any harmful punches surprisingly. We were just doing what we'd been trained to do for years: safe blocks for self defence. After a while, we both got bored and started talking.

"You're not that bad, considering." Sakura told me, smirking.

"Considering what?"

"That you're so small."

"What's my height got to do with it? You do judo, obviously, you should know that I can handle myself despite my opponents size." I told her coolly. It was fine when Suigetsu, Karin, Sasuke, and even Juugo commented on my height, but it wasn't a comfortable subject to discuss with Sakura. She was scary.

"Nah, I'm just messing." She smiled and turned around, observing Ami and her partner block and attack. "Hey…" She nudged me lightly. I looked up – she wasn't that much taller than me. She probably had the top of her head in line with Sasuke's nose where as mine reached the top of his shoulders.

"What is it?"

"You know Ami."

"Urgh, of course. She attacked me earlier—" I noticed Sakura's eyes narrow sharply at this, "—It wasn't even funny man…"

"She's out of line."

"Uh huh."

"I feel quite used by her lately. I think she wants me to, like destroy you or something."

"Tch." I snorted, "I wouldn't be surprised if she did, she told me in English Lit that she'd get you to deck me."  
"Ha, I won't." Sakura told me absently, smirking and taking up her offensive stance.

"You won't? Why?" I asked, surprised. I was pretty sure that Sakura hated me.

"Well, I figured that I'm acting like a kid, and that I should just get over Sasuke. It won't be easy – I love him so much – but he asked me to get along with you. Fighting would be pointless; it would just make him angry."

"You think about his feelings – that's so nice."

"I know." Sakura replied. I felt relief wash over me – I wasn't scared of Sakura Haruno, it was just that the whole fighting-over-a-boy thing was kind of pathetic, and now, Sakura was seeing this too. "I won't be letting go of him that easily, Kari, I'd keep my eyes on him if I were you." She slid her glance to Sasuke and back to me, "That's all." She and I finished our blocks, a little more aggression thrown in.

Why do people do that? You think that they're okay, and then the next second – they're bitch-glaring at you again. Ugh, I hate people.

* * *

Class finished with a few spars between the lower-grade fighters, and Suigetsu picking a shrieking Karin up and throwing her onto a pile of blue crash mats. I still hadn't spoken to Sasuke, and whilst Karin was brutally attacking her snowy-haired boyfriend, I decided to go and speak to him. He was talking to a guy with long, long chocolate brown hair and pearly eyes. Neji – he was on the tai-jutsu and martial arts team, and was also a wearer of the sports honours tie.

"…You could ask Tenten to keep her nose out of other peoples' business for a start—" Sasuke was saying, an irritated frown on his face.

"You could watch where your mouth ends up, Uchiha. I don't know if you remember this, but _Kari _is your girlfriend, not Sakura."

"Heeeyyyy… Sasuke!" I greeted from behind Neji, my voice cheerful, but I was totally glaring daggers at that bastard.

"Kari." Sasuke greeted curtly, Neji shrugged and left us. "You and Sakura seem to be getting along… better."

"Uh-huh." I nodded. Of course we _seemed _to be getting along better.

"That's—"

"Sasuke, she still hates me." I stated bluntly. Sasuke merely shrugged and headed for the changing rooms muttering something about girls being annoying. I wonder if he meant me too. _Heh, I hope not!_

* * *

**Urgh. I apologise for the late update, and for the shortness and suckishness of this chapter. I had a lot of trouble writing it because I sort of make it all up as I go along… I'm satisfied with this, but I know it could be better. **

**However, I've decided that there won't be anymore of my slow, lazy, odd plotline. I did a mindmap and the plot's totally sorted! I just have to put my notes into words, and make it look pretty.**

**Thanks for the reviews! They pushed me to get this done. I was honestly as stuck as stuck can get.**

**Thoughts, advice? Review! **

**- YourChemicalRomancex**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**- Bowling For Ice Cream - **

It was the same as last Friday, exiting the sports hall. Except that this time, Juugo, Sasuke, Sui, Karin and myself all walked together.

"Guys, I just wanted to say thanks for looking after me this week." I grinned as we left the building, Suigetsu and Karin with their arms wrapped around each other.

They were so _cute_! I love them. I hope they get married one day. And have like, pink haired babies.

Pink hair. Tch, something's always got to remind me of Sakura and her promise to get Sasuke back. Or whatever it was that she'd said to me. I forget.

"That's okay…" My four friends replied somewhat awkwardly before Karin turned around, but didn't disconnect from Suigetsu.

"Kari, you don't have to _thank_ us!"

"I know, but I felt like it." I grinned at her, who pushed her glasses up her nose and grinned back. The boys didn't say anything except to give awkward shrugs. Sasuke was being super-scary-quiet, glaring at the floor in front of him. I went to squeeze his hand, as I had done all week whenever he looked pissed off, however he had his hands buried deep inside his pockets, and so I just nudged him.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah." He nodded, "I was just thinking."

"Oh? About what?" I inquired, as we trudged down the stairs past the usual squealing gangs of girls.

"Nothing important. Did you still wanna see how bad you are at bowling?"

"Yeah— wait, I'm good at bowling. It's one of my many, many talents."

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" I defended indignantly. Sasuke looked amused and removed his hand from his pocket, linking it with mine. Heee.

"We'll have to see about that." He told me, smirking. I made another indignant protest as we left school and parted ways. It was waaaay too hot to be riding in a car on a day like this, so we were walking home.

* * *

Keri had come back from Paris with that hideous boyfriend of hers. I think they were in a row or something because Kai just dropped her off and left and she was in a foul mood – hiding it behind smiles and laughter, but all the same, as moody as fuck.

"What's the matter, Keri?" I asked my older sister as she slammed the fridge door more than forcefully shut.

"Nothing's the matter." She snapped, then stopped stabbing her straw into the miniature carton of strawberry flavoured milk. She sighed, "Kai was just being an ass on the flight home. That's all."

"Are you sure? You're like, really pissed…"

"Yes I'm sure. Don't worry about it, he'll call me in half an hour and tell me he's sorry." Keri told me, nodding confidently, but not looking me in the eye.

"Okay…"

"So, um, how's things with you and Shaskehy?" She asked, biting down on her straw so that Sasuke's name came out slightly muffled.

"Great! We're going bowling tomorrow."

"Oh really? You know, that's how Kai and I met…"

"Yes… I know…" I sighed. It seemed that whenever she spoke, the conversation spun over to Kai. Keri was head over heals for him, and I'm sure I knew that somewhere deep down – _very, very, very_ deep down – he was for her too and made her happy. And Keri being happy, even if it was thanks to the King of Slime. Ew, I cannot believe I just admitted that. "Anyways, I'm going to bed. Night Kay."

"Night Kay-Two."

Ah, nicknames, what would we do without them?

* * *

It was my ringtone that woke me up at that ridiculous time of ten in the morning on a Saturday. I was thankful that there wasn't a group of paparazzi waiting on my doorstep, but waking up to hear that '_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_' is a little on the unforgivable side. I picked up my blackberry, my eyes too blurred with sleep and grossness for me to see caller ID.

"Ohhai…" I mumbled into my phone. I heard a light 'hn' on the other side and almost fell out of my bed. Why does he always do that? Make me almost fall off of my bed?

"Sasuke?" I eeped in the most unattractive morning voice of all time.

"I'll pick you up at twelve."

"Uhm—" I was about to ask him what the hell he was on about, but of course he hung up abruptly. Tch.

I got up grumbling to myself and headed into the shower.

* * *

Usual morning routine done, I was sitting on the island in the centre of the kitchen, stuffing a bowl of wheat-a-bix down my throat. It was only eleven, but I felt that I had to rushrushrush! I couldn't understand why.

"Hey, Kari," I heard my mom say from behind the fridge door.

"Mhm?" I asked after swallowing.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Meeting Sasuke at twelve." I replied shortly, hopping off of the island and looking out of the window. I almost _heard _my mother smile.

"Oh, I like him. He's a nice kid."

"I know. He's— here!" I squeaked as the Porsche drew up on the driveway and the short 'peep' was heard. Gathering my jacket and bag, checking the time on my phone (eleven-twenty – didn't he say twelve?) and skipping out of the door and towards the car. Sasuke was in the driver's seat.

_The hell? He's fifteen isn't he?_

"You driving?" I asked, getting into the passenger seat when he beckoned for me to.

"Uh, no." He answered with an eye roll, "I'm just gonna ride around aimlessly and crash my older brother's car into a river." When I gave him a blank look, he sighed, sweat drop almost visible. "Yes, I'm driving."

"Oh awesome!" I grinned, buckling up. "Why so early?" I questioned once comfortable. It was easy to get comfy in Itachi's car. It smelt like leather and richness.

"I knew you'd be ready before twelve." He answered, reversing expertly, "Thought it'd be best not to keep you waiting."

"Oh yeah?" I carried on, conversationally.

"…Yeah." He replied after a few moments of silence.

"Are you allowed to drive?"

"Tch, no." He responded, smirking.

"What?" I asked, panicking.

"I have a fake license. Relax."

"A fake license? But you're _famous_!"

"Semi-famous." He corrected quickly, I nodded.

"Same difference… won't people recognise you?"

"Yes."

"But—"

"We won't get caught…" Sasuke trailed off, a wicked smirk on his face as he sped down the road towards town, "I'm famous."

"You're a walking contradiction." I grinned, mostly to myself, and was satisfied to see Sasuke smirking next to me. "OH MY GOD, WATCH OUT FOR THAT SQUIRREL!"

* * *

I wasn't talking to Sasuke as we entered into the bowling alley. I paid my money for an hours worth and shoe rent, and Sasuke paid his. We sat down to change shoes and I refused to look at him. Even though it was, like, really tempting.

"What?" He asked after a while, standing up, hoisting his grey skinnies up by the belt – just slightly.

"I can't believe you." I huffed as we made our way to lane eight.

"Look, the squirrel's in a better place now." Sasuke told me, half annoyed and half amused.

"But what if it had _children_?" I quizzed him desperately, searching his coca-cola coloured eyes. Sasuke and I stared at each other for a whole minute before I sighed and looked at the floor. Another second passed and I heard him chuckling lowly to himself. That's right, chuckling. Like 'heh, heh, heh' chuckling.

"You sound so evil laughing like that. I think we should go back and bury the squirrel." I told him while he continued to grin/smirk/chuckle whilst tapping our names into the score machine. I watched mine show up on the small television above the lane.

"Sasuke, you lack creativity." I told him. He glanced at me sideways and I dropped into his lap – ignoring his 'the hell?' and tapping frantically at the keys.

**SASUKESEXFACE vs. KARIcan'ttouchthis**

Sasuke blinked twice before shaking his head in utter confusion and bewilderment, as if wondering how _dare_ I defile his name.

"You're so weird." Was all he said before picking up a ball and heading to the runway thingy.

"Sasuke sucks!" I shouted just as he bowled and saw him turn around smirking as his ball scored a spare.

"Do I really?" He asked cockily, picking up another ball and going for his second turn. I grinned, watching him bowl perfectly and knock that last, loner of a pin down.

"Kay, you don't suck as bad as I thought." I admitted, picking up a metallic lime-green ball –that was of course _waaay_ too heavy. Nice way to start, right? However, to keep my… my feminine pride, I hoisted the ball up into my arms and carried it to the lane, bent, positioned, rolled. I hit_ one_ pin.

Nice one.

Sasuke snorted loudly behind me, I turned, grinning sheepishly.

"That was… that was a practice roll." I told him. He passed me another ball as the pins were collected and tidied up. I was happy to find that this ball was at least several times lighter and the original, however, I was not so pleased to hear Sasuke's cocky voice telling me to choose a lighter size because the heavy ones are for men.

"Yeah, well. The one you had was—"

"Manly." He said quickly.

"Tch. Whatever." I laughed, copying his words and heading back to the lane – this time thankfully managing to hit the rest of my pins.

The game continued until our hour was up and Sasuke and I headed over for food and drink – being teenagers, food was an essential part of our lives, and we would not ignore it.

"I would have won if I hadn't messed up that first shot." I told Sasuke, filing through my purse for a few bills to pay for my ice cream sundae thing as it was served. Nomnom.

"Don't lieee." Sasuke 'tsked', paying for his coffee and his two slices of cheese and tomato pizza (which smelt really good, by the way…).

"I wasn't lying!" I argued, giggling as we slid into a booth where we could still watch people bowling.

The café was nice – not filled with rowdy teenagers, or little kids – just couples around mine and Sasuke's age or older. The carpet was a vibrant purple, but not the colour that gives you a headache. The walls were also either purple or a creamy orange and the lights were low and colourful.

Have I ever said that I love the layout of Konoha? Because I really do. Sasuke was giving me a really weird look which I guessed was because I was looking around the bowling alley and café as if I'd never been in one before.

"What… what are you doing?" He asked, almost cautiously.

"I just think this place is so pretty. We should come here often."

"We could," Sasuke agreed, "Because then I could show you every week how bad you suck…"

"Shh!" I hissed, tapping his hand lightly across the table, "Or I'll make you eat my sundae, and we both know you don't want that." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh no. I am _so_ scared." He drawled in a bored tone. I grinned.

"Your sarcasm amuses me." I told him. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Anything amuses you, it's no great feat."

"That's true!" I laughed – why, oh why, was I laughing? Man, that wasn't even funny. Gahd

"Oh dear God." Sasuke said in a very un-Sasuke-ish way. I looked around to see what had caused this sudden outburst to see a tall woman with amazing blue hair and an origami rose attached to it walking with an even taller man who had luminous orange hair. "Hidemehideme_hideme_." Sasuke said quickly, gathering his food, his drink, and my milkshake and ducking his head behind it.

Yeah, his face may have been hidden, but his rather unique hair was most certainly not.

"Is that Itachi's little brother?" The woman asked, looking up at the tall guy who was clad in a red leather jacket with a small red cloud rimmed with white on the front of his left cuff. The guy didn't answer. "It is! Pain, come." She dragged the tall dude known as Pain towards our table. Sasuke sighed loudly and sat up as if he had not just thrown himself practically underneath my milkshake.

"Konan, Pain… What's going on?" The dark haired Uchiha asked casually.

"Not a lot," The woman replied. She would be the one called Konan then. "I see you've _finally _managed to get yourself a girlfriend." She smirked. Sasuke raised a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it awkwardly.

"Yeah… This is Kari…" He mumbled.

"Hey." Konan greeted, "I'm sorry I can't address you by your name, Sasuke never learnt how to open his mouth when he speaks."

"I did. You're just really _scary_…" He murmured lowly so that only I could hear him and shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth.

Okay – that's not fair, how I can get called a hideous beast without manners by my family – but when he does it, it just looks adorable. Like some freaky, pizza loving fatty. Hearts.

"That's okay!" I grinned, "It's Kari, by the way. And you are…?"

"I'm Konan. This is Pain."

"Hi." I said nodding to the (extremely tall) male. He just did that chin thing where you tip your head up by about a millimetre. I call it the 'sup head nod'.

"Konan, we should go." Pain told his partner, Konan said goodbye to me, tugged on one of Sasuke's spikes as she passed around the back of the booth. Said Uchiha visibly relaxed.

"That girl's a crazy lady." Sasuke told me. I giggled, taking back my sundae and sticking my spoon into a lump of ice cream.

"She didn't seem that bad."

"She knows how to make paper aeroplanes. Ones like _knives_." He hissed, "Let's go."

"But I'm not done with my—"

"No, let's _leave, _Kari." He said, grabbing my shoulders and walking me out of the bowling alley.

* * *

"_Sui's having a party_." I heard Karin tell Sasuke down the phone. We'd left the basement of the leisure centre where the bowling alley had been placed, and the signal returned to Sasuke's phone. After about thirty seconds of fresh air, his phone had rung and he'd picked up to have Karin tell him exactly what I'm telling you now. "_Naturally, you guys have to be there._"

"Yeah? When is it?" Sasuke questioned, leaning against a bus stop while I just dropped onto the floor. That's right, the floor by the bus stop. Where tramps pee— oh, ick. I stood up quickly.

"_It's next Friday, seven till whenever – you two are coming early._"

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"_We need you to help set up._" Karin replied, "_Obviously, Sasuke!_"

"Sorry, kind of got distracted. Kari and me are kinda busy right now, if you know what I'm saying…"

"HE'S LYING, KARIN. HE'S LYING!" I yelled. "Sasuke, you're such a twisted little creep."

"I'm creative." He sad distractedly, and continued his conversation with Karin, ending it with a small smirk. "Hn. Party next week." He told me. I smiled, linking my fingers with his as we walked past a pair of girls batting their eyelashes at Sasuke.

* * *

**I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I AM NOT WORTHY! I am actually, like. So sorry. I was totally gonna get this up within three days of posting the last chapter, but there was a little thing called:**

**TEST WEEK OF DOOM  
And so my updates have been delayed. AND THIS IS EVEN SHORTER THAN THE LAST ONE, I JUST DID WORD COUNT… Fml.**

**LOL. I haven't done a part of my coursework for this bitch. I hope you enjoyed the chapter – I don't feel that it was that exciting or funny, but ya know how things are.**

**I'm throwing a party in three weeks. I'm like ecstatic. It's going to be better that Suigetsu's. We're all gonna go camp in a field afterward. I'm so happy. Okay, thanks again for reading, and for all of those reviews! I'm so happy. My sister and I are like, competing. Haha.**

**Please review! **

**-YourChemicalRomancex**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**- When Exclamation Points Get Scary -**

Karin and I were flailing and buzzing around Sui's living room. The boys had shifted furniture and set up a pair of huge speakers near the TV with an iPod and about twenty billion CD's in a pile on top of the stereo that Sui's brother, Zabuza (who was really scary. Like, scarier than Pain…), had let him use for this party on the condition that he didn't damage it ("You can borrow it, but don't fuck it up, yeah? I will _cut _you.").

_I told you he was scary…_

Zabuza had also bought, like, twenty cases of alcohol for Sui. And, apparently, there was more on the way from various guests. Including a certain few people who I thought we were never to associate with – oh well. Partypartyparty!

* * *

Oh. My. God. Temari… is here! She and I screamed for about two minutes before we ran and hugged each other.

Actually, what happened was through the haze of lights and some jerks smoking something fierce (INSIDE THE HOUSE. GOD. IDIOTS.), I saw Juugo with his arm around this girl. And I was like 'the hell? If he's cheating on Temari, I will claw his eyes out.' And as I got closer, I realized that it was my sassy-ass friend. Her bizarre hair back-combed a bazillion times into the usual four bunches and wearing a simple little black dress with a thin purple ribbon tied around her waist.

Why was that bitch so good looking?

"Temari!" I shrieked.

"Kari?" Temari replied sounding amazed, her usual too-cool-for-this-shit composure disappeared. And we screamed like the house was on fire. Then hugged. _Kekeke._

"The hell are you squealing about?" Suigetsu asked from behind his little plastic cup of vodka and coke.

"Nothing, nothing. I just… I love this girl." Temari told him, stroking my face. Like over my nose. I think she was a little tipsy. And it was only ten O'clock. Idiot girl. Suigetsu laughed girlishly.

"Hehehehe… what _kinda_ love?"

"Perv." I hissed.

"Like… like she's my lesbian."

"Yes. I'm Temari's bitch!" I answered grinning. I swear I was not drunk. I hadn't even touched any alcohol. I was just nomming on chips and water and stuff. Because I was kind of afraid of everyone. Don't judge me.

"Oh, oh! Please kiss!" Suigetsu looked hopeful. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Temari's sand-coloured eyebrow rise slightly.

"I'm not that drunk…" She said quietly, a confused look on her face. _Why would he say that? Oh yeah. He's a horny bastard._

"Damn…" Sui muttered, before fading back into the crowd of adolescents. I smiled at Temari who smirked.

"Where's the pretty boy?" She asked, taking Juugo's glass and sipping out of it, and then handing it back to him.

"He's somewhere around," I replied, looking for a trace of Sasuke [read: bunch of girls blocking any chance I would ever have of seeing him properly], "Oh, there he is!" I said, locating the gang of giggly girls.

"I'm going to say hi." Temari told me, pushing me forward, so that she'd have an excuse for greeting him and not look like a creepy fangirl.

Sasuke was slouched on a couch talking lazily with some dude I didn't know. Sasuke did _not_ slouch. He was too composed to _slouch._ Ew. So he was pissed too.

"Sasuke!" I greeted smiling.

"Ohh… hey Kari." He said distractedly. Slurring his words, slightly.

The hell? Surely he knew how to handle his alcohol? Surely Sasuke didn't get drunk four hours into this party? I mean he was with me for the first two hours… I would have thought he'd be one of the ones to only get completely smashed after midnight…

"Sasuke, are you drunk?" I asked blankly, gently pushing that dude out of the way so that I could sit down with Temari next to him.

"Um… no, I don't get drunk." He replied smugly.

"I think you are…" I told him. His dark eyes shot up from surveying the room and me, and connected, after a while, with my own.

"I'm not drunk." He repeated.

"Oh, I'm sure." I rolled my eyes. Okey dokey… how does one deal with a drunk dude? …Hee, alliteration. Oh, I'm _good_. "Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

"Come upstairs with me?"

"What? No." He said backing up into the corner sofa.

"Please?"

"No!" Uh oh, exclamation points are never good. I mean, I could actually _see _the punctuation mark. "Stay here with meeee…"

Okay, so that plan failed.

"Not while you're like this, babe." _Babe? I hate that word. It reminds me of that film with the little piggies and the… the other talking animals. _"Come, let's get you sorted out."

"I don't wanna." He said stubbornly. I swore under my breath.

"I'll buy you c_a-a_ke…" I sang. He looked hopeful for a few seconds, like a little kid. And then he remembered.

"Wait…What? I don't… I don't even _like _cake."

"Alright, fine." I sighed and dropped onto the sofa next to him. "Temari, this is my boyfriend. He's drunk." I almost killed myself at the smirk on my best friend's face.

"Hey, Sasuke." She said in that tone of voice that makes you very thankful that you're still alive.

"Hm…?"

"Up and out." She hissed dangerously.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't…" Temari whispered, right into his ear, "I'll break you in half."

Sasuke and Temari just bitch-glared at one another for about a minute whilst Juugo and I tried painfully to ignore one another's gazes. Then, slowly, Sasuke sat up and made his way past the creepy fan girls (cough, cough, HACK, Ami.) who were wa-a-ay too confident in their dresses that went up their backsides and up the stairs, clinging to the banister like it was a life line.

Which it totally was for him right at that current moment in time.

* * *

"Idiot." I muttered.

"Hmm?"

"I said that you're an idiot."

"Hmmmmmm?"

"I _said_—"

"Don't worry, he's just enjoying the sound." Temari told me, rolling her eyes

"He's still an idiot."

"…I'm hungry…"

"Temari, would you?" I asked my friend with pleading eyes. She nodded and skipped downstairs, reappearing minutes later with a plate heavy with munchies. Nomnomnom.

"Eat, boy. And give me your phone." Temari commanded. I smiled.

"Hfftft." Sasuke replied flicking his phone to her and munching happily on some unknown piece of food. Moron.

"Oh _dear_. Such a nice phone and he could have lost it so easily." Temari tutted, "And it isn't even password-locked. Silly child."

"Shut _up,_ Temari…" I hissed.

"Why should I? I enjoy bullying people younger than me."

"I know you do, but…"

"He's not even listening to me. He's too preoccupied with his—" And then Temari stopped and turned to look at where Sasuke had been barely seconds ago. "Where'd he—?"

"Shit." I muttered. "Well he does go to parties like this all the time… maybe we should leave him. It's Sui's place so…" I sighed.

"I guess you're right. Haha, idiot left his phone with me. Here, when you find him, give it back to him." And she tossed Sasuke's (expensive, expensive, oh my god, expensive) cell to me. I caught it and stuck it in my purse.

"Right." I said, "I'll go find him, I'm getting a headache right now anyways. I think I might go home."

"Do, chick. And don't feel obliged to stay because your man's drunk, alright?"

"I won't."

"Good. I'm gonna find Juugo…" Temari told me, and the two of us walked down the stairs together past a couple making out heatedly. Ew. Gross. Ami. And she'd found herself a smut partner— what the _fuck_?

The world went black and I just _watched_ as Sasuke – my _boyfriend_ – made out with my worst enemy. Something started to hurt in my chest. Sasuke's back was pressed against the cream wall and I thought hopefully that Ami had grabbed him out of nowhere and caught his face, but it still hurt to see him kissing back.

"Ohh… shit." Temari muttered behind me.

"Uh… T-Temari, can we just. Can we leave?" I whispered, not able to tear my eyes away. I mean, sure. Sasuke and I were not _really_ an item. But still. I thought we had something _going_. All of those nights 'round my place, or Sui's, or Karin's foster home, or Juugo's… laughing at the preppy girls who thought they could get anyone they looked at. Laughing at the attempts that Ami had made to flirt with Sasuke. The chaste kisses on my doorstep, the fun we had bowling. The arguments that we joked about later on…

"Yeah, yes we can."

"Thank you." I said quietly as Temari whipped her keys from her pocket. I passed Karin and slammed Sasuke's phone into her palm and left. My face hot and my eyes stinging a tinge.

How could that… how could that have happened?

* * *

The car ride was silent until we reached my place and I thanked Temari before getting out and _booking_ it to the door.

Because I'm not scared of the dark or anything.

And then I just went to my room, hit the pillow and cried. That meant that things were bad, because I absolutely do fucking _not _cry. Stupid, _stupid_ emotions. I'd only know this guy for, what? Three weeks? And I was _letting water slide from my eyeballs _for him.

But Sasuke wouldn't have been that careless. He wouldn't do anything to provoke the paps, would he? No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't want all of those rumours of cheating and kissing and… whatever else they'd come up with. He didn't like scandals. Karin had told me. And he would definitely not be the one to cause any flux in his perfect reputation.

Ami must have _mouth-raped_ him. I'd text him later, ask him what the fuck he was doing. Or text Ami, rather. For mouth-raping my boyfriend. Tch. Whore.

* * *

'_Stacy's mom – has got it goin' on—'_

"No she doesn't because this is getting OLD NOW." I shrieked at my phone the next morning before answering. "Hi?"

"Ohmigawd, are you okay? I totally heard about the… thing at the party last night. Do you want me to come over? I'll come over, kay – bye!"

"Karin?" I asked the phone, blinking repeatedly at the coffee coloured wall ahead of me. "Uh, Karin…?" I stopped saying the name of my closest friend in Konoha, since the only thing that was replying to me was the dial tone. I twitched before throwing my phone somewhere near the foot of my bed (because, if I had thrown it at the wall, it would break, and I'd die because my BlackBerry would become a CrackBerry and it would just totally suck, y'know?).

Stupid machines. My eyes narrowed at the wall at this thought. Yes, machines were _indeed _stupid. Feeling for my phone, since I wanted to read what the time was – NOT BECAUSE I had reconsidered that it was a stupid machine, don't even think that for a minute.

**11:29AM**

**4 UNREAD MESSAGES**

**2 MISSED CALLS**

_Oh my fuck, oh my fuck, oh my fuck. _It was half past eleven, after last nights party, and I had four messages from… from… oh, ew. Sasuke. That guy who caused me to cry, and then wake up with a blocked nose. The one who is _not special in any way at all and means nothing to me since he is a hypocrite._

**To: Kari  
****From: Sasukeeee  
**_**I am like, so sorry. Call me back? x**_

**To: Kari  
****From: Sasukeeee  
**_**I would come over and explain, but I have a hangover, and so now I'm giving myself a headache texting you, and because I've already called you and you didn't pick up. I wouldn't expect you to anyway. x**_

**To: Kari  
****From: Sasukeeee  
**_**Talk to meeeee. xx?**_

**To: Kari  
****From: Sasukeeee:  
**_**Kay. Fine. I'll explain over text. Because I am lame, and cowardly. And also, because I'm currently not hugging a bowl to throw up in. **_…_**I can't explain. All I know, is that Karin wants my blood. And so does Juugo's chick. And she's really scary. Please reply?**_

Should I torture him?

…

_Yeahhhhhh._

**To: Sasukeeee  
****From: Kari  
**_**Meet me at Starbuck's in the mall in twenty minutes. Can you do that?**_

**To: Kari  
****From: Sasukeeee  
**_**I fucking hate you sometimes. Yes.**_

Kari wins…

* * *

I met the idiot at the coffee house. He was already there, sitting in one of the _oh-so_ squishy chairs and glaring at something invisible. He had on a grey, three-quarter-length-sleeve shirt with maroon on the arms and neckline, as well as his trusty black skinnies and black converses. He looked _hot_. His hair wasn't as spiky as usual, and he looked kind of dead, and as if he was _willing_ himself not to vomit (which, he probably was). I smirked to myself – here we go _motherfuckersss. _

"HEY DORK!" I almost yelled, smacking him lightly on the back of the head and dropping into a seat angular to his. Sasuke's glare at the invisible thing _intensified_.

"Hello." He said icily, trying to look casual as he clutched his head.

_I hope that headache is _bitching_ at you, Uchiha._

"How's the hangover?" I asked, smirking. He just gave me a blank look.

"'The _fuck _d'you think it is?" He hissed, straightening up and smiling lightly as a waitress passed the two of us.

"Can't be that bad, if you're still able to _flirt_ with other people." I replied in a cold, but conversational tone. Sasuke's light smile dropped immediately.

"What's your problem?"

"You yell at Karin for almost blowing this… this thing. And then you go and kiss as many girls as you can—"

"You know _full well_ that I wouldn't blow it." Sasuke cut in, glaring at me now. "And I didn't kiss either of them."

"I'm finding it kind of hard to believe, lately."

"Oh? And why's that, I wonder? Could it be because you're _jealous?_"

"…Maybe I am! So what?" It was going to come out soon; I could feel the lock on my tongue being… well… unlocked. Tch.

"So you're overreacting."

"Okay, that made no sense whatsoever." I said blankly. Sasuke appeared to relax in his seat.

"Well, are you?"

"Am I what?" I questioned.

"Are you jealous, that I kissed other girls. No. Wait. _I _didn't kiss them. Well, I'm not sure about Ami, 'cause, like. My brain cells weren't functioning correctly but—"

"Shut up." I said, sighing. "I'm going to get some coffee. You want one?"

"…Yeah."

So then I got up and out of the (squishy, oh-so squishy) armchair and made my way over to the counter where a girl with light blonde, over-straightened hair and bright blue eyes smiled at me.

"Oh hey, Kari."

"Ino?" I blinked, "You work here?"

"Yeah, I do! Part-time job, but the pay's okay!"

"Hah, I never would have thought."

"You here with Sasuke, I see." She grinned, glancing in the Uchiha's direction. The dark haired male seemed to be staring painfully at his phone. Oh, bless him. The backlight must be crushing his nerves.

"Yeah, had to have a little 'chat'." I said, rolling my eyes. Ino leant in,

"Is it because of that thing at the party last night?" She asked, I nodded, "Sasuke didn't do anything – Ami just sort of walked into him as he was coming down the stairs and saw that he was drunk, and 'pretty-looking' and basically just took advantage."

"How do you know about that?" I asked, eyes wide. "Did you see it?"

"That's right, I saw the whole thing. You can't really blame Sasuke for kissing her back, though."

"No?"

"Well, you know what guys are like when they're drunk and there's a female who 'wants' them in the vicinity…" Ino stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I thought for a minute.

"Did… did they do anything afterwards?"

"Yeah. Well, you of all people should know what Sasuke's like—"

"Not really…" I butted in truthfully.

"Oh, well… yeah. So, what can I get you?"

"I'll have a regular cappuccino please. Sasuke'll be wanting something to get his hangover under control."

"Right." Ino said, smiling and yelling the order to her associate. "Coming right up."

"Thanks a lot." I smiled.

Waiting, I tapped my fingers on the counter. I liked Ino, she was one of Sakura's friends who hadn't turned on me. The other was Hinata, the shy girl with the long, inky hair. The two were so opposite to each other in personality that I couldn't really understand how they'd become friends, but it didn't matter. They were both super nice, and not judgemental – so that was good.

"Kari…" Sasuke came up behind me and said with a whiny voice, "How long? I'm dying…"

"Do you want me to go buy some painkillers? I'mma buy you some Tylenol. Wait here for the coffee, I'll be back."

"Kay."

* * *

So _now_ I was in the chemist's buying Tylenol for my idiot 'boyfriend' who I had been arguing with barely minutes ago. Huh.

I wondered briefly what Ino had meant when she said 'You of all people should know what Sasuke's like…' but I didn't dwell on it, because thinking about things when they're said like that, only leads to curiosity and usually the finding-out of things that should _never _be found out.

Anybody understand that? I didn't. Sometimes, I don't even understand myself.

I left the drugstore and made my way back to Starbucks, Sasuke and, more importantly, my squishy, squishy armchair.

Dang, Sasuke better have saved it, because if I find some forty year old man eating a sandwich on it whilst doing his important business work on it, I'mma flip. Hee.

Oh, no. Sasuke had saved my chair. With his feet. Good boy.

"Here," I said, handing him the box of painkillers, "Don't complain anymore, okay?"

"Thank you." He replied, tearing the box open and stuffing the pills into his mouth. Then grimacing and taking a swig of his coffee. And then he died. No, not really, but he _did _'eep' slightly at the heat, and taste.

I mean, black coffee without sugar – WHERE IS THE _MEANING_?

"Idiot." I laughed.

"Stfuhh." He half-gasped. I cackled.

* * *

We stayed in Starbuck's for like, two hours. I'm not even kidding. The only reason we left, was because Sasuke and I were both getting headaches from the strong scent of those hot, caffeinated drinks. Keee.

I drank a lot of coffee that day. Like, a lot.

So basically, I was just… there… giving Sasuke an even bigger headache.

"I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying aaaayo, I'm a whaaaleee…"

"Not cool, not cool."

"Don't you think it'd be cool being…" I stopped outside a shop window. I stared, stared in glory at the white pair of heels that would not only go _perfectly_ with my tan from Suna, but would also make my legs look _long_, and would, as an added bonus, make me _tall_! "SASUKE, COME HERE."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, turning around rather slowly scowling, as well as gently pressing the back of his head with his hand.

"BECAUSE. I FOUND _SHOES_."

"…Those aren't shoes…" Sasuke told me after a while of inspection (staring at with disgust).

"Erm, yes they are." I replied, shoving them in his face, "See, you're feet go here and—ew… someone stood chewing gum in them…"

"No they're not, they're weapons for crushing peoples' toes."

"Dick."

"Slut."

"I thought we were past this?"

"You started it." Sasuke replied childishly. I grinned and squeezed his arm. "I'm bored…"

"Me too."

"Come to my place." He said. I stared.

"What, like… your house?"

"No, my library. Of course my house. Idiot."

"Prat."

"Prep."

"Richboy…"

"...Go away."

"Hah! I win. I can still come to yours, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ohhhh, you're the best." I prodded the pointed tip of his nose and grinned to myself. "So, do you like, live in a mansion?"

"Mm."

"Sorry, what?"

"Yes."

"…Richboy…" I muttered, smirking. Sasuke proceeded to pick up a pair of gloves lying in a basket and throw them at me. Hitting me right between the eyes as I turned around. He let out a low chuckle, and I grinned, picked them up from where they had fallen and took cover behind a rack of clothes. "FIRE!" I yelled. Sasuke just stared, and waited, and watched, as my gloveball came towards his face.

Then, with his lightning speed, his hand shot out and caught them. Sasuke smirked at me and dropped the gloves back into the basket.

Seriously? Selling gloves in July? What was the world coming to? It didn't really matter. I was buzzing inside too much to care.

I was going to Sasuke's house. Yeah, boy!

* * *

**Ew. I can't write anymore. I SUCK AT MAKING LONG CHAPTERS. I tried in this one, but I just couldn't. I wanted to cut it there because Sasuke's house is supposed to be like, a chapter on it's own. **

**Anyways, I am so sorry about the long wait. I suck. Period. School – we've had exams and crap, so… sorry dudes. Then my sister decided that she needed to use this computer for her own evil designs – erm, marrying Gaara and Sasuke and… happy face. – and my friends have been needing me recently, you know… I'm an awesome agony aunt. **

**Kari is not yet over Sasuke-Ami-kissing. She's totally gonna kick Ami's butt. I love Ino. She's the best, I want to be like her and work in Starbuck's with awesomely long, blonde hair! **

**But I won't because I want to work on a cruise ship with my awesomely black-blue emo hair and adorable smile. **

**Hearrrrrts. **

**Anyways, I can't think of much else to say, except thank you for the reviews! I never expected so many for one chapter. I never expected so many for an OC story either, but hey-ho! You guys are my one true reason for living. **

**I don't intend to stop writing this story at any point until it's finished. However, I am working on another in which Sasuke is a rockstar, and he pwns everyone. It'll be SasuSaku because I feel that Kari eating up all the Sasuke is just plain rude. So she should share. **

**I haven't put it up yet, but it'll be called 'The Rumour' – keep your eyes out if you like these AU awesomesauce-weird stories. **

**Please review! I know I am not worthy, but you people own my reason for coming on the computer everyday. And facebook… facebook shares that reason with you… but THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!**

**Kthxbai! **

**-YourChemicalRomancex**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**- Sasuke's Wall of Fame -**

Sasuke and I were currently sitting at the back of a bus, staring blankly ahead as the grey blur of Konoha's streets and buildings turned into the green rush as we got further away from the city.

Of course, the mansion wasn't on a private road like my house, it was built on a huge part of land. Sasuke had said something about dirt bikes, quads, sledging in the winter, a pool, a blah. I almost died as he listed the things that one could do on the compound.

I squeaked as the bus went over a bump. At the exact same time, Sasuke pressed the stop button. I don't know why, but I got kind of nervous. I'd never been to his place before. I didn't know what to expect, or how to behave. Sasuke seemed to sense my tension as he stood up, holding onto one of the bars.

"Here's our stop." He started. I sort of tumbled down the walk-way and thanked the driver before hopping off.

"Where are we?" I asked, my eyes roaming what appeared to be fields... and trees... and... hills?

"Close, see those trees?"

"I see a lot of trees, Sasuke."

"Hn. Whatever. Follow me." He said rolling his eyes, "And chill out, my dad's not even home."

"So… if he was home, I should be worried?" Sasuke shrugged. Moron.

"No but he would make things awkward." And then Sasuke sighed, rubbing his head (again), "Actually, my mom'll probably be the one who'll make things awkward."

"Why's that?" I asked, cautious to avoid the 'cancer' thing.

"She wants grandchildren. Before she dies. And since Itachi's so… so… _Itachi_…"

"Okay, you can stop now." I laughed, leaping over a turnstile (WTF?). "Sasuke, is this place a farm or a what?"

"Is it a… what? No. This is the _countryside_, Kari."

"Yeah, well, I don't like it. LOOK AT MY SHOES, THEY'RE ALL MUDDY."

"…It's been dry for weeks."

"I don't _care._" I told the Uchiha childishly, listening to him laugh quietly behind me.

"God, you really are a prep." He said before whipping my feet off the ground and into the air, and holding me by the ankles so that I was facing the dirt track.

"SASUKE PUT ME DOWN. I'MMA PUKE, I'MMA PUKE ON YOUR SHOES!"

"What is it with you and shoes…?" Sasuke asked, more to himself than anything.

"SASUKE, THE BLOOD IS RUSHING TO MY HEAD." I ranted.

"Are you gonna stop complaining?"

"NO, NEVER, NIEN."

"Your loss. Y'know, I can keep this up all day."

"SASUKE…!"

"Okay, I'll put you down already, just stop screaming." He said. And then he dropped me, slowly, so that I didn't break my neck or anything. But still. He dropped me. I blinked up at him for a long time, while he just laughed, like _actually _laughed. Evil. THAT LAUGH WAS PURE EVIL.

"I… Sasuke… I'm going to kill you." I seethed. Sasuke grinned and flicked his bangs out of his eyes. And then he seemed to remember his headache and he winced.

"Haaaa."

"I'm serious, run bitch, run!" I screamed before scrambling to my feet and chasing after him.

Turns out the little girl-dropper was fast. And with his extremely long legs, he appeared to be only jogging. This only fuelled my resolve to kill him and so I pushed my feet off the ground and sprinted, _sprinted_ in my little ballet pumps.

Eventually, Sasuke just stopped, smirking, unsweaty, and gorgeous.

And d'you know what I did? I continued to sprint until I'd caught up with him, and I leapt onto his back.

"Freakin'… jerk… dropping me in the dirt…" I gasped, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Get off." Sasuke muttered.

"NO! You… you held me upside down, you dropped me, then you ran away. You owe me." I argued.

"Fine." Sasuke murmured, now looking mildly worn out. Inside his head his brain was probably still flying around from that run. He then piggie backed me to the gates of the mansion.

Need I say it? Kari wins…

* * *

This will probably sound like stupid thing to say, but Sasuke's house was huge. Yeah, it did sound stupid, the 'house' was a freakin' mansion… manor… whatever they call it.

The outside of the building was castle-like, with turrets and a water feature in the middle of the drive that cars were supposed to drive around. There was a two floor garage around the side of the house, Sasuke told me, since we weren't entering that way. We were at the front freakin' door.

Thing is, we never even got to knock before the door was flung open and the tall, dark-haired, fair skinned woman that could only have been Sasuke's mother skipped down the few stairs and over to us. Sasuke twitched.

"Mom… be careful…" He scolded. I smiled. How sweet. Aah, jizz.

"Stop making such a fuss, sweetie. I may be sick, but I can still dance! Now, introduce me to your new girlfriend like a real man." The woman told her son, smiling a brilliant smile and tapping his cheek lightly with the tips of her fingers. Sasuke, for the second time today, _twitched_.

"Okay, alright, just… stop touching my face… Mom this is Kari… Kari, this is my mom—"

"Mikoto, darling, she can't just call me 'Sasuke's mom', God."

"I was getting to that… mother… Can we go inside no—"

"Hello, Kari! I've heard so much about you! You're a lot prettier than I thought you'd be. Ah, Sasuke. I've always loved meeting your girlfriends! Come, kiddies. Let's go inside. You like coffee, tea, coke…?"

"Uhh…" I began, slightly dazzled by how lively this woman was. She topped _KERI! _

"Ah, it doesn't matter, you can have a look when you're inside. Sasuke, come here, _walk _with your girl. No, no, no. Hold _hands_, children! Or do you not do that anymore these days? Whatever. Do it. It'd be cute."

Sasuke sighed, with one hand, he reached for the back of his head, and with the other, he caught the tips of my fingers. I was looking up at Sasuke when I heard the 'chikkaw' of a camera. Not that I wasn't used to it already. Mikoto was now looking into her phone – one that I didn't recognise – and squealing.

"Yeah, mom, that's enough." Sasuke stated, walking forwards and dragging the energetic cancer patient up the front steps and into the house.

I couldn't help but wonder how on _earth_ they could be related. I mean, sure, they looked exactly the same, but Mikoto was so… so… weird… Like, in a good way. I could tell that she and I would be homies straight away. And with Sasuke… he was dark and brooding, and I'd only ever heard him laugh properly once or twice.

Oh, but while I'm on the subject of Sasuke and his mother – it's so obvious where Sasuke got his looks. His hair was lighter than Itachi's, and with an almost blueish tint in the sunlight, and so was Mikoto's. His mouth and nose also matched hers, and so did his fair skin tone.

Mikoto looked young, like she was at least thirty three. Had I not guessed that she was Sasuke's mother, I might have mistaken her as his sister or cousin or something.

Wow. What an adorable little family.

"Kari, you coming in, or… you just wanna stay on my doorstep?" Mikoto asked, smiling.

Sasuke and her also had the same dimple. Just a note. Keekee.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I kinda spaced out there." I told her sheepishly. The dark haired woman just waved her hand in the air.

"Thinking about Sasuke and me? Yeah, I thought so. Everyone spaces out like that when they first meet the two of us. Because we look so alike, you see?"

"I see!" I laughed, following her into the kitchen and ignoring the creepy awareness of how right she was. How could she have known that? I'm scared…

"Sasuke's just getting some drinks. He's in the kitchen."

"In here?" I asked, seeing a yellow wall and hearing noises coming from the room.

"That's right sweetie. Don't leave without telling me bye okay? You two have _fun _now!" She said sweetly. I noticed her elongated pronunciation of the word 'fun' and inwardly cringed.

"She's so weird." Sasuke told me, appearing from behind the granite island in the centre of the huge, homely kitchen. "Don't listen to a thing she says."

"Aw, I love your mom. I want to be her friend."

"Silence yourself, little girl." Sasuke hissed. "What do you want…? Like, drinkwise. And you can't say coffee. I think I'll die if I have to go through you and another caffeine enhanced hour."

"Oh, uhm. I'm not really thirsty but if you've got any OJ that'd be nice." I said awkwardly. I dislike being a guest. I always feel so awkward when being _offered_ things.

"We got OJ." Sasuke said, disappearing again, and then reappearing with a glass in one hand and a bottle of expensive looking juice in the other.

Stupid rich kid and his fancy OJ.

* * *

Sasuke, once done with his awkward 'guest welcoming' routine showed me to his room.

The walls, as expected of a boy's room, were painted plainly. Either navy blue or dark grey. However, it was kind of hard to actually _see _the walls, since covering them were thousands of posters, pictures, photos. It was kind of like Karin's room actually… only… not green or red or purple or pink or Playboy cushioned.

"Wall of fame." I joked, Sasuke nodded with a small smirk. "I wanted to do this, but I think I'd miss my coffee walls too much."

"Your coffee walls?"

"Yeah, the brown walls."

"Ohhh." Sasuke said, understanding. "Your obsession with coffee's a little scary."

"I know it is." I laughed, examining the photos on the wall as Sasuke searched for his laptop underneath a pile of school books.

They were random, the photos. Some of them dating back to when Sasuke was probably in elementary school, since he looked about ten years old in them. There was one where he was standing with Itachi, both of them winking and grinning widely at the camera. There were actually a lot where Sasuke was with Itachi. There were also quite of Sasuke with the blonde boy, Naruto playing Soccer or looking smart. There were some of Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, probably only a few years old.

I noticed, that as the dates moved, along, and as Sasuke got older, there were less photos. Of course there were bazillions of himself, Karin, and Suigetsu in high school, but there weren't as many as there were of the others.

"Aww, you were so cute as a little kid." I said, turning around. Sasuke refused to look at me. "What happened?" I asked, sneering.

"Hey!" He looked up instantly, throwing me a harmless glare.

"Joke, Sasuke, joke." I grinned, sliding onto the bed next to him. Sasuke was scanning facebook with a slightly annoyed expression as the light shone into his eyes. "Go on Ami's profile." I told him. Sasuke sighed.

"Drop it, we both know that that thing last night wasn't supposed to—"

"Just… do it." I told him.

"I am!"

"Good!"

"God, you're a pain in the ass sometimes."

"I'm not as bad as you are, Sasuke. Seriously, you have to watch it with these sluts at parties."

"Uh-huh, yeah, mm, great advice, _mom_."

"Go awayyyyy. I was just saying!" I defended.

"I think you're jealous." Sasuke said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. I glared at him for a few seconds before scanning Ami's page.

There were photos, a status about the party, but nothing that could have jeopardized Sasuke to the media.

"Looks like we're clean for now."

"Mm." Sasuke agreed. I grinned. "So, whatcha wanna do?"

"I don't know, it's your house."

"Hah." Sasuke sighed. "That's so annoying."

"What is?"

"You and Sakura, you're both all like: '_Heeh, well, it's your house, I don't mind. We can do anything you like!'_" The Uchiha said, imitating what I guessed was supposed to be a girls voice.

"I don't sound like that." I laughed.

"I don't sound like that…" Sasuke mimicked.

"Fine then, can we dirt bike?" I asked, "It sounds so awesome."

"We _can_ dirt bike." Sasuke looked victorious, "But I thought you didn't like mud?"

"Whatever, I think dirt biking with you would be worth it." I told him fondly. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and yanked my wrist as he dragged me out of his bedroom. OJ forgotten and everything. Sadface for the OJ... poor thing.

* * *

Sasuke lent me a leather jacket, one that he said Konan used whenever she came over, and that had belonged to his mom before she got sick. I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face, as Sasuke and I walked to the track.

It was actually just a huge, hilly field that he, Itachi, Naruto and Suigetsu had worn away over the years. I was _buzzing_.

"Ahaaa, this is so cool." I squeaked, taking the helmet Sasuke offered me and putting it onto my head. Sasuke, once satisfied with it's fit, whacked the back of it. "Ow."

"I didn't touch you." He told me mischievously.

"I know, that was just my backup in case it _did _hurt." I told him, nodding. Sasuke just shook his head, muttering something about a 'weirdo' as he slipped his own helmet over his head. Then he wheeled _THE DOOM MACHINE _out of the spacious shed to the side of the field.

It wasn't called 'The Doom Machine', by the way. It was blue, and looked dangerous with a lightning flash pattern beneath the handles.

"Get on." He said.

"Me?" I asked, almost choking on my anticipation.

"No, your imaginary friend." He told me sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and approached the bike.

"You'll hold it, right?" I asked, before climbing on.

"Yes."

"And you won't let me fall off it, right? Because that would be embarrassing."

"Yes."

"And you'll… HEY! YOU'RE NOT HOLDING IT!"

"No, I'm not. Because I don't need to. It stands on it's own, dumbass." The dark haired Uchiha said, ignoring my protests of 'but you promised…' and grinning maniacally at my small eeps every time the bike wobbled. "Okay?" He asked, I nodded. That wasn't too hard. Then I felt the frame shuffling as Sasuke clambered on behind me, taking my hands and putting them onto the handles, then placing his over mine. I felt secure, and warm.

"Is this safe?"

"Sure…"

"You don't sound honest—gah!" Sasuke flicked the stand up and started the bike. I squeaked.

I could almost _hear _Sasuke smirking, that jackass.

"Hold on tight." He said loudly over the roar of the engine, before twisting a gear and zooming through the gate and onto the dirt track.

My first thoughts were 'Ohmigod, save me, I am going to die', but eventually, I loosened up and started to laugh out of the sheer exhilaration.

But Sasuke wasn't going fast at all. And the minute he heard me laughing, he took it up a gear and accelerated. My laughing ceased and I bit my lip as we approached a rather large mound of earth. Sasuke's hand clamped down on mine as we shot off the top of it.

_Dude._

We were flying! Oh my gaaahddd. And then we were falling, and landing with a rather uncomfortable thud. Both Sasuke and I leant forwards on the impact.

"Oh my gosh! That was so awesome, let's do it again!" I yelled. I only heard the faint chuckling behind be before it was carried off by the wind. Sasuke turned sharply and stuck his foot out, and then accelerated again towards an even bigger mound.

'_Fuckmylife, fuckmylife, fuckmylife… SAVED!'_ I gasped as we landed for a second time, slightly skew if, but Sasuke sorted it immediately. And then he slowed down again, as we approached the gate where through the flying particles of earth to where two people were standing, huddled together. The first I recognized as Mikoto, straight away. She was wearing her big, teeth-showing smile and holding a camera. Next to her was the guy I'd seen in all those newspaper articles, and it could only have been…

"Dad, what are you doing home?" Sasuke asked, lifting the visor on his helmet to greet his father.

"I heard we had a guest." Was the reply from the tall, tan man with the solemn face. I lifted my visor too. "Kari Tenatai, I've heard lots about you." He said. THEY'D BOTH HEARD LOTS ABOUT ME. Eeeeh, Sasuke actually _talked about me._ "I had no idea you were friends with Sasuke, though."

Sweatdrop.

Oh yeah, he was my dad's business partner for now. Duh! Kari is retarded.

"You too, sir." I said smiling what I hoped was a smile to match Mikoto's. Mikoto seemed to be rather content taking about a hundred different photos of Sasuke and I on the bike and cooing at them in the background. Bless her, she was so strange.

"Hn." Fugaku nodded gruffly, "Carry on then, Sasuke. It was nice meeting you, Miss Tenatai."

"You too." I said, copying Sasuke's visor-shutting and clutching of the handles. The two Uchiha's walked away from the track, arm in arm. Sasuke and I were once again off and spinning around the track.

* * *

Everything was going great until probably half an hour later when the bike slipped slightly on something unknown and the two of us were thrown off of it.

We were at the top of one of the earthen hills, so we didn't get too badly damaged rolling down it. In fact, all that happened as the bike somehow managing to get rid of us, and leave us to land in an uncomfortable heap.

"Ooh, owwww." I muttered, though I wasn't hurt at all because Sasuke had cushioned my fall.

"Shit, are you okay?"

"No, don't worry, I'm totally fine. That was just my reflex. You saved me. Are you okay?" I babbled, rolling off of his chest and taking my helmet off so that I could see him better. Sasuke also reached up and slipped his off.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said, but he stayed lying on the ground, just staring up into space. "The sky is so blue…"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… c'mere." He murmured, "Look…"

And so now, we were both lying on top of a mound of dried mud and looking up at the sky.

"That was really scary." I said after a while.

"Yeah. I thought you'd like… died or something. 'Cause you weren't moving and you were just lying there." Sasuke told me casually.

"I think you're concussed." I said conversationally.

"No, this happens all the time. It's like an aftershock."

"Aah…" I nodded. That made _perfect_ sense.

There was another few minutes of silence.

"Kari, can you check if my bike's okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." I replied, crawling over to look down the other side of the hill. "Your bike looks fine, just a little dirty."

"Good." Sasuke breathed, sitting up for the first time. I turned around and realised – after a while (I was kind of staring into those Coca-Cola-in-the-sunlight coloured eyes that were eating my soul) – that my nose was almost touching his. So then, me being me, I leaned forward and matched my lips with his.

* * *

**And that is where I cut it. This only took me a day, I was so impressed! It was like: Oh my gosh, I can't believe how easy this chapter was to write. I actually thought it was going to be one of the harder ones, since I didn't want to make Mikoto too OOC… but then I thought: screw that, Mikoto wants to live her life to the fullest! So she is now psycho bitch four in Sasuke's life. ****I also kind of wanted this kiss scene to be really simple, so I hope that gave the effect without it being so sucky that you want to cry…**

**N'awww. I wanted to make Sasuke really sweet to his mother, but I could only see him getting annoyed with her. I hope the first bit worked okay. **

**Can you guess who took all those photographs on Sasuke's Wall of Fame? Hahaha. Oh, oh, I love Mikoto Uchiha so much. I want her to be my best friend. She's so awesome. **

**I have never dirt-biked in my life, so forgive me if I got a few things wrong. All I had to work with was my brother's mo-ped and some Google images. I think it sounds like fun though, ne?**

**England is so cold! Send me your reviews to keep me warm, kay? And this update was faster than Jackie Chan, kachaow. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-YourChemicalRomancex**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**- Sprinkles on Cupcakes -  
**

**Sasuke's POV (Just this part)**** –**

There were lots of places that Sasuke had kissed girls. Lots. He'd just never considered the possibility of having his fake girlfriend kiss him in the middle of a dirt bike track. He thought about this hazily before responding to Kari's shy, yet compulsive movements. He felt her small hand touch the side of his face, coming to rest gently on the corner of his jaw line. She had her thumb behind his earlobe, gazing the back of his stud.

But for some reason, Sasuke felt weird; awkward. He couldn't think why, but he also felt that he couldn't keep this up. He would be disappointing her if he did. The boy reached up expertly and placed a hand on a shoulder of the old leather jacket that Kari was wearing. Slowly, he pulled back, whilst pushing her lightly away from him. Kari opened her cobalt blue eyes and met his, a faint blush appearing on her tan cheeks. Ha. Kari never blushed, it was funny to watch.

* * *

I couldn't tell what Sasuke was feeling. Urgh, I always say things like that, don't I? I could _never_ tell what he was thinking. He wasn't _like_ normal people that you can look at them and guess their emotions: Angry, embarrassed, hurt, happy. It was as if he'd built up some kind of wall around his heart, harder than stone and colder than ice.

I just stared at him for a while, hating the feeling of how hot my cheeks were. I don't know why I'd done that. I mean, his face had been there, and it was so pretty in the July sunlight and then so were his lips and then _my _face was also there, and so were _my _lips and I'd sort of leant forward and maybe kissed him?

Oh dear God. What if he didn't like it? Was that why he pulled back? Shit. Shitshit_shit_.

"Uh… Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I just – you – I – um…" I stammered, Sasuke's lip quirked upwards in the corner, the tiniest dent appearing in his cheek. I gave up with explaining myself and jumped to my feet, brushing dirt from the front and back of my leggings, my eyes focussing anywhere but Sasuke.

"Kari, don't… worry about it." He shrugged, also standing up and rolling his shoulders.

So now came the long, _long_, drawn out silence in which Sasuke lifted his bike helmet from the floor and tucked it under his arm. I did the same and sort of scuffed the toes of my ballet pumps on the floor.

"…I knew you had the hots for me." Sasuke said eventually, lifting the heavy atmosphere. I almost sighed with relief, and then I glared.

"Cheeky little—" And then Sasuke hopped down the huge, earthy mound - which was literally over the height of his own head - and went to retrieve his bike from its position on the ground. I looked down.

No way in _hell _was I jumping that.

"Uh… Sasuke… There's a situation…" I told him.

"What is it?"

"I kind of… am not jumping that, or climbing down it. Ever." Sasuke looked up, his dark eyes wincing slightly at the sunlight behind me.

"Then run down it…" He said, as if it were one of the most obvious things in the world.

If you've ever been to a skate park before, and your friends have stood at the top of the half pipe, urging you to climb up and so you do – and then they disappear to use another ramp and leave you to attempt to climb down the steepest thing you've ever stood upon, you would understand.

I just stared at Sasuke, who had now taken to leaning on his dirt bike and folding his arms.

"Do it. I won't laugh if you fall over…"

"You mean I'm gonna fall over?" I cried, stepping back.

"No, no, you're not gonna—"

"Screw it, you probably fall too. Sometimes. Not everyone's _perfect_!" I announced, pacing. I was gonna do it. I was gonna run down the hill.

_Three…_

"Yeah, kay, whatever, just get down here."

_Two…_

"So you _have _fallen down the hills, ne?"

"Does it matter?"

_One…_

"Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

_Go!_

"Catch me!" I squeaked before running full pelt down the hill and slamming straight into Sasuke and his bike, subsequently managing to bring us all back to the dirt floor.

Sasuke swore, something about a handling jabbing his ribs. I let out a stream of apologies before scrambling to my feet and tugging on Sasuke's hand until he stood up, rubbing his side.

"Oh look, you made it." He stated, slightly dazed from hitting his head on the seat of his bike when we fell.

"I did!"

"Told you it wasn't that difficult."

"What are you chatting about? It was the easiest thing I've done in my life. Fun, too."

"Aha." Sasuke laughed dryly, picking up his bike and slipping his helmet on. "Is it okay if we ride back? I think I messed my back up."

"Yeah, sure." I nodded, a slightly worried expression clouding my features as I, too, put my helmet on and clambered awkwardly onto the bike, not hesitating that much this time. Sasuke got on behind me and flicked the machine on. After a few seconds of revving the engine, he decided it was fine to ride on and we lurched forward as he made his way through and around the random hills and lumps of stone and grass towards the gate.

My tall, dark and handsome companion stopped the bike just outside the gate, it's fierce roar evaporating into the summer breeze. He then wheeled the bike into the shed and took his jacket off, turning to examine his shoulder. I gasped.

"Oh, that looks like a bitch!"

"It stings like one." He said, fingering the tear in his shirt and over where crimson liquid had stained the grey fabric.

"What… when, when, when did you get that?" I asked anxiously. The cut didn't look fatal, but it _did _look sore. And big.

"Must have landed on a rock the first crash." He said distractedly. I took my jacket off too, and put it in the small closet in the shed, then re-emerged and followed Sasuke back to the house.

* * *

"How many times have I told you to _watch it_ on that bike and those hills?" Mikoto scolded her son lightly. He just shrugged, knowing that he wouldn't get a word in edgeways. I listened carefully, trying not to burst out laughing at the expression on Sasuke's face.

"Sorry Mom." He said, hurt puppy-like.

"You better be! I'm honestly considering getting you and Itachi those goddamn air-padded jumpsuits!"

"Mom!" Sasuke looked genuinely horrified at the sentiment.

"I'm joking, sweetheart. Pass me the iodine."

It was kind of funny, really: the sight of the great _Sasuke Uchiha_, the best fighter at Konoha's Academy for Gifted Students, sitting shirtless on a stool in his kitchen, whilst his mother applied iodine and plasters to the small, but painful cut on his back.

And the sight that wasn't so funny and had me forcing myself not to squeal? That was actually Sasuke's torso. _Hello!_

"Kari?" And that was Sasuke's voice, and his adorable, confused puppy face as I stared, mesmerised by his chest.

"Yes abs?"

OH MY FUCK. I did not just say that, I did not just say that, I-did-not-just-_say-_that! By the look on Sasuke's face, I totally did. Thank you, Jesus, for making Mikoto leave the room before this moment. Ah. Facewall-table-chair!

"I mean, yes Sasuke?" I said quickly, ignoring his wide eye and curving smirk.

"Shirt, please." He said, and I passed him the plain white t-shirt he'd grabbed from his room before we decided to try sort out his wound. "Thank you."

"No problem." I replied lightly.

I was mentally banging my head against Sasuke's fridge door.

"So, Midge," Sasuke said, breaking the sudden silence with my nickname that he never used, "What now?"

"What's the time?" I asked, avoiding looking at him.

I called him _abs._

"Four-ish?" He said, glancing at the clock above the door, and then at the one on the fridge, nodding to himself.

"Ah, cool."

Sasuke wasn't being awkward at all, but I was. Kari Tenatai and awkward aren't friends. They're not even acquaintances! I was the only one making this situation as weird as it was.

Damn it, I needed coffee.

"You called me _abs_." Sasuke said, uttering the phrase, almost shyly, I'd been thinking for the past two minutes. Aha, great minds think alike.

"I-I-I called you… I was looking at the newspaper! I meant _ads._" I protested.

"What newspaper?" Sasuke asked dumbly, not even looking around, just smirking lazily in that way that made you melt. I cringed.

"The imaginary one. In my head." I told him.

"The imaginary one?" He echoed in that false 'oh my god, you rock!' way. I raised my hands to my face to cover my cheeks and looked at him with an embarrassed 'please shut up' kind of face. "The one in your head?" He continued.

Dammit, Sasuke!

"That's right..." _That's right, Kari, stand firm!_ "You never heard of an imaginary newspaper?"

"You're so weird." He said, dropping the dumbfounded act and going straight to his blunt way of putting obvious statements. "You kind of put my mother to shame sometimes." I shrugged, dropping my hands and blinking up at him innocently.

_'Chikkaw.'_

"Mom, seriously! Stop with the photos!" Sasuke told the door frame from behind which Mikoto appeared, cooing at her cell phone.

And Sasuke said that I was weirder than _her?_

"Mikoto, tell Sasuke to stop bullying me!" I said jokingly, hiding behind the granite work top and smiling deviously at Sasuke. His gaze flickered to his mother and I watched as a small, guilty smile appeared on his lips.

"Say sorry to the pretty girl, Sasuke!" Mikoto said, hitting his arm lightly. The gorgeous, tall raven haired teen raised a hand to the back of his neck and shrugged in the same way that I had. Mikoto's dark, sharp eyes clashed with mine, "That's him being embarrassed." She told me, deadpan. Sasuke closed his eyes, that small, guilty smile spreading quickly until the dent in his cheek appeared. "Okay, kiddies, out of my kitchen! I need to _binge_!"

So much for an-on-the-verge-of-death cancer patient. Mikoto was crazy! …And she still had such pretty hair! Had she not done chemo? I'd leave it at that. Thinking about death gives me these depressing vibes – and I emit happy vibes! I am like… the sprinkles to your cupcakes, the sun to your sandy beach, the— and now I sound like I'm reciting some badly written love poem.

"Sasuke," I began as we climbed the stairs, apparently heading back to his bedroom, "Am I like, the sprinkles on your cupcake?"

"Like I said, you're just plain weird." He told me, opening the door to his awesome smelling Wall-of-Fame bedroom.

"But I'm not _not_ a sprinkle on your cupcake?"

"…What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking about cupcakes when we were walking up the stairs."

"If you're hungry, you can go downstairs and binge with my mother? Best friends and all that..."

"I'm not hungry right now, actually." I said, truthfully, which was kind of strange since I'm practically always hungry. I'm a growing girl, I have _needs!_

"Huh, funny."

"I'm not! Are you suggesting that I'm some kind of pig or something?"

* * *

I had the best time at Sasuke's place. It was so much fun! His dad was a bit stiff, and Mikoto's hype died a little whenever he came into the room that she was occupying, but otherwise I really did have the most awesome time ever.

And I kissed Sasuke. On the lips.

We managed not to mention that for the rest of the day. But, as is custom with Sasuke Uchiha, before I got out of the car, he kissed my cheek. It still feels like it's on fire. _Fire!_ And it just managed to bring back all the memories.

I made my way to the door, but stopped abruptly when I realized that there was a redhead sitting on my doorstep in a black leather jacket and white t-shirt with a simple print of a cityscape on it, little black denim shorts with tights underneath and bright green converses, tapping on the concrete of one of the steps.

"So, tell me…" Karin began, looking murderous, "Did you just _forget_ that I was going to be here? Or did you decide to go all fangirl on me, forget your friends and hang out with Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Oh my god, Karin! Have you been here all day?" I squeaked.

"Pretty much. No one was home, and I figured since you're so madly in love with Sasuke you would be slightly heartbroken and depressed."

"I get over things… quickly." I said, still amazed at her pixie-like appearance and presence on my doorstep, "You've been here all day." I stated.

"Yes."

"You're actually one of the best friends I've ever had, y'know that?"

"Yes. But… you totally _forgot about me!_" Karin hissed. She wasn't really angry. She seemed more relieved that I hadn't been ignoring her all day and by gaining the information that I had, in fact, been out trying to mend things with a certain man-slut. "I brought ice cream." She said, "But it melted." Karin held the tub of Ben and Jerry's as if it were sacred, and then she slipped the lid off for me to see that all that remained of the ice cream was a milky brown mess.

Milky brown mess equals…

"Ohmigod, _Karin!_ We can make _MILKSHAKES_!" I squealed. Karin looked at me as if I were a saint come to tell her that Converse had a sale on, or that the donut shop were giving her free donuts for the rest of her life.

"I like the way you think, Midge!" She said, jumping to her feet and revealing several more tubs of chocolate ice cream.

Karin and I raced indoors and into my kitchen where we began blending all the melted ice cream (not that we really needed to, but the chunks of brownie would eventually become a hassle with straws) and putting it in the fridge to cool after dying slowly in the hot July sun.

We spent twenty minutes talking about how Suigetsu turned on the shower at his party and soaked a whole hallway in his house, including guests such as Ami and Sasuke and raining on their parade.

Which, might I add, I was rather pleased to hear about. And then Karin brought up the subject I'd been wanting to talk with her about all day.

"So, what did you do at Sasuke's place?"

"Um… nothing much. Dirt biked, PlayStation, you know…" I said vaguely, but giving the subtle hint that something more went down than that. Karin's eyes grew wide (she's smart, you know…) and her hands flailed slightly as she put her milkshake (NOMNOMNOM) down.

"Did you tell him?"

"No…"

"Did he say something?"

"Nope…"

"Did you— Oh my god, you kissed! It has to be that, the two of you kissed!" Karin said excitedly. I nodded once and allowed her to… I don't even know _what _she was doing, but she managed to dance over to my iPod deck and put the song 'Check Yes Juliet' on by We The Kings.

"Karin, what _are _you doing?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. Karin basically just pulled me up off of my comfortable chair and started dancing. "This is a little weird." I said.

"No, no! You must _celebrate_!" Karin told me in a way that reminded me instantly of Mikoto. And then she sat down, her hype disappearing at an alarming pace. "Now, tell me what happened! I must know _everything_."

"We were on his dirt bike track—"

"Oh, _romantic_." Karin said, rolling her eyes and then waving a hand for me to continue.

"And we crashed."

"Oh holy shit, are you okay? I crashed on his dirt track, and I can swear that this ankle is more twisted than this one."

"Yes, we were both fine – well, Sasuke kind of managed to tear his shoulder open with a rock, but we were fine – and then he told me to go check if his bike was okay, so I went to look and then I turned around and told him that it was fine and then—"

"You're babbling. I want details! Not 'and then, and then, and then,'" Karin commanded.

"Right, sorry. The sky was really blue, so Sasuke told me to look at it with him 'cause he was a little dizzy still from crashing, and we looked at the sky and then – sorry – he told me to go and see if his bike was okay, because we got thrown off on the top of this hill thing, so I was looking down the hill and I turned around to tell Sasuke that it was fine and I just – his eyes were like. Right there, y'know?"

"I know." Karin said, nodding intently.

"And he was just looking so damn fine. I kind of leant forward and kissed him!" I hid my face behind my hands and peaked at Karin who was tapping her fingers together, an impish grin on her face.

"And then what happened?"

"Uh… he sort of pulled away. And then everything was awkward for ages." I admitted. Karin looked crestfallen. "I think he still likes Sakura." I told her. Her eyebrows knitted together behind her thick librarian glasses.

"Why? Did he mention her at any point? As one of his closest friends, I can tell you with confidence that he's completely over and done with her. He wanted to remain friends with her until she started all this crap with the mouth-rape and the rumours and the bitching."

"Oh really? Did he say that to you? He _did_ mention her, like once. He said that me and her are annoying in the way that we act so awkward when asked what we want to do."

"Ha, that's Sasuke. He doesn't like to do awkward, but he _always _has to ask some weird-making questions when you're at his house. And yes, he did say that to me. He just used bigger words." She told me with a slightly guilty expression, "I had to check one up in the dictionary." She admitted. I burst out laughing – thankfully managing not to knock anything over as I flipped my hair. "But yeah, he did."

"For some reason, that makes me feel better." I told her honestly.

"Yeah. I really want the two of you to get together. Like, really." She said. I nodded in agreement, sipping my extremely thick and delicious milkshake.

* * *

Today was July twentieth. I remembered from the first time I tried to get to know Sasuke that he told me his birthday was July twenty-third.

I was spazzing. As his supposed girlfriend, I was supposed to get him something really nice. But I also remember Sasuke telling me that he didn't like getting gifts. Karin and Suigetsu usually got him belts or CD's or shirts or hoodies. But I wanted to get him something that a _real_ girlfriend would get her boy. Something that actually _meant _something. Juugo had suggested a game, since Sasuke had this thing where he wouldn't stop playing a game until he'd finished it so that he could add it to his collection of things he'd won.

Yeah well, he would do something like that, wouldn't he? Little idiot.

Suigetsu told me that Karin usually got him aftershave or 'some shit' and that boys liked that. Karin just said that I ought to give him something small, like a chain or something.

But he probably had a gazillion chains. Urgh.

And then, the idea came to me, as I was in art and speaking to Sasuke. We all know that he has a _very _attractive upper body and an _extremely _good looking chest that was connected to a _perfectly _proportioned fair skinned neck—

And now I sound like Edward Cullen. Eeewwh.

The point is Sasuke had a pretty neck that was bare. And as Karin had suggested a chain the idea started to grow. Uchiha was his second name, and he was pretty proud of it. He sometimes even wore his father's shirts. Not his _father's _shirts, but the ones that the Uchiha clothing line produced.

So here's what I was going to do. I was going to get that little symbol of his family name imprinted on a chunk of metal and attach it to one of those thick, surfer style threads. And he was going to wear it everyday.

Ch'yeah. I'm so smart.

"You're not listening to me." Sasuke said, shaking me out of my genius by tapping my cheek with a wet paintbrush. I ew-ed and wiped the water off of my face before allowing him to continue, "I was _saying_ you have to spread the watercolour around the page. Like this, see?" He was instantly covering my page in a delicate light blue wash. Stupidly talented, this kid.

"You're so annoying with all of your skills and your awesomeness…ness."

"Thank you?"

"Kay." I answered him, grinning. Lately, it seemed that Sasuke was doing practically all of my art work… except for my homework. Which sucked. "Thanks, Sasuke! It looks really good."

"Hn." He smirked, not sure how to take the compliment. His fan girls had gotten over the way that they would be ignored (not that they never were, just that he was so damn pretty and they were jealous of how nice my book was looking compared to theirs… if that made any sense…) and had taken to just glaring at me whenever he left to got back to his desk.

"Holidays soon!" I told him, "Day after your birthday, actually." I told him. He looked up briefly and did that cute shrug thing.

"You remembered."

"Of course I remembered! You're my boyfriend." I told him, a mischievous glint in my eye as I winked at him. He just continued with the blue wash and the tree that he was now painting over. "Do you want anything by the way? Like, sugarless cake?" I asked.

"Funny."

"No, I'm serious. I think if you ask at the bakery they'd do it. For you."

"Shhh, you're so embarrassing." He said, looking about as embarrassed as a camel when it's chewing on grass. That is: not very.

* * *

After art, as I was walking with Karin to our spot on the field, I caught sight of that violet hair that had been bugging me since Saturday night.

"Hey, Ami!" I yelled, not bothering to listen to Karin's protests of 'leave it, it's not worth it'. "Get over here, slut!" I screamed. The ability of being able to scream 'slut' sort of fuelled my need to hit her across the face.

"Kari, stop it." Karin warned.

"No way."

"What's up, Midget?" Ami asked, sauntering over with her two best buddies, Thing One and Thing Two.

"That doesn't offend me in the least." I hissed, "You wanna tell me what you were playing at Saturday night with my boyfriend?"

"Oh, you heard? I don't understand why you'd stay with him if he's willing to cheat on you so many times, to be honest." She said, looking bored as she examined her nails.

"Look me in the eye, Ami." I seethed, "What were you doing with Sasuke on Saturday night?"

"What did it look like to you?" She asked, "We were making out, obviously." I launched forward, but Karin pulled me back, for some unknown reason. She wanted to pummel this kid as much as I did. "Temper, temper, Tenatai."

"Do you know how much you could have _screwed_ up Sasuke's reputation?" I asked. I wasn't even fighting for myself now, I just wanted to protect—

"Sasuke's reputation… as what? A player? I don't think I did any damage to it at all." Ami sneered. Sasuke – a player? What? I thought his only girlfriend had been Sakura! …And me, but I don't really count right now.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed. I swear if I hissed once more I was going to turn into Orochimaru-sensei.

"Oh please, everyone knows that _your _Sasuke just _loves_ banging other girls behind your back. For example: me." She said proudly. I was shaking, _shaking_ with rage, and then realized that Karin had let go of me and with some unreal speed she was flying forwards and slapping Ami hard across the face.

The whole playground seemed to be shunned into silence, and it was then that I realised that people had circled our group. I stared at Karin, her had still suspended in mid air after she'd swept her hand across Ami's round face. A delightfully red hand print appearing on her cheek, her huge brown eyes glossing over with tears of either pain or rage.

"Don't you _ever _spew such _bullshit_ about Sasuke, Ami Higurashi, or I swear I will _tear_ you limb from limb and then cut _every single one_ in half. You _whore_!" Karin said lowly, her voice almost a threatening whisper. I'd never seen her loose it so bad before. Even when arguing with Suigetsu or Sasuke. And then Karin spat in Ami's face, turned, and linked her arm with mine and the two of us walked away, the circulated group cheering Karin.

"Karin, that was fucking amazing." I told her when we sat down. I realized her hand was shaking and red. "Must have got her good, babe."

"I did. I did. I got her good." Karin echoed. Suigetsu, Sasuke and Juugo were literally sprinting across the field now, their messenger bags thumping against their sides.

"What should we tell them?" I asked, seeing them get closer, huge grins on their faces.

Well, Sui's face. Juugo looked kind of worried and Sasuke impassive as always, but his eyes were glittering like stars! I could see it from where I sat.

"Tell them the truth." Karin said, smiling weakly.

The boys arrived with questions and food and hugs. But mostly questions. Suigetsu leant against the tree we sat under, pulling Karin into his lap and telling her 'well done for slapping that dirty hoe'. Sasuke, Juugo and I created a sort of semi-circle around the pair and asked for details. I didn't I sort of gave details, since Karin could hardly remember what she was supposed to have done. She was stunned.

"Wait, what did she call me?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised.

"She called you a player." Karin answered straight away.

"She said you bang other girls behind my back." I told him, suddenly remembering what Ino had told me back at Starbuck's when she said:

'_You of all people should know what Sasuke's like—'_

"Sasuke's not a player…" Juugo said quietly, which made this a very serious point that the huge orange haired bear would actually open his mouth and defend Sasuke.

"And he hasn't banged a single person since you two started 'going out'" Sui informed me using his fingers as inverted commas.

"Yes, thanks guys, for announcing to the world my sex life."

"Not a problem, dude." Sui said, flicking his fingers off of the top of his snowy white mane. "But seriously, Kari, he hasn't. I broke him and Ami up before they could get anywhere. With the shower thing…" And then the three boys cracked up laughing, even Juugo, who shook his head fondly at the memory.

"Good times." Sasuke said, and then got serious again, "But for real, I didn't do anything with her. If anyone says different, it's a lie."

"But you did kiss her…" I pointed out.

"Yeah but." Sui began, "Okay, imagine this: You're drunk, and there's a million of Sasuke naked—"

"Be quiet, Suigetsu." Sasuke said firmly.

"Just saying…"

"Are you alright now, Karin?" Juugo asked the redhead playing with a strand of her hair calmly – you would never have known that she spat in the face of her classmate merely fifteen minutes ago.

"I am. My hand is stinging though, look at it!" She showed the group. Suigetsu just laughed.

"I remember when you hit me with one of your bitch-slaps! It never went that red!" He announced. They had a violent relationship. Karin giggled.

"Must have enhanced my bitch-slap's power." She replied lazily. The whole 'angry' thing took a lot out of her. I was so proud. Today was a good day, even though it hadn't been me getting one over on that slut. I was surrounded by good friends and good food. I'd gotten over the spaz about what to get Sasuke for his birthday, and it was almost the summer holidays too.

**

* * *

**

Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading this, it was a good deal longer than the last two… Reviews have made me so happy! This story hasn't received one flame, nothing but praise and constructive criticism. I'm actually a rather happy bunny right now.

**Urgh, the beginning of this chapter was a bitch to write. And I know that you probably wanted to see some actual… action, but this is how it goes, y'know?**

**Sasuke's an awkward little ice cube and I want to eat his face. **

**OH YEAS, AND I ALMOST FORGOT. This chapter is dedicated to all of you lovely reviewers, especially to ****MiyukiNishio**** for being awesome and getting her friend, ****tyraa**** hooked on this story too! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Woo, spread the word!**

**Thanks for reading (eighteen chapters down! Cha!), and don't forget to review! &Hearts.**

**- YourChemicalRomancex**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**- Creeping - **

I was returning home from the mall after ordering for the Uchiha family crest to be stamped on a chunk of silver ("…I'm not made of money, Kari." – Dad) on the day that Karin slapped Ami. Where a lot of people had turned on Karin, more had turned on Ami, and so we were alright. I was feeling kind of wonderful, since everything was going so well.

"Why are you so happy?" My mother asked as I literally bounded into the kitchen.

"I just am, the weather here's so nice, Mom. Can we stay here forever?" I asked, mostly serious. My mother just laughed.

"I'd like that too." She said, then turned her attention from chopping carrots and green stuff to the hall, where the house phone was creating some ridiculous noise.

"I'll get it," I said, skipping (and most definitely not sliding on a certain part of shiny tiled floor… ahem…) "Hello, Kari speaking," I told the receiver in the way that had been drilled into my head since whenever I had been allowed to answer the phone.

"Can I speak to Keri, please?" …Ew… slimeball boyfriend of the sister. I was about to turn and shout for Keri when the front door of the house was flung open and Keri slipped her little silver ballet pumps off and ran upstairs, a little thundercloud of doom following her, and raining on her face.

"No." I said, and hung up, then darted after my sister.

I reached her bedroom just in time to feel the air from her slamming her door reach my face. And Keri _never _slammed doors. Cautiously, I knocked.

"Kay?" I called out, I heard a shredded mumbling that could have been 'fuck off' but I took it to be 'go away' and in the nosey-younger-sisterly-way that is custom for siblings, barged into her lime green and black bedroom.

Keri was a techno nerd. You could tell by the minute you walked into her room – the aforementioned walls were painted black, except for two neon green lines that ran all the way around the perimeter. She had two desks: one wooden and one glass. On the glass desk, Keri always had both a laptop and a mac, as well as an iPod docking station and about a million cables that lead to God only knows what. On her wooden desk, to the left, she had a small, flat screen television that she would be able to see from her bed, and on the right side about a million books on making music and in the centre… empty space.

She kept gifts and photos on a shelf to the side of her bed, where when she woke up she could see them and on her floor were the usual assortments of old clothes, towels, hair straightners and make up.

Ew, clean your room, sister…

"I said, leave me alone!" Keri told her pillow. I sort of dropped into a chair at her desk and stared at her.

"What did he do _now_?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing! He's just a jerk, that's all! Go away!"  
"…No. I don't feel like it." Keri sat up, glaring at me through runny mascara and water. Ew…

"It's alright for you!" She began, "You have this _perfect, famous, hot _boyfriend who never does anything out of line and _admits _things to you and _doesn't lie_!" She hissed. I begged to differ, right now, Sasuke and I were practically _living_ a lie.

"What did Kai do?" I repeated, slowly. Keri threw her head back into her pillows and sniffed loudly.

"Nothing." She said through a cracked voice, "I'm overreacting."

"Keri, I won't say a thing, I won't even say I told you so, I promise." I said quietly, making sure that the door was shut, and that mom wasn't listening in (like she always does…).

"I think I'm going to dump him." She whispered, again, mostly into her pillow. I inwardly cheered, but tried to keep my face serious and caring, "We're just… arguing so much these days… and…" She sniffed. Eeew. I tossed her the box of tissues that just so happened to be close to where I was sitting.

"I know, chick, I know." I said soothingly, "You know how good my instincts are…" I told her, as gently as I possibly could, "And how I'm always right about people…"

"Yeah…" Keri sniffed once again. My older sister, and I was the one giving advice. To be honest, I felt a little out of place. Like, isn't it supposed to be the older sibling giving the warnings and the life lessons? Oh, whatever. I was on a roll!

"…I _did_ tell you, right from the beginning that Kai wasn't worth it and that he'd do something like this…"

"I _know you did_!" Keri said indignantly from behind her tissue, "But you wouldn't understand! You… just… urgh. Call Junko, I want her here with ice cream and cookies, please." My sister mumbled. I left the room without a word and texted her best friend since the lazy shit couldn't do it herself.

I hate it when people are sad. I've said it before, haven't I? _Give me back my happy vibes!_

* * *

I hate it when my sister has her friends over. They're loud, they're creepy, and they make it their life's mission to give me icky makeovers and… and stuff…

I retreated to my room and made sure that Keri knew that I was _not speaking to her for the rest of the night_ as well as asking mom if she could bring me food up because… I didn't want to leave the safeness of my room for fear of face-wrecking and whatever else might find me on the landing.

Mom said yes. Hearts.

So now, I was just sitting there, staring out my window and waiting for somebody I actually _liked_ to come online.

I seriously had nothing for about ten minutes. No Sui with his perverted chat, no Karin with her gossip, no Juugo with our… wordless conversations… but most of all, there was the emptiness of not speaking to Sasuke.

Okay, I'm a creeper, I admit it, now. Three or four weeks of knowing him, and I'm _obsessed_. Kinda. It's like Ami-obsessed, only I can abuse him whenever I like, 'cause like… I can.

You know what I mean though, right? When I say that it feels almost empty, not talking to him. It's like, ever since that… incident… on the dirt track, I've sort of had this thing where I have to be close to him. I don't know. It feels like I'm _completely _stalking and… I don't know… you do though, I'm sure. You know when you're like _crushing _on some guy and you feel this uncontrollable need to just _creep _them forever and ever and ever, every day, seventy times?

Yeah, well, it's like that.

So now, I was glued to my laptop screen, cruising through the three thousand tagged photos of Sasuke Uchiha. Fml, I got it baaaad.

* * *

This evening… was kind of shitty. I'd wasted like four hours stalking everyone in freaking Konoha Academy and I was now lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. And quite frankly, I would much rather be being tortured by my older sister and her friends (THEY HAVE CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM IN THERE, MAN!).

And then _Stacy's Mom_ started playing (I need to change my ring tone. It went off in class once, and instead of having my phone confiscated, Jiraiya-sensei started singing along to it… ewh) and I answered it straight away.

"Hello? Oh my god, hello?" I said frantically into the receiver, praying that it was not some cruel mirage created by the idea of chocolate ice cream with the little bits of chopped up brownie. Drool…

"…_Why 'oh my god'? Are you okay?" _Suigetsu! I almost sighed in relief, and then frowned.

"No, Suigetsu, I am not okay!" I heard a chuckle on the other line, and then a 'why?' "…Because I'm like, so bored. Where are you and Karin and Juugo and – Sasuke?" I asked, hesitating slightly before Sasuke's name. Damn it.

"_We're like, outside your house. We're going to the skate park, come on."_

"Bitchwat? Skate park?"

"_Yeah, like, where people skateboard and stuff."_

"I know _that_!" I replied indignantly, dropping my phone onto my bed, speaker on loud and clambering into a pair of red shorts and sneakers, as well as a white t-shirt with some sports logo on it. I hope it wasn't Oto's. Konoha _really_ didn't like Oto right now, for damaging one of their football players with their dirty tricks, and sprinting down the stairs.

Thankfully, I made it out without being smothered or hugged by the girls, or by being nagged by my mother, and skipping out of the door, and down the drive where I did indeed find my four cronies. Heeh.

Karin was wearing her favourite pair of black shorts and a grey A+F tee, and a pair of comfy looking ballet pumps. I guessed she wouldn't be skating today. Sweet. I wasn't alone!

Juugo was also geared up in a grey t-shirt, along with light blue jeans, and black vans, he wasn't carrying a skateboard or anything, so I guessed that he wouldn't be skating either.

Suigetsu and Sasuke, however were both apparently hitting the ramps, except they didn't have skateboards with them – they had BMX's.

…So that's how Sasuke's arms were so toned…

Sasuke had on his usual white t-shirt (Sasuke didn't like wearing black shirts in the summer) and wrist warmerd, and was also low riding in a pair of black skinnies with a patterned belt just chilling on his hips. I turned away from him to examine Sui who had his arms crossed and was leaning with his head looking towards the floor. He had on his favourite purple tee with the BFMV logo printed on it in black ink, and light grey skinnies, as well as a pair of purple and silver Nike high-tops.

"About friggin' time!" Karin announced, causing me to grin, "Now, give me your shorts."

"…No, I like these ones… give me your shoes…" I told the redhead, making a heart shape with my hands and pointing it at said black ballet pumps with the little bows on them and the sequins and the OHMYGOD, WHERE CAN I GET ME A PAIR?

"You can both swap shorts right here if you like, Sasuke and me don't mind… and Juugo won't tell Tema—"

"Suigetsu! …Later…" Karin told him in a suggestive wink, the snowy haired teens' cheeky grin grew, a glistening canine sticking out from the side of his lip. I smirked at his perverted… mind. Yes, perverted mind sounds alright… silly Suigetsu.

"Can we go now?" Sasuke asked everybody, a little impatiently. I didn't look at him, but smiled. Sasuke… has feelingssssss… hyaahhh.

* * *

Konoha had a park, a huge one with a paddling pool for little kids, a duck pond with an island in the middle, an ice cream shop – except it was shut because it was well past five already. It had tennis courts, fields for soccer and football, or just picnicking or hanging out.

But the most popular place for both teenage boys and girls, seemed to be the outdoor skate park.

It wasn't exactly big, it was probably about the size of the assembly and dining hall at the academy, but that didn't mean that the population of it wasn't _huge_. Even at seven in the evening with the sun sinking in the sky.

There were a lot of girls sitting on the grass, giggling and eyeing the boys on the ramps and bars, and there were a lot of boys… some of them fixing bikes or boards or blades, others smoking, a few on the ramps, about twenty. Sui and Sasuke told us to go find somewhere to sit because they wanted to talk to somebody on the six foot. I followed Karin and Juugo meekly to where a massive pine tree sprung out of the sun-dried grass and loomed over, casting shadows and shading people – though people were now moving out of the shade as it began to get chilly.

"Do you guys come here often?" I asked Karin as she delved into her bag, extracting her iPod and phone.

"Usually, yes!" She replied, almost thoughtfully.

"Yeah… we haven't been up here since you joined the school, Kari." Juugo told me in his soft, accented voice. Aw, I just wanted to hug him for being such a bear.

Yes, I did just admit to wanting to hug Juugo because he is a bear. Psh, you know what I meant!

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for ruining your fun?" I said, unsurely, Karin laughed a little – of course attracting the attention of a group of skateboarders who were… it seemed… trying to pierce each other's ears.

Ewh.

They turned away after a moment of Karin meeting their gaze, her glasses glinting a little.

"You didn't ruin it— it's usually a little boring here…" She said, nodding at Sasuke and Suigetsu who were doing some ridiculous turns on the half pipe. I twitched whenever I heard the dull 'thunk' of metal on metal, or whenever I heard a loud 'wahey!' if somebody stacked it on the six foot. Skate parks are scary, testosterone filled places, with weird people in them.

"Boring? Don't you just want to laugh when you see the little kids attempting that… beast?" I asked, pointing at the steepest, highest ramp I could see, an eleven year old standing on top of it and looking fearfully down at it.

"Konohamaru, get off of that, little man!" Somebody shouted. I inwardly sighed with relief.

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of funny when they're all arrogant and then they, like, face plant." Karin said, causing me and Juugo to chuckle.

One of the boys from the ear-piercing squad came over to us, his hair brunette and shaggy, and he had two fang tattoos on his cheeks.

"Kiba! I thought that was you." Karin greeted. Kiba grinned lopsidedly.

Good god, he could compete with Sasuke and Naruto with his 'grin'. Ohmai.

"Are you here with Sui and Sasuke?" He asked conversationally. The three of us nodded "Ah, sweet."

"Did you want something, sweetie?" Karin asked, as if he were her son or younger brother."

"Ah! Yeah, have any of you got a lighter?" He asked, scratching his cheek. Karin sighed and rolled her eyes, as if she got asked this a lot. She reached into her purse for the second time today, and pulled out the red gas lighter, throwing it to him. Kiba nodded gratefully.

"When you're done with it, can I have it back? If it's still got gas?" Kiba smirked cockily, now.

"I didn't know you smoked, Karin… naughty, naughty." He teased. The redhead rolled her eyes again.

"I don't, idiot. But I knew that everyone here needs one at some point, so I bring them."

"…Kay thanks." Kiba said dumbly, walking back to his friends, after a moment, they gave grateful waves, and Karin's cheeks tinted pink.

"…Naughty, naughty…" I teased after a second. Karin went a shade darker. I grinned, "What about _Suigetsu?_" I questioned. The girl's crimson eyes flashed from behind her glasses, to the skaters, and then to Suigetsu on the ramps, standing next to Sasuke who was speaking to somebody with a confused expression and motioning to something on the other guys bike. I noted the way that her shoulders sunk when she saw him.

Karin was so totally daydreaming right now. I tapped her knee.

"Shut up," She said loftily, stretching slightly, "They're hot, but look at Sui's arms! Don't you just wanna…" And then she growled, and pretended to eat something in her hands. "Nomnomnom."

"…I don't even want to know what the two of you get up to when you're alone." Juugo coughed. "OHMIGOD, I'M SORRY JUUGO! I… Karin was… a little… y'know…"

"I know." Said the baggy jeaned bear.

Kekeke.

Karin started singing along to 'ohmigodilovethissong' on her iPod, and my gaze drifted to Sasuke, still with the cute expression on his face and rubbing the back of his neck, gesturing to the bar on the side of guy-I-do-not-know-the-name-of's bike.

Man talk. Psh.

Suigetsu was nowhere to be seen, probably behind the huge, graffiti covered boards that essentially held the ramps up.

But Sasuke was to be seen. In public. For everybody. Including the bunch of blushing girls on the other side of us.

_"Can you see that guy?"_

_"What guy?"_

_"Dark hair, white shirt… God, he's hot."_

_"Oh my god, I can see him. He looks kind of… familiar… do you know him?"_

_"Of course not! If I did, I would be banging him."_ The pair of speakers giggled.

My eyes landed on the group of girls who were about two years younger than us. I didn't mind or anything, but I gave a slightly annoyed glare to silence them.

I'm the only one who'll be banging Mr. Abs-and-arms up there, thank you very much.

I turned away to focus on the skaters again.

_"…Did you just see that girl bitch-glare us?"_ I heard after a moment. I smirked to myself, amused. I pulled my knees up to my chin, and rested my head on it, not _exactly _focussing on anyone, but Sasuke who had finished his conversation and was now gliding up and down the ramps, his hair being pushed backwards by the air resistance that hit him.

How could anything, or anyone for that matter, even _think _of hitting him? How could anything even _attempt _that? He was so… beautiful.

I might sound like some creepy weirdo saying that, and just sitting here watching some guy as the golden sunlight filtered through trees and bushes and landed directly on him, making him shine out like some holy being in his white t-shirt, but I couldn't help it. He was just so… so… ABOUT TO CRASH INTO THAT KID ON THE SCOOTER OH MY SHIT— nope, no. Perfect at everything, Sasuke swerved just in time, looking over his shoulder to make sure the kid was okay before grinning – bitchwat? – almost reassuringly – bitchWAAAATTT? – and launching up onto the platform to search the sunbathing crowds.

Searching for us.

And then he found us and cycled down the ramp, off the concrete and over the grass towards us.

"…Hey Sasuke." I said as he got closer, the giggling girls from before went silent and blushed and seemed to become extremely careful with where they directed their eyes. I noted this with a smug smirk in their direction, even though it was really mean. Lawl.

"You look bored. C'mon." He said, not getting off of his bike, but instead tapping the bars on the back wheels with a converse covered foot.

"Huh?"

"Go on…" He said, "Get on the back and hold on…"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Go on Kari!" Karin said. I inwardly beat my mental image of her and her suggestive grin up. Damn it, Karin!

"Okay." I replied, simply. Heck, I'd been dirt biking with him before. "Don't go up any ramps though, kay?"

"You're too heavy for me to go up a ramp with." Sasuke stated bluntly as I put my feet on either of the jutting metal bars on the sides of his back wheel (PURPLE ON THE INSIDE, OH MY GOD!) and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Me? Heavy?" I questioned, pulling on one of his darker-than-midnight-spikes.

"Don't do that, ohmygod, not my haaaaiiirrr~" He mumbled, batting me off with one hand before pushing off and turning, so that we were heading directly for the actual skate park. "Did you start the fight with Ami today?" He asked quietly, once he felt that we were far enough away from Karin and Juugo, who were lying in the grass, looking rather fulfilled in their duties at life.

Or something.

"I called her over to ask her what she thought she was doing on Saturday night with… you." I admitted.

"Okay, calm down, you're squeezing my shoulders too hard."

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" I eeped, loosening my unconscious death grip.

"Yeah, but… that stuff is all in the past, y'know what I mean?" He asked.

This would be the first deep conversation that Sasuke and I ever shared.

"Yeah, I know." I said quietly, as the two of us manoeuvred the bike closer and closer toward the ramps. "But I can't help it—"

"Yeah," Sasuke interjected, "I know. You just want me all to yourself." He said. I twitched.

So much for a deep conversation.

* * *

**FML. I have had the worst week of all time. Like, not me, personally, but all of my girls are just going through the worst places in life, and it hurts me to see them hurting, so I've listened to them speak about all of their problems, and I don't know. I really like to do it, but it's extremely time consuming. So Katie, Chanice, Libbie, Georgia – This is for you, even though you'll never read this, because you're all kind of… I don't know. Higher up in the social food chain (nomnomnom) but… I just had to put it.**

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! I had kind of a writers block, plus homework block, and I now have to do a JFK essay which is WAAAY over it's due date. **

**Thank you everybody for the reviews! They've made me feel really wonderful! We're over fifty! I never thought that AHHTSACTI would get so many, because it's AU + OC, y'know what I mean? So keep it up, pleasepleaseplease!**

**For everyone who's a SasuSaku fan, gogogo and check out 'sincerely but never yours' it's an epic collab and I've spoken of it before, it's honestly the most real fanfic I might have ever read in my life, and TELL THEM to post an orig!fic, because it's their birthday, and everybody loves Sonya, les and sara! (: Happy birthday Alive In Wonderland! Woop!**

**Okeydokey, I'm off to dye my hair red, because I feel like it, and my mom is partying. So goodnight everybody, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was a little shorter than the last, and you'll have to forgive my errors – like I said, really messed up, time eating (nomnomnom) week. **

**_ALL WE NEED IS SOME ICE CREAM AND A HUG_ - Bowling for Soup.  
**

**Please review!**

**-YourChemicalRomancex  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**- Sweet Sixteen -**

Sasuke and I reached the ramps, where a few of the guys that he had been talking to before came down to meet and greet. Oh, I felt so popular right then.

"Sasuke, what the hell?" …And now I kind of felt like Sasuke's bike would become some evil transformer and, like, eat me or something. "I swear your bike can carry like a hundred people."

"Are you saying that my girlfriend… is fat?" Sasuke asked, while I got off and stood silently next to Sasuke. The other guy smirked, raising a gloved palm off of a handle on his bike.

"Only jokin' babe. What's your name?" He questioned. I laughed a little, at his light attitude. He reminded me of Suigetsu or Hinata's boyfriend.

"It's Kari. Um, and you?"

"Tenatai! Yeah, girl, I read all about you in the newspapers. Jeez, going out with Sasuke here must be real tough…" He drawled. I twitched, he totally forgot to tell me his name, "All the photographers and the lies and stuff. Oh, and it's Sean by the way."

"Nice to meet you. It isn't so bad…" I admitted, going back to the media conversation.

"No? I think it'd suck." He said. I hummed. "Well, I guess I'm gonna hit the ramps again… see ya 'round?"

"Sure!" I smiled sincerely. N'aw. Skater boys were all so cute and… hee.

"Whatever you're thinking about him – stop it right now." Sasuke murmured to me, putting on a 'happy' face, so that it appeared as if he and I were chatting pleasantly.

"Why?" I questioned. Sasuke shrugged.

"I've never liked him."  
"…Why?" I asked again. Sasuke just stared, and then buried his face in his hands.

"You ask too many questions."

"You shouldn't have brought me up here if you didn't want questions, sweetie. This stuff's all new to me." I explained, slight irritation ebbing into my words. Sasuke peeked at me from behind his fingers.

"You've never been to a skate park before?"

"Yes, I have," I said slowly, "just not this one. I don't know who to trust, who are your friends, and who aren't… you know? It's unfamiliar territory."

"So much for all of your '_I have amazing instincts'_ stuff." He smirked. I hit his arm lightly.

"Shut up."

"_Shut up…_" Sasuke mimicked in a high pitched voice that didn't sound like me at all.

"Sasuke, stop that."

"_Sasuke, stop that!_"

"I'm such a man whore." I said absently.

"_I'm such a man whore _– huh?" Sasuke looked up at me, slightly offended. "I'm not a man whore, Kari. How could you suggest that?"

"Oh, I don't know," I replied, "maybe because you can't keep your own pants on at parties?"

"Dude, that's low." Sasuke said, "I thought you were over that."

"I am—"

"Yeah, well you're obviously not." He told me logically, not even bothering to act friendly in front of the crowds.

That cold shield flew up around him, so that he radiated hostility. I glanced around quickly before spotting a place in the shade, underneath one of the many trees that had been evacuated due to the chill of the early evening.

"Come with me." I said, walking in the direction of the trees, aware of the eyes that followed us.

I inwardly smacked myself. _Why_ had I brought that up? _Why_ had I even—? After everything had been going so well, I just _had _to throw a drama queen fit, and ruin it all. Sasuke and I stopped underneath the tree.

Not looking at him, I thumbed the dry bark. Small pieces came away with every push or pull against it.

"So?" Sasuke asked, expectantly, "We didn't walk all the way over here for nothing."

"No…" I admitted, my gaze landing on his trusty converses. "I don't want to argue in front of a zillion people who know exactly who you are, and could leak bull to the media for a few dollars, ya know?"

"Stop—" Sasuke began, "stop… trying to _protect_ me." I looked at him, confused. "You've treated me like some kind of toddler that needs to be supervised at every waking moment." He explained.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, bouncing on the balls of my feet, secretly knowing exactly what he was speaking about.

"I don't want to piss you off, or whatever you're feeling that's making you glare at me like that – don't make those freakin' sounds, you're _glaring – _but ever since you found out that I'm _'famous_' or whatever, you've—"

"I've been watching your back, Sasuke." I interrupted

"I don't need you _watching my back_." He almost raised his voice, but lowered it, glancing at the group of teenagers in the sunlight. He didn't want to cause a scene. Of course he didn't. Instead, he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. I stared at him, suddenly not afraid of the icy exterior that cloaked him. "I just need you to—"

"To fake being your _girlfriend_!" I spat, and I became aware of why I was not afraid of him. It was because I was angry, or something. The dark haired teen's eyes narrowed.

"We both agreed that you didn't have to—" Sasuke tried to reason, but I made a 'tch' sound and looked away, "Stop acting like such a freakin' drama queen! Fuck."

"You and I agreed that I didn't have to do all of this 'faking it' thing," I said reasonably, "and I thought it'd be fun, because when I met you I thought you were cute, and… in your own way… sweet. But then I…" I stopped. Sasuke folded his arms, expectantly.

"You what? You _fell in love with me_?" He sneered.

Dead slow, I looked up at him. I stared into those bottomless pools of black, with flecks of crimson from behind those dark, dark lashes. Somewhere in my chest, I felt something sink.

"You're turning it into a joke?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. Sasuke's expression didn't change one bit. "Oh, Sasuke... is that what you do when a girl likes you? You act all cold and hostile towards them?"

"No." I ignored this.

"You know, I feel really bad for Sakura. I bet that you were just looking for an excuse to dump her, because you couldn't do it yourself."

"That's not true." Sasuke claimed. I held up a hand to silence him.

"And then you _believed _what those damn tabloids made up? How could the idea of Sakura cheating on you even cross your mind?" I was defending Sakura? …Bitchwat? Seriously: I make no sense when I'm pissed. "She loves you!"

Sasuke kicked his bike over and moved swiftly toward me. I stepped back a little, but he caught my arms and pulled me closer to him.

"You don't know a thing." He hissed, squeezing my lower arms tightly. I winced. "You don't know what was going on with Sakura and me at that point. I had the right to believe anything I wanted to. Just keep your mouth shut for once. Gather the facts before you start talking about _shit_ that you don't understand." He emphasized his words by pressing into my pressure points. It was light, but damn! It hurt!

"Sasuke, stop it, you're—" I pleaded, but then Sasuke loosened his grip and looked at me, a faint amount of shock on his sharp features. His hands slipped from my arms, but with my crazy skills, I caught his wrists and laced my fingers with his. I spoke. "You okay now?"

Silence, except for the small rustling of clothes as he and I both stepped into each other. A default way of the two of us making up, by now.

'Cause let's face it. Sasuke and I argue _a lot._

"I'm sorry I said all that stuff about Sakura and you…" I whispered into his chest, into his oh-so-good smelling shirt. "I was angry, because I feel kind of used, y'know?"

"Hm." He hummed, the syllable making his body buzz slightly. I decided it was a hell of a lot easier to talk to him when I was talking to his chest, and not looking into his eyes.

"By the way," I began, "I do really like you." And then I buried my face even deeper into his chest. FML; what had I done?

"I guessed." He responded quietly. Ugh. I could hear him smirk, "After that time on the dirt track… it became kind of obvious."

I smacked him lightly and drew back, grinning.

"Shut up…"

"No…" He replied in the same tone of voice as I.

"Huh." I smirked, "We have to stop with these little arguments, they're scary as fuck!"

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked with little interest as he picked up his bike, and the two of us began wheeling it out of the shadows and into the last streams of afternoon sun.

"Yeah, really, because they're confusing, and it feels like every time we have one, it gets closer to us messing something up." Sasuke grunted, then stopped before we got any closer to the crowds of teens.

"Stop being… so paranoid that we're gonna mess up." He said, choosing his words slowly, then looking down at me with that mostly serious, but slightly less hostile look. "It's already been three weeks, and there hasn't been one single bad thing about you."

"But there's stuff about you—" I insisted, but Sasuke interrupted with six solemn words.

"I… don't really care about me."

* * *

After I got home, I went straight upstairs (avoiding the sister and her still giggling friends) and got into bed. The last thing that Sasuke had said to me, was that he didn't really care about himself. I don't know why, but the phrase had been stuck in my head all the way home. Even as everybody said goodbye, Sasuke had merely tipped his chin up in goodbye, and sped off on his BMX with the purple inside the wheel.

Lying on the covers of my bed, with the lights switched off and the window opened, in my summer pyjamas (which were actually just a pair of grey shorts and a pale yellow tank top), I thought.

It's very rare that I have these moments where I just 'think'. Most of the time, I just open my mouth and insert feet. I don't think before I say a lot of things, and it ends up insulting people.

Like today, with Sasuke at the skate park. I pissed him off so bad that he actually hurt me without even wanting to.

I knew that Sasuke was an angry person – that was one of the things that I admired about him… the way that he could be choking a kid while repeatedly smacking said kid one second, and the next be sitting calmly with an impassive expression and sipping on a glass of milk or something.

Jeez.

Thinking was exhausting. No, wait. Thinking I can do. I'm a little geek, it's my job to think. But thinking about a person I barely know, and may have fallen in love with? – That is exhausting.

* * *

So today was Sasuke's birthday. I had collected the necklace I got him, and stuffed it in a small, sleek black box so that it looked more expensive than it actually had been.

We'd arranged that he'd fetch me at my house in his new car ("No, I know I'm getting a car. I have to. If I don't, I'll go all emo on my parents… damn, I sound like such a brat." – Sasuke after a coffee fest at Starbucks) and we'd go to school together for the last day of term.

So there I was, sitting in my kitchen with a mug of coffee and an apple, when I heard the trembling sound of a car pulling up the gravely driveway, and feet; I heard the short click-click-clicks if the pap's cameras drawing nearer. I rose to my feet and grabbed my blazer off of the hook near the door, then stepped out to greet Sasuke and his brand-spankin'-new Jaguar. He rolled his window down, gave a small grin and beckoned me to run through the crowds.

I smiled to the paparazzi, as I always did, and leapt into Sasuke's car.

"OH HI." I grinned. Sasuke smirked. I could tell that he could barely keep that smirk off of his face. He must have been really happy to finally get his car.

"Hey."

"You got your car, I see."

"Ha. Yeah."

"You like it?" I asked. Sasuke glanced at me briefly, then ran his thumb over the steering wheel.

"…I love it." He said delicately, as if he would much rather spend his life in his car, than be anywhere near a human being. Can people marry machines?

"I love it too. You look great in it… but…" I grinned, pulling the small black box out of my blazer pocket, "It's missing something."

"I _said _don't get me anything." Sasuke insisted quietly, but taking the box from my hands anyway. I grinned wider, fidgeting slightly.

I do that when I'm nervous.

I fiddle.

"Happy birthday!" I squeaked, as he smiled weakly, lifting the thick back string and shiny, silver charm. He examined it, then clipped it around his neck.

"…Thank you," He mumbled cutely. I shrugged, then pinched his arm. Sasuke deadpanned his 'ow', then smirked and reversed out of the drive and towards the school.

* * *

Sasuke got mauled today.

_"Happy birthday, Sasuke—"_

_"Marry meeeee!"_

_"MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR YOU IS MY VIRGINITY."_

To say the least, Sasuke was a little more than silent today, except when it was just Karin, Sui, Juugo, and me.

As they'd told me, Karin and Suigetsu had bought Sasuke a t-shirt between them, and Juugo had gotten him some mechanical thing for his car.

You totally know what I'm talking about… those things that can navigate routes and stuff.

"SATNAV." Karin had drawled out as I stared at the box, searching for any actual indication as to what it was. I KNEW IT HAD A NAME!

Sasuke had accepted a few other things from the people he spoke to occasionally in school, like Hinata and Naruto's card, the one from Ino and the girls.

* * *

_**Dear Sasuke**_** (AKA BASTARD),  
**_**We hope you've had a wonderful sweet sixteenth, and that you enjoy your day.  
**__**Love—  
**_**ACK. ACK. I DON'T LOVE HIM!  
**…_**Naruto.  
**_**KAYFINE. HINA AND NARUTO (Bow to me).**

* * *

_**Hey Sasuke;  
**__**Happy sweet sixteen! Stop by the coffee house today, alright?  
**__**From Ino and Tenten.**_

There was also one from Ami which Sasuke was forced to take, and which he handed to me and whispered, "Burn it. Naow."

* * *

**Hello, Saucy-kins. xxxxxx  
****Hope you're having a marvellous birthday, darling. Fuck it. OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, AND I KNOW YOU LOVE ME BACK!  
****Go on, Sasuke, you **_**know**_** that we're supposed to be together. I mean, just think about it. Our father's are both famous, we're both rich. We could have millions and millions of babies and then the Uchiha family could create an empire and we'd be king and queen of the world.  
****Yours forever and ever and ever,  
****Ami Uchiha, xxxxxxx...x**

**

* * *

**

…When Sasuke found the reason for my uncontrollable giggling, he snatched the card from me and tore it up discretely, that is, behind his back while Ami stared at him lustfully. He didn't look as if he regretted it in the least. And then there was Sai's that Suigetsu had to take from Sasuke before he set it on fire himself.

* * *

**To my cousin, on his sixteenth birthday,  
****I know I'm supposed to be emotionally retarded (…and so are you…) but I thought I would give you a card. Because you're my cousin.  
****BUT THAT IS THE ONLY REASON.  
****Happy birthday, asshole.  
****Sai (…Mom says hi).**

* * *

And there were more. So many, that Sasuke was eventually just ignoring people and pretending that he and I had _very _important business to discuss.

* * *

Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu and I were all sat in the shade underneath the tree that we usually ate lunch by in school. Sasuke had his back against the rough bark, his eyes shut so that he looked almost asleep. I was sitting close by, and attempting to fly a helicopter on his iPod touch.

"Damn." I muttered as I crashed. Sasuke opened his eyes and glanced over briefly, then smirked and closed them again.

"Uh, um, Sasuke?" Came Sakura's voice. I tensed against Sasuke's arm, and he tilted his head slightly to greet the girl with the bubblegum pink hair.

"Sakura." He said curtly, Sui, Karin, Juugo, and I all pretended that we couldn't see her, and I continued to expertly crash my helicopter into the random floating blocks.

Why are those blocks in the sky anyways? Unrealistic, much?

"I thought I should give you this. It's just a card, but whatever. Happy birthday." She smiled, handing him the white envelope with his name written across it delicately.

"Er. Thanks." He said, slightly awkwardly.

He and Sakura still hadn't completely made up since their little 'episode' after 'the kiss'.

Good god! I had to use two of those inverted comma thingies. Those two have a lot of _issues._

"Okay. Um, well, see ya?"

"Yeah."

"Kay, bye." She said, turning around. Sasuke watched her go, then handed me the card and told me to read it out.

"My eyes are still half asleep."

"Right," I began, opening it. The card was simply black and white, with a silver number sixteen written right in the middle in silver. "It's pretty," I grinned, opening it, remembering my vow to try and not fight with Sakura in the presence of Sasuke. Even thought she wasn't there. I opened it. The writing inside was neat, rounded, with little circles above the 'i's and such like. "_Dear Sasuke,_" I read, "_Happy sweet sixteenth! I hope you're having a great day, and that you get your car. Sorry about all that's happened in the last few weeks. Let's just forget about all of that, okay? Saks ex-oh-ex-oh._" Who is this chick, gossip girl? Sasuke snorted.

"Can you put it in my bag?"

"Lazy ass."

"…It's my birthday…" He said in an adorable, whiney voice.

"Kay-fine." I give in to him too much. Just because he has a pretty face. I carefully put the card back into it's envelope and dropped it into his messenger bag, making sure that it was between two books and wouldn't get squashed.

"Holidays tomorrow!" Sui announced, grinning.

"We should take a trip down to Suna. The beach is wonderful." Juugo said in his deep, slightly accented (with something I did not know) voice.

"Oh! I like that idea!" I grinned.

"You would." Sasuke commented, not opening his eyes or moving at all. Until I jabbed him in the ribs and he made an 'oof' sound. "Beach sounds good."

"I _LOVE THE BEACH_!" Karin shrieked suddenly, I grinned.

"Oh, Juugo!" I cried dramatically, "We can stay with the Subaku's!"

"We could…"

"I'll ask Temari later."

"Temari?" Sasuke asked, suddenly very awake. "Your friend Temari?"

"Yes?" I answered unsurely, I had been speaking about her for a while. Then it hit me, and I smirked, "Does the name ring any bells, Sasuke?"

"Er… no." He looked away, "I think I remember meeting her once." I laughed,

"She did _kind _of scare you into giving her phone. It's not that hard to forget her, if I'm completely honest."

"Oh…" He looked distant for a moment, and then froze. "Oh." I giggled.

* * *

It was during Sociology that Sasuke's name rang out over the P.A system.

"_Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha… would you mind reporting to the principal's office?" _There was a light crackling as the electronics shut off. Sasuke picked himself up and out of his seat, flinging his bag over his shoulder and waltzing out of the room without so much as a look at anyone, even as the class mumbled out their stupid "BYE, SASUKE!"'s.

Across the room, Karin shot Suigetsu a look. A rather terrified look. Had I not been the calm and collected person that I sometimes am (especially after relaxing afternoons in the shade of a great tree with four of my good friends), I might have thought that there was some sort of monster looming over the school grounds, and that the Uchiha brother's had been called out to kill it.

Because that's what Sasuke is.

He's tall, and dark, and handsome. He's a knight in a black blazer and scruffy white shirt.

Call me cheesy, but that's how I'm feeling right now. Cheesy. I whipped my BlackBerry out and hid it under my desk, messaging Sasuke.

**To: Sasukeeee**

**From: Kari**

**HAHAHA. What have you done now, Uchiha? x**

Sasuke didn't reply for three days.

* * *

**Damn, I'm sorry that this took so long, I've been doing so much, ya-da-ya-da-ya-da, and I totally forgot to warn you all. Forgive me. Things have been a little rocky right now. **

**So I realized that I haven't been putting disclaimers in my chapters, and they're actually needed for legal reasons, otherwise – I doubt he would, because he is a lovely man – Kishimoto-san might sue me. And then I'd have no money, and I'd be out on the streets, and I'd be making money as a SHOE-SHINER! So after my author's rant, I'mma start disclaiming. And I think I might have to go back and do all of the other chapters too. ****GAH.**

**Anywho. THANKS BAJILLIONS for the last, vast amount of reviews! WE'VE ALMOST HIT SIXTY, BABY! And we're only twenty chapters down. At a guess, I'd say this might reach thirty-five to forty chapters. Because I j'adore Kari so, so much. It's actually quite unreal. **

_**I WISH I WAS HER.**_

**I have a sudden song addiction. It reminds me very muchly of Sasuke and Sakura. I don't know why... It's _E.T_ by _Katy Perry_ (MAJOR HEARTS FOR HER, BECAUSE I HATE POP.).**

**Okay! I'm done. Thanks for reading, and remember to review!  
****Oh! And before I forget…**

**Disclaimer:**** The Naruto characters and plotlines are not mine, they never will be. D: I claim now ownership of any of Kishi's work, in this or any of the past chapters. So, disclaimed. HEY, I DID IT! **

**- YourChemicalRomancex  
**

**P.S: PLEASEREVIEW-PLEASEREVIEW-PLEASEREVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**- Talks Through Darkness -**

Sasuke replied to my text three days later.

* * *

**To: Kari  
****From: Sasukeeee  
****My mom passed away earlier. Come over Friday, if you want to.**

* * *

I stared at the small, metal device in my hand. Just… _stared_. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. What _was_ there to say? I was lost.

Kari Tenatai was lost for words. FML.

'_Shit_.' Was the first thought that entered my extremely blank mind at that moment, before I raised a hand to my mouth, rather dramatically, and dropped my phone onto the carpeted floor beneath me. It slid somewhere, maybe under my bed. I didn't know.

'_Holy fuck_.' My mind screamed as my other hand came to my face. I looked sideways out of the window. The sun was setting, sending a golden-orange light filtering into my bedroom, hitting the caramel walls and making it look extremely cosy.

But I was freezing. I felt numb everywhere.

I'd only met Mikoto once.

And I'd only known Sasuke and Itachi for a month and a bit.

But I can honestly say that one of the four shards of my life just shattered. Sasuke's mother had died. _Sasuke_. His _exuberant_, _wonderful_, _lively_, _young_ mother had passed away. I flung myself onto my bed, and allowed the shock to actually sink in before anything else could happen. Oh my god, no.

No, no, no. Those walls of Sasuke's were just _coming down_, and now I was sure that he was going to freeze up again. Because the moment Sasuke Uchiha lets anything good happen to himself, the moment he allows himself to smile, or to let go of all of his worries, something bad happens that'll send him back into that dark silence that nobody can understand.

But this time, it was nobody's fault. And he'd be angry at nothing. Or sad.

I don't ever want to see Sasuke sad. I think that'd just break my heart.

* * *

**To: Sasukeeee  
From: Kari  
Are you alright? I'll be there.**

* * *

**To: Kari  
From: Sasukeeee  
I feel kind of numb. Thanks.**

* * *

The three days until Friday passed excruciatingly slowly. I swear that I was about ready to just call Sasuke and scream at him that I was coming to throw my arms around him and make sure that he wasn't in too much pain.

That morning, I got a text from said Sasuke.

* * *

**To: Kari  
From: Sasukeeee  
It's gonna rain. x**

* * *

**To: Sasukeeee  
From: Kari  
I know, see ya later. xxx**

The 'x' told me that he was in a slightly better condition. I'd heard no word from Itachi, or anything from my dad. Except for the day that Sasuke told me he'd lost his mother, the newspapers were spitting out memorials and dedications. I died a little reading them – not that I wanted to, they were just there, and Sasuke was in the pictures with a solemn Itachi and father Fugaku. They were surprisingly expressionless in the photo that showed the family leaving the school grounds on the twenty-third of July.

Fugaku was expressionless. Itachi's hair was slightly unkempt, but other than that, in the photographs, he was stony faced.

And Sasuke? Sasuke, the baby of the family was whiter than I'd ever seen him before and in his school uniform. I couldn't see his face so much, because he had his hand over his face. It was obvious that he was suffering the worst.

The article suggested that the three Uchiha's were taking Mikoto's death _'well, except for Sasuke – the youngest member of the entire Uchiha family across the globe – who appeared to be extremely distressed.'_

I glared at the paper on my kitchen table.

"Are you going to Sasuke's, sweetie?" My mom asked from the doorway. I jumped slightly, having not noticed her.

"Yeah," I replied, and looked out of the window. Dark clouds. An omen of ill-fortune.

"Take a jacket, it's gonna be stormy out later."

"Uh huh." I nodded solemnly. I couldn't put on my sunshiny smile when the world was crashing down on everything.

I was so scared of seeing Sasuke.

Itachi and Fugaku, too. I mean, they loved Mikoto just as much, but Sasuke's… special.

* * *

I got a lift with Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu had gone to Sasuke's earlier.

"Are you alright?" The sweet, ginormous beast asked.

"Me? I'm fine!" I laughed a little, then continued to stare out of the window, "I'm a little worried about Sasuke." I admitted. Juugo let out an understanding nod, and allowed me to continue, "It's… he's so… like, I was just getting through to him, and he was smiling, and stuff,"

"I know,"

"Yeah, but then something horrible happens, and he's going to become an emotional ice cube again." I pretended that my voice did not crack at the end. Juugo wasn't awkward, with my emotional side. He just listened and drove his car swiftly through the gates.

"You might want to cheer up for him, then. He doesn't like it when you get sad, or angry with him."

"I know." I murmured, sniffing. Juugo laughed a little bit. Juugo parked by Sui's silver Ford, and the two of us got out and went around the house to the back entrance.

Itachi let us in.

"How've you been, Juugo? You haven't been around in a while." Itachi asked, a little tiredly. The lines under his eyes even more intense, his voice slightly hoarse, but otherwise he had his usual Uchiha stance, etiquette, and Itachi-ness.

"Not so bad, thank you, Itachi. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. And Kari, how are you?"

"I'm okay thanks. I'm sorry about your mom."

"Really, it's not your fault." He said, "But thank you. Uh…" He looked around, "Sasuke's in his room. I think Suigetsu and Karin are there too…" And with that, Itachi left the kitchen, submarine sandwich in hand.

I looked up at Juugo, he smiled down at me, bracingly.

"Lead the way…" I told him, his smile made it's way onto my straining features. Straining because I was feeling this urge to just sit down and cry like I had been doing for the last three days.

"Sure." Juugo replied.

We walked up the stairs, turning down various corridors until we reached the white door to Sasuke's room. Juugo knocked once.

"Yeah…" That was Suigetsu's voice. Juugo opened the door.

Sasuke's room was the same as it had been when I had first visited it: Clean, covered in photographs and posters and artwork, and just so very Sasuke. His laptop was open on his desk with a facebook page on the screen. Suigetsu was sitting on the squishy looking leather sofa in front of the TV, watching as Karin tried and failed at a street-racing game against him. And Sasuke was sitting on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, and despite everything that had happened, he was still shouting at Karin for her crash.

"You crashed on the straight. HOW COULD YOU CRASH. ON THE STRAIGHT?" I stared.

"Well, hello to you too." I greeted, cheerfully.

"Bah, shshsh." Karin commanded, only half aware of what she was saying, as she was so focussed on her game. Juugo brushed past me and dropped onto the couch next to Suigetsu.

"Oh. Hey bro." Sui muttered. He glanced at me. "Sis."

"Hey." Juugo and I said at the same time.

They all looked so at home. I still felt awkward at Sasuke's huge home, even though I was with the people I knew the most, and was comfortable around. Sasuke, slightly less distracted by the game than the other two, beckoned me over. I ditched my bag at the door and walked _behind_ the couch, so as not to interrupt those hardcore playstation-ers.

"Hello," I smiled.

"Hey." Deadpan. Dead of emotion. Dead of any indication as to what he was feeling.

Damn him.

Uh, but, love and stuff. You know.

"You alright?" I asked after a while, leaning against the wall that his bed was pushed up against.

"I'm… fine, actually." He said. And he was being honest. "We'd been expecting it, right?"

"I suppose. I'm just sad I didn't get to know her better, y'know?" I said. Sasuke nodded once, before turning back to his game. He smirked when Karin's car – the red one – stacked it into a cop car. He could probably feel me staring at him, but he decided to blank me or something.

* * *

It was about seven in the evening when Karin cried that she was hungry. Sasuke sighed.

"Pizza?"

"Yes." Everybody answered, and then laughed. The Uchiha pushed himself off of his bed, and reached for his phone. He murmured something about three larges and soda, before hanging up and pocketing the cell. He then lazily flung himself back onto his bed, next to me, and took Karin's remote from her, telling her that she was crap at war games, and should never again try to play it in front of him, because it made him cringe.

"I'm not that bad, I swear! Your PlayStation… it hates females!" She yelled, dramatically, and then stared at me, her eyes glittering behind her glasses, "I'm right, aren't I, Kari? _Say yes for women everywhere_!"

"Uh, yeah, Karin's totally right. I failed at the car game, the gun game, and I'm not even going to attempt a try at Call of Duty."

"Oh really?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Really."

"Hn." And Sasuke smirked.

Through the flickering light of the TV, I could trace the tired lines on Sasuke's face. Maybe I was just imagining it, after seeing Itachi in his less than perfect state, but Sasuke wasn't looking his best either.

He'd put on this mask of his usual smirks and quick witted comments, but he wasn't really with it all, if that makes any sense. He was sort of distant. Which, of course, I can understand. His _mom died_.

But it's not healthy to hold something in like that… because all the negative feelings are going to build up, and he's going to snap and do something really stupid and it's going to scare everybody, and he won't even realise what he's doing and… and… and I'm rambling. I was silent for a while, as was everybody else in the room.

"Sasuke," I said abruptly, tired of him firing a handgun at the massive chunk of flying metal in the… the cyber sky.

"Huh-yes?"

"You have to use that trumpet-gun thing to shoot the helicopter."

"I've got no ammo on that."

"In the crate-thingies, sweetie."

"Tch…"

See? The game maniac wasn't even concentrating on the game he'd already beaten.

The doorbell rang, but Sasuke didn't pay much attention to it. However, Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin all sprinted downstairs screaming 'foooood!'. Sasuke paused and lay back.

"Greedy bastards." He muttered. I laughed and lay down with him, so that we were both staring at the ceiling. I giggled.

"Shaskey, why the crap do you have glow in the dark stars on your ceiling?" I felt him shrug next to me.

"I forgot that they were there…" He trailed off, "they dimmed out years ago."

"I can see 'em."

"Yeah well, shut up." He told me. I snorted, then jabbed him in the arm. "Ow." He deadpanned, as usual.

"Why say ouch when it doesn't even hurt you?"

"_It's my back up, in case it does hurt_." Sasuke mimicked in a voice that sounded suspiciously like the one he used when mocking me. I rolled onto my side and held my head up by leaning on the palm of my hand. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What, you don't remember?" I thought for a moment, then cracked up.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Tchhh. Such a weirdo."

"Spaz." I replied with instantly.

"Slut."

"Hoe."

"Hoe?" Sasuke questioned, also rolling onto his side so that he could level with me. "What the eff?"

"You did _not_ just replace the word 'fuck' with 'eff'."

"I… I think I did." He replied, sounding almost dazed.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, out of the blue. Sasuke stared at me with something close to amusement on his face.

"No, I'm not drunk."

"High?" I questioned. His eyes narrowed.

"Are you serious?"

"You're so out of it, it's like 'woah, Sasuke's fallen off of earth.'" I told him.

"Ah, be quiet." He flapped a hand slightly, making me flinch.

"Sorry, sorry," I laughed a little, almost nervously, "I'm just—"

"Worried."

"Yeah." I agreed, almost sheepishly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and pinged at the silly bands on my wrists.

"Never going to get through to you, am I?"

"Probably not." I smiled at his fingers as they plucked at the colourful rubber. Okay, that sounded wrong, but shh. Damn it, perverted mind. "But maybe, that's not such a bad thing. I mean, you can't control what everybody else is thinking, right?"

"I never said I could." He sighed.

"I know, but… you know what I meant! And if you're all messed up, I'll be the one that's there to help you fix things."

"Mm." And then there was silence and he was staring up at me. "Yeah, I'm going to kiss you now."

_What the eff?_

"Wha?"

"I feel like it." And then the hand that wasn't supporting his weight was on the curve of my neck, and we both leant in towards each other. The tips of our noses touched the other lightly.

_Eskimo kiss._

My lips grazed his gently, and they parted just enough for the two of us to – almost shyly – move into one another. It was soft and slow, gentle movements of our lips caressing each others. I felt… I felt special. Light-headed and a little starry eyed, maybe, but special. Some how, my unsupportive hand had found its way to the corner of Sasuke's jaw, and my thumb was running over his cheek, softly.

"OH MY GOD, I KNEW IT!" …And of course, Karin would have to ruin it all. Sasuke and I flew apart so quickly that he smacked the back of his head against the wall and I almost slipped off of his bed.

"The hell?" I spluttered, wobbling precariously on the edge of his mattress. Sasuke yanked my arm so that I didn't fall off.

"I KNEW IT; I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO LEAVE THE CHILDREN IN THE BEDROOM ALONE, SUIGETSU."

"Karin-Karin, shut up." Sasuke sighed, a smirk/grin appearing on his face as he pressed his knuckles into his eyes.

"What is it, Karin, dearest?" Suigetsu asked in a deep, fatherly voice. "OH MY GOODNESS, TWO SIXTEEN YEAR OLDS OF THE OPPOSITE SEX _ALONE_ IN A DARK ROOM? WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?" I couldn't tell if Sui was acting, being sarcastic, or serious.

"I don't know, darling, I honestly don't know. I come in here with their supper of ceremonial pizza and soda, and they are _ferociously making out._"

"KARIN!" I screeched. Sasuke just stared at the two in front of him as Juugo positioned all of the food on the Uchiha's desk.

"-This is all your fault, Suigetsu! You were always a bad example to the children!"

"My fault? _My fault_? I raised my darling Kari as if she were my own daughter! You're the one who needs to put some restraint on your son!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…" Sasuke murmured, "We're their children now?"  
"My son was brought up a true gentleman! Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

"…Sure."

"YOU SEE? DO YOU SEE?"

I face-palmed. Sasuke face-kneed. We both drew back quickly pinching the bridges of our noses.

"Owhie, I slapped myself too hard." I mumbled, silencing Suigetsu and Karin's arguing. Sasuke glanced at me briefly.

"Masochist." He muttered. I gasped,

"Whatever, emo boy!"

And it was as if we hadn't just shared a tender moment, just then. It was as if Sasuke's mom was still alive, and he wasn't an ice cube person, and I wasn't an awkward 'I need you to trust me' kind of person, and the four of us were just teenagers, and Juugo was our dog: quietly munching on pizza whilst watching the 'family argument' unfold.

"Hey, Juugo, tell Sasuke he's an emo kid."

"…You're an emo kid, Sasuke." Juugo told the dark haired teenager next to me, who frown-pouted.

"HAHA. I can't believe you just did that, like, for real!"

* * *

My mom decided to call me and ask me if I was coming home at around ten. Karin took the phone from my hands, and said to my mother, all best-friend-like,

"MRS TENATAI, PLEASE CAN KARI STAY HERE TONIGHT?" Sasuke shot her a 'wtf' look, and then the same thing to Suigetsu, who shrugged

"_I don't have a problem with that, as long as you're with her. I don't want her alone with those boys… you know what I mean?_" I heard, and punched Suigetsu to shut up his sudden fit of laughter.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll protect little Kari-kins from the creepers." Karin said, turning and giving the boys the evil eye. Just so that they were aware that she had her crimson eyes on them. I sighed.

There truly was no stopping Karin.

"_Alright, thank you, Karin, sweetie._"

"Take care! Buh-bye now."

Juugo, Suigetsu, Sasuke, and myself were all giving Karin the weirdest looks when she turned around smiling.

"Oh, Sasuke, is it cool if we stay over tonight?" She asked. Sasuke almost smacked his face against his knee again. With a mildly annoyed sigh, he nodded. Karin shrieked out a 'yay!' before jumping onto Suigetsu.

That's right, onto him.

"Oof!" He grunted.

* * *

We were watching a movie. Terminator Salvation. It was old, and it was action-y and boyish, but it was nice to be close to Sasuke when the psychopath robots were going ape-shit and scaring the life out of me.

Okay, not the life, because _then_ I would be dead, but it made me jump, many times.

Sui and Karin were curled up, as usual, on the sofa. Juugo had dragged a dark blue bean bag our of Sasuke's closet that I didn't know existed, and was now quietly sipping on a can of Coke whilst paying very close attention to the movie.

I always felt sorry for Juugo when there were four of us doing couple-business and he was just stuck there being quiet in the background.

But it didn't really matter, for right now, I was curled up against Sasuke's chest. I _had _been sitting frigidly and upright, but Uchiha-awkward decided he couldn't see over my knee and, as I was attempting to shift out of the way, he swiftly pulled me next to him.

But it wasn't that awkward 'okay…' kind of weird… ewh… _cuddle_ thing we had going on. It was as if it was something we did by default. Like, as if we were in a _real_ relationship. I mean, I'd gotten used to the whole 'this is fake' thing. I didn't mind the public displays of affection. But if we flirted or did anything close to it when it was just us, or us and the other three, it was _really weird_. And so we would usually just stop.

But not tonight! Tonight we were keeping each other extremely cosy and he was so cute and I was totally wearing skinny jeans and so was he and our socks made this awesome pattern in the way that our legs were tangled together. It was like black, neon pink, black, neon pink. And everything was just so _nice _that I couldn't help but close my eyes and fall asleep – not to the violent sounds of Terminator, but to the steady thrum of Sasuke's heartbeat hitting against my back and somehow making its way to my ears.

* * *

I was awoken by that stupid flickering of the titles screen and attempted to roll over and groan, when I realised that I was squashing some poor humanoid.

"Ohshit." I whispered, "Sorry!"

"What's the matter?" The humanoid replied as I shifted off of their form.

"Sasuke?" I hissed through the dim light. Sasuke blinked at me.

"Yes, that is me." He replied lowly.

"Oh-thank-god." I let go of a breath that I wasn't aware I'd been holding. I heard him smirk. He like, breathed out when he did it. "What?"

"You forgot you were here?" He questioned.

"I thought you were my duvet." I answered quickly, not really thinking.

"Creepy." He replied instantaneously.

"Why are you even _awake_, you man-hoe?"

"…Because you _rolled onto me._"

"Ah, touché."

"Shut up." Sasuke told me absently. I rolled my eyes and stepped off of the bed, past the couch upon which Karin and Suigetsu looked like a pair of adorable toddlers and over Juugo who had found himself a futon and was lying in front of the TV, bless his heart. I switched the television off and made my way – through the darkness – back to Sasuke. "If you stand on Juugo, we're all screwed." Sasuke whispered.

"Fuck _you_ very much, sir."

"Go for it, I can't sleep."

"And why is that?" I asked, crawling under the covers with him, frowning at the uncomfiness of my skinnies in the heat. I should have asked mom to bring something. Or something.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Oh." I replied, placing my cheek on my hand and staring at him. I could make out his features now, thanks to both the moonlight, and the paleness of his skin, and the contrast of his dark hair and darker eyes. I could make out the line of his lips. And then something hit me. "By the way, earlier was nice."

"Mm." Slight curve of the lip. "It was." I looked away from him.

"I'm tired. You're stealing all the blanket, and I'm cold, and- God! Share!"

"I can keep you warm." He murmured, tugging me closer so that my nose was buried in his stripy sweater shirt that smelled like Sasuke. Like… like energy, and warm stuff, and rain on pavements.

Okay, that sounded a little cheesy. But it was true.

"You're being too nice to me lately. What the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke?" I questioned.

"My mom told me not to mess your head up." He replied simply. I shut my eyes tighter than usual. "'Cause she wanted me and you to… erm. Yeah. 'Grandbabies' was the word she used." I giggled at his hesitation. Then there was silence.

"Sasuke, I need to ask you something."

"Hn?" I squeezed his wrist.

"Did Mikoto die on your birthday?"

"No, the day that I texted you." He replied.

"Ah," I said, "I was all worried about you, you disappeared for two days and the only thing we heard from you was your voicemail."

"I left my phone in my blazer and Sui had it. And then he dropped it off at home and I didn't get it until I left the hospital after…" He trailed off, sighed. "It's like, I'm always so… y'know."

"Isolated." I offered. He nodded, his chin nudging the top of my head slightly.

"And when I try to be 'isolated' around you, you just look at me as if you know exactly what's going on in my head."

"My eyes are closed."

"I'm not done yet. I'm a hostile person. I like things _quiet_, no fuss. But then you come along, and you know exactly what I'm really thinking."

"No I don't, that's why we argue so much. Stupid." I muttered. I don't think I was paying much attention to him, but I could guess that he was opening up. I was just glad to know that he knew he had feelings, and wasn't the emotional ice cube I'd been expecting.

"Okay, you know what, you're annoying." He said. I gasped.

"Burn!"

"Leave me alone, it's three am, I haven't got any good insults."

"Hahaha… thanks for telling me all that stuff, you don't have to blab it out, I already know. For I am awesome, and can see into your mind."

"Yeah-kay-shut-up."

"Okay." And then, just for the heck of it, I struggled up, kissed his cheek, and huddled back down under the duvet, grinning to myself at his mutter of 'psycho bitch'.

* * *

**I'm all strung out, my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind. I freakin' apologize for my shitty updates, they take forever. **

**Now quickly, I know most people would be completely torn apart by the death of their mother, but Sasuke had been expecting it for ages, if you'd been paying attention, you'll know she had cancer for quite some time, and that the doctors couldn't cure it. **

**WHAT THE FUCK, SHANNON? YOU STILL KILLED MIKOTO.**

**I'M SORRY. I didn't plan on making her so awesome and stuff. I hate my life. I love Kesha, and Sasuke. I miss you, Sasu-cakes, come back into the manga, you beautiful human being. **

**I'm feeling like a love sick crack head, because it's winter, and winter is the season in which I mope. And Kesha cures it all with her amazing lyrics. Shh, you know she's secretly awesome. She threw up in **_**Paris Hilton's Closet.**_

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fantastically unrealistic chapter that I am extremely unhappy with– seriously, the pain will kick in, you have to wait and see. I just couldn't bring myself to make Sasuke sore in this chapter in front of his other friends. HE'S NOT A WEAKLING, DAMMIT.**

**I really need to sleep. **

**Please, please, please review! **

**YourChemicalRomancex**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**- Waffles -**

Do you ever get those moments when you sleep in a new place, and you wake up, and you look around at the ceiling and think _'this isn't my bedroom, what the fuck?' _and inside your head you're having a mini panic attack?

Yeah, that's what happened to me on the Saturday morning after chilling at Sasuke's the whole night. I opened my foggy eyes and glared at the corner of the room, where the light blue of the ceiling joined with the dark blue, and paper covered wall of fame. And that was when I spazzed.

Okay, I didn't exactly sit up and scream, but I still went absolutely rigid when I felt that there was an arm over my stomach.

'_Okay, breathe, Kari, breathe, there is nothing to worry about—'_

Somebody, not next to me, but somebody yawned. I shrank further into the blankets, thoroughly freaked out – like, you really wouldn't understand unless you were _in _the situation.

You know. In someone else's bed, with another male yawning in the background. But then I heard a familiar noise that made me squeal inwardly and relaxed.

It was the small squeak that the person next to me allowed to pass through his lips as he turned on his side and stretched like a cat.

You really have no idea how grateful I was for that squeak. It made me feel safe, to some degree. Safe from all that is scary in the realms of unknown impending doom.

Yeah, that made no sense at all, but you can catch my drift, I'm sure.

So Sasuke's next to me stretching, and I'm still pretending to be asleep with one eye cracked open. You know, just so I could watch him and stuff. Because Sasuke in the morning was the most adorable thing I had ever seen in my life. And, creepy as it may sound, I wanted to burn the image into my mind for eternity.

The younger Uchiha was still wearing his stripy sweater-shirt from yesterday, the little Lacoste crocodile just visible on the left side of the wool, as he raised his left arm to rub his face, one side of it red from being pressed against my back all night, the heat making him look as if he'd been sunburnt.

His perfect, perfect, dark eyebrows could knit together in that way that was either translated as 'why the fuck am I awake?' or 'sun… too bright… rah…'. I liked to believe it was the sun one. Just because it'd be funny hearing the Uchiha say it. He lifted his head up off of the pillow, then saw me, and dropped back down again. Turning his head in my direction. He looked at me with those amazing glittery black eyes and murmured,

"I know you're awake…" in that slightly hoarse morning voice we all get, "stop perving on me." I opened my eyes fully, only to narrow them and glare through my own ocean and ice blue orbs.

"I-I was not perving, I was simply… admiring you when you're asleep."

"Perving." He clarified. I sighed, and nodded, not having the _energy _to argue. Sasuke smirked a little when he realized he would have to use his voice any more than he needed to, and shut his eyes again, long, dark lashes fluttering a little. "You're still doing it, aren't you?" He asked again, his voice still slurred by the little effort he put in to opening his mouth.

"Maaaaybe." I snickered quietly, and then began playing with my hair.

Eewh, split ends. Why? Whywhywhywhywhy?

I sighed. Then lay a bit more. And then fidgeted. And _then _I realised that one of Sasuke's eyebrows were raised, even though he had is eyes shut.

"You can't judge me like that, you know, with your eyes closed."

"I can. And I am… judging…" He whispered, and I smirk-smile-laughed.

"Shut up, that's mean." I whined. Sasuke shrugged a little.

"Eh." He opened his eyes again and sighed.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just—"

"KARIN, GET YOUR SON AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER." Suigetsu roared (so it was _him_ who had yawned…), and Sasuke groaned, rolling onto his back and placing his hands over his ears.

"You're all so loud…" He whined. I inwardly shrieked like a fan girl, but outwardly settled on laughing at him.

"Wha-huh?" Karin shot up, sleepily. "_Bad_ kiddies."

"You have no idea how bad that sounded, Karin." Juugo said, from the floor.

"Uh-hum. I did _not _mean it like that."

So then we laughed, and bullied Karin in the most friendly way we could. And, considering it _was _Karin, and ten past nine in the morning, we weren't very friendly at all.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV. **

The morning was slow, as it always was for teenagers after a late night – no alcohol, surprisingly. Sasuke had allowed Karin to drag Kari downstairs so they could shower and do girl stuff and make the boys food.

(Kari would force Karin to help her make food, she was nice like that. She _cared_.)

Suigetsu was already back on the games, and the laptop. He wasn't even searching for munchies, which was unusual, and Juugo was watching Sui. The taller of the three looked at Sasuke.

"…What?"

"Sasuke… you know what…" Suigetsu answered for Juugo, distractedly. His sentence came out at random intervals, since he was busy killing something and apparently _very _concentrated.

"I honestly can't say I do." He replied, shaking his head.

"_Kari, moron._" Suigetsu sighed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but before he could say a word, Juugo had intercepted.

"What was that all about?"

"Sasuke, were you _cuddling_ her last night?" Sui asked, just before Sasuke could respond to the first question. He raised a hand, a smirk making its way over his aristocratic features.

"Absolutely not." He said, turning. And then he smirked some more before making his way through his closet, taking off his shirt and pants that he'd slept in (his mother would be turning in her grave at the thought), and climbing into the shower, where he let the water (cold, wtf, cold?) rush over his head, and down his neck and chest.

For a while he wondered briefly on the subject of Kari, and wondered to himself if he _did _like her in a more-than-friendly way. The chick was as stubborn as a goat, preppy, loud, and would _never_ let a problem go until she'd won an argument. However, she was selfless, and she took the time to actually try to read him. She'd admitted to him that she already _did_ like him _that _way, and that had made him really confused, because he couldn't think of what to say back, and it made him feel weird.

Confused was _not _a Sasuke thing. He was always sure of himself, always confident. And sure, that was probably because he isolated himself from his friends, not letting them know his worst thoughts, or how he was feeling. Then Kari came along, and she was just so _annoying._ And eventually, he let her in.

Sort of.

And then, last night, when he had kissed her? Sasuke pressed a hand to his cheek, and sighed, quietly.

He was just giving her mixed message, after mixed message, and even, as cold hearted as he was, he could see that it was unfair.

So the question was, did he like her? For real? Like she did him?

After another two minutes in the cold (WHY IS IT COLD? IT'S THE _MORNING_!) water, he turned the dial, and effectively switched the shower off, then made his way back through his closet, putting on clothes in the process, and entered his room, to Suigetsu's excited screeching:

"Dude-dude-dude, they made us _waffles_!" Sasuke actually _felt_ the sweatdrop form on the back of his head.

* * *

Karin was making waffles. She _had_ originally planned to only make them for the two of us, but I told her that the boys would be hungry after four hours plus without food. She grudgingly agreed to make them food, too.

And because I cannot cook, I just handed her the ingredients, and got a stack of plates out.

* * *

**To: Itachi  
From: Kari  
GOOD MORNING, STARSHINE! THE WORLD SAYS HELLO. Would you like some waffles, sweetie?**

* * *

**To: Kari  
From: Itachi  
Just leave them in the microwave…**

* * *

**To: Itachi  
From: Kari  
Alrighty!**

* * *

So, Itachi was definitely in a worse state than Sasuke. Why is everything so contradictive?

You get sun when it snows, you smile when you see somebody you want to spit at, and you get this horrible urge to laugh when you're told that your grandparents were almost killed in a car crash.

I blame it on hormones.

"I smell _food._" Suigetsu announced, marching into the kitchen, followed by the other two.

All three of them smelt like gods, and I found myself leaning closer to their direction with my nose twitching, subtly, I hoped.

"Kari, you're standing on my foot." Sasuke murmured, when I was just about stuck in his chest. I flew backwards and across the kitchen, to hide behind Karin.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" I chanted, peeking over Karin's shoulder at the smirking Uchiha, shaking his head.

* * *

The morning passed with breakfast being eaten at around twenty minutes to midday, and so we called it 'The Epic Brunch of Waffles', and despite Sasuke's protests to sweet food, he ate a good portion of the delicious maple syrup soaked nom.

We passed the rest of the day watching the boys on the dirt bikes, or playing Guitar Hero like a bunch of teenagers. Which… we were. Er, yeah.

* * *

Eventually, Juugo kidnapped Sasuke's laptop.

"Guys," He said, the loudest I'd ever heard him speak since the little… incident… on my first day at Konoha's Academy for Gifted Students (That is so hard to say without getting tongue tied.), "Temari wants to know, do the rest of you still want to come up for a weekend this summer, for the beach? She said we can all stay at hers."

"YES!" I shouted, then allowed myself to be sucked back into the black hole that was a beanbag.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Karin squealed, "But I need a new 'kini. Kari, come shopping with me?"

"Sure." I replied. Suigetsu glanced over at Karin.

"I'll help?"

"No, you won't. It's a surprise for you, perv."

"Dang. Wait, what?" And then Karin just tapped the side of her nose, indicating that Suigetsu mind his own business.

"I'll come, though." The one with the white hair announced. Sasuke nodded, a little apprehensively. I laughed.

"Sasuke's scared of Temari."

"No…?" He replied, sounding like an uncertain four year old.

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Ja."

"Nein."

"No."

"Ha." He smirked, victorious, while I placed a hand on my forehead.

"If you two are _quite _finished, do you want to come to Suna, or not?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied, and I nodded excitedly.

Suna! That was the place I lived before Konoha. And though I'd only lived in Konoha for a month, I could have killed for a trip to the beach, to see the Subaku family. Temari, Gaara, even Kankuro with his creepy-ass puppet obsession.

However, I did wonder what Kankuro would think of the supposed relationship between Sasuke and I. I know Temari already had her doubts about him from the party, but Kankuro was an ex that I ended it with... badly.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_You're breaking up with me?" The line that you hear in every movie as the bitch breaks up with the guy, who's still madly in love with her. The sound of shock in his voice, the hurt in his dark eyes. _

"_Well, after a hundred billion days of nothing but hand holding, yeah, I am." My obnoxious voice said to the older Subaku sibling. He raised his hands into the air, wonderously._

"_We've been dating for a week!" _

"_And still, nothing."_

"_It's my puppets, isn't it?" He asked, turning from me, I couldn't help but laugh and walk away._

…_End flashback._

* * *

Woah. I used to be a total bitch.

* * *

The day passed, as days tend to do, and at around seven, everyone had left Sasuke's, except me. 'Cause as Karin had offered me a lift with Suigetsu and herself, but Sasuke had butted in with something like "I'm taking Kari home, go away," that threw both Suigetsu and Karin into fits of laughter.

So, right now, I was sitting, once again, on the sofa in Sasuke's room, cross legged, and staring right at him, who was sitting on his bed, also cross legged, and staring.

It was like an unspoken staring contest, so when Sasuke closed his eyes for a millisecond, I just _had _to jump up and yell,

"HA! YOU BLINKED!"

And Sasuke just gave me the biggest 'wtf?' look. And then we were both silent for another three minutes.

It was _awkward._

"What?" I asked, eventually. We'd been sitting like this for nine minutes already.

"What?"

"Sasuke!"

"Kari…" He said in reply.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What?"

"What?"

"What nothing."

"Huh…?" My mouth went into, like, a malformed 'D' shape. Sasuke just smirked that sexalicious smirk that made me want to lick his face. "Sasuke, stop that, I have to ask you something before you make me lick you." I told him, in all serious.

"Wh-what?"

"No. We are not starting that again."

"Did you just say you wanted to lick me?"

"Yes," I replied, ignoring the way that my face was heating up, "now, Sasuke, There are a few things I want to question you about." I told him. Sasuke nodded once, telling me to continue. "First off, we're friends, kinda. And then I kiss you, and it's awkward. After that, we have the biggest argument since starting this thing out. After that, you kiss me. What's the deal?"

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." Sasuke replied, his head tilting in that cute puppy-dog way that REALLY makes me want to just grab him and keep him and eat him. I raised a hand to the back of my head, and sighed.

"Okay, uh, I kind of had to let all of that out, pay no attention to me."

"Hn. You… like me, right?" He asked slowly, as if mapping out what he really wanted to say in his head.

"…Right." I answered, not knowing what else to say, especially since I don't like to lie… even if I already _was_ doing it to the whole of Konoha. But that was different. I had Sasuke to do _that_ with. Grin.

He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, listen, Sasuke." I laughed nervously, "You don't have to say you like me back or anything. It's like, not a big deal if you don't."

"That's the problem," He muttered, "I don't think that I _don't _like you. Make sense? I'm kind of…"

"Confused?" I asked, leaning closer to him, grinning. It's so funny to watch Sasuke squirm with awkwardness and cuteness. He half smirked, and shook his head.

"I don't know?" He said, unsurely. I raised my index finger and touched the tip of his nose.

"That would be a _yes_." I told him, as if speaking to a child. He rolled his eyes and lay back until he was eyeing me from his pillow.

"Kari, I need some more time. To think." I stared at him. Did that mean he maybe _did _like me, and just wasn't sure of it?

"T-to think?" I asked, just to make sure I'd heard him right. "Like, about me? Okay, that sounded really vain," I babbled, "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I meant to say 'about the possibility that you _might _like me back?', but it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Because I'm vain." I actually _heard _him smirk.

"I don't know." He said, for the second time today. "To think about everything. You, me, mom… _this_." He gesticulated with one hand, indicating that he couldn't think of a real word that sounded sensible to describe the fake relationship. "This _thing._"

"It's okay," I told him, laughing a little, easily now. As I said before, it's fun to watch Sasuke squirm, "It's not like I _need _you to, uh, _like me back_, just because I like you…" I wondered briefly why it was suddenly so easy for me to admit that to him, since I was always so shy when speaking my feelings out loud. "This is getting awkward."

"Hm." Sasuke agreed, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah."

"You wanna go home?"

"Sure."

* * *

I was thankful that Sasuke had plugged his iPod in, and that the car was fillied with indie music so that we didn't have to say anything to each other the whole way, because he and I were both suddenly feeling extremely shy and awkward towards each other.

'_Well I am the cancer running through your veins,  
I am the sweat that's dripping down the side of your face.' _

You Me At Six. Hey, I freakin' love this song!

"Sasuke, I freakin' love this song!" I said, over the music.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke asked, doing that _awfully _attractive sideways smirk as he turned the volume up, and just like that, the tension was gone.

'_I am the pain in the back of your legs,__  
__It makes you fall to you knees it makes you believe__  
__And I am the headline, that's going to make front page news__  
__I am that fashion you're all into.'_

And then I just casually started to sing along, as you do, and Sasuke sped up, and it was just _fucking_ amazing, alright? The Jaguar driving smoothly over the roads of Konoha, with our windows open and the cool air whipping my hair around, and making Sasuke's swish over his face.

It was like in a James Bond movie.

Me-_ow_.

My street got closer, my driveway looming into view. Honestly, I grew a little disappointed. Especially when Sasuke actually _parked _the car.

"Thanks for the lift!" I smiled cheerfully, but didn't move, "And for letting me stay over. And for letting me use your shower. And for all the food."

"Hn." He smirked. I still _couldn't _move. "…What are you doing?" Sasuke asked eventually, an eyebrow raised.

"I was planning on doing this to you?" I said unsurely, before leaning over and grabbing his chin down to my height. And then I pressed my lips to his.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

He'd been expecting this. It was kind of what _happened _with two people who may or may not have… feelings for one another. And so, Sasuke kissed back the tiny person in front of him, placing a hand on the back of her head and smirking slightly at her hesitation when she realised that he was _actually _kissing her back.

And though Sasuke's brain was a little fuzzy at the current moment, he was able to recognise the feeling that he got somewhere in his chest. It wasn't as strong as it had been with Sakura, but it was there. It was that slight tug at his heart, telling him to be careful, or he'd end up hurt again, but at the same time, it was like a hook had gotten stuck in it, and was pulling him closer to Kari.

Goddamn. He hated this part.

Sasuke gently moved away, and stared at her, into her dark-and-light blue eyes, and at the slight blush appearing over her tanned cheeks.

"I don't think… we're pretending anymore." He whispered.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER. SORRY. OMFG. I AM SORRY.**

**I AM NOT WORTHY.**

**Are you guys still here? I hope you are. I'm terribly sorry that it took so long to get this out, but you know what I did? I did the most retarded thing of all time. And I freaking. Urgh. **

**I don't even want to admit to doing it.**

**I deleted everything on my computer. WTF? It was an accident, of course. And I revived it, eventually. But not only did it take me about two weeks to sort out what I was going to put in this chapter, it took me four days to write this, then I accidentally deleted it, just like a freakin' lunatic loser, and then it took me two days to bring this back.**

**And it wasn't even me who brought it all back! It was my sister!**

**Gosh. I hate everything. I can't wait until Christmas, because Kerry's getting her own computer, and I'll have more time on this. She **_**always**_** steals this one, right when I'm in the middle of an actual "OMG I KNOW WHAT TO WRITE"****moment. **

**Again, I'm so **_**freakin' sorry. **_

**But I do hope that you enjoyed this annoyingly short chapter, and that you enjoyed the Sasuke and Kari moments. I know I did. **

**I know a few parts are a little awkward, but when I finish this, I'll be going back and editing it. Because this story is my all time favourite, and I think you guys are my favourite reviewers. Thanks for sticking by me, for so long.**

**Again, I'm sorry this took so long! Urgh. **

**Please review, and tell me what you thought!**

**YourChemicalRomancex.**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**- The Realness - **

Did… did I hear that right? My head twitched to the side slightly. Sasuke looked both hopeful, and slightly like a deer in headlights.

"Huh?" Was the syllable that sounded from my mouth. The Uchiha sighed loudly, and flopped backwards into his seat, running a hand through his hair, agitatedly. "No, Sasuke, what did you say?" I asked him, desperately placing a hand on his arm and trying to meet his gaze.

"…It was hard enough to say the first time, idiot." He murmured, one of those troubled smiles painting over his features that weren't covered by a hand.

"Sorry, sorry! I just… you serious?" I asked, my heartbeat speeding up, my hand sort of… shaking on his shoulder. I retracted it quickly, Sasuke glanced over.

"I think so. I don't know. Yeah, I think so. It feels like it."

"Uh, oh, okay!" I grinned excitedly, because there was nothing else that my face would bring itself to do at that exact moment in time. And Sasuke's lip curved up a little, too, which made me almost shriek – except I didn't, because I have more dignity than that. Kinda. Tch.

"Okay, so…?" Sasuke questioned vaguely. I stared at him.

"So… what?"

"Sowhatnow?"

"I don't know?"

"Awkward."

"How about I just go inside now?"

"That'll work."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye."

"…Thanks for the lift."

"Hn."

ASDFGHJKL. WHAT WAS THAT? I inwardly screamed at myself for my weirdness with emotions as I slid out of the car and waved again.

…Nice way to go, Tenatai. _Real _smooth.

So then I was inside my house and regretting how I had not kissed Sasuke once more, but at the same time almost shivering with happiness and the previously mentioned Uchiha was pulling out of my drive in his shiny new Jag.

But then I saw the abandoned paper still just _sitting _on the kitchen table. Sasuke didn't seem at all in a terrible state, as the newspaper had suggested. He _obviously _preferred not to talk about his mom's death, but that's what anyone would do, right? We're all human. However, his mood back at his place had seemed completely the opposite of what the media were suggesting. Itachi seemed the worst off, and I hadn't even _seen_ Fugaku, he was probably in cognitive hiding. Or something.

The Uchiha family are all ninjas. True story.

* * *

**To: Kari  
From: Karin  
SQUEAL. I know yours and Sasuke's dirty little secret, bitch.**

* * *

**To: Karin  
From: Kari  
WAHAHA.**

* * *

**To: Kari  
From: Karin  
He told me on the phone. Was all cute and embarrassed-like. Need I say it again, SQUEAL.**

* * *

**To: Karin  
From: Kari  
ILY, kay? SHH.**

* * *

So, Karin knew, about the realness of it all fakeness was gone. I hoped. Sasuke wanted to give it a go, get over Sakura or… whatever it was that was—

Wait, what if he just needs someone there for him while he's going through the silent grieving process?

That sounded really mean. But that was the thought that made a rather loud ripping sound in my brain and caused me to loose focus of everything. What if I was being… _used… _

SASUKE WOULD NOT DO THAT. KARI, YOU HOE, HE'S LEGIT.

I decided I'd rather not focus on anything negative while I was so high out of happiness, and sort of still shivering. Because everything was so wonderful. And then my phone rang (_'Stacy's mom, has got it going—'_)

"Hello?" I said to the receiver, not even paying attention to caller id. I heard a scream on the phone, and cringed. "Oh, hi Karin."

"_SASUKE LIIIIKES YOU." _

"He just said he wanted to give it a go, kinda." I mumbled, all embarrassed-like. Karin could really be _way _too much at times.

"_Oh well, it should make that trip to Suna a lot more interesting. I told you that you'd get together eventually."_ Karin was smirking down the phone, I could _hear _it.

"Oh, oh, oh!" I exclaimed, "Suna! I totally forgot."

"_Too busy making out with—"_

"We weren't making outttt." I whined, "We were just… kissing…"

"_Yeah, well, that's what they all say."_

"KARIN!"

"_Oh, sweetie, would you mind giving me Temari's e-mail? I would like to speak with her before I sort of, live with her." _I smiled, relieved that we'd gotten past the Sasuke conversation. I felt strange talking about it all now, like I wasn't exactly sure what to say, if you know what I mean.

Before, I was sort of fan-girling over Sasuke when on the phone to Karin, or when we were on our own. But now that she was fan-girling, I couldn't join in. I was just sort of smiling uncontrollably and murmuring little answers, or giggling like a shy little person.

I exchanged Temari's e-mail with Karin, and then decided to go and live on my computer for the rest of the night.

* * *

Three days later, and I was packing my bags, getting ready for a week in Suna!

'_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on—'_

"MY RINGTONE IS SO ANNOYING. Hello?"

"_Hi. You have to come shopping with Karin."_

"Wha-? Sasuke?"

"…_Hn."_

"Where are you?"

"_I'm at the mall with Suigetsu and Juugo." _Pause,_ "And Karin, and she's whining."_

"Oh. I'll be there in, like, soon. Whatever. I'll text you."

"_Kay."_

And then the line went dead. Sasuke really needs to invest in the word 'bye'.

* * *

"I'm here!" I screamed, almost tripping over my own feet as I bounded over to the group of bored looking teenagers loitering outside a shop. I bounced on the balls of my feet and smiled brightly.

"'Bout friggin' time." Suigetsu muttered, "Karin's all like, _'you guys suck. You can't help me shop, because you suck. Why do you all suck so bad?'_"

"Where is she?" I asked when I had finished giggling. The white haired teen raised his hand and jerked a thumb in the direction of the shop that we were standing outside of.

"We didn't want to go in without, ya know, a chick. Thought we might look like pervs." Sui informed me, puffing his chest out in a manly way.

Manly, until Sasuke flipped a hand out and smacked him in the stomach, then Suigetsu bent over cursing slightly. I giggled some more, and attempted to catch Sasuke's eye, but he wasn't meeting my gaze. His onyx eyes were focussed on his chucks. I shrugged.

"Are you guys coming in, or waiting here?"

They looked at each other, "We'll wait." They said in unison. I shot them the peace sign, and waltzed inside the building.

I moved through the aisles quickly, admiring what I could while still on the lookout for my redheaded friend. I picked out a pair of white, denim shorts that would compliment my tanned skin, and some flip-flops of the same colour.

It was as I was examining some sunglasses that a ball of red and black and purple wearing glasses slammed into me and hugged me tightly.

"My lover!" The ball of colours shrieked, drawing the attention of many peaceful customers. I ignored them.

"Karin, sweetums! Where have you been?" I questioned glamorously, hugging her back.

"I have been sulking at Suigetsu and Sasuke's houses. Where have you been, dearest?"

"Uh, sulking at my own house. But tell me, Karin, darling, why have you been at these males homes without me?"

"They forced me!" She suddenly hissed, all suspicious-like of who may have been listening – which was sadly the entire shop. "Suigetsu, that _ass_, he dragged me all the way to the Uchiha's place and made me watch all of these horrific films while we discussed you and Sasuke, and while Sasuke hid under his duvet like a lazy little shit."

"Uh. Right." I raised an eyebrow as she turned and then spun on her heel to face me again, drawing from behind her a bikini of almost the shame shade as her hair, and another pair of black shorts.

"Whut'cha think?" She asked. I squealed and gave her a thumbs up.

"Love them! It'll go with your hair, fershur."

"That's what I thought!" She babbled, then dragged me to where she'd found it, telling me to pick one.

"I already have one."

"No, c'mon, it's a new summer, you _have _to." She demanded. I gave Karin a three second glare before admitting defeat. She hissed out a 'yes!' and began raking through the racks for something blue. "You wear too much white," She informed me, "not that it doesn't look good or anything! I just think that if you wore blue or something it might bring out your eyes." She continued to babble, "…I love that cat in the hat shirt of yours, 'cause, like I said, blue brings out your eyes. And your eyes are the prettiest colour, like, _ever._"

"Thanks." I said, whipping out a sky blue two-piece from the rack. "What about this?" I asked. It had silver gem-shaped things glued into the fabric, and looked safe enough. I placed it over the denim shorts I'd chosen, just to see if it would go. It did. Ka-ching to Kari. Oh yeah!

"THAT. IS. PERFECT. OHMIGAWD. You and me should go shopping more _often_!"

"We totally should," I agreed, giggling.

I followed Karin to the checkout, where we paid, and then left, smiling.

"Don't tell the boys. Or show them."

"…Why would they want to see anyways?" I questioned, eyebrow raised. Karin never answered me, because we were greeted by said boys at exactly that point.

"I want food," Suigetsu announced, "now."

"This is my boyfriend!" Karin announced, as loudly as she possibly could. A few people glanced at us as they walked past. "He hasn't seen me for about half an hour, and when he finally _does _see me, he proclaims his need for food! Isn't he a charm? You have to buy me a freakin' sammich, jerk." She hissed, hitting him, and then grabbing his hand. I raised an eyebrow at the couple's odd behaviour.

Odd behaviour? It was Karin and Suigetsu. Everything about them was odd. Psh. Juugo, who never really talks anyway just shrugged off after them.

"Took your time." The silky voice that could only belong to an Uchiha commented from behind me, pushing me forward and after the other three. I allowed myself to be steered, giggling – always giggling today.

"I'm a girl, not only that, I was with Karin inside a shop full of clothes, what were you expecting?"

"…Hn." _Fair point._ I grinned in victory.

"So, Sasuke," I said, when we had reached the escalators and were standing leisurely upon the moving stairs, "you're actually kind of short, compared to Sui and Juugo."

_Twitch._

"_What?_" He hissed,"Coming from you, _midget._" And then he looked satisfied. My grin faded straight away and was replaced with a pout. I raised my pointer finger and pushed it straight into Sasuke's stomach beneath his navel. He swore slightly and then grabbed my struggling self around the waist.

"LEMME GO!"

"Why does it always end up like this?" He questioned, more to himself. I answered anyway.

"Because I freakin' rock—shit. Sasuke, let me go, or we're going to fall over." I struggled some more as we got closer to the top. And then he let me go, and I fell forwards (heart attack, heart attack, heart attack) and he caught me in some bizarre twirly dance move. "Sasuke, what the fuck was that?"

"Would you prefer it if I let you fall two flights?"

"Nope."

"Then be silent."

"Freakin' ballerina." I mumbled, and then ran, because I felt Sasuke stiffen behind me. I ran all the way to the food caught and smacked straight into Juugo, hugged him, and then hid behind him. "Sasukeisgoingtokillme." I explained.

"Oh. Why?"

"'Cause he's like Tinkerbell, only hotter."

"…Oh?" Juugo answered unsurely. I just grinned, and hid when said Uchiha came strolling casually towards us, expression slightly pissed. "Sasuke." Juugo greeted. Sasuke tipped his chin in acknowledgement, then walked straight by me with his hands in the pockets of his grey skinnies.

Doofus.

* * *

I do believe I was _completely _ignored by Sasuke for the next half an hour. Karin and Suigetsu stuffed their faces with burgers and chips and cola and everything _good_. I just got a milkshake and pinched some of the others' food. But not Sasuke's, 'cause he and I were not speaking to each other.

"Sasuke," Karin spoke up, something making a satisfying thud noise underneath the wood upon which we were eating.

"Don't kick me under the table, Karin."

"Sorry, my, er, leg slipped?" I giggled at this, Sasuke made a 'tch' sound, and I folded my arms and turned away from him. "Anyway, why are you two not being cute and stuff?"

"…What?" Sasuke hissed for the second time today.

"Huh?"

"Well, you're, like, _for real_ now." Karin said, as if it were the most logical thing in the world. "Therefore, you should be behaving as Suigetsu and myself are. Ya know. Couple-ish."

"No."

"HE ALMOST DROPPED ME TWO FLIGHTS."

"You told me to let go."

"But, yeah…"

"And you called me a ballerina for saving your ass." Sasuke told me, eyeing me from above his nose. I shifted, uncomfortable.

"Well," I cleared my throat, blinking at him innocently, "I'm _sorry._"

Sasuke smirked, victorious. Why do I always loose to that… muffin-hater. "Hn."

Now it was my turn to twitch. And twitch, I did.

"I apologise to you and you reply with a syllable that can't even be interpreted?"

"Don't mind it, Kari, he's just retarded for apologies." Karin pointed out. The Uchiha turned to her

"Retarded:" Sasuke began with what he'd probably practiced for a moment such as this, the dork, "often offensive, refers to those with mental retardation."

"…You're not cool, like, at all."

"Bite me." He shot back.

"Where and how _hard_?" I ground out, trying to keep my facial expression as stoic as his was, but when a muscle in his upper lip jumped, I burst out laughing. His apathetic expression disappeared, and his lips curled up into a smirk. He tugged me closer and listen to Juugo talk about how we were going to actually _get _to Suna. I only half listened, as the other half of my attention was focussed on the fact that Sasuke had his arm around my waist, and wrist in my grasp. He wasn't wearing his sweatbands today, just a couple of black sex bracelets and a striped blue and white polo shirt with his skinnies and trusty black chucks. And he smelt so good.

"…Yeah, I can do that." His voice said, "I'll take Kari in the Jag. Sui can take Karin, and Juugo, you can lead the way."

"What's this?" I asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Karin explained.

"Car arrangements, Shorty." She said.

"Oh! And, er, what?" I asked, lost.

"You're coming with me is all you need to know." The dark eyed teen next to me stated.

"Oh, really?" I raised an eyebrow. Sasuke's came together in a confused way.

"Unless you have another idea, then yes, I'm afraid so."

"I'm just _joking_ you _noob_!" I smiled brightly. Sasuke just snorted.

"Idiot."

"Tch."

"Hn."

"Pshhh."

"…Hn…"

"Impressive vocabulary, you two." Suigetsu pointed out, looking proud after using two large words in one sentence. However, his face fell as the Uchiha opened his mouth to reply.

"I can be monstrously verbose in a successful effort to befuddle you, should you wish it, Simple Suigetsu." Sasuke retorted. I pressed a palm to my face. Karin laughed.

"English, Sasuke, this isn't the eighteen-hundreds."

"…Shut up."

* * *

After killing some time in town, Sasuke walked me home, just like the first time I met him. The sun was slanting at an angle I wasn't quite sure of, but as we walked under and through trees, the light from it desperately broke through the leaves and made golden puddles of warmth on our bare arms. Our hands were joined – they usually were when we walked together in public, it was just a habit after a month. There was little conversation from Sasuke, and a barrage of words from me, containing my excitement to go to Suna.

"You probably won't like the Subaku's, they're all really…"

"Obtuse."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Gaara's a brat, pay him no attention, you two will probably hate each other. You're too much alike."

"Thank you for judging me."

"That's quite alright, sweetie. Temari's… well, you've met Temari."

"Not formally. Or… lucidly." Sasuke put in. I laughed.

"Yeah, well, she thinks you're cute, so you can get away with anything with her. She also puts your idiocy down to alcohol, so it's fine."

"Hn."

"Kankuro is… well, my ex, and he's kind of… I dunno what he is. I haven't spoken to him since I broke up with him."

"…Oh?"

"Yeah. I ended it like a bitch." I said, guiltily.

"Tch, you are a bitch." I glanced up at him and recognized his smirk. Stupid sexy Sasuke and his stupid… sexy smirk.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"No problem, Kari."

"I love my boyfriend, he's such a douche!"

"…Thanks, Kari."

"No problem, Sasuke." I shot back, grinning. He squeezed my hand. This would work.

He and I were total opposites. He was Konoha's heartthrob, I was the midget that took the boys that were into me. He wore dark colours, I wore the brightest, most eye-blinding items of clothing anyone could see. He was naturally pale, I was a naturally tan person. He was quiet and collected, I was loud and obnoxious. But it worked. As YouMeAtSix once said, opposites always attract.

* * *

**Hi, you guys. Merry Christmas! **

**I had intended to get this up Christmas eve, but it's practically Christmas day here in England.**

**I KNOW, IT WAS SHORT, but there are two reasons for this, and I think they're pretty darn awesome reasons. Except, the first one's a bit of a fail, since I've had over ten days to write this chapter and I barely managed three thousand words.**

**1. I've been having difficulty writing chapters as of late, since my muse is all… mushy. Not my muse for Naruto (Sasuke… :Q), nor my muse for this story, but my muse for actually writing. I cannot think of anything! Luckily, I have my plot line to guide me, I just have to fill in the gaps.**

**2. I wanted to write the journey, and Suna in the next chapter. My sister thinks my chapters are a little repetitive, but I've been thinking for ages about the Suna chapter. It might take me a while to update, because I want to make it meaty and wonderful and omnomnom. But please, bear with me. **

**I have a slightly perverted question, also. I'm cringing as I'm typing them. Do you guys want hotter kisses? LOLTHAT SOUNDED SO WRONG. However, it would make me feel wonderful and give me more of an idea of what you want in this story. Wait, no, I have a better question. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM KARI AND SASUKE? Leave a review! As I've said, this story is practically writing itself. **

**The last review count was amazing! Seriously! I was like: Woah. Eighty-five. And then I drooled. **

**So, here you are, guys. Happy holidays and Christmas, and New year and everything. I'm listening to Cobra Starship, ferserious. And chatting to this girl, and she's all like: FTW, YES, FTW? And I'm all like: …Lolwhut? I also just found the funniest fanart ever. It's like, Sasuke's impending doom at the hands of Naruto and Sakura. I'll put a link on my profile. :'L**

**Anyways, please drop me a review!**

**YourChemicalRomancex.**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

**- Sunglasses for A Road Trip -**

With our bags packed, Karin and I waited patiently sitting by the water feature on Sasuke's front drive for the boys to get outside so that we could go-go-GO to Suna. My feet were clothed in black ankle sandals, along with my new white, denim shorts and a comfortable, grey tank top.

Karin was also wearing open toe sandals, but the straps rode glamorously all the way up to her knees, like ballet shoes. She had matched these with light blue, denim hot pants and a white t-shirt covered in funny little patterns. Our jackets were inside our bags, since the sky was blue and we'd be inside cars for most of the day and the evening.

Once we got to Suna, Temari had booked a sea-side apartment for four of us. Juugo would be staying in the Subaku house, as he always did.

"I can't wait for this," Karin said excitedly. A grin split across my face, "A whole week on the beach!"

"I know!" I replied, standing up and bouncing on the balls of my feet. "And I get to see everyone I haven't seen in, like…" My glorious, nostalgic moment was cut short as the sound of gravel crunching underneath heavy feet came to my ears and the boys lined up behind me, arms folded. I turned to them, an eyebrow raised.

Suigetsu spoke, "One month, Kari, you've been here for one month."

I was surprised, "Is that all? Woah, it feels like I've been here for ages!"

"I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing." The Hozuki child murmured thoughtfully to himself.

Juugo cleared his throat, "Is everybody ready to go? We should leave as soon as we can, if we do, we'll get there by about nine in the evening, give or take a few hours depending on the traffic."

"I'm ready." Karin said, jumping up and hauling her duffle and beach bags to her shoulders, I did the same, grinning. The three males stared at our overly stuffed baggage.

"You… really need that much… stuff?"

"Well, yeah, we're girls. Clothes, make up, beach stuff, towels, toiletries, hair dryers and straighteners, shoes, phones, laptops—"

"Yeah, okay, I get it!" Suigetsu grinned, a sharpened canine sticking out as he took Karin's things and dumped them in the boot of his silvery-blue Mini.

"Kari," Sasuke's voice said, I looked over and he rolled his eyes, beckoning me over with one finger.

"Sasuke!" I greeted, "Nice to see you too, sweetie!"

"I'm glad you feel that way. Give me your bags…"

I handed Sasuke my stuff which he dropped into the back of his _beautifulbeautifulSHINY_ new car and then shut the boot.

"Two stops, right?" He shot to Juugo, who nodded, climbing into his own car. Poor Juugo, he'd be lonely for the whole ride.

"Karin and Sui were already in their car, moving stuff around and apparently stuffing their faces, those greedy little bitches. Sasuke, sensing my sudden jealously sighed heavily.

"Idiot, we have food too."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Yes, now get in the car, it's too hot to be out in this heat."

It was true, it was only ten in the morning, but the sun was blistering, I nodded and slipped into the passenger seat next to Sasuke. The soft leather surrounding me had been warmed by the sun, and both of the front windows were open.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Don't be pissed at me if I sweat and make your car stink."

"…Too much information, Tenatai. _Way_ too much." He said, dropping a small bag in my lap.

I picked it up, "What's this?"

"Sunglasses," He replied, I pulled the shiny brown plastic from the black pouch and slipped the glasses over my eyes. I turned, grinning, to see Sasuke do the same, only his were so much nicer and reminded me of that movie, The Hangover.

"Lookin' good, Sasuke!" I teased, he reached over and pressed the tip of his finger to my nose.

"Shut. Up." He told me. I huffed and turned away.

* * *

'_It's a little too late to say that you're sorry now,  
You kicked me when I was down.  
Fuck what you say, just don't hurt me,  
Don't hurt me, no more.'_

"Sasuke,"

"…Hn?"

"Who is singing this, I swear it isn't the Eminem version?"

"Tyler Ward Family," The Uchiha grunted, eyes on the road.

"It seems a little soft for your taste!" I said, referring to the music. He shrugged, "I like it though." I said, settling back into my seat. "It's nice for a summer's day, no?"

"Sure."

Silence.

I inwardly groaned. The whole trip so far was either spent bickering, listening to music, or in silence. And for an exceptionally bright, chatty person, silence is awkward. Sasuke didn't seem bothered by it at all, he just his usual self. He'd reply if I spoke to him, but otherwise, he just focussed on following the directions that the Satellite Navigation System would announce every so often. I unconsciously let a sigh slip past my lips.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked immediately. I was about to retort with 'nothing' when my phone rang.

'_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on—'_

"Ah, so this is the ring tone you hate so much." Sasuke noted, smirking. I didn't reply, but answered.

"Hello, this is Kari speaking. Sasuke is driving, I am bored, but he has the Tyler… what family?"

"The Tyler Ward Family." The teen in the grey band shirt supplied. I nodded happily, his eyebrows raised behind his sunnies, but he said nothing.

"The Tyler Ward Family singing No Love, so we're cool."

"_Kari!"_

"Karin!"

"_How are things?"_

"They're fine thanks, what about your side?"

"_We're fine. Everything's fine, but we've run out of potato chips, and Suigetsu wants some more drinks, just in case we run out, because it's freaking hot."_

"Tell Suigetsu to stop _drinking _so many, tch." Sasuke told the phone in my hand.

"_Shut up, fat boy!"_ Came the other male's reply. Karin and I laughed uncontrollably. Sasuke sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"I," He said, "am not fat."

"_You keep telling yourself that!"_

"_Sui, stop that, that's enough."_

"No, Karin, let him speak…" Sasuke said, a devilish smirk 'causing his lips to part bloomed on his face. "I'd just _love _to hear what else he has to say."

"_Dude, Sasuke, you sound freakin' scary. Whatever you do, do not hurt the midget. I repeat, do not _hurt_ the midget!" _Suigetsu's voice came through. Sasuke seemed to consider this for a moment, _"Er, Sasuke?"_

"Hn, I won't."

"You bet you freakin' won't. I'll kick your ass four miles sideways."

"_Alright, alright," _Karin's tone said, as if breaking up a fight, _"that's enough bullying of Sasuke for now. Anyway, about three miles from wherever we were when we called you, there's a rest stop. We're breaking there for lunch."_

I perked up, "Food?"

"Right..." Sasuke responded.

"_Okay, see you guys there!"_

"Bye!" I hit the 'cancel call' button and sighed happily. "You and Sui are so funny, Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"With your South Park quotes." I elaborated. Sasuke nodded, understanding.

"Ah."

Frustrated, my eyes narrowed, "Sasuke Uchiha…"

Beside me, the Uchiha teenager blanched, "Er, yes?"

"If I hear one more indecipherable syllable from you, I really _will_ kick your ass four miles sideways." I growled.

"I won't drive you to Suna, if you do." He replied, completely serious. I straightened up, turned in my seat and made a love heart with my hands.

"I love you, ya know that? You're like, perfect. Would you like me to buy you a cupcake when we break for lunch? Oh no wait, you don't like sweets. Erm… erm…"

Sasuke just smirked, satisfied.

* * *

We were fortunate enough to all park our cars relatively close to each other once we reached the rest stop. Sasuke and I both groaned as we got out of the Jag.

"Dead leg, dead leg, dead leg!" I cried, hopping and clinging onto his shoulder.

"Make that two of us." He grumbled, straightening to the point where it was no longer an option for me to casually cling onto his shoulder, it slipped around his side instead, and his own muscular arm swung over my shoulders.

"We can do this, Sasuke!" I said, bracingly.

He nodded firmly. "We can."

"We just have to hop over the road and into the food court of this place. You ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay!"

And with that, the two of us trudged epically, like wounded soldiers, into the large facilities building.

Karin and Juugo stood inside the air conditioned building with their arms folded and supposedly knowing looks fixed on the two of us.

"Dead legs." I explained, their facial expressions didn't changed, save for the raising of their eyebrows. Sasuke and I quickly stepped away from each other.

"Where's Juugo?" My travelling companion asked.

"Bathroom," Suigetsu and Karin replied simultaneously.

"Ah!" I reached into my bag and whipped my purse out, handing it to Sasuke. "I'm going too, get me a Subway?"

"Hn," _Fine._

"Karin, come with me?" I asked, she nodded mutely.

"Question," Suigetsu said, as Karin also handed him her purse, "Why do girls always go to the bathroom in packs?"

"So we don't get raped." Karin and I answered in unison. The boys simply nodded, as if to say, 'Oh. Okay.'

Once out of earshot from the two boys who had headed for the food court, the redhead turned to me

"So," Karin said, her grin as wide as the Cheshire cat's, "How'd the three hours so far fare for you guys?"

"It wasn't so bad," I responded, digging in my bag for my phone. I hoped I hadn't left it to overheat in the car. Damn Sasuke, should have parked under a tree. "Ah, gotcha!" I exclaimed, holding my phone in the air, victorious, "No, th drive over was alright, a little quiet, but when you guys called us, we were cooler."

"That sounds good. Did he talk?"

"He talked Sasuke-language."

"I see." Karin said, nodding, "But he got you some sunnies, I understand?"

"He did! Oh my gosh, they're so nice!" I took them off the top of my head and held them out to Karin who inspected them with great liking. "I was needing a pair; I'm glad I didn't buy any at the mall," I said animatedly. Karin smiled softly.

"I _really _hope it works out for the two of you." She told me sincerely.

"Yeah, me too." I crossed my fingers.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

Sasuke paid for the sandwiches he'd bought for himself and Kari and followed Suigetsu to where Juugo had scored a table. He was glad to be out of the car, the heat had been making him feel a little nauseous, even with the air conditioner blasting in his face and the windows open. This was the first rest stop they'd reached, there was only supposed to be one more, but Sasuke was sure Juugo and Karin would claim need for another break two hours from Suna. And they called _him _Fatboy. Tch.

"I noticed Kari's sunglasses…" Suigetsu said, smirking. Sasuke shot him a glare.

"I'm glad your eyes are working." He said.

Sui ignored this, "They looked suspiciously like those others you bought yesterday."

"Hn."

"Dude, Juugo, Sasuke's going _soft_!" The Hozuki teased. Sasuke pressed the cool tips of his fingers against his eyelids. That felt better.

"You're so annoying." He almost whined. _Almost._

And then, out of nowhere, the girls appeared and slid into the booth. At least now he could lean on something other than the red leather of the seats that he absolutely did _not _trust.

"Here." He said, handing the submarine sandwich to the brunette. She'd re-done her make up, he noticed.

"Thanks!" She took it, smiling, "God. I'm so hungry. We ate everything in the car like, an hour ago. We should re-stock, ya know?"

"Mm." He agreed, digging into his own food.

"That's the whole reason we asked Juugo if we could break here," Karin informed the table, "'Cause we need to stuff our faces with food, otherwise _he_ starts moaning." She jerked a manicured finger in the direction of her white haired boyfriend who was slavering all over his sandwich. Sasuke turned away, slightly disgusted.

* * *

After lunch, the five of us strolled into the usefully placed convenience store that was built into the large facilities building. We stocked up on energy drinks, water, and regular juice, and added to that a hell of a lot of junk food, because that's the only way to live on the road. Like a fat fucker!

Done shopping, we walked back out into the blistering heat. I could feel the warmth on the ground trying to get to my toes through my sandals. Sheesh, it was this hot and we weren't even at the border of the Fire Country. This weather promised a good freakin' tan!

Sasuke and I slipped into the car, both cursing the hotness of the leather.

"I _told _you, Sasuke! You should have parked under that freakin' tree."

"Then we would have had to _walk _further." He argued.

I raised an eyebrow, "You're so lazy."

He shrugged, "Bite me."

"You need a new response."

"Shut up and let me turn the air con on."

"Sorry!"

"Whatever." He muttered, "Shit, it's hot!"

"Drive shirtless!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. Sasuke turned to me, a very serious expression on his face.

"Only if you do it too," He said. I stared at him for a full three seconds before sticking my head out of the window and screaming to Karin and Suigetsu as they got into the grey-blue Mini.

"KARIN. HELP ME. HELP ME RIGHT NOW." But all they did was laugh and get into said Mini, and laugh some more. Then they waved and drove off. "Merh." I whimpered, still hanging out of the window.

"You're so stupid," Sasuke's chuckling voice told me, yanking me backwards so that I wasn't pasting my finger prints all over the body of his beloved Jaguar. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said, reaching into the back and grabbing a can of Coke for myself, before it got warm and gross, and a can of Monster Energy for Sasuke. "Here, otherwise it'll heat up, and it'll be like drinking liquid caffeine."

"Thanks." He took it from my proffering hands and cracked it open. "_Now _we can go."

"Alright!"

* * *

The road seemed to stretch on for years and years. I gazed dreamily through my sunglasses towards the horizon where the sun was disappearing – just like in a movie, I thought. It was seven thirty, and the sun had only just begun to sink. Next to me, Sasuke groaned.

"What's up?"

"Nothing…" He said. And then, "I'm tired as fuck." I couldn't help but 'aw' him as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We only have an hour and something left," I told him, smiling. "Then you can sleep all you like." I saw him smile a little, eyes on the road. "But don't fall asleep, because then we'll go off the road, and we'll probably die."

"That's a cheerful thought."

"Uh… shhhh."

"Talk to me, or I might just…" Smirking, he moved the car over the deserted road dangerously. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut until I felt the car go back to it's smooth pace. Sasuke was chuckling next to me.

Once I was sure that we weren't inside a burning hunk of metal, I turned and dramatically hissed out, "Sasuke, you jerk!" To this, he merely chuckled.

"Heh, should have seen your face."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WE COULD HAVE DIED." I said loudly, though, inside, I wanted him to do it again. For teh lulz.

"Nah, we wouldn't have." He told me, the softness of his voice portraying both his tiredness and, what I felt was, his sincerity.

* * *

It felt like ages until the white sign loomed above us:

**WELCOME TO**

**SUNAGAKURE**

"Eeeh!" I squealed, "Sasuke, we made it!"

"An epic adventure, so it was." He drawled, the sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Troll."

"You can't say that unless it's over the internet, idiot."

"I love you."

"Are you high?"

"No, we're in SUNA, BIATCH."

"Hn." _Freak._

* * *

As predicted, we arrived at the beach house by nine. It had the appearance of a simple log cabin on stilts. It was cute.

We dragged everything out of the car, talking in murmurs. Sasuke and I then climbed the small, wooden staircase that led to the French windows letting us into the tiny building.

Karin was in the kitchen, probably cooking something tasty. Hey, we're teenagers, we eat _a lot_.

"So you finally arrived!" She said, grinning.

"Is that stir fry?" Sasuke asked, the tiredness he claimed earlier magically disappearing as he leant over the stove. Karin batted his chin with the back of her hand.

"Not yet!"

"Okay, okay." He sighed, "Where's our room?" He asked, looking around.

"Oooh, '_our_' room, Sasuke?" Karin teased, eyebrows raised. He gave her a disapproving look before stalking down the narrow hallway. Less than a moment later, we heard his footsteps returning. "Yeah, so where?"

"Right at the end of the hall," Karin told him, shaking her head. He flicked two fingers off the side of his head.

"Gotcha." And then he disappeared again. I was about to speak when Karin raised a finger and waited expectantly, leaning against the granite countertop. Sasuke's head appeared around the side of the door again. "Where is Suigetsu?"

Amused, I giggled. Karin shrugged.

"Our room, probably." She said.

"Aah…"

And then he vanished. Karin returned to the sizzling mixture of vegetables and meat in the wok.

"Why are you cooking? It's almost... ten?"

"Are you hungry?" She asked me. I admitted that I was, she smiled wisely, "And that, dear Kari, is why I am cooking at nine in the evening." I nodded in understanding, "You should go and unpack, and I'll call you all when it's ready, 'kay?"

"Whatever you say, Karin." I grinned and dragged my bags down the narrow hallway to where Karin had told us that Sasuke and I were staying.

It wasn't heavily furnished, just a low double bed and two bedside tables with drawers on either side of it. There was a large window to the side and opposite that, a door to what I could only guess was a bathroom or something. The walls were painted a soft cornflower blue and the bedding was a shocking white. I could hear a shower running and assumed that Sasuke was in it.

I quickly unpacked my clothes, somehow squashing them all into the three shallow drawers and whipped my laptop out.

As if I would ever leave home without it.

I logged onto Facebook, because, let's admit it, that's what we all do the moment we open the internet. There wasn't much going on at all. Sakura Haruno was at Hinata Hyuuga's, Hinata Hyuuga was with Sakura Haruno. Not much at all.

Minutes later, Sasuke walked out of the bathroom at that moment pulling a black t-shirt over his damp hair. My eyes snapped away from him with the realization that I had been staring.

Can you blame me? He's... he's hawt.

"Feeling like a perv?" He asked, teasingly. Damn, he'd noticed me!

"You're a bit up yourself, Uchiha..." I mumbled in reply. He shrugged.

"I'm allowed to be, I'm hot."

My jaw dropped, and then I started laughing. "You're so full of yourself!"

"Like I said, I'm allowed to be." He said, smirking. Sasuke flopped down onto the bed next to me. "Oh dear..." He drawled.

"What?"

"Do you do anything other than spam your Facebook with 'I love Sasuke?'"

"...What? I haven't posted anything since—" The Uchiha leant over me and typed the phrase he'd just spoken aloud into the status box, grinning as I attempted to bat him away (gently though, I didn't want to damage him). "For the third time today, you love yourself way too much."

"Eh." He sighed, "When's the food ready?"

"As soon as Karin says." I answered, typing his name into the search bar. His wall was covered in posts from his fan club, telling him to enjoy his holidays and to take it easy. I almost rolled my eyes, but then remembered that there was nothing they could really do to threaten me since Sasuke had already told me that he wanted to try out this relationship for real. It made me happy to know that. "I bet you have a million comments on your photos."

"Hn." He grunted, looking at something on his phone. I took this as a yes and clicked on his profile picture, the one of him and myself at the cinema a month or so ago.

**Comments:**

**Ami Teriyaki **_Sasuke you look so cute! I wish I was there._

**Lin Haruki **_Kari's very lucky to have you..._

**Hina Fujiwara **_OMGGGGGGGG. xx_

**Kimi Hayate **_Cute picture, you two._

There were more, but I wasn't interested in seeing them. Next. Sasuke and Suigetsu in class, looking bored, comments about how adorable they looked... next... more Sasuke and Suigetsu... next...

"Woah. Um. I think I'm just going to re-christen you 'Abs', because... hi." I told Sasuke, hiding my face behind my hair. Sasuke glanced over at the screen and chuckled.

The picture had been taken in May. It was Sasuke, his hair especially messy, wearing his favoured black skinnies that fitted perfectly around his small hips, boxers peeking out, and nothing else. He'd taken it on his phone, and his head was tilted, as if he was too focussed on taking the picture to really care that he was half naked.

He probably didn't care actually.

"Sasuke, you whore..." I muttered, my eyes practically eating the computer screen. He didn't reply but made some sound claiming that he'd heard me.

"_You guys, there's food here, if you want it_." Karin said from the kitchen. Sasuke was up immediately, stuffing his phone into his pocket and practically jogging down the hallway towards the kitchen and living room.

"You greedy shit..." I murmured, smiling to myself, shutting the laptop closed and following him.

So much for being tired...

* * *

**Happy new year, you guys! I hope you're all having a wonderful start to twenty-eleven. I'm stuck with a freakin' cold and this serious need for a haircut. It's just getting way too thick! It's annoying. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone! We're almost at one-hundred. Ah, jizz. **

**I know I said this chapter would be meatier, I lied. It was supposed to be like, the trip and then day one at Suna, but I got this amazing idea in my head and changed it. Next chapter is all Suna, I'll try to aim for five-thousand to seven-thousand words next time. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was a little random, but... eh. :'D**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop me a review! **

**YourChemicalRomancex**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE  
- By the Sea -**

Karin and Suigetsu had fallen asleep on the couch together after dinner, Karin with her head on Sui's shoulder and he with his arm around her. It was a heart melting sight, in my eyes, and I couldn't resist but take a photograph of the two of them to upload onto my computer later. Sasuke stood up silently, switched the television off while I covered the two in the white duvet from their room and then tiptoed out of the living area which included the kitchen and lounge.

"Right." I breathed as I shut the door to our room, "I need a shower."

"It's half past twelve?" Sasuke said, questioningly.

"I don't care, I smell." I informed him seriously. "Give me ten minutes." And with that, I whipped my pyjamas (grey shorts and yellow tank top, of course!) as well as toothbrush and a towel and all of my hair stuff and... and the list continues. I then skipped into the bathroom, loving the way it still smelled slightly minty from when Sasuke had been in there.

Okay, now I just had to figure out how the actual shower worked. It wasn't like the ones in Sasuke and my own homes, where you just turn the dial and it's automatically warm, it was one of those old ones with seven million different settings.

"Please don't tell me that you're staring at the shower dials..." Sasuke's voice drawled from the door. I whipped around to see him standing in the doorway. He'd changed again, this time into red and black pyjama pants and... and that was it. After gawking at him for a moment in all of his perfection of lean, toned muscles and smooth skin, I straightened,

"Sasuke!" I hissed, "I could be _naked _right now!" He snorted and swept past me, reaching over to show me how it worked.

"You twist this one and it turns on. You twist this one and it gets hotter. Move this one if you want it colder. Got it?" He said, referring to the tap-like twisty things. Black, red, and blue.

"Oh, _duh_! I could have worked that out. Given time."

"Yeah, the whole ten minutes..."

"Quiet, you." I said, leading him out of the small bathroom space and closing the door in his face with a 'thank you!' before locking it this time. God knows why I didn't lock it the first time. Silly me.

* * *

"Feel better?" Sasuke asked when I walked out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair.

"No! Don't look at me! My face is still naked!" I cried, shielding my head from him with the fluffy white towel I had been using on my hair and feeling my way around the room. That was when I felt his strong arms encircle me and pull me backwards onto his bare chest.

"You wear too much makeup..." He said quietly. I sighed a little, relaxing in his grip. Isn't that what every girl wants to hear from their boyfriend? That they can be comfortable with bed hair, in sweats and a hoodie, without any makeup on? And, though that hadn't been exactly what he'd said, it still gave me that choking feeling in my throat. Lack of air, or something.

"You're so stupid." I mumbled, playing with his fingers.

"Hn, you can't take a compliment."

"You... suck."

"_Mature_, Kari." He said, I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. Amused, I giggled, turning my neck to join my smiling lips with his for a moment, and then pulled away. He let out a disappointed sigh and slid over while I dropped my things back into my bag and switched the light off and slipped underneath the blanket next to him.

It wasn't dark, since the moon's light was flooding in from the large window beside Sasuke, and I could make out his sharp features in the dimness; his perfectly flawless, pale skin and soft, messily spiked up hair. The way his thick, dark eyelashes would almost brush against his cheeks when he blinked. I grinned sheepishly when his eyes focussed in on me.

"...Creep."

"I'm _allowed_ to, you're hot." I mimicked his earlier words.

"Hm," _Smirk. _I _really _liked that smirk, the one when his teeth showed and it almost looked like smile. I liked it even more when he smiled. He'd get this little dimple to show in his left cheek. "Okay, no, seriously, is there something on my face?" How embarrassing. I would have to get control of my staring habits.

"No, sweetie, I was just thinking." I said, leaning my cheek on my arm and closing my eyes. Beside me, Sasuke muttered out a 'whatever'.

Sleep came quicker than the two of us had anticipated.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

Sasuke was almost disappointed when he heard Kari's way-too-happy voice calling him from the realm of dark warmth. "Wake up, Sasuke!"

He growled and rolled over, burying his head underneath the duvet and attempting to shut out the light that was burning through his eyelids. Last time he checked, Kari wasn't a morning person, what changed? "I don't wanna..."

"You _have_ to, we're hitting the beach!"

"Five more minutes..." He groaned.

"Don't think I won't sit on you..."

"I don't c_are_." He sighed, the duvet was ripped from his body and a new weight landed on top of him. "Oof!" He refused to open his eyes and wriggled away from the tiny hands poking at him, until he started chuckling.

"Sasuke Uchiha, are you ticklish?" Kari asked him, stopping momentarily and staring at him, bewildered. When he didn't answer, she simply jabbed him in the ribs. Sasuke's eyes snapped open immediately and he grabbed a hold of her wrists with a determined smirk. She struggled, laughing when she finally got free. "I knew that'd wake you up!"

"Can you get me some coffee, _please_?"

"Since you asked so nicely..." The brunette smiled and slid off of him, flouncing off down the hall.

Sasuke lay still for five seconds before sitting up and walking sleepily into the bathroom. He stared stupidly at his reflection in the mirror, trying to flatten his sleep mused hair. Why in the name of God did he have such strange hair?

He was surprised at how well he and Kari were getting along. They were usually ready to claw each other's eyes out, despite being attracted to one another. Sort of.

"Whatever..." He breathed out, coating the dark blue toothbrush he was holding in toothpaste and stuffing it in his mouth.

* * *

Karin and Suigetsu were already up, cleaned, and dressed. Karin was busy at the stove and pushed a mug towards me.

"Sasuke's." She said, "I figured that's his only reason for waking up."

"Oh, no, I attacked him." I explained. Karin raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and made my way back down the hall to the blue room.

Sasuke, probably hearing me in the bedroom, walked backwards slowly, eyeing me. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen: the messy hair; the raised eyebrow; the _shirtlessnes;_ and, of course, the random toothbrush sticking out of the side of his mouth. We just stared at each other before Sasuke retreated from the doorway, returning a moment later and taking the mug of coffee from me and sipping it as if it would keep him alive.

Well, it would keep him awake, at least. Setting down on the bedside table, he reached under his pillow for his phone, checked the time and fixed me with a small glare.

"What's wrong with you?"

I giggled, guiltily. "Ehee..."

"It's not even ten yet." He growled, looking longingly back at his pillow. I raised my hands in defence.

"I was woken up by Karin and Sui, actually." I said, "And you can't blame me for being excited."

At this, Sasuke snorted, "Fair, but you owe me."

"I don't mind." I said walking out grinning, leaving Sasuke to get ready.

Karin and Suigetsu were sitting on the couch, almost matching. Sui in his grey board shorts and Karin in her black denim ones, both of them wearing loose purple t-shirts and stuffing towels into one of the bags that the redhead had brought with her. I was wearing my own white denim shorts and a dark blue tank top.

I have a lot of tank tops...

"Are we meeting Juugo?" I asked the room, Suigetsu nodded.

"Yep."

"And Temari," Karin added, "I can't wait to meet her, I mean, I only _saw_ her at Sui's party, and I've only ever spoken to her twice, and that was on IM."

"She's kind of like you, in that... sassy-bitch kinda way."

"Well thanks for that, dearest— Sasuke, nice of you to join us."

"Hn." Came the reply from the doorway. I turned to see Sasuke wearing a light grey polo t-shirt, surprised to see the small red and white fan symbolising the Uchiha family's clothing brand sewn into the left side of the front of his shirt. He also wore a pair of white shorts. I realized that this was the first time I'd seen him in anything other than his skinnies or pyjamas.

Actually, I guess it was the pyjamas that were the first time, but whatever. He probably only wore those for decency. No doubt that at home he's comfortable to walk around in his boxers.

Blush.

"You want food?" Karin asked distractedly handing him a tomato. Sasuke took it with a grateful nod. "Both of you," She addressed us, "go get whatever you want to take to the beach. Sun screen, towels, whatever."

"It wouldn't matter if we forgot anything, Karin, quit nagging." Sui told her. I moved to the French windows that lead out of the house and looked over the stretch of road towards the beautiful, bright blue hues of the ocean beyond us. The white sand was mostly covered by colourful tourists and all of their gear.

It was true, what Suigetsu had said. If we were to forget anything, it wouldn't be more than a trip across the road and into the house.

I stood up and skipped back to mine and Sasuke's room, gathering the things I thought I might need. I was already wearing the blue bikini that I had bought with Karin underneath my clothes for a quicker change. I then stuffed them all, along with my phone, into the dark and light blue, striped, linen bag that I had brought with me for just this occasion. I then turned around and happened to slam straight into Sasuke. Face-chest. Nice.

"Watch out," He said, a hand on my shoulder as he sidestepped me and passed into the room through the narrow doorway. I glanced back at him for a moment and then continued on my way.

* * *

The heat was absolutely suffocating as the four of us stepped outside. It was even hotter than yesterday in the cars. I looked at my pale skinned friends and laughed to myself. They were going to be complaining more than anything at the end of the day. No matter how much sunscreen anybody put on, the Suna sun would beat down and suck out any moisture and scorch it.

Not that I wanted anything bad to happen to my dearest friends.

The sunglasses that Sasuke had given me were sitting on top of my head, and I pulled them down and looked at him. Gosh, he was cute. He was wearing his own shades on top of his head, walking casually with his hands in his pockets, head down. Suigetsu was talking to him about something or other, and I could hear the Uchiha grunting occasionally. Karin and I were walking behind them, the redhead was commenting on how much she loved the houses here.

"They're so... big!"

Sasuke and Sui both turned, eyebrows raised and playful smirks on their lips, "That's what _she _said," Sui called over. I rolled my eyes and jogged after Karin as she ran quickly up behind her boyfriend to punch him in the arm.

"That wasn't what I meant, silly..." She whined. He chuckled and leant down to kiss her. Sasuke and I both averted our eyes and awkwardly ended up with our eyes locked. Then we swiftly turned and directed our gazes towards the tarmac road that we were walking across. I noticed fondly the little gains of sand that the wind had brought onto it.

"Awkward turtle..." I mumbled. Sasuke snorted slightly.

"We're creating an army of them." He joked. I smiled and looked around for something to talk about.

"Look how many people there are!"

"That wouldn't have been the first thing to escape my notice." He said, bluntly. I hummed lightly.

"Fair point," I said, Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you're usually bullying me by the time we abandon Sui and Karin."

"...True," He replied, smirking. I laughed lightly, then taking the opportunity to link my arm through his, just the way his mindless fangirls tried to do at school.

Only, he let me do it.

"Is that Juugo?" Sui asked behind us, Sasuke and I shot our eyes in the direction of the towering, tanned man jogging up the beach and waving a huge hand in our direction. A few heads turned, following his enormous form, and many eyes immediately found his targets. And most of those eyes latched onto the teenager standing beside me. I made sure to stand closer to Sasuke as the four of us made our way towards the taller male.

"You get in alright?" He asked, Karin nodded.

"We got in fine! The apartment is _fantastic_!" She said enthusiastically. Sasuke smirked and nodded in greeting, Juugo just nodded back. Neither the two were very talkative, and so a nod was generally acceptable between the two of them. I unclipped myself from Sasuke and went over to place an arm around the big guy's shoulders.

"How are you? Is Temari with you?" I asked, drawing back from the hug and looking over the crowds for... her.

Huh? How was that going to work? The beach was absolutely crowded. It would have been like searching for a needle in a haystack. And I have no doubt that that is a very difficult task.

"I'm fine, and yes, Temari is with me. Her brothers, too."

"Her brothers? Aw, really?" I asked, excitedly. I hadn't seen either of them in longer than I hadn't seen Temari. I kind of missed them...

"Mm, come, I'll take you to them." He replied, a small smile on his face. I followed him eagerly, Sasuke, Karin, and Juugo trailing after the pair of us.

It wasn't long until we reached them. The two pale Subaku brothers lying in the sun, and the dirty blonde with her hair in the usual four, messy bunches stood up and bounced towards us.

"Kari!" She said, dropping her usually cool exterior to hug me. I squeezed her back, a huge grin splitting across my face.

"So good to see you!" I squealed, then remembered the three behind me. "Oh, this is Karin," I told her, pushing my redheaded friend forward.

"Hey, nice to meet you, face to face." Temari said, smirking. Karin smirked back and stuck out her hand.

"You too." The glasses wearing teen said, shaking her hand. Then she pulled her close and hugged her, and all the tension that might have been between them (I wouldn't know, I don't _do _tension. Unless it's with Sasuke) disappeared.

"This is Sui, well, Suigetsu, but we call him Sui, because... we can..." I babbled, Temari nodded in his direction, "He's also Karin's boyfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you, Temari." He said, suavely. She tipped her chin up, hand on her hip.

"And you, Sui."

"You've... you've met Sasuke..." I said, smirking at his indignant huff.

"I have, but I don't believe he was aware of the two of us meeting. A little bit smashed, weren't we, Sasuke? Did some incredibly stupid things that night. Giving me your phone, making out with a skank whilst dating my best friend... You better treat her right, boy."

"Hm, some of the things I did were completely unintentional." He replied, lip curling deviously. She shook her head, amused.

"Temari." She said.

"Sasuke." He replied. The two smirked and silently agreed that they'd never speak of that particular incident again. I was glad, they all seemed to like each other.

"Oh, is it my turn for introductions?" She asked, her two brothers finally standing up, joining the group. I smiled widely at them.

"Gaara, sweetie, how are you?" I asked the redhead. He glanced up at me from behind thick, black eyeliner.

"I've been well..." He said, voice dark. I continued to grin, that was what he was always like. I hugged him briefly, and was surprised to feel one of his hands wrap around my waist in response. Gaara never hugged. It wasn't his thing...

"Kankuro! ...Hi." I said, a little more awkwardly and hugging him around the neck. He, being the more relaxed of the Subaku siblings, squeezed me back. Temari and the others stood patiently, Sasuke and the blonde well aware of my currently shaky relationship with the older of the two brothers. I didn't really know how he was feeling.

After I had rudely broken up with him, Kankuro and I hadn't spoken much at all. It was difficult to know what he was thinking, how he was feeling.

It reminded me a lot of someone else I knew. Someone with soft, spiky, dark hair, and seemingly bottomless black eyes, and a _reallyreallyreally_ cute smile. I moved back to my favourite unreadable little ice-cube and waited for Temari to speak.

"These are my brothers," She said, "Gaara, and Kankuro. Kankuro, Gaara, this is Karin, Sui, and Sasuke."

"Hey!" Karin greeted, Sasuke mimicked Temari's previous tipping of the chin. Suigetsu raised a hand, a friendly 'what's up?' following.

We talked for a bit before the boys decided they wanted to take to the beach. Whipping off their shirts, they all started to walk away until Karin, Temari, and myself all screamed their names.

"Suigetsu!"

"Sasuke!"

"Gaara, Kankuro, Juugo!"

"...What?" They all called back. I raised a finger and beckoned them over, a bottle of sunscreen in my other hand and a frown on my face. They all groaned like children and trudged over the sand back towards us, Sasuke grabbed the bottle out of my hand and walked past me, murmuring something about sounding like his mother.

And that sort of got me, ya know? Because Sasuke's mother was dead. He also seemed to realize what he'd said and hesitated in his steps for a split second, then continued to make his way back towards our things. He dropped down in the sand and began spraying the cream over his skin and rubbing it.

"I'll do your back, if you like," I said, kneeling down next to him.

"Hn."

"Yes?"

"Hn..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means, hn."

"Whatever you say, sweetie." I grinned, taking the bottle from him and pressing on the nozzle so that the cream sprayed onto his pale shoulders. "Damn, it must be a bitch to have such fair skin." I commented, massaging the sun defence in.

"Yeah," He agreed, there was silence for a while, and then he spoke. "Question."

"What is it?"

Sasuke lowered his voice, "Why has that one kid got a Kanji tattoo on his forehead?"

"Why has Kiba got those fangs tattooed on his cheeks?" I retorted, "I don't know." I said softly. Sasuke shrugged. _It was worth a shot._

Finally, the boys got to their feet again and pelted down the beach towards the water. We weren't far from it, and could make out our boys easily due to Juugo's extremely tall, tan figure in his black shorts and Suigetsu's bright, white hair.

"Uh, excuse me?" A timid voice said, a girl of about our age approached Temari, Karin and myself, sunbathing. I looked up at her, she was with two friends.

"Are you alright?" I asked. The girl nodded, pressing her hands together.

"We couldn't help but notice that you were with those guys over there, and—"

"Forget it," Temari said shortly, "The one with the dark hair is taken."

One of the girls groaned, "He is?"

"I'm afraid so." The sassy blonde told her, I looked away, almost shamefully. The girls had been polite, friendly. Not like Ami and her cronies back in Konoha. _Those bitches..._

"Oh, well, thanks for telling us. It might have been embarrassing if we'd..." She trailed off and giggled nervously, "We'll be going now. Bye!"

"See ya." Temari replied, the girls thanked her again before shooting off down the beach. Temari smirked, "You haven't even been in Suna a full day and you've already got girls after your boys." She chuckled.

Karin sat up in her bright red bikini and leant on her elbow, "I don't think they would have given Sui a second look if they saw what Sasuke was wearing. I'm not being funny, but he looks _hot_ in those shorts."

"He's very attractive," Temari agreed.

"Excuse me, you two... I do believe the pair of you are going out with his best friends at this current moment in time." I told them, giggling.

"...Eh." They shrugged.

"Suigetsu doesn't mind me saying other guys are hot." The redhead announced.

Temari nodded sagely, "And if Juugo does, he's too polite to say anything."

"Awwhh... how cute is that? Your boyfriends trust you enough with other guys."

My blonde friend raised an eyebrow, "Sasuke doesn't trust you?" She questioned.

After a thoughtful pause, I shrugged, "I don't know... he knows I went out with Kankuro. Oh, wait. Karin, you didn't know that. I went out with Kankuro, and it ended badly with me breaking up with him and him still liking me," I drawled, as if the subject was boring. Temari pursed her lips. She had always frowned upon the way I had dumped her darling older brother. "And earlier, when I hugged him, Sasuke was all like... glare..."

"I saw that!" The redhead exclaimed.

"Possessive Sasuke... rawr." Temari said quietly, causing Karin and I to laugh loudly.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

The bright blue ocean water was cool against his quickly warming skin. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, and the two brothers had been doing some male bonding for the best part of ten minutes now, and Sasuke was finding that he disliked the two Subaku siblings intensely.

The redheaded one seemed to have fixed him with a distrusting gaze and appeared to observe him delicately. He also had a new tendency to call him, 'Uchiha,' instead of Sasuke. And Sasuke couldn't remember telling him his second name. He didn't recall Temari introducing him as 'Sasuke Uchiha,' and Kari hadn't used his last name at any point in meeting with the Subaku family.

There was also that other guy, Kankuro, the one that Kari had gone out with before him. Sasuke felt it was only natural for him to distrust the heavily built brunette, since Kari had mentioned that he may or may not still have feelings for her.

On one hand, they had broken up on bad terms, but on the other hand, she was cute and funny and friendly. What wasn't there to like? Ignoring all the bad things, like how she would honestly state things without a second thought, or how she seemed to know when and why he was feeling down and usually urged him to talk about it. That was the most _annoying_ thing about her. She wouldn't let things _go_ like a normal person.

But, he supposed, that was what he liked the most about her.

Suigetsu punched the white, loosely aired ball into the air towards Sasuke. It was a game of volleyball or something similar whilst messing around in the sea. It was dull, Sasuke would much more have preferred the girls to join in, but _noooo..._ they had to work on their _tans._

Psh. Females.

"Sui, you're with the redhead, right?" Kankuro asked casually as his fist connected with the ball. Sasuke pushed through the water to get closer to the conversation, suddenly extremely interested in as to why the brunette was so interested. Suigetsu took notice of his best friend's curious, calculating gaze.

"Yeah, that's right. Her name's Karin." He said, tone light. But, of course, he was suspicious. He didn't know these people and they were asking about his girlfriend. Karin wouldn't have noticed it, but Sui would take a bullet for that girl. Despite her smarts, she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Sasuke inwardly smirked at this thought, Karin would have punched him for it.

"She seems cool. Red eyes?"

"Her mom's," Sui replied, "though don't mention her parents, she's a Care kid."

"Right, right..." Kankuro trailed off, hitting the ball in Sasuke's direction again, "And you're with Kari, right?"

"...Correct." Sasuke answered. He didn't bother to hide the cold, blunt suspicion in his voice.

"Yeah, she's a nice kid." Kankuro said casually.

"I agree. But listen, I know you and her went out at one point." Sasuke genuinely tilted his head in the way that he did when he was confused, "You don't still like her, do you?"

"No, man," Kankuro laughed easily, "but Gaara does."

"Kankuro!" The redhead shot an almost horrified glare at his older brother, who chuckled at him and waved a dismissive hand.

"Uchiha,"

"Hn?"

"It's not true."

"...It better not be." Sasuke muttered to himself, and then came to the realization that he was acting... _jealously_? Was that for real? Sasuke Uchiha... jealous over a girl he'd only come to realize that he actually liked in the past two weeks. Shocked by this revelation, he nearly missed the ball that came at him from Suigetsu. "I'm going back to the girls." Sasuke announced, "Thirsty." He explained, walking out of the water and across the sand, his eyes focussed on the three girls ahead of him.

That was before his vision was invaded by a certain somebody with a violet, straight cut bob, and huge brown eyes in a blindingly white two piece. She threw her arms around him excitedly.

"Sasuke! I didn't know you were going to be in Suna this week! What a _coincidence!_" The girl squealed, Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and resisted the urge to sigh or make some rude comment, which was exactly what his brain was insisting he should do.

"Ami," He bit out once she had retracted herself from his toned body.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked, a slight frown forming on her features.

"Hn." _Not particularly._

"I'm here with friends, you know them, they came to one of my parties. You know, Rikku, Kureaa, Natarii. We're staying at one of the Natarii's, though, her house is the biggest. Who are you staying with?"

"Karin and... Suigetsu and Kari."

"Oh, really? Kari?" The girl's bright smile faltered, "Well, Sasuke, you have _got_ to get yourself over on Friday. Nat's having a party, one of the biggest in Suna, besides the Subaku's, but they don't really throw many anymore, apparently. All of the high school kids come, you'd have a chance to check out any competition before the tournament. Kari too, she'll probably be forced onto the team by that Naruto kid..." The girl said, bitterly.

"Sounds... interesting. Where at?" He asked, seriously considering Ami's offer, even though Kari and her went together like oil and water. The brown eyed girl looked ecstatic and pointed to a large, grey building close, but not too close, to the beach-side apartment in which he and his friends were staying. The house looked about the same size as Kari's, from a distance, and Sasuke brought his thoughts back to the girl watching their exchange curiously barely one minute's walk from him.

"Doors open at seven, perhaps you and I can finish what we started last time." She whispered, blushing. Sasuke felt his eyes narrow.

"Don't be too confident in _that_ idea." He breathed, "Thanks for the invite. We'll _all_ be there." He told her, leaving her feeling slightly deflated in the middle of the crowds.

* * *

Sasuke caught my gaze for a second and then finished his talk with the girl in the white bikini and continued walking towards Temari, Karin, and myself. He flicked his hair out of his eyes as I stood up to go and speak to him, unable to contain my curiosity. Sasuke usually ignored girls. He usually tried to be polite, since he had to keep up his family's image, but generally either had Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, or myself to scare the fangirls off of him. Or something like that.

"Who was that?" I asked, curiously, meeting him halfway. He had already caught some sun, it was alarming how quickly his skin had gone from its usual creamy white to bearing a slightly golden tint. "Oh, look at that, you're tanning!"

"I am?" He glanced at his arms, seeming pleased with this. "Oh, and that was Ami." I froze for a second.

"_Ami_?"

"Mm."

"Ami who wants to _cut me_?"

"Mm."

"Ami who wants to _rape you_?"

"Mm."

"_What's she doing here_?" I hissed, Sasuke shrugged.

"Summer holiday?" He replied, unsurely. I rolled my eyes. "She's staying with friends. They're having a party, I said we'd go."

"Why on _earth_ would you say that?"

"Chill out, Kari, it's just a party. And I said we would... because..." He seemed to be searching for a decent reason, "...because I can..."

His unsure tone cracked me up. "Oh, Sasuke, you're so silly, sometimes," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the girls. "You want something? A drink? Sunblock?"

"Nah, I just wanted to talk to you." He told me as we sat down on our sand covered towels. Karin and Temari sat up immediately, mumbling something about ice cream and skidaddaling before I even had the chance to reply to him.

"Well, they left rather quickly."

"Hn."

"What did you want, sweetie?"

"I spoke to Temari's brothers. I don't like them."

"Oh, please, you sound like a four year old. I told you that you wouldn't like them." Sasuke seemed to bite his lip at this, I snorted (very ladylike, I'm s_ure._), "Sasuke? Are you... worried I'm going to go off with those two, or something?"

Sasuke didn't smirk or snort at this, he raised his head and looked at me very seriously. "I don't think you'd do that, but I want you to promise that you won't spaz out at me if I... do something stupid."

I stared back into his dark, dark, eyes and reached up to press the tip of my pointer finger against his nose, then my middle digit and my thumb pulled caught onto his chin and I pulled him down to my level, "You're my boyfriend," I breathed, "I care about you more than I do those two. But Sasuke, if you hurt them, I will be forced to break your nose,"

He smirked, "I can deal with that," He whispered back and closed the gap between us. One of each of our hands supported us on the sandy towels; his other hand curled itself around the bare, tanned skin of my waist while my own lightly balanced itself on his chest. Our lips moved together softly, heads occasionally twisting. And then I felt something probing at the seam of my mouth and realized faintly that it was Sasuke's tongue. I quickly parted my lips and kissed him back straight away, my hand slipping around the back of his neck and playing with the shorted spikes of his dark, slightly damp hair.

"My, my, you two, talk about PDA." Came Suigetsu's sneering voice from somewhere nearby. I moved backwards, alarmed, while Sasuke let out a small groan of annoyance.

"You can talk, Sui." I told him, "With all of the things you and Karin do, I'm surprised neither of you have been arrested." The younger Hozuki brother just laughed.

I glanced back at Sasuke and smiled, unable to stop it. He shot back a small grin. No smirk, but a grin. Perfect teeth lined up and dimple appearing in his cheek. But as soon as it had come, it was gone as he reached into Karin's bag, searching for his phone and lying down to read his e-mails. I dropped in next to him and slipped my shades off of the top of my head so that I could sunbathe again without the worry of other girls making him their prey.

After all, I had _totally _just made out with him in front of the whole beach. Smirk.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Woooo! This was longer! ...Kind of, right? It's, like, fifteen pages worth on Microsoft Word. **

**Hey, you guys, guess what? ...It's three minutes to six in the morning. I've been up and typing this all night. I'm still not tired. Hooray for Coca-Cola!**

**I know, I'm so health oriented. I drink a glass of caffeine before attempting to sleep. Note sarcastic drawl to the health part. You know what? I'm just going to forget about it for now. Sleep is for the daytime. Interwebz is for teh night time. :3**

**I hope you all enjoyed the SasukexKari action in there, I'm progressing it, I swear. There were also a few foreshadowing phrases in there, did you spot any?**

**I realized something. My last chapter was... it was just like a filler episode. My sister came to me and was like, "...Dude, nothing happened." And I was like, "I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW. GIVE ME YOUR COMPUTER SO I CAN MAKE IT RIGHT AGAIN." And so she did, which is why I am posting this now.**

**Anywho, thanks for all the wonderful, positive feedback! I don't think I've had one bad review yet! All of you are so kind. Thank you, majorly. The reviews I've got honestly make the biggest smile crack onto my face, they're so funny! Thanks, everyone!**

**Review, please! **

**YourChemicalRomancex**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

**- Sunburn - **

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" Karin chanted in a childish voice while the rest of us stared curiously as she skipped over the sand, Temari following with a raised eyebrow.

Suigetsu sighed, smirking a little at her as she dropped into the sand next to me and smiled widely at him, ninety-cent whippy in hand, "Aw, crap, she's high."

Kankuro gave him a dumbfounded look, "High on sugar?"

"High on sugar." The Hozuki brother confirmed whilst Karin giggled like a four year old that was not too sure what exactly was going on.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, resting on his elbows. The redhead saw this and twitched slightly, then leant over me and, a finger poised and covered in the delicious, cool treat, and swiped it across his face. From one cheek, over the nose, and to the other cheek. Sasuke just closed his eyes and appeared to be taking calming breaths.

"Karin," He said darkly, "I'm going to count to four. In that time, you have to run as _far away _from me as you can. Understand?"

"Uh, what?"

"One… two…"

"I'm going, I'm going! Wait!" The redhead scrambled to her feet and sprinted as fast as she could from the fuming boy next to me.

"Three –four." Sasuke said as quickly as it took him to stand before he launched in her shrieking direction.

"Don't be too hard on her!" Sui called, chuckling. The boys all joined in with their deep, manly laughs. In the distance, Sasuke was easily catching up to the redhead whose screams we could hear from where we sat. The dark Uchiha caught her from behind, easily flicking her legs up so that she was flailing bridal style in his arms before he made his way down to the water and waded in. He then promptly dumped her before washing the ice cream from his face and then waving casually in our direction.

"SASUKE, YOU ASSSSS!" The cry came from a completely soaked redhead, her hair entirely flattened as she scraped it out of her eyes. Sasuke raised his hands in a gesture that said, 'what?' all innocent and such. I snorted.

"Those two are such _total_ retards." I said, shaking my head and looking down.

"I'm embarrassed to be seen in public with them when they get like this," Sui commented jokily. Juugo chuckled.

"Nah," Kankuro said, "they seem pretty decent." I looked at him, a little shocked. He seemed sincere, but somehow, Sasuke didn't like him. Maybe he just couldn't like him, because it's usually like that with people. Uneasiness around new people; not knowing who to trust…

Then again, Sasuke didn't really trust anybody, except for the people closest to him. Telling other people things about himself was too much of a risk. It could mess up his image, or something similar.

"What?" The larger teen questioned, seeming uncomfortable under my scrutinizing gaze.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"I see. Gaara doesn't _really _like you."

I sighed in relief, after checking that the redhead was nowhere in site,"I'd be afraid if he did."

"Because of Sasuke?" Kankuro asked.

"Sasuke would eat his face." I confirmed.

As if on queue, Sasuke and Karin appeared, their hair completely flattened by the sea water.

"Kari, Sui, get in that water right now." Karin demanded.

"No, I'm… I'm warm here…" I said, backing away from the redhead. Sasuke had surreptitiously sneaked behind me and suddenly yanked me up to my feet. Understandably, I screamed at the cold contact. "Sasuke! That's _cold_! _You're _cold! Let me go!"

"N'aw, look at him, look at how much he's enjoying abusing her."

"Don't _encourage _him, Karin, he's all wet!"

"Che," Sasuke snorted behind me and then let go. "Come on."  
"Fine. But I won't like it."

Dragged by the wrist through the sand, under the glaring eyes of many, many teenage girls, I followed Sasuke. Suigetsu and Karin sprinted into the salty, blue water without looking back. I kept my lips in a perfectly realistic pout – that was, until I realised that the dark teenager in front of me had turned and was smirking.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked suddenly.

"Why am I doing what?"

"Why are you smirking like that?"

"Because… I can…" He replied, sounding almost confused, "Am I not allowed to smirk anymore?"

"No, it just makes me think that you're plotting away evilly."

Sasuke chuckled, "Is that so?"

"Well, _yeah, _that's why I said it."

"Haha." Sasuke drawled, "Race?"

"Okay!" I replied, shooting off towards the water, laughing. I looked back to see where he was, only to have him sprint past me. What the actual fuck? How is _anybody_ so fast? I kept running, unable to stop myself until I tumbled into the smaller waves rolling onto the damper sand quite casually. "You suck." I told Sasuke when I'd waded to where he was.

"You lost, _you_ suck." He shot back, kicking water at me. I shrieked and kicked it back at him. Fight's on, bitch.

* * *

Once again, Karin and Suigetsu were lying in the sun and being cute. Everyone else had disappeared. So I was just sitting there, rubbing sunscreen into my arms for the nth time today, when the sun vanished. I looked up at the rude person who was currently blocking my warmth and was shocked to see Ami standing there and looking less like her usual, cocky self and much more like a distressed teenager.

"Kari," She said, "As much as I despise you, I need you. Right now. It's Sasuke."

I eyed her suspiciously for a moment. The wide eyes and fidgety posture could have been fake, but that thought hadn't even hit me after I heard that she was talking about Sasuke. And then I was standing up and brushing sand from my legs, "What's wrong with him?" I asked, walking in step with her.

"He's managed to find himself a punch bag." Was all she said. I stared at her.

"He _what_?"

"Some guy recognised him and said something about his mother being a 'MILF'." Ami gesticulated with her fingers. I rolled my eyes. "He heard him and flipped, I don't— there!" She pointed at a large crowd of shouting guys and shrieking girls. Ami and myself both ran at the crowd. My eyes instantly found Sasuke in the centre of the crowd glaring up at a guy that must have been a foot taller than him. The other guy was glaring down at him with a bloody nose as the two got ready to launch at each other. Boys in the group surrounding them were holding their girlfriends back who were either horrified or wanting to join in.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, "I can't stop those two, that guys the size of a building and Sasuke's too stubborn when he starts fighting."

"Isn't Juugo with you? Or Suigetsu? Or… or… Itachi? If that guy puts a scratch on Sasuke, I'm going to _cut him_." Ami seemed a little bit helpless and her whining tone leaked into me. Shit. Shit. Shit.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

Sasuke was _pissed the fuck off._ His entire body was shaking, his teeth were biting so hard into his lip that he thought he was going to draw blood.

He'd been walking to get himself a bottle of water when he'd seen this guy watching him with a curious intent. The taller male had casually come up to him and asked him if he was Sasuke Uchiha because his girlfriend had said he looked a lot like him. Sasuke had nodded and then listened to the guy reel off into an awkward bundle of words. He'd heard, "Shame about your mom. She was hot. I would have." And he'd simply lost it. Sasuke wasn't going to pretend that he hadn't because the guy's nose was bloody and lopsided. However, he did kind of wish that he hadn't, because it was only now that he was realizing how tall and scary-looking (in Kari's words) this guy was. _Whatever_, he thought. He'd been trained by the best, at what was supposedly the most respectable school in the country, and he knew his shit. This guy just looked like some giant ape that didn't know shit about self defence.

"Sasuke, don't you _dare _start fighting!" Somebody yelled, pushing her way through the crowd. One of the teenagers stuck an arm out and almost clotheslined her, had she not stopped in her tracks to glare at the person who had cut her short of a lecture, "Excuse me, what the _hell _do you think you're doing? That's my boyfriend!" She argued. Sasuke wasn't listening. He was too fixed on the guy in front of him, trying to make out his moves, trying to see when he would strike.

"Leave them. He shouldn't have punched Taki in the face."

"WHAT?" Kari's voice was distant, but Sasuke heard her and turned his head to glance at her. And that's when this guy, Taki, slammed the heel of his palm into the Uchiha's temples and everything went black. He was out cold before he'd hit the floor.

* * *

I watched, horrified, as Sasuke slipped from his tall, composed stance and dropped to his knees before landing face down in the sand. I had been too busy arguing with the boy that had stopped me getting to the two teenagers to see what this 'Taki' had done.

"Oh my god." I whispered. A few people laughed and the crowd dispersed. Ami followed me silently (for once) to bend over Sasuke and try to wake him up. What had _happened?_ How could anybody have beaten _Sasuke_?

"Ami… go get Juugo…"

"Where is he?"

"He's probably where you found me."

"…Right. You better take care of Sasuke, though." She added, just to remind me that she was still a bitch.

"He's my boyfriend. I'm not exactly going to slit his throat, am I? Now, go!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez."

I turned back to Sasuke, slapped his face a couple of times and then pulled him up so that he was with his back against my stomach.

"Come on, you stupid jerk, stop scaring me." I whispered unconsciously. Sasuke stayed the same.

"Is he all right?" Somebody asked as they passed us, I glanced up.

"I don't know. Have you got any water or… anything?" It was ironic how we were sitting ten metres from the sea. The kind lady whipped a bottle of water off of the ground – presumably it was Sasuke's and handed it to me.

"He dropped it when he hit that other boy…" She trailed off with a disapproving look on her face as she relived the moment.

"Thanks!"

"No problem, sweetie." The woman walked away. I unscrewed the cap on the bottle and glanced around Sasuke's face, then tipped the contents over his head. Sasuke groaned quietly. I inwardly jumped for joy and did teddy bear rolls. 'Cause… you can do stuff like that when you're inside my head.

"Are you okay? What happened? Does your head hurt? Say the alphabet backwards." I burbled, Sasuke raised a hand and placed it over his eyes.

"Kari, I can't do that. Legit."

"Oh, right, yeah. Me neither. I was just testing you."

"Mhm."

"What happened?" I repeated, seeing Karin and Suigetsu sprinting towards us with Juugo in the front over the top of his head.

"I…" He began, but then Karin's voice reached us.

"WHERE IS THAT ASSHOLE? I AM GOING TO KILL HIM."

"I'll tell you later." He said, sitting up perfectly and shifting to sit next to me.

"You better, I don't want any blanks, you got that, fool?"  
"Hn." Sasuke, despite himself, smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Sasuke! What the shit?" Karin cried, launching herself onto him and hugging him.

Suigetsu watched with a curious look on his face, "Why does she never glomp me like that?"

"'Cause I glomp you hard at night!" Her muffled reply came. I blanched.

"Too much information, you two…" I muttered.

"You're awake, though. That's good. Did that guy hit you?" Juugo asked.

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Yes. "

"But you hit him first, is that right?"

"Yes."

"Did you do any damage?" Karin asked, climbing off of the pondering Uchiha.

His lips curved up to the point where they parted and his teeth showed, "Broke his nose." He said, grinning. I recalled the crooked, bloody nose of the guy that had knocked Sasuke out. So, while Sasuke lost, he was still pretty whereas… well, that Taki guy couldn't have been pretty anyways.

"Nice, man." Suigetsu said, laughing whilst Juugo helped him up.

"Mm." Sasuke agreed, now on his feet. He glanced at me and said, "Kari and me are going back to the house. She's going to check my head."

"That can be translated as: RAPE MY FACE!" Karin cried, giggling. I slapped her arm playfully. "Sorry."

"No need to be jealous, Karin…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Come get our stuff with me." He said. I slipped my fingers through his and the two of us left our three friends standing in the background with eyebrows raised and knowing smirks on their faces.

"You don't seem like you got hit in the head at all." I said slowly. Sasuke made a noise in the back of his throat that might have been a scoff.

"I was trained by three of the best tai-jutsu teachers in Konoha. My brother was pretty much the champion of the world in martial arts. My ex-best friend and I enjoy the occasional death match. Trust me, I've taken worse things than a manly slap to the face."

"_A manly slap…_" I quoted, chuckling, "Weirdo."

"Hn."

"Ah, well, I'm glad he didn't break your nose in return."

"That would have been the end of the world." He drawled. I nodded. "That was sarcasm, Kari."

"Yeah, I guessed. Why don't you just use your good looks to your advantage?" I questioned.

"The only advantage is that you get girls." He replied, obviously not interested in the subject, "And you've seen how useless _that _advantage is."

"It's not so bad. Ami showed me where you were earlier. You might have—"

"Knocked that guy out." Sasuke finished, snappishly. I twisted my neck to get a look at him suddenly. He was biting his lip.

"Was it my fault that that Taki guy hit you?" I asked, squeezing his hand. He was silent, "Shit! I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"That's okay. No big deal." He replied, shrugging. I raised an eyebrow. This was so weird. If Sasuke had been hit by a guy, he would have been vengeful. He would have wanted to track Taki down and destroy him. Right now, the hardest thing about him was the way that his eyebrows were drawn together. But that could have been because of the harsh sunlight and the glare of the sand.

"Sasuke…"

"What…?"

"Please don't get into any more fights unless we're in school." I said slowly.

Sasuke snorted, and then saw that I was being serious. His fingertips added the lightest pressure on my knuckles as he replied, "I'll try."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sasuke and I reached the house in less than three minutes after we had collected our stuff. I shook the sand out of both of our towels and hung them over the handrail at the top of the stairs. Sasuke had disappeared indoors, I could hear him in the kitchen, probably scrounging up some food.

"Kari…"

"Huh?"

"What the hell is this?"

"…What?"

"It looks like it could do some serious damage. Like, to a lemon."

"…Sasuke… those are Karin's eyelash curlers…" I said, walking inside to see him eying the small device as if it were a bomb.

"Why would she want to go near her eyes with this?"

"Because it's how she stays pretty for Suigetsu."

"Psh, you girls are all overrated." He said, placing it back on the window-sill. I rolled my eyes.

"Not everyone is as naturally sexy as you are, douche."

"Hm… true." He said, honestly. My mouth dropped open. This boy… he's hot, but my gosh, doesn't he know it?

"You're so full of yourself." I told him, tapping my fingers against his shoulder. Sasuke hissed, "What?" My fingertips lingered on his skin for a moment. It had turned from that light golden to a dark shade of painful-looking red. "Oh, Sasuke, you're all burnt. You're so stupid."

"…Shut up, you don't have light skin. It's easier for you."

"I know, come here." I grabbed his hand and led him down the hall towards our room. I told him to sit before digging in my bath-bag and pulling from it a bottle of After-Sun. "This will sting."

"Uh huh," Sasuke sounded uninterested, and allowed me to carefully apply the cream to his searing shoulders and arms.

(YES, THAT'S RIGHT, BITCHES; I GOT TO WRAP MY HANDS AROUND HIS BICEPS. My life is now complete.)

When I was finished, I sighed and threw myself back into the sheets.

"You done?"

"Yep!" Sasuke flopped down next to me. "Is it okay?"

"It's a sun burn, Kari, chill out."

"I am chilled," I said, giggling, "Like an ice-cube. Only… I'm not cold."

"No?"

"No."

"That's a shame." Sasuke said, and rolled over so that he was balancing himself on his knees over me. He grinned. I held as much ground as I could whilst being very aware that he was only wearing his swim shorts, and me my bikini and denim shorts, and stared at him.

"Oh hell no, bitch, I'm the one in control here."

Sasuke twitched, "…What?"

"What?" I responded instantly.

"…Spaz…" He murmured and continued his descent towards my face. I looked right into his dark eyes just before he closed them and I shut my own, accepting the lips that fitted perfectly against mine.

Our lips slipped over each others in the kind of clumsy kiss in which you're not sure how far you should go. We _tongued _it on the beach, but would it be okay to do it now? I risked it, slipping my arm around the back of his neck and opening my mouth just that fraction wider to deepen the kiss we had going. Sasuke shifted, getting the idea and meeting my tongue with his without hesitation. One of his hands was on my leg, tugging at my knee joint and pulling me impossibly close to him.

Break for air.

His eyes were all glittery again, like I hadn't seen them since Mikoto had died. He looked almost happy and grinned sheepishly. It surprised me how shy Sasuke really was. He made out that he was so cocky and cool and he knew that he was hot, but he still had that, dare I say it, timid side to him. It made me feel powerful to see him like that. Heheh. I reached up a little, meeting him again. I could feel his warm breath feathering itself over my face—

'_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on…'_

I groaned, "Oh, god…"

"Talk about a mood killer." Sasuke muttered, rolling off of me and grabbing my phone from the bedside table. "Hello, this is Sasuke? Kari can't talk. I tied her up of course."

"Sasuke!" I gasped, trying to grab my phone from him. "Give me that!"

"…You hear that?" Sasuke asked into the phone and then handed to me.

"Hello?"

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTERI, SASUKE?_" The voice of my older sister screamed into the phone.

"Nothing, Keri." The Uchiha said, hopping off of the bed and going into the bathroom. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Keri? Why are you calling me?"

"_Oh, hey loser, it's nice to hear your voice too. I just wanted to tell you that I broke up with Kai."_

"YES!" I shouted, and then remembered that they _had _been going out for over a year, "Oh, I'm sorry, chick. Are you alright?"

"_I'm fine… I'm drunk, so I'm fine."_

"You're drunk? Where are you?"

"_I'm at home. With mom. We're both drunk."_

"_HI, KARI!" _My mom's cheerful voice sounded through the phone. I placed a hand over my face in embarrassment. I got pulled from making out with Sasuke to listen to my probably heartbroken sister and my mother.

"It's four in the afternoon." I reminded them.

"_Oh yeah…"_ Keri said, as if having an epiphany. Then the line went dead.

What…. The fuck?

"Weirdos." I muttered, just as Sasuke sauntered back into the room, chin over his shoulder as he tried to get a look at the back of his arm, "You're just lucky that my respectable mother and sister were pissed out of their heads, otherwise my mom might have called me home straight away."

"Haah."

"By the way, you never told me what happened with that guy named Taki. He was like the same height as Juugo, why would you pick a fight with him?"

"It's stupid, and it's in the past." Sasuke replied instantly, paying attention only to his arm, "And I don't know."

"You said you'd tell me what happened." I stated. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's stupid." He repeated.

"I don't care. Tell me."

"Kari, it doesn't matter."

"Sasuke, it does. You're probably gonna hunt that guy down for the rest of the week and when you find him, you're going to curb him. Because that's exactly what you're like."

"I'm glad you know me so well, Karissa."

I glared, "Don't use my full name."

Sasuke sneered, "What, _Karissa_?"

"Yes."

"Don't you like being called Karissa?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I _don't_." I shot back, folding my arms and crossing my legs eyeing him evilly.

"There's no need for you to act like a four year old just because I don't want to tell you something." Sasuke replied seriously.

"I'm not acting like a four year old."

"Take a look at yourself."

"I haven't got a mirror with me."

"What the hell…?" Sasuke gave me a dirty look before leaving the room. I stuck my tongue out at his retreating back, only proving the four year old point.

What the hell, okay? Seriously. We kiss, and then we fight. And I'm always the one who starts them, I know. And that was hardly a fight, but it still left me feeling a little pissed off. And Sasuke didn't exactly look cheerful.

I sighed and got off of the bed. I picked out a red T-shirt and slipped it on then walked through the house and onto the little balcony thing by the stairs that Sasuke was once again leaning on, surveying the crowds on the beach as they moved around lazily in the dying afternoon sun.

"I'm sorry." I said, locking my arms around his waist and making sure that I didn't press on his sunburn.

"For what?" He asked, not moving.

"For pushing you into telling me something; it was stupid."

"Oh. Okay."

"Please don't still be mad at me."

"I'm not."

"That's good." I released him, "You want food?"

"No."

"Sasuke, seriously, what's the matter?"

"I think I'm gonna go sleep. I'm tired." He said, turning around and squeezing my hand for a second before heading back the way I had just come. I watched him curiously, unable to understand him.

What am I saying? Nobody can understand him. I did feel really insensitive and mean and stupid, though. There was only one solution!

**To: Karin  
From: Kari  
****Karin, I think Sasuke's mad at me. D:**

**To: Kari  
From: Karin  
****Give him some space, he's probably just scheming. XD**

I shrugged. Karin's reply was weird, but she was the one who knew Sasuke better than me. So I smiled and went into the kitchen to prepare something like a meal for when the other two returned.

* * *

**Urgh. Worst chapter ever. And it took me ages. And there are, like, no words. Blame school everyone. BLAME SCHOOL. It's entirely their fault for pulling these end of Key Stage tests out on us and scaring the living shit out of us. *Grrr.***

**I'm sorry about the length, but I hope this was okay. Sasuke and Kari have a very peculiar relationships. If you didn't get anything, feel free to ask as this chapter is all over the place. ):**

**Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing! (ONEHUNDREDANDONE, BABIES. YES!) And review again? I LOVE YOU.**

**YourChemicalRomancex**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTYSEVEN **

**- ****Bagels -**

**Sasuke's POV.**

What was wrong with him? Why was he being such a dick? Sasuke couldn't work it out. He listened to the sound of bags moving and the clanging of pots and pans. Was Kari cooking? She was totally going to poison him. He knew it.

The Uchiha let a breath pass between his lips. His back was stinging like a bitch, his girlfriend obviously thought that he was pissed with him – he wasn't! In all honesty, he didn't know why he was acting like such a… _whatever_. And to top it off, he had a migraine that was attempting to obliterate his brain. He lifted a hand to the side of his head where the Suna guy had hit him.

Sasuke was ready to admit that he had most definitely underestimated that guy. And he was also ready to admit that he was regretting it.

The dark haired teen picked himself up from the bed that he had dropped onto earlier and went to the drawers packed into the bedside table on the side closer to the door, to _his_ side. He pulled out a red, cotton t-shirt that he hoped wouldn't rub too hard on his scorched skin. Damn, this was why he wore clothes! He smirked faintly when he realized that if he were to go and join Kari in the kitchen, he'd match her – red shirt and white shorts.

Sasuke thought for a moment. It had been a pretty random mood that he had pulled on her. She must have been so confused by his turn in attitude. He'd go and speak to her, for sure. He wasn't going to be the one to ruin her holiday.

…After a cold shower.

* * *

I was actually cooking food, and nothing was going wrong! I was so proud of myself. I couldn't smell anything burning, I couldn't see anything that was a rancid green or unappealing… yes! Of course, my culinary skills weren't quite up to Karin's standards, but still. I was doing something I didn't usually do, and I wasn't failing at it!

…I mean, sure, it was only hotdogs and all you had to do was stick a sausage in a microwave, but whatever.

Screw Karin and her fancy stir fry.

I had just completed putting together the final hotdog and putting it on the top of the other… few that I had made. Maybe later we'd go out and hand the rest to the homeless… hehe.

"That's a lot of food for such a tiny person." A smooth voice commented from the hall. Sasuke was leaning against the beam looking slightly more cheerful than he had the last time I'd spoken to him.

"Mister Uchiha, if that was a jab at my height, I'm afraid that I am going to have to force-feed you an ice cream." I replied in a superior tone. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders slowly and I chuckled, "You want one?"

"Sure." Sasuke replied walking over and taking the roll from me.

"I was thinking we should go out later, see if there are any cool shops near here… find a Starbucks?" I suggested, dropping onto the squishy green sofa next to Sasuke, "'Cause we all know what you're like without a _real_ coffee." Sasuke snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned

"Not much. You smell nice, though." I told him, hitting the 'on' button on the remote.

Sasuke glanced at me, "…Thank you." He said, sounding as if I was a terrorist who had just allowed him to live.

"That's fine, sweetie. Oh my gosh! Look, we match!" I grinned, straightening my legs out and pointing to my white denim and his own board shorts. Along with my bright red shirt and his Unfledged top.

"I knew you were going to say that." He said, slipping the remote from my hands and flipping channels. "See that girl, there?" He asked me, eyeing the television and gesturing to a busty blonde wearing next to nothing in a music video.

"Who? Her?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, a smirk curving on his face, "I know her."

"What's her name?"

"Hitomi." He answered, "She went out with my brother."

"She did?" I asked, squinting at the TV. The girl didn't seem at all like she would be associated with Itachi. She seemed like a real slut to me. Then again, it's not my place to judge. She was a dancer, and she was only wearing her underwear for the sake of the music video.

"I know right?" Sasuke said quietly, "She doesn't seem Itachi's type. Is that what you're thinking?"

How did he know that? "Yeah, it's like Itachi's the sexy hippie and she's a chick with no morals." I said before I could stop myself. Sasuke chuckled deeply beside me.

"Sexy hippie?" He quoted, "That's my older brother." He said, amused. "No, Hitomi was a nice girl."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but in all honesty, I'm finding that difficult to believe," I told the Uchiha. He shook his head.

"Notice that I said she _was _a nice girl. Until she got old enough to get into clubs. Drinking, drugs, parties… she changed, she's just trashy now. What you see is what you get." Sasuke told me. I shook my head, almost sadly.

"That's deep." I said. Sasuke nodded, "What happened with her and Itachi then?"

"They broke up, obviously. She kept on making up all these bitchy little rumours like, _he slept with her _and _he's the one that got me into all of this shit_. 'Tachi tried to help her out, but she was making the entire family look bad, so my dad made my brother break up with her."

"Oh, man. Your dad's scary."

"He just wants what's best for all of us in the long run. I mean, it was bad enough when the media found out about my mom and then started clawing their way into _my _private life. If those leeches got near Itachi – the future head of the company – and that girl's rumours got around, the entire Uchiha family would loose their credibility." Sasuke said, logically, finishing his hotdog.

I liked how he was sharing something so random with me. It was nice to know that he was finally able to drop his guard around me and say so many things that I might not be trusted with. But, of course, I would always be a trustworthy friend to Sasuke. No matter who scratched around at his private life.

"When you say that after the media found out about your mom, they clawed their way into your business, what do you mean?" I asked. I thought it was a perfectly reasonable question, "I mean, I've heard things from Karin and everyone, but they're not you."

"What did you hear from Karin?" Sasuke asked casually.

"She told me that you were really cut up." I said carefully, paying attention to the arm I was leaning on. If he got too tense, it would show, and I would stop talking. "She told me that it was getting really difficult to hold up your relationship with Sakura while you were dealing with… with everything else."

"That's right." He said quietly, nodding. "I was so pathetic."

Silence.

"You're not pathetic, Sasuke…" Were the only words that would come out of my mouth to make both myself and Sasuke feel better, if that was possible. Sasuke shook his head next to me.

"No, I was." He insisted, "It was so lame. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I barely even considered her and then there was one of those pointless pap meets outside my place and they were all asking me, 'was I okay with Sakura cheating on me?' and no, I wasn't. So we had this huge fight and then I split up with her. You know the rest."

"Oh…" I hummed lightly, hugging him. Sasuke was just staring out of the French window-door thing now, his eyes mostly hidden by his dark bangs.

"I don't know why I _believed _it though…" He trailed off. Now it was more like the Uchiha was talking to himself, but I listened quietly, "It was a dumb rumour made up by some stupidly jealous girl who was bored with her own life."

"Girls are like that though," I told him, "We're really competitive and some of us will go through some seriously bitchy lengths to get the guys we want. Remember when Ami started a fight with me at school?"

"I remember."

"It gets even worse than that." I promised, nodding. Sasuke smirked faintly.

"Are girls not aware that it doesn't only affect them, though?" Sasuke questioned, and then shook his head, "I don't get your kind at all."

"Our _kind…_" I repeated, giggling, "Sadly, that's it. We're selfish."

"Yeah, I guess a lot of you are."

"But guys can be selfish too." I said, trying a little to defend the women of the world, "Like when they know that somebody's into them, and they go around with other girls or don't answer calls and texts. It's really... painful." I fiddled with a strand of my lighter hair.

Sasuke nodded, "Sometimes we don't know how to respond when a girl says she likes us?" He tried to reason, "We're not good with feelings." Sasuke eventually sighed.

"Hahaha," I chuckled, "true."

This was… so nice. Like those perfect couples that you see holding hands in the street that are just so relaxed around each other; the ones that are always close to each other; the ones who tell each other everything.

"The sun's going down… did you want to go out still?" Sasuke asked me. I looked at the time – nearly six – and then nodded.

* * *

The streets were bathed in that gorgeous orange sunlight that remains as the sun itself sinks beneath the horizon. The sky was still its brilliant blue, and I walked with my fingers loosely linked through Sasuke's over the cobbled roads that went through town. I loved this place so much. I hadn't been here in what felt like so long, and yet I remembered every little detail about it: the stores with the best bargains, the nicer places to eat, the… THE STARBUCKS!

"Here," I pulled Sasuke into the coffee house and hurriedly ordered myself a frappruccino with as much caramel as the woman could fit into the regular cup. Sasuke got a cappuccino, but decaffeinated.

"How can you drink those things?" Sasuke asked me once we had sat down. He eyed my whipped-cream and sugar filled plastic cup.

"'Cause they're _yummy._" I drawled, using my straw as a spoon and shoving a pile of the cream into my mouth. Sasuke shook his head, a disgusted look upon his face.

"Eugh. They're foul."

"You're foul."

"No, I'm perfect."

"Eh, keep telling yourself that, Mister Self-Righteous." I said, rolling my eyes and slurping down more of my delicious, fattening, wonderful drink.

* * *

It was almost dark when Sasuke and I emerged from Starbucks. The temperature had dropped a few degrees, but not so low that I wanted to rush home. People were on their way back to their hotels and homes, carrying with them all of their things from their day at the beach. I glanced at the Uchiha beside me,

"Do you wanna go back to the beach house?" I asked. Sasuke nodded his head. "You're quiet this evening." I announced after we'd taken a few steps. I felt Sasuke raise an arm to rub the back of his neck.

"Got such a headache," He muttered.

I got the image of Taki's hand striking out and knocking the Uchiha to the ground. "Could it be from when that ape hit you earlier?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Maybe…"

"Urgh," I groaned, "And I bet the coffee didn't make it any better?" Sasuke's dark bangs swished indicating that he was shaking his head. "I'm sorry, sweetie. You should sleep it off when we get home." I told him softly, Sasuke replied with a quiet, 'right,'

* * *

Karin and Suigetsu were in the living room, Sui watching the television like a zombie and Karin on her laptop. They both greeted us with sun-tired voices.

"M'nna go to bed." Sasuke murmured, slipping down the hall.

"What's up with him?" Karin asked, eyes narrowed.

"I think he has a mild concussion or something." I said, filling a glass with water.

"Aw, I hope he's okay," The redhead cooed.

"I have pain killers in my bag," I announced, "He should feel better soon." And with that, I swept through the living area and straight to the room that Sasuke and I were sharing.

Sasuke had clearly collapsed onto the bed without even bothering to get changed or switch the light off. I fixed him with a worried gaze.

"Sasuke, sweetie, sit up for one second," I commanded softly, popping two pills from the packet I had discovered in the side pocket of my duffel bag and handing them to him. He threw them both back and followed them with a sip of water, his eyes closed the whole time.

"Thank you." He said, voice as quiet as it had been outside of Starbucks.

"That's okay, go to sleep." I told him, placing the glass on the bedside table.

I brushed his bangs from his forehead to touch it, to see if it was warm. It wasn't, that was good. Sasuke's hand turned my wrist so that my cold knuckles were touching the centre of it. He sighed slightly.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah,"

"Would you like ice?"

"…Yeah,"

"Okay. Jeez, Sasuke, if it's so serious, maybe you should se a doctor…"

"No, no." He shook his head slowly, "I'm okay, I just need to deep freeze my head, and uh, die."

"Right, wait here." I told him, grinning.

I slipped back down the hall and into the kitchen, raiding the freezer for an ice tray. The people who had organised this cabin for us before we had moved in had been so nice to leave us with so much food, and I was pleased to find that they had, in fact, left us an ice tray.

I put some little ice cubes into a plastic bag and proceeded to wrap that in a cloth. I then almost sprinted back into the room to Sasuke. He appeared to be a little more relaxed now, his eyes were still closed.

"You still awake?" Grunt. _Yes._ "Here you go." I balanced the bag on his forehead, giggling at how funny it looked. "Do you want me to switch this light off?" I asked him, pointing at the lamp, even though he wouldn't see it.

"Yes… please." He murmured. I inwardly squealed at his sheer adorableness.

Though… it probably isn't right to squeal over somebody who's helpless…

I flicked the switch on the lamp and then made my way clumsily out of the door.

"If you need me, call me, okay?"

The sound came, "Hn." And I was never more pleased to hear it.

* * *

Karin, Sui, and myself were all sitting in the space of the living room. I had told Karin everything – how Sasuke and I had kissed, fought, and made up while Suigetsu listened and occasionally put in some random comment to degrade either me or Sasuke. I cast him the evils.

"I liked meeting Temari earlier though," Karin said, smiling, "She was so nice to Sasuke. Like, if I had known you as long as she had, and I was more your friend and not Sasuke's, I would totally have made you dump him like, a long time ago."

"I wasn't going out with him during that time. Like, we were only doing the 'faking it' thing." I hadn't said that in a while – the words felt foreign on my tongue.

"I know, but say I didn't know that you guys were only pretending and I saw my best friend break down over some boy that was macking some other chick," Karin said logically, "the first thing I would do would be to hunt him down and destroy him."

I chuckled at the thought of Karin unleashing her fiery wrath upon my boyfriend.

…Hehehe, _mine_…

"Sasuke didn't just go and make out with Ami like you two say," Sui said suddenly, looking slightly irritated, "Sasuke _hates _that girl, but you can't blame him for doing what he did. I can't believe you two are still going on about that. My party was weeks ago!"

"Sui, I was just explaining to Kari that I was pleased with how her friend ignored the fact that Sasuke had done something stupid and welcomed him like she welcomed the rest of us."

"I know that, but it's kind of harsh that you still bring that up. Jus' sayin'."

"Shut up, Suigetsu. I was explaining—"

"No, Karin, don't tell me to shut up."

"I just did, and I'll do it again, shut up."

Sui stood up, glaring at the both of us and leaving to his room. I heard his door click shut and groaned.

"Aw man, maybe next time we're bitching, we should stay away from Sui." I said. Karin nodded.

"He's such a moron," She said, "He _never _lets me explain myself if it's got something to do with one of his guy friends."

"I get that with Sasuke," I said, "but we end up talking it out afterwards."

"Yeah, Sui and me do that too," Karin said, but then brought her face to her hands, "but that was a stupid excuse for an argument." She droned. I nodded silently.

"He was just watching Sasuke's back. I'd do the same if I ever heard one of our lot bitching about you." I tried to make her feel better. She laughed.

"I appreciate that, girl! …Urgh. I should probably go and speak to him. Are you staying in here, or are you gonna go to bed?" The redhead asked me, standing up and pushing her thick rimmed glasses up her nose.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. Tell Sui I'm sorry too." I grinned, "Night…"

"Goodnight Kari." She smiled before padding down the hallway. I followed shortly after. It was only around half past seven, but I was feeling shattered and I wanted to _sleep._

I crept into the blue room and snapped my lamp on, seeing Sasuke's eyes squeeze together tightly to block out the light.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, grabbing my things out of my back and heading into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

I woke up to have the early morning sun stab me viciously in the eyes. Of course we'd forgotten to shut the blinds last night. Damn it. I wanted to close them… but that would take so much effort and I was so warm and snug here, with this… arm locked around my waist and stomach. _Sasuke must be feeling better_, I concluded. I slipped my fingers over his wrist and lifted it so that I could turn over and see his face.

Because I _never _stare at people in their sleep…

His chin was tucked against his chest and he was still wearing his red shirt from yesterday that he hadn't changed out of. The ice bag I had given him had been removed from his forehead and now sat on the bedside table in the background. Sasuke stirred.

"Good morning." I mumbled, voice like ash. Sasuke stared at my neck briefly, then glanced up.

"Hmffjkl." He mumbled, then let his head drop against the pillow.

"I see you're wide awake."

"Mflr…" Sasuke's voice said. I chuckled at him, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm gonna go out." I told him, "Take a run before it gets too hot."

"M'kay, g'bye…" He sighed, moving his arm off of me and allowing me to stand up and quickly pull on a pair of bubblegum pink, cotton shorts and a raspberry tank, "Oh my god, you're not wearing a shirt. Go away, go away!" He was suddenly very coherent.

"Oh, please, it's just like seeing me walk around in my bikini top." I sighed at him, "And you're supposed to be asleep, go back to being dead."

"Heh, your bra has a polar bear on it…"

How embarrassing. "Sasuke!" I yanked the top down over my abdomen and launched a pillow at him. He chuckled.

"Well," I mumbled, "At least you're not sick." I muttered, pulling some white trainer socks on and finally stuffing my feet into my pink and black Nikes. Sasuke waved his hand once when I left. I smiled all the way out the door.

* * *

My plan was that I would run up to Starbucks, buy everybody a coffee and a bagel, and then bring it back for them all for breakfast. The sea breeze was cool on my face and I could actually taste the salt on my lips. I had missed running by the beach in Suna when there were hardly any tourists around and stores were just opening up. It was wonderfully peaceful.

The few business men that came near the beach drifted in and out of the doors of the coffee house with bleary, half asleep eyes and carrying laptop cases. The place wasn't full, only a few people trying to wake themselves up with an early morning latte or something similar.

I ordered and waited for the coffee to be served. And that was when I felt hands clamp around my shoulders.

"Touch me and I'll punch you." I hissed, not turning around.

"You're still a bitch, then." Kankuro's deflated voice said from behind me, the hands slipped from their perch. I turned around sharpish and started apologising.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The brunette laughed down at me, "That's okay. What are you doing up so early?"

"I didn't close the curtains, so I ended up waking up at this ridiculous hour with the sun blinding me through my eyelids." I told him. Kankuro nodded.

"Order up!" One of the staff said, passing a crate and four steaming coffees to me with a bag containing the bagels.

"Thank you very much!" I turned to my ex, "I have to go, or their coffee's gonna get cold." I told him.

Kankuro nodded again, "Right, well, I'll talk to you later."

"Definitely!" I said, waving.

*LINE*

Back at the house, Karin was the only one up. I had left her a note telling her not to cook, and so she was sitting on the countertop.

"Aw, honey! You brought food?"

"I did! I got up at the crack of dawn to bring y'all some tasty munchies." I announced, placing the coffees down next to her and tearing the packet from my bagel. "Damn, I'm hungry."

"Same," Karin said, and then eyed the hallway, "BOYS, GET OVER HERE, OR I'LL EAT YOUR BREAKFAST AND KARI WILL DRINK YOUR COFFEE."

Groans were heard, Karin placed a satisfied hand on her hip as they appeared in the doorway.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. He looked a lot better than he did yesterday. I had pondered whether or not I should get him decaf, but the bra incident had proved that he was definitely feeling peachy.

"Oh my god, they got us coffee!" Sui cried, launching himself at one of the two remaining beverages. "Thanks."

"That's fine," I said, Karin nodded between a mouthful.

"It waszh all Karieh." She mumbled behind her hand. I smirked and sipped. 'Cause that's the way to live. Happy and with a Starbucks chilling in your hand.

* * *

…**And cut. I felt that my last chapter was so shitty that I'm almost ashamed, so I wrote this one as quickly as I could, I know it's short, but I kind of like it. It focuses a little more on Kari and Sasuke's actual relationship rather than the whole: …Damn, I wanna rape him. Kinda thing. Anybody notice that Sasuke never apologises? ...Noob. **

**By the way, the reviews I got for my last chapter made me feel so great! I thought it was reallllly bad, but you guys are always so supportive. It makes me feel wonderful, and I actually do smile like the Cheshire Cat on crack when I read such positive things! Thank you, everyone!**

**And how did you all find this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it, leave me a review if you have anything you'd like to say. **

**Much, much, **_**much**_** love, **

**YourChemicalRomancex**

**P.S: CHRISTOFER DREW INGLE. (L)**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTYEIGHT**

**- The Dark Blue Dress**** - **

"So," Karin said as she and I walked from the ice cream stand back to the place that we had left our group. Sasuke, Sui, Juugo, and Temari were involved in a very intense game of volleyball involving nearly every single teenager on the beach, "You know this party of Ami-bitch's?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

"I was thinking we should go and get some pretty dresses for it." She said, in all seriousness.

I laughed, "Anything for an excuse to go shopping."

"Yes! It's what I do!" She exclaimed, I attacked my ice-pop. "I was thinking, okay? And I thought I should get something white, and you should get something blue, but not the blue of your bikini, but really, really dark blue."

"Oh? Why?"

"'Cause it'd go with Sasuke's hair," She drawled logically, like a college professor. I cracked up.

"You think about these things _way _too hard." I told her, between breaths. Karin smirked,

"I'll go with Sui's…" She said. I giggled.

"You sure will."

"And Temari should wear orange!" Karin cried. I snorted.

"You'll never put Temari in an orange dress."

"I will. Go tell the boys that they have three hours, and then we're all going shopping." Karin whirled around, seemingly heading back to the beach house.

"Wait, Karin!"

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to steal Sasuke and Suigetsu's clothes so that they have come with us," She called back, completely serious. I smiled at her devious plan.

"Fair play," I said, she waved and carried on her way.

I sauntered lazily to where the volleyball was happening and watched as everyone sprinted madly for the ball every time it went over the net. There were so many people playing that I was a little worried that if one team lost, a riot would break out. Seriously.

"Kari— quick! Join in!" Temari shouted from where she was. I shook my head. Volleyball wasn't my thing. I preferred to watch it.

When Temari finally decided to come and see what I wanted, she slipped through the crowd of males and greeted me.

"What's up?"

"We're going shopping." I said smiling, Temari sighed, as if shopping were far too much effort for her, even though she secretly loved it.

"Do I have to come?"

"Yeah, we're partying on Friday. Karin's got all these visions of what we are to wear in her head, she's so cute."

"Bless her little red head." My blonde friend grumbled, beckoning Juugo over who was looking at us with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, we have to bring the guys also. Sui, Juugo, and Sasuke."

"You're seriously bringing him to another party with that Ami chick being there?"

"…Yeah, last time, we weren't really into each other." I said, lamely. Temari eyed me suspiciously for a few moments before Juugo arrived.

"We're going into town in a bit, you have to come." The blonde said. The tall, tanned giant nodded mutely.

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, Karin has an evil plan."

Juugo turned to me, "And what does that plan entail?"

"Temari wearing an orange dress."

"_WHAT?_"

"It wasn't my idea." I said, backing away and ramming straight into something very solid and sun-warmed. Familiar fingers landed on my shoulders to steady me for a second and then removed themselves.

"What wasn't your idea?" Sasuke asked from behind me. I jumped.

"Don't _do _that! It's so effing scary." Sasuke smirked. I rolled my eyes. "You're coming with me to buy a dress." I told him. Sasuke tilted his head back to look up at the dark blue sky, without looking down, he said,

"Why?"

"Because I need one for this party and Karin needs you so that she can see what colour she wants it."

"'_What colour _she_ wants it_?'" He quoted, looking down now with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, she wants us to wear stuff that'll match our… boyfriend's hair. Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask." I said to Sui who had just appeared behind Sasuke.

"What's going on?"

"Damn you…"

"The girls are taking us to town." Juugo told him.

"Oh, hell no, shopping with Karin drains every little piece of energy that I have." Sui told us, backing away. Temari folded her arms.

"And me," Sasuke admitted.

"She told me that if you guys don't come with, she's going to burn your clothes. Which is why she's not with me right now." I told Sui and Sasuke whose eyes both widened.

They looked at each other, "And you let her go?" Sasuke asked, looking bewildered. I nodded.

"The thing is, Kari," Sui said, "She _would_ burn our clothes."

"Oh…?"

"…And then she'd take the ashes, and she'd re-burn them." Sasuke added. I giggled sheepishly and then sprinted away from their piercing eyes. Sui's purple and Sasuke's sharp black moulded together into a black and purple aura of fiery rage – and it scared me. A lot.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

He had never agreed to this. He was forced into this: following three teenage girls around a busy city not far from the beach so that they could find dresses that would prove that Karin had a good sense of style.

He was wearing a black and white striped polo that he had saved from a fiery doom when Kari had gleefully announced that she 'had the prisoners', and his favourite pair of grey skinnies.

Why was he wearing tight, skinny jeans during the hottest time of the year, in the hottest province in the country? Because he had no sense, of course! Sasuke was flapping the front of his shirt every now and then so that the hot air would circulate inside his clothing. _God, I hate this._

The fact that he was being dragged from store to store without even being told why just made him irritable – this was so pointless! Why did these dresses have to match his, Sui's, and Juugo's hair anyways? That was so _random_.

Juugo walked in step with the three girls, his huge hand linked with Temari's little one, while Sasuke and Sui walked behind them, complaining and groaning the whole way.

"Karin, we need a break…" Sui murmured weakly. Sasuke slapped a hand onto his friend's back.

"No, you don't!" Karin called back cheerily. Sasuke was amazed that she had heard him.

"…Bitch." The youngest Hozuki brother whispered. The Uchiha shook his head. He couldn't agree more.

"I heard that too!"

"The fuck…?" Sasuke questioned aloud, and then something caught his eye, "Kari, come here," He said, beckoning her with a single finger.

The brunette turned and quickly came to stand beside him, "What is it?" Suigetsu groaned and kept walking.

"I'm not a chick, but that," Sasuke pointed inside the window of the store that they were standing in front of, "is what you are going to wear for this party."

Kari stared upward at the manikin in the window. This _was _what she had been looking for, wasn't it? It was the colour of the night sky in august and with small, glittering stones glued onto the fabric.

"Oh, I _do _like that…" Kari said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him inside the store.

Sasuke smirked and pulled out his phone to text Sui and gloat about what a man he was. Hell yeah.

Fifteen minutes later, Kari was still nattering to one of the shop assistants in the changing rooms. Sasuke was sitting outside with his arms folded and his head against the wall. He was so thankful for the air conditioning in this store. Legit.

"Sasuke! Come see!" Kari's excited voice called from the doorway to the change rooms. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and stood up. Of course, he wasn't going to go straight in there, he'd just wait for her to appear.

And she did, wearing the blue dress that _he _had _personally _chosen for her like a _gay. _She'd better be fucking happy with it.

"What do you think?" She asked, smiling. Sasuke gave her a once over. The fabric was cut and sewn so that it fitted tightly around her waist and legs, but not so that it looked painful or uncomfortable. Kari might have been short, but the dress really did her tanned legs a favour. There were no straps, and her neck looked a little bare, but…

She looked… _gorgeous._

She tilted her head trying to meet his gaze.

"Jeez, Sasuke, I know I'm beautiful, but did it really knock you speechless?" She teased. Sasuke straightened, his hand found its way to the back of his neck and he shrugged a little awkwardly.

"I dunno what I'm supposed to say…" He mumbled.

Kari was suddenly frowning, "Don't you like it?"

"No, no, it looks… _really_ good." He said, trying to let her know how sincere he was.

"You think? I really like it."

"Mhmm," Sasuke nodded.

How fucking awkward.

Kari smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you!" She said and then held up a finger indicating that she was going to get changed.

Sasuke sighed and sat down again. She was surprisingly easy to convince. Or maybe she had just gotten used to the fact that he wasn't good with these sorts of things. He didn't know. He was just thankful that the hard work was over and that he'd be sipping on an ice cold… something as soon as he got out of this shop.

* * *

…Did he like it? Holy-fucking-shit. He says that I can read him and that I actually get him, but I don't get how I get him when I'm so bad at understanding him.

Did that even make any sense?

He _had _to like the dress – he'd completely _chosen it_. So he had to.

* * *

It was as Sasuke and I finally emerged from the shop in my light blue denim shorts and pink and blue striped polo t-shirt with the dress in a pretty bag, that my phone began to vibrate. I'd put it on vibrate now. The ringtone was a hoe, and I was too lazy to change it.

"Hello?"

Karin's voice answered, _"Hey, where are you?"_

"We just got me a dressshhhh." I replied, "Where are you?"

"_Oh, sweet! So did Temari and me. We're at this sweet little milkshake place now, and—OH MY EFFING RICE CAKES, YOU JUST WALKED PAST US, COME BACK!"_ Karin cried, I spun on my heel, catching Sasuke's wrist and dragging him backwards to the light yellow building that was blatantly a shakes shop and grinned at Karin and Temari in the window.

"Hello there my dears," I smiled at them, Sasuke ditched me to sit down next to Sui who looked much happier than he had before and was slurping on a cool looking strawberry shake.

…I wanted one…

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

After running around town from three until six after the girls and their stupid need for dresses, Sasuke was glad to be in the shower, where he could relax and not worry about parties or his actions or anything.

He could still feel that damn burn on his back as the water hit it. He should just stay indoors forever. Like Dracula. Or… Rasputin…

Okay, maybe not Rasputin. He was just plain creepy. Orochimaru-creepy.

Sasuke pondered quietly whether Rasputin and Orochimaru would have been friends.

Finally, he switched the shower off and slid into his pyjama pants. He stared at out of the window for a moment and then picked up Kari's laptop from where it sat on her side of the bed. He quickly tapped in her password (iamcool.) and headed for Google. His fingers hit the search bar.

_**Sterling silver necklace.**_

* * *

I was seriously considering taking Sasuke to a friendly rehabilitation centre so that he might grow more approachable. He was so… anti-social! He was in the bedroom now, probably filling my Facebook with statuses about himself.

Then again, Facebook _is _a social networking site.

I skipped down the corridor to the blue room and peeked around the door. Sasuke was sitting on the bed in all of his golden-godlike glory. That is, shirtless. I was used to seeing him walking around the house wearing next to nothing, but it was still one of those moments where you have to consider breathing before you do anything else. Otherwise you might turn an unattractive purple colour and die. He glanced at me in the doorway and returned his attention to the laptop.

Apparently I am not such an awe-striking sight.

"What are you doing?" I asked him casually, flopping down next to him. "Oh, gawd, I love this bed."

"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head and setting the laptop down on the floor.

"Yeah, sure,"

"What was I supposed to be doing?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

I rolled onto my side and balanced my head in the palm of my hand. "Oh, you know, filling my Facebook with creepy-girlfriend statuses and commenting on all of your photos..." I ticked the possible crimes off on my fingers. Sasuke snorted and caught my hand, metaphorically eliminating said crimes.

"I don't do that." He said, and then thought about it, "Often."

"Lies," I accused. Sasuke smirked.

He was so _cute._ He tilted his head and swished his bangs out of his eyes.

"Doesn't that ever get annoying?" I asked him, prodding his nose.

"It would be more annoying if my hair looked like Rock Lee's." He pointed out. I stared at him seriously.

"Don't ever, ever cut your hair like theirs." I pleaded. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't anyways."

"Good, now, kiss me?" I asked.

The Uchiha raised both eyebrows, "Cheesy line, Tenatai." he commented.

"Shut up…" I breathed, grinning. The tip of my nose was touching his. I leant down and grazed my lips over his. Sasuke responded easily enough, his slender fingers cupping either side of my face and pulling me closer. My own hands were helping me to balance over his toned torso. I remembered that kiss on the beach again and… was it okay to say that I wanted more? 'Cause I did. I wanted to like, rape this kid's mouth. I moved back for a second to catch breath, but my nose still stayed skin to skin with his. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, and he was just so _effing_ adorable.

"What do you think you are doing…?" He questioned. I frowned, confused. But before he could explain himself he had grabbed my hips and had flipped the pair of us over.

"I was busy breathing, you know, but you can just wind me like that, that's cool." I said. Sasuke smirked and reconnected with me. He was balancing himself using only his legs, and his hands were… er, everywhere. Legs, hips, sides, face. I felt my brain melting with every touch. Stupidly beautiful person.

Tongues; teeth; fingers and hands: it was unlike any of the other kisses we'd shared. It was hotter, like we'd dropped any boundaries we'd had before. And my hands were gathering a cold sweat on his warm torso, my little fingers ghosting over his sleek muscles. Was it okay to be doing this? What if it got out of… out of hand…?

I somehow managed to prize Sasuke's mouth from my own, but groaned a little as his warmth left me. It returned soon enough, on my neck. I giggled as his teeth scraped gently at my flesh.

"Sasuke, you have to… stop…" I said between laughter, he shook his head and nuzzled against the place he'd just bitten. "Sasuke."

"Mhh…" The Uchiha seemed to be having difficulty moving away. I could see why, it was hard enough for me to get a grip. I squeezed his hand.

"Sasuke, please stop." I begged, trying to get a hold of him, "You don't… know what you're…"

And just like that he pushed himself off of me, growling lowly. I found that I was breathing harshly, a painful blush on my cheeks. My hair was probably a mess, after all of that.

Sasuke lay beside me, chest rising and falling. His cheeks were also tinted a slight pinkish colour. His ivory hand reached out and gently stroked the small, red lump on my neck.

"Fuck," He breathed. I laughed a little, batting his hand away and covering it with my fingertips.

"Is it bad?" I asked him, concerned. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, it's not bad, I just can't believe I lost control so quickly." He murmured thoughtfully to himself. I smiled, letting my fingers move away from the mark on my neck. It tickled when the breeze hit it.

I then began to chuckle, "You gave me a hickey."

"I'm aware." Sasuke replied, standing up. He tugged on my hands and pulled me to my feet in front of him, "If, er," he looked around as if the blue walls would help him word what he wanted to say, "if I do that again, just hit me. I don't want to do anything stupid." He said in a rush. It was so unlike him. I squeezed his hands again.

"If it means so much to you, then I will." I said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Okay?"

"Good." He sighed.

Awkward penguin.

I shivered slightly and then turned around to head for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me, just before I could turn the handle. He caged his arms around me.

"Uhm, I don't know?"

"Heh," He smirked and picked me up.

Why does it always end up like this? With my poor, defenceless self being thrown about by this kid? I whined.

"The blood is rushing to my head, it's gonna kill me, and I'm going to vomit _all over _your feet."

"I'm not even holding you upside down?"

"SASUKE'S TRYING TO KILL ME, KARIN!"

"Kari's lying…"

"How dare you! First of all, I am a human being, and should therefore not be treated like a sack of potatoes and then lied about. You know, I have no doubt in my mind that if you were to kill me, you'd probably still carry me around like this. Like… like a…" There it was again, that little sparkle in his eyes. And Sasuke wasn't exactly holding me in too bad a position. All I had to do was reach over and I'd be able to—

"SASUKE, PUT KARI DOWN THIS INSTANT." Suigetsu burst through the door. Sasuke smirked. Karin appeared a moment later.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is this my son? Sasuke! Explain yourself."

"I apologise, mother." Sasuke said, humbly, setting me down to where my feet should rightfully remain. _ONTHEFLOOR._

"You should be ashamed and— erm, Kari, come here, right now." Karin grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door giggling. I couldn't figure out why until she pushed me into her ensuite in the yellow bedroom that she and Sui were sharing. "What," She said, "is this?" She questioned, eyeing me.

"What's what?" I asked her shrugging, and then caught a glimpse of it in the mirror, "G'yaah, what is that?"

"That, sweetie, is a love bite." She told me.

"I CAN SEE THAT." I almost shouted, but the redhead placed a hand over my mouth. "Sasuke said it wasn't that bad!"

"It's not as bad as some that I've had," Karin said. She placed her fingertips to her lips and attempted to stifle a giggle. I groaned and pressed my own fingertips into my eyelids. "But it's still pretty noticeable."

"It'll go down, right?" I questioned, wide eyed.

"It's just a bruise," Karin told me calmly, tilting my head and holding the small area of red skin between her thumb and forefinger, "you have to loosen up the blood vessels, see?" She continued to massage the skin. I instantly felt the itch of these 'blood vessels' and their method of 'loosening up'.

"That's sore." I told Karin.

"Haha, yeah, that's what I always said to Sui when he's trying to chill mine out, but does he listen? No, he just continues to do it." My red headed friend said, adjusting her glasses. "So, you and Sasuke have _obviously _got a lot of explaining to do."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, disregarding the fact that she was about to terrorize me into giving in and spilling all of the details.

"You know, this hickey, your hair, Sasuke's hair… it shows signs of some heavy making out." She said factually and rubbed her thumb over the raised lump once more and then stepping back to lean against the bathroom door. Her smirk told me that there was no escape now. I inwardly groaned and began with the explanation.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

It was her fault, really, Sasuke thought, she'd asked for him to kiss her and so he had. Tch.

"Dude, score!" Suigetsu had said as Karin had dragged his girlfriend out of the room. The Uchiha smirked.

"Hn."

"What happened?" The Hozuki sibling asked eagerly. Sasuke glanced at him.

"What are you, a chick? Go away."

"Haha," Suigetsu chuckled, "no."

"We made out." Sasuke eventually explained in as few words as he could.

"And?"

"And what…?"

"And?"

"Sui, that's fucking creepy, leave me alone."

"And you completely left a huge mark on her neck, what are you, a vacuum?"

Sasuke blanched at the accusation, "No," he shot back, "have you seen some of the things you leave on Karin?"

"Yeah, but that's 'cause we're violent when we—"

"Cool."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Ahahahahaha. I'm such a pervert for these two.**

**Thanks for reading and for reviewing, as always, and make sure that you review!**

**YourChemicalRomancex**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTYNINE**

**- Emo Pandas? - **

Thursday: the night before Friday; the night before this epic party that Ami and her friends were supposed to be throwing. Sasuke had ditched me to hang out with Sui and Juugo for the rest of the evening, and so Karin and I decided to invite Temari over, order some pizza, and rent some movies. The guys could do whatever the heck they wanted. We were going to have a better night than them anyways. Noobs.

Temari was currently staring emotionlessly at the TV screen as two blondes began to bitch at each other, her hand dipping into the popcorn bowl every now and then.

"She looks like a zombie," I whispered to Karin, who turned in Temari's general direction.

"Yeah," The redhead replied, "That's creepy."

We watched her for a while, Temari remained unaware.

"She's waiting for the opportunity to take our brains." I squeaked. Karin nodded, slowly, edging closer to me.

"…The heck are you two talking about?" Temari asked, eyes focussed on the movie.

Karin and I stiffened, and then my redheaded friend cheered, "SHE'S NOT A ZOMBIE, KARI!"

"Yay!"

"…Oh my god, you guys." Temari shook her head, breaking her focus from the TV to launch a pillow at the pair of us. She then returned to the popcorn – only, before she was able to take another munch, Karin shot the pillow back at her. Temari's hand shot up and blocked it at the last moment. She smirked, and then continued to munch.

"Temari, you're frickin' scary." I told my blonde best friend. She shrugged.

"And? You're going out with the emo kid."

"But-but-but, he's _really pretty._" I argued. Temari snorted, and then nodded.

"I tried talking to him when he showed up with Sui to fetch Juugo and it was like, 'Hey Sasuke!' …'Hn.'"

I laughed. How typical. "Yeah, well. That's just Sasuke. He's like a little awkward panda."

"…An awkward panda?"

"Yeah, an awkward panda."

"Why, of all awkward animals, a _panda?_"

"'Cause he's secretly super fluffy and nice to me." I said, grinning and shrugging. Karin chuckled.

"He also bites." She added. I slapped her arm lightly.

The hickey had gone down; all that was left was a teeny bruise that was barely even noticeable. Yay. However, every time Sasuke and I were left alone together, Sui and Karin would give each other knowing glances, raised eyebrows and suggestive winks. It was uncomfortable.

"He bites?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Sort of. Isn't that right, Kari?"

"Shudduppppp…"

"No, no, I think Temari should know."

"I think Temari should know, too." Temari added, her attention now completely removed from the movie and focussed on Karin who began with the story.

"So, Sui and I were chilling out, and then Kari says she's gonna go and check on Sasuke. After ten minutes, we got a little bored – thought we'd go and see what they were up to."

"You and Sui are creepers." I interjected. Karin smirked.

"And we heard them. Urgh, cringey, Kari, that's all I'm saying."

"What were you doing?" Temari questioned.

"What do you think we were doing?" I shot back.

"Ew, you weren't…"

"No, no, we were just kissing."

"What_ever!_" Karin said from behind her drink, "They were making out, of course. I heard _everything._"

"Nice to know," Temari said quietly. I laughed.

"And, yeah. Then he gave he gave her a love bite. And Kari was all like, 'OH, SASUKE!'"

"Lies!"

"Heh, well. How did you find it?"

"It tickled." I admitted, hiding my face. Karin chuckled.

"Little inexperienced Kari," She cooed. I hid my faced and sunk as far into the couch as I could. Bullies.

"Leave me _alone_. I wanna be _free_! I wanna be in the _wild_." I moaned. The girls both laughed at me.

"Aw, you're so cute. Come here and let me hug your brains out." Karin said, squeezing me. I _ignored _her completely. 'Cause she bullies me.

"Bishes." I muttered as they glomped me.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

The girls thought that they were being irresponsible males, but, in all honesty, they weren't. They were walking aimlessly around the little boutiques that glittered with their wares in the amber light from the street lamps. Sasuke had dragged them along to look for something specific; something _important _that he _needed._

"Dude," Sui said suddenly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "you're not going to find it."

"But I _am_," Sasuke insisted, "I have to."

"Why is it," Juugo asked, "that you're so fixated on a black stone?" He was referring to the silver chain that Sasuke had been searching for all evening, a necklace for Kari to complete her outfit. That was what he'd been thinking the whole time – her neck looked a little bare.

"Uh," Sasuke sighed, examining yet _another_ glass window with the side of his hand pressing against the glass, "'Cause." He explained.

"Right…" Juugo and Suigetsu droned from behind them.

"Oh, there, Sasuke, is this the one?" Sui asked helpfully, pointing to the silver chain that Sasuke had seen on the internet a couple of nights before. From the sterling silver, he could see a tiny circle of cut onyx, hanging. _That_ was the necklace he'd been looking for! Sasuke turned around and sent a grateful, lopsided grin to his best friend. He was in and out of the shop in seconds, the small box sliding into his pocket. Sui and Juugo looked at their shorter friend.

"Where to?" They asked eventually.

"We're either crashing the girl's sleepover, or we're staying out here all night." Sasuke concluded.

His comrades shifted in their sneakers and then looked up at their friend. They all smirked.

"Ah, I've always wanted to see what they get up to when we're not there," Sui commented. Sasuke gave him a sideways glance,

"It's a shame you'll never find out." He said.

"Yes I will, we're going to crash their sleepover now."

"…Yeah, but then we're _going_ to be there, idiot."

"Oh!" Sui finally understood. "Damn."

"Hn." Sui could be so _dense_ at times.

* * *

It wasn't even _late_ and I was feeling shattered. The movies, the pillow fights, and the _weird_ talks, the food… they'd completely drained me. Damn, I was losing my hype.

At least, I thought I was, until I saw three looming figures staring at us through the glass window-door thing.

I screamed, pulling Karin and Temari away from the door.

"Oh my god, _rapists_!" Karin cried. Temari stood up, bravely.

"You pair of _goons_." She drawled, walking over to the door and twisting the key in the lock, behind her, the door slid open, and the looming figures turned into Suigetsu, Juugo, and Sasuke. All looking extremely peeved towards Karin for being accused of being rapists.

"You just scared the actual shit out of me." I announced into the awkward silence.

"She scared me," Karin said, pointing to me, "When she screamed."

"I apologise deeply," I said to her humbly.

"That's quite fine, dear."

"Why are you back here?" Temari asked the three of them, "I thought you guys were going back to my place."

"No," Sasuke shook his head, "no…" He repeated.

"Why not?"

"No offence Temari," Sui cut in, "but Sasuke cannot associate with your brothers."

"And we thought he might shoot himself if he met your father." Juugo put in. Sasuke dropped down next to me, intent on ignoring everybody.

"Fair point," My blonde friend said, sitting down.

"Heh," Sui chuckled mildly, "you're a cool chick, Temari."

"I know." She smirked. I turned to the Uchiha. The sun from the last few days had been good to him, his skin had gone from ivory white to a light golden that not only looked a lot healthier.

"You okay?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah," he paused, "are you?"

"Yes," I said, grinning, "what did you guys get up to?"

"Not much, we were just looking for something in town."

Suspicious, _very _suspicious, "And did you find it?" I asked him.

Sasuke nodded, "Come see." He said, rising to his feet and pulling me up by my wrist. He led me out of the room to a chorus of, 'Ooh!'

I rolled my eyes once we were inside the blue room and the door was shut, "Such a bunch of weirdoes." I muttered. Sasuke snorted.

"Agreed. Now, tell me something." He said, hand slipping into his pocket while his eyes bore into mine. He withdrew his hand and brought a small blue box between us. He opened it, grinning, and took out the most adorable little clasp-chain, holding it between his thumb and forefinger, a tiny black stone dangling from the centre of it. He brought it up so that it dangled in line with his glittering, black orbs. "Does this match my eyes?"

"Yeah, woah. Is that onyx?" I asked him, eyeing the gem, trying to compare it with his darkdark_dark _eyes.

"It _is _onyx," He said, confirming my suspicions. "And it's for you." I stared at him, dumbstruck. He bought that for me? Sasuke brought it to my neck and slipped it around, deftly clasping it together. He frowned for a second, and his thumb brushed against the light bruise hovering above my pulse point. He then took his hands away.

The gem hung just beneath the dip where my collarbones met. I looked down and fingered it gently. My entire brain felt like jelly, my words completely bereft by the simple action. Sasuke smirked, apparently pleased with himself,

"You should wear it tomorrow." He said, then squeezed one of my hands, and walked out of the room. I slipped into the bathroom to get a better look at it. _Aw_! Sasuke was seriously too adorable. But he had to stop buying me things. He could be as loaded as the friggin' Lord of Konoha and I'd still feel guilty. But still, this necklace was really pretty, and Sasuke had apparently been thinking hard about it, so I supposed I could let him off this time.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

When he slipped into the living room, he was still smirking. Sui noticed straight away and raised an eyebrow at him.

"…What?" Sasuke questioned.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said, so shocked by the accusation that he had to step back and raise his hands.

"Then why do you look like the Cheshire cat on crack?" Temari questioned. Sasuke shrugged.

"Did you give her the…" Sui glanced at the other two girls. They weren't to know about the necklace until Sasuke had given it to his girlfriend. He nodded, flicking the switch on the kettle next to him. _Sweet coffee._

"Give her _what_?" Karin questioned, a crimson eyebrow raised.

"Go see." Sui told them. The blonde and the redhead glanced at each other before sprinting down the hall. Sasuke watched them go and then shrugged. He followed them, coffee forgotten. He was just as curious to hear what Kari thought of the gift. He could hear them all now, _admiring_ his epic find. Che.

"That is just so _cute_!" That was Karin.

"Sasuke _actually _bought that for you?" That was Temari.

"Yeah, see? I told you – emo panda." That was Kari… weirdo.

"Emo panda indeed," What the hell? Were they talking about a bear? What about his _necklace_?

"Girls," Temari's voice said, "just a heads-up, the emo panda is standing in the doorway."

"Huh?" Kari's footsteps shuddered on the wooden floor, and before Sasuke could even remove his ear from the door, it was thrown open and a tiny ball of energy flung itself into his taller form, "I LOVE YOU, SASUKE." It cried, dramatically.

"Cool." Sasuke mumbled. "Retract the arms, Kari."

"Sorry, I just, like, love this."

"That's good, I can't breathe."

"Right!" The brunette beamed, loosening her grip around his back and letting her hands drop to his hips. "Thank you."

Sasuke gave an almost embarrassed little smirk-smile… and then noticed the redhead and the blonde in the background, their hands clasped together and adoring looks in their eyes. Kari turned to look at them for a second and nearly jumped away from him when she recognized the looks on their faces.

"Creepy bitches." She muttered, taking her hands away from his sides and folding her arms. The youngest Uchiha shoved his hands into the pockets of his skinnies.

"I'm going to get some coffee." He said, turning and exiting the blue room. Juugo and Sui greeted him with a grunt each. They seemed very engaged in the chick flick playing on the television. Sasuke quickly poured himself a mug of (eewh) instant and dropped into the corner of one of the ancient, green sofas. He shut his eyes for a moment. It couldn't be too late, because the shops had only begun to close as he and the other two guys had left the town. Seven? Maybe eight?

His phone vibrated in his pocket, reminding him that he could still, quite easily, check the time. He pulled it out and examined the screen, it was nine. Psh. He was only one hour off. His inbox only held a message from his aunt telling him to take care in the sun. Seriously? Was he five?

"Urgh." He groaned. He was _so tired_. He'd spent most of the day on the beach with everybody in their epic game of beach volleyball, and about three hours in town searching for that piece of freakin' jewellery.

"'Sup?" Suigetsu asked him, his lips creating a popping sound on the 'p'.

Sasuke rolled his head to the side so that he could actually _see_ the youngest Hozuki sibling.

"Nothing," He replied. Sui raised an eyebrow at him, Sasuke shrugged, "I just want to _sleep_."

"Suck it up, princess." Temari's voice said from the doorway. The Uchiha nearly fainted. How long had she been there?

"Be nice, Temari… Sasuke's only little." Sui teased. The Uchiha glared shortly, cutting him off.

"Haha," She chuckled, "sorry."

"Hn…" He grunted. Sasuke tried focussing on the TV, but was genuinely finding it difficult to concentrate, and not even the caffeine in the coffee cup was helping him. "God, I'm going to bed." He growled, and stood up, tipping the rest of the mugs content into the sink. He passed by Temari and slipped into his room.

But, of course, the other girls were still inside it. Fuck his life.

"Oh, you're back," Karin noted. Sasuke nodded once, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You look knackered."

"Yeah."

"Are you using one word sentences to get me to leave?" She asked. Sasuke gave her a single, deadpan look.

"Yes."

"Alright, na-night." She beamed, and skipped out of the room. Huh, that wasn't so difficult.

"Kari?" Sasuke called into the room.

Her voice replied from the bathroom, "Yush?"

"I'm going to bed."

There was some shuffling from behind the door, before Kari's head appeared, "Now?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded, whipping his shirt off and practically collapsing into the duvet, "Yes." He murmured. _I love you, pillow._

"Okay," Kari's voice said from much closer. Sasuke frowned, but relaxed when he felt her tiny fingers brush his cheek and her lips press against his skin. "Goodnight."

"Mhm."

* * *

It was FRIDAY. And it was almost seven in the evening and Karin was in mine and Sasuke's shared bathroom and she was freaking out.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD," She shrieked, attacking her hair viciously with the hair brush, "IT WON'T GO STRAIGHT."

"…Does it ever go straight?" I heard Sui question from behind the par of us. I rolled my eyes at him, and picked up a bobby pin with a white bow attached and pressed it into her hair, easily flattening the hair that was making its bid for freedom.

"There!" I exclaimed. Karin hugged me.

"You, _babe_, just saved my ass."

"I know. You look great!" I told her.

"Thank you sweetie, so do you." She said. I chuckled. Sui and Sasuke were both sitting on the bed with bored expressions plastered to their faces.

"You both look good, now can we go, please?" Sui asked, a bored drawl coating his words.

"Yes." Karin and I replied, picking up our things and whirl-winding through the house. I was so excited! I don't know why. Maybe because I was going with Sasuke and we were… erm, official now. Or maybe it was because I was just so content with everything, and so far the week had been relaxed and slow, and we all just needed a place to throw our energy around. Whatever it was, it felt good.

The boys followed us, smirking. Sasuke in his light grey skinnies and blue-and-red-and-silver Nike high-tops, wearing a clean white shirt and looking f-i-n-e. Suigetsu in his light blue skinny jeans and favoured purple Linkin Park band shirt. His outfit was completed with the white Vans he'd slipped his feet into.

Karin and I looked them up and down and grinned.

Hell freakin' yeah.

* * *

**Hello, mortals, it is I, Shannon. **

**How are you all? Have you been well? **

**I apologise for the length of this chapter, it was a total nano of a read, buuut… 1. My internet is only working for this afternoon, and then freakin' BT are going to do some retarded shiz with it, so I thought I'd better put this up and give you guys a little something to entertain yourselves with, and 2. This chapter was all about the necklace.**

**Expect full-out drama next chapter. I'm going for a night out with my girls.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, and for reading! **

**Don't forget to review me **_**this**_** chapter! **

**YourChemicalRomancex**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**- ****I'm not some lowlife playboy -**

The huge, grey house seemed to loom over us as we approached it. We could hear the music pumping out of a stereo system probably built into the ceiling and see people mulling around outside, greeting each other and squealing. Everybody looked beautiful. I felt a little underdressed when I saw some of the girls in their immense outfits, but then I remembered. This was Suna, where everybody was accepted.

Sasuke's fingers tightened against mine a fraction as we made our way up this… Natarii person's drive and epic staircase.

"What's the matter?" I asked him quietly. He glanced at me and then shook his head.

"It's nothing," he muttered, "I'm okay."

* * *

I was surprised when I entered the house – I had thought it might have been like Sui's party with people vomiting all over the place, but it wasn't. Groups of boys and girls were dotted all over the place timidly sipping on whatever the drinks were. I looked at Karin, slightly disappointed.

"It's only just started," She whispered, "but let's get it moving." Sasuke and Suigetsu suddenly vanished into the noise and the unmoving crowds. "Don't worry about them, they're probably going to find something to do, since this house is barely moving." She pulled herself up to her full height, sucked on the insides of her cheeks and dragged me confidently towards the living room.

It was slightly darker in here. Somebody had spread glitter across every surface making the lights bounce off of it and turning the room into something magical.

"Natarii?" Karin called out, not sure who exactly she was looking for, "IS NATARII IN HERE?"

"Yes!" Somebody said, "I'm Natarii!" A blonde girl announced, appearing next to me. I recognised her. It was the girl who had come up to us on the first day in Suna and had wanted to meet Sasuke. She was wearing a hot pink and clingy dress, along with a thousand silver bracelets and other accessories.

"You're Natarii?"

"I'm Natarii." The girl repeated. I grinned at her. "Oh my gosh, it's you two from the beach! How are you?" She questioned in a friendly manner. And then she paused. "…Who are you?"

Karin and I chuckled a little awkwardly, "I'm Karin," My redheaded friend said, "And this is Kari. And we're awesome. Uh, nice place you've got here."

"Thanks, but this party is _lame._" She muttered, looking around desperately. I briefly pondered how somebody so cute and friendly could associate with Ami.

"I've been to a lot of parties, and this one ain't so bad. You just need to get people going crazy." Karin told her expertly. I was about to speak to her when I heard a very familiar chorus of giggling and an annoyed sigh. I turned my head to see that Sasuke had already attracted a harem of hoes.

And there was the queen herself, attempting to cling onto Sasuke's arm. He shrugged her off subtly and then sort of grabbed Karin as a kind of defence. I could picture him holding her up like a shield and yelling,

_"STAY BACK, DEMONS."_

…Uh… yeah.

"Sasuke," Karin greeted, "where's Sui?" She asked, then turned back to the blonde girl, "Oh, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Natarii."

"Hey…" The blonde waved her hand. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her in what could either have been a, 'what-the-fuck-are-you-wearing?' kind of thing, or a, 'hello-I-don't-speak-to-associates-of-Ami's.' OR it could have been his way of saying, 'sup?'

"I'm glad you two know each other, now." My redheaded friend smirked. Sasuke didn't do anything, and Natarii giggled. "Alright, let's go nuts. I wanna get cruuuunk." Karin linked her arm through Natarii's and dragged the teenager with her. Booze was what she was searching for. And it was only a quarter to eight. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"What the fuck is she wearing?" He questioned quietly. I bounced on the balls of my feet excitedly.

"I _knew _you were thinking that!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, your face was all like, double-you-tee-eff?" I told him. He smirked.

"I need to tell you something." Sasuke muttered. I raised an eyebrow at him, "It's not that bad." He assured me.

"Come here and tell me."

"No, I need to make sure—"

"What?"

"I thought I saw someone earlier, but I'm not sure. It could have been anyone." He murmured, looking thoughtful.

I caught his wrist, "What are you talking about? You're…" I trailed off, and then decided it'd be better if I just pulled him out of the room so that I could understand him better.

I already had his wrist in my hand, and so I pulled him out of the glittery living room – much to the disappointment of the girls who had followed him in there – and into the hallway. People were getting louder and happier looking, and the hallway was nearly jam-packed with new arrivals. Boys glared as their girlfriends' eyes watched Sasuke trail behind me.

"Jesus, Kari, I can walk." He muttered, but I ignored him, pulling him through a random door and into what appeared to be a study.

"Alright, now tell me what you were trying to say a few seconds ago?" I asked him, dropping into the spinny chair in front of a huge, wooden desk. Woop! Spinny chairs!

"When you're done spinning on that chair, I swear I saw that Taki guy outside with some other guys."

I halted in my spinning. "Huh? Who?"

"Taki."

_Tall, tanned, dark hair, brown eyes – knocked Sasuke Uchiha the fuck out._ My brain reminded me. I made a face of disgust,

"Ew."

"I know. He's here."

"Okay, okay." I thought for a moment, "Okay, don't you dare go getting in any fights tonight."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, "You make it sound as if I get into a lot of them."

"You don't, but last time you really scared me..." I told him, slight annoyance at how he was probably conjuring up some way to beat up Taki inside that brilliant mind of his.

"Chill, it wasn't so bad." He replied, noticing my irritation.

"You were out cold for five minutes." I shot back.

"But then I woke up and I was fine." He reasoned.

"But then you got a migraine and practically fainted a second time!" I almost shouted, throwing my hands into the air. How freakin' idiotic can you get?

"Yeah, but I didn't 'cause I had you there." He replied in a low voice. I felt my anger melt away and the tension in my body disappear. "I don't like it when you get pissy with me, Kari." He told me in his normal, dead tone.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, seriously. It's just 'cause I care about you and I don't want you to fuck up or hurt yourself."

Oh, bad move, Kari. "Fuck up?"

"Uh…"

"Like, when have I ever fucked up?" He questioned, arrogantly. I felt all of that anger pulse right back up into my blood. Could he seriously not remember?

"May I remind you of the last party that we went to together?" My voice was low, my eyes narrowed. Sasuke's bottom lip separated from the top one and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Is that seriously the only thing you can think of? You always bring this up whenever we're arguing and, not only did it happen _weeks_ ago, but we weren't even together!"

"We were together…" I argued lamely, though I knew that wasn't true.

"Che, barely." Sasuke spat. I died a little on the inside. So this is where any tension we had this week went to. It stored up inside of us and was all coming out now. "And I didn't even know that you were into me."

"Oh, please," I rolled my eyes, standing up and walking over to him, "How could you say that when you're so full of yourself… when every single girl on the effing planet is _into you_?"

"Because I wasn't exactly focussed on, you know, girls. My mom _was_ sort of, like, _dying._" He hissed. I felt my heart throw itself into my throat. How could I have been so selfish that whole time? Everything made sense now. "Yeah," Sasuke continued, "I'm not some lowlife playboy who wanted to mess around with your head. I'm not so self absorbed that I couldn't see you. I was just trying to keep myself together whilst I watched my mother die every single day." His voice shook, his fingers curled into the palms of his hands. I watched him train his suddenly glassy eyes on the ceiling. Was he… was he about to… cry?

Instincts hit me, my arms locked themselves around the back of his neck, and my head rested against his chest. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, I'm so sorry." I whispered. I felt him drop his head onto my shoulder. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so _fucking_ sorry that I made you say all of that." I was freakin' chanting the sorry's out now. Sasuke didn't say anything, and so I just held onto him. I felt so bad. I felt like crying myself. I had gone way out of line to bring that stupid Ami thing up after I said I wouldn't do it again. Urgh. My chest was aching. I turned my head to try and see Sasuke. He was taking slow, heavy breaths on my shoulder, his face, excluding his nose and mouth, were pressed against my skin. I pressed my lips hard against the side of his head. I didn't ever want to let go.

But Sasuke moved back, holding one hand over his eyes and smirk-smiling weakly. My arms were still wrapped around his neck and, slowly, I unwound them and brought them to rest on his hips and just looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yes." He replied, taking his hand away from his eyes and placing it on top of mine on his hip, and then doing the same with his other hand. I examined his face. There was no way that he had just gotten so upset that he'd teared up. That was another thing about the Uchihas, they only ever looked like shit if they didn't shower. I bet they'd all still look good with a black eye and four missing teeth.

"That's good." I said, shakily. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, for bringing that up."

"S'ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I watched him watch me for a long time, and then grinned. Sasuke stayed stony faced, dark eyes always focussed on me. And so I reached up on my tip-toes to kiss him. My lips barely brushed his, before he turned his head and diverted it so that I was kissing his cheek.

Feeling the rejection.

I looked at him curiously. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders before turning and walking out of the door, the music becoming extremely loud for a second before the door slammed closed.

Shit. He was not okay. He was seriously not happy with me. He was probably going to get washed out of his brain, now. I whipped out my phone, intent on texting Sui before returning to the party.

**To: Sui  
From: Kari  
Keep an eye on Sasuke for me, please.**

**To: Kari  
From: Sui  
Sure. What happened?**

**To: Sui  
From Kari  
****We sort of had a fight.**

**To: Kari  
From: Sui  
****Already? Jeez. Okay, I'll watch him.**

**To: Sui  
From: Kari  
Thanks, means bunches! **

_No point in remaining in the study the whole night,_ I thought, _better go and mingle._

* * *

The ullness of the party earlier had evaporated since Sasuke and I had stepped into the study, there were people everywhere, and I couldn't spot one without a drink in his or her hand. Everyone was stunningly made up, wearing dresses and shirts of all colours, with fantastic hair styles and beautiful shoes. Pictures were being taken from almost every angle, with people smiling or kissing or… or both! It was so much more alive, now.

I was smiling as I walked around the bottom floor, trying not to screw up anybody's photos by being a depressed looking child. My eyes were wide and I was looking pretty much everywhere for nobody (Sasuke) or somebody (Sasuke) that I could talk to (because I wanted to talk to Sasuke). And that was when I found Kankuro.

The brunette teenager was in mid conversation with a group of people that I recognised immediately from Suna Public High when he noticed my lost looking self and ditched them to say hello. Yay!

"Kari, hey!"

"Hello!"

"What's up? You look… lonesome."

I chuckled, "That's because I am. I've lost everybody!"

"Ah, they'll be around here somewhere. Who did you come with?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Karin, Sui, and Sasuke… and Juugo and Temari were supposed to be here, but I haven't seen them yet."

"Oh, I came with those two; we arrived about five minutes ago, actually. Drink?" He raised his red, plastic cup to me. I eyed the blue liquid for a moment before shaking my head.

"No, thank you."

"Aw, killjoy," He teased, even though he knew I didn't like to drink. "C'mon, have some! You look like you need to relax a little."

"Ummm…" THIS WAS PEER PRESSURE, DAMMIT. "Okay!" AND I FELL FOR IT. I took the glass from his hand and timidly sipped on the alcopop. Ooh, it tasted like blueberries.

"It's good stuff, right? Come hang out!" Kankuro had his hand on my wrist and was tugging me towards the others. I pondered about how he could still even look at me after everything I said to him. What a sweetie.

"It's okay. Uh, alright."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

Sasuke needed some space. He needed some air. He didn't need several girls approaching him all at once and attempting to get into his pants. It was barely even dark. What a bunch of hoes. Somehow, he had managed to escape them, and was now stuck with only one. He had in his hand one of the many, may red, plastic cups filled with some random blue alcopop. He didn't like it, it was too sweet and too blue and not helping him.

"You kinda look like Sasuke Uchiha, y'know that?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied dimly to the girl sitting on the concrete staircase next to him. She was slurring her words and seemed amazed every time he spoke. She was either high, or drunk.

"You gonna drink that?" She asked him, pointing a long, manicured fingernail at his drink. He handed it to her without a word. "Oh! Thanks babes."

"Hn." Sasuke found her amusing, and so he shot her a smirk.

"D'you always do that?"

"What?"

"That half smile thingy."

"Yes."

"It's cute."

"Cool." Sasuke replied, inwardly rolling his eyes. "Can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure." The girl said, throwing back her curled, brunette hair and chugging down the rest of the drink that Sasuke had handed her.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up four.

"Are you a cop or something?" The girl asked suspiciously. Sasuke grinned and shook his head, "Okay, then… fffff… four!"

"That's right." Sasuke replied, putting his hand down and trying to take a guess at how much she'd had to drink. Or smoke. Or… whatever.

The brunette giggled behind her hand, "Why ask such weird questions?"

"I'm bored." Sasuke half lied. He was bored, but he was also intensely interested in working this out now. It was a good way of distracting himself.

"I see!" She paused. "You… wanna make out?"

"No, no, I'm good thank you." Sasuke told her, watching as her face fell. "I have a girlfriend." He explained out of the little bit of guilt that had welled up into his throat.

"Oh! That's cool." The brunette said, seeming to forget that she had just asked him. "What's her name?"

"Kari… Karissa, but she doesn't like it. So we call her Kari."

"That's a pretty name. Is she pretty?"

Sasuke thought, "Yeah. She kind of looks like you."

"Like me? So am I prettyyyy?"

Aw, crap. Sasuke needed to seriously switch his swag off. "Yeah."

The girl giggled again, "You're cute. What's your name?"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" She gasped, "Like, Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded, "NO WAY!"

Sasuke smirked, because it was funny, and she was stoned out of her brain. "You?"

"Crystal." She chuckled, "Like crystal meth, my dad always says."

"You're named after a drug?"

"Boy better know. But you're named after a celebrity, so…" Sasuke felt himself sweatdrop.

"Right…" He said, getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" The girl asked staring up at him with wide, green eyes.

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm going to check if they have any harder stuff than… that." Sasuke tipped his chin up at the blue drink.

"Hey wait, let me come with you! In case I don't get to see you again!" Crystal also got to her feet, dusting off anything that might have become attached to the back of her black, denim shorts. Sasuke didn't say anything and allowed her to follow him. This was the type of girl he could stand, and so he didn't mind allowing for her to tail after him.

* * *

So like… I could have sworn I was half drunk already. On alcopops. That tasted like blueberries. Damn, I'm hardcore.

Kankuro and his friends were being really nice to me, friendly and helpful. And even now, the brunette Subaku brother had pulled me into the middle of what could have been called the dance floor in the centre of the glittery living room. This was where everybody had directed their energy. The room was boiling hot and smelt a little too much like sweat and alcohol for it to be put in my safe zone. My head was telling me to get out of there before something out of my control happened, but my body stayed glued to Kankuro's side as we dance-danced like Fall Out Boy always said we should.

It wasn't too long before I got sucked into the void of endless, endless teenage energy and the hormonal tidal wave hit me. All too quickly, I found that I was pressing in closer to my ex boyfriend. Hands together, chests together, nose to nose and fuck if I was about to stop. I hadn't let loose for ages! _Mouth to mouth_.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

Ahahaaaaa. This party was so much more alive, now! Sasuke was suddenly having very vivid flashbacks of Sui's party as girls leered at him and guys raised their eyebrows. Crystal had sneakily managed to slip her fingers between his and appeared now to be leading the way to the booze.

They shimmied between the mass of overheated bodies in the glitter covered living room where the music was at it's loudest and made for the kitchen where there was at least some light. However, it was in the doorway that Sasuke locked his eyes onto the random couple kissing against one of the cream painted walls.

And time just stopped.

The black, sparkling pumps on tiny feet looked familiar. So did the clingy, dark blue dress with no sleeves. Long, pin-straight, light brunette hair hid the girl's face but Sasuke had already guessed who she was by the tiny black stone hanging from her neck between her and the leech who had attached himself to her face. He felt his breath catch in his throat, and something in his chest just… break.

"Something wrong?" Crystal's thick, Suna accent asked from next to him Sasuke didn't hear her. His hand dropped from hers and flew into the side of the guy's shirt. It didn't take too much effort, since the brunette teen hadn't been expecting it. Sasuke spun him around and glared at him for a full second before landing a punch on his jaw and sending him flying into the crowd.

"Sasuke, what the hell?" He heard his girlfriend shriek from beside him. Crystal bit her thumb and disappeared. She wasn't the type for drama. And suddenly, Sasuke wished he could have been her. Kari was glaring up at him with flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. She knew she'd been caught but, of course, first she'd have to have her say and scream at him. Sasuke was trying very hard to control himself. He was grinding his teeth so hard he thought they might snap, biting his lip so hard that he thought it might split.

He just gave her a look of utter disgust before spinning around and making his way out of the house.

"Sasuke! Wait!" He heard her shout.

"Fuck off." He spat, Nike's hitting the concrete steps outside of the house with force.

"Hey, don't tell me to fuck off—" Kari sounded indignant, as if she were about to turn this all into a joke. Sasuke whirled around.

"I don't want to even _look _at you right now, Kari. I'm _sorry _that I killed your fun, but last time I checked, it wasn't okay to kiss random guys at parties whilst you're in a relationship."

"Says you!" Kari spat, her voice shaky and angry. Sasuke made a sound.

"Yes, says I! What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I thought you were mad at me! I don't know!" Kari was throwing her hands into the air and shaking her head, "Sasuke, I'm sorry, I don't know!"

Sasuke stared at her, eyes narrowed. "Whatever, man. I'm out of here."

"Okay, fine. Talk to me when you're less stuck up your own ass, because I can't _stand_ how you're so easy to get pissed with me after I make one little mistake when I can find a way to put everything that you do behind me. What the heck is your problem?"

"My problem is that every time I trust somebody, they turn around and stab me in the back. Just answer me this: why'd you do it? And don't tell me that it was 'cause you're _drunk_ and we had a_ fight_ and I didn't kiss you back because those are _pathetic_ excuses." Sasuke questioned, his voice unwavering, his eyes hard and cold. Kari hesitated to answer, her fingers coming up to hold on to the little, black stone on her neck. She was standing about four paces from him. The brunette raised her eyes to meet his, and shook her head.

"I don't know, I just… I got carried away and… I'm _sorry,_ Sasuke." She whispered, because she couldn't talk for fear of her voice cracking. She hated crying. But Sasuke was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to care.

He strode forward, placed the palms of his hands on either side of her face, and leant down to kiss her.

He tried to put every single _fucking _emotion that he was feeling into that kiss. So that when he walked away, she'd fucking _feel _it.

It was one thing when he and Ami had gotten with each other at Sui's place – he hadn't been sure of what he was doing. He hadn't thought of Kari as the type to go for somebody so outwardly shallow, and he'd just wanted to let loose. But now that he was close to certain that he _really _liked her, he just didn't know what to do and… he just didn't know, okay? This was all too confusing for him, and he wasn't even sure what he was doing. Why was he kissing her? Why was he… _kissing her_?

He pulled away, his deep, onyx eyes giving her one last look, and then he spun around, putting his hands into his pockets and heading back for the beach house.

* * *

I hated myself so much at that moment, watching Sasuke slip his hands into the pockets of his grey skinny jeans and walk casually away as if nothing happened. How could I have done that to him? I didn't even consider him before I went and flipping threw myself at Kankuro. And then I go and blame Sasuke for it? What the hell had I done?

SEE, THIS IS WHY I DON'T DRINK.

I dropped onto the cold, concrete steps and sat there, running a finger over my lip. I was so fucking stupid, man. My eyes had been burning for a while now, I thought I'd let the tears roll silently down my face.

"So you're Kari, huh?" A girl asked, sitting down next to me. I turned to her, wiping away any of the salty liquid that might have been there.

"Yeah," I said, shakily. The girl nodded her brunette head, curls bobbing a little. She had a cigarette between her fingers and took a drag on it, then turned back to me.

"Y'know, that was really uncool – what you did to your boyfriend."

"I know it was." I muttered, feeling ashamed and turning away.

"Like, he and I were talking earlier, and I was like, really into him, but he pretty much rejected me when I asked him if he wanted to make out with me. He said he had a girlfriend." The girl told me. My eyes widened.

_I HATE EVERYTHING. _

"Oh-hohhh." I moaned, "I feel like such a whore."

"You should do, babes. But listen up, it's not everyday you find a guy who's gonna reject a girl like _me_ at one of these parties." She giggled.

"I know. It's just so _stupid._ I don't even know why I was kissing that guy in the first place. He's my ex!" I explained.

"Yeah, things get a little crazy sometimes though, don't they?" The girl got to her feet. "You should let him cool off for a couple of days. He seems like the type to hold a grudge." She grinned. I nodded.

"Thanks for that." I smiled at her as she left. But my smile was short lived. Sasuke had said no to somebody that pretty? …The Uchiha wasn't the kind of person to use a girl when she was smashed (and damn, that girl was either smashed or higher than a kite), but the fact that he'd mentioned that he had a girlfriend hit me somewhere.

"KARI TENATAI. ARE YOU OUT HERE?" I heard a familiar voice scream viciously. A redhead in a white dress appeared.

"Yes." I muttered. Karin yanked me up.

"I am _so_ tempted to slap you across the face right now, y'know that? But I won't, because it looks like you've already been abused enough. What the hell happened? Why is Sasuke leaving?"

"He's leaving?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION."

"I kissed Kankuro and Sasuke saw and he got mad and we had a fight and now he's _leaving _and it's all my fault because I'm such a total moron! Oh my god, Karin, I'm sorry." I was pretty much sobbing by the point I'd finished my rant. The redhead pulled me into a hug and told me to shush.

"Just… go upstairs, okay? Wait for me… I'm going to try and stop Sasuke from leaving because he's stupid and being a drama queen."

"Okay. I'm sorry, I got mascara all over your dress," I laughed weakly. Karin looked down and shrugged.

"Go upstairs, 'kay?" She repeated. I nodded, beginning to make my way back up the concrete steps and to the front door. Karin practically flew the other way, down the street and for the beach house.

* * *

**Oh, oh, oh! Cliffhanger. I'm so sorry. So much drama! **

**Bwahahaha, I love Crystal. I **_**love **_**her. I don't even know where she came from, but I love her. Do you guys love her? I'm so depressed, right now. Because I know we'll never see her again. The cute little stoner kid. **

**How did you all find this chapter? God, some of it was a bitch to write. Like, I said I'd try and show how Sasuke breaks when his mom died? I did it. And I think I kind of failed. It's because Sasuke's such a hard character to get around, and it's so hard to have him randomly fall apart. **

**And the most difficult thing? Trying not to make Kari seem shallow. I really did not have a clue how to do that. We all love her, right? But seeing her act like such a bitch was really difficult. PLEASE DON'T HATE HER. D:**

**And, omfg, you guys! Thirty chapters! This is so much longer than I thought it'd be. Rofl.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for all of the reviews! Love, love, love! Don't forget to review me this chapter. So much inspiration!**

**YourChemicalRomancex**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTYONE**

**- The Best Part of Fighting**** -**

**Sasuke's POV.**

He was sitting on the white sheets on the bed in the blue room with his head in his hands and his dark, dark eyes focussed on his Nikes. He felt like he'd just been winded; thrown against a wall and had every little piece of air in his lungs blown out.

"Sasuke, sweetie, you in here?" He heard the voice of his redheaded best friend call from somewhere at the front of the small house. He didn't feel like answering. She'd find him in here anyways. He listened to her feet make their way through the house, until the door swung open. "Oh, there you are." She smiled sweetly. Sasuke looked up at her through sorry eyes. She pouted for a moment before coming to sit down next to him. "I'm not a guy, so I don't know what it's like inside for you. But you look like you could use someone to talk to. So, tell me what happened."

Sasuke considered for a moment, Karin was also Kari's best friend and, them being girls, they'd probably start a conversation on whatever he were to say. But on the other hand, he felt he _needed _to tell Karin, otherwise everyone would be going to him to ask him what had happened, and he was just _not_ up for speaking right now.

"I saw that guy Taki," he began, "And I told Kari, and we just sort of… had an argument in the study. And then afterwards, she went to kiss me, and I was like, _not in the mood_, okay?"

"Right…"

"And then I ditched her. When I found her again, she was macking on that ex boyfriend-brother of Temari's."

"And you…?"

"I hit him of course."

Karin laughed. "Of course," She echoed.

"Urgh. But then we had another fight, and I just sort of left." He explained.

Karin was silent for a moment, taking it all in. "So what are you going to do?" She asked eventually. Sasuke shrugged.

"I seriously don't know." He muttered.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to tell you to apologise, because you don't need to. But if Kari says she's sorry, she means it." Sasuke groaned. "No, you know how much she hates upsetting people."

"Yeah, but—"

"Sasuke, don't argue with me. I am _right_ and I am _honest _and I am currently the only person who actually knows both sides to the story. So _don't._"

"I don't want to talk to her right now." Sasuke put in quickly, before Karin could lecture him.

"That's okay, I mean, like, it's understandable. I'm just saying, if you can, try to give her a chance. You broke her heart once, too." The Uchiha flopped backwards, ungracefully, onto the bed.

"Yeah, but it wasn't like I was obligated to follow that 'boyfriend-girlfriend' code back then, right? At Sui's party… I've already said this several times tonight." He sighed.

"At Sui's party you weren't going out properly."

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed. He had no idea why he was talking so openly now. Hadn't he just been wondering if it was okay to talk to Karin about these things? "Karin, don't tell Kari anything I've said."

"I won't if you don't want me to." She said, smiling brilliantly and raising her pinky finger, "Promise."

"Fine." Sasuke sighed. …He hadn't made a pinky promise with anybody in years. This was a strange sight.

"So, I'm not going back to that party, because I want to look after you, because you seem as though you've just been punched."

"Hn…?"

"Your eyes are red."

"Oh…" He thought back. No, he hadn't been touched much at all. But he had had a, erm, moment, back in the study. "That's nothing."

"Hmm…" Karin eyed him. "Hey, I know! Let's go to Starbucks!"

"No… I don't want to." He murmured. Karin stiffened beside him. He shrugged. "It'll be closed anyway. It's almost ten."

"Hm, yeah, fair point." The redhead sighed. "What _do_ you want to do?" She asked like a mother questioning a disobedient child.

"I'm going to… shower," he said quietly, "and then go to sleep."

"And what are you going to do when Kari gets back?"

"I'll talk to her then." But fuck, if he knew what he was going to say to her.

* * *

The upstairs of Natarii's house was stunning – much like the downstairs, but it just looked so much richer and smarter than any place I'd ever seen. Except Sasuke's house. That was always going to be the absolute pinnacle of amazing houses.

I had managed to find a room that was, erm, unoccupied, and sort of just sat down and groaned. In all complete honesty, I had _not _wanted to kiss Kankuro.

Mffff. _KANKURO._

_Puppet boy!_

I'd just gotten so freakin' carried away with everything, and everyone was so happy and I didn't even _consider _my actual boyfriend. I just went with the flow. I was so worried now. What if he dumped me? I wouldn't have blamed him. Urgh. I was so _stupid_. And Karin had said he was _leaving? _

"Kari, you here?" _Suigetsu._

"…Yes." I said quietly. The door opened, and the tall, tall white haired Hozuki strolled in. He shut the door gently and leant against it, folding his arms and staring at me through his bangs. "If you're here to lecture me," I said, "go ahead. I deserve it."

"Nah, I'm not Karin, I don't _do_ lectures. I just want to know what happened." He said gruffly, blatant disappointment almost shown on his face. His eyebrows were drawn together in a calculating kind of look. That was an expression I'd never seen on the loudmouth's face.

"Sui, I don't _know _what happened." I said, already feeling my face heat up and my eyes burn. _Dammit_, crying was not hot.

"Woah, calm down." He said, pushing off from the door and coming to sit down next to me. "You're a mess." He said, grinning. His sharp canine sticking out. I chuckled pathetically.

"Sui, you don't have to be here, I'm fine. I'm just being a drama queen."

"Hm, you are making kind of a big deal out of it. You know what Sasuke's like. He's a complete bitch at the best of times. Just text him."

"What do you mean, I'm making a big deal out of it? He's probably contemplating on breaking up with me!" I wailed.

"It's fine! Listen, I'm not the kind of person to give advice, or deal with… tears…" He said, "But I _am _in a relationship with the biggest drama queen in the world. We're both pretty loose people, and sometimes we do things at parties that we don't mean to."

"Hm?"

"Like, things that we really regret. We have fights that are probably worse than yours and Sasuke's. But we make it up to each other."

"How?" I questioned. Suigetsu and Karin _did _argue a lot. Violently.

"In ways that your innocent mind would not like to know about." He replied.

I felt my shoulders sag. "Oh."

He chuckled, "We give each other space, and then when we feel like talking to each other again, we do."

"Would that work with Sasuke?" I questioned, almost desperately. Sui shrugged.

"He's not the same as me. But he _is _a guy. We all like to have time to ourselves." I thought for a long moment.

For the past fifteen minutes all I had been thinking was how much I needed to see Sasuke and see if he was alright. But what I really needed to do was to distract myself. Try not to think about him.

But that thought was short lived as Sui said, "We should get back to the house. This party is _dull._"

"It wasn't as good as yours was." I admitted, standing up. But how was I supposed to avoid Sasuke when we slept in the same room? Maybe I'd just… sleep on the couch.

Oh _god._ Everything was turning into a bad sitcom.

"Of course not, mine was awesome." Sui said, brightly. I grinned at him, feeling more like myself after the small amount of banter.

* * *

I was still slightly apprehensive as Sui and I neared the house. And my heartbeat was going crazy as I climbed the stairs to get to the veranda-balcony. And when we reached the French window itself, I felt as if my stomach was about to bring itself into my throat. How was I supposed to even look him in the eye? I could see him now, as Suigetsu unlocked the door. He was sitting with his feet up on one of the two old, green sofas in the lounge, freshly tanned and toned skin on display for all of the world to see and wearing nothing but the black and red pyjama pants of his. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, his dark bangs swish in our direction as the door slid open.

I could _feel _his eyes on me.

I swear I almost started shivering.

"Oh dear." I heard him drawl. "What the fuck happened to you?"

Was he talking to me? Iooked up. Yes. Yes he was.

"Uh…" I mumbled some incoherent response, and looked down at my feet. I listened to the short, irritable sigh, and the creaking of the sofa as he got up. I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist and I nearly died. My head shot up faster than it's ever moved, and I matched my blue eyes with his own onyx ones.

"Come on." He said, "Get cleaned up." And he tugged softly, telling me to follow him down the hall. I shot Karin a questioning glance just before I disappeared down the hall. She was leaning against the kitchen countertop with her arms folded and a satisfied smirk on her face. What had she said to him?

When the door shut, and Sasuke dropped onto the white sheets of our bed, I felt trapped. His gaze was calculating, but giving nothing else away. Not like earlier, when I had been able to guess – pissed off, hurt, etc.

There was silence throughout the room, and I didn't move from the door.

"Sasuke I—"

"Don't wanna heaaaaar it." He announced, springing to his feet and pushing me into the bathroom. "Until you get all of that _stuff_ off your face."

I raised an eyebrow, about to indignantly ask, _what stuff_? When I saw my face in the mirror.

Ewh. The ton of mascara that Karin had carefully applied to my dark eyelashes had sort of… slipped down my face. I groaned loudly, and launched into my travel bag, intent on getting rid of it _right the eff now._

* * *

That was much better. I tugged the pins and clips out of my hair and flipped it over my shoulder.

"How's that?" I asked, Sasuke opened an eye and nodded. I nearly smiled, and then crept back into the room to grab my shorts and the yellow tank that I wore to sleep in. The Uchiha turned on his side.

"When are you ever going to wear that again?" He asked, referring to the dress. I looked down at myself and shrugged.

"I probably won't." I told him. "But I still really like it."

"Cool story, bro." He muttered.

"You asked." I defended. He shrugged.

I whipped in and out of the bathroom for a second time and then came to sit on the edge of the bed.

I was thinking of something to say when I felt Sasuke shift, and suddenly his arms were around me, and his legs on either side of my body. I held onto his hand as he breathed into my ear,

"All those things I said… I only said them 'cause I was angry." He murmured.

"It's okay, I don't mind, I was the one who did wrong." I murmured back.

"Yeah, but…" He paused, "I made you _cry_." He insisted. I felt my breath catch in my throat. "You fucked up _big_." He told me, "But I guess that… you felt the same way at Sui's place." I felt him smirk at himself, "I'm not great with this stuff, but…"

"That's okay,"

"I'm sorry." He said. I grew slightly afraid that he might feel the way that my heart was pounding in my chest. Did he really just say that?

"I'm sorry too," I told him.

I felt him squeeze me briefly and then shift up and away from me. I also shuffled towards the head of the bed and underneath the covers. Sasuke checked his phone with a bored expression until he came across something that he was obviously not happy with.

"Fuck." He muttered. I glanced over.

"What's the matter?"

"Get your laptop out; get on Google..." He told me. I spared him a curious glance before pulling the computer out and handing it to him so that he could do whatever he needed to. His fingers flashed over the keyboard and hit the 'Enter' key with determined force.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. His eyes scanned over something and then his serious expression turned into a smirk. "Sasuke?"

"Someone found out that we fought. Look," He showed me the screen. An article from some Konoha gossip site showed a picture of Sasuke and I screaming in each other's faces. I cringed a little.

"That's embarrassing." I said.

"Read that," He said, pointing to the last line.

'…_Look out, women of Konoha, it seems that the youngest Uchiha heir may once again be single and up for your attention!' _

I twitched, "Your stalkers are in Suna?"

"They haven't got a clue." He said, pushing the laptop away and pulling me closer. By habit, I turned my head and matched my lips with his. And again. And again. And again...

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

The song "_Miss Bipolar_" came to mind as Sasuke found himself starting to kiss harder. His body suddenly on top of his girlfriend's with his hands roaming all over her body. To think he'd come so close to the thought of breaking up with her. He would have missed this… contact that they had.

Kari's smaller, tanned hands seemed to have grown more confident too, moving from cradling the corners of his face, to tracing his defined muscles on his chest…

He wanted her. Like, now.

He moved his attention from her mouth to her neck, nuzzling the spot he'd last caused a hickey to and then nipped at it. Kari made a sound similar to a squeak, and Sasuke smirked. But his smirk didn't last for too long as he felt her breath and, more importantly, her tongue, against the shell of his ear.

"Oh my god…" He breathed, before he actually lost it.

* * *

Sex is a scary word. _It _is what I preferred to call it. And so, later that night, when Sasuke and I were lying beside each other, sweating and, um, whatever, and I looked at him and said,

"So, like, we just did it." He flicked me in the head. And then smirked.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"Forgiven. Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Yeah, m'fuckin' fantastic." He murmured, resting his head on my shoulder. I inwardly squealed at his scratchy voice and stroked his forever messy, but soft spikes.

"Aw, that's good."

"Are you?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm _so _tired, though."

Sasuke chuckled. "I did all the work." He muttered.

"Fair point," I giggled.

We were quiet for a while, and I felt like I might just fall asleep. And then the Uchiha groaned.

"What?" I questioned.

"We have to leave tomorrow." He muttered. I looked down at him.

"So?"

"So that means a full day of driving and I'm _exhausted_." Heh. That's 'cause we just did it.

I looked at him for a second before gladly offering. "…I'LL DO IT!"

"No, Kari. I'm not that stupid."

"Damn."

"Move _over_, I want to sleeeeeep." He said, shifting off of my shoulder and leaning over to switch the lamp off. I linked my fingers through his and hit the pillow with a content sigh.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

Sasuke… didn't know what he was feeling. He probably should have been feeling the way that most sixteen-year-olds would feel after getting laid. He _did _feel good, but he also felt a little guilty. And awkward. Kari had said that she was fine with everything, but she was like… _far too innocent._

He guessed he just felt the guilt because it was a cheap shot, scoring after their biggest fight so far.

"Kari," He said, suddenly, "I really do like you."

"Okay, I really like you too." She murmured, half asleep. Good. That was awkward.

* * *

I woke up well before Sasuke and pretty much sprinted to the bathroom for a shower. The memories of last night hit me just as the water was doing. Those dumb arguments playing a tiny role as I remembered the other things. Like the make up sex. Hell yes.

Karin and Temari always bullied me for being the 'innocent' one. But no longer! I was actually pretty happy about everything. I was especially pleased that Sasuke had managed to put the whole… stupid fucking ex boyfriend and stupider fucking half drunk girlfriend thing behind him. I swear too much.

I got out of the shower and slipped my clothes on quickly – white tube top and hot pink shorts ('cause I'm not a whore?) – and applying a smudge of eyeliner to the outer corners of my eyes, along with mascara to the eyes. That was the minimum I would wear now. Since Sasuke had told me that he didn't like it, I'd stopped putting so much on. I slipped through the bedroom, only pausing once to creep on Sasuke and see if he was still asleep. He was. Just in case you wanted to know. I was soon in the kitchen, making coffee for everybody.

And that's when Suigetsu appeared.

"What'd I tell ya, Midge?" He questioned, a sly grin on his face.

"I know what you told me." I said, hiding my face.

"That's always the best part of the fight, amirite?"

"You are." I mumbled."

"Little Kari, all embarrassed."

"Stop it, or I shall throw this coffee at you."

He chuckled lightly, "Okay, okay."

"Is your stuff packed?"

"Yeah, we packed last night. When Sasuke and you were canoodling."

"Shut up, Sui." I whined.

Karin strolled into the kitchen, dressed and looking like a rock star. I was so envious of her.

"Leave not-so-innocent Kari alone, Sui."

"Not fair, not fair, not fair." I moaned, pushing them both a mug of the coffee I had prepared for them.

"Thank you. So where is Sasuke—?"

"Here." The Uchiha said, appearing in the doorway. Karin's crimson eyebrows went up and her cheeks formed small pouches behind her coffee. She swallowed and spun around.

"Oh. Good morning."

"Hi."

"I think I'm gonna go and pack." I said, sliding past Sui and Karin, and then allowing my hand to brush Sasuke's as I passed him.

"I SAW THAT, DAUGHTER OF MINE." Sui yelled in a fatherly tone. I laughed. Would they ever stop that? …No, probably not.

* * *

**Happy families once again?**

**This was a risky chapter. I'm seriously not confident about it, but I was satisfied with it earlier, and my stomach's all like, "FEED THE PEOPLE."**

**Okay, first of all, I was listening to Blood On The Dancefloor and I had no idea of how to get Sasuke and Kari out of the mess they'd fallen into, and the lyrics go, "…The best part of fighting is the make up sex." And, idk, okay?**

**You probably weren't expecting that. But my sister goes to me, like, everytime I'm writing, "Are they gonna… do-the-do?" And I'm like, "No." And she's like, "Make them do the do!" And she's pretty much the only person I take advice from anymore. So, uh. Yeah.**

**This was rated T for a reason, and so I didn't go into any details, and the kissing before they, erm, fuck, is all over the place, but I like it. It sort of shows the clumsyness of teenagers…? I don't know. **

**But, I figure, they're both sixteen, and Kari can't stay what she is forever, and it's better she did it there than… yeah. That's all I can think of. Rant over. **

**I know it came out of nowhere, but I can assure you that this isn't some random smut. This story really just writes itself! **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I got so many for that last chapter, I was so happy. And if you've just faved/alerted, welcome! More reviews = more reviewers + faster chapter updates. Thanks everyone, seriously!**

**See you soon?**

**YourChemicalRomancex**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTYTWO**

**- ****Snake Exorcist - **

It was at least five minutes into my hurried packing that I realised that Sasuke was standing in the doorway, quietly downing his cup of coffee.

"Don't _do_ that!" I almost yelled, whipping around, and causing him to loose his calm composure and nearly drop the mug in his hand.

"Dude, what?" He asked, looking towards the window to see if there was something there. I relaxed.

"You're so quiet; I just saw your shadow and was like, 'what the fuh—'…"

"Oh. Right." He seemed relieved, "I thought you were talking to yourself."

"Now, why on earth would you think that I would be talking to myself?" I questioned, an eyebrow raised. He shrugged.

"'Cause you're crazy," He said simply, as if those three words defined the meaning of life. I

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Uchiha."

"Hn," He smirked, "it often helps to have some reason to remind myself of why I'm still sane."

"I don't get it."

"Because, Kari, if I weren't sane, like you, I might…" He trailed off, looking confused. "What were we talking about?"

I chuckled and returned to placing my things into the large duffel bag that I had brought with me for the trip. Sasuke started to do the same on his side, pulling things out and stuffing them (neatly) into his own bag. I watched him for a moment.

"Are you planning on riding all the way to Konoha shirtless and in your PJ's…?"

He looked down at himself, then back up, "Huh. I can if you want me to."

"No, I… I think it's more acceptable if you wore clothes. Y'know, for the rest stops and stuff…"

"Why, am I fat?" He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, just go and put some jeans on before I eat you." Sasuke smirked. He didn't say anything but just held my gaze for a moment. I suddenly caught that mischievous twinkle in his eyes hidden behind darker-than-midnight bangs. I shook my head at him, flailing my hands and trying to wave him away and stop him from… _looking like that._ "No, no, no. Don't even _say _it." I hissed at him, unable to stop the smile that came onto my face. He had somehow related that thought to last night. I bet he had.

Sasuke snorted and turned back to his back and pulled out the grey skinnies he'd worn last night, "I won't say it, because you were thinking it anyway." He snickered. I gasped and threw a pillow at him just as he retreated into the bathroom.

"YOU HAVE SOME SICK OFFENCE WITHIN YOUR MIND." I yelled. I heard him chuckle lowly.

"Only because you put it there," He said from the other side of the door.

Yup, I'd walked right into that one. Smooth, Kari. "Pervert." I muttered under my breath. Karin stuck her head around the door, a crimson eyebrow raised behind the thick frame of her glasses. I flailed my hands, crossing them, and then moving them away from each other, mouthing, "its fine!" and indicating that she had better not say anything. She nodded once and disappeared. I returned to packing my things. I had brought so many pairs of shorts on this trip, it was unbelievable. And don't even get me started on the amount of tanks I'd brought. But they were easy to fold, and none of them took up too much room, leaving more space for the things I considered to be a part of me. That mostly included electronics – hair straighteners, hair dryers, my laptop, my cell phone charger – and make up. But we still had a couple of hours to kill, and so I pulled the laptop out again and opened up the screen.

The article of Sasuke and I fighting was still there, with comments being added to it. I rolled my eyes at it and then thought… it was kind of down to that article that Sasuke and I had been able to properly make it up to each other. We began kissing to sort of prove to ourselves that what was on the screen wasn't true, and I guess things had just progressed. I didn't mind that I'd let him loose control this time. I had been all for the sex (omfg, that's still a scary word). And it was funny, because on the Monday when we'd come here, we'd gotten as far as two actual make out sessions and a hickey, but by Friday, we'd actually, like, _fucked_. I guess it's not too hard to get swayed in different directions when you feel threatened. And I had felt threatened, last night. I had been so worried that Sasuke was going to dump me because of all of the shit during the party incident (that's what I'll refer to it as from now on. 'Kissing Kankuro' still makes me want to vomit) that I'd sort of felt this need to reassure myself that he was being sincere when he'd apologised.

I was rambling in my thoughts. But the reality hit me then. I like… gave my virginity to the guy in the skinny jeans standing in front of me.

"Is this better?" He questioned, gesticulating. I nodded. "Hn,"

I returned to my musings, thinking over everything last night. I'd seriously been thinking on this all for too long. But now that the thoughts had been invading my mind, I couldn't get rid of them.

It's like lying in bed, in the dark, alone, after watching a horror movie. You think there's someone there, and whenever you manage to forget the idea, you think on something else which leads you back to thinking—

"THERE'S A FRIGGING SNAKE UNDER THE BED." Karin's voice screeched. Sasuke and I whipped our heads around to look at each other and then sprinted for her room. The redhead was clinging onto Suigetsu and practically hyperventilating.

"Where?" Sasuke asked her. She released Sui for a short enough period of time to give him a deadpan look.

"I said under the bed, idiot."

"Che." He smirked at her and slipped an arm underneath the bed without even pausing to look for it.

"Whutthefuckkkk?" I almost screamed. The Uchiha retracted his arm a moment later, bringing with him a brown, forked-tongued, legless, ewish creature. He had a devious smirk on his face as he brought it closer to Karin.

"No, no, no, fuck _off _with that, Sasuke!" She squeaked, tucking her head into Suigetsu's chin. I stayed silent, rigid. I frigging hated snakes, despite having lived in Suna and Oto for long periods of time. I just couldn't get used to them.

"It's harmless, Karin. You probably just scared it half out of its own wits." The dark haired teenager told the redhead, slowly; gently catching the creature's body and allowing it to curl over and under his long fingers. It wasn't even that big. And with Sasuke cradling it so calmly, I couldn't help but wonder why I'd been so freaked when he'd brought it out. He was still holding it close to the redhead's face so that she could examine it.

Suigetsu put a pale hand out, holding onto Karin's wrist and made her slide her fingers over the little beast's smooth scales.

"Aahhh… this is so gross…" She eeped quietly. Sasuke allowed a breath to pass his lips that made him sound as if he were laughing, and when he turned to me, with snake in hand, I wasn't so hesitant to touch it myself. I looked at the little creature.

"Aw, I'm sorry that Karin thinks you're gross, little guy!" I told it, running a slightly shaky finger over its unusually smooth, not slimy, red-brown scaled flesh. "You ain't so hot, but you ain't so bad either." I said in the voice I'd usually use when talking to a kitten.

Sasuke snorted quietly. Karin – suddenly not so frozen with fear – brought her phone out and snapped a photo of the two of us handling the snake.

"It may be morbid," She announced, "But you both look hot in it. So. Suck me."

"Way to kill my moment with the snake, Karin." I glared at her jokingly. Sasuke vanished, probably going to put the little reptile outside.

"Sorry, sweetie," She apologised, giggling. "I need to wash my hands." She said, shuddering. Sasuke appeared a moment later, slipping into the bathroom with the redhead to also wash up. I did the same. Sui smirked at me.

"What is it, _father_?" I asked him, a brunette eyebrow perked upwards.

"Nothing, I just didn't know that Karin was afraid of snakes." He said.

"She doesn't seem like the type to be afraid of anything." I agreed.

"I was _not _afraid of it," She announced stepping back into the room and leaning against Sui with her nose in the air, "It simply… gave me a fright. And it… was gross-looking."

"Good grief," Sasuke muttered, appearing in the doorway – he did that _a lot_. "You're a drama queen. I stuck my hand under the bed not even knowing what breed it was, and you're still more worried for your own safety."

"Yeah, well, you're Sasuke. You'd kiss anything with fangs." Karin announced. "No offence, Kari."

I laughed, "None taken!"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn…" He then vanished again. Oh yeah, packing up. I waved at the two before following him out of the door and appearing back in the blue room.

"You like snakes! That was a new piece of information to me."

"I don't like them," Sasuke reasoned, his eyes glued on something on the laptop, "they used to scare the shit out of me. But then Orochimaru brought one into Biology and draped it over my shoulder and I got over it."

"Sasuke Uchiha, did you just say that something used to scare the shit out of you?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I do feel _fear_. He told me, smirk-grinning. I grinned back and returned to the laptop. Sasuke glanced over. "Eewwh, why's that shit still on there?" He questioned, wrinkling his nose. I had to look at him to make sure that it was still my Sasuke in the room. Did he just say 'ew'?

"I opened the laptop and it was on there and I just started thinking." I told him, "Like, I swear it's this article that got us to fuck?"

Sasuke stared at it for a moment, eyes scanning over the lines. "It kind of was." He said eventually, breathing out. I stared at the screen for a second longer before closing the tab and trying to ignore the awkward silence that enveloped us. I looked over hesitantly at Sasuke to see that he was deep in thought, his eyes not really focussed on anything and his finger running over his bottom lip.

"Watch'a thinking 'bout?" I asked him. He snapped to attention.

"Huh…?"

"Nevermind. Are you ready to leave? I wanted to go and see Temari before we left. And Juugo's staying here another week or so."

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." He said, getting to his feet and digging in his bag for a shirt. He pulled one out, dark blue with a game of hangman printed on the back in white, and slid it over his head.

And I was totally not gawking at his stomach while he couldn't see me. Ehem, what?

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

He would never understand why girls got so emotional as they said goodbye to their friends. Why not just be like, "Bye," and then leave?

Oh.

Right.

They had _feelings_.

Sasuke watched, with his arms folded as Kari and Karin glomped their blonde friend who honestly appeared to be crying for help, except that she didn't appear to be able to breathe.

"Juugo, I think you should help your girl. Before Karin stuffs her into her suitcase." Sui announced from beside Sasuke.

"You're showww kyooot…" The redhead's voice filtered towards them as she man handled the blonde.

"Seriously." Suigetsu added.

"I'mma miss you, Temaaaaaariiii…!" That was Kari. Sasuke's close to twitching eyebrow rose further up his forehead.

"Juugo, for real, your girlfriend's face is going purple."

"Yes," The tan giant noted softly, "I probably should go and help her."

"It's probably what's best." The Uchiha murmured back.

"KARIN, GET YOUR CLAWS OFF OF JUUGO'S GIRLFRIEND." Sui yelled suddenly, halting all movement

"But… I want to keep her forever."

"That's if you want to keep her corpse." Sasuke announced, his eyes closed and head against the wall.

"That's morbid Sasuk— MY, TEMARI, YOU'VE GONE BLUE."

"Thuht'z cuz I can't breathe." The blonde managed to hiss around the headlock she'd been placed in. "Let go?"

Kari and Karin immediately removed themselves from the older teen. She calmly brushed herself off and drew herself up to her full height. Sasuke opened his eyes to see the girls saying a more respectful goodbye to Juugo. And that's when the blonde's brothers appeared. Sasuke instantly closed his eyes again. _Go away._

"We're running late." Karin said, sensing his tension and reeling over to Sasuke, grabbing his arm and spinning him around to get out of the plaza. Sasuke didn't look back, but sort of raised a hand in goodbye to the others. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm _fine_, Karin." Sasuke bit out. The redhead let go of his arm and went to lean against the paint of the silver-blue car that she and Sui would be riding home in. "That's gonna be—" Sasuke began.

"HOT!" Karin jumped backwards, holding onto her lower back. Sasuke shook his head at her.

"I was about to say…" He mumbled, unable to hide the smirk of his amusement.

"Hothothot_hot_. Oh, hey you guys." Sui and Kari appeared, apparently done with their goodbyes. Sasuke turned, completely ignoring the much taller teen and setting his eyes on the shorter one in the blindingly pink shorts and the white tube top.

How did girls _wear _those things…? Sasuke mused briefly before jerking a thumb towards the door and telling her to get in. Wait.

"Juugo isn't leading the way?" He enquired to the small group.

"Karin and I gave you that SatNav for a reason, you dork." Sui told the Uchiha who seemed to freeze for a moment before nodding.

"Aah…" He tipped a finger off of the side of his nose in what was almost a salute before sliding into his _baby _that he hadn't driven around in for _a week_. He allowed the leather, hot against his bare skin after having left the car in the sun for twenty minutes, to pull him in and drown him in its rich scent.

"YOU CAN'T FALL ASLEEP NOW." He heard his girlfriend being to flail beside him and sighed shortly. "YOU HAVE TO _DRIVE_."

"I pity the fool who marries you." He murmured, sitting up and turning the keys in the ignition. He felt the car rumble to life at his command and inwardly _relished _in the feeling of his power over the machine.

"Now, why would you say that?" Kari asked, hitting the button on the side and winding down the window on her side. The cool, sea air floated into the suffocating heat of the car immediately, and Sasuke found himself doing the same.

"'Cause you completely just nagged me to drive the car…" Sasuke pointed out. Kari snickered.

"I _nagged _you?" She echoed, "No! Nagging is what old ladies do."

"_Sasuke,_" Sasuke began in the voice he often used to mock Kari, "_put some jeans on. Now put a shirt on. You're hot, but nobody else is allowed to know that._"

"I don't sound like that!" Kari cried, appearing shocked to the core.

"_Sasuke,_" The Uchiha continued, "_you can't sleep _now_, you have to drive me all the way back to Konoha after six hours of sleep on a Saturday morning._"

"You're such a prick," The girl told him, pouting and turning to the side. Sasuke chuckled at her, grabbing her chin and pulling her forcefully close enough to him so that their noses touched.

"Just kidding." He murmured, before he closed the distance between them in a short, teasing kiss. He let her go and allowed her to return to staring out of the window as he set the car in motion. She had gone – thankfully – thoughtfully silent. The shades he'd bought her at the beginning of the week fixed into her up-do and reflecting the scenery they passed.

"Bye, beach." Kari said, waving at the seemingly endless line of turquoise and dark blue that appeared to stretch for miles through Suna. It disappeared a second later behind a cliff. Sasuke was honestly quite sad to be leaving.

Once he got home, he'd have two weeks with his mother's family in Oto and then another two touring with his father and his brother. That would have been five weeks gone out of the six week holiday. He'd be able to spend the last week of his vacation at home, in Konoha. But he was somehow not looking forward to the month ahead that he'd be spending mostly with Itachi and Fugaku Uchiha. Because they were ever so exciting to be around, Sasuke thought, sarcastically.

He tch'ed and drew Kari's attention.

"What's the problem?" She asked him.

He glanced at her for a second, and then returned his eyes to the road, "Did I say something?" He asked.

"No, you went like this, _tch._" The brunette mimicked with an eye roll. Sasuke looked at her curiously.

"Oh, did I?"

"Yes. So, why, what are you thinking about?" Ever probing, that girl was.

"The rest of summer vacation."

"Oh?" Kari seemed interested, tilting her body more in his direction. "What are your plans, Uchiha?"

"Stuck with the family for the next four weeks," He grunted.

Kari appeared slightly shocked, "FOUR WEEKS?"

* * *

What was I supposed to do without bullying him for _four weeks_?

"Yes, Kari, four weeks. With Itachi and my father. Doesn't that sound fantastic?"

"Yeah, your dad seems like the type to party." I giggled. Sasuke smirked, amused. I stretched a little. "Aw, I'm gonna miss you for four weeks. What'll you be doing, if it's cool to ask."

"It's fine to ask. Not much. On Monday we're heading for Oto—"

"Eugh, I hated it there." I put in with a shudder. Thoughts of a dark, seemingly haunted asylum of a middle school loomed over my eight year old self in the depths of my memory.

"I do too," Sasuke said, voice low, "but my grandparents live there, and that's where we're going. 'Cause it's my mom's side and we haven't seen them since her funeral."

His voice lilted slightly on the 'her'. I smiled against the back of my hand, sadly.

"And then what?" I enquired. Sasuke shrugged.

"Business tour with my dad," He said, vaguely. I nodded silently.

"Rave…"

"Alright then, miss, what'll you be doing?" He half drawled. I shrugged.

"Moping in my bedroom with the coffee coloured walls without my oh-so-expressive boyfriend, of course."

"Of course…" Sasuke repeated in a quite murmur. He had his darkdarkdark eyes trained of the road ahead of us. I got bored of watching him after a while (haha, I'm not a stalker) and returned to staring out of the window.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

Did she just…?

Sasuke glanced at the tanned, brunette girl leaning her head against the window with her eyes shut and lips slightly parted.

She _did!_ She'd fallen _asleep_! Sasuke fumed. That wasn't fair. He was shattered over all of the drama and then teh secks last night, and _she _was the one who was allowed to sleep?

Hell no.

Sasuke whipped out his iPod and slammed on the loudest, crankiest song he could find.

Kari's head whipped up, "WHUT?"

Sasuke threw her an obliviously innocent look, flicking over to something that suited Kari's own taste.

'_It's been so long  
That I haven't seen your face.  
Tryn'a be strong,  
But the strength I have is washin' away~'_

"This isn't Akon…" The girl mused aloud. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _No shit, Sherlock._ "Why are these scary people singing Akon's song?"

The youngest of the Uchiha siblings snorted, "You twerp."

"What? I'm only asking!"

"Hn. The whole album is full of songs that you'll probably have heard of, but it's sung by punk rock bands." He explained. "Some of them are pretty tolerable by your standards."

Kari nodded, "Ohhhhh!"

"We're breaking for food in twenty minutes, also." He thought he'd add.

Queue the awkward silence.

Ah, there it was.

A couple more seconds and he was going to crash the car. Seriously—

"Urgh," Kari suddenly growled in frustration. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at him, "Well, don't you think that it's been a little awkward all day?" She asked him. He didn't reply. "It has been for me. I don't know, just little tense silences. We shouldn't have those, should we?"

"Mmmmmno."

"Like, we should be completely comfortable around each other, y'know?"

"Sure."

"Anything you wanna add?"

"I'm pretty sure everybody gets it," Sasuke reasoned, "the awkwardness. Like it _was_ our first time together, it'll fade away eventually."

"You think so?" Kari asked him, blue eyes wide.

"Yeah. Ever seen Karin and Sui 'uncomfortable'-looking?"

"That's a very valid point. OOH, I LOVE THIS SONG."

'_Boys call you sexy.  
"What's up, sexy?"  
And you don't care what they say.  
See, everytime you turn around  
They're screamin' your name.' _

"I think I actually like this version better." Kari noted. Sasuke rolled his eyes, _of course,_ he thought, _this version _is _better._ "I think that if I ever caught you singing, that's what you'd sound like."

"Get out," Sasuke muttered, smirk-grinning, "as if."

Kari chuckled.

'_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous;  
I wanna be a star;_

_I wanna be in movies.  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world;  
Drive nice cars;  
__I wanna have groupies.'_

* * *

**And then they drove off into the sunset, disregarding the fact that Sasuke just told Kari that they were about to stop for lunch. Boom, headshot. **

**Aw. You guys. You know how iffy I was about the secksness. Rofl, sex is still a word that makes me cringe. I couldn't even write it when in Sasuke's POV. Ahaha, I'm mature. ;D **

**Anyways, thanks so much for al of the support, it made me so happy.**

**Welcome to all of you who are new, and took the time to get into this story, don't forget to leave your mark on this chapter. That is, **_**reviewwww**_**!**

**And, also, I love snakes. Kari has a slight fear of them, but she saw how calmly Sasuke was holding it and she kind of got over it. WHY DOESN'T THIS HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE?**

**Urgh. I'm all teary now. **

**I hope you all have an excellent Valentines Day, those in a relationship, and those who aren't. Its better being single anyways, winkwink. ;D**

**Oh, and by the way, the songs I included in there were from the Punk Goes Pop albums - Right Now (Na, na, na) performed by Asking Alexandria and When I Grow Up, performed by Mayday Parade. They're reaaaally good.**

**YourChemicalRomancex**


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER THIRTYTHREE**

**- Invitation -**

I was leaning comfortably in a booth at one of the rest stops, calmly slurping on a strawberry milkshake and taking in every traveller that passed our table. A lot of them were large, middle-aged men who drove trucks. They creeped me out a little.

"No, Sui," Karin argued with her boyfriend distantly in my ears, "The lettuce is frozen, that's why it's all bruised looking."

"You can't _freeze_ lettuce."

"Yes, you can. Anything with a liquid substance can be frozen. Like… bananas."

"Heh, bananas…"

"Oh, god." Sasuke and Karin groaned, facepalming.

"Sui, you have some serious sexual frustrations." I commented.

The white-haired teen's stunning purple eyes zeroed in on me, "Well, unlike you and a certain someone," He glanced at Sasuke, "I haven't been able to get rid of those all week."

"Eating…" Sasuke muttered, eyeing his fries with sudden distaste.

"Aw, wittle Sazookay." Karin cooed, reaching over and patting his cheek with her fingertips. The Uchiha death glared her.

It was the funniest sight I'd seen all week – somebody brave enough to take a chance with their life and tempt death itself. And then still manage to avoid the glare of doom.

Sasuke twitched. "Karin. Stop touching my face."

_Tap, tap._

"Okay, I'm done. Oh, no, wait!"

_Tap._

"Now I'm done."

"Good."

I grinned at Karin, who smirked at the Uchiha for a long moment.

"I touched your face."

"I'm _aware._"

"You want to stab me in the eye with that French fry, don't you?"

"A little, but your oversized glasses would get in the way."

"Oh no, he didn't!" Sui put in, grinning like a madman.

"Oh, I think he totally just did." I replied.

"Sasuke Uchiha, was that a _jab_ at my glasses?" The redhead questioned, rising out of her seat, the fiery aura of a thousand redheads surrounding her. Sasuke simply leant back, folded his arms, and smirked. "Was it? I'll have you know, _sweetheart_, that these are _vintage._"

"I can tell." He muttered, smirk widening. I rolled my eyes at him. Cocky bastard.

"AND,"

"…And?"

"THEY HELP FOR ME TO SEE."

"That's what, you know, glasses were kind of invented for."

"AND,"

Sasuke chuckled, raising an eyebrow, "And…?" He questioned.

"I like them." And then Karin sat down and slurped down some of her lime milkshake. Her face looked like this: :3

Sasuke blinked, "Oh."

That was the most eventful part of our lunch. Otherwise it was quite relaxed, with little conversation. Everything we'd wanted to share with each other, the four of us had done in Suna. Until they came to the topic of some competition.

"It's a tournament." Sasuke corrected me. I waved a hand. _Same difference._

"They hold it every year," Karin explained, logically, "it's for the most elite athletes in the school – if they win in their sport, they win one of the sport's honours ties – what Sasuke and Itachi wear."

"That sounds pretty cool."

"You'll probably be entered into it," Suigetsu told me, nudging my hand.

"WHY? I SUCK IN PUBLIC COMPETITIONS!" I cried.

"Tournament, Kari. It's a tournament."

"Go away, Sasuke."

"No. I like it here."

"Gffjk. Anyway. Yes, Kari, you'll probably be entered into it, since we only have one girl on the entire martial arts squad for Konoha." Karin continued.

It wasn't hard for me to guess, "Sakura?"

"Sakura." The redhead nodded.

"And… who else is on the 'squad'?" I asked, looking at Sasuke.

"There's Naruto, the idiot; Sai, the gay one; Neji, the… girly one; and me, the sexy one."

"Prat." Karin put in.

"Whatever." Sasuke murmured, chuckling at her antics.

"I see… ew. Sai?"

"He's my cousin," Sasuke admitted, "and he idolized Itachi. Now he's just… stuck up his own—"

"PUBLIC AREA, SASUKE. THIS IS A PUBLIC AREA."

Sasuke glanced around, "…Assss." He hissed at Karin. She flipped him the finger as she tugged on a strand of hair on her fringe.

"Oh, fair enough." I murmured, thoughtfully. If I actually _was_ chosen to compete in this tournament thing, I'd be forced to train with Sakura every day. And, as much as I was willing to forget everything from the past, she was still apparently smitten with Sasuke. And that would make me feel awkward. Because he would _also_ be training with us.

Huh.

Sasuke continued, "Naruto and me are just… good. At everything."

"Of course."

"And Neji's a Hyuuga."

"…What's that got to do with it?" I asked.

Karin straightened, ready to launch into an explanation. "You're not _from_ Konoha, so of course you don't know. The Hyuugas, much like the Uchihas, are elite."

"That means _perfect_." Sasuke added, and sipped his drink. I rolled my eyes at him. He twitched his lip up at me. You know the bitchy way that girls smile at you when they're all like, "Heehee, you're a whore." Yup. That way. I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Anyway…" Karin attempted to stop the pair of us, "Neji Hyuuga's father's brother – or, Hinata Hyuuga's father – is the head of the Hyuuga family clan. Like Sasuke's dad, get it?"

"Got it."

"And he's basically one of the most famous martial artists in the world. Surely you've heard of him?"

"Hyuuga…" I searched my brain, "Hyuuga…"

"Hiashi Hyuuga."

"No, that doesn't ring any bells, I'm afraid." I murmured.

"Oh. Well. He trains their entire family like they're soldiers, and Neji came along as one of the best."

"I see."

"But he's not as good as Naruto, and not even close to Sasuke, despite them being almost related."

"Eugh."

"Huh? You're related to Neji Hyuuga? And Sai also? Woah."

"No, I'm not related to Neji."

"The Uchiha family came along when a Hyuuga decided to leave his clan and—"

"It's a _long_, _tedious_ story." Sui told me, winking. I nodded. "And we have to get a move on back to Konoha."

"Right," I got to my feet and twirled out of the rest station, my friends following.

I was wearing my sandals and, as I stepped onto the sun-baked concrete outside, I felt the heat surge up my legs. We may not have been in Suna any longer, but it was still the summer, and the heat was almost unbearable. I slipped the shades that Sasuke had gotten me over my eyes and turned around.

"Come _on_, you guys, the cars are only going to get hotter." I yelled. Sui and Karin shook their heads, smirking.

"We managed to find a shady spot."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes at them from behind his bangs and caught up to me. "Let's go." He murmured, hand landing on my shoulder and spinning me around.

"I could swear it's hotter here than it was in Suna." I said, conversationally. Sasuke snorted.

"I doubt it; it's probably just because the ozone layer's thicker over Suna."

"But it's more polluted there than it is in Konoha."

"This isn't Konoha… this is… like, No Man's Land." Sasuke explained, unlocking the Jaguar. "Hundreds of power stations are built along here."

"My, my, Sasuke, aren't you educated." I remarked and grinned at him. He flicked me in the forehead.

"Shut up."

I pouted, "Fine." He started up the car, easing out of the lot and speeding down the highway.

The sky was so blue and attractive looking. It made every other colour stand out: the black on the roads; the dirt in the ditches; the trees and fields on the sides. EVERYTHING WAS SO PRETTY.

"Hm," I hummed, "I love this place."

"That's good." Sasuke murmured in reply, not really listening. I glanced around.

"Come over tomorrow?" I asked, "I know I just spent a week bugging you, but I want to see you before you leave." I told him. Sasuke nodded.

"Okay." Sasuke nodded.

I smiled.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

They arrived back in Konoha at around eleven pm. Sasuke had dropped Kari at her place about ten minutes ago and was just turning in to his own home. He passed the gates and swivelled his car into the garage.

Sasuke picked up his duffel bag and casually slid indoors. He passed Itachi, sitting in the kitchen with a quiet,

"Hey," to let him know that he was home. The older Uchiha turned,

"Welcome home, Sasuke."

"Hn… where's father? I have a question for him."

"You're tanned…" Itachi drawled, head tilting. Sasuke rolled his eyes impatiently, "Dad's in his study."

"Right." Sasuke nodded once and disappeared upstairs to his room. He dropped his bag in the corner of the room and then turned to pass out of the door again. He paused briefly, eyes landing on the photo above the light switch of himself and his mother. It was taken a couple of weeks after Kari had arrived in Konoha. It was the most recent photograph in the house of Mikoto Uchiha. The dark haired teenager found himself copying her soft smile every time he looked at it. He snapped out of it when he heard his father cough loudly from the study down the corridor.

Sasuke slipped down the hall and knocked against the door to the study, straightening.

"Come in," Fugaku's deep voice said from within the room. Sasuke clicked the door open. "Ah, Sasuke."

"Hello…" Sasuke murmured awkwardly.

"How was your trip?"

"It was… good." The youngest Uchiha said, nodding. Fugaku looked at him seriously.

"I understand that you broke up with—"

"No," Sasuke put in, "We didn't break up. We had a fight and some paps overheard it. That's all." He shrugged. Fugaku sighed, seemingly relieved. Sasuke looked puzzled.

"That's good. I was hoping you would bring miss Tenatai along for the business tour."

Sasuke's puzzled look… increased.

"Why?"

"Because one of the catalogue models can't make it for the shoot," Fugaku explained. Sasuke nodded.

"Oh… what…?"

"Honestly, Sasuke, I thought you were top of your class."

"I am, I just… what?" Sasuke was utterly confused. His father had never shown any interest in him or his relationships. He only cared about the welfare of his family.

"Let me put it to you this way, yourself and Karissa—"

"She hates that name," Sasuke put in by default.

"Yourself and Kari," Fugaku continued, "are the main focus of teenage gossip in Konoha right now. The whole state is crazy about the two of you." Sasuke nodded. He knew that much, "I thought it would work to have the pair of you model for the winter catalogue. It'd bring customers by the dozen – teenage girls would buy anything that might make them feel closer to one of the infamous Uchiha brothers."

"Continue," Sasuke said, seeing where this was headed.

"There's nothing to continue, Sasuke. Surely you've got my hint."

"Right… so… what? You want me to invite Kari on the trip to the Yukiguni and have her and me wear the winter gear in a photo shoot, is… that it?"

"That's exactly it!" Fugaku nodded, almost smiling at his son. Sasuke considered.

Sasuke had always avoided and had his mother to stop his father from forcing him into the photo shoots that he loathed so much. But Kari might like the idea. And if she did, then it wouldn't be four weeks without seeing her, it'd be two. Sasuke liked that part.

"I'll… call Kari and ask her, but I'm not promising anything." The Uchiha told his father firmly. He wasn't about to be forced into this just because his dad had decided that his girlfriend could come. He turned to leave the room, just as his father called,

"If you refuse, Sasuke…" Sasuke threw him an almost murderous glance over his shoulder. That was what he hated. The moment that he ever got into an idea, his dad would make some selfish little comment. "I won't be pleased."

"Hn." The dark haired teenager grunted and swept out of the study, and back into his room. He dropped onto his bed and pulled out his phone, searching for Kari's name and hitting the green 'call' button.

_Ring, ring…_

"_Ew, what do you want?"_

Sasuke smirked into the phone, "Hi."

"_Hey… I was just about to go to sleep." _The girl's voice complained. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"My dad has a question for you."

Pause.

"_Oh?"_

"Yeah; do you want to model for the winter catalogue for the Uchiha Clan brand?"

"_HELLZ__ YEAH! I- sorry, mom. Yeah, I'd love that! Would that be the 'business tour' you were talking about?"_

"Mm, yeah." Sasuke admitted. "So, yeah. Do you want to or not?"  
_"I already said, of course I do_._"_ Sasuke could _hear_ her smiling.

"I'll talk more tomorrow."

"_Okay. G'night!"_

"Night…" Sasuke murmured, and shut the phone off. He lay for a while, just staring at the bare white of his ceiling, and then yelled. "Dad, she said she'll do it."

He heard his father reply with something like, "Excellent," but didn't hear him fully. Before long, he was falling asleep, still fully clothed and with his phone in his hand.

* * *

The next morning was boring. My mother and my father were constantly nagging me and asking me how the holiday had gone, and what I'd done. I'd told them it'd been fine and that we'd spent most of the time on the beach. It was only when my sister caught the fading bruise on my neck and pulled me into her green-and-black bedroom that anybody found out about the other activities that had gone on during the week.

"YOU DID IT WITH SHASHKEHY?" She questioned from behind her poptart. I flailed my hands in front of my face.

"Nonononono—"

"Yesh," She swallowed, pushing her blonde hair out of her green eyes, "Yes you did; that's why your face is all red, and why you've got a hickey on your neck."

My hand snapped up to cover the red mark over my pulse point. "So… you've done it too…"

"Yeah, I know, but my boyfriend sucked eggs."

"I sort of… don't want to discuss this…" I mumbled, trying to escape. Kerri casually leant against the door to stop me from passing. I frowned. Legit, how was I supposed to be free now? She was going to interrogate every single detail out of me in the same way that Karin had.

"Spill," She smirked.

I swallowed, and then launched into the description of our fight and make up, summing up the entire thing, "It felt right."

"Good, so long as you're not regretting anything."

"I'm not, I'm not. Can I go now? I have to get ready. Sasuke's coming over soon."

"Yeah, fine." Kerri stepped aside, "Enjoy the good part of your relationship while it lasts. Eventually, everything good comes to an end."

"Thanks for the advice," I told her, grinning, but serious, "I'll keep it in mind."

I passed her and made my way down the hall to my room, turning into the warmth that the walls seemed to give out with their colour. I was wearing black leggings and a loose, white t-shirt. My hair was down and straightened, and I was wearing mascara and eyeliner, but that was all. I'd seriously cut down since Monday. Even my mother had noticed.

"YOUR FACE," She had cried, "IT'S NAKED."

* * *

When that frigging beautiful, black Jaguar pulled into the drive and the stones crunched on the floor, I literally threw myself downstairs before my sister could tear the door open and terrorize my boyfriend.

Somehow, my mother had already got a hold of him, and was physically hugging him as if he were her own son.

"And, sweetheart, if there's anything you _ever _need from me, don't be afraid to ask."

"Uh…"

"MOM. LET GO OF SASUKE." I cried, horrified. My mother instantly let him free. Sasuke stepped back, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Thank you…?" He said, unsurely. My mother smiled sadly at him.

Oh, of course. She hadn't seen him since before Mikoto passed away. I gave Sasuke a short glance. He had half a smile on his face as my mother left the room.

"Hey," I grinned. Sasuke gave me the badass head nod. "Or you can just, y'know, gesticulate."

"That's a big word, Kari. Your vocabulary is expanding every day." Sasuke teased, following me upstairs.

"…Leave me aloneeee." I whined. I closed the door to my bedroom and looked at him. "What was that you were saying last night on the phone?"

Sasuke sighed, drawing out what he was going to say inside his head, "My dad wants you to come on the business tour to the Yukiguni. Uh, this sounds so _gay._" He chuckled at himself, "Some crap about you and me in a shoot for the Uchiha winter line."

"Like… _modelling_?" I questioned. Sasuke blanched.

"Ehrm, yeah."

"But that sounds so cool!" I squealed, excited. I'd only ever done a professional photo shoot once, and that had been in a white room with my older sister. It was one of those family photo things. It had been so much fun, though. And the thought of doing it with Sasuke sounded so great.

"So, we just spent a week in Suna, and then we'd be off to Yuki. You serious?"

"I've never been there before…" I told Sasuke, "Snow's something I've never really seen, except for the couple of times that it ever snowed in Ame."

"It's not so great…" Sasuke murmured. I scoffed.

"Maybe not to you, but I want to see it. And it'd mean that I get to stay with you for a little longer, right?"

"Sure." Sasuke smirked up at me – up, because he was sitting on my bed and I standing with my hands on his knees, grinning down at him. Yeah, bitch. Who's the tall guy now?

That'd be me.

Sasuke's smirk grew and cracked underneath my probably psychopathic smile. I appreciated that his bangs were mostly covering his eyes, which would have probably forced me to look away. But I didn't want to do that.

"I want to kiss you," I told him.

"Go ahead," Sasuke replied. I almost laughed, but was really too caught up in what I was doing to consider letting the actual laugh escape. I pressed my lips to his softly, and then let them slide open a little more, just to deepen the kiss. For the lulz. Sasuke willingly accepted.

Somehow, I ended up making out with him on top of him... nothing sexual, just some strange, vertical embrace. My mouth was working hard to show his up. And it was failing. Sasuke was just so… perfect. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I was thanking every single airplane that I may have ever confused for a shooting star for even being sent to Konoha to meet this wonderful person.

He was outwardly beautiful, but hostile because of it; inwardly intricate and difficult to work out because he had always had such a hard time trusting anybody.

I regretted everything that I'd ever done to break that trust, or piss him off, because really, right now, I was the happiest I had ever been in my life.

I had amazing friends that would always jump to fix Sasuke and I up after an argument, and an almost flawless boyfriend who was, by the way, a _really _good kisser.

When the time came that we had to break for air, and I had to move off of Sasuke because I was effectively crushing the much needed oxygen out of his system, we moved slowly and quietly, simply loving the peace that we were able to share with each other.

* * *

I had never thought I'd actually spend a day with my boyfriend where I wouldn't be bickering with him, or intent on hurting him. But today, lying on my bed with a movie playing in the background next to him, everything was just so calm and quiet.

"I'm going to miss youuuu~" I mumble-sang.

Sasuke shifted beside me, "I'm only going for two weeks, and then you'll see me again."

"I know, but… still."

"Hn," I heard Sasuke smirk against my head. I felt a familiar softness hit my temple, "You're such a drama queen."

"Yeah, well, you're hot."

"I know. But so are you."

"Ass…" I mumbled.

"That too." Sasuke nodded. I sat up and slapped his arm lightly.

"Pervert!"

"Heh," Sasuke chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him. We held eye contact for a short moment before both breaking away from each other and biting our lips.

Silence.

"I could… give you something to remember me by…?" Sasuke suggested. I turned to him, a picture of innocence, and grinned sheepishly.

* * *

**Queue smex. I apologise that it took a while for me to update this, but hopefully it gave you an idea of what is to take place in upcoming chapters. Sweet muffins, this is turning out longer than I thought it'd be. Oh wellssss, I still have all of you guys. I love you all, so much. Thank you all for the reviews, and for reading. **

**There will be a slight time skip type thing in the next chapter, as I'm sure you don't want several chapters filled with Kari's moaning of how much she misses Sasuke. So we'll be having only a smidge of that, and then Yuki. Yay, Sasuke's a princess. **

**Anyways, it's half past midnight, so I'm off to knock my sister out and take back my bed. Don't forget to leave me a review, m'kay? **

**YourChemicalRomancex.**


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTYFOUR **

**- … -**

The two weeks of not seeing Sasuke had actually gone faster than I had imagined they would. Except the last week, that seemed to have dragged on forever and ever. But tomorrow, I would be on a plane to Yuki. So now I was fluttering all over my room, searching for the warmest clothes that I could find, which… really only included sets of leggings and sweaters, along with two pairs of legwarmers. Oh well. I could probably get some more when I was in Yuki.

* * *

**Sasuke****'s POV;**

Sasuke and his family had arrived in Yuki two days ago. He was currently staring out of the window, into the snow covered landscape.

Good grief, one week and a perfect tan, and barely two weeks later and he was as white as a ghost again. Not that Sasuke was high maintenance, or anything. Ahem.

The Uchiha felt something hard and book-like smack into the back of his head. He spun around and glared at his older brother, who was smirk-grinning. Or was it grin-smirking?

"_What…_" Sasuke hissed, "do you want?"

"You look troubled."

"Well, I'm not." The younger sibling told his brother honestly. Itachi nodded and then dropped into one of the sofas to watch the television.

"When does Kari get here?" He questioned in his aloof, I-don't-really-care-I-just-want-to-make-conversation tone. Sasuke shrugged.

"Soon, I think."

"You've been sitting at that window all day."

"I don't _care_." Sasuke muttered, turning away from the glass all the same. He stared at Itachi.

Itachi stared right back.

…This was weird.

And then he heard the crunching of the snow underneath chained tires and he spun back around to watch two people clamber out of the expensive, hired car. One of these people were Sasuke's busy father, who had taken the time to actually drive to the airport to meet the Tenatai teenager, and the other was Kari herself. She hugged herself tightly in her cream and white sweater and appeared to laugh at something that Fugaku said.

Fugaku Uchiha being funny? GET. OUT.

"Is that them?" Itachi asked in an uninterested drawl. Sasuke didn't answer, but rather dropped into a lazy, uninterested pose-type thing. He gave Itachi a 'don't you dare say one single word' kind of look before the brunette burst into the room, still coated in the flakes of snow from outside.

"I'M HERE!" She cried, flinging herself into Sasuke's side. Ow.

"Noted." The older Uchiha murmured, amused. Sasuke found that he was unable to hold back the grin that was threatening his sharp features as he was enveloped by her scent; the sweet, sugary kind.

"Hello," She murmured, her lips hitting his cheek softly. Sasuke gave her a tiny smile in acknowledgement. He didn't want to speak, because he knew that his father would be around the corner with a notepad any second—

"Okay, you two," Now. "You're going to have to get to bed within an hour if you're going to be ready for the shoot."

For the love of… something that Sasuke loved. Kari had only just got here, and already the man was scheduling them. He frowned slightly.

"We're leaving at six am for sunrise. Got it?"

"Yes, Mr Uchihaaaa." Kari grinned. When had she gotten so bold with him? Even Sasuke wasn't comfortable with the man. He gave his girlfriend a strange look and she shrugged her shoulder subtly, as if to say, "Hee."

"Yeah, got it." Fugaku nodded before turning and leaving. Sasuke also got to his feet, tugging up his black skinnies by the belt hooks so that they were just shy of his hips. He turned and pulled Kari to her feet, smirking softly. He felt kind of warm, seeing her. Itachi gave him a complete, WTF look, causing the younger brother to glare as he pulled his girlfriend out of the small living area of the rented holiday house and up the stairs.

His father had given him a lecture on not sharing his room with the Tenatai girl, but _like Sasuke cared._ He closed the door and sighed, unaware that he'd even been holding his breath. His dad always seemed to have that effect on him. Straightening his posture and not breathing.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh. Two weeks of not seeing me and you don't even say 'hello'? Psh, go away. I'm not talking to _you_." Kari pouted, folding her arms and turning away from the dark haired teen. Sasuke rolled his eyes, half grinning, and pulled her around by her shoulder, forcing her to face him.

His hand dropped from her shoulder, though, and connected with his other hand around her waist. He bent down, gave her a soft kiss on the lips and said, "Hey."

Haaa, that shut her and her complaints up. She smiled shyly at him, biting her lip.

"Hey." She replied. "Now I'll tell you what happened… if you tell me what on earth you are talking about?"

"Why are you so friendly with my dad all of a sudden?"

Kari cracked up laughing. She hid her face in his chest, "Heluuuurrrvsme." She told him, giggling. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Strange girl.

"No, um," She drew back, apparently having pulled herself together, "I don't know, I just started talking as we left the airport and he talked back."

"I bet you sucked up about the car," Sasuke muttered.

"Hmmm, that too, perhaps." Kari giggled, her hands running up and down his arms. "Aw, I missed you."

Sasuke just sort of smirked, a little embarrassed, and pressed his cheek against the top of the brunette's head, just holding her in a foreign embrace that somehow felt right after the short time that they had been apart.

* * *

He still smelt the same; like clean, and warm, and safe and danger and autumn and… Sasuke. I squeezed him tightly.

"Hahahaa…" I giggled, "You're secretly the best huggler in the world."

"Never, _ever_ use that word in connection with me?" Sasuke asked. His voice was unusually and softly sweet. He moved his head off of mine and grinned slightly down at me; and I back up at him.

_Hmmm, kiss me, you beautiful thing_.

It seemed that Sasuke could read my mind, and leant down to brush his lips over mine again. But before he could pull away, I managed to land the palms of my hands on either side of his face, so that my middle fingers were on either side of his eyes, beneath his temples. Man, I'd missed this. Just having any kind of contact with Sasuke was nice, to me.

The two weeks without him had been bearable, yes, and that might have been because Sasuke and I had one of the nicest days together before he left that sort of left a calming promise to me, telling me that we could have more of those as soon as I met up with him again. And it could also have been down to the fact that we made some pretty ninja skillz love in my bedroom while my whole family sat oblivious downstairs.

I am not a whore. What?

One of Sasuke's hands slipped down to the back of my leggings, causing me to squeak involuntarily. Gropey bastard. I felt him smirk against my lips and pulled away from him, jamming the side of my head into his shirt.

"Such a perrrrv." I whined. Sasuke chuckled quietly, not letting me go and turning to throw me unceremoniously onto his bed. I sat up, slightly ruffled, and glared at him. "That's no way to treat a lady!" I chastised.

The Uchiha merely arched a dark eyebrow, "…You? Man up, Kari, you're a martial artist, aren't you?"

I huffed, "Well, yeah, but… I EXPECT LOVE AND CONSIDERATION FROM MY BOYF—uh. Hi there." I stopped my rant very suddenly as Sasuke somehow magically appeared right before my eyes with the tip of his nose almost touching my own.

"Hi." He smirked, his bangs tickling my cheeks as he leant in to press those amazing lips to my forehead in an almost fond way. I just sort of grinned at him. "What do you wanna do for our last hour of freedom?" He asked, lazily.

I thought, "You got any good movies?"

"Nothing you'd like, just Saw."

"Ewwww… let's watch it!"

"Ugh, you're weird."

"I laahhhf you."

"Hn."

Sasuke reached over to put the DVD disk into the player, and then flew backwards to let it start. I quietly and calmly, as if it were a natural function, positioned myself between his skinny jean clad legs so that I was comfortably leaning against his body. He slipped his arms under mine and laced his fingers together underneath my chest.

Hrm, cosy…

"Just tell me when the gross part's coming," I told him.

Barely a second after I said that, Sasuke spoke, "It's coming now."

Oh GOOD LORD, WHAT WAS THAT WOMAN DOING TO HER ARM?

"Euuuwhhh!" I cried, whirling around and curling into Sasuke's shirt. Yeah, I was a total wuss, but maybe, just _maybe_ I was overdramatizing it so that I could… smell him some more?

"Oh my god, you are _such _a wimp…" Sasuke stated, as if receiving an epiphany. I made sure to pull back and glare at him before – ew, what was that fat dude doing? Oh, OH. Ick.

"Man, Sasuke, that is so disgusting," I told him in a high pitched voice. He sighed loudly and pulled me closer.

Psh, bet the ass was totally enjoying it.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV;**

This girl was absolutely nuts. She would probably die alone at the age of ninety four surrounded by her eighteen cats and six gerbils, and then meet Sasuke in heaven where they would rest in peace happily ever after.

Uh…

They hadn't even made it to the boring part of the movie, and she was already halfway crapping herself. Sasuke held her head against his chest, absently tugging softly of a single strand of her light brown hair.

He loved the feeling of her just simply being there, close to him. After only seeing her face for the past two weeks over a computer screen it was… _nice_ to finally see it, and all of the strange expressions that came with it.

"The blood's gone," He murmured. And then he added, "Wimp."

"Shut up, you…" Kari growled, stabbing him in the centre of his chest with her fore and middle fingers.

…Ow…

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke's father came in to tell the pair to get to bed, but his words were halted in his throat as he opened the door to darkness two already fast asleep teenagers. Thankfully, they were fully clothed, but other than that they appeared to be glued together.

The brunette's straight hair fell and splayed on Fugaku's son's chest, and Sasuke himself appeared to be hugging the girl.

He'd never seen Sasuke show tenderness before. He'd never seen Sasuke show a lot of emotions before, even since he was a child, the boy had preferred to remain stoic before the older male. Except when in the presence of his mother, that was the only time Sasuke had ever seemed almost relaxed.

Fugaku slipped calmly out of the room. He closed his eyes, long dark lashes fluttering against his cheeks, and maybe – just _maybe_ – he smiled a little bit.

He'd made a good choice, bringing Kari along.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV;**

Mrawrrr. Why was he being woken up? It was still dark!

"Sasuke, your dad said we had to be ready to go in ten minutes!" Ohshit.

"Hmrwha?" Sasuke sat up glaring as the light from the lamp to the side of his bed clicked on. "Gah…" He cracked his dark eyes open, just a little; just to see what was happening. Clothes, yes, clothes were being thrown at his face. A pair of fresh, black skinnies landed with a leg on his shoulder. A grey, three-quarter length shirt with electric blue sleeves hit him in the face.

These objects were followed by a towel, and the entirety of his dead weight being pulled up and jostled into the en-suite bathroom.

"Get in the shower." Kari cried.

"Ohmygawhd," Sasuke growled as the door slammed shut, and he half collapsed against the indigo coloured wall and dropping his things on the ground.

_Let's do things rationally, shall we?_

* * *

Stupid Sasuke being so warm and cute. I'd woken up about ten minutes before I woke him up, but I didn't want to nudge him, because he just looked so adorable and peaceful and it very well might have killed me to touch him.

But then I saw the time, and I freaked.

I now sat downstairs, at the breakfast table, opposite Itachi and a girl I didn't recognize.

"Leonheart," The girl greeted, extending a slim, white hand with long, acrylic nails glued on over the table. She smiled pleasantly enough, but her grey/blue eyes were dull, and her thin, pink lips seemed to hint that she was very unhappy on the inside. I pondered, _Leonheart_? Was that her first name or her last?

"Uhm, Kari," I grinned back brightly. She appeared to observe me for a moment as we shook hands.

"Charming…" She said again, her voice soft, but somewhat sneering.

_Hm… _

"Leon's also going to be taking part in the shoot," Itachi informed me from behind a glass of orange juice.

"Is that so?" I questioned, my voice failing to hide the blunt disappointment inside my head. If she was going to be modelling – I was going to look like some little ant person… "Will you be modelling?"

"Yes," Leon replied simply.

The girl was tall, even I could see that. And beautiful, with flawless, porcelain skin and skinny limbs, as well as that superstar kind of feathered, white blonde hair. Her facial structure was perfect, and the amount of make up that I could recognise on her face appeared to have been applied by a professional.

And between all of these beautiful ice palace fairytale people – Sasuke, Leon, Itachi (er, was he doing the shoot, or not?) would be me. Out of place and _tiny._

"You're aware of the process, yes?" Leonheart asked me, Itachi watched her.

"Not really," I replied, "I've never done this before."

"I see." She then launched into the schedule for the day: hair, then clothes, and then makeup, and finally – photographs in the snow. And then she questioned where Sasuke was.

"I'm right here," Sasuke said, appearing in the doorway a moment later with fluffy, air dried hair.

"Ahh," The girl brightened. "Now I have my two favourite boys with me." Itachi half smirked as she pinched his cheek.

Sasuke managed to avoid her talons as he dropped into the wooden chair beside me, a piece of tofu hanging from the corner of his mouth as he texted speedily on his phone.

We ate mostly in silence, until Fugaku's assistant, a (bitchhhhh) woman who ordered us into what was almost a minibus until we reached out location.

* * *

I was stuck in a whirlwind of beautiful people, brand new clothes and very technical looking equipment before I was actually launched into the breathtaking scene and ordered into ridiculous poses with Sasuke.

The sun, as Fugaku had said, was just rising, and the sky was a pale pink. The snow glittered magically everywhere.

"Sasuke, hold her hip," The photographer shouted. Sasuke turned his head to spit out a curse in frustration, and dropped his hand onto my hip. I added pressure to his shoulder using my thumb.

_It's okay. That guy's a dick._

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, and the photographer seemed to squeal.

"Yes, yes! That's perfect!" Sasuke and I turned our gaze toward the short, fat man. He was eyeing Sasuke. "Sasuke, _smile_!"

Sasuke's eyebrows crashed downwards. "…Why…?"

"Sasuke." Sasuke's father growled from behind a board, "Do what the man says."

Sasuke sighed, his eyes rolling. He pulled a fake smile and shrugged his shoulders at the photographer, who pouted.

"No, no, _smile_!"

I was thinking to myself, _how on earth is he supposed to smile with you yelling at him, you douche?_

"Sasuke," I murmured, "look here."

"What?" He grumbled, facing me. I gave him a brilliant, toothy smile, and then shrugged my shoulders up at him. "Fine," he mumbled. His usual grin curved upward to reveal his perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth. The infamous dimple appeared in his left cheek, and his eyes glittered.

"Perfect! Kari, you too!"

I giggled slightly at my achievement, my lips automatically splitting into my trademark smile.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV;**

…Dammit, this girl owed him. Sasuke shrugged off the over priced clothing and handed it to one of the assistants. He pulled his grey and blue shirt back on and slipped his skinnies back over his legs, scowling slightly. His feet slipped into his much more comfortable chucks, and he sighed, fiddling with his hair to force out some of the product that had been for the shoot. He then noticed his door open slightly and a certain blonde stick her head around the wood.

"…Leon?" He was surprised to see the girl. Usually, she was fawning over Itachi. Ew.

"Sasuke, I…" The blonde looked behind her before stepping into the small 'dressing room' of the building that Fugaku had brought the crew to. "I have to ask you something."

"Hn?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, shifting off of the single stool in the room and offering it to her. She bit her thin, pale lip before shaking her head and simply folding her arms, and simply leaning against the door. Sasuke felt sort of trapped when people did that. He blinked innocently up at the girl – feeling slightly disheartened as he realized that she was taller than him.

"I know you're not exactly great with these things, but I need your advice." She blurted, grey eyes seeming to light up slightly as her white_white _cheeks coloured.

Sasuke nodded, "Go on…"

"Itachi and I. What do you think?"

Sasuke observed the girl. He hadn't known her for long, she'd just kind of appeared during the second week of staying with his grandparents. She had taken straight to the Uchiha brothers, as most females would. But, as she was closer to Itachi's age, the two split off and spent more time together. Hm.

The youngest Uchiha blinked from the girl's expensive looking boots and light blue jeans, "What do you want me to say? I don't exactly… know you." He finished, weakly.

"But you know Itachi, right?" _Duh, I'm his brother… _ "I want you to say that we'd make a great couple," She chuckled, "but I know you're not the kind of person to say things like that."

"…I don't…" But then Sasuke got a hold of himself and his awkwardness and looked the girl up and down again. She _was_ a model. She was magazine-beautiful. Amazing legs, curves in all the right places – she'd fit right in with his brother. He cleared his throat, "Itachi," he said, "and you,"

"Yes…?"

"You've been hanging out a lot recently, correct?"

"Yes."

"And do you think you have a lot in common with him?"

"I think… we have _quite _a lot in common."

"And do you think that he might like you?" Sasuke leant closer to her, tilting his head to give her his deep, questioning, puppy eyes. Heh.

"I think that he and I get on quite well. I mean," She fidgeted, uncharacteristically, "yesterday, I think we had a kind of… _moment._"

Cooooool. Sasuke thought, just wanting to leave before she got into one of those epic speeches that all girls seemed to enjoy ranting off. "Then… kiss him or something. Whatever." Sasuke told her, as if it were basic knowledge.

"You think—?"

"It'd work? Sure." Sasuke finished for her, "If you want more advice talk to Kari," The girl looked puzzled for a moment. And then the light bulb appeared.

"Oh. Your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"She and I… didn't seem to get on."

"You've spoken to her once." Sasuke rolled his eyes, fanning her out of the way of the door and pulling it open, only for said brunette to tumble forward with an 'oof!' before she face dived into the Uchiha's stomach.

"OhhithereSasuke." She mumbled as he took a firm hold of her shoulders and held her at arms length.

"Psh, freak," He muttered before turning and giving Leonheart a short wave, "later…"

"Sure," The girl murmured, seemingly deep in thought.

Sasuke turned and continued to push his girlfriend out of the building, "What on earth were you doing, woman?"

"I… was about to knock…"

Sasuke's deep chuckle escaped into the crisp, early morning air, "Yeah, sure,"

"I was!"

* * *

**Mmmmmfrrrrrg. **

**Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did it whilst being extremely distracted by my sister and her friends this week, so forgive any blank-type parts that don't make sense. I've scanned through it a couple of times and can only really spot grammatical errors – but SHANNON'S GRAMMAR IS SPECIAL, M'KAY? **

**Leonheart's name – fail. I don't know where she came from. She was essentially supposed to be a rival of sorts, but I couldn't think of anything I hadn't already done. SERIOUS case of writer's block. No joke. BUTOHMAIGAWD, ITACHI GUHT A _LUUURV_ INTEREST. (;**

**Anyways, I hope you're all well! Thanks for all of the support in reviews and favourites; please review this chapter, too! **

**Later,  
****YourChemicalRomancex.**


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER THIRTYFIVE**

**- ****It's Fucking Broken -**

After the shoot, Sasuke and I decided to take a walk to the closest town, which only happened to be about ten minutes from where we'd had the photos taken. The roads were grey and sludgy with crushed, half melted ice and snow, but at least we weren't slipping all over the place: that would have been embarrassing.

"So, I never got to talk to you last night," I said, squeezing Sasuke's hand. He didn't say anything, "How was it at your grandparent's place?"

"It was normal," He replied, "except that my grandmother kept bursting into tears every time she even looked at me." He half grinned, "She says I look way too much like my mom." I ran my gloved thumb along his index finger. I never knew what to say when he started talking about Mikoto. It was strange how I'd only ever seen him cry over her once. Even three days after her death, Sasuke had appeared fine.

"Well, you do – sort of." I told him. He made a sound in protest, but I just grinned, shaking my head. "Shut up, you do."

"Hn, whatever. C'mon, you're cold. You need…" He glanced up at the logo of the café that we stood outside of, "coffee."

"You mean _you're _cold!" I teased, following him into the coffee shop and instantly feeling the sudden warmth and smelling _food_. "Oh, y'know what?"

"Hn…?"

"I'mma get one of those giant muffins." Sasuke just rolled his eyes and pulled me to stand in front of him to queue.

We ordered quickly before scoring a window seat and watched people hurry by as snow began to fall. Sasuke, opposite me, shuddered.

"What's the matter?"

He raised an eyebrow, pretending that he hadn't just jerked rather violently, "Nothing…"

"You just—"

"I was thinking about something bad." He said, shrugging and taking a sip of his latte. He wouldn't give me any further information – he just told me not to worry. But the last time he'd told me not to worry, I'd seen him cry and the two of us had almost broken up. That was what made me worry. "Kari, chill."

"I am chilled," I muttered. He extended a hand across the table and ran each of his fingers along the length of each of mine. Like a cat.

"I just had one of those…" He seemed to be searching for a word, "Jumpy sort of moments. It's fine."

"If you felt like something was going to go wrong, you'd tell me, right?" I asked. He seemed to consider this for a moment before biting the inside of his lip and nodding.

"Sure I would. If I thought you needed to know." He added. I sighed. He was a sneaky prick, that kid.

"Yeah, kay, fine, whatever, I don't care." I announced, crossing my legs, folding my arms, and pouting with my eyes avoiding him. Sasuke's chuckle sounded, barely there, but still silky. I… _might _have glanced over my shoulder for a moment to view him. He had his fist over his mouth, a small smirk curving his expression as he watched me from behind his darker-than-midnight bangs. "You're cute." I told him, "But just _wait, _Uchiha."

"H'yeah, right. What are you gonna do, bite me?"

"Maybe I will!"

"I'd like to see that."

"Maybe you will."

"Maybe I will."

"Yeah, maybe!"

"…What…?"

"I lost track of this conversation a while ago…" I mumbled, lamely.

"Same." Sasuke grinned. "Why am I even going out with you…?"

"'Cause I'm hot." I shot at him. He seemed a little in shock.

"And you berate _me_ for being _'vain'_." He sighed.

I nodded, "That's because you're funny."

"Funny?"

"Hilarious~" I sang. He rolled his eyes, glancing out of the window again. The snow was getting thicker, falling in clumps onto the frozen pavement.

"Man, I'd hate to live here all year round..." He murmured, "So much ice."

"We should probably get going – before the snow gets so thick that we can't escape from the coffee shop."

"Yeah," He agreed, getting to his feet and pulling his plain, black gloves over his long fingers and zipping his jacket up. I did the same, sort of mesmerized by the falling flakes outside. "Come on, Midget…" Sasuke sighed eventually, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the warmth of the café and into the blizzard.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV;**

The road that they were walking on now was deserted – no cars, no people… not that anybody sane enough _would _attempt to drive in this weather. Sasuke's left hand was the only part of his body that felt warm, right now, since it was connected with Kari's right one. He swore a couple of times, while Kari made a verbal envisioning of the hot chocolate she was going to make once they got home.

Sasuke would have made a snarky comment back expressing his hatred for all things sugary, but he was too busy clenching his jaw in an effort not to shiver.

The last time he'd come to Yuki, it had been in January two years ago – the snow stayed all year round, bitterly cold but always beautiful. It was now mid August, and the Uchiha pondered if the people of Northern Yuki ever actually saw Summer.

That was when the car rushed up to greet them.

Somehow, Kari and he hadn't heard the crunching of the frozen water on the road. How could they have not heard it? Sasuke didn't know, but the two of them quickly shifted to the side of the road where the sludge at the snow was thickest.

Apparently, the road wasn't the only thing the car wanted. It slowed down right beside them, and a man in the back seat leant out. Sasuke instantly memorized his face. Grey hair gelled back sleekly, scar on the lip, dark brown eyes.

"Uchiha?" The man asked.

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed. Something hadn't felt right since he'd left the coffee shop, now his suspicions were being confirmed. "Yes…" He replied. The guy with the grey hair fumbled for something beside him. Sasuke cursed, his hand unlocking from Kari's and shoving her harshly into the snow. "Kari, get _down_!" He yelled.

"Sasuke – what—?" Her voice was cut off by the sudden clicking of a loaded gun and a shot rang out into the silence of the empty road. The shock of a bullet shattering the bone in the arm he'd used to protect his head with was all that it took for him to cry out and fall to the ground. He growled, looking up at the man who'd shot him.

"Tell your father that this was his only warning."

"The fuck are you talking about?" He spat from behind his clenched teeth. But Sasuke didn't receive an answer. The car screamed down the lane. "Fucking—" He began, but then remembered that he had a bullet imbedded in his broken arm and he focussed himself on the more serious matter at hand.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Kari was at his side now, her voice was cut up and she was whispering out her mantra. "Oh my… why… you're fucking bleeding. He shot you."

"Shh," Sasuke pulled her down with his left hand and pressed his lips against the top of her head, "Calm down, I'm alright, I promise."

"No, no, _no_, you're bleeding, you're _bleeding_!"

"Just be quiet…" He sighed, shaking slightly. He took his hand away from her back and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Call Itachi, tell him to get here as fast as possible… and an ambulance…" He handed her the mobile device and set to work attempting to stop all of that _blood _from leaving his body without worsening the break from his elbow.

"H-hello, Itachi? …I'm on Sasuke's phone. He's hurt, he said to call you… I don't know, but he needs an ambulance!" Kari was crying next to him. "H-he got shot at." She sobbed. Sasuke felt several different things at once. He felt his chest ache at the idea of having the girl see that; he felt something twist painfully in his right arm, and he felt a wave of nausea hit him as his world went a bright white for a moment. "Sasuke, I'm sorry, but do you know what road this is?" Kari asked him, her voice still jittery and scared. He shook his head, and then turned away from her to vomit. Kari sort of jumped away from him then, but came back immediately to rub circles on his back.

"We're," He murmured, "We're about six minutes from the lodges." He breathed. _Inhale, exhale. Come on, man._ He'd broken two ribs and punctured a lung before and he couldn't remember feeling so weak. Kari relayed the information he'd given her to Itachi and told him to 'hurry the fuck up!' as well as coming to sit next to him and continue rubbing his back.

Pathetically, Sasuke let his head roll onto her shoulder and tried to ignore the tears that were falling onto his face from above. He didn't have the energy to open his mouth and tell her that he was fine, but with his left hand, he clutched her finger tips softly.

"My arm," He whined without knowing it, "it's fucking broken."

"Mhmm…" Kari hummed numbly.

Finally, the ambulance arrived.

* * *

Itachi interrogated me as we followed the medical vehicle. They'd taken Sasuke in the truck and his older brother had had to man handle me away from the medics and throw me into the back seat of his father's car.

"What happened?" He asked me grimly. I shook my head. In all honesty, I didn't know what had happened. A car had pulled up; Sasuke had pushed me; Sasuke had been shot.

"I don't know, Sasuke told me to get down and then…" I tailed off, sniffling.

"It wasn't serious, though, was it?" He asked, his eyebrows drawing together in worry that he wasn't able to hide.

"I don't think so… they hit him in the arm and he thinks that it's broken – it _is _broken." I said, tripping over my words. Itachi bit his lip.

* * *

Soon, we pulled up into the hospital and waited outside of the emergency room. The doctors said that we'd be able to take Sasuke home this evening, since he didn't seem to be in any immediate danger, but he had lost a fair amount of blood. I didn't really understand everything that Itachi was saying to the doctors. I didn't really care too much either, I just wanted to get in there and see my boyfriend as soon as I possibly could.

I didn't have to wait long because soon, he was following a ditzy nurse with his arm in a sling and handing his blood soaked hoodie to Itachi.

"Thank you very much," He nodded to the nurse, who skitted away without much else. Sasuke greeted his brother with a nod. Itachi nodded back before dragging the two of us out.

"What happened?" He asked Sasuke. The younger Uchiha groaned a little.

"I don't… remember…"

"Yes, you do, spit it out."

"No, seriously, Itachi, they've given me so much morphine that I can only remember little parts." The younger tried to tell his older brother. Itachi shrugged,

"Then tell me what little you can remember."

"Later, I want to—"

"Sasuke," I squeezed his left shoulder, "What did the guy say after he shot you? I heard him talk."

"He said to tell our father that this was a warning – is dad involved in a fucking gang or something, because if I just sacrificed my _fucking _arm for that douche, then I am fucking _leaving_. Please don't touch me." He added in a softer tone to me, "I'm not good right now."

"That's okay," I murmured, placing my hand back in my pocket.

"Sasuke, watch your language. I don't know why anybody would have sent father a warning… I'm sorry you had to take that, little brother."

"Fuck off." Sasuke muttered, shrugging his brother away from him and slipping into the front seat of the hired car. I silently dropped into the back seat whilst the older Uchiha made his way around to the driver's seat.

I could understand why he was so angry. Anybody would be – angry, in pain, and scared. Sasuke, I knew, was all of those. The ride home was silent.

* * *

When we finally did reach the holiday house, Sasuke was out of the car in seconds and then vanished into the house.

"Well…" Itachi sighed, "That was unexpected."

I nodded, "I really don't like it when he's mad."

"Of course not," The Uchiha murmured, unbuckling his seatbelt. I did the same and quickly climbed out of the car. "Oh, Kari,"

I spun around, "Hm?"

"You and Leon should probably go upstairs," He told me, allowing me to enter the house, "I have a feeling that shit's about to go down."

"Uhm, okay." I nodded. I could already hear an argument breaking out within the office by the door. Itachi muttered something to Leon, telling her to follow me. Her hand brushed his briefly, and she accompanied me up the stairs.

If I hadn't been so wound up in everything that had happened, I might have made a comment such as, "OOOOOHHH." But I was sort of trying to listen to Sasuke and his father.

"_No, Dad, listen to me—"_

"_No, Sasuke, you listen!" _

…Sasuke's dad was so scary. Not kidding. Leon pulled me into her room, which happened to be just above the study.

"I've been so worried." She said – of course she would have known, "Why is he so mad?" She asked. I felt a lump rise in my throat at the memories.

At the moment the shot had been fired, I'd been face down in the snow – but I'd heard Sasuke's shout and all of his swearing.

"I think…" I began, but shook my head because I couldn't finish. I could hear both Sasuke and his brother's raised voices downstairs. Itachi appeared to be telling his younger brother to calm down while his father threatened to break his other arm if he didn't close his mouth.

I'd never thought that I'd ever hear the three stoic Uchiha males arguing as they were. I could hear everything that they were saying. I could hear feet shuffling.

"_Tell me who's after you and why I was fuckin' shot at—"_

"_SASUKE." _Rawr, Fugaku was so terrifying, _"Go to your room."_

There was a silence that stretched on for far too long before I heard a shuffling of feet, a thump, and a grunt. Following this was Itachi's sort of horrified gasp.

"_Sasuke, go."_

His voice was a lot closer when it next sounded,_ "Whatever."_

I got so scared when he passed Leon's door – like I could feel my heartbeat quicken, and my eyes seemed to follow his form, even though there was a wall separating us.

"You might want to go and check on him," The older, blonde girl murmured. I cautiously got to my feet and took baby steps toward the door at the end of the hall. I knocked once, ignoring the youngest Uchiha's words of, "Get lost," before entering.

"Didn't I tell you t— oh." I wrapped my arms tightly around his stomach, carefully trying not to press against his broken arm that had been put, firstly into a cast, and then into a sling. "Don't… cry…" He mumbled, his left hand reaching up to stroke my head. I didn't even know that I _had _been crying.

"I'm sorry; I can't help it, you… you…" I trailed off into a barrage of pathetic blubbing. Sasuke made some sounds, telling me to shush.

"I know," He whispered.

And, like some dramatic television show, I whimpered, "I was so scared."

"I know, I know, its okay, though. Look, I'm fine."

"Mhmm…" I nodded, drawing back a little, chuckling and wiping my eyes. "What happened with your dad?" I asked, hating the way that my voice was so crackly and weak.

"Let's not talk about that." He murmured.

Oh… fine then. We won't.

"Okay." I sighed, and then looked down; and then looked up; and then reached up on my toes to smash my lips to the pale Uchiha's. He didn't seem surprised at all, and tugged me closer with a small moan.

I held onto the sides of his face – keeping him pressed closely against me, though… his cast was totally in my way. Glare. And this was where his wonderful tongue skills came into play, barely slipping into my mouth before it pulled back. And then he pulled away himself. He stayed close, though, Eskimo kissing with his nose.

"Sasuke," I murmured.

He tilted his head, watching my lips, "What?"

"…Nothing, I just felt like… saying your name," I grinned. Sasuke also grinned a little, his perfect teeth dazzling me.

"Okay?" He chuckled, taking back the space he'd created and kissing me softer than he had before; slower. I retaliated in the same manner, smiling whenever we parted.

I was so glad that he'd calmed himself down now, so happy that he wasn't telling me to get lost or to fuck off. He wouldn't even _talk_ to his highly respected brother, and here I was, helping him out of his shirt.

* * *

Later that night, I was once again curled against my boyfriend's side, absent-mindedly playing with the soft spikes of his dark hair at the back of his neck. Everything was quiet and dark – the only sound that could hear was my own and Sasuke's breathing.

And then, "I don't like it when you cry." Sasuke's crackly voice announced quietly. I felt the vibrations in his back against my chest.

I laughed a little, "I don't like it when you cry either, so I guess we're even."

"Hn'yeah, but…"

"Sasuke," I shifted, leaning on my elbow, "I couldn't help it, I was scared for you."

"I kn—" He began, and then he groaned.

"What's wrong, did you lay on your arm?"

"No… I won't be able to compete in the tournament now. I hope that bastard's fucking _pleased_—" He tensed up, probably ready to unload a brand new barrage of swear words. I slipped my arm around his middle.

"That sucks, majorly."

Sasuke sighed, unable to let his insults escape, "Yeah, it really does."

He was gutted. I wished I could have said something that might have made him feel better, but I couldn't think of anything. I didn't know why Sasuke had been the target for Fugaku's punishment, but the head of the Uchiha family didn't seem to be doing too much to sort whatever had happened out. I thought, if Sasuke had a little justice for the crime committed against him, he might have been able to cheer himself up a little, but there were no police at the door, and no way of finding out who it was who had jumped us on the road.

And that kind of hurt.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV;**

His arm kind of fucking hurt. Like, a lot. And he couldn't sleep. Because the ache in his arm was fucking hurting him. He kept running this circle through his head, uncomfortable and slightly annoyed. And the fact that he wasn't able to get a decent rest was just annoying him more. He tried to shift it slightly, and winced painfully when his numb fingers snagged on a piece of the material on the duvet cover. He kind of squeaked, sitting up suddenly and growling at the stupid cast on his arm.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked beside him. Crap, he'd woken her up.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep." He murmured. She sighed and made room for him to lie down comfortably.

"Try to sort of… stare at the ceiling." She whispered.

"…Thank you?" He replied after a while. Kari squeezed his left hand lightly. He squeezed back, a small grin on his face. She was such a nice girl. He kind of felt bad that she'd seen him acting like such a prick – but not half as bad as he felt when he came to realize that he had kind of punched his brother in the face for no reason.

It was kind of hard to notice, but Sasuke really did love his brother, despite the fact that Itachi annoyed him beyond belief. That was why he'd told Kari to call for him earlier, because Itachi actually cared. Unlike Fugaku. Who sort of… sucked.

He'd apologize tomorrow, before he went out. And yes, he _was _going out. He was going to revisit the road he'd gotten shot at and try to bring back the memories that the morphine had made blurry.

* * *

**Oooh. So there's our plot for the rest of this 'Yuki arc'. **

**AS I'VE SAID BEFORE: THIS STORY WRITES ITSELF. I don't really have any control over my fingers as they type these things out except when I need to correct a typo or something. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and WOW. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS. 150+ and 10k+ hits! I'm actually so thrilled with all of your support. Now, if you've hit and run me so far, I want you to review this overly dramatic chapter and tell me what you thought – tell me anything! I'd be so happy to know what you thought, or how your day went. Anything!**

**And thank you to those of you who review every single chapter, that just makes me feel all squishy and warm inside. Like… Nemo when he finally meets with his daddy again. **

**My friend, James, is threatening to bite me. I'm sort of worried? **

**Thank you all for reading, enjoy your night/day, wherever you are! **

**- YourChemicalRomancex.**


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER THIRTYSIX**

**- Of Five Year Olds -**

I don't even know what the time was when I felt Sasuke shift away from me, but I didn't think much of it because I could hear him disappearing into the bathroom and switching the shower on. I was left to take over the whole of the bed and shleeeeep.

Later, I heard him come out of the bathroom and shuffle around a little – I heard the sound of his jacket zipping and sat bolt upright.

"Where are you going?" I asked him calmly. Sasuke seemed to jump and then freeze and then slowly turn around.

"Out," he muttered.

That kind of surprised me. I would have thought that he might have been apprehensive about going out after yesterday.

_Car – snow – bullet – blood – Sasuke. _

I shook my head, as if trying to rid myself of the mental images. Obviously, on the outside, it appeared as if I were opposing Sasuke's idea of leaving.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes, I promise." He told me.

"Where are you going?" I repeated, just as his fingers touched the doorknob. Sasuke paused and turned around again, slight frustration shown in his eyes. "I'm not going to follow you or anything," I added, "I just want to know where you are. I can't help it, especially after yesterday."

The Uchiha bit his lip thoughtfully, then came to sit down on the bed beside me. "I'm going to retrace my steps and see if I can remember anything I might have forgotten yesterday." I guessed he saw my horrified expression, "I _know _that I made a note of the guy's face before he shot me, but I just can't… picture it. Oh. _Don't _freak out." He added.

I looked down at him, "Let me come with you."

"No." He said instantly.

I frowned, "Why?"

"Because… I don't want you to…"

"Tch, whatever," I muttered, turning away from him and slamming my head into the dark blue and white pillow. "Okay, go." I added in an irritated tone.

"Don't be mad." He murmured, suddenly very close. I felt his breath feather across my neck and it made me shiver. His lips pressed against my skin and then he was away from me, "If I'm not back in twenty minutes, you can panic."

"Mfflr…" I mumbled into the pillow that smelt distinctly like him. I heard the door close, and I sighed.

Sometimes, I felt less like that guy's girlfriend and more like his mother. I worried about him so much it was unreal. Did Karin feel like this about Suigetsu? …Of course, Suigetsu had never been shot in Karin's presence, but still.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV;**

He wasn't afraid of going out – he remembered the guy who'd been in the black car had muttered something about Sasuke's arm being just a warning. He now stood at the exact place where he'd pushed Kari into the snow, his good hand in his pocket and his broken one stuck uncomfortably in the sling.

The road and the trees on either side of the path were the darkest things that Sasuke could see right now, as his dark eyes stared at the area surrounding him. The snow had settled last night and had cleared away most of any evidence that might have been available – had Sasuke's jackass of a father decided not to call the police. Dammit, that man was so fucking stupid, sometimes.

Yes, Sasuke was sort of attached to his life. He wasn't really planning on dying over a business deal. Thank you very much.

He could vividly imagine the black car shrieking down the road as he stared blankly at the spot. His cheep, white plimps felt strangely stiff in the icy weather. His jeans were actually freezing on the outside, and it was sort of starting to go through. And, like, it was necessary for pants to be warm. He pinched his nose, sighing, his breath coming out in a thin mist from behind his scarf.

Why was it so hard to remember? As far as he knew, he hadn't got amnesia or had been hit in the head or anything. He was completely unscathed (…if you didn't count the bullet hole and his broken arm) after the ordeal.

He pulled his phone out and glanced at the time. Twelve minutes past eight – he'd better start to make his way home, or Kari would literally throw a fit. And she was already in a bad mood with him.

She couldn't _blame _him for wanting to find out the face of his father's enemy, though. It was actually kind of annoying to think that she'd get pissed at him for something so trivial. It was his life, right? Kari shouldn't have been trying to control him or baby him all the way through it. She was his girlfriend. She could be there when he needed her, but sometimes… she needed to learn that, like, he needed space.

God, how frustrating.

* * *

Sasuke was home on time. I was still lying in his bed, staring at his ceiling and terrified out of my wits. As a girl, it's only normal for the worst ideas to come to mind when I'm worried about something! And Sasuke… I worried about him a lot.

"I'm back." He muttered, slipping into the room quietly. I watched him whip his jacket and scarf off (pretty quickly, considering that he only had one useful hand) and then launch himself back under the duvet next to me.

His hand slipped just underneath the hem of my shirt, resting on my stomach. And it was cold. Very cold. I squirmed.

"Ehehehe. You're freezing! Go away."

Sasuke buried his head in the space between my shoulder and my neck. "…No… this is _my_ room." He mumbled.

"I don't care, I will actually bite you if you don't get your hand off of me."

"I don't care." He mimicked. I twisted my head around and clapped my teeth inches from his nose. "Okay, I do care. A little bit. About my nose." He put his hand over my shirt and left it there to gather warmth.

"So," I murmured after a little while of feeling nothing but Sasuke's breath on the soft corner of my jaw line, "how was your walk?"

"Hn." Grunt. Yup… that's… the usual response, "I think I woke up too early. I want to go back to sleep."

"Aww, then go back to sleep."

"'M'tryin'…" He murmured weakly. I inwardly shrieked like a crazed fan girl, but outwardly just shifted to make room for him and his frigging arm, and curled into his side with one arm over his chest and the other under my head. Hm, this was nice.

* * *

I don't know what the time was when we resurfaced from the tomb of duvet covers and pillows, but I do know that it wasn't a pleasant wake up. At first, all I heard was a lot of talking downstairs, mostly Fugaku's loud voice booming Itachi's name. I suspected that he just needed to talk to him about some business related thing, but I then realized that they were yelling at each other.

Well. Fugaku was yelling. Itachi was sort of just talking back smartly.

It seemed that the Uchiha family really wasn't as perfect as it seemed to the outside world. It was probably because the head of the household was so uptight and the boys just found that they couldn't talk to him, and so they treated him as their boss or something. I found that, when in Fugaku's presence, Sasuke was reluctant to joke around with me. Even at the shoot, yesterday, he'd been frigid to move around.

I mean, Sasuke's a stiff person anyways, but his father's superiority just seemed to dominate his personality and wipe it away.

If… that made any sense.

Damn pervert Jiraiya-sensei. Forcing me to look deeper into the meanings of things. Stupid sociology with Anko-sensei. These subjects were turning me into some Uchiha watching philosopher.

"Sasuke, are you awake?" I murmured, knowing that he was – his breathing pattern and heartbeat were both much slower when he slept.

He was silent. And then he sighed, "Yes, I'm awake."

"What's going on?" I asked.

I felt him shrug underneath me and he raised his broken arm to view it, his left hand coming over to examine his swollen fingertips. "Ow…" He muttered.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Pain killer's wearing off." He grunted, "Stay here, I'm going to ask Leon if she's got any paracetamol."

"Okay." I replied, but Sasuke was already out the door. I heard him downstairs.

"_Leeeon…" _He whined, loudly. I giggled to myself, _"I neeeeed you." _

Man, that boy was such a hoe. He could act so adorably when he wanted to, but he always had a straight face on along with a monotone voice. Sometimes, I thought that I was the only one to see him act so out of character, along with his brother, obviously, and Sui and Karin.

He returned soon – but was only able to stick his head through the door when he was called back out by his brother.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

Itachi shifted a little bit in the hallway, "We know who shot you. Dad's having them arrested."

I sat bolt upright. There was a tense silence outside the door before I heard Sasuke breathe out, "Oh, who was it?"

"Some guy named Hidan. Father and him made some shitty deal a while ago which father forgot about after our mother—"

"Yeah," Sasuke intercepted, "What was this deal?" He asked.

Itachi hummed, "I don't know."

"You're such a liar. I don't care, I just want to know."

"Sasuke," Itachi repeated, firmer, "I don't know, that's why I was arguing with him earlier."

…Was it even okay for me to be eavesdropping on these boys? It sounded kind of personal…

"Whatever." Sasuke breathed, losing interest in the subject. He paused, "Oh, I'm sorry for busting your lip." He added, quietly.

"It doesn't matter." Itachi muttered in reply. There was a short silence and then Sasuke returned, smirking, irritated, at his hand and using only his thumb to open the blue box that Leon had probably given him.

He popped the pills and swallowed them (without water. Hardcore…) and then came back to sit beside me.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked. I stared at him.

"I don't know…" I muttered, awkwardly.

Sasuke turned and smirked, "Don't _say _that…" He whined. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." I replied, "But I don't know what to suggest."

"You suck, seriously."

"I know."

"I'm glad that you're aware."

"I hate you."

"No. You love me."

"Prove it."

"Kari loves me." He murmured.

I raised a brow, "How's that proving anything?"

"Because you didn't take it back."

"Yeah, but I _implied _that I was taking it back. You dork."

"Slut."

"Hoe."

"Hoe?"

"Yeah, hoe." I repeated.

Sasuke stared at me blankly, "Get out of my bed."

"Get out of my face."

"No."

"Then I'm not leaving— gah!" I cried, as Sasuke launched an attack by grabbing a hold of one of my hands and twisting it above my head against the bedpost. He then slid over me, placing one of his legs on either side of my waist and leaning down, chuckling sadistically as I squirmed.

"You're not leaving?" He asked, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Um, no?" I replied staring into his dark eyes and smiling, feeling my heartbeat pick up at the playful (lolwhut!) look in his dark, dark eyes.

He dropped his lips so that they brushed mine gently, but just as I was about to accept him, he diverted it so that he was kissing the corner of my mouth. My eyes followed his smirking lips as he drew back a little and came closer once again. His teeth grazed my nose, but I got no kiss. He continued this for a while: almost touching my lips but then drawing back. Kissing everywhere but where I needed him.

Fucking tease.

"If you don't stop that, I'll break your other arm, Sasuke, I swear I will." I whined.

Sasuke chuckled, ignoring me and landing one last peck on my cheek before pulling back entirely and almost casually strolling out of the door.

Almost, because I managed to grab his left arm at that precise moment and pull him down rather forcefully, crashing my lips to his and not hesitating in closing the door with my foot. My arms were linked tightly around his neck, hands tugging gently on his soft spikes.

The arm of his that wasn't wrapped in a sling was being less perverted than usual. Probably because it would have been weird for him to feel me up with one hand, instead, he was just holding my head in place and probably trying not to trip over my tiny form. I _had _yanked him around pretty violently.

His larger hand then dropped to the small of my back, subtly tugging me closer to him and then reaching up behind his head to take my right hand out of his hair and placing it on his waist. He held it there for a moment before returning to holding me.

Damn, he smelt good. He felt good.

He pulled back just a little to catch his breath, whispering, "You're a little bit insane, you know that?"

I nodded at him, grinning. I let him take over, slipping his lips back over mine and letting his body do the rest.

* * *

I lay pressed against his side for the third time in one day, only this time, I was kind of sweaty and dazed feeling. And not wearing clothes. Which was okay! Wink, wink.

Sasuke murmured something that I couldn't quite understand and buried his face under the duvet.

"You're so weird," I told him, "like, and you don't even know it."

"Shaaadap." He replied, his hair brushing my shoulder. "I don't like you."

"I don't like you either, but I still manage to take your insults," I laughed at his unusual antics. "Morphine makes you retarded." I concluded aloud.

"That, Kari_ssa_," Sasuke drawled, "is offensive to others."

"I know, but I'm not using it on others, I'm using it on you."

"Ohhhh," Sasuke sat up, "you're on fire, today, aren't you?" He said, referring to my instantaneous comebacks.

I giggled, not sure whether to accept this as a compliment or an insult.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV;**

Sasuke listened while his brother spoke with the doctor about the healing procedure in his arm. He'd been sitting in the hospital for about an hour now, both waiting and speaking with this old lady, Biwako, who was apparently a very well known healer. Though, Sasuke had never actually heard of her… frownyface.

"There's also a competition he was supposed to take part in about six or seven weeks from when he gets back to school." Itachi added to the grey haired woman who was eyeing Sasuke with her arms folded. "A Taijutsu tournament."

"Well, he'd probably be able to take part in it, but I don't think he'll be able to build up the muscles needed in his arms in three weeks."

Sasuke almost kissed the old woman. He could still take part in the tournament! Fuck yeah. Today was turning out to be sort of great.

"And if you were to strain the ligaments in that bone," She tapped on Sasuke's cast, looking down at him, "you'd be in for a very painful two months."

The younger Uchiha glanced at his elder brother unsurely. Itachi stayed straight faced.

Useless fuck.

As they left the hospital in silence, Sasuke carefully watched his brother's movements before stating blankly, "You got laid." Itachi didn't say anything. He just smirked. "Ew, with Leon." Sasuke added, crinkling his nose.

"What's wrong with that?" Itachi asked.

"I bet you that she only confessed that she liked you yesterday."

Sasuke's older brother glanced at his younger one, "And how would you know that?"

"'Cause," Sasuke said, "I know everything."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." Itachi drawled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, well, don't think I don't know about Kari and you." He added.

Sasuke almost tripped but somehow managed to remain upright. "So?"

"Aren't five year olds a little young for you?"

"She'd hit you for that." Sasuke warned. Itachi chuckled, slipping into the driver's seat and belting up.

* * *

**Nano chapter in which nothing really happened; I'm sorry, everyone, there's been a couple of rumours flying around and a lot of people come to my Formspring when they need advice; so I've been giving tons of it recently. And when Shannon writes advice… DAMN. My "essays" are famous! You can find me on formspring dot me slash ROAREASTY. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible (THANK GOODNESS IT'S FRIDAY.) and get that up for you. I'll also try to make it longer, because… I didn't like the length of this one at all. **

**I'm an approved beta-reader now! Yay. Just thought I'd put that in. Wink, wink. **

**OOCness is entirely my distracted mind's fault; kimsorry. Thanks for all the reviews, though! Ohmai. **

**YourChemicalRomancex**


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTYSEVEN**

**- Snowballs -**

Sasuke sauntered through the kitchen door, his usual aura of self confidence and perfectness surrounding him. He passed me without a word until he reached the kitchen countertop when he flicked the switch to the kettle on and turned around to lean against the wooden counter. He smirked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you so cheerful?" I questioned.

"I can do the tournament." He said, smugly, "My arm will have healed by November at the latest."

I smiled, unable to stop it. I knew how much he had wanted to be in this competition, and how pissed he had been when he realized that he may not have been able to compete. I pushed my chair back and stepped towards him, pulling him into a tight embrace whilst trying not to crush his arm. "Yay, congrats!"

"Hn," He smirked some more.

"You happy?" I questioned, stepping back and setting my blue eyes on his black ones.

He didn't reply, he just turned around and made his coffee. I stabbed him in the side with my fingers, making him jump and bat me away, "You, miss, are annoying," He told me, pushing me back with a spatula. Where had that thing even _come _from…?

"I am _not._"

"You actually are, I'm not even kidding. Go away." He drawled, grinning while I pouted.

"You suck, Sasuke,"

"No." He said, calmly taking a sip of his coffee, "I blow."

I was silent. And then, "I knew you were gay."

"I don't like this abusive relationship." Sasuke announced, turning away from me.

I giggled at his act.

"I'm sorry!"

"No."

"Sasuke!" I whined.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at me, "No."

I sweat-dropped. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, you're not gay?"

"Much better," He nodded in approval, spinning back around to lean with his back against the counter. His eyes watched the stillness outside of the window. The front yard covered in mounds and mounds of the fresh snow that Yuki was famous for. "Are we going to stay indoors all day, or do you want to go out?" He asked, suddenly.

I didn't _really _want to go out. I was still apprehensive from yesterday. "How can you not be afraid of what's out there?" I blurted, unable to silence myself, "When you went out this morning – I died a little out of fear, and I'm not even wanted by those guys."

"I don't know. Am I supposed to be fearful?" He questioned, as if he really wasn't sure.

"Most people would be – you're just…" I trailed off, and went back to sitting in the wooden chair beside the table where my cocoa was. Mm. "Have you ever been scared?" I asked quietly. Sasuke was very personal, and I doubted he'd tell me.

"I don't really know," He replied, voice low. I blinked, looking up at him. He had his eyes focussed on a crack around the rim of his mug of coffee, "you'd have to define it. I've been worried, like before mom died – I was worried that Itachi and dad and I wouldn't handle it well, we love her so much." I winced at the present tense, "And I've felt fear – you know how, when you're young and you watch a horror movie – you know how the plotline gets inside your head and then you can't sleep, because you're afraid that if you loose conciseness that you'll be vunerable to whatever's lurking in the dark? I guess that's fear." He paused to take a sip of his coffee and continued matter-of-factly, "But you asked if I had ever been scared… I wouldn't know."

"I'd say that being scared is a mixture of worry and fear." I said.

Sasuke nodded, "Hn, maybe. I don't think we ever know about something until we've experienced it." He looked up at me, "Have _you _ever been scared?"

I stared at my sock covered toes, "Yeah, I think so. You're the main cause of it, Sasuke Uchiha. I think you should apologize."

"I'm sorry."

"Forgiven."

"When have I scared you?" He asked, after a short moment of silence.

I laughed, a little nervously, "Chronologically, that time you started acting with Sakura."

"Oh?"

"You had so much chemistry, nothing like what we had back then because, of course, I didn't know you as well as I do now. But I mean that, like, everyone used to talk about Sasuke and Sakura, and that was just after Karin had given me hope that you were a little bit interested in me. Or something. I can't remember it exactly, but yeah."

"Oh, the Jack the Ripper history lesson. I remember, now."

"Yeah…" I trailed off, feeling kind of awkward, "and then after that was when you and Naruto had that fight. That was just frigging scary, okay?"

"Hn."

"There were some more in between that that made me worried. And then, when Mikoto died, I was completely freaking out for you." I told the Uchiha, who nodded, "I didn't know how you were going to react to it, and then, like, three days after your mom… went," Sasuke smirked at my awkwardness, "Go away! Um, yeah, after _that, _Karin and Sui and Juugo and I stayed at your place, and I was expecting to have to look after you and baby you and everything, but you were just like, _'sup_."

Sasuke chuckled, "To be honest, I never felt too bad about her death."

Ohhhh, why was it that we always approached this subject? "You didn't?" I asked him, hinting that he continued.

"I don't… I don't think so. Not until that party at Suna, and I just thought things I didn't want to and then… bam. Well, you know what happened."

"Yeah," I said, "you cried. And it made me cry." I announced in a dramatic voice.

Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah, well, what'cha gonna do?"

"I dunno. Hey, you know what, if I have you beside me, Mr. Iron Giant, I think I'll be fine."

"Iron Giant?" Sasuke scoffed, "And what are you, the Steel Midget?"

I nodded, pumping a fist in the air, "And together, we are the Alloy Squad!"

Silence.

Sasuke shook his head, "You're such a loser…"

Awkward balloon. Snip, fwoom…

"Yeah, well. What do you know," I muttered, glaring at him as well as smirking, "you're crippled."

"Shut up." Sasuke shot back without pausing, launching a cloth that had been lying in the sink at my head. I screamed, watching the droplets of water fly off of it. Luckily, I managed to step out of its way, but I straightened and placed my hands on my hips. Sasuke tilted his head in that cute little I-didn't-do-anything way and raised an eyebrow.

"You're—" I fumbled for words, "You're… you're so evil!" I cried. His smirk widened just a little bit and he bit his lip from the inside to stop it.

"Bite me," He replied in a voice that sounded suspiciously like the one he used to mock me. And then he casually walked towards me and spun me around using his single good arm, his hand slipping around my waist and leading me towards the French windows that lead onto a sheltered patio and to the rest of the snow covered back garden.

It was then that he let go of me and jogged off, childlike into the thick snow, coming well up to his knees.

"Sasuke, your feet must be friggin' cold." I muttered as he bent down and I realized that he was only wearing his (striped, ehehehe) socks on his feet.

"H'yeah," He half laughed, his breath coming out in little foggy clouds. "Think fast!" He yelled, suddenly launching a ball from behind him.

Of course it would have to hit me in the forehead. I glared through the white ice as the remainders of it slithered down my face.

"Oh," I breathed, "do you wanna go?"

"Yeah," He chuckled back, his voice echoing smoothly around the snowy area. He stepped back a little, white teeth glittering behind curving lips. I grinned malevolently at him, and he back at me.

"Alright, let's go," I replied, sprinting barefoot into the fluffy white snow. Somewhere, my smarter side told me that it would probably have been sensible to slip back indoors and find a pair of gloves and shoes, but I really didn't care right then.

I scraped up a handful of the snow and launched it feebly at Sasuke just as he pelted a second one at me. It hit me on the hip and I screamed, trying to dodge it but failing miserably. I fell, face first, into the thick snow. Sasuke let out a sharp laugh and appeared at my side. I rolled over and stared up at him.

"Help me up?" I questioned.

He snorted, "No?" And then dropped a ton of snow on my face.

I love my boyfriend. Really.

"Sasuke, do you know something?"

"What, Kari?"

"Sasuke, do you know that you're really annoying?"

"Kari, do you know that you asked for it?"

"…Stop being so smart." I muttered, clawing a pathetic snowball by my side and jumping up, hanging onto the Uchiha's shoulder before pushing the ice down the back of his shirt.

Sasuke gasped, squirming away from me, "Fuck, that's cold!" He hissed.

I giggled at him as he whined. "You're so lame."

"Merh," He pressed his left hand against the small of his back, melting the ice. "Oh, god. I hate you."

"No, you love me," I grinned, ducking away further into the yard, even though my feet were aching with the cold. I quickly scraped up and made a small pile of snowballs and held them in one of my arms. I looked up to see Sasuke doing the same. He absently threw one at me without looking, and luckily missed. So, while he was busy, I decided to bombard him. One hit him in the cheek and Sasuke swore.

To be fair, I did feel kind of mean, since he only had one arm to use against me, but whatever. It was Sasuke. He could handle it.

On that thought, an extremely hard snowball smacked me in the side of the head. I swore as it stung and threw another one at Sasuke, completely disregarding my freezing feet.

Actually, they were kind of really cold. So cold that it _hurt._

"I think we should go inside—" I began, but I was pretty much cut off for that sentence because Sasuke pushed me over.

That _bitch!_ "Sasuke, what the eff."

"Hn." He smirked, sitting himself down on my legs and then toying with the hem of my sweater.

"No," I murmured, "No, no, no, no, no, don't you _dare._"

"What if I do?"

"I'll hurt you."

"Bitchy," He commented, before slipping his hand underneath my shirt and leaving a fuck load of FROZEN water to melt on my stomach. I shrieked and wriggled under him, both of my arms attempting to remove his hand from my shirt.

"Sasuke, get your _cold effing hands _off of me! Or I will knee you in the balls. And I'm not even kidding, okay?" I actually wasn't. I glared at him for a long moment.

Sasuke glared back before cautiously climbing off of me, surreptitiously watching out for the family jewels and the actions that my knees were taking.

"Remain calm, and keep your legs straight," He muttered seriously. I giggled. "I'm fuckin' cold, let's go in." He said, once standing a safe distance from my possibly life wrecking kneecaps. I instantly jumped to my feet and darted up onto the sheltered, wooden patio. Sasuke stood behind me and tugged on a piece of my hair.

"Ow." I muttered.

"Ice." He replied when I gave him the double-you-tee-eff look. I nodded and then pushed the French window open, stepping into the house and letting the heat of the place embrace me.

"Warmth!" I cried, hugging my mug of cocoa. Sasuke chuckled, sitting down and taking off his wet socks, squeezing his feet to get some blood circulating their way.

"I don't think we should do that again," He muttered, glaring at his feet whilst biting his bottom lip, "It seems dangerous."

I giggled, "You wimp."

"Kari_ssa_." He emphasized the remaining three letters on my name, just to piss me off. I glared at him – but only a little.

* * *

We sat in the living room with Leon and Itachi that evening, Leon and I laughing at the boys as they shot insults at one another from across the room. It got to the point where Itachi actually stood up and launched a cushion at his younger brother.

"Be _silenced_, foolish child." He commanded.

Sasuke just smirked, his eyes lightening a little with mirth and amusement. I loved it when they did that, it just showed how much he was enjoying himself, since he usually had perfect control of what his face would show. Today was going well for him. A hell of a lot better than yesterday, anyways.

And then, "Sasuke, come here, please." Fugaku's deep voice called from the study. Sasuke tensed just a tiny bit against my arm and Itachi's grin slid slowly off of his face. A scowl replaced the younger Uchiha's smirk and his eyes narrowed as he stood up.

"Yeah?" He called back, making his way out of the living room.

Leon and Itachi gave each other a curious look. I hugged my knees and the three of us listened intently to what was happening.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV;**

The Uchiha stuck his head around the study door and raised his eyebrows at his father until the man was aware that he was standing there. The older man spun around in his seat and gave Sasuke a stare identical to his own.

"What?" Sasuke asked, after a moment of silence. The two hadn't spoken since their argument yesterday which had ended in Sasuke punching his brother in the face as he'd sort of… lost it? He couldn't remember what had happened. All he knew was that he wasn't in the mood for speaking to this man.

"I wanted to ask how your arm was." Fugaku stated.

Sasuke looked away, his eyes focussing on the computer screen instead. He cleared his throat. "The same as it was yesterday." He muttered.

"I don't suppose that's too grand."

"No." Sasuke replied, resisting the sudden urge he got to walk out of the room and face-plant the wall. "It's not."

"Hn," Fugaku smirked a little bit, "I suppose you expect me to apologize for my actions yesterday?"

Sasuke felt that little smack of irritation hit him in the forehead, "If you just called me here to start an argument, then I'm leaving." And Sasuke spun on his heel to walk out. "Fucking hell," he cursed, trying to calm the bristling feeling he was getting through his whole body.

"Sasuke, your mom told you to listen to me and hear me out when this happened—"

Oh, _hell no_.

"—And to not let your emotions get in the way of everything—"

_How the fuck would you know?_

"—Come back in here…"

"No chance." Sasuke breathed, sprinting upstairs and slamming the door to his bedroom shut.

He was acting like such a chick. He needed to get a grip. He needed to calm down but— how dare that man bring his mom into this? Fugaku was fucking _stupid. _Those words were for _him_; not for his father to use against him. Mom's words for each of them were for each of them alone. Not to frigging—

Sasuke was seriously tempted to punch that wall. He stared at it for a moment, trying to breathe.

* * *

I heard the door slam upstairs and watched the ceiling, listening for any cracks that might identify where Sasuke was. Nothing came. Itachi sighed loudly before standing up and tugging up his dark blue skinnies. He quietly padded out of the lounge and disappeared down the corridor. These Uchihas were so impossible to understand sometimes. I wondered who he was going to speak to – Sasuke or Fugaku.

And what had Fugaku done to piss Sasuke off anyways?

* * *

**Another nano-chapter. I'm so sorry that this took so long as well – I don't know **_**why **_**it took so long. But here's a shitty little chunk of chapter for you. I think after the next one, there's going to be a short time skip until the end of their holiday. How does that sound? Also. Cliffyyyy. (;  
****And FF has been being kind of silly lately and not letting me upload this chapter. **

**YourChemicalRomancex.**


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER THIRTYEIGHT**

**Useless Conversation**

"Is he alright? Should I go and check on him?" Leon asked Itachi, I felt my eyebrows narrow a little bit out of pure, instant jealousy. Who _was _this chick to be thinking that she could just walk up there and work her fairydust on Sasuke and make him feel more chill—

What. The. Eff. I couldn't believe I had been thinking all of that. Sasuke's my boyfriend for a reason, because he prefers me over a lot of other girls; because he _chose_ to be with me. There was no need at all for me to get so mentally snippy with Leon for suggesting her help. Just… stay cool.

Itachi shook his head at Leon anyways, "No, he'll come down in a little while when he's cooled off. It can't have been that bad since we haven't had any of that evil screamo music tearing the house down."

"Oh," Leon shrugged back into her seat, grinning with those perfectly straight, pearly teeth. _Envyyyyy~_ "Well, alright."

"Hn." Itachi sighed, his dark eyes watching the door for a moment and then dragging back to the television screen.

I watched the little people scream at each other from across their apartment and was suddenly reminded of that fight that Sasuke and I had had in Suna outside of Ami's friend's house. To the passersby, we must have looked like such a pair of fishwives.

"Tch," Leon muttered, "these people are so overdramatic."

"I think it's quite realistic," I put in, my voice sort of hard. I then smiled, "I mean, like, for them being heartbroken and confused and angry, it has to do something to get that effect…" I revisited the argument between Sasuke and me once more, "and they can't really control themselves because they're so mad, so of course he's going to walk right up to her and—"

There was a collective "Ooh" throughout the room as the male character proceeded to punch the female straight on the nose.

"Snooki'd." Itachi said into the second of silence that followed.

I laughed, "Totally."

Leon giggled quietly, looking totally unsure of herself right then, "I don't get it…?" She murmured.

The older Uchiha simply waved a hand, already bored of the subject, and continued to watch the screen. Though his hand did snake around her waist tighter and she held his hand in hers.

Huh, never thought I'd see the day that Itachi showed the love to anybody aside his brother and his mother.

"Karissa…" Leon drawled softly. I winced and turned to her,

"Leonheart…?" I replied in the same voice she'd use.

She gave me the type of smile that an aunt would give an irritating toddler if she wanted to speak to it's mother alone, "Go and check on my dear Sasuke, I can't stop thinking he's going to break his knuckles whenever he fights with Fugaku."

Oh! Okay! I like Leon nao. :3 "Okay." I stood up and skipped out of the room without another word.

My feet, still slightly numb, welcomed the squishy carpet beneath them as I climbed the stairs. I turned and knocked on the door to Sasuke's room lightly. There was no response, and so I just casually swept in. "Sasuke, what happened?" I asked the teen sitting on the edge of the bed with his phone in his hand and headphones jammed right in. I could hear the music from where I stood. I stepped towards him with caution. That was the first time he'd not taken real notice of me. I dropped onto the duvet beside him and patted his shoulder gently.

He turned around slowly with a scowl on his face and yanked out one of his headphones, "What?" He snapped.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" I muttered.

"I'm really not in the mood to have you sit there and take the piss, right now." He returned to glaring at his phone. I caught a name, _Suigetsu._ He was texting Suigetsu.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to say that."

"What do you want?"

"I, uh, wow, you're really not in a good mood. Should I come back later?" I began shifting away from him, but Sasuke turned and gave me a stare that suggested that he really _didn't _want for me to leave him alone, and that he wanted me to _stay _so that he could whine about what a dick his dad was.

In reality, he wouldn't whine, he'd just mutter obscenities as he tried to explain what happened.

"You can stay." He murmured, not looking me in the eye. "But don't be offended if I say shit to you."

"I… won't…" I drawled sliding back against his pillows and waiting as he switched his iPod off and ended the message he was sending to Sui. He then turned around to face me and sat cross-legged with a frown on his lips. "So what happened?" I asked after a moment of silence and awkward staring.

Sasuke seemed hesitant to tell me. "Actually, it's stupid, let's just lie here forever and never speak about Fugaku again."

_Fugaku._ Sasuke hadn't called his father, 'dad' or anything like that. However, the part where he had claimed that he wanted to lie here forever sounded amazingly cute. I wanted to jump him right then and there. "Did your dad say something?"

"Hn."

"About you? About me? About Itachi?" Sasuke's facial expression stayed the same as he shook his head to each name, "About Leon? About Karin? About… Sui?" And then it hit me, "About Mama Uchiha?" Sasuke didn't move his head at all that time, he just looked down and bit his lip, "Aw, haeeeelll naw!" I drawled in an accent. Sasuke smirked bitterly at that. "What did he say?"

"I don't want to say." Sasuke murmured. I pouted. He shook his head at me. "It's not that I don't want to, actually, it's just that if I do, I'm going to…" He trailed off and shrugged, "I like," He paused again, frustrated, "I can't word it, I can't _say _it."

"That's fine," I replied, understanding that whatever it was, it was upsetting. It pulled up memories he'd rather forget. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I mean," I began to ramble, "I'd prefer if you _did _tell me things, y'know, it'd make me feel more secure with you and stuff, but I mean, personal things? I don't need to know those and I know that whenever you're ready you _will _tell me."

"Hn," Sasuke nodded in agreement, an almost expression appearing on his face as I continued with my cheesy speech.

"We've been through _a lot _together, I mean, I was thinking about that fight in Suna earlier, and it just completely killed me inside, you know? Like, how did you even _forgive me _for that?" I shook my head at him, "You're always praised for being so smart and stuff in school, but y'know what, Sasuke, you're actually sort of stupid for picking someone like me over Sakura or Ami, or Ino… all of those girls, they're friggin' beautiful. Sakura's so smart, Ami's, er," I faltered, "erm, she's more _experienced _than I am," Sasuke snorted at this, "and Ino's so beautiful. Like… whoa." I stopped then, staring at him. I was amazed to see that oh-so pretty grin on his face, the dent in his cheek showing, "What…?"

"You're smart…" Sasuke murmured, "you're sensible, you're…" He paused, not used to the compliments he was suddenly giving, "you're gorgeous. I wasn't looking for one of those, I was lookin' for all of those things and more. Look at that, you've made me smile more times in a day than I have in a month and you've dealt with all of my shit whilst still liking me," I had never actually heard him talk so much in my life. But now Sasuke was on a roll. I smiled. "Like, the thing with Ami – a lot of girls would have thrown a bitch fit. And, like, I know you and I weren't dating at this point, but you liked me and I basically crushed everything you were hoping for. And then you actually met up with me the next day and you didn't seem mad or anything."

…That was what I had been saying the whole time, through every argument we'd ever had, and he was only admitting that now…? M'rawr. "Why else do you think I dragged you to a coffee shop while you had a hangover?" I questioned him innocently.

Sasuke thought back. I watched with amusement as the thought hit him and giggled as his eyes narrowed, "Bitch…" he joked, launching a pillow at me. I caught it and smiled uncontrollably at him.

No, seriously, how did I get so lucky? I must have been a nun or a butterfly in a past life or something. I was so happy right now. Having heard Sasuke say all of those things right after seeing him pissed off made me want to just keep him and hug him and love him forever, because he was so friggin' adorable. He crawled up to where I was sitting on the enormous bed and dropped his head softly onto my stomach. I automatically started to play with his hair, just because it was there and because on any other occasion, other than making out and the, erm, _other _activity we had gotten into a habit of doing, he usually wouldn't let _anybody _near his head.

"I know we got into this relationship a little early, and that, for the first half of it, we weren't even properly going out, but I really want it to work out." I sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"It will." Sasuke murmured. He sounded so certain about that.

* * *

**Ohhai, time skip, what's up?**

* * *

Five days later, Sasuke, Leon, Itachi, and I were walking through the icy streets of the town that Sasuke and I had been in after the shoot the day after I had arrived. Leon was complaining about the cold, and was stopping at almost every store she could to get inside. Eventually, Sasuke and I got bored of jewellery and shoes, and decided to go off on our own and find a place to eat. We were basically about to put icicles through our stomachs to shut them up.

"Noodles!" I cried as we reached the food court of the Yuki Gardens, the mall – not as grand as the one in Konoha, but still a mall. WITH A FOOD COURT.

"Noodles? God, you're just as bad as Naruto."

"Sasuke, I think you should appreciate good, Chinese food."

"I'll be fine with a burger." He muttered.

"Oh, you are so _boring!_" I cried. I then processed the idea of eating a box full of noodles and vegetables and getting the food _everywhere but my mouth _and decided I would rather get a good old, fattening BK meal. Hellz yeah. "Actually, nevermind, you're not boring, get in the queue." I commanded, pushing him towards the counter surrounded by people wanting their _friesssss._

We ordered quickly and then found a table, once again by a window. From here, we could see pretty much the whole town: the stores with their lit up windows; the little people rushing with their heads down to get out of the icy wind and the snow. It was like watching a snow globe from bird's-eye view.

"Man, I can't wait until we get back to Konoha and the sun." I commented, shivering at the bleak landscape.

Sasuke nodded without a word, practically wolfing down his food.

"Karin," He said after a while, "is not going to shut up about how much more tanned she is than you."

"I've lost my tan?" I questioned, appalled.

Sasuke nodded, "You look like a little ghost." He murmured thoughtfully.

"Well," I grinned at him, "now we'll match."

Of course I hadn't fully lost my tan. My skin was a darker colour by default, and after so many years of sunshine, I doubted it would have faded so quickly.

Sasuke chuckled, "We'll have to go back to Suna or something when we get home." He joked.

"You babe," I giggled, "Imagine you sprinting around the beach with that sling on your arm."

"Oh," He glanced down, "Forgot about that." I shook my head at him.

"Silly…"

"Ew," Sasuke said suddenly, after turning his head away from the window. I looked in the direction that he was looking. My eyes caught the most adorable sight I had ever seen besides Sasuke's confused face.

Itachi and Leon were basically just being cute in the line for the noodle bar (…I _knew _we should have gotten noodles) when the older Uchiha brought his lips down and gently kissed his new girlfriend full on the mouth.

"Aw! Sasuke, what's ew about that?"

"I dunno. Ew." He shrugged, returning to his food. I smiled.

It's funny how seeing something so significant can make your whole day a hell of a lot better.

"You look like a psychopath." Sasuke muttered as I grinned thoughtfully. I instantly scowled at him.

"Shut. Up." I said, taking the wrapper off of my straw and blowing it in his face.

We only had a week left here, and so far there hadn't been _one _major argument between Sasuke and I. We were getting good at this shit!

* * *

**Rofl, hi again, timeskip. You sexy thing, you. ;3**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV;**

Kari was flailing all over the airport. She was wearing light blue skinnies and Ugg boots and, as we all know, it is very difficult to flail around in Ugg boots. So she basically looked like a clumsy ice skater.

"I think I left my phone at the house!" She cried.

"It's in your hand…" He muttered, shaking his head at her and taking a hold of her wrist, "you're such a fail at airports. Was it like this when you first got to Yuki?"

"Uhm, NO, because my mom packed everything for me!"

…Awkward silence…

"Your mom packs your things?"

"She puts M&Ms inside the pockets of my jackets okay? It makes me happy."

"…Right."

* * *

I could see Konoha as we touched down early the next morning; the pretty little lights and the sheer greenness of the place. Sasuke and I watched the clouds pass us with interest.

"I'd love to be inside a plane, going through the clouds during a thunderstorm." Sasuke said, "It'd be so awesome."

"No way, I'd die inside before the first flash hit."

"But I thought you liked lightning?"

"I do, but it'd be so scary to be inside the lightning, y'know?"

"…Nah."

The conversation died. We were home.

* * *

**Cheeseball of an ending, but that was where I wanted to cut it. As of next chapter, training for the tournament thing SHALL BEGIN. Woo! I know you've all been looking forward to that. I know that nothing really happened in this chapter and that Sasuke was totally, totally OOC, but I hope you don't mind. It's the Easter holidays now, so I'll try to update whenever I can. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! They literally make me smile so hard. I'm writing this outside in the sunshine. God, hurry up summer! :DD**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**YourChemicalRomancex.**


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER THIRTYNINE**

**- Back to School -**

So I'd grown a little out of my school uniform. _Surely _that meant that I was destined for height at one point in my life! I tugged my skirt down as far as it would go and smiled at myself in the bathroom mirror, dusting a smidge of dark eye-shadow onto my eyelids and then picking up my things and booking it downstairs.

I decided that I'd walk in today, not wanting to labour Sasuke or Itachi into fetching me, even though I was on the way and even though Sasuke was determined to drive his car as much as possible after having neglected it for almost five weeks.

"There's a cobweb." He'd muttered down the phone to me, "There is a cobweb inside of my car."

"So?" I'd drawled, distracted by the milkshake that my sister had been swaying in front of my face.

"So that means that there are… insects… inside of my car." He stated with a shudder.

I rolled my eyes, "There are insects in your house, babe."

"Ew."

…Uh. Our phone calls are weird.

I called out a goodbye to my mother and slipped my white plimps on before opening the door and stepping out into the still gorgeous September morning sunshine. And who should be waiting in the driveway but the one and only Karin.

She screamed, "FINALLY! I've been waiting for like, two weeks to see you. So, how did the shoot go? Why haven't you and me spoken? How come you are so pale? I'm still tanned. Are you jelly?"

"Hell yeah, I'm jelly." I giggled, folding into one of Karin's most crushing bear hugs. She chuckled.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the photos!" She sighed as we began to trek down the driveway. "I bet they're really cute."

"I haven't seen them yet, I bet you my nose is totally red and that Sasuke looks as if he's about to kill somebody."

"Sasuke always looks like he's about to kill somebody, but why?" Karin commented.

I laughed lightly, "True, true. The photographer was one of those _too-gay-to-function _type-people, and he was basically getting on Sasuke's tits the whole time..." I shook my head at the memory.

Karin burst out laughing, "I love the way you say things!"

* * *

**Sasuke; **

So, for once, he wasn't late into school. He was never late to school, he was just never as early as Sui and Karin and Juugo and Kari were. But this time, he was actually earlier than the girls. And that was saying something, since Sasuke had once heard Karin talking with some of the other chicks about having to wake up at five in the morning to shower and get dressed and do hair and put on make up and all the rest of it.

So yeah, Sasuke was feeling kind of fly right about now as he stepped casually through the almost empty hallways of Konoha's Academy for Gifted Students. His iPod was blasting into his ears and his lips were moving slightly to the words.

A couple of girls stopped him to ask him what had happened to his arm, to which Sasuke had responded, "Snowboarding."

He didn't really want to explain anything about gunshots or psychopaths or shitty business deals to the gossip whores. There were only a couple of people who knew the truth and Sasuke planned on keeping it that way.

His Chucks hit the floor lightly as he padded toward the gym. He was keeping his dark eyes open for the Taijutsu tournament fliers and sign up sheets, but he hadn't spotted any yet.

And then, Sasuke came across the weirdest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Kakashi-sensei sitting cross-legged on top of a desk in his classroom with his undistinguished nose buried into the pages of the orange novel written by Kari's English teacher.

"Kakashi," Sasuke drawled loudly, causing his old homeroom teacher to glance up, "It's not like you to show up early. What gives?"

Even behind his dark blue face mask, Kakashi smirked, "Sometimes I do."

"Nah, not in the three years I've known you have you ever shown up to class on time." Sasuke deadpanned.

The silver-haired tutor folded the corner of the page he was on and closed the _pornographic novel,_ his eyes creasing as he looked Sasuke up and down. He caught sight of the sling around the Uchiha's neck and arm and raised an eyebrow, "Hm, what happened there?"

Sasuke glanced down and shrugged. He was crap when lying to Kakashi. The man was like a fucking hawk. "I got shot."

"Oh, I see." Kakashi nodded calmly. Sasuke smirked and shook his head. Only Kakashi could be so unenthusiastic. "Why?" He quizzed after a moment.

"I dunno." Sasuke shrugged again, "But if anybody else asks, it was a snowboarding accident."

"Sure," The dark eyed man nodded and picked up his book again. Sasuke turned and left the room without another word.

Well, that was pleasantly awkward.

Sasuke continued his walk through the grounds, his eyes fixed on the dark yellow building that would hopefully be more helpful than Kakashi had been. He ignored the stares from the freshmen girls, all squealing as he passed them. Why were they all so short? Then again, more than half of them were at least an inch taller than Kari. _Haha._

"Teme!" Something yelled from behind the dark haired Uchiha teen. Sasuke inwardly groaned. He rolled his eyes upwards to meet the intense blue orbs that could only belong to Naruto Uzumaki.

"Dobe." Sasuke murmured in reply.

Naruto grinned. Sasuke smirked. The two may not have liked each other, but at least they could laugh at one another. Sort of. "What happened to your arm? How are you going to compete in the tournament with _that_?"

"I wiped out snowboarding. It'll heal in time for the tournament." Sasuke murmured, ignoring Naruto's loud chuckling at the statement. Perhaps admitting he'd been shot would have been easier than dealing with this blonde dork. "I know, it's _hilarious,_" He drawled, pushing the glass door to the gym open and stepping into the passageway beside the P.E. teacher's office.

"Is Gai in there?"

"Mhm," Sasuke murmured, knocking three times on the door before entering.

"Aha!" Came the prideful smile from their exuberant teacher. Sasuke was almost overwhelmed by the sense of… youthfulness in the room. There were photos everywhere from competitions, sport's days and Phys Ed lessons as well as trophies and awards decorating the walls. Damn, the teachers in this school liked to keep things personal. "How are you two today? I've been _waiting_!"

"Good." Naruto and Sasuke answered at the same time.

"Where are the tournament forms?" Naruto asked immediately. Sasuke nodded mutely.

"Right here but- ah, Sasuke, your arm! How do you expect to perform with a broken—"

"The doctor told me it'd be healed at least three weeks before the actual tournament. I just want to sign up."

"All right then,"

Gai shuffled around through some papers and then whipped out and handed the sheets to the boys.

"Will Kari be on the girl's team this year?" Naruto questioned as he snapped a pen to the paper, holding the sheet against one of the photograph covered walls with an elbow. "She's awesome."

Sasuke glanced up for a second, his obsidian eyes flickering from Naruto to his tutor and then to his piece of paper. He just felt good that he could use both hands for drawing and writing, otherwise, right now, this page would be a disaster.

"I thought about putting her on. We only have Sakura on the girl's team. I was also thinking about putting Tenten on there, since she's improved massively."

"Uh-huh," Naruto nodded, "you should, because, like, Sakura's a tank, but she can't win everything by herself. We can't have four years of _Sakura Haruno: Winner. _Engraved on every award for taijutsu."

"I think so too," Gai said, "what do you think, Sasuke? Do you think those two would be valuable assets?"

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged.

"That was a yes," Naruto translated.

"Hm, well, I'll put the list up later. Obviously…" Gai pulled out a pencil and crossed Sasuke and Naruto's names off the sheets one by one, "…you two have already signed up, so we don't need you there… done?"

Sasuke and Naruto handed their papers to their sensei and bade him goodbye before splitting off in the directions of their groups.

* * *

Suigetsu and Juugo rounded a corner just as Karin and I arrived in the hallway where the five of us would usually meet. Of course, Sasuke wasn't there yet. He was probably still fixing his hair.

Hugs were handed out and we exchanged stories of what had happened over the two weeks that the group of us hadn't been together. We talked about our time in Suna, reminiscing, before Sasuke finally showed. There was another wonderful reunion, and then Sasuke dropped onto one of the stairs next to me. Karin eyed him for a moment.

"Sasuke," She began, "I could swear there's something a little different about you."

Sasuke and I glanced at each other before I cracked up and Sasuke placed his head in his hand. Suigetsu laughed after a moment and Juugo smiled. Only Karin was clueless.

"Only you could say something like that, Karin," Sasuke murmured, shaking his head.

"What? OH. Oh! Poor muffin! You broke your arm."

I giggled at her cooing. She stepped over Sasuke and pushed his head back so that she could examine the cast over his arm. She squeezed his fingers tightly and Sasuke winced. "Don't…" He said quietly.

Karin grinned down at him madly and retracted her hand, only to land it on his head and fluff his hair over. Sasuke glared, batting her away with his left hand and muttering curses as he casually, sexily, flicked his hair back into position.

The fuck. How is anybody that sexy when they're hardly doing anything? It's unreal~

"So… how _did _you break it?" Sui asked eventually.

I smirked at Sasuke, he didn't even look at me, but casually leant back and uttered the word, "Snowboarding."

I didn't react; I just waited for him to get his little explanation over with before the bell rang for classes. I tugged on his jacket sleeve and raised an eyebrow. He told the others to go on ahead, making up some story about needing to pick something up before class. He dragged me with him.

Once I was sure that we were out of earshot, I questioned him, "Sasuke, you're not telling them?"

The Uchiha shook his head, his dark bangs swishing slightly, "There's no need. I don't want the attention for it, and it doesn't even look like—"

"Okay," I interrupted, "so what about when the cast comes off and there's a gaping hole in your arm?"

"It'll be a scar by then." Sasuke muttered. I frowned at him. "…What?"

"You serious about not telling them?"

"Forget it even happened, Kari." Sasuke told me firmly, "Stop trying to make a big deal over it."

"I'm not, I just thought you'd tell your best friends—"

"Shut… up." Sasuke murmured, his face suddenly very close to mine. I could pretty much smell the mint in his breath. I stared at his serious face for a long while before he cracked a smile and stepped down the hallway with his hands in the pockets of his black pants and a satisfied smirk probably on his perfect face.

A spurt of annoyance shot through me as I followed him with clenched fists. Treating me like a friggin' six-year-old. I quickly passed his leisurely stroll and stalked into Orochimaru's classroom without another word to him.

* * *

It was difficult to get Karin alone. Sasuke seemed kind of persistent in following us around the school, except for the girl's restrooms, but they were kind of crowded and I didn't want to go in there and risk the chances of my lip spilling about Sasuke lying to Sui and Karin and Juugo with gossip whores lingering all over the place.

"I keep trying to get onto your dad's website to look for the photos," Karin said, "but they're not there!"

"They're not that great," Sasuke muttered, his eyes fixed on his phone as he texted violently. "It's just Kari and me in overpriced clothes in the middle of a field."

"But that, dear Sasuke, is my point. It's you and Kari. In the snow. How cute."

"Hn?" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Karin began to explain, "there are already a ton of photos of you out there in Kari's natural habitat. You know, the beach."

I snorted, "Oh, I see."

Karin nodded, "And now we want to see the pictures of you in… _your _habitat." She placed a hand on her jutted out hip and smirked at the two of us.

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed, "My habitat." He repeated.

"Your habitat."

"What's my habitat?"

"Snow!" Karin exclaimed.

Sasuke's face remained stoic, and Suigetsu's head appeared next to Karin's, "Because you're an ice bitch." The amethyst eyed teenager smirked.

I giggled. Sasuke shook his head and returned to his cell phone.

"Oh, by the way, Kari," Sasuke murmured into my ear, "Gai picked you and Tenten to be on the squad for the tournament."

"He did?"

"Oh, yeah," Juugo murmured thoughtfully from where he sat with his head against a cream coloured wall. "I saw the flier."

"Seriously?"

"Mhm," Sasuke was saying, "The Dobe convinced him to put you and Tenten in there with Sakura."

Tenten, Sakura, and I. That… was never going to work. Tenten was better friends with Sakura than she was with me, and she'd probably be with Sakura the entire time.

"Oh." I said, not even bothering to hide my disappointment. I had thought that if it had just been Sakura and me, we might have been able to get along. Get through all of that stuff from last term.

"Kari," Sasuke muttered; one of his hands curling around my waist and jogging me from my thoughts, "I'll be there."

Hm… he probably would, but that wouldn't stop me from being mad at him for lying to the others. But he was so cute and perfect when he said things like that. "I know," I replied, only half smiling at him. He tugged me tightly against his side and brought his phone up so that I could read the screen.

**You can tell them if you really want to. Just stop giving me the evils.**** -.-**

Huh, well, whaddayaknow. Sasuke Uchiha buckled. AND HE USED A SMILEY, OMFG.

"Hm?" I glanced up at him just to make sure that he was being legit. Sasuke nodded once. "Sasuke doesn't want me to be mean to him anymore." I stated immediately.

"Huh?" Sui raised an eyebrow along with Karin and Juugo.

"So he wants me to tell you this."  
"No…" Sasuke began, but I cut him off.

"Sasuke and me didn't even get to go snow boarding. He got shot in the arm, literally, right after we finished the photo shoot."

There was a short moment of silence, and then Karin gasped dramatically, "You serious?"

"What the fuck?" Sui murmured, straightening.

Juugo calmly examined the Uchiha without a word. Sasuke seemed to lean towards me just a little bit. "I'm not talking." He muttered.

"Oh, that's fine…" Karin trailed off, whipping her fiery red hair whilst staring at the floor. She, for once, seemed speechless.

Okay, so I didn't put that as softly as I could have, but. Like. If I'd said it any slower, I would have had to relive those horrible moments. All of the fear and worry I'd felt. And the images would come back in a flash and make me die on the inside again.

"I knew there was something weird about you when you said you'd broken it snowboarding." Sui murmured. "You're a very good liar, though."

Sasuke shrugged, "Mhmm… I hope you three are, also." He added. His sparkly dark eyes flickered to each one of them.

Juugo spoke, "I'm not the type to gossip anyway." He said.

At this, Karin and I grinned, "You're not the type to _talk, _Juugo!" She giggled, and then glanced back to Sasuke, "You think I'd speak about your problems to anybody outside of this group? _Please_, Sasuke. You know us better than that."

The white haired Hozuki brother nodded, "What she said."

Sasuke nodded gratefully and then returned to playing with his cell phone. I squeezed his shoulder lightly, earning his attention. His onyx eyes hit my ice-and-ocean combination, and I smiled lightly at him. Sasuke leant over and kissed me chastely on the lips.

And then I died inside.

How did I ever get this lucky? Asdfghjkl. SERIOUSLY?

"Come on, Midge," Karin said suddenly, pulling me from my comfortable spot on the stairs and dragging me down the corridor, "I need to peeee."

"Nice to know," Sui shouted.

"Glad you think so!" Karin replied as we passed a set of glass doors.

She turned on me, "What actually happened?"

"Huh?" I asked her.

"You and Sasuke, you don't even argue anymore…"

"Oh, I don't know." I shrugged. I hadn't noticed that.

Karin pushed her thick-rimmed glasses up her nose, "You're actually getting on really well."

"Are we? We had a _little _argument earlier this morning."

"I know, but compared to the fights you used to have…"

"Maybe he's just in a good mood since he can still fight in the tournament," I suggested. "I really didn't notice, Karin!"

The redhead laughed a little, "Aw, well, it's cute anyways. I just hope he manages to stay like this."

"Me too," I grinned.

So Karin had noticed a subtle change within the relationship between Sasuke and me. That was weird. I mean, even I hadn't seen it. Must have been a Karin thing. She was skilful like that.

* * *

**Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh. I'm sorry everyone, I thought I'd have this out like three billion years ago, but I only just got it finished today. I doubt you'd like to hear my reasons, but I'm just going to explain anyways. Uhhh… okay, so I got a boyfriend, but he lives so far away that I don't get to talk to him as often as I'd like to, and because of the time difference, the only time I can really talk to him is when it's like… six 'til around ten PM here. And that's normally the time I'd use to write these. But because I'm such a failure of a woman, I can't multitask and so I just have to sort of like. Talk to him during the night, and then try to write during the day – but of course, school's just started up again. Lame, right? ****So, anyways, I'm so sorry that these last few chapters have been taking their sweet ass time to appear, their momma's an ignorant hoe. I love you all so much! Thanks for all of the reviews, and I hope you'll review this also. Hugs and kisses!**

**- YourChemicalRomancex.**


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER FORTY**

**- Kiss Kiss, Mutha Fucka -**

The bell went for last period, school was finally over. I'd been waiting for classes to finish all day so that I could see Sasuke again. We hadn't been able to catch each other much at all during the day because he was busy with some statistics project that Naruto had abandoned all summer.

Karin and I had spent the majority of the day lounging around classrooms and discussing how pretty the trees looked in the fall. The leaves were all turning darker shades of green as they reached the ends of their short lives. The autumn sun was glimmering between branches and all of the colours of the world just seemed so much more intense.

Ever experienced that? Just sat by the window and temporarily fallen in love with nature? Yup, that had been my day. Karin was constantly batting my face with her books but it was worth it.

I had a feeling that the taijutsu meeting we'd be having would be refreshing - I'd be able to finally learn what was going to happen and... and of course see my boy-

Ugh, I sound like some lovesick troll, don't I? I couldn't help it! After what Karin had said earlier about Sasuke and I not arguing so much, I felt so... light. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

Karin and I arrived at the gym to find the team of boys and Sakura already waiting. Karin flicked her fiery red hair off of her shoulder as she stalked past the pinkette who simply sneered at her. I shuffled past awkwardly to join Sasuke and Karin who were staring intently at each other with their arms folded.

They seemed to know each other so well… I envied that. I envied how I was the last one to know all of them and how they all had their private jokes. Whilst I felt very included into their group and all, I couldn't help but feel faintly out of place sometimes. I mean, if your best friend and your boyfriend were hiding something from you and they were better friends before than you had been with them… wouldn't you be concerned?

No. I mean, it wasn't like I was concerned. It was just that they seemed to be so close – and whilst Sasuke and I had an incredibly amusing relationship… it just wasn't the _same _as the one Karin had somehow formed with all of the boys. I don't know. It'd be difficult to explain, really. I guess, at that moment, I felt like a bit of a third wheel.

Karin suddenly jumped and clapped her hands in the taller boy's face. "HAH, YOU BLINKED." She thundered, stomping around in a tiny circle whilst the rest of us watched in alarm and amusement.

"Oh please." Sasuke rolled his dark eyes toward the heavens, perhaps hoping for something to come and save his sanity. Nothing came. He stared back down at Karin as she continued to pelvic thrust her way into Suigetsu's arms.

Ew.

"I can't even express how much of an embarrassment you are, Karin." Sasuke said finally. I grinned at her while she scowled.

I then decided to actually move instead of causing Sasuke the effort of pushing himself off of the dark brick wall he was leaning against. "Hello boyfriend." I smiled up at him.

"Hello girlfriend." He murmured.

Okay. I was shocked. That was way too cute. He'd never done that before asdfghjkl. So instead of carrying through with my plan of kissing him gently and sexily in front of Sakura to make a point, I sort of hid my face in my collarbone whilst spitting out, "Pshhhhh, aawh, you. You cute Sasuke, you cute."

He didn't even make fun of me; he just reached out with his good arm and tugged me closely beside him. I guessed he was just showing off for anybody nearby, but the idiot was forever punching the breath out of my lungs with the simplest of movements.

For instance, right now, he just glanced down and raised his eyebrows beneath his swishy, black bangs. It was sort of a, "how are you?" thing for Sasuke, but since he wasn't the talkative type around other people, he didn't speak. I just smiled and shrugged softly against his blazer – oh he smelt fine. He always smelt so fuckin' fine. "Come back to mine later?" He said quietly, "I can give you a ride home if your mom's gonna—"

"I'll come," I grinned, my face probably glittering with glee. "Mom doesn't care, she loves you!"

"Hah, well…"

"Students!" The over-exuberant tone of the excitable Gai-sensei echoed atop the five-step staircase leading into the gym and dojo. "Follow me into the dojo. We're going to discuss your training!" He bounded off. Naruto followed him without hesitating and Sasuke shuffled off with me still locked against his side. He glanced down (why couldn't I have been taller why why why) at me with those oh-so black eyes for a moment – what was he always doing that for? – and then followed the rest of the group inside.

The chosen contestants for the final tournament sat cross-legged on the spongy mats we used during classes, whilst a bored Karin and tired-looking Suigetsu clambered onto the top of a large pile of dark blue crash-mats at the back of the large room and sat patiently, watching from above.

Gai and Itachi stood before the group, consisting of Naruto, myself, Sasuke, Tenten, Sakura and Neji. Three girls and three boys. Our taijutsu team was miniature. "You've already been here, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Sakura. But I'd also like to welcome our latest two members to the girl's squad." Itachi began saying, his voice never raised, yet it bounced off of the walls as if he were shouting. He made everything seem a lot more epic than it really was. "Kari and Tenten, we trust you'll do us proud…" His deep, onyx eyes bore holes into Tenten and I for the moments that he said our names.

Holy shit the Uchihas and their fuckin' eyeballing! What the hell?

The two began to describe to us the lengthy processes of training we would be having each week. We had two extra after-school taijutsu classes per week and, as it got closer to the day of the event, we'd have only one extra after-school taijutsu class per week to preserve energy and so that we'd have more time to focus on any other schoolwork.

Itachi warned jokingly (Yeah. I know right? He joked. Holy shit I didn't know what to do.) that we should be aware of Orochimaru-sensei's extra workload. Apparently, he'd always launch extra pieces of pointless assessments during the preparation time for the tournament. If that was true, he was an ass and that made me really sad.

Eventually, the assembly finished and the lot of us left the dojo feeling pretty psyched. Even Sasuke had a little smirky thing going on as we exited the gym and walked together silently down the stairs – the stairs that had made everything become so perfect only a short while ago.

I chatted excitedly about past experiences from competitions to Sasuke as we made our way through the parking lot and into his car whilst the Uchiha smirked and nodded occasionally. Sometimes even putting in an, "Oh really?" to my surprise.

Finally, we both settled ourselves inside Sasuke's beautiful car and remained completely silent. After a moment I turned to my boyfriend and eyed him with a curious twitch in my eye. "Sasuke…"

"Kari…?"

"How do you drive with your arm in a sling?"

The male twitched before turning to face me, "I don't," he said before cracking the Velcro at the back of his neck and moving his arm gingerly to the gears.

I shook my head, "Oh no, you better not just be doing that to show off, Sasuke, that arm needs to rest!"

"It's fine," He drawled, easily swaying his hand in front of me and flexing his long fingers before snapping them in front of my face and making me blink, "see?"

"Yeah whatever. If we die I'm blaming you."

"Feel free. Bitch." Sasuke grinned – a rare cute little curve grew on the corner of his mouth, his perfect teeth just visible. It sucked how he got kicks out of bullying me!

"Cripple."

"Oh! Burn." He laughed. What the _hell _was he in such a good mood for? Honestly, it was suspicious. I eyed him darkly for a second before clapping my hands twice and commanding him to drive.

*LINE*

Once we'd gotten to the house, we spent a short amount of time eating everything in sight within the kitchen walls before Sasuke just dragged me upstairs and into his room. Ooh, kinky.

We lay top-to-tail on his bed talking about our day. Sasuke even managed to get into a short rant on how much of a dork Naruto had been when he was trying to explain simple data techniques to him ("…I mean, it's not hard. I could do it. So could he. He might seem like a total retard but if he put his mind to it he could do a lot of things. He's just too _cool _for it. Oh my god, why did I even offer…?"). I laughed at him and he drew his body up so that he was now laying face to face with me.

I stared at him, trying to hold my gaze with those fierce, black eyes and not look away. "Kari." He murmured quietly.

"Sasuke," I responded, suddenly conscious of how serious he looked, even with his bangs all mused and messed up from… .

"You're… different… to other girls." He looked puzzled, he bit his lip slowly, I looked down, not wanting him to feel self-conscious if he were about to say something important. "You know I suck at talking."

"Yup."

"Shut up… you know I really suck at talking. I just. I mean recently, I've realized that I pulled you into this huge mess without even thinking about you. There's so much fuck that goes on in my life and my family's status in the country probably isn't the best thing for you to be drawn into. Kari, I don't want you to change, alright?" His gaze was soft, but ever so intense. I reached out to hold his face with my hand.

"Why would I change?" I asked him, smiling gently (and I hoped, reassuringly).

"Everyone changes." He breathed, his voice sounding… regretful. "There's not a lot anybody can do. But I just don't want you to change. I think… I mean I'm really starting to like you."

"UM, WELL I WOULD EXPECT THAT OF YOU DELIGHTFUL BOYFR—phfhfghfh…" Sasuke silenced me by pressing the back of my own hand against my mouth. I knew what he meant, I just felt so giddy that he was actually starting to talk the way he was with me. "M-fkay, Sasuke… you've been my superhero, and my best friend and my personal sextoy all at once—"

"Kari…" Sasuke winced at my wording. I smiled.

"And you know, I'm really starting to like you too. I mean, I always liked you. Since I first saw you, I always thought you were stunning. When I got to know you, I thought that you were beyond amazing. You're always so cool and collected and I know we've been through some shitty times but, you know, we've had a lot to deal with…"

"Yeah…" The male agreed with me quietly. I ducked over and kissed him without a second thought.

"I love you~" I grinned against his cheek.

He just sighed against the flesh of my neck contentedly before murmuring,"You're a bitch and I hate you."

"Kiss kiss mutha fucka!" I jabbed him in the chest gently with my two forefingers at each syllable until he caught my hand in his and held it while he ran his thumb across my finger.

"I love you too."

And in that moment, I swear I'd never felt anything like the lock that slammed across my chest and chained me to the pale Uchiha boy with the glittering onyx eyes who lay beside me in his scruffy school uniform and messy hair.

*LINE*

**I suck. Seriously. Thank Tyra for forcing my memory back to this almost every week. Thank you all so much for your kind messages, I've actually been dying to update this for a while but I've never had the motivation. Either I've been distracted or I've had schoolwork or just not been thinking about it and I'm really sorry. And I'm sorry again that this chapter's so short, but now I'm getting back into this Fanfic, I'm determined to finish it! Well. It's 5am, again. Thank you all for your continued support, you know I was reading your reviews and I just felt rubbish so I totally HAD to do this. I'll certainly try to update as soon as possible, since this has clearly been left on a cliffy. Haha, alright. Bai.**

**-YourChemicalRomancex. Naruto is not mineeee, only Kari's mine 'cause she's cute okayokaybye.**


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE  
- Realization -  
**

Sasuke's lip quirked upwards slightly, "What?" he muttered, looking embarrassed.

"You _love _me." I giggled.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes before hiding his face in the cotton of his pillowcase, "Shut _up_," He whined, voice muffled, "You said it _first_…"

I felt my heart curl up in a tiny little ball. I was so happy, I was so thrilled. We hadn't been together for that long, and perhaps he didn't even mean it, but the fact that _he said it_ was making me feel as if fireworks were going off inside my stomach. I managed to pry his pillow away from him and curl my head underneath his chin, pressing my forehead against his chest in a fond way. It was probably the most affectionate thing I could do at that moment without scaring him. Eye contact would have made things super awkward and that wasn't what we needed right now.

Don't you just _hate _that, though? The way there's always, for some reason, this awkward feeling? No matter what we say to each other, what we do to each other, if it's anything intimate or meaningful, we just sort of ignore the fact that the other of us has eyes and just sort of… pretend it never even happened.

"I said it for the lulz~" I giggled."

"Fuck you." Sasuke's words vibrated against my small frame tucked against his. "You're a bad person."

"Me?" I rolled out of his grip and stepped off of his bed, "Bad person? Oh, oh, okay. No more sex for you." I laughed and began to walk to the door.

Suddenly, the skinny bitch made a point of grabbing me around the waist and dragging me back kicking and shrieking to the bed. He sat down with me struggling pointlessly in his lap and laughing weakly as he chuckled quietly at my antics. "What would your dad do if I screamed rape right now?" I joked.

Sasuke froze. "You _wouldn't._"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh? RAAAAPHEEHRH—" Sasuke shushed me by pressing his palm across my mouth and hissing in my ear.

"Are you done now?"

"Mhrmh,"

"Are you really done?"

"Yursh…"

"This isn't (500) Days of Summer, alright? Don't pull that one on me."

"Ah waornt…" I murmured, smiling. Then I licked his hand. Sasuke physically cringed before pulling his hand away and glaring at it for a moment.

"Karma." He said quickly before smearing it on my face.

"I hate you!" I cried before whirling around in his lap and pounding against his chest pathetically. I loved moments like these when we could just be completely stupid with each other. If anybody were to see how nuts the pair of us were when we were alone, they probably wouldn't have recognized us. He was always so stoic and by default I was a lot quieter when I was with him in public. Behind closed doors, however, the Uchiha boy was… almost human. Kind of.

Again, he caught my wrists before falling backwards gently onto his bed with me on top of him. I didn't really know where he was going with this so I just sort of smiled at him. He smirked back, lip quirking upwards and a slight raising of his narrow, dark eyebrows.

He was just so completely flawless. Beautiful. How had someone so perfect ended up with someone so average like me. I wondered what people thought when they saw us together. Probably…

"I'm not good enough for you, Sasuke." I said suddenly, pulling back and shifting away from him. Sasuke sat up slowly, a puzzled frown on his face.

"Kari," He murmured softly – his voice not bouncing off the walls as usual – "if you weren't good enough for me, you wouldn't be with me…" he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and let his chin point up with it. He was coolly planning his words, even though he was terrible at conveying his emotions, which I supposed earned him brownie points. "You're a fool for saying it."

Oh. Okay.

I sighed loudly, crossing my legs and folding my arms, still not looking at him, though I could feel his sharp, piercing gaze boring into the side of my head. "I know. But it doesn't stop me feeling like that sometimes…" Sasuke twitched a bit at this. _Feelings._ "I always feel really pathetic when I actually even think about it but… well, c'mon, Sasuke. Nobody had even _heard_ of me before I met you; you're so well-known and popular. You're so perfect and you're so…" I trailed off, feeling his weight lift from the mattress. Sasuke stepped directly in front of me and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"I hate you for making me say this again. You need to stop feeling so conscious of the Uchiha status. Focus on me, not my… not how well known I am. If you weren't good enough for me, believe me, you wouldn't be with me. You're different. You're not even affected by rumours, you don't make huge deals out of small things… you're cute." I grinned at this. Sasuke paused, "Kind of." He added. I laughed. "You deal with the press better than a lot of other people would and you're… well." He swung his body around in a circle lazily before continuing. "You love me… the way I want to be loved by my girlfriend." He finally rushed.

I just stared at him for a moment, feeling bad for forcing him to say so many things out of his manly comfort zone. "Yes, I do." I smiled quietly. "I really do."

Sasuke bit his lip slowly, still looking a bit tense – until his shoulders suddenly slumped and he sighed. "So don't say those things."

I got up, feeling it was my turn to do something for him at least, and wrapped my arms around him, tipping my chin up to match my lips with his softly.

I felt my heart get warm at the feel of his fingertips brushing mine where they rested on his hips. I watched his obsidian eyes follow the trail of his slim, pale fingers as they traced the patterns on the bracelets on my wrists. He was so adorable; fascinated by his own actions.

Or so I thought, until his broken arm shot up and his sore fingers caught my face. I think in these situations, I always felt faintly terrified of him. He was a martial artist. He was the boy I was crazy about, but he was so dangerous. His eyes never gave away a thing. It's not like I didn't trust him or anything. I knew he would never try to hurt me. It's just that I'd seen him do some wonderful things faster than anybody else; Wonderful, but ever so terrible.

"I'm scared of you," I murmured, giggling as the spell on him broke and his lips pressed together as he smile-smirked cutely. I know. Cutely. Doubleyew-tee-eff.

"Why are you scared of me?"

"Because." I smiled, "You're terrifying."

"Nah," He murmured, pulling me close and tucking my head underneath his chin, "not for you."

Somehow, my face had forgotten how to control itself and I found myself just smiling against the Uchiha's chest. "You cutie."

"Let's not go that far."

* * *

For the next three weeks, things had never been better between Sasuke and I. We were actually going out together more and more. We were together almost all the time. The Uchiha was so much more open to me with his opinions and feelings on our relationship and, in turn, I did the same.

In school, any classes we had together, Sasuke would terrorize any other guy from coming near me. Girls had stopped giving me filthy looks and instead sat at their desks admiring the two of us with the occasional, "Aw, they're so cute."

The photos from the shoot in Yuki were on the Uchiha website, the clothing booklets and the winter season displays within the central store in the business district of Konoha. Everything was so great. I had never felt so happy.

Sasuke's arm was healing tremendously fast. It was a bit freaky, honestly, but as long as he'd have enough time to strengthen it before the tournament, who really cared?

Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu were the most supportive people in the world. Once I'd told Karin that Sasuke had mentioned the big "L" she had danced and celebrated and dragged me to Starbuck's for a super fattening Frappuccino. She had demanded every detail and I'd told her, my face beaming.

But the day of the tournament was now drawing closer and closer, and I was beginning to feel nervous. Sakura and Tenten were training like crazy whilst I was sinking under the weight of schoolwork and boyfriend time and I was starting to worry, _was it enough?_

"Sasuke," I said one day, at lunch in the school canteen (it was getting too chilly to be sitting outside nowadays), "do you think the work we've been doing is enough for the tournament?"

"Yeah," He drawled, rather too interested in the sandwich he was busy devouring, "why?"

"I don't know, Sakura and Tenten haven't come out of the dojo much—"

"N'aw you'll be fine. If you want to go train, just do it."

"Yeah, don't mind following Sasuke around the place." Sui muttered, "If you want to catch up on things because you feel like you've been missing out, you're a member of the taijutsu team so you can use the school gym whenever you want."

"I know, I'm just asking, because Sasuke's not done anything—"

"—I don't know how to put this…" The Uchiha drawled, raising his plaster-casted arm and glaring at me, "…but I'm an invalid, currently."

"That wasn't what I meant, you tit."

"Whatever."

"Anyway," I addressed our group once again, "Sasuke hasn't done anything besides study techniques and stuff and attempt to teach me things."

"To be fair," Karin began, "for a cripple, Sasuke has made a pretty good taijutsu teacher." Sasuke nodded calmly at eyelids lowered whilst myself and the rest of the table agreed.

"Tch," Juugo smirked into his hands, "Cripple…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Kari, I'll be fine. You worry about your own work. I wouldn't be doing this tournament if I didn't think I'd be fine for it." He said seriously.

"Okay. If you say so." I said, relaxing my shoulders and leaning back in my chair before taking a long sip of my chocolate milk.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

Later that afternoon, Sasuke and Kari made their way to the dojo so that Kari could revise and train for the tournament. He threw his body into a pile of amazingly squishy crash mats and pulled his phone out and stared at it blankly. There was nothing interesting on it, he just didn't want to look like some lonely tool just moping around the gym after school. He was too cool for that.

Then, he felt the crash mat sink slowly and heard the very definite slap of a someone else dropping beside him. He smelt the crushed cherry blossoms and recognized the someone before even needing to look.

"What do you want?" He drawled, rolling his head so that his blackblack eyes clashed with Sakura's large, sea-green ones.

"I just felt like talking but if you're going to be cold about it…"

"Nah, I just thought you were planning on chatting shit about me and trying to destroy my relationships again." The dark haired teen spat.

Sakura appeared hurt, "What the hell…?"

"Hn." Sasuke returned to his phone. "How are your new _friends_?" He added snidely.

"What new friends?"

"Ami and co."

"Oh, them…" Sakura didn't really respond for a while. "Good, I suppose… how are you and Kari?"

Lazily, the Uchiha raised an eyebrow, "Why do you care?"

"Well, I'm just asking!" The pinkette responded shrilly. She seemed baffled that he wouldn't answer her; that he was so persistent in responding harshly.

Sasuke batted her away with his broken arm, frowning, "Damn, Sakura, you're annoying."

"…You're annoying."

"My girlfriend says I'm perfect." He smirked. He knew it was a cruel thing to do, but Sasuke still hadn't managed to get over a lot of things from the past involving her. They always said, 'Time is a healer', well, he was stuck in time. He wasn't yet willing to be civil or friendly with Sakura Haruno, and so he settled for being a bipolar prick towards her.

He felt her shift beside him, moving off of the crash mat a lot more gracefully than he had thought she might. "Good luck with the tournament, Sasuke." She said quietly before leaving him to his thoughts.

"Whatever…" He murmured carelessly.

_Just three weeks left… _

* * *

**Haey guise, I updated again. Are you proud of me or? Thank you all so much for the reviews and welcome new readers, I'm so glad you decided to join me on this wonderful OC journey. Just to let you all know, Sasuke's way OOC here. I'm actually getting worried about it. ALSO, I have a bit of an exam week next week so I might have a pretty slow update. I'm scared, hold me. Anywho… it's twenty to four in the morning and I'm super tired. I think next chapter shall be dedicated to half of the tournament. Look forward to it! Reviews would be very much appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-YourChemicalRomancex.**


	42. Chapter 42

**FORTY TWO  
- The Tournament I -**

Konoha's Academy for Gifted Students was buzzing, that morning. Sasuke and I were very quiet. He walked coolly through the halls, as always, whilst I was treading nervously and biting my lips, a sick feeling in my stomach. A girl shoved past me with a rather rude grunt of, "move."

Sasuke whirled around, glaring after her then casting his gaze down on me with concern, "What's the problem?" He murmured lightly for my ears only. I shook my head silently, fearing that if I opened my mouth I would vomit or something.

The three weeks we'd had had passed in the blink of an eye; Sasuke's arm had healed perfectly and the day of the tournament had finally arrived.

He tilted his head at me slightly. Then he sighed almost sympathetically before he slipped his cool hand into mine calmly, squeezing it lightly. "Chill…" He said as we turned into Orochimaru's classroom and headed through the suddenly very calming darkness to the back corner. Sasuke, without even speaking sat down and pulled me gently between his legs. I groaned quietly and laid my head against his chest. He pulled his fingers through the ends of my hair. I felt him smirk softly against the back of my neck. "Has cocky Kari lost her confidence…?"

"Noooo…" I whined, "I just feel vile."

"Try not to vomit on me." He said dryly. I wondered if anybody was listening to us. This was my boy. The one who actually joked and made me feel so much calmer.

"If I'm throwing up, I'm throwing up on Kin." I muttered.

I don't know if he was doing it to be nice or if he genuinely found it funny, but Sasuke chuckled softly into my ear. I squeezed the hand of his that he'd left in my grip gratefully.

The tournament was going to be held in a sports arena somewhere just outside of Konoha. Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Sakura and myself would be leaving school an hour early so that we could travel there and prepare. Then, at seven pm, the tournament would begin.

Of course, our team wasn't the only one for the school. For each year group there were participants… it's just that our group was the only one with students who wore the tie. And the only one I actually _knew _anybody from.

Orochimaru stood up in front of the class suddenly, his creepy golden eyes narrowing and surveying all of us through the darkness. "I trussst," He hissed, the room silencing, "that will all be coming to support your fellow studentsss as they represent the ssschool…" There were a few nods, a couple of brave cheers. Orochimaru-sensei smirked. He seemed delighted. His eyes zoned in on Sasuke and myself sitting in the corner and he hissed out a mysterious, "Good luck…" before returning to his high backed chair and surveying the rest of the class with glittering, judgemental eyes.

Karin and Sui's entrance into the snake pit was loud, stumbling and giggling. They were instantly silenced at Orochimaru's snapping gaze and the pair of them bit their lips to keep their mouths shut. I noticed Karin swinging her hand behind her and joined with Sui's carelessly. She seemed to happy today. It was as if the tournament wasn't even happening. Usually, I would have thought that she would have been worried. She tended to worry a lot. Even if she didn't show it and especially after Sasuke. But she was smiling and flouncing and _holding Suigetsu's hand _and it was_ weird_…

The couple plopped down facing Sasuke and myself, Karin's dark ruby eyes glittering behind her glasses and her teeth shimmering in the light. "Well, well, look at you two all cuddled up and cute…" She smirked, winking.

Sasuke and I immediately jumped apart. Tch. Didn't need to be held by him anyways. I was a strong, independent… terrified little girl. "Cute." Sasuke muttered, pulling his bangs across his forehead with the palm of his hand and looking at something just beyond his Converse covered foot to avoid any awkward stares. "Tch, Kari was about to pussy out on the tournament, what else was I supposed to do?"

I whacked him on the arm with the back of my hand, "DON'T _LIE_, SASUKE." I gasped dramatically. He shook his head at my outburst and leant against the wall ever so casually. Sui and Karin watched us, amused.

"You ready for this evening, Kari?" Sui asked, his amethyst eyes gleaming with excitement behind his snowy bangs, "It's your big night tonight…"

"Oh, gosh," I felt the heavy feeling return to my stomach and placed a hand over my mouth. I was genuinely sick with nerves. Goodness even knows why! I was a good fighter and I had been for years. I'd attended a large majority of the schools that would be attending and I knew their training methods, especially in taijutsu. "Don't even mention _that._ I'm really not looking forward to it."

Karin frowned, "Why's that, sweetie?" She asked; her voice curious.

"Because there are going to be so many people there _judging _me!" I whined, falling sideways against Sasuke and having him slip an arm around my waist and pull me in closely to him, despite our previous leaping to get as far away from each other as possible.

"That's kind of the point, isn't it?" Sui questioned. I nodded.

"I don't see how you can be afraid of being judged," Sasuke said suddenly, "You've been being judged for weeks now. Ever since the paparazzi first showed up at your door, you've been being judged every day." His eyes flickered around from every corner of the room, "Because of me." He added.

"I don't mind it being because of that, though…" I murmured quietly. "Because with that, I've always been beside you," I felt Sasuke's arm tense around me as he froze for a moment.

Karin saved him. "You'll still be with him. The fact that both of you are in this thing is sure to have more of an impact on Konoha than how you fare in it."

"_How you fare_?" Suigetsu mimicked Karin, a wide, sharp-toothed grin on his face.

Karin rolled her eyes and dropped her fist on top of his head, causing Sui to cringe and have the grin wiped from his pale face. He rubbed his head and glared at her.

Aw, and Karin said Sasuke and ME were cute! She had no idea how adorable and amusing she and Suigetsu were at times like these. This was the exact thing I needed to calm my nerves: my good friends distracting me and my boyfriend offering as much support as he was emotionally capable of. Kind of.

Speaking of good friends… where the hell was Juugo?

I asked this to Karin, and she responded by telling me that Juugo wasn't going to be in school today. The stress and nerves of the tournament always got to him in the worst kind of ways.

I remembered Juugo's tantrum on my first day at Konoha's Academy for Gifted Students. Imagining that happening in the middle of a stadium filled with people, cameras aggression gave me chills. I whipped out my phone and sent him a text telling him that I was gutted he wouldn't be there to support Sasuke and myself but that I hoped he was doing fine. A couple of moments later I got a response in the form of a smiley face.

Great.

My nerves all bounced back and I felt my stomach plunge beyond what I believed was an acceptable level for it to plunge. I didn't even know why I was so nervous. Perhaps I just didn't want to make a dick out of myself in front of the whole city and five others. Maybe it was the pressure of getting the sport's honours tie that Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all wore that Karin had been predicting I would be winning. And maybe it was just… the fact that Taijutsu is a very intense martial art and ninpo which focuses on breaking bones.

* * *

The school day went pretty normally up until fourth period when Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and I were all notified that we would be leaving for the arena now. On my way out of the classroom, I received a round of applause – something that was pretty new, considering how many people I thought hated me – followed by good lucks and then silence as the door closed behind me. Sasuke was there. Right in front of the door, arms folded and shoulders against the opposite wall of the corridor.

"You ready?" He asked, after a short pause.

"Nervous…" I murmured back. His lip curved up in that oh-so cocky smirk of his and he pushed himself lightly off of the wall before stepping ahead of me and walking through the glass double doors.

Oh okay. Don't wait for me then. Tit.

I followed him, watching him tuck his hands into his pockets and narrow his eyes like he always did when he was focussed and determined. It was weird. Sasuke had been so caring and so noticing of me earlier on. Now he was completely solid.

…Maybe it was just _his _nerves finally showing up. He looked pretty tense. His lazy swagger was gone, instead it was a much more authority filled march. I followed him all the way onto the bus and right to the back seats where we both just dropped down and stared silently ahead of us. I raised my warm fingertips and pressed them against the cool glass of the window pane, watching the little mist cloud that formed around them appear and then disappear as I took them away. My fingers must have been _really _warm. Ew I was probably sweating or something as well. Sasuke nudged me lightly with his elbow.

"Calm down." He said.

"I'm a lot calmer than I was before…" I replied, laughing a little and trying lamely to relax my posture. "Are you?"

Sasuke turned his head, eyebrows narrowed curiously, "I'm fine." He murmured. "Why?"

"You seem… different." I concluded.

"Different?" He mumbled, sounding confused. I shook my head, "No, tell me…" he pawed my shoulder impatiently after a moment.

"Don't worry, sweetie, it's probably just because you're nervous." I winked patronizingly at him. Sasuke's hard persona dropped for a second in a moment of 'wtf?'. His cuteness had been ignored and he wasn't going to get a straight answer.

"Fine…" He murmured. "Be like that."

"Maybe I will…" I murmured back. Sasuke smirked before raising a pale hand and running it through his hair. Seriously, did he have to do that every time he knew I was looking at him? I mean, really, bitch? Really?

The bus appeared to wiggle as an enormous shape launched its way down the central aisle and a ball of blonde fury threw itself into the seat beside Sasuke. My boyfriend twitched faintly before aiming his foot in the general direction of the blonde's ass before kicking it and sending the boy face first into the side window.

"Teme!" The blonde shrieked after managing to pry his face from the glass and evaluate whether or not his nose was genuinely broken or just stinging. "Am I bleeding? Kari, am I bleeding?"

"No, Naruto, you're not bleeding." I responded, giggling behind my hand.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Idiot." He muttered.

"You ready for this, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, plopping himself down comfortably and stretching out over the last three red and dark grey patterned seats before the Uchiha teen and myself.

"Oh yeah…" He said in that mysterious, cocky tone of his. I beamed at him.

"_WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEND~" _The voice of Tenten sang as she pranced down the central aisle of the bus, sitting directly in front of Naruto and dragging Neji down with her before lying on him. "It's going to be a long journey, Neji. I need your warmth!" She pushed his limbs around and arranged him whilst he eyed her with a locked jaw and an irritated twitch.

Sasuke snorted at his cousin-of-sorts, "Have fun."

"Oh, I will. It's worth it." Neji replied with a subtle smirk and a wink.

"Neji ," Tenten twisted around to glare at him, "if you're thinking that this is your way into an easy lay, you can forget it. You are a pillow. Nothing more."

"Kari isn't that harsh with me." Sasuke chuckled at his old rival. I glanced at him with raised eyebrows.

"I swear I will be if you bring anything like that up in front of everyone right now."

"What's this?" The voice of Sakura chimed as the pinkette slipped herself down comfortably into the seat in front of Sasuke and I. "Telling secrets, are we?"

"No," Sasuke responded easily. His eyes flashed with the intent of cruelty but I jabbed him in the side with my elbow discretely to avoid any conflict. I really didn't want for mine and Sasuke's… sex life… to be brought up in front of a group of people I didn't know or trust. But I most certainly didn't want Sakura to be angry with me for the tournament… because I would see her anger demonstrated on her opponents… and I didn't particularly want to see what she would like to be doing to me. "We're just joking around."

Sakura laughed, "You. Joking? Are you being serious?"

Defensively, Sasuke batted her away as she leant over the back of the bus seat to get a better look at him. "Hey, hey," he said, "I like a joke just as much as the next man… you've got to remember, Sakura. Naruto was a friend of mine once."

"A good friend," Naruto added, leaning into the conversation. Sasuke lifted the palm of his hand and pressed it against the blonde's tanned face, pushing him out of his personal space without even glancing at him. His dark, dark eyes were locked with Sakura's bright green ones.

What was with them? I could have sworn I had seen him and her talking a while ago and her leaving in a huff. What _was_ that? I wasn't like, jealous or anything. I just didn't understand their friendship… or whatever it actually was. One minute he hated her and the next he was teasing her. _Right in front of me._ What the hell?

"Okay, everyone…?" Itachi asked the group as he marched his lanky-ass down to where the six of us were sat. He fanned his hand in front of Sakura's face, telling her to move up silently so he could gracefully settle himself in the seat beside her.

"'Tachi," I greeted, "how come you're sitting all the way up here?"

"Do you really think I'd spend the next hour or so with those fools?" Itachi questioned, nodding his head in the direction of our two accompanying teachers. Kakashi-sensei was sitting in a small huddle with his masked nose inside a book whilst Gai appeared to be attempting to make him jump; he was constantly peeping over the back of the double seats that Kakashi had taken up and was making loud noises and pulling hideous faces at him. Honestly. And these were the adults we were supposed to be taking with us to a national Taijutsu tournament? Wow.

After a short while, Kakashi mimicked Sasuke's earlier action of politely pressing his palm to Gai's face and shoving him away. Always calmly, of course. That was the way they seemed to deal with the hyperactive ones.

Right at that moment, I saw Sasuke in Kakashi. They were both so mysterious and had very similar attitudes. I wondered what had happened in Kakashi-sensei's life for him to turn out like that. Obviously, with Sasuke, it was his terrible relationship with his father and the constant attention pushed onto him by his family name. There was always so much pressure on Sasuke to compete with Itachi's records and limits. I wondered what had made Kakashi so… involved in himself; so strange and calm and quiet and secretive.

The bus gradually began to fill with the students in other grades who would also be attending the tournament. I watched the younger years prance around as if they owned the place and smirked at them. Everybody knew that _Sasuke _owned the place. And Itachi. But Itachi wasn't as arrogant as Sasuke was. They all settled down as Kakashi addressed the lot of us.

"Is everybody prepared?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." A chorus of the younger years and Naruto replied. Myself and the other four kept our mouths shut. We were too cool to answer. Tch, duh.

"The journey we're going to take to the arena is going to take an hour and a half at least. When we reach the building, all of you are to follow Itachi to our school's designated locker rooms. That means you too, Naruto…"

"Grrmsdjsd." The blonde mumbled with a pout.

"Once there, you will all have time to change and may wander around the centre; buy food, drinks, check out your possible opponents; whatever. However, you all _must _be back within the Konoha Academy zone by six thirty. If you are not there on time, there's a possibility of you missing your warm-ups or even failing to show for your event."

"WE KNOW." Naruto roared, "Let's just get a move on already!"

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed, "There are _other _students here who have never attended, don't shake their nerves with your deafening voice!"

"I agree," Neji muttered.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes. "Naruto's right, though. These lectures are always pointless. There's always one little idiot who forgets where our zone is and we're always held up."

"I'm going to be that little idiot this year, for sure…" I grumbled. I felt Sasuke's hand squeeze my arm firmly, as if to say, '_no you won't, you'll be with me._' I smiled at him gratefully and felt him smirk confidently as he squeezed me once more.

"The rounds will be run through age: the younger years will, of course, be demonstrating their skills in the pads and gloves round, and then later we'll have the full contact rounds. That'll be our red group at the back." Kakashi winked in our direction. I shivered. I was so nervous! My hands were sweating and my whole body was tense. "Best of luck to all of you."

The bus began to move, the gates of Konoha's Academy for Gifted Students drawing closer and closer, the last chance of booking it for freedom getting nearer and nearer.

And then it was gone, and the tournament was the next stop point.

Well, shit.

* * *

**Hello my lovelies, I hope you all enjoyed this slightly longer chapter. Omgomgomg we're getting closer to it. The tournament, omg! I wonder what's going to happen! My exams that I was stressing so much over went fairly well, thank you for the luck! xD I hope all of you are doing well. Thank you for reading and reviewing and of course, welcome new readers. I hope you'll all drop me a review on what you thought of this. I'm building up so much tension lalala this tournament had better be good!**

**-YourChemicalRomancex.**


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE  
- The Tournament II -  
**

The great leisure centre loomed into sight; our bus gradually grew closer to its large glass and metal frame as it stood solidly, hugely before us. Sasuke was playing with his phone whilst I leaned with my forehead against the glass and legs hanging over his lap comfortably. I had been surprised he had even let me do that, to be honest…

Sakura and Itachi were having a rather intelligent conversation in front of us about the chances of Sakura perhaps taking a sports therapy course once she was finished with school whilst Tenten snored loudly against Neji's arm across the row from them. Naruto was still strewn lazily across three seats with his face glued to the window and his large, baby blue eyes glittering in awe of the straight rows of colourful buses and cars belonging to the schools that would be competing; the swarms of young people trekking their way across the car park with gym bags on their backs.

We all began to collect our belongings from the racks above our heads. Sasuke passed me mine with a quite murmur of, "Midget…" after I had tried so coolly to grab my own bags by myself. I scrunched up my face at him for a second. His thin, apricot lips twitched in faint amusement and he took my shoulders guiding me forward and past Sakura and Itachi (and a rather desperate looking Neji as he tried to push Tenten's sleepy form off of him).

"You're so nasty, Sasuke…" I whined.

I felt him smirk, a short breath passing lightly on the back of my neck, "Don't you be getting sexual with me in front of everyone, now, Karissa…" He replied.

It took me a moment to register what he actually meant. I sent him an elbow to the chest in annoyance. "You pervert."

"You provoked it."

"You _said it_!" I replied, giggling. Sasuke squeezed my shoulders.

This was becoming a new thing for him, adding pressure to my body whenever he felt some… fondness of me, or when he just didn't have words. He'd replace things with just a squeeze. Something about it made me feel… _safe_… like he was really protecting me. I don't know, was that silly? I mean, it _was _Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

The Konoha Academy students slowly clambered off of the bus, stretching their legs and looking around excitedly, eyeing the other opponents who eyed us all back equally. Sasuke never really left my side, even as we finally reached the red zone where our changing rooms separated into the Dudes and Betty's. He rounded on me and lent me against a Pepsi machine, looking down on me with serious eyes. "Kari," He murmured, once the waxed hallway was empty, "you're so small."

"I'm _aware, _you lanky bastard."

"Ah, hush… just… try not to get hurt. If you feel like you can't go on at any point, just quit."

"Quit? Sasuke, I—"

"Don't argue with me, just…" Sasuke ran one hand through his hair with a frustrated from edging across his flawless face, his dark eyebrows were narrowed closely and thin lips pursed. He appeared to roll his words over his tongue before saying them, "you know, you could get really badly injured in this. Some of these girls are just as good as Sakura and—"

That hit a nerve. I cut in sharply, "Am I not as good as Sakura, Sasuke?"

"I didn't say that."

"You most certainly implied it."

"Don't fight with me now…"

"We're not even fighting." I responded bluntly, pushing one of his hands from my shoulder and folding my little arms, glaring up sulkily at him.

The Uchiha sighed, "Whatever. You're stressing out, it'd be pointless to try to talk to you now."

"_I'm not stressing out_!" I snapped. Then I froze, watching Sasuke's face for a moment.

His lips split into a small grin and he laughed a little. I hid a giggle behind my hands, turning away from him to laugh at myself. Maybe he was right after all… I was stressing out a tad. I wasn't being very grateful to him for watching out for me, either. "C'mere," He said quietly after both of us had sobered up. He took my hand and pulled me tightly against his broad, school shirt covered chest. I felt his body warmth encircle me and his scent hit me.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled against his collarbones.

"I love you." I heard him whisper back.

My heart seemed to go faint for a moment before I remembered how to speak, breathe and genuinely not pass out, "I love you too." I replied hoarsely.

"Don't push yourself out there, got it?" Sasuke drew back from me, his tone once again hard and business-like. The tenderness almost completely disappeared.

"Okay, fine…" I sighed.

Fucking annoyed me how easily he could get his way by the simplest actions.

Sasuke smirked, and then once again took my hands, holding them by my fingertips and bending down to kiss me. His lips barely touched mine before the two of us were pretty much wrapped around each other. I didn't really want to stop. Sasuke kept doing this little thing where he'd kiss brilliantly and sexily and slowly, then pull back the tiniest bit. Fucking tease. Eventually, we managed to pry our lips apart, knowing that we shouldn't even be out in the middle of the varnished red and black corridor. I held my forehead against Sasuke's for the tiniest moment before kissing his pointed nose playfully and dropping down from my tip-toes.

"So… I'll see you in a few, yeah?" I said, trying to break the mood that was making me want to cuddle. Not fight.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, his hands coming apart from mine and sliding into his pockets, "let's eat later, okay?"

"Eat?"

"I'm pretty sure there's a food place here. You don't expect us to go into an arena and fight with nothing, do you?" He smirked before turning in his Converses and stalking into the boys' changing rooms. I stared past his form as the door closed and smiled stupidly to myself, raising a finger to run it across my lips, soft and bruised from his mouth.

I wandered day-dreamingly into the changing rooms and found myself a spot fairly close to Tenten and Sakura, who were already wearing black sports shorts and red polo shirts with their initials sewn underneath the black, stitched leaf insignia. School colours.

"Where were you?" Sakura demanded, a dark pink eyebrow raised.

"I was… lost."

"Don't _lie_!" Tenten giggled, patting me on the shoulder, "I saw you walk in with Sasuke! He ought to know this place better than the back of his hand by now. You two were _totally _fucking in a janitor's closet somewhere." She winked to show that she was joking but I felt my face heat up madly.

"Uh-dah— absolutely not!" I responded, digging in my gym bag for my shorts and polo. I found them and, ignoring the conversations around me, slipped into my PE uniform. Of course, we wouldn't be fighting in these later. The school had the traditional martial arts kits laid out for us; we just hadn't received them just yet. I put on small, white, comfortable sneakers and grabbed my phone, jamming it into my bra before leaving the changing rooms as fast as possible.

I really didn't feel as if I fitted in with the other girls on my team. I felt unusually timid in front of them, as though they were always judging me. Always scrutinizing every move I made. It wasn't a nice feeling at all, especially since I felt so open and comfortable around the boys. Weird how that always seems to happen, isn't it? Like, you can be so completely open and yourself around one group of people, but the moment you're surrounded by people you don't know, you build up these walls and try to keep everything private from them. You can't even take a joke around those people. It's quite mad how society contains us.

* * *

**Sasuke;**

The Uchiha stood with his back against the changing room walls, his black sweatpants now on and the front of his loose red polo tucked in while the rest of the shirt hung out. He was now wearing his black Nikes for walking around the sports centre. He was spinning his phone between his finger and thumb casually, waiting for his blonde knuckleheaded… _friend_… to realize that the left sleeve of his polo shirt was not the head hole which he apparently seemed to think.

One of the younger students whom Sasuke knew from practice walked up to him slowly and went to lightly punch Sasuke on the shoulder. The Uchiha's hand shot up and caught the softly formed fist before it had even made impact and the boy smiled at his elder cheekily. Sasuke released the kids' hand and smirked at him before walking away slowly. It felt kind of… good… to be idolized by the students… especially during events like these. Nobody would ever have guessed how much he liked the attention he got for these events.

He wasn't even nervous. He was buzzing, which was probably why he hadn't just gotten in a foul mood with Kari and stormed off.

He pushed the door open and made his way back into the cool, air conditioned corridor. He wasn't surprised to see Kari sitting with her back against the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest. She still hadn't made any sort of close relationship with any of the girls on the trip. He supposed he ought to feel bad about that, but truth be told… he didn't. He didn't want her to be influenced by them at all. She was _his, _and their comments – oh, and there would be comments – to her ears were not wanted.

"You changed fast." The Uchiha uttered smoothly, his hand sliding into the pocket of his sweats. He smirked down at the little brunette as she stared back, icy-blue eyes wide and, apparently, happy to see him.

"You changed way too slow!" She whined, jumping to her feet and placing her tiny hands on her hip, jutting it out and pouting. "I was all alone out here for at least five minutes…"

"I could have stayed in there, you know." Sasuke muttered, "Naruto can't even dress himself. Can you imagine the time it would have taken if I had actually decided to wait for him?"

At this, Kari giggled thoughtfully. Sasuke smiled. Almost. "So let's go somewhere." She said quietly after a second, her dark eyelashes lowered over her bright eyes.

"Of course." Sasuke replied, he turned on his heel and stepped forward, listening to her little feet scuff against the varnished floor as she rushed to catch up with his longer stride.

Every once in a while, the two would pass a trophy case or a photo and take a moment to quietly appreciate the names of the athletes engraved into the metal through the glass. The Uchiha name appeared more than once, to Kari's awe. It was curious to Sasuke as to why the corridors were so quiet. He would have thought that he and Kari would have come across some other students by now.

"Let's go up," He muttered, "See if we can scout out anything interesting."

"Hm?"

"Competition, Kari…"

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten about that!" She exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and slipped his hand into hers. It was becoming something that Sasuke had learnt to do recently: make sure everybody knew she was his.

Of course, it probably showed more that _he _was _hers _considering the attention that he received all by himself. Still, it was… good that people would see them and realize that the two of them were a couple. Because they were. And Sasuke liked that a lot more than he should have.

They covered three floors of the enormous sports centre before they finally discovered human life – large, colourful groups of students huddled around circular tables and eating. Their unfriendly eyes shot up at the sight of the new colour amongst their midst. The two Konoha Academy students paced together past them and to where the menu for a food station was lit above their heads. "You hungry?" Sasuke murmured to Kari.

Her bright eyes glittered at the lists of noodle and chicken dishes. "Oh yes, I'm so down for some Ichiraku's!" She almost fast-forwarded her way to where she would be ordering and babbled excitedly to the heavy-looking man serving. Sasuke quietly murmured to her to order for him whilst passing her his wallet. He turned, his dark eyes surveying the bright, crowded room.

He wasn't shocked to find the majority of people staring back at him, unfriendly gazes aimed at him— no… behind him. To _Kari._

Sasuke felt a sudden jolt of something uncomfortable, as if his stomach had just dropped. He sighed and spun casually on his ankle back to Kari to receive the bowls as they appeared before the two of them.

They found an empty table fairly close to the large groups of students. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the slight squeals from girls as he dropped lightly in front of Kari. He stared at her. She stared back. They both stared. Eventually, the brunette glanced down at her ramen and giggled. "You're weird for looking at me like that all the time. Stop it!"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, glancing down to his own meal, "So, have you seen anything interesting yet?"

Kari glanced up, her thin eyebrows narrowing as she chewed on her food and her blue eyes surveyed the surrounding tables, then she stopped and her eyes grew wide. She swallowed slowly and looked down casually before uttering, "Taki,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, that sounded so familiar… where had he heard that before? "Taki?" He murmured back, the conversation may have appeared as if the two weren't even talking at all. Sasuke subtly turned his head to eye the spot that Kari's eyes had paused on. The dark, almost navy blue Suna uniform shirts met his gaze firstly before Sasuke managed to recognize the huge form seated almost directly behind him. The lanky, tanned arms that gesticulated as the bigger person talked, a deep, strong tone and Sunagakure accent just barely caught Sasuke's ear. And then he remembered. The Uchiha smirked, lowering his eyelashes and turned back, his attention returning to the bowl of steaming ramen in front of him and the satisfied smirk not once leaving his lips.

So today would be the day he could finally exact his revenge on Taki, the teenager from the beach who had knocked Sasuke out cold during the summer. Hn.

* * *

**OoOoOo CLIFF HANGER. Almost. Nearly. No. Idk. Hello readers! I want to thank you all very much for your reviews. I forgot to mention last chapter that we passed over 200! Fuck, thank you so much for sticking with me for so long, and especially thank you to those of you who review every chapter with great enthusiasm, it's that which keeps me writing. I'm sorry for the slow update this week, it's the Christmas holidays now, so hopefully the next one won't take so long. Anyway, thank you for reading and I do hope you'll take your time to review. xD**

**-YourChemicalRomancex.**


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR.  
- The Tournament III -**

The time had passed so quickly since Sasuke and I had trekked around the sports complex in search of food and possible opponents. And since we had found them, Sasuke had been in a weirdly good mood. However, he had also put on a front which involved him acting as he were the hardest man on the planet and me trailing after him rather than the two of us walking together. Sadface. I assumed it had something to do with his manly pride but I could have been wrong.

"Sasuke," I said to him as we made our way back to our school's zone, "if you have to fight Taki, what are you going to do?"

"_When _I fight him, you mean."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, when, whatever."

"I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine, that's all. The arena is _my _turf. There's no possible way anything could go wrong for me now."

I almost sensed the hyped buzz emitted from Sasuke's satisfied smirk. It was as if someone else had completely taken over Sasuke; a crueller, relentless battle side of him. "Well, don't get too cocky, U-chi-ha." I teased before skipping down the hallway and turning to grin at him a moment later.

Sasuke continued to walk at a steady pace to meet me in the middle of the shallowly lit corridor. "Why?" He murmured back once he'd stopped dead in front of me. His charcoaled eyes dove into my pools of blue as he stared directly down at me, "I think you know better than anyone how cocky I can be."

I wasn't really sure whether to judge this as an innuendo and laugh or just keep staring at him. Eventually, my brain chose for itself and I glanced down before looking back up at him. An awkward, "WELL," escaped from my throat.

Sasuke's lips parted with an almost silent laugh, one he barely breathed rather than actually allowed to make a sound. "Pervert…"

My mouth dropped open in shock. SO IT WAS THE INNUENDO. That _boy..._ "You started it—!" I began, but the rest of my sentence got lost behind the Uchiha's soft mouth as he swept his mouth over mine. I died. He always did this whenever I was embarrassed or annoyed; he'd just kiss me before I began ranting. It was his "shut up" mechanism since he OBVIOUSLY couldn't ever win an argument with me. Ha.

I responded to his kiss ferociously; if he thought he'd be able to skip an argument with me by kissing me he was so wrong. I pressed my lips against his hard before pulling back, then leaning closer again, then pulling back the second he began to respond.

He whine-moaned against the corner of my lips, "_Kariiii,_" he said. I giggled before grabbing his wrist and pulling him behind a conveniently placed pillar that appeared to jut out of the painted white wall of the dim corridor. I reached up on my toes to catch his lips again while his back met the wall. I felt his hands secure themselves around my hips and he pulled me closer to him.

I pulled back again and just stared at him for a moment, but Sasuke rolled his eyes and leant closer to me again, pressing his nose against my cheek in an… affectionate way, or rather, as affectionate a way that Sasuke could get. "Don't we have to get back?" I breathed.

"No."

"Sasuke!" I squeaked, feeling his breath against my ear before I felt him nip at it gently. Why would he do that why why why it was like the sexiest thing ever when he did it why did he do that he knew it made me want to do many things to him ugh and now we had to go back to our zone whywhywhywhywhy. "When we get back, you're so dead."

"Why do we have to wait until we get back?" He asked, drawing his body back and seeming much more relaxed as he leant against the wall, tilting his chin up so that he was looking even more down on me than he usually did.

I gasped, "Sasuke, we can't do things like that here!"

"We can. We could fuck. Like right here. Nobody would even see us." He grinned maliciously.

I bit my lip, genuinely almost tempted by his messy hair and mischievously glittering eyes. But I halted myself. "No. You wait until we get back, Sasuke. Then we'll see what happens."

"What's going to happen?"

"I'm going to batter you with a baseball club."

"Kinky."

"Aw cute you actually want me to." Sasuke simply smirked before pocketing his hands and shrugged. I felt kind of sorry for cockblocking him so I cast him a sympathetic look before chuckling, "Well you could use the testosterone while you're fighting later," I giggled.

Sasuke closed his eyes at this, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. He shook his head at me before taking one hand out of his pocket and throwing it around my shoulders whilst he lead us back to our school's zone. "You owe me though." He grinned to himself.

"Sure." I grinned back. I felt him squeeze my shoulder lightly in a wordless response.

* * *

I stood, once again, in the changing rooms. The girls surrounding me were doing their second change of the evening and stepping into their gi, the karate outfits popularly worn during classes. These, however were brand new, each one black with bright red trimmings, the Konoha Academy colours. Our belts, depending on our rank in our learnt martial art – i.e. taijutsu – were all black with one red spiralled leaf stitched into them.

The school had really gone out of their way to make us look good for this tournament. And of course every fighter here was a black belt. Suddenly seeing all of their ranks and realizing how many of them generally disliked me intimidated me a fair part, but I ignored it and continued to dress quietly.

I bent over, flipping my hair up into a spiky pony tail because of my layers and somehow found myself eye-to-eye with Tenten. I smiled awkwardly before turning my attention to the wall beside her and secured my hair with a black band. Then I sat down on the bench upon which I had placed my belongings and whipped my phone out of my bag. We weren't allowed to leave our changing rooms until we were told to now, and since I had nothing better to do, I rather passed my time by staring at my phone's wallpaper.

It was Karin and I suspended in mid-air somewhere in Suna with our hands together as we jumped from a low rock into the brilliant blue water beneath us. Sasuke and Suigetsu were in the water up to their shoulders with their wet hair plastered to their faces and Juugo sitting with a content smile on another rock across from where Temari had been standing when she had taken the photo. It was something I really loved to look at; all of us. Together. Smiling.

At that precise moment, my phone vibrated in my hand and the screen darkened with Karin's caller ID appearing. I answered it.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you!" I said.

"_Well, honey, I was thinking about you too which is why I called." _Karin's voice replied happily, _"I just wanted to let you know, me and Sui are here. We have hot donuts and so many cans of soda. Hurry up and get fighting so I can eat it all oh my god."_

I laughed quietly, wishing not to draw attention to myself. I was close enough to Sakura as it was. "I wish I could. I think we're heading on soon. What's the crowd look like?"

"_Massive." _Karin responded, _"It's huge! There are cameras and everything. There's a big screen flashing with the contestants names as well. You're going to be completely overwhelmed."_

At this, I felt my stomach drop and all my nerves cave in on themselves. I was now utterly terrified for the event. "Thanks for the vote of confidence there, Karin…" I murmured.

"_Oh! Babe, don't worry! It's not that bad. It always seems like it's going to be so terrible but when you get in there it isn't so daunting. Just relax and prepare yourself."_

"_AND KICK ASS!" _Suigetsu's voice shouted from somewhere beside Karin.

I giggled my thanks before bidding them goodbye. Karin and Suigetsu wished me luck. I crossed my legs and folded my arms and leant my head against the brick wall behind me. I sighed. Sakura came and sat opposite me after a minute.

"Hey." She said gently.

I smiled at her. "Hey."

"Are you nervous?"

"Kind of."

"Don't be!" Tenten scraped in, she was re-coiling the two brunette buns on the top of her head, "Once you're there, you barely even notice anyone outside of the actual platform you're fighting on."

"Really?" I smiled hopefully.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, it's like everything just gets blocked out. Kakashi described it as that moment when you're trying to thread a needle and you blur everything out just to focus on the task in front of you."

"That's actually probably true. I've been in competitions before but, of course, I've never fought in this one. I was never really confident enough to even sign up." I laughed weakly.

"Naruto and Sasuke told Kakashi and Gai to give you and Tenten a shot this year. And Neji. It's always just been me, Naruto and Sasuke from our year group." The pinkette said, her bright green eyes fixed with my shades of blue.

"I see," I nodded, "And the others?" I shook my head in the direction of the top of the change rooms where girls from the year groups below us stood.

"Sometimes little groups are chosen for the first few rounds, just to give them a feel for it; especially if they want to pursue this sort of career."

"Do you?" I asked.

"No, I want to do sports therapy or work towards becoming a doctor, but the awards I've gotten through this competition in particular should help me with whatever I want to do in the future."

"Oh I understand." I nodded. It was strange how I'd tried my hardest to avoid Sakura and Tenten today, they were actually calming me down and relaxing me before the fights would begin.

"Yeah, well, you seemed like you were bored so we thought we'd try to make a conversation." Tenten said suddenly. I chuckled at her.

"Well thank you, I wasn't bored. I was. Nervous as hell. Now I feel a lot better. So thanks!"

"No problem." They answered at the same time.

The door to the changing rooms swung open and our very own Anko-sensei marched into the room. "Alright! Everybody out! Let's go, let's go! We have a tournament to win, Konoha! Let's move!"

The girls filed out, an electrical buzz suddenly rushing through all of us as we met with the boys in the corridor and Kakashi lined us up into year group order. Sasuke purposely slipped his way in front of Neji to stand beside me. He gave me a raised eyebrow look, one of his slim fingers reaching out and playing with the material on my gi.

"Ugh, shut up, you look just as much of a fool." I hissed at him, glaring at his identical uniform with distaste.

"Rude."

"Love you~"

"Hn."

"Quiet, you are representing Konoha. When we make our way through there remember the history of taijutsu; you march across to the red zone as soldiers, understood?"

We nodded silently and in unison at Kakashi –sensei who had spoken these words before following him, Gai-sensei and Anko-sensei through the many corridors. Finally, we reached a huge wall with a pair of glass door placed in the centre of it. The room itself was a basketball court, but it was clear where it lead to. Through the glass doors we could see people, hundreds –maybe even in numbers close to thousands – sitting in stalls surrounding five coloured zones, and in the centre of the coloured zones, a raised, white platform with black stripes indicating the areas that meant that any opponent pushed out would forfeit their round, giving the win to the opposition.

"Sasuke, Sakura, come to the front."Gai-sensei said seriously, his eyes narrowed beneath his enormous, creased eyebrows. Sasuke left me to obey this order and stood with his arms folded and chin pointed up arrogantly at the front of the boys' line. Sakura stood beside him with one of her hands on her hip and her eyes narrowed, staring through the glass doors.

"Naruto and Kari," Anko-sensei barked. I stepped out of line to stand myself beside Naruto and behind Sakura. I smiled at the blonde beside me who was almost bouncing off in excitement.

"Tenten and Neji, together, here." Kakashi-sensei ordered from behind his mask. Tenten slipped herself into the line behind me and Neji stepped smoothly into line behind her. "These six are the students performing in the serious rounds of the tournament, they are the most experienced fighters in our school, and they are your captains. Watch them closely. Learn their moves." Kakashi announced to the groups past us. "It'll be useful to you in future taijutsu – or any martial art you wish to pursue. Good luck everybody. Make Konoha proud of you. And do not misbehave when you are sitting in the red zone, _Naruto._"

"Aw, come on!"

Kakashi's eye visible from behind his messy silver hair creased in what could have been a smile before he shot a look at Anko-sensei to open the doors. Silently, we began our march into the roaring arena.

* * *

There were so many _people._ I was just utterly unprepared for the amount of... _people... _Luckily, Naruto was quietly muttering to me not to look up and to stay looking ahead.

"If they catch you looking around they'll know you're new meat!"

"Okay."

"So keep your eyes focused on Sakura's hair."

"What about my hair?"

"I'm telling Kari to look at it."

"Okay."

"She's scared."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh Dobe, you're scared, silence yourself."

"I'll destroy you."

"I will step on you."

"Boys, stop it." Sakura finally growled at Sasuke and Naruto as we reached the padded red zone where us and our teammates were to wait until it was our turn to fight. The six of us lined ourselves across the back of the half-a-pizza-slice shape area whilst the other members of the Konoha Academy squad queued themselves into lines in front of us. I glanced at the colours either side of us, a light green colour bordered our left, indicating students all the way from Iwa and to our right, a bright yellow, letting me know that there were students from Kumo too. That just left Suna and Kiri and that would be all five of us. I wondered how long this tournament would last.

I glanced up at the large screen that Karin had spoken of when she'd called me, and sure enough, it was displaying the map of the tournament and how it would play out. The first few rounds were the less serious ones, the matches that did not demand broken bones. But part two of the tournament presented my name matched with four others. I recognized none of them and continued to scan the programme.

Tenten's name was matched with Temari's! Temari was here! And Sakura's name lined up notably with the headmaster of Iwa's daughter, Kurotsuchi . It was going to be an interesting thing to watch, let alone the other three that they were signed to fight, I didn't know those people or their abilities either, but there had to have been a reason that they were placed into the second rounds. The serious rounds.

My eyes skipped across to Sasuke's name. I was alarmed when I noticed that here I actually recognized some of the names presented. Sasuke would be fighting Gaara! And Taki – two from Suna? I looked a little closer before realising that Taki was actually from Kumo by the line of colour beside his name. This was a little terrifying. Gaara was crazy as hell when he wanted to be and Taki was from an entirely different city than what we had predicted. I glanced at Sasuke. He seemed to have noticed this too and was frowning thoughtfully, running a finger across his lips.

Naruto had been pinned against Kimimaru, whom I'd heard of long ago as well as someone named Kyuubi. There were a few people whispering about it in front of me which is what made me cautious of it.

Of course I recognized very few of the names on the board written down to face Tenten and Neji, except for Kidomaru whom Neji was predicted to fight. He was known for having intensely fast skills with his hands, so perhaps it had been a good match up, since Neji was basically famous for his old-school moves.

I shuffled past Sakura to sit beside Sasuke, purely for the fact that I knew he'd make me feel a little calmer. Even if it was just his confident presence that might seep into me, it'd help.

The stadium lights spun and dimmed, and the crowd immediately hushed.

It was about to begin.

* * *

**Hey guise. I suck at updating let's just leave it at that feel free to throw rotten fruit at me wha. ;( I'M REALLY SORRY. Anyway, I just want to make a note on the upcoming chapter after this one; I've already placed some of the sound ninja into Orochimaru's home room class, but I want to use Tayuya to fight Kari or Tenten, so please just ignore my terrible plot holes there and enjoy it hahaha. You all know what I say, right? This thing writes itself. S'NOT MY FAULT I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS GOING TO BE A TOURNAMENT WHEN I BEGAN IT WAA. Anyways, so there you go! I hope you've enjoyed this and I do hope you'll review! – And thank you all so much for your kind reviews. You know how much they motivate me, I'm really grateful I have such amazing readers. c: Also, Naruto will be having a little internal battle in the next/upcoming chapters, hence why I put down the Kyuubi as a person. HA. Okay, t'ra beautifuls, I need to sleep. Thanks again for reading and pleeeeaaaase review!**

**-YourChemicalRomancex.**


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE  
- The Tournament IV -  
**

"_Ladies and gentlemen,"_ A robotic, feminine voice addressed the stadium, _"welcome to the eleventh Annual International Taijutsu Tournament."_ There was a cheer before a deep, electric bass began to pump through the arena; this epic dubstep tune that gave me almost gave me goose-bumps. On the screen, the attending schools were presented with video footage from what I assumed was last year's tournament. _"Konoha Academy,"_ The robotic voice announced over the music, _"with our reigning champions,"_ Sakura's body suddenly whipped across the screen in a series of spins, twists and lunging punches at her opponent, _"Sakura Haruno and,"_ Sasuke's broader form appeared on the screen for a second before it spun itself into the air and his heel connected with his opponent's wide eyed face. Sasuke landed gracefully as his opponent slumped to the floor, _"Sasuke Uchiha."_

"I don't see why you're such a huge deal, Sasuke," Naruto announced beside Sakura, "You're on the same level as me, why do you _always _get more credit than me?"

"Because," Sasuke said coolly. And that appeared to be the end of his sentence.

Naruto growled and folded his arms over his chest whilst he let out an annoyed gust of air from his lungs. I continued to watch the screen as Suna, Iwa, Kiri and Kumo were all announced. The headmaster of Kumo roared as his school was announced. I jumped a little.

Sasuke stirred, "You're kidding right?"

I glanced at him, "Well it was an unexpected sound okay." I defended. Sasuke stared at me for a moment. I stared back at him, my eyes narrowed and mouth set in a determined line.

"Whatever," He finally said, his lip pulled up by a smirk as he turned away. He obviously found me hilarious.

I nudged his leg with my foot and tilted my head up to watch his reaction. His eyes stayed focused solely on the cinema screen above us. So I nudged him again. And again. Until he cracked a tiny expression of faint amusement.

Suddenly, sweet memories of the pair of us laying on Sui's sofa the day we met, wrestling and attacking each other with our legs and feet invaded my mind and I felt an unusual rush of affection towards the Uchiha boy.

It seemed that he felt my eyes on him and he turned at me and frowned, "What?" He asked.

I shook my head slowly, tearing my blue eyes fron his deep, questioning onyx pair. "It's nothing," I attempted to say, but the words rushed out.

I felt weird; I felt as if I had been winded sheerly by his gaze and voice. This wasn't new. Sometimes I just had these moments when everyone and everything in the world vanished and the only thing I could see was him, and he could be doing nothing yet I'd still feel competely winded - helpless - to his existence.

Naruto nudged me back to reality, pointing to the raised arena where the first two contestants of the night were standing face to face, a referree in a white shirt and black pants between them.

These rounds were mere practice classes, or so it seemed. The fighters were younger and full force was not permitted. I sat with my legs crossed and hands in my lap as I watched the action from the screen above.

Contestant after contestant battled in the central arena, the fights were long and tedious. Sasuke's eyes were fixed on the screen the entire time. Not once did he touch me or in fact make contact with me. To my right, however, Naruto and Tenten were roaring with excitement, cheering on our fighters and screeching abuse at the opposing sides.

This seemed to excite a large marjority of the younger students too. They were all standing up and jumping around their friends whenever each one came out of the arena, winner or loser. The support between the friends was amazing.

Sasuke was killing my buzz. For sure. He was just sitting beside me with his head against the painted red wall and eyes watching the action closely. He was heaps better than these kids – I didn't understand why he was paying so much attention to them. I'd attempted to make conversation with him many times but he'd merely sound out a grunt of "hn" to everything I said.

I mean it's not like I wanted attention. I just thought it would have been cool if he'd make a bit more of an affectionate display with me. Or something. I was so used to having him be super touchy whenever we were in the presence of people. He seemed completely out of it now, though.

Or maybe it was just one of those guy things where they have to hide their feelings before anybody realized that they had a weak point. That was likely to be it. I huffed in annoyance at my own thoughts. "Kari," Sasuke muttered suddenly.

I shot a sideways glance at him only to have him nod me in the direction of the screen. The full contact rounds were now being clearly displayed along with a map of the fighters determined against their opponents.

And that wasn't all. The thing Sasuke had probably wanted me to see was that it was my turn to fight. Me. Right off the bat.

…

SON OF A BITCH WHO DECIDED THAT.

"Get up there," Sasuke said.

I got to my feet easily, remembering Naruto's words not to make any kind of eye contact with anybody as I stepped forward. I stared soley at my opponent, nobody else in the world existed. Finally, once I'd stepped onto the platform, I stared coolly into the girl in front of me. She had dark eyes and her mouth was twisted into a rather vicious snarl..._ Perhaps I should die or something. Right now. Before she bites my face open... _I took a heavy breath and glared right back at her. The stitching on her uniform indicated that she was from Kumo. I also noticed that she was a lot bigger than I was.

I just hoped that any fear within me now would disappear the moment we started fighting.

"Go!" The referee shouted, stepping slightly back. I'd been so deeply involved in my own thoughts that I hadn't even been paying attention to what was about to happen.

Quickly, I hopped out of the way of a slow jab from the Kumo girl before grabbing her arm and pulling it into a painful twist.

"Get down." I hissed at her, a lot more harshly than I had intended. The girl glared at me from over her shoulder and I pulled her arm further up against her back. She cringed a little but suddenly spun her other elbow up and jabbed me sharply in the ribs.

Surprised, my grip on her arm disappeared. I whirled out of another super-fast attack. What the fuck. She'd been so slow at first! I'd obviously gotten too cocky and underestimated her. I came out of my turn and swung a kick lowly at the girl, the momentum from my previous whirl carrying my foot painfully into her thigh. She gritted her teeth and glared at me with rage.

Momentarily stunned by my hard kick, she was unable to move and so I simply launched my fist directly into her shoulder. With a quiet 'hmph' she dropped to the ground.

I wasn't entirely sure what had happened but I heard Naruto roar out a 'YES KARI!' whilst the crowd cheered. I'd won my first round? Aw fuck yeah, someone loved me. The screen announced my win before bringing up the next two names for the next round. I stepped off of the platform confidently and smiling as I was bustled by the Konoha team back to my place at the back of the red section and dropped onto the ground beside Sasuke.

"Am I cool like you yet, Sasuke?" I questioned teasingly.

Sasuke lifted his chin from where he held it in his hands, looked me up and down before saying, "No."

"Burn," I murmured, feeling that he wasn't up for a laugh with me. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He repeated.

"Oh." I said. "Are you bored?"

Naruto slid over so that he was laying on his side facing Sasuke and myself, "He won't talk, he's acting all cool and moody so that when he gets up there everyone thinks he's this mysterious badman." The blonde said.

He received a kick in the face from Sasuke's extended foot and rolled away howling that his beautiful face was now even more scarred. "Jeez, Naruto." The Uchiha muttered, "If this is how you react to a little kick to the face I don't even know how you managed to become a part of this team."

Naruto stopped and sat up, legs crossed and arms folded. The blonde stared at Sasuke, "Because your girlfriend's cute and I want her to nurse me back to health."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes sharply.

"Alright boys, no need to fight over me," I said, slyly. I knew that Naruto was only joking and trying to rev Sasuke up, but I still thought I'd join in with the banter.

"You are vain," Sasuke eventually muttered, shaking his head whilst Naruto grinned before sliding back across the floor to sit with Sakura. I smirked at the Uchiha boy before returning my gaze to the screen.

I probably should have started to pay more attention to the screen instead of trying to capture Sasuke's attention. This was _his _place, _his _thing. I shouldn't try to show him off here. I leant against the wall and pulled my legs up to my knees, watching as the names and video action of each opposing candidate flashed across the screen.

Tenten's name appeared. I shot a glance in her direction as she bounced to her feet, "Alright!" She yelled, before running through the parted Konoha Academy students and up onto the raised platform. I looked around, expecting to see Temari up there with her but I realized that she wouldn't be fighting when a redhead from Iwa stepped up and stood opposite the brunette. The referee slammed his hand down between them and another "Go!" was shouted. Naruto was once again on his feet screaming his support for Tenten. Sakura was also standing and cheering.

"Get into the spirit of things, you miserable drones." She said to Neji, Sasuke and I.

I laughed softly and shook my head, "Naruto's doing enough cheering for me," I grinned.

Sakura returned to watching the fight. As did I. I had always liked Tenten, she wasn't a terribly threatening character to me, no matter how dangerous she made herself out to be. She was bubbly and friendly and she offered a sort of gate between me and Sakura so that we could interact without hating each other.

That was another thing. Sakura didn't loathe me so terribly anymore. She seemed a little bipolar towards me, but she wasn't hateful or vicious. She seemed to have finally accepted Sasuke and me being together. I hoped she did.

There were some much nicer guys out there for her, though. Ones that didn't play with her or her feelings and weren't assholes whenever she expressed herself. And from what I knew from my experience with Sasuke, that was just the way he was. He was brutally honest and bad with feelings – and that was just him. But, like I said, there were definitely other guys around.

Sasuke was mine though. _Mine._

It was funny to me how I could be thinking all of these kinds of things in the midst of a huge tournament that I'd been training weeks for. It was probably some bad kind of foreshadowing that I'd do badly in one of my next rounds. I couldn't help it, though. I was just analysing these new people whom I didn't know terribly well and—

SMACK.

The crowd shouted out an 'OH!', indicating that shit had in fact gone down in the central arena. I jumped to my feet, realizing that Sasuke had stepped up instantly, as had Neji. The Konoha crowd was roaring in dismay as the redhead stood with one hand on her hip glaring down at Tenten.

No _way_. She was out already? But she was such a good fighter! What had happened? "Sakura, what happened there?" I asked.

"_CHEAT! VIOLATION!_" Naruto was shouting.

"The girl with the red hair dropped her with a back kick to the face and as she was going down, she pulled her back up and punched her."

"Beastly!" I responded, hovering on my tiptoes to glance at the action. "That's so harsh!"

"Unfortunately, these are full contact rounds." Sasuke said, folding his arms and relaxing against the wall. He crossed one of his ankles over the other in a lazy standing stance and didn't look directly at anyone. His eyes focused only on the action directly in front of him.

"Yeah, but…" Naruto said, quieting down, "that's Tenten! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO TENTEN."

"When are our rounds, Sasuke?" Neji asked, pushing past me to speak to his superior, his long hair held back in a low ponytail.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "In about fifteen minutes, whenever all the girls' rounds are finished."

"And Tenten?"

"It looks as though she's out cold. Are you going to go to the infirmary with her?"

"I don't want to miss our rounds." Neji said, appearing conflicted.

"Don't worry, Neji," Naruto said, placing a tanned hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'll cover for you. If you're not here, I'll tell Kakashi to let them know you've forfeited and I'll fight your match."

"Hn, and if Naruto fails, I'll do it, I suppose." Sasuke added.

Sakura and I glanced at each other, both smiling at the way that the boys were looking after each other. Neji had a very similar personality to Sasuke's, it was always kind of cute to see him look so torn and confused. He was so worried about Tenten, it gave me this warm feeling inside.

The younger members of the Konoha team were still raging in disapproval, but Sakura spun around and glared at them all, reminding them that the school's honour was being broadcasted and that they should all behave. She also added that the full contact rounds were _literally _full contact. Anything goes, including vicious stunts.

Naruto and Sasuke pushed Neji past them all and he, as composed as possible, rushed around the outside of the ring to follow the medical team that were carrying Tenten through the glass doors we had entered.

Naruto flopped down onto the mats beside Sakura, but Sasuke stayed standing, his arms folded and deep eyes narrowed at the Iwa team.

"They're so pathetic," He hissed, "they're the weakest ones out here, how did something like that happen?"

"I don't know, Sasuke, but I've been to all sorts of schools, including one in Iwa and they've always been very sensitive about their skills. They've all been upping their game in the martial arts world."

"Hn." Sasuke continued to glare. He didn't look as though he were going to make a move to sit down either. Two more girls from Kiri and Suna were already on the platform but he wasn't watching it.

"What is it, Sasuke? What's on your mind?"

For the first time, he actually turned his head and gave me a long look. His lip twitched as though he wanted to say something but the words never left his mouth. Finally he just shook his head and turned back to watching the main action. "It's nothing." He said.

"You sure?" I quizzed, my eyes suddenly large and curious.

"Just don't put yourself in one of those situations. If you can tell you're going to be hurt and that someone's bigger than you, don't fight."

I laughed, "Aw, Sasuke, are you worried about me?"

The Uchiha stiffened, his lip twitched again before he tightened the fold on his arms and stuck his chin out, aiming it into the opposite direction of where I was looking. "As if," He growled.

I realised that he actually was and that he was serious too, "Don't worry. I'll be fine, I swear."

"Hmm…" He hummed thoughtfully. The round finished between the Kiri and Suna fighters, the outcome of it being the Suna fighter winning and the girl from Kiri picking herself up off the ground and stepping gingerly back to her group. "Sakura," Sasuke barked suddenly.

The pinkette glanced up in his direction and Sasuke nodded to the screen indicating her name. I felt goosebumps grow on my arms; I was kind of excited for this part of the tournament. Sakura Haruno, the only female champion at Konoha Academy and the strongest girl on our whole team versus Kurotsuchi – the daughter of the headmaster of Iwa Academy.

So it was another Konoha against Iwa match, ey? I was interested to see how this one panned out. Sasuke still hadn't sat back down, he was watching a lot more intensely now. "Are her fights good or something?" I asked him, feeling kind of weird that he hadn't bothered to stand up for my first fight. Sasuke didn't respond.

"Sakura's so scary," Naruto muttered, his body completely still and his face appearing haunted by an obviously very physically painful memory. He held his tanned hands against himself as if to shield his body from any kind of harm that Sakura could throw at him from where she stood. "One time, she slapped me and I fell over."

Sasuke almost choked in hilarity. I giggled at both the way Naruto had described it and Sasuke's reaction. It was so typical. "I remember that." He said coolly, but still smirking, once he had recovered.

"I also remember the time she slapped you in front of everyone when you dumped her, Sasuke."

"Burn…" Sasuke murmured, apparently not too offended by this comment. Naruto scowled, he had obviously been looking for a reaction in the Uchiha.

"I'm kind of looking forward to this, you guys." I said excitedly. I watched with baited breath as the Haruno girl straightened herself up against her black haired opponent. The other girl stood with a cocky smirk on her face and one hand on her hip.

Both were brimming with confidence. I wondered who'd come out the winner. I cheered with the Konoha students this time, but somewhere, secretly, I placed my hopes and bets on Kurotsuchi winning.

* * *

**It only took me ten days, but I'm sorry for taking longer than I'd hoped to update; as you may have guessed, these action-type chapters are very difficult to write. Don't worry, there will be more action from Kari!**

**Thank you all for your reviews and support; and of course, thank you for reading. 45 CHAPTERS WHAT, HOW? Please don't forget to tell me your thoughts, constructive criticism would be very much appreciated for this chapter!**

**-YourChemicalRomancex.**


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX.  
- The Tournament IV-**

Sakura and Kurotsuchi bounced into action the moment that the referee called for them to go. The pinkette whirled and kicked on the offensive whilst the raven haired teen countered her attacks with simple blocks.

The crowds of both academies and spectators roared with excitement. Konoha's side were yelling for Sakura, especially the younger ones towards the front rows. Naruto was as loud as ever – it was a wonder he hadn't lost his voice yet – and beside him Sasuke stood with his arms folded and eyes darting as they followed the two girls through their varied attacks.

I also watched Sakura's quick movements carefully; she was the strongest female in our school – I could use this opportunity of her taking her fight seriously to improve my own skills (and they really did need to be improved, let's be honest).

It seemed that Sakura fought on pure aggression. Her lunging punches rarely missed but were often countered by Kurotsuchi's calculated blocks.

And then something interesting happened. Sakura shot out with both of her small hands; Kurotsuchi brought her muscular arms up to block with a cocky-looking smirk. The pinkette landed her offense with her seemingly dainty fingers curled around the ravenette's forearms. It was then that Kurotsuchi's brown eyes widened momentarily in shock as Sakura swept her foot quickly underneath her opponent's knees, bringing the raven-haired girl with a thud onto the ground.

The girl stared dumbfounded at Sakura's back as she turned and swaggered victoriously from the platform. She landed a high five in someone's hand as she passed down the stairs grinning. I smiled uncomfortably whilst Naruto roared his congratulations and Sasuke nodded stubbornly at her once. She glanced at him awkwardly twice. _Twice_. She _obviously _wanted his attention.

"It's the boys' turn next." Sakura said grinning widely at both Naruto and Sasuke, "After that it's the finals."

Naruto bounced on his feet, "I'm so ready for this, man. Bring it on!"

Sasuke snorted, "Calm down, idiot. This happens every year. How are you not bored of it, yet?"

"Why?" Sakura asked, her question directed exactly towards Sasuke, "Are you?"

"Hn." The Uchiha smirked in response. I pretended to be too busy staring at my shoe to have taken any notice of the exchange. I didn't know what it was either, but something was bothering me really badly now. Sasuke was my boyfriend – he'd chosen me – so why was that itching feeling of jealousy starting to rise in my gut?

"Look!" Someone called, "Naruto, it's your turn!"

The blonde whipped his head around to see his face on the huge screen beside a rather ill-looking, white haired teenager. This was Kimimaru? He didn't look like much, to say the least. Naruto grinned and marched up the steps and onto the matted platform to meet the skinny male.

He looked the exact same as he had in his picture. Dark circles rimmed his sickly green eyes and his flesh was horribly pale, as though he'd never seen the light. In fact, right now, he actually appeared completely wasted. He was swaying dully under the harsh stadium lights. I frowned, "Sasuke, there's something wrong with that guy."

"There isn't," The Uchiha replied confidently, "he's like Juugo."

"What?" I was taken aback, "Bipolar?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, but similar."

Sakura butted in, "He's always like that, but if some unlucky soul were to punch him, they'd be in for a nasty surprise."

"I see." I responded. Kind of bluntly. Sakura frowned before stepping away from Sasuke and I and joining in with the younger kids cheering towards the front of our sector.

Sasuke initiated talk, but I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. He'd noticed my dull tone towards Sakura – he recognized it better than most people, "What is it?"

It was a bad response, and I knew he'd get frustrated with me but I didn't really want to say out straight 'YOU'RE BEING MORE ATTENTIVE TO SAKURA THAN YOU ARE TO ME AND I DON'T LIKE IT BECAUSE I'M A JEALOUS WOMAN OKAY.' So I just said, "What?"

The Uchiha shot me a long, calculating stare. Oh no. This was his way of working me out. From here on, he'd be paying attention to every single thing my face did in case I gave anything away, "You're quiet; and _that_ with Sakura – what was that?"

I sighed; no point in hiding it anymore, "You don't want to be dealing with that stuff right now; you're likely to be up to fight next."

"No." He responded shortly. "They make me fight last because my fights are interesting." He paused before looking me dead in the eye, "Now talk." He commanded.

"WellyouseethethingiswellIdon'-wellImeantonight-you''tknowhowtotakeitbutIdon'tlikeit." I babbled, my eyes darting anywhere but Sasuke's because he didn't like it when I got jealous and I didn't like disappointing him.

The Uchiha raised a single eyebrow, "Again, please."

I visibly sweatdropped. "Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't understand a word you said— Kimimaru's already been taken down?" Sasuke cut his words short with a disbelieving tone and both of us jumped to our feet to see Naruto with his thumb in the air and Kimimaru in an uncomfortable looking heap. Sasuke's faint shock faded and he smirked. "Typical. Most people just end their match and step down, Naruto." He muttered.

I giggled as Naruto marched his way down. "Well done, Naruto."

The blonde flicked a finger off the side of Sasuke's shoulder, "I'd like to see you flatten Taki and Gaara in that time!"

"Tch," The Uchiha shut his eyes whilst he smirked even more, "No sweat."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto revved.

"Yeah." Sasuke shot back with an uninterested tone.

Naruto glared for a short moment before he began giggling in that cute way he had, "I bet you're inwardly quivering."

"As if," Sasuke snorted before leaning against the red painted wall and turning back to me, "what was it that you were saying?"

I glanced at my feet, "I forgot."

"Oh," Sasuke replied, his eyelids lowered again, "convenient." He muttered, just for me to hear.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you have a problem with me and Sakura talking, say it." He replied bluntly, and then he turned and marched over to Naruto, continuing their tiff.

I didn't really know what to feel at that point; at least I knew that Sasuke understood what my problem was… but still, it was kind of weird having him say something like that and then walk away from me; it was totally unusual of Sasuke. He was never like that with me. Well, sometimes he was, but that was so unusual. Maybe he was just sick of me being childish.

…BUT FOR GOODNESS' SAKE, WHAT WAS HE EXPECTING? The way him and Sakura looked at each other was always really mysterious. Their eyes were always locked just longer than they should have been and he was joking with her a lot more. I mean, I thought that he and her didn't like each other at all.

When Sasuke chanced a single glance over Naruto's shoulder at me, I pulled a childish face. He half smirked, but he half looked confused.

And now I was confused.

I mean. He _obviously _adored how cute and funny I was; tch, who wouldn't? JUST LOOK AT ME I'M BEAUTIFUL, but we'd just had a rather tense discussion and I still really didn't know how to react to the way he'd just walked off. And now… UGH WHAT ARE YOU SASUKE I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU.

"Hey," his voice said close by. I looked up to see his solid, broad form in front of me and I quailed.

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE CAN'T YOU SEE I'M THINKING ABOUT STUFF? DON'T—" I calmed myself, "…sneak up on me like that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I was wondering if my girlfriend would wish me good luck before I fight." He said softly, tone faintly apologetic.

My blue eyes shot to the screen. Sasuke's name and face versus Gaara's were displayed. I gasped, I hadn't realized how much time I'd spent moping. "Oh, um, good luck babe, don't die." I said, folding my arms awkwardly.

"Hn," The tall teen smirked before dipping his head down to receive a single kiss from me. OH OKAY SO HE GETS TO PICK AND CHOOSE WHEN HE GETS THINGS FROM ME BUT I HAVE TO BE ALL AWKWARD OH OH OH.

…Well, he was really cute anyway, so I supposed it didn't really matter. "Go," I breathed. And with that, he stepped up to the platform. My eyes shot towards the camera that had been on us and I smile horrifically and blushed and died because people would have seen that. Didn't that kind of thing hurt Sasuke's rep a bit? Surely…

I joined in with the cheering anyway, since Sasuke and I were both decidedly okay again and watched as he began his first match of the night with Gaara. Gaara was so insane when he fought with anyone; it was a bit worrying to watch my raven-haired teen stand face to face with the Suna taijutsu star.

They appeared to mutter something to each other before symmetrically smirking and launching their fists into the other's palm as the referee shouted for them to begin. They were both using very similar attacks and defences, most of their fighting was in sync. It was crazy incredible to watch.

Carefully calculating obsidian eyes clashed with the mysteriously pale eyes that belonged to Gaara. Sasuke angled three short jabs into the redhead's stomach; Gaara shouted out seeming pained. A whispered 'yes, Sasuke' passed my lips whilst the surrounding Konoha teenagers roared their approval.

But Gaara hadn't been taken down yet; he merely stumbled back a step before growling and spinning forward gracefully on his feet with an angry, miscalculated kick. Sasuke sidestepped it simply and caught a hold of the shoulder of the redheaded Gaara's Gi before pushing him back forcefully and pulling him down.

Gaara's face hit the mats with a harsh thud and the Suna crowd booed in disdain. Sasuke appeared to say something as he looked down on Gaara, who nodded dumbly before receiving the outstretched hand that Sasuke was waiting for him to take and having his much smaller form wrenched up. The redhead stepped off the platform without another word as Sasuke's victory was announced and Sasuke swaggered confidently back off the platform.

He ignored the kids who seemed to awe him and strolled casually to where he had been sitting for the duration of the tournament. Then he looked up at Naruto, Sakura and I who were grinning and congratulating him and managed to twitch a smile before looking awkward. "What?"

"That was awesome…" I stated, as though Sasuke had totally missed the point.

"So cool." Sakura added. I ignored it, even though I was inwardly destroying her.

Naruto folded his arms, "Heh, I hope you do the same thing to Taki."

"_FLOOR HIM_." Sakura and I added in unison. And then we looked at each other and giggled because it was weird. I still didn't think much of her though. Hmph.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke said, dully. He was definitely smiling with pride on the inside. Gosh, everyone could see it. We could feel his happy vibes. Totally. No sarcasm. Seriously. I just don't have the enthusiasm to describe it.

"Neji's fight was never announced…" I murmured, "Huh?"

"He must have pre-warned the staff or something." Naruto drawled casually, linking his fingers behind his neck and speaking with an incredibly know-it-all tone. And then he paused, "Wait a minute—! That means that Tenten MUST HAVE DIED." He cried dramatically.

Sakura, Sasuke and I all stared at him, sweatdrops basically shining on our foreheads."No." The pinkette said. "She took one hit from some loser, she wouldn't have been gravely injured by that, you fool."

"It's cute how Neji stayed with her, though." I said dreamily. Again, the other three went silent and stared. I stood seriously and said gruffly, "HN."

"…Hey…" Sasuke whined, "that's my line…"

"ANYWAY," Naruto cracked his fingers, "now's time for the boys' second rounds. WHICH MEANS IT'S MY TURN TO DESTROY SOMEONE."

"Holy shit, Naruto, could you shout that a little louder?" Sakura questioned, and on a second thought she added, "Don't." whilst patting his arm.

"_Naruto Uzumaki versus. Kyuubi Kitsune." _The announcer's voice rang out.

Naruto's face appeared once again on the screen whilst the new Kyuubi Kitsune's profile appeared beside it. This guy looked very interesting indeed. He happened to have the same whisker-like scars across his face as Naruto did! He also had majorly spiky orange hair which grew to his shoulders and nasty-looking, coal black eyes. He marched onto the platform to face Naruto, his appearance the exact same as it was in his photo.

"He's new," Sasuke murmured, "who's this guy?"

"He's from Kiri." Sakura responded, "He looks tough but apparently he's just a little boy on the inside. He loves foxes and video games—"

"I love video games, Sakura, do I look any less threatening to you?"

"Fair point." The pinkette replied to the Uchiha, but she continued with her speech, "Kitsune's a novice, very strong but only seems to have four stars on his record of tournaments, as opposed to Naruto's five."

"Where the _heck _are you getting all of this from?" I questioned.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at me, "Do you think I'd come to a fight without knowing who my opponents are? I'm not like you…" She drawled.

I felt my mouth unconsciously drop open. "Well," I grinned at the rude way she'd spoken to me, "excuse me for asking, _Sa-ku-ra_…" I replied tensely.

Sasuke jumped to his feet, "I actually want to see Naruto's fight this time, can you halt your bitching for five minutes?" He glared at both of us. Sakura folded her arms and tipped her chin up at him before stalking to the other side of the Konoha sector.

"Sasuke, I—" I began.

"Don't." He cut me off. I suddenly felt horrible. Was that my fault for chatting back to her or… was that her fault for suddenly being so off with me. "You two sort that out yourself. It's not my problem, and I don't want an explanation." He paused, "You really can't go longer than an hour without getting defensive about something, and whenever it comes to Sakura and me you act as if I'm going to get back with her or something. Just stop it."

"Sasuke, I didn't even do anything that time, she was just _rude _to me."

"Don't care. Get over it. For the record, she's been seeing Itachi for months behind Leon's back, so just let this grudge of yours go."

I suddenly felt incredibly stupid. Sakura and Itachi were secretly dating? And Itachi was still with Leon… what…? Was it just a thing for the Uchiha boys to double date? I glared and opened my mouth to retort, but Sasuke shot me one last vicious glare and so I shut it. I turned my attention back to Naruto's match just in time to watch the Uzumaki boy receive a kick to the face. The Konoha sector held their breath in unison as Naruto stumbled back, blinded for a single moment.

"DON'T GO DOWN NARUTO!" I yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

The Uzumaki boy managed to balance himself before doing some insane acrobatic movement around the platform so that he could get behind the Kitsune person. He caught his arms and twisted them painfully backwards. Kitsune didn't give up but shouted loudly in pain. Naruto smiled horribly before opening his mouth and whispering something to the fox loving teen. _Get down or I'll break you._

Slowly, the orange-headed teenager dropped to his knees. Naruto cackled as he lowered the boy to the ground and jumped up, fist pumping in his excitement to have reached the final. I chanced a glance at Sasuke. He wasn't looking at Naruto at all - he was looking right at me. I flinched before sighing and shuffling slowly to him.

"Sasuke,"

"Kari." He responded curtly.

I pouted awkwardly and looked up at him, trying to make my eyes as big as possible so that he'd be nice and forgive me for being so moody all the time…

Sasuke looked away, "No, no, don't give me that look. Don't do it."

"Sasuke…" I cooed. It was working, it was _working._

"I'm not going to fall for that. Don't even try it." He said with finality.

I had a different plan. I placed my hands either side of his toned biceps (I would have caught his hands but his arms were folded) and ran my hands up and down them. "Sasuke, why won't you look at me?" The Uchiha shot an all-powerful, universe-destroying glare in my direction. I laughed. "Stop being so serious, you're not even mad at me anymore."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, see, you replied to me."

Sasuke's lips cracked into a grin and he changed the intensity of his glare from 'black hole' to 'I'm looking at my girlfriend and do not want to kill her'. "Doesn't mean I'm not mad…" He replied quietly, although I could hear the faint tease in his voice.

I gave him the sorriest face I could muster. I must have looked like some sad Spaniel pup or something by now. I flicked my light brunette bangs out of my eyes just so he could see them properly, "You're cute," I said when no other words were spoken.

"You're cute." Sasuke replied instantly - then he squeezed his eyes shut in realization of what he had just said. A huge smile of adoration spread across my lips and I giggled whilst shoving my face into his chest in this strange nuzzle-type thing. I liked to nuzzle Sasuke. He was always really cute and slung his arms around my shoulders in this thing that Sasuke never did unless we were asleep –a hug.

"We okay now?" I questioned quietly.

I felt the Uchiha nod while his chin was pressed against the top of my head, "Mm… Kari, there are lots of people staring at us and I feel weird can I let go now?"

"You initiated this media thing be cute with me!" I whispered.

"Fuck you." Sasuke retorted dully.

I gasped in mock shock. "Fuck you too, mister."

"I love you." Sasuke mouthed playfully at me.

I punched him lightly on the chest before replying, "Yeah, yeah, I love you too, whatever."

"Oh fuck it's my turn that's why they're staring." He chuckled at himself. I let him go and he strode quickly up onto the risen platform, ready to fight his last battle before the finals.

Oh no… this was Sasuke and Taki… was the same thing going to happen that happened in Suna? I frowned as the two boys met atop the platform, Taki's huge form easily overlooking Sasuke's. "What the hell…" I murmured.

Taki from Suna had the regulation golden tan, the sun-tinted light brunette hair and the typical brown eyes of a high-school hottie. Only that he was huge, freakishly muscled and had a hideous look in his eyes. Sasuke stood before him, just under six feet tall and of an average build – only that he was seriously the hottest thing in creation and Taki was just an overgrown ape.

The command went for the boys to go. They both stood still for a long moment, each waiting for the other to make the first move. I sent my hate vibes to the gargantuan ape, memories of our first day in Suna flooding back.

That small crowd that had gathered after Sasuke had punched Taki for chatting shit about his late mother; the way I hadn't been allowed to get anywhere near him and the way his always strong, a_lways, always _strong posture had collapsed as he had gracefully dropped to the sandy ground after taking that one hit to the temple.

Sasuke would be ruthless with this guy.

I clasped my hands together when Sasuke suddenly shot his arm out in a diversionary jab. Taki dodged it but his face collided with a second punch that Sasuke had thrown with vicious intent, his eyes narrowed sharply and his lips pressed together firmly.

Taki appeared to laugh and caught Sasuke's right arm. "NO, FUCK YOU THAT'S ONLY JUST HEALED!" I shrieked, "Bastard." A few of the Konoha team had turned to stare at me curiously but I told them to support Sasuke. Surprisingly, they actually did what I asked, even though I felt that I was the weakest member of the serious taijutsu team.

Sasuke curled underneath the guy's clutch and landed his left elbow into the top of the Suna boy's stomach, right where his ribcage began to join. I pumped the air with my fist and genuinely hoping that Sasuke could end this guy. Taki growled before bringing one of his enormous arms around and hooking Sasuke between his chest and forearm. I felt my heart sink as Sasuke gave a single cough as the Suna ape choked him.

"THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" Naruto shouted, a heap of the Konoha team roared the words with him. Sakura and I looked on, feeling fairly helpless.

But then, Sasuke pulled his own illegal stunt and rammed the back of his foot into Taki's shin. Mule kick. It shattered bones. Taki shouted in pain before falling to the floor and sorely paying attention to his horrifically bent leg. Sasuke stood over him with a murderous face on as he said something to the huge, pathetic mess. The Uchiha then kicked the boy's leg out of fury before storming from the platform. Taki screamed bloody murder whilst Sasuke returned to his place beside me, dropping his body gently to the floor.

Waves of negativity that were being expelled from the Uchiha's form and so I decided to leave him for a short moment.

My eyes shot to the screen which described Sasuke as the victor; the illegal notes had deducted points from both Sasuke and Taki but it appeared that the judges had been lenient in not disqualifying either of them. I suspected it was because there were so many supporters of Sasuke in the crowd and if he were to be disqualified, there'd be a debate about it.

"Kari," Sasuke called, his voice was hoarse, "come here."

"Yes?" I smiled at him, kneeling beside him and waiting for what he had to say.

"My arm's fucked." He said bluntly.

Shock. "What?"

"It's fucked, feel it," He held up both of his arms for me.

I felt his left one first, and then his recently broken right one. His right arm was completely stiff compared to his left one. It seemed that his muscles had ceased up. "You're right, it's totally stressed…" I murmured.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Sasuke, you mustn't fight this next match, you'll wreck your arm completely."

"…Fuck…" He breathed, massaging the stiff points through his flesh. I knew he wouldn't follow my advice but it was worth a shot – it had to be.

"The nerves are too sensitive." I told him seriously, "stress them further and they may cut all communication with the rest of your body – and that could either take months to heal… or it could never heal again. I'm serious, Sasuke."

"How about… I don't fight with my hands?"

* * *

**Whew, that took all night. I've been putting this chapter off for a while now because I really hate writing action scenes and I don't think I'm very good at them, but I'm kind of pleased with it, I think.**

**Also, I would like to make a correction: in my chapter describing who would fight who, I said that everyone would fight four different people – I changed that to two, because I'm unimaginative.  
**

**Don't think I haven't been busy ignoring my Fanfiction, though! I've been re-reading this and Bubblegum to try and grasp what I've forgotten, as well as working on something else… and another something else.  
**

**Anyway; I changed my username here as well; I'm ill0gical now, but I'll probably be changing that soon too…  
I hope you all enjoyed reading this, I apologize for the wait! Thank you for all of your reviews and please, _please_ review!**

**-ill0gical.**


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN  
- The Finals -**

"Sasuke," I began, the sound that came from my mouth could only be described as a what-the-fuck tone, "No." I finished, as though his question was, well, out of the question.

"I'm not cutting these finals because my father was involved in some dodgy finances with some creeps. I'm not that weak."

"Idiot," I muttered, "it's not _about _if you're weak or not. It's about the fact that—"

"Spare me your lecture." He suddenly interrupted. I raised an eyebrow at him, ready to unleash all of hell in a barrage of words, but the Uchiha simply aimed his hand upwards, "Your turn to fight your final round."

I froze momentarily and then turned to timidly take a look at my face now appearing against a blue background, the title flashing across the screen was now KARI vs. TEMARI. As I stood up, I gasped. I hadn't expected this… I had thought that since Tenten had been knocked out, Temari wouldn't have been able to fight! It seemed that she had won her matches however and she had been selected to fight me. I hesitated for a short moment.

"This is a competition," Sasuke hissed forcefully from behind me, "treat it as one."

I got my head into competition gear, "You're right, I better hear you cheering for me!" I grinned as I turned to give him a smile before skipping up to the platform and meeting my dirty-blonde friend in the centre of it.

"I wasn't expecting this." Temari smirked, "But if you don't win, I will, so don't hold back."

"I wasn't planning on it." I smirked back. We waited for the referee to give the order—

"_GO!"_ He shouted before stepping back. Temari didn't hold back at all, she sent a powerful punch in the direction of my face, I ducked and swooped both of my legs around, hooking onto the middle of the bottom of one of her legs, using her weight to pull her forth and then angling both of my feet into a kick into the front of that leg with both of mine.

Temari stumbled backwards whilst I idly flipped my legs over my body until I was standing upright again, I grinned to myself at the loud cheer that sounded; I guessed the crowd liked to see gymnastics too. The blonde and I both leapt towards each other with fists poised; Temari caught mine, I caught hers. And then we pulled back and shot at each other with the other hand, exchanging easily blockable blows.

And then Temari took a single step back. I miscalculated the punch I was about to throw and managed to embed my face painfully in her raised knee. I winced in pain, my nose stinging horribly and my eyes watering but curved out of the way of her fist that was aimed at the top of my head. If she had hit me, she might have knocked me out.

WHAT THE HELL DUDE I KNEW SHE WAS SERIOUS BUT I DIDN'T THINK SHE WANTED TO KILL ME OH MY GOODNESS.

I decided the best thing to do would be to try and end this as quickly as possible. I was little, and Temari was tall – therefore, she had more energy than I did. I got as close to her as possible in a short run, jumped into the air and flipped myself over. My foot collided with the top of her head. I heard her shout and the horrible clacking of teeth crashing together under the pressure as Temari stumbled backwards. She tripped over her own foot and fell to the ground.

I landed my flip just as she fell and stood breathing heavily, barely even aware that I had just beaten her. She sat up with a small scowl before tipping her chin up at me in acknowledgement. I felt my face split into a huge grin as reality hit me - I'd won my final round in my first massive competition - and I went to help her up, taking both of her hands and yanking her to her feet. She gave me a small smile, an awkwardly short hug and then turned to march from the platform. I turned to face the Konoha Academy team. All of them were jumping and cheering like crazy… and for _me_. I felt so badass right at that moment.

The group of black-clothed teenagers swallowed me as their first official victor of the night, the lot of them feeding me through a sea of rough hugs and darkness until I tumbled into Sasuke's arms. I felt him hug me as he caught me and I looked up to grin at him.

"Nice." He smirked. I just smiled. "Bit girly, all the twists and flips, though." he added.

"SASUKE!"

"Just kidding." He said lightly, tilting his head a teeny bit to let me know, a half-smile-half-grin thing on his face.

"Yeah, whatever…" I grumbled jokingly.

"Well done, Kari," Sakura called. I turned, still in Sasuke's steel grip and nodded my thanks with a smile.

_AWKWARD._

Naruto giggled at me, a huge, white-toothed grin spread across his face, "Nice of you to keep the pride of the Academy in your thoughts!"

"Oh, you know me, I'm so patriotic over school and such," I replied jokingly.

"Well, now we don't have to worry about you anymore." Sakura's voice called cattily once again. Sasuke tensed his arm around me to warn me not to react. I just smiled and nodded, you know, dumbly. "Everybody else should be easy."

_I hope someone shoves a cattle rod in your eye._

"Of course they will!" Naruto roared, "Nobody can beat Sasuke or Sakura or me!"

Sasuke snorted in response. He knew it was true. "I've got nobody left who needs to be beaten." He murmured, "But whoever I am up against drew a short straw."

"You're cocky." I responded.

"…You know this." Sasuke chose to retort.

I giggled. Sasuke was unbelievably immature.

Sakura's name shot up onto the screen along with her profile facing another black haired, brown eyed teen. The girl's name was Shizune. Her face was serious. Sakura walked fearlessly up the steps and onto the platform. She and Shizune met in the centre of it, both of them of an equal height and build.

The referee commanded for them to go and, in less than a second, Sakura's fist had connected with the black haired girl's nose. She dropped to the floor with blood spurting from it and Sakura walked from the platform.

"What the…" I murmured in total shock. Sakura had finished that fight the moment it had started – and so violently, too! Weren't the finals supposed to be a way of displaying a full range of your skills?

"SO FAST." Naruto yelped.

"That had to have been a record…" The Uchiha murmured, voice wondering.

"SO SCARY." The blonde cried again.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke muttered bluntly. As Sakura approached, we all went to congratulate her – yes, even me, although I was _seriously _confused about where I stood with her.

I mean, who _wouldn't _be? First she was all nice and friendly, and then she turned on me and started acting all catty. I supposed it may have been a competitive element in her that had been brought out by the tournament, but it was insane how her moods just swang, but at the same time we were trying to be at least faintly friendly towards each other. Ugh, I hoped it wasn't going to be like the beginning of the year again when Sakura and all of her friends hated me because Sasuke and I were "dating".

The pink haired girl seemed to ignore our congratulations. She was staring at her hand with a twisted expression of pain as she flexed her fingers. "Ouch," She hissed.

"What is it, Sakura? Are you okay?" Naruto asked her, his eyes wide and curious. Sasuke and I watched on, looking concerned.

"I busted my hand with that punch." She concluded, a gust of air emitting from her mouth as she whistled to release some kind of expression of her pain.

"See a medic." Sasuke told her immediately.

Sakura nodded her head. Naruto took her by her shoulder and led her around the side of the platform. Sasuke's eyes were suddenly locked with his brother's and he nodded his head in the direction of the pink haired girl whilst subtly mouthing that she had injured her hand.

Itachi, sitting a row behind the judge's panel raised an eyebrow and mouthed back, '_what?_'

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and brought his hands up to demonstrate Sakura's injury with a sharp twist of his wrist whilst his fingertips rested on the top of his knuckles and then raised his eyebrows in the direction of Sakura.

Itachi seemed to get the message and glanced over at the pinkette who stood before the medical team treating the girl with the broken nose shaking her wrist limply and explaining what must have gone wrong. The elder Uchiha relaxed in his seat. '_She will be fine_.' Itachi mouthed back.

Sasuke folded his arms silently, his attention turning to one of the on-going matches centred on the platform. "Tonight's been eventful…" He commented dryly.

"Is it boring usually?"

"Not boring, just… we never get injuries on our team. Ever."

"Oh…" I responded. "Speaking of injuries, what about your—?"

"It's nothing; I'll just finish my last fight quickly and we can leave with Karin and Suigetsu."

"You sure?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the fight ended, the victor being a member of Iwa and Naruto's name shot up on the screen. The blonde boy stumbled away from the medical group and hopped onto the raised platform awaiting his match.

A rather plump boy waddled across the stage to meet him.

"Oh my goodness," I began.

"He's going to laugh." Sasuke said, but I could hear the grin in his voice.

"He _is_ going to laugh." I responded. My eyes were totally focussed on the twitching lips of the blonde atop the platform. His lips cracked into a seemingly pleasant grin. The chubby boy suddenly looked more relaxed at the _apparently _friendly smile from the Uzumaki boy.

"That's cruel, putting a kid like that against someone like Naruto."

"Maybe he's good?" I suggested, although I was inwardly doubting it. Seriously.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, "I wouldn't bet on it."

The referee yelled for the match to begin. Naruto appeared to wait for the first move to be made. Sasuke and I were incredibly alarmed when a podgy ball of hand struck out in Naruto's direction and landed squarely in his chest. Fortunately, the blonde barely reacted. He just looked down at his chest before reaching up and taking the boy's wrist, wrenching his arm backwards and landing with one knee against the ground while, with apparently all of his might, pulling the boy backwards.

It was kind of… mystifying to watch the overweight boy flip over backwards in the air from Naruto's single, half-hearted attack and land, with more of a splat than a thud, face down on the mats. The fight was over, Naruto was the victor.

"That just leaves me." Sasuke smirked, walking through the parted Konoha teens with his arms folded, only extending a hand to high-five Naruto as he passed him on the short flight of steps onto the platform.

I gave Naruto a short hug, "Nicely done, and not too vicious either!"

"He wasn't supposed to be in this class of fighting," The Uzumaki boy muttered, sounding faintly annoyed that he hadn't had a more difficult opponent, "he was really _weak_!"

"You beat him anyway, hush."

"YEAH, OF COURSE I DID. I'VE BEATEN THEM EVERY YEAR."

"That's what I was wondering, how come Sasuke and Sakura are known as the only reigning champions if you've beaten everyone here for every year you've been in the tournament…?"

Naruto folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air, "Sasuke and Sakura have won these rounds since they first got into the school – those kids," He jabbed a thumb in the direction of the youngest group of kids he could spot, "have never been in a full-contact match, and when Sasuke and Sakura were their age, they won everything… in the full-contact rounds."

"Amazing!" I exclaimed, "I can't imagine a twelve year old Sasuke and Sakura beating all these people we've been up against, our age…"

"Yeah well, someday I'll be a champion here too. One day, Sasuke's cocky attitude is going to mess up his chances in this arena and then…" The Uzumaki boy appeared to have fire glimmering in his eyes and a maniacal grin on his face, "AND THEN I'LL GET ALL THE GIRLS!"

I felt myself, for the third time this evening, sweatdrop. "You're kidding, right?"

"Huh?"

"It's all about girls for you?"

"Oh, no, I have Hinata," Naruto giggled, a faintly pink tint coming to his tanned cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'd just like to beat Sasuke at something for once, to be honest."

I smiled at Naruto. That was kind of cute… that he admired the Uchiha so much even though the pair appeared to hate each other outside of this competition. "I see."

"Whoa, who's that?" Naruto questioned, seeing the person that Sasuke was due to face finally appear on the stage. I glanced up at the screen. _Yuroi_. The boy was chunky, just taller than Sasuke, tanned and had tiny, piggy eyes.

"What. A. Mongrel." I drawled.

"He's pretty gross looking, huh?" Naruto chuckled, I giggled in response.

The boys atop the platform readied themselves and the man in the black pants and the white shirt shouted for them to begin. I really hoped Sasuke wouldn't push his luck, now. He really shouldn't have been fighting in the first place having only just had is arm heal, and this was full contact – any taijutsu attack could shatter that newly fixed bone in an instant. Fortunately, Sasuke was smart and he wouldn't go out of his way to damage himself. At least… that's what I hoped…

Yuroi charged toward Sasuke with both of his hands pummeling the air. The Uchiha merely raised an eyebrow before stepping to the side and lifting his left arm, clotheslining the fool. The other boy stopped dead short of Sasuke's outstretched arm and the Uchiha took the moment of confusion to drop the weight of his body lightly onto both of his hands whilst twisting and slamming his feet into the ugly boy's abdomen.

Yuroi shot both of his hands out and caught Sasuke's legs, holding them tightly against his waist. The dark haired teen didn't seem at all phased by this. He pulled his body up as though he had merely done a situp and slammed a single, incredibly hard sounding punch to the temple of the pig-eyed boy.

Yuroi, stunned and with Sasuke's weight on top of him, collapsed. The Uchiha gave him one last, unforgiving jab to the corner of the teenager's jaw and stood up, brushing himself off casually and walking to the beckoning referee as his name, plus mine, Naruto's, Sakura's, and the girl from Iwa appeared on the screen.

"Come on," Naruto grinned at me, "time to go receive _another _famous award for Konoha."

I smiled and followed him up onto the platform to join Sasuke. Sakura jogged on from a different end, her knuckles taped over and her fingers held stiffly in place by small bandages. The judges stepped up onto the platform as well, each of them shaking our hands - "Nice job, Konoha. Nice job, Iwa." - and then bringing up a huge, glass trophy for Konoha and one for the girl from Iwa too.

"Naruto, take it." Sasuke commanded the blonde.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto replied without a single complaint.

I couldn't have taken it, the thing was made of _glass_ and knowing me, I would have tripped and shattered it or something; Sakura's hand was destroyed; I suspected that Sasuke didn't want to take it because he had strained his arm - fool - and wasn't sure if he should chance it anymore, even though he was _basically _the captain of the team.

The stadium was flashing all over with cameras. The waves of people were cheering with crazy enthusiasm, especially the Konoha side. I sighed happily, thankful that it was finally over. I wondered what the time was; I felt as though we'd been inside the arena for hours. It was quite suffocating to think about, to tell the truth.

"Kari," Sasuke's voice whispered beside me, "three more minutes here and then we'll go."

"Yeah," I murmured in reply, "sounds good."

"Oh, _Konoha~_" A terribly familiar voice sang, the four of us turned, Sasuke and I with utterly apalled faces to witness the photographer from our shoot in Yuki skipping around the platform, camera in hand, and taking as many shots as was humanly possible, his finger moving as if he were firing a gun, "Get together will you? Perfect! _Smile, Sasuke!" _

_"_On second thoughts, let's just go." The Uchiha shot the photographer the one and only smile that he was going to receive as he turned, his fingers gripped around my wrist as he pulled me off the platform and underneath the tunnel-like structure to where the huge glass doors were where we had entered from.

We slipped out of the stadium and walked together through the empty hallway we had gathered in. "That lasted longer than I expected." I commented.

"It's because they have all of those childish rounds beforehand; it bores everyone to tears and it's such a waste of time."

"I suppose so. But surely without them, you wouldn't be the reigning champion here? Oh, and by the way, your move with Yuroi - _badass~_" I sang.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked, "I know."

"Your arm still feeling funny?" I asked.

"Even more." The Uchiha complained; his left arm gripping the top of his right one and rubbing it at the thought. "Goddamn..." He sighed.

"It'll be okay." I told him as we reached the next set of doors leading into the corridor where our changing rooms were, "Just don't strain it for a while; like, no bmxing or fast driving."

"I would much rather cut it off." Sasuke replied at this.

"Well, then you wouldn't ever bmx or drive again, so shut up."

"You shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"Whatever," Sasuke replied, nose in the air as he pushed the door open to the boys' locker rooms and disappearing into them with a chuckle at my expression of how-dare-you.

I carried on down the passage until I reached my own changing rooms. I whipped myself out of my Gi, folding it nicely and pulling my light blue skinny jeans back on along with the white tank top I'd been wearing underneath my baby pink hoodie, which I also threw on and then drowned myself in body spray and let my hair down, poking it with my fingertips in an attempt to rid myself of the kink that had settled itself where the elastic of my hairband had held it against it's will. I also touched up my makeup a tiny bit, because my eyeliner looked a bit funny.

I shoved everything into my gym bag and slung it over my shoulder, pleased to be re-united with my faithful BlackBerry. With my eye on the screen as I turned it on, I left the changing rooms only to march straight into Sasuke's chest. For the second time this year.

"Well." I muttered as I drew back, clutching my nose, "You didn't take long."

"You did."

"That's because I'm a _girl_, Sasuke, gosh, be patient!"

"Hn," The Uchiha grunted, "ready to go?"

"Yes." I responded, slipping an arm around his waist as his dropped itself comfortably around my shoulders.

*LINE*

"KARI." Karin cried, launching herself at me from where she stood at the enterance to the sports complex. "SASUKE." She cried again, flinging an arm around the Uchiha beside me. She hugged us both, "MY BABIES."

Sasuke stared at Suigetsu, "Retract your woman." He said with a sly smirk.

"Karin," The white haired teen took a hold of the redhead's arms and pulled her away from us gently, "you're going to have to exercise some self control."

"You're going to have to exercise some shut-the-hell-up because I want to congratulate my two favourite kiddies."

"Oh my," I giggled, "Karin!"

"Crazy woman." Sasuke tutted.

The four of us escaped the complex as fast as we could, flocks of spectators were beginning to flood from the stadium and we didn't want to get caught in traffic.

We slipped into Suigetsu's car and he shrieked out of the car park without needing to be told to step on it whilst Suigetsu and Karin chatted away.

"Leave us at mine," Sasuke told Suigetsu, "I'd like to just..." He trailed off. For a second, his eyes shot over to me and his lip twitched in what was definitely a smirk being held back.

"No problem." Sui replied as we sped straight into Konoha's pretty green streets, although the green could only be seen under street lamps since it was so dark.

In fact, it was almost midnight by the time we arrived at the Uchiha family home. Sasuke and I hopped out with a word of thanks to Sui and Karin and telling them that we'd meet them both tomorrow.

We stumbled into the house under the weight of our gym bags and the fact that we were really, _really_ tired. Or, at least, I was.

Once we'd made it to Sasuke's room, we both dropped our things and wrestled for the most comfortable pillow. "Noooo, Sasuke! I'm the sleepiest..." I whined at him as he held it out of my reach.

"Tch, it's my pillow."

"I'm your guest!" I argued, "Give me-" I began, but before I could finish, he dropped it into my outstretched hands, the unexpected weight of it causing me to flop down onto the edge of his bed.

I sat there staring up at Sasuke, my blue eyes locked with his endlessly dark ones. He leant down and tipped my chin up gracefully with the sides of his long, slim fingers, kissing me oh-so slowly and softly.

My fingers linked themselves together at the back of his neck as I kissed back. Honestly, I'd never met anyone who was so outwardly cold, but inwardly tender and loving. And it was the nicest feeling ever, to know the warmth that he really held within him.

Our lips began to move together harder, with more pressure and heat between us. We were barely apart at all. I felt him grab the backs of my legs and push me backwards while he breathlessly murmured the word, "Move,"

I heaved myself up to make room for him and he slid his body over mine as we continued, new energy seemed to be appearing from our hazy teenage lust.

*LINE*

**Meow, those saucy children. **

**Thank you for the reviews! And here's your incredibly quickly written update courtesy of moi; I hope you are all well pleased. **

**Finally, that god forskaken tournament is **_**over! **_**I'm so glad. Mhm, I wonder what's going to happen next. :o **

**Anywho, thank you for reading, and please, please review! **

**-ill0gical. **


	48. Chapter 48

**FORTY-EIGHT**

**- Come One, Come All -**

**Sasuke's POV;**

When he awoke, the room was very quiet. It was unusual for him to be awake before Kari, even if they'd had a long night she'd always be beating him with a pillow at some ungodly hour. His eyes stared blearily at the ceiling, blinking ocassionally as he listened to the soft, deep breaths that were emitted from the girl beside him.

His mind flicked images of the event last night into his head, of his fights and the Konoha victory, and the look on Taki's face as the fool had dropped to the ground. Sasuke realized that he was quite pleased. And to top it off, he and Kari had had some _awesome _sex.

He turned his head the tiniest amount to catch a glimpse of her completely relaxed face half buried in the pillow beside him. He felt one of her smooth, bare legs that had been thrown over one of his and glanced at her tiny hand, fingers curled in, atop his chest. She must have been awake a while ago. Cold, perhaps, or just touching him while he couldn't insult her.

He raised himself for a second, and only a tiny bit, when he felt the muscles in his right arm burn with the pressure upon them. His face twisted in surprise and pain but he gracefully managed to lower himself so that he could face her in the dull grey light that made it through the curtains. He twisted his elbow so that he was lying on it and slipped his free hand over the top of Kari's head, his fingers gently combing through the fine strands of caramel and brunette that had fallen across her face and tucking them behind her ear. Because he was cute like that.

His hand slipped from her face under the covers and rested on the curve of her waist, feeling her breathe cool air through her nose and having it hit his exposed flesh.

He frowned at her, thinking of all their snappy little arguments last night and how she would always become so jealous of Sakura. Why would she feel the need to get jealous? She was so _different _from everyone else. And to him, she was really gorgeous - beautiful, even. Nobody else was gorgeous or beautiful in his eyes. Nobody else made him smile either. There were a lot of things nobody else could do. Silly Kari had no idea.

He knew that there was no way to stop the envy from building up inside her - he had it from time to time, especially considering his father's favouritism over Itachi. He sighed noiselessly, running his hand in a gentle stroke against the brunette's curved body. He felt her shift under the touch and she moaned loudly. In a few moments, she'd be wide awake and slamming a pillow into his face.

For a moment, Sasuke wondered whether he should permanently sedate her for the duration of their relationship, but then thought better of it.

"Sasuke you're touching me in my sleep you absolute pedo what the fuck."

"Good morning…" The Uchiha found himself smirking, even under the barrage of insults that had just been launched from the small girl.

"Hello." She responded in a much softer tone. He felt her hand on his own stomach and allowed Kari to pull herself closer to him. It was out of character for him to enjoy… like… cuddling… and stuff… but he was too tired and sore from the previous night not to do anything other than fall into her arms and hold her the same way.

"You know—"

Sasuke hushed her, "Don't say anything…" He murmured against her throat. She grumbled something unintelligible but stopped short when she felt something vibrating underneath the pillow. "My phone," he muttered, sighing and sitting up, taking it from her as she grabbed it and held it out for him. "Yeah?" He answered, realizing just how sleepy his tone must have sounded. His voice was completely hoarse from lack of use. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat.

"_Sasuke?"_

"Yes?"

"_You awake?"_

"No." Sasuke responded in a dull but exasperated tone. He knew that it was Suigetsu on the phone by the boy's voice and foolish questions.

"_Wake up then."_

"What is it, Suigetsu?"

"_Wanna tell me why I'm watchin' Sakura leave your house?"_

Sasuke paused, "I didn't know she was here, I've been with Kari all night." He replied slowly.

"Who is it?" Kari asked, also sitting up but holding the duvet over her body and holding it over her mouth and nose.

"_Dude, she literally just strolled past my car."_

"Why are you outside my house?" The Uchiha murmured in a confused voice, "Anyway, Sakura's not been with me, so don't sound so accusing."

Kari was giving him a serious glare right now. He shrugged at her. _"What about Itachi?"_

"Oh yeah, that's something I probably should have mentioned. They're seeing each other."

"_Seeing?"_

"Mhm. Essentially cheating on Leon." The Uchiha explained in a serious tone. But something else was bugging him now. What if there were paps outside – he would not be responsible for Sakura fucking anything else up involving the Uchiha's public appearance. And considering his past relationship with her and the fact that Sasuke and Itachi were both in relationships… this event could look very bad.

"Oh, ouch."

"I know."

"What if—?"

"You know nothing; don't respond to anyone if they try talking to you. Tell Karin and Juugo too. And _why _are you outside my house?"

A bout of laughter sounded from Suigetsu on the other line and then he sighed, _"I don't know at all; Karin sent me to fetch Kari."_

"Oh— oh, I know what you're talking about."

"_I don't, explain it to me?"_

"No, don't worry. Come in if you want. I'm going to shower."

"_Right."_

Sasuke ended the call and ran a hand through his hair. "We have a party to go to tonight…" He murmured to a glum-looking Kari, nuzzling her neck and kissing beneath her earlobe in an attempt to get her to cheer up. She seemed to have gathered that Sakura had been here last night.

"Do you think the media will make up more rumours about you and me?"

"Of course they will," Sasuke replied between kisses, "but we know the truth," and he kissed her nose, "so don't worry."

Kari pouted for less than a second, and then smiled at him, pulling her arms around his neck again and receiving his lips for a much longer and – dare he say it – sweet kiss. It wasn't like he was trying to turn her on – which he did a lot. He just wanted to let her know that he was sorry for all the complications caused by his lifestyle.

Sometimes, Sasuke really did hate his life. And he felt a tiny sense of regret for pulling Kari into it from something as cheap as trying to escape a group of girls after a PE lesson.

"So…" Kari drawled, a mischievous glint in her crazy blue eyes, "I was thinking… about that shower…"

"You're a good girlfriend." Sasuke replied instantly, not really giving a fuck about the lack of clothes he was wearing as he picked the smaller girl up and carried her giggling into the en-suite bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

* * *

Well, it was safe to say that after last night and this morning, I was never going to be able to walk properly again. Sasuke had _broken me_.

I had kissed him goodbye after being kidnapped by an impatient looking Suigetsu and sped to Karin's house. There, the redhead had prepared food for me and her and banished Suigetsu to go and fetch Juugo and sent them both to Sasuke's house.

I narrowed my eyes at her from across the table, "What's going on?"

"Nothing…" The redhead responded, giggling behind her toasted bagel.

"Sasuke mentioned a party tonight."

"Ah, did he? Did he say whose?"

I thought, "No…"

"Ehehe, well, you wanna go shopping? Ugh, I haven't been out with you in _forever_." She groaned. I grinned in response.

And so, Karin and I headed off to the mall, hunting for perfect outfits tonight. I kept in mind that Sasuke would be with me, probably wearing his skinnies and dark shirts, so it was probably wise to look for something… REALLY BRIGHT AND COLOURFUL AND EYE BLINDING.

Looking around the mall, I recognised a lot of teenagers from our school, girls with bags and shoes slung over their arms and chattering excitedly. I tried to get a clue of who's party it could have been, Karin wouldn't tell me, she just told me that I had to wear something cute and that if I wasn't wearing some sort of heel, she'd clue bricks to my feet.

I didn't really want bricks glued to my feet, so I kept my eyes open for something I could get away without wearing heels for. Besides, Sasuke hated when girls wore heels, he thought they were secret tomahawks designed by womankind to lop off the heads of anyone near enough who pissed them off. I agreed.

"Oh, Kari, look at this!" Karin suddenly squeaked from behind a rack, she seemed to have found hers. She was holding a bright pink dress which looked completely suffocating and totally tight. It had a black zip down the front and no straps. And it was so short. I died. I wish I had the confidence to pull of something like that. But it wouldn't have looked right on me, I wasn't tall and curvy like Karin was. She picked up a pair of heels that had apparently been designed to go with it: black and strappy and tall.

"Pretty," I said, "it'll look so good on you."

"Oh, I meant for you."

"You can't put me in a dress, Karin."

"I'VE PUT YOU IN MANY DRESSES BEFORE, KARISSA TENATAI. I will beat you into it if I have to."

I scanned the rack in desperation, my eyes slamming into a dark blue dress immediately. "No wait," I murmured, stepping towards it, examining its style.

It was, as I mentioned, dark blue, but with tiny white swallows placed around it and a bow of the same pattern and material tied around the side of it. I stroked it; it was made of some rough linen, but it was sleeveless, and the bottom of it didn't appear suffocatingly tight either. "Karin, I want this one," I said to my redheaded friend picking it out and holding it over me, almost as a shield against the pink thing that Karin had been thrusting in my direction. "Look at it, Sasuke will love it."

Karin folded the pink thing over her arm and stepped a little closer, taking a long look at the short dress. It was getting cold, but that didn't matter, Sasuke would throw his hoodie over me if I got cold anyway. "Oh, you have exquisite taste, Kari."

"I know," I giggled.

"You don't want to be a slut for _one _night?" She waved the pink material around again; I held on tightly to my blue dress.

"No, I love this one. Look, if it makes you happier, I'll wear heels with it."

"That's my girl!" Karin giggled, dragging me to the changing rooms with her. She apparently had decided to take the pink dress herself. She knew it would look good on her and that nobody else would dare wearing anything as neony and eye-catching.

The dress looked perfect on me, cute. And with a pair of white heels that Karin had managed to scare another girl away from, I was tall and cute. And terrified of breaking my ankle. Karin was, as usual, flaming hot in her pink attire and strappy black heels.

I shit you not, I would go lesbian for that girl.

"Well, now that our outfits are sorted, what say you? Subway, Starbuck's, Ichiraku's?"

"I'm starving and spent. McDonald's?" I suggested, peering into my purse and finding the tiniest amount left for food.

"Oh yeah! I haven't been there in forever..." Karin murmured with a nostalgic look in her eyes. I wondered if she was thinking of the first time that she, Sui, Sasuke, Juugo and I went into the town together. Once we reached the burger shop, I trailed in after Karin, smiling at the menu.

_So much junk food... yum..._

We ordered, not taking our time, and found a seat where we ravaged our meals. After a while, I decided that I should ask Karin how things were going for her. The poor woman had done nothing but run around and fix Sasuke and I whenever things got hard. It was probably worth letting her ramble if she wanted to.

"So, Karin," I said between a munch, "How are things with you and Sui?"

The redhead beamed. She seemed excited at the prospect of her own life being more important for once, "Oh, you know, we've been better, but that's just us, really, isn't it?" I nodded, "We have our good days and then we have our days where we just want to break plates over each other's heads, but, you know, we're good." She nodded, "We're good."

"You two are my favourites, I swear. You bicker like a married couple!" I giggled.

Karin raised a perfect, dark eyebrow, "Have you seen you and Sasuke?"

"Yeah, we-"

"You were at each other's throats the whole time throughout the tournament! Sui and I could see the whole thing - didn't you see us?"

"I didn't look at the audience," I admitted, "It was _dauntingly _huge."

Karin nodded in agreement, "I'll give you that; it was enormous, wasn't it?"

"Totally. And the cameras - I'm used to them, obviously," I added, rolling my eyes, "but the thought of them filming my every move..." I shuddered.

"Yeah; there was a fair amount of your faces on there whenever the rounds were changing - you and Sasuke."

"Oh no, seriously?" My tone was apalled. That was really embarrassing! Why why why why why would they put Sasuke and I up on the screen where everyone could see us? I mean, sure, Sasuke was the champion of the whole thing and he was Konoha's local celebrity... but like Karin had said: Sasuke and I had been at each other's necks all night. And not in the good way either.

I just hoped they hadn't picked any sound up. That would have been horriffic. Ugh, I could imagine the headlines now: _"SASUKE'S BABE'S NOT READY FOR THIS JELLY!"_ ...Or... Something...

"So what _was _up with you guys last night?" The redhead questioned behind a mouthful of burger.

I shrugged, "Jealousy and sexual frustration, I guess. Not to mention the atmosphere down in the ring is really violent."

"Ugh!" Karin groaned, "I can imagine! Testosterone everywhere!"

I nodded, "Yes! Yes, that's exactly what it was like!" I frowned, "And Sasuke was really tense; that Taki guy from the beach - he had to fight him."

At this, Karin's mouth formed a small 'o', "Ooh, juicy. Must have been a very tense wait for him, you'd have to let him off for being a jerk, then."

"Yeah, I thought about it on the ride home. It wasn't his fault, it was just that he was nervous or something." Karin froze at the word, "Wellnotnervous!" I said quickly, "...Just... Yeah, tension."

Satisfied with my replacement, the redhead nodded once and flopped back against her seat with a sigh. Then she froze again. She frowned, "Wait, jealousy?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'jealousy and sexual frustration' - why were you jealous? Have you seen the way that you and Sasuke look together?"

I shielded my face, feeling silly, "Gah, Karin! It was silly."

"No, bitch! I'mma lecture you until you get this!" She folded her arms onto the table and leant forward, "Sasuke Uchiha is a cold-hearted ice monster."

"Right." I nodded.

"And he doesn't believe in feelings."

I frowned. "Right..."

"Or, at least, he _didn't_, until he met this girl a couple of months ago." I smiled as Karin continued, "When he met this girl, he instantly trusted her. Now, let's not forget that for Sasuke to open up to _me_, it took two years at least. When Sasuke met this girl, he trusted her right away.

"Since one of his ex girlfriends supposedly betrayed his trust, Sasuke doesn't open up to _anybody_ anymore."

"I know, Karin! We sorted it-"

"Sasuke, through his own decision, decided to make this girl his companion so that she wouldn't leave his side and end up like the rest of the pathetic fangirls in his school."

"Why are you talking about us like that?" I giggled awkwardly at her serious and conspiritorial tone.

Karin ignored this, "And then one day, Sasuke realized that he really did like this girl. You _can't _get jealous with him, Kari, look at the pair of you; think about Sasuke's past and the time you've spent with him."

I allowed Karin's words to sink in. Surprisingly, she had outlined a lot of things I had overlooked in my moments of envy... I felt really idiotic, to be honest. I smiled at the redhead's hands as she tapped and played with her phone. "You're right," I murmured, "I won't be so thoughtless again."

A fry was flicked in my direction, "Oi, cheer up!"

"I'm fine!" I grinned, sitting up. I honestly was, I just hadn't thought much about Sasuke, I supposed.

Some lyrics rang in the back of my mind - annoyingly reinforcing Karin's point - _'And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed.'_

My inner person punched the members of Cute Is What We Aim For simultaneously and dusted her hands off.

Hmph.

"We saw Sakura stomping away." Karin added, giggling, "Did you tell her to shove it or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." I grinned, "It was more just that we were exchanging bitchy tones." I groaned loudly after a moment, "Ugh, Karin, I don't _understand_ other girls."

The readhead patted my head as it hit the table, "There, there," she sighed, "nobody else does; I wouldn't worry!" she chimed.

I explained to Karin how Sakura and Tenten had been really nice to me before the tournament began in the changing rooms and how we'd all gotten along on the bus, but I had no way of explaining how Sakura and I had suddenly just turned on each other again.

The redhead had shrugged, "All I know is, she broke her hand. So… you know, Karma."

I giggled, "I wouldn't talk about Karma so lightly if I were you, Karin."

"Karma and I are best friends; people piss me off, so Karma lets me get away with smacking them." Karin tilted her head and grinned, pushing her thick-rimmed glasses up her nose with an air of satisfaction. I smirked at her easy tone and shook my head.

"Crazy girl." I murmured.

* * *

It was almost seven and Karin and I had been lounging around doing nothing since we had gotten home from town. It was a nice change from the constant training and gym routines I'd been doing every day in preparation for the tournament. There was nothing better than Karin's smoothies after weeks of mal… smoothie nourishment.

NOTHING.

"Time to get ready, loser." Karin drawled, rolling backwards off the sofa and standing up casually.

My head flopped loosely backwards to stare at her, "I still don't even know whose party this is."

"Oh, it's just a guy's Kari, never mind the details! Everyone'll be there."

"Really?" I questioned, my eyes trailing into the distance as I tried to think.

"Yeah, it's like a late after-party for the tournament, he throws one every year!"

I blinked, "Who does?"

Karin wasn't paying attention, she was looking through her bags desperately in search of… "WHERE'S YOUR DRESS?"

I managed to lazily roll myself off the sofa. I was all for parties, but after the tournament and last night with Sasuke, and today's shopping, I was really worn out. I just wanted to _sleep_. "Karin, it's on your lap." I murmured, taking the navy coloured dress from said place and whipping into the bathroom down the hall from the living room.

I quickly got out of my clothes and into my dress, smiling at the way it looked in the full-length cabinet mirror. It was floaty, not restrictive and tight. It was really cute, and it looked so much better than in the shop. The hem of the dress stopped about mid-way down my thighs and I smiled as I twirled to myself. I wondered if Sasuke would like it; it seemed much more to his taste than most of the girly things I wore. Navy blue and the little white birds made it look cute, rather than as if I was looking for attention from other guys. I was sure he'd like it.

Karin was standing in the lounge flexing her legs in her impossibly tall heels and the bright pink dress she had decided for herself. "Kari, do something interesting to my hair." She pleaded.

I frowned at her tangle of red hair before dragging the girl into her bedroom and switching her set of curling tongs on. Finding first a red elastic band, I piled most of her hair atop her head in a glamorous bun and allowed the rest to hang freely. Next, I curled the free strands and the ends and somehow managed to get all of her bangs to one side and stay there with a grip pin.

"I actually look pretty. Kari, you are a miracle worker."

"I know." I grinned, pleased that Karin was actually satisfied.

She smirked at me before grabbing my head and straightening it until it swayed like a collective row of pins hanging in the wind and then curling the middle and ends lightly, so that they barely hung in cute little golden ringlets. I ignored the fact that my hair was likely to fall out the next day from all of the heat abuse and instead just cooed at the way it looked. It was really delicate-looking, but not overly fancy.

After this, we put on our makeup, just in the nick of time as Suigetsu arrived to fetch us. We left Karin's living room in… a bit of a state… but that was okay since we'd be coming back later this evening.

I texted my mom to let her know that I wasn't going to be back again tonight; I did feel bad though. I hadn't seen her yet and she would be dying to talk about the tournament. So would my dad. Not sure about my sister, though. But then again, it was kind of rare for her to ever talk to me when we were at home.

"I'm here to pick up Karin and Kari," Sui grinned, pulling Karin into a hug by her waist and kissing her suavely, "who are you two lovely ladies?"

"Oh, you know, just passers-by." Karin returned in a joking voice.

Sui looked around in mock secrecy, "Well, we'd better get going before my girlfriend sees us." He grinned and then kissed Karin's head again, bundling her into the car.

He was wearing his regular light grey skinny jeans and a purple and black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, but he looked clean and certainly smelt nice as we all flopped into the car and drove off.

I loved the way that boys made such an effort for parties when their girlfriends were going to be with them. They always looked so sharp, especially Suigetsu – he dressed completely casually all the time, but he never failed to impress for parties.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach – I always got them before parties, even though I went to so many more these days – and smiled to myself.

"Sui, Karin won't tell me, whose party is it?" I asked loudly, "And where's Sasuke? Sasuke always rides with—" I noticed them exchange that grin of theirs in the mirror and paused, "oh." The two of them cracked up. I planted my face in my hands. I was such a fool. Of _course _it was Sasuke's party; he would have been with us all day if it wasn't. "Not funny, you guys."

"Oh, Kari, you're hilariously slow," Karin joked between giggles.

"Didn't Sasuke mention it to you earlier?" Sui asked curiously.

I shook my head, "Of course not; the three of you were probably all in on it together."

Karin laughed, "We actually weren't!"

"I hate you both," I wailed, "you're so mean."

"We love you too~" The pair of them sung in unison as we turned into the drive to the Uchiha's manor.

I managed to pull myself out of my embarrassed huff by the time we stopped. There were already large numbers of parked cars on the gravel from the front of the house. Sui drove straight past them and stopped close to the house. The three of us got out and I somehow managed to stay upright in my heels until a huge force slammed into me and lifted me off the ground.

"OH DEAR GOD WHAT ARE YOU GET IT OFF KARIN WHAT IS IT HELP ME." I cried hysterically.

Juugo's deep chuckle sounded against my ear and he slowly put me down after a crushing hug.

"Juugo!" I grinned returning the hug once I was sure that my lungs were not, you know, flat.

"Kari," He smiled gently before greeting Karin and Sui. I felt like it had been forever since I'd had a hug off of Juugo, even though he'd been reassuring me just yesterday before I left school for the tournament. The big lug was loveable though… when he wasn't twitchy.

"Let's go in, already!" Karin whined impatiently, linking arms with me and pushing past a group of teenagers making their way inside the house. A few of them scowled, but when Sasuke appeared out of the door, they smiled delightfully. _Lawl_.

"I thought I heard your loud mouth." Sasuke commented dryly to the redhead, tugging on one of her red curls.

"Hands off the merchandise…" Karin responded, batting his wrist away and giving him a smile as her greeting. He aimed a thumb in the direction behind him, basically telling her to get lost. Karin dragged Sui, who in turn (somehow) managed to drag Juugo away.

I grinned up at him as he took my hand and pulled me through the house and out the back door, into the grand yard outside. I held my hands out, waving them both (what the hell, Kari) and telling him, "I had no idea you were having a party. You, Karin, and Sui conspired against me. I looked like such a goon in the car!"

Sasuke chuckled as the two of us walked together down a set of concrete steps and neared the pool where some girls and boys were actually swimming, despite the fact that the weather was getting colder. "I do it every year," He drawled.

"Well, I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do." And then he gave me an actual smile; it was only small but he flashed it at me with eye contact. "I wanted to talk to you before you started drinking in case you got weird."

"I'm not a weird drunk!" I protested.

Sasuke held a hand up. I reached up and slipped my fingers between his and then allowed our hands to drop to their normal level. I felt his other hand grab my free one. Aw cute now we looked really cute aw cuteness. "You know what I meant."

"Okay, Sasuke," I responded in a composed tone, "I know now that you think I'm a mental case when I'm experimenting with alcoholic substances."

"Stop _it_…" The Uchiha whined in an uncharacteristically childish tone, "You're ruining itttt."

"SORRY!" I cried, "Okay okay serious face."

"Not that serious, oh my goodness, you look as if I've just told you I've killed someone."

"ARE YOU NEVER SATISFIED SASUKE MFFUFHA—" I was cut off in mid rant as Sasuke kissed me and then laughed against my ear.

"I own you." He murmured as I shivered.

"You're _mean_." I whined.

"Anyway. Kari," The dark haired boy caught my eyes seriously. I stared back. For the longest moment, we were just stood there staring at each other. The silence got to me and I began grinning, unable to control it, Sasuke cracked up, letting me go and turning around to compose himself.

"What?" I cried as he turned back, the backs of his knuckles pressed against his lips.

"Okay, okay, okay," He breathed again, seeming totally okay except for a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth. For a second, our eyes met again and we just fell into each other in a giggling/chuckling heap.

"We're not very good at being serious, are we?" I laughed.

Sasuke shook his head with another deep chuckled. "I used to be," He sighed and then held me at arms-length. He took my hands again and murmured, "Kari, you know I love you, don't you?"

I was surprised – was this what he'd been wanting to say? I nodded once, smiling – but not laughing.

"I thought…" He said slowly, "…That I couldn't feel this sort of stuff. But for the last few months, you and me – we've been through everything."

"That's right," I replied softly.

"It only really hit me this morning. You were right beside me through a hell of a lot of stuff. Tough times. And I'm really, sincerely thankful for that."

"Aw, Sasuke, don't give me a speech, I'll get all emotional~~" I quailed, feeling a lump in my throat. The dark haired boy smiled and shook his head, silently telling me to shush.

"Anyway, so this morning, I thought, I don't actually want you to stop doing that stuff for me – looking after me and just being there, I mean – I don't want you stop doing that. I don't want you to leave me, ever."

I pressed my lips together staring at him. This was so perfect; it was so utterly magical. The way he made me feel… it was unreal. I'd never felt so completely happy before. I could actually feel my whole world…

"So I'm breaking up with you."

…Shattering.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Guys I was going to complete the story in this chapter but then I decided I didn't want to finish it yet and so I've added this MAJOR TWIST fuck fuck fuck don't be mad holy shit.**

**Thank you, as always, for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-ill0gical. **


	49. Chapter 49

**FORTY-NINE  
- Vodka -**

"You're… what?" I murmured breathlessly, looking right into his black, black eyes – but they gave nothing away other than a shred of genuine sympathy. He was serious. "Why?"

For a long moment, Sasuke didn't say anything. He cast his eyes downward before he spoke. I looked down too and noticed that our hands were still joined, our fingers interlinked, "I have to." He replied gently, his voice even lower than usual.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed, suddenly feeling a jet of blunt rage rush through me, "Sasuke, you can't just break up with me and not even give me a reason." I glanced back down, "And let me go, will you?" I demanded, tugging my hands from his grip.

Sasuke didn't let go. He held onto my fingertips, "Wait," He breathed. For a moment, I froze. His voice was between a murmur and a whisper, and it was breathless. That knocked the air from my lungs – when Sasuke was weak, I always fell apart. "Just let me explain."

I waited for him to, but when he didn't speak, I pulled my hands from his and turned to walk away, "I'm so gone…" I muttered.

I felt him reach for and grab my wrist as I passed him to get around the pool. He'd stopped me so that now we were standing next to each other instead of facing one another. I tensed my jaw and held back the angry tears that were waiting to escape my eyes. I knew I couldn't make a scene here, everyone would find out what was going on and there'd be rumours for months, but I could barely hold back anything; my words and tears included.

"You're leaving anyway, right?" He murmured with difficulty; it was like he was trying to keep his tone soft and sympathetic, but somewhere, something like grief was leaking in, cutting him up inside.

I blinked, "What?"

"Your dad's work... his job's almost finished here." Sasuke nudged.

Something suddenly flashed in my memory; my dad had told me something… "That's—" I began.

Sasuke cut me off, "So… it'd be better if we… before you had to go because that way we won't— we won't get hurt so much." His voice was really choked. I didn't know whether to hug him or knock him out. _Oh Sasuke…_ I felt so horrible. This must have been just as hard on him as it was on me. But the shock that the whole thing had given me quickly melted my sympathy and replaced it with a terrible, smouldering rage.

I placed one of my hands on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. This managed to actually bring him to look me in the eye. He was now looking _so _conflicted, _so so so _sore and confused. Softly, but still with an aggressive edge, I muttered, "Why the hell are you doing this to us here? Why are you even doing this?"

"I didn't want to!" Sasuke replied, sounding for a moment, desperate and childish. I frowned. He seemed to notice too and put his hand over mine where it had settled on his collarbone, "I still don't want to, Kari." He murmured, rubbing the side of my hand with his thumb, "It's just that I realized that I… can't always be depending on you to pick me up whenever I fall. It's like a pain killer, the more you depend on someone the harder it becomes for you to take the pain by yourself. I can't afford to be like that." He paused, "Especially not with my lifestyle..." He added. My eyes shot immediately to the location on his arm that, two months ago in Yuki, he had been shot.

I knew that that wasn't the kind of pain he meant; I knew he meant that with the constant rumours being spread about us, one of them was sure to damage the two of us. I knew he meant that with the way he was out partying so often, something horrible could happen at any moment that would put our relationship in jeopardy. I knew that Sasuke hated being looked after; he dealt with his emotions on his own, solo. But with my emotions running so high at the moment, I didn't give it much thought.

"What are you saying? You're breaking up with me because you hate the way I look out for you?" I replied loudly. Sasuke didn't even look phased, despite a pair of girls beside the pool glancing in our direction. I didn't think he cared. Maybe he wanted them to know. Maybe he wanted to get rid of me so he could go fuck some other bitch. "Sasuke, don't you know? I count on you just as much— maybe even more." I said desperately, feeling tears stinging my eyes once again.

"Look, I'm sorry." He paused, closing his eyes as if to focus his thoughts, "You'll understand that this is for the best later on." I snatched my hand away again from his shoulder, he breathed my name in that heart-breaking voice of his as if to try to stop me from being pissed off.

"Oh, what? In _four years_? Didn't I tell you that my father was given an extension?" I shot back furiously.

Sasuke was silent. He seemed stunned, as if this was new information to him. Anger welled up inside of me to the point where I couldn't stand to be near him anymore. How could he throw everything away over something he didn't even understand? Surely he wasn't that _dim-witted_. Surely he had more of a heart than to just toss me away because of my parent's job.

"Maybe," I said quietly, my voice was now shaking uncontrollably, "maybe if you had let me get a word in edgeways," I breathed for a second, "you might have known that. Maybe, if you'd given me a chance to speak instead of being so damn dramatic, you might have found out. But now I can see just how important I really am to you. Whatever, Sasuke." And then I was gone. I was marching (surprisingly dignified considering the heels on my feet) past the girls and the boys all laughing and flirting by the pool and glaring straight ahead, only slowing as I walked up the stone steps and into the house.

At first, I thought I'd look for Karin so we could go home and I could eat her entire fridge and cry, but then something else caught my eye. A pathetically drunken girl was already vomiting into Mikoto's (well, it _had_ once been hers) spotless sink, holding at her side a bottle of Smirnoff.

"Don't be a dick." I said to her as she retched, taking the bottle from her and disappearing into the crowd before she realized.

I wasn't much of a drinker, but I felt _so _shit right then. I just walked aimlessly around the house, slowly draining the small portion of vodka that was left in the bottle, quickly losing all of my senses.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

He had assumed that Kari had gone home until he came across Suigetsu and Karin together… that was odd. Kari wouldn't have left the house without one of them. Juugo was nowhere to be seen, despite his size – but Kari wouldn't have been with him because Temari was still here.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, what did he care? She could do what she wanted now. There wasn't any way he could control her anyway. She was too mad. Besides, she was very independent, she could take care of herself… and she was smart. If one of these pricks had gone anywhere near her whilst she was in such a terrible mood, Sasuke was sure that she would have kicked one of them in the face.

Yup.

To be honest, he just wanted to sleep. He was tired and his head hurt and his eyes were horribly dry from smoking something he really shouldn't have been smoking. His buzz had died – not that it had really gotten high at all. Sasuke looked behind him at the party guests, hoping that they wouldn't destroy his house.

Hopefully none of them would.

If they did, Karin would throw her heels at them anyway. She had a dead-on accurate aim. He knew better than anyone. ~Inner cringe~

The Uchiha walked heavily up the carpeted steps, his mood down. His chest felt really sore… and Sasuke knew it didn't have anything to do with drug or alcohol consumption. Guiltily, he knew it was because his other half was hurting. And he was hurting.

But Sasuke knew that he wouldn't be able to handle her leaving him and the two of them having to say goodbye. Like You Me At Six always said, "_it'd be safer to hate her than love 'em and lose 'em."_

Except that it was the other way around. It would be safer for her to hate him, that way he could return the coldness and when she left, he wouldn't feel a thing. But that didn't matter now, because she wasn't leaving. Not for a long time. She was going to be here until she turned twenty – and at eighteen she'd be allowed to do whatever she wanted anyway. She would have – assuming they had lasted that long – stayed with him anyway.

Oh, god… why didn't he _think_? Why didn't he consider anything like that? Kari's father might have had other jobs in the city anyway. Damn. Now she'd just hate him for her remaining four years in Konoha.

…But she could never _really _hate him. Sasuke knew this. He knew he could never hate her either – or be cold with her. They had gotten too close; there wasn't any space for hatred between them. There were too many memories, laughs, smiles, hugs, kisses, touches… his plan wouldn't have worked anyway. Why hadn't he _thought_ about these things?

He knew that he was in love with her a long time ago. He knew that ever since the trip to Suna that Kari had been in love with him. Sasuke hated himself for forcing her to be closer to him; the whole fake relationship thing – what an _idiotic_ idea. Like, friends with benefits can't be friends with benefits without growing feelings for each other, what had made him think that he and Kari couldn't pretend to like each other without actually liking each other? Fuck…

…He'd expected her to fall for him; it was nature. In all seriousness, almost every girl he'd ever met and befriended had soon fallen for him, so of course he had expected her to like him. But Sasuke had never expected to like Kari back – especially not so deeply.

And… he never expected he'd ever tell a girl he loved them. He'd sworn against it after Sakura's "betrayal" on the Uchiha family… but Kari was so unlike Sakura. She was so different. So funny and odd, she amused him beyond boundaries; she was comfortable around him – she played games with him, watched movies with him even if they weren't her favourite kinds. She made him feel something he hadn't really ever felt before. She had made him trust her. She wasn't something he should have let go. He knew it. He'd fucked up.

Regret filled his entire body; his fingers felt numb – his whole being felt numb. He had to pause before pushing his bedroom door open to squeeze his eyes shut and try to rid his body of the cold feeling that had suddenly coated his lean form like a cold sweat. He knew, of course, that this was something like heartbreak. He had felt it before, but only once – the day his mother had died. Once the overwhelming sensation had left him, he almost fell forward and into the welcoming, cool darkness of his room.

But suddenly, Sasuke stopped. He had made it to his bed, but there was already someone in it. Curled up in a tiny ball and with her eyes shut, Kari had managed to find her way all the way up here. Sasuke touched her hand, waiting for a response if she was awake or at least a twitch if she was asleep, but nothing came.

Concerned, he flicked the bedside lamp on and touched her hand again, picking its dead weight up and letting it flop with a thud back down onto the mattress. Her face was horribly pale, except for where her makeup had been smudged all around her eyes; she actually had two black circles from where she'd clearly rubbed them.

Sasuke's eyes caught onto something that made his breathing halt for a second. An empty bottle of Smirnoff vodka was tucked against her chest – it was a small one, but how much of that could she have had? Kari was _not _a good drinker. She hated vodka; she thought it was disgusting and murderous. Sasuke sensed that something here was horribly wrong.

"Kari," He said loudly, crawling over her to sit against the head of the bed, sliding an arm around her abdomen and pulling her up, "Kari_ sit up_."

Her eyes opened blearily and she just stared ahead, zombie-like. Her head lulled forwards so that her chin sat on her chest. At once, the Uchiha ran his fingers through the front of her hair, gathering it into a fist and pulling it back roughly so that her head was at least at a height she could breathe from. "Sorry, babe," He said quietly against her ear. "It's me; it's Sasuke, understand? I'm going to take care of you." And then louder, "Cough for me. _Cough_."

Kari did cough, but only weakly and only once.

"Good girl," Sasuke encouraged gently, even though his voice was loud and superior, "cough again."

She coughed, a small amount of saliva dripping from her lips.

"Kari, you need to keep doing that. Keep coughing. Good. Again." Sasuke shook his head to himself. Great, now he had a paralytic girl in his care. He swiped the back of his thumb across her chin to get rid of the fluid there and squeezed the shoulder he was holding to support her beside him whilst still holding tightly onto her hair. "You're so irresponsible – _why _would you do this to yourself?" He murmured –more to himself than anyone else, since Kari couldn't exactly reply in her state. He kissed the space behind her ear whilst whispering a hundred things he wished he'd said earlier.

"I didn't know what else to do." He breathed, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Kari. I was stupid; I didn't think about _anything_. I didn't _want _to think about anything… I thought I could just get it over with and everything would be normal again but… we never really were normal, were we? I didn't ever think about all that stuff from the past, or much at all about the future – only you leaving. I was selfish." The Uchiha realized that he was voicing all of his thoughts. He knew that she'd never remember, but it felt kind of… nice to have all of those things rushing from his chest.

He held her chin with his other hand and, this time, more gently, he ran his fingers through her hair creating something like a ponytail from her top, choppily cut layers. This way he could hold her head up without ripping anymore hairs from her skull. He pulled her a little bit closer to him, so that his arm wasn't supporting her entirely anymore and she was leaning more against his side. Sasuke was just kind of praying that she wouldn't throw up on him.

After a while, Kari went silent, her efforts at coughing had become completely nulled. "Oi, keep that up, Kari," He urged. But then he felt her tense beside him and closed his eyes, silently cringing as she vomited into her lap. That was a shame. It was such a pretty dress… she must have chosen it with him in mind; Kari loved to wear much more colourful things. He noticed the navy blue matching his own stylish dress-shirt and the white birds. "Spit it out." He commanded, shaking her a bit, "SPIT, Kari."

Kari's eyes had shut again. Sasuke groaned, "Shit…" The fact that he was stoned really wasn't helping the fact that he had to hold the dead weight of this girl's entire body just from her skull. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and phoned for the emergency services.

"_Konoha Emergencies, which service do you require?"_ A voice questioned.

"I need an ambulance." Sasuke replied.

"_Putting you through now." _

"Thank you. "

"_Konoha Ambulance service, what's the situation?"_

"A sixteen year old girl; five-foot-one; she's gotten paralytic." The Uchiha stated in a bored tone.

"_Where are you honey?"_

"The Uchiha Manor in Konoha's private district. There's a house party currently taking place, you know what to expect."

"_What's the girl's name?" _

"Kari Tenatai, she's my girlf…riend."The world rolled from his lips slowly until it was too late to take it back.

"_Can you tell me how you found her, please?" _

"We had an… an argument and got separated. I thought she went to find one of our friends and just leave. I don't know what happened but she isn't much of a drinker and beforehand she wasn't drinking at all. She's obviously gotten her hands on something, but I've never known her to drink anything hard. She's tiny as well, so… anyway, I came upstairs and I found her passed out on my bed. I had her responding slightly, but now she's totally out of it."

"_Alright, we have someone en-route. Can I ask your details please?"_

"Go ahead."

"_What's your name?"_

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"_Ah, yes."_ The voice said familiarly, Sasuke rolled his eyes, _"And so it's your house, yes?"_

"Correct."

"_Thank you. Now, can you get Kari into the recovery position on her left side for me, Sasuke? Make sure there's nothing restricting her air passages and then check her breathing and make sure she has a steady pulse for me."_

"Right."

Sasuke put his phone on loudspeaker and placed it out of the way. He picked Kari up quite easily despite his sore arm and lazy movements from the drugs he'd taken and put her down on her left side, putting her into the recovery position and kissing the side of her head as he brushed her hair out of her face. He checked that she was breathing normally and told the woman on the phone, "Her breathing's kind of shallow."

"_Right, and her pulse?"_

Impatiently, Sasuke glanced out of his window hoping for a sign of the blue lights, "Normal, I'd say."

"_Okay, well, hold on. The ambulance is almost there for you." _

"Thank you. Just tell them to go straight up to the third floor."

"_Alright."_

Although Sasuke's parties were infamous, there was a reason they only happened once a year and this was it: someone always ended up in hospital. He felt a horrible sense of something settle in his stomach as he looked at the small girl. To think that the two of them had been lying in this bed only hours earlier and nothing had been able to affect them in the slightest.

"You idiot." Sasuke whispered to her, even though he knew that it was his fault. He knew that it was his fault for making her cry; his fault for making her want to put herself in such a terrible state… all his fault. Sasuke ran his finger across his bottom lip to prevent himself from biting it as he stroked the little girl's hair, his eyes tracing the visible tear tracks on her cheeks marked by her makeup. _All his fault._

* * *

**These two… break my heart into tiny tiny pieces and make me want to live inside my own story so I can watch it all happen. Hashtagcryingface.**

**Your reviews… omg I laughed so much. I mean I was in hysterics, your reactions were just first class, all like: What… the… fuck… omfg. I love you so much, all of you who review. You never fail to bring out this crying-smile-laughing thing in me.**

**Also. This chapter is similar to something that happened a few weeks ago at a house party. I was put in Sasuke's position and had to look after this tiny, tiny girl who'd gotten shitfaced and paralytic. We had to send her to hospital in the end. Jeez. This is why you don't drink vodka if you don't drink often, okie? I do not endorse a night of enduring your stomach being pumped. o.e**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it being somewhat depressing… expect a conclusion in the next chapter, it being the big fiftieth! Ah, I can't believe it's almost been a year.**

**Thanks again for reading and please review!**

**-ill0gical.**


	50. Chapter 50

**NOTE: I HAVE TO DO THIS. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AHHTSACTI!**

* * *

**FIFTY  
****- Sasuke and Kari -**

**Sasuke's POV.**

When the paramedics arrived, Sasuke explained what he had on the phone. "We'll have her right as rain soon enough, kiddo. Don't worry."

Sasuke, graciously ignoring the fact that he'd just been called 'kiddo' stood up, "I'm going with her. I'm not going to let her go on her own." He said defensively. The words '_ever again_' were murmured silently in his mind.

"That's okay," The man who hadn't called him 'kiddo' said, "come along – what about your party, though?"

"My friends will handle it." Sasuke told them, picking his hoodie off the back of his door and flinging it over his shoulder as he followed the paramedics out.

* * *

Sasuke stayed with her the whole night. He didn't leave her side for a moment. She was put in a ward after having all of the poisonous vodka pumped out of her system and Sasuke refused to leave, pointing out that he was Sasuke Uchiha and that he could do whatever he wanted. Usually, he wouldn't have said that, but he was determined not to be kicked out.

He'd been in Kari's state before, once, long ago, when drinking was the shit. Not to mention that he felt fully responsible for her having put herself in such an awful situation.

It was three in the morning when Sasuke fell asleep, his head on top of his arms and his face facing her. One of his hands was holding hers and stroking her thumb as he did whenever they were in their most serene moods where they didn't feel like joking with each other; the moods where they just wanted to lie beside each other and stare.

* * *

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was the scent of disinfectant, and then more disinfectant and then Sasuke. I opened my eyes only a millimetre before shutting them as a horrible amount of light caused my eyes to burn and a wave of nausea to wash over me. I turned and took a deep breath before opening them again. I noticed that this most certainly wasn't Sasuke's bedroom. Nor was it Karin's. It was, of course, a stupidly lit hospital room. I glanced down, feeling something that wasn't my leg against my leg and almost gasped at the sight.

It was Sasuke… after breaking up with me last night, the last thing I expected was for him to be waiting with me in the hospital. _Crap_, I must have made a total idiot out of myself. My head was thudding horribly so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath again, trying to remember the events of the night before, but failing.

It was a total wash. I couldn't remember anything after I started drinking… at least now I knew why I hated vodka.

I realized that my hand was in the palm of Sasuke's and I pulled it gently from his grasp before kneeing him in the back of the head, roughly, "Wake up." I muttered darkly.

"Now, now, don't be so nasty. This boy was up all night with you." A nurse said as she appeared in the doorway. I smiled at her awkwardly, mouthing an apology to Sasuke in the hope that he would feel it. Or something like that. "Is he your boyfriend?" She asked as she recorded some stuff onto a clipboard.

I glanced at Sasuke, my chest hurting at his words last night, '_So I'm breaking up with you._' "Well…"

"Of course he is, the whole of Konoha knows. Sorry, silly question."

I laughed shyly, "Yeah…" If she didn't know, then maybe word hadn't got out yet – maybe the word didn't need to get out if he was here in the hospital. Maybe he'd made us seem even closer… I stopped that thought in its tracks. Of course not. Sasuke had broken up with me. I had gotten fucked up.

I honestly hadn't intended to. I just had the vodka so I tried some with some coke and after a couple of those things, it started to get weird. And then some boy tried to flirt with me so I ran away and downed the rest of the drink –

_Shit_. I downed the rest of it in Sasuke's room. Wow, he probably thought I was some sad, desperate loser: his _ex-girlfriend_ passing out in his bed. Grim.

"Poor guy. He was so worried." At this, I squeezed his hand, silently demanding he wake up so that I could find out what had happened. He squeezed back in response and ran his thumb across my finger.

_THAT BASTARD_. He was awake!

"Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Incredibly hungover." I drawled, "Uh… is there any chance I could get a glass of water or something, please?" I asked. The nurse smiled and nodded to my side where a plastic cup was already filled. I took it quickly, drinking it like some nutrient-starved desert animal.

"I'll be back in about half an hour. Try to relax, and don't get up."

"Why?"

"You don't want to find out how much of you that thing covers." The nurse chuckled, pointing her pen in the direction of my green… hospital dress thing. Whatever they're called. Oh fuck, no way was this one of those ones from TV. Without the… the back… the butt cover… I didn't even want to know.

The door closed and Sasuke snorted, pulling his head up and chuckling at me. I giggled back shyly, not really sure what I should do. "It isn't funny, Sasuke, it's really embarrassing."

"Your own fault for getting so _fucked_." He scolded, "I can't believe you did that to yourself. For a start, you don't even _drink_ vodka –" I cringed horribly at the thought and Sasuke got to his feet so that he could hold his hand gently over my eyes.

"Uh… what are you doing?" I questioned bluntly.

"Don't look at the light." He commanded. I closed my eyes and felt Sasuke remove his hand.

I felt him place a hand on the other side of my body farthest away from him on the mattress and heard his felt his fingertips brushing my hair behind my ear. He kissed the top of my head and then pressed his forehead against mine, "Kari I'm so sorry," He whispered, "I'm sorry for letting you get like that, sorry for hurting you—"

"Stop it, Sasuke," I murmured, putting my hands on his chest and weakly pushing him back. He didn't budge.

"No, hear me out." He murmured, rubbing his nose against mine (Sasuke Uchiha is the Eskimo Kiss pro). "I thought that last night, if I broke up with you, it wouldn't be so bad when you left but I didn't even think about how you'd feel. I wanted to take it back when you walked away, but I didn't. I didn't want to let go of you. Not really. And I shouldn't have… because maybe that way, this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry, Kari."

I opened my bright eyes to meet his dark ones, I brought my forefinger up and pressed it against his lips before he could open his mouth again, "You're such an idiot, Sasuke. I _told _you, my dad's been given a four year extension. You're stuck with me."

At this, I felt Sasuke tense slightly. He paused before straightening up and tilting his head thoughtfully towards the ceiling. "Yeah… I remember."

"Yeah, so, nice one on dumping me~" I sang jokingly, through my dry throat. Sasuke looked appalled. I shook my head. "Don't look at me like that, don't make me feel bad. I'm actually really angry at you."

Sasuke stared.

"Like, I can't believe you wouldn't make the effort to be with me even if we were miles away. Look at Juugo and Temari. They're at least a day's drive from each other but they see each other every weekend."

"I know," The Uchiha murmured, "I didn't consider things like that; like I said, I didn't even consider how you would feel if we broke up now. I was only thinking about one specific moment in time."

"That's obvious." I sighed, looking sadly into my empty cup of water. A sudden rush of emotion filled me. "I'm sorry, but I really don't have the mental energy to stop myself so if I start crying I'm sorry." I choked, giggling to cover up the fact that my eyes were already watering. This was the worst part of being in hospital. I always got really hysterical.

Sasuke flashed that same soft smile from yesterday, "No problem."

And then I really was crying. I couldn't believe how normal we were being with each other - had we even broken up? Sasuke certainly wasn't acting like it. I held my hands over my face and sobbed quite pathetically whilst Sasuke moved back around into his chair. He curled his leanly muscled arms around my small figure and pressed my head into his chest. "Hey," He cooed (Yeah, I know, I didn't think it was possible either),"don't cry emo kid."

"YOU ALREADY SAID NO PROBLEM AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT I CAN'T HELP CRYING."

"Emotionally unstable girl." He teased whilst he stroked the back of my head.

"Says the boy with the hair like a parakeet that doesn't even _have _emotions." I sniffed.

"Getting quite personal, there, _Kar-i-ssa_." The Uchiha drawled.

"Maybe I am, _Sa-su-ke_." I shot back. I was surprised at how normal we were being. This was just like us when we were together. It was as if we had never even broken up at all. I buried my head even further into his chest, locking my arms around his waist and tried to stop the sobs that came from my lips. He stood quietly hushing me and stroking the top of my head for a long time while I just clung onto his dark blue shirt.

The nurse from earlier returned with my dress and heels in a pile. "We had your dress cleaned – ah, are you feeling better, Kari? Not kicking your boyfriend in the head anymore?"

"He's not—"

"Yeah, I think I've got brain damage or something. Gosh, Kari, have you never heard of restraining yourself?"

"Oh shut up." I sighed, punching him weakly in the stomach (and then stroking it and apologizing). "Oh, you cleaned my dress?"

"It was… messy." The nurse nodded with a grimace before handing it to me and detaching Sasuke from me and dragging him to the side of the room, pulling the grey curtain around my bed. "You'll be allowed to leave as soon as you sign out. I thought you might like to change first."

"Ah… yes…" I nodded. I got up and out of the bed – and then I screamed, "HOLD ON WHERE ARE MY—"

"They're with the dress."

"Oh."

I heard Sasuke snort. Hmph, well, one day, when he's in hospital, maybe I'll take his underwear and leave him to wonder where it is before putting a floaty dress on. That ass… I quickly put everything on, frowning at the small heels and sliding them on, fixing the straps. It's a wonder I didn't break my ankle last night. I swirled some more water in my mouth before spitting it out and somehow combed my hair horribly with my fingers.

I stepped out from the curtains and spun on the spot with a "ta-daa~" Sasuke caught the tips of my fingers as I twirled so that I looked like a little ballerina and the nurse chuckled kindly.

"Just sign here, and then at the front desk, you need to sign out." She tapped the clipboard with a biro. I scribbled my initials and gave her my thanks, as did Sasuke and he took my hand as we left.

His hair was slightly dishevelled and he looked as though he'd had a rough night. Bless him, he actually came with me to the hospital and missed his own party because I was an irresponsible teen. It was that, or I'd puked on his bed and he was mad and was secretly plotting to kill me. I hoped it wasn't the latter.

A few people recognized us as we left the hospital; I hoped the whole of Konoha didn't already know of my record as the Featherweight Champion of Drinking. We walked to into town, which wasn't too far from the hospital, and Sasuke took me straight to Starbuck's. The sight of the food caused my stomach to cry out in desperation and need, and so Sasuke bought me a regular cappuccino, as well as one for himself, and cheese toasties for both of us.

"I swear." Sasuke murmured as he watched me devour my toastie in amazement, "You could eat for Konoha."

"I like food, okay." I said once I'd made room to talk.

"I'm amazed you aren't throwing up." I looked up and pulled a face at him before continuing to destroy the food between my hands. "Oh, and you're so ladylike too." Sasuke added, a dark eyebrow raised at my manners, "I love that. You're a real classy chick."

At this, I shot him an appalled look before swallowing. "My stomach has been cleared of all nutrients." I told him, "Don't be _cruel_, you know I actually _am _classy, Sasuke! Don't make me sound like a creature."

The Uchiha chuckled before scooping a bit of the foam from his cappuccino and putting it on the tip of my nose. I stared blankly at him and he smirked at the use of my nose for his own entertainment. I continued to stare, rather un-amused. But then Sasuke moved, lightning fast, leaning forward and licking the foam from me. I squealed and hid my face.

"Gah! Sasuke I'm nauseous and if I throw up I'm blaming it on your face."

"Oh, hush little girl."

"_Forrrk yeeeew_." I responded in a high pitched voice.

"Well, that was rude." He responded easily.

It was just like our first dates – we used to have so many laughs just by making fun of each other and doing all these silly, childish things. We'd grown up a bit, but not much. I smiled happily at him.

"Hey, thanks for staying with me." I said, not caring how cheesy it may have sounded.

Sasuke just nodded, "I had to. You were in my bed. I would have found you and stayed with you either way."

I blinked, the smile not disappearing from my face. I was so, so happy at how he had said that. He might have tried to cover it up with an excuse but UM HE LOVED ME FOR SURE. "You would have?"

"Of course."

"Were you… _worried about me_?" I winked, my hands clasped together over my chest.

"Che, don't be an idiot, I knew you'd be fine."

"Oh? That's not what the nurse told me, Sasu-cakes. She told me you were _really _worried." I teased. "Widduw muwfinnn."

"I'll get you a muffin. And put it in your mouth. And then I'll choke you to death."

"SO ANYWAYS YEAH THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL AND THE COFFEE." I paused, "But thanks, Sasuke. I owe you one."

"Hn, like I said, don't worry about anything. I just know I'm not letting you storm off on your own ever again. You're a danger to yourself and society and nice clothes." He nodded in the direction of my dress, "Violating those poor birds the way you did last night…"

"Oh no…" My eyes grew, "I'm sorry little birdies! I didn't mean to puke on you oh my gosh are you alright?"

"…That's a completely disgusting word." Sasuke muttered, a hand over his eyes. "And the birds can't hear you, you mad woman."

"What, _puke_?"

"Ew, yes."

"Oh, sorry!" I giggled. I took in his tired appearance and felt the familiar pang that I always got whenever Sasuke looked less like he was about to kill everyone, "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I'm fine." He looked up and shot me a tiny grin to prove it. "My eyes just feel sort of dry."

"Oh, how come?" I questioned, a narrow, brunette brow raised.

"Just something from last night." He shook his head, "It's nothing; shall we get you home?"

"I don't know, Lord Sasuke, SHALL we?"

"Don't take the piss out of how I speak."

"I love— to do it." Both of us laughed awkwardly to cover my false start. That had always been my usual response whenever he got annoyed with me playing with him. 'I love you'. Now it was a taboo for awkwardness.

Sasuke had broken up with me last night, we both knew that, as far as we were concerned, we both knew that it was over… but now he knew that my dad didn't have to go and work, and we were being so casual with each other – behaving the way we did every other day when we were together – it felt as though nothing had changed. I didn't know how to process any of this. What were we now?

* * *

Later, Sasuke walked me home. I was cold in my short, sleeveless dress but Sasuke through his grey-black hoodie over my shoulders. I was amazed at how perfectly it fitted him but looked so huge on me, falling past even the hem of my bird dress. Sasuke flipped the hood over my head with a comment about Gollum and so I flipped it back off, no longer feeling cute.

As we approached my house, we recognized the usual gaggle of cameras and journalists.

"You do not have my permission to film us," Sasuke told one of the guys with the cameras, "If you want to take photos, turn your flash off." He muttered darkly to another. It was unusual for Sasuke to ever do that. Sometimes after parties he'd do it because we'd always look _rough _but it was rare.

As we passed them, I noticed Sasuke's grip on my hand and a thought struck me. "Wait, Sasuke," I murmured to him, "this is a really dumb question. But you're not allowed to judge me because I honestly can't tell…"

"What is it?"

"Well, are we together or not?" I asked, indicating to our interlinked fingers.

"That's… entirely up to you." He said, stopping. "I made a mistake, but truth be told, everything I said I meant, last night. I love you. I don't know how that's possible, you're such a pain in the ass, but I do. But… I fucked up and you got hurt. It's your decision."

I turned to face him, we stood in the centre of the drive up to my house with tall hedges surrounding us, I looked at him unusually shyly, not really sure what to say. "…I'm pretty sure I love you too, and… I'd… I'd still like to be your girlfriend, Sasuke. Really."

"If that's what you want." He replied, his lips breaking apart to reveal a stunningly happy grin. "I'd still like to be your boyfriend too." I grinned brightly right back. Then, regardless of my countless complaints of nausea, he scooped me up like a baby and kissed me right there, in front of the paps. Even with my eyes shut I could see the flashes and hear the whoops of the media group.

My fingers were linked at the back of his neck and held me bridal style for the longest moment. We pulled away from our kiss at the same time and just smiled happily at each other, totally sure of where we stood with each other. He rubbed his nose against mine in his cute little nuzzle while he smiled that famous smile of his, the dent in his cheek appearing before he was kissing me again and then putting me down as we continued to walk up to my house with our pinky fingers linked.

And for once, none of that was for show. That was all just for the two of us, so we could show off to the world that we were together and that, even though we were only young and learning the meaning of the word, we might have actually been in love.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, as well as your hundreds of reviews. Your delightful responses were the thing that kept me motivated to complete this the whole time. I can't believe it's been two years since I published this! It doesn't feel like it at all.**

**_A Heart Harder Than Stone And Colder Than Ice_ is dedicated to its reviewers by its writer. I'm so thankful to have had such constantly positive feedback, and I swear I actually giggle and cry of cuteness whenever I look back on your reviews. Thank you for waiting with me.**

**Please remember that ****Naruto is not my property**** and no copyright infringement has been intended. However Kari and her family, as well as any other OCs and this plot are ****mine**** and unless you're doing an art trade, I'd prefer if you didn't use them unless you have my permission!**

…**I want to do a sequel. What are your thoughts? I just feel like there's no end for these kids.**

**Thank you, as always, for reading. And please review!**

**-ill0gical. **


End file.
